


How to Handle a Nico

by Ryqoshay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Kinda Sorta Canonish Compliantish... Maybe, Kinda Sorta Slowish Burn, Minor Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Minor Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Minor Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Minor Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Discretion Advised for "The Incident", Some Post-Canon Scenes, Some angst, mostly happy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 98
Words: 173,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay
Summary: HtHaN is a collection of scenes scattered across a timeline from Maki's first year in high school to her adult life with Nico. Most scenes are written in a one-shot or short subset format insofar as most of the information needed to understand them is contained within. Thus, there is redundant exposition across chapters. It is assumed the reader has seen the LL anime, but references to other parts of the franchise are usually highlighted in the notes.Scenes will not be posted in chronological order, rather in the order that I write them; as ideas come to me. Thus, chapter order will be shuffled regularly.The numbered scenes are set in the “future” and are full of flashbacks as Nico and Maki reminisce about events gone by. The named scenes are set in the “past” and are often the remembered events in more detail.Tags will be added as needed.Overall rating is T, but many individual scenes may only be G. The Incident is a bit darker and has warnings in its summary and notes.Reader Discretion Advisedfor that scene.Most recent scene posted: Another Moment (ch 33)





	1. Super Secret Special Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico insists on some extracurricular idol training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.4k  
> Raiting: G  
> Time Frame: Shortly afer ep 6 of the first season of the anime.

NicoNii: Maki!

NicoNii: Maki!

NicoNii: M~a~k~i~-c~h~a~n~!

NishikinoMaki: I’m in class

NishikinoMaki: Aren’t you as well?

NicoNii: But this is important!

NishikinoMaki: What is it?

NicoNii: Special Training!

NicoNii: This Weekend!

NishikinoMaki: Oh?

NishikinoMaki: I don’t recall Umi-senpai or Honoka-senpai mentioning that.

NicoNii: Super Secret Special Training!

NicoNii: This Weekend!

NicoNii: Don’t tell Honoka!

NishikinoMaki: Why Honoka-senpai?

NicoNii: It’s Super Secret Special Training!

NishikinoMaki: Whatever

NicoNii: Which day works best for you?

NishikinoMaki: Either I guess

NicoNii: Saturday it is!

NishikinoMaki: That’s fine

NicoNii: See you at practice!

NishikinoMaki: Yeah, sure

Maki discreetly checked to ensure the teacher’s attention was still on the board before stowing her phone back in her pocket. It was then that she noticed Rin grinning at her from across the classroom. She returned an annoyed glare and made a motion for the other girl to stop staring, which only earned a wider smile. Maki rolled her eyes and shook her head before scanning the page in her textbook to find the point the teacher had just mentioned.

* * *

The arcade?

Maki stared in confusion at the myriad of blinking lights before her. She glanced at her phone. This was the address Nico had given her. But why did Nico want to meet for training at the arcade? For that matter, what was so “super secret” about it that the rest of µ’s was not invited?

“Maki-chan!” a high-pitched voice called.

Maki-chan? The redhead blinked, turned towards the source and saw a raven-haired girl jogging towards her, waving and smiling. Had her senior called her that before? Rin and Hanayo had started calling her that immediately upon her suggestion that they refer to one another more casually and Honoka and Kotori quickly followed suit. All four seemed like the types who liked to use the honorific with pretty much everyone. But was Nico the same? Maki couldn’t recall her senior referring to anyone else with the casual honorific.

“You must have gotten here really early, Maki.” Nico commented upon reaching the younger girl.

“Not really.” Maki replied, frowning slightly as a pang of some strange sensation shot across her consciousness after the older girl dropped the honorific she had just used a moment ago.

“Why the frown?” The third-year pouted. “Is Maki-chan really that disappointed to see Nico?”

“Bueehh?” The first-year balked a bit. “N-No, it’s just… uhm…” How could she explain it? Why did she feel better when it was used again?

The pout turned into a smirk. “Anyway,” the smirk turned to a grin as Nico grabbed Maki’s hand, “let’s go! We’ve got training to do!”

“W-Wait, Nico-senpai!” Maki protested, tensing at the unexpected contact. Still, despite her size, Nico was surprisingly strong and was able to drag a resisting Maki behind her. After a moment, Maki relaxed a little and let herself be lead through the entertainment center. But despite giving in, she could still feel heat in her cheeks and wondered how badly she was blushing. “The dance game?” She asked when her senior finally came to a stop.

“That’s right! I saw that you got the lowest score when we were here last.”

“I did?”

“Yup.”

“I wasn’t paying much attention.” Maki shrugged. “The whole thing was silly anyway.”

“It wasn’t silly!” Nico protested.

“I mean who decides the leader of a group based on scores in a dance game anyway?”

“Dancing is an important part of being a school idol.”

“I can dance just fine, thank you.”

“Not according to your scores.” Nico’s teasing smirk returned.

Maki felt herself bristle. “I’ll have you know I was holding back.”

“Prove it.” the third-year pulled a handful of tokens from her pocket.

“Fine.” The first year pulled off her uniform jacket and tossed it across the rail behind the dance platform before rolling up her sleeves.

Nico grinned victoriously and started buying credits with the tokens.

“You’re going to regret this.” Maki stated, taking her position on the neutral portion of the platform.

“Nico won’t lose to a mere~ kohai~.” Nico sang, posing like some martial artist preparing to spar.

“Hmph!” Maki turned her attention away from her annoying senior just as the game started its countdown to begin the song.

* * *

“Hee hee! Told you Nico wouldn’t lose!” The third year cheered, throwing a fist in the air.

“Only by a few hundred points.” The first year pointed out. “We got the same rank otherwise.”

“A win is a win.”

“Best two out of three.”

“You’re on!”

* * *

“Best four out of seven.” Nico declared.

“I thought Nico-senpai said she wouldn’t lose to a mere kohai.” Maki taunted, emphasizing the two social status terms.

“Nico thought she would be nice and let her kohai have a few.”

“Uh-huh…”

“Song is starting.”

“Bweehh?”

* * *

“Best…” What are we at now? “Uhm…” Maki tried to recall how many matches she and Nico had played.

Nico held up a hand.

“You can’t quit when you’re only one ahead.” The redhead stated definitively. “You have to win by two.”

“In a minute. Nico needs a break and a drink.”

That was fair, Maki had to admit. They took regular breaks during practice. “Alright.”

“Ughn… Nico is all sweaty…” the raven-haired girl whined, tugging at her collar as the two of them made their way to the refreshment counter.

“Of course you are.” Maki chided. “You’re still wearing your cardigan. Why don’t you just take that off?”

“Tut tut.” Nico clucked. “This cardigan is one of Nico-nii’s trademarks! To take it off and not replace it with something equally cute would be a disservice to the fans!”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Really?”

“Really. All idols need a trademark.”

“Maybe…”

“Don’t worry, Nico will help figure out a trademark for Maki.”

“That’s… not really necessary…” There it was again; that strange sensation. What the heck? It wasn’t like Maki wanted the older girl to call her anything special. Very strange…

“Of course it’s necessary.” Nico insisted. “Like I said, all idols need a trademark. And finding one for you should be easy because Maki-chan is cute.”

Cute? Maki felt warmth spread across her face again.

“Not as cute as Nico, though.”

And just like that, it was gone. Maki shook her head. By the gods, it was amazing that such a sizable ego could fit in such a tiny body.

“Ahhh… that was good…” Nico tossed her empty cut into a nearby trash bin before stretching. “Mmmm… That was just was Nico needed.” Dropping her arms back to her sides, she turned and smiled at the taller girl beside her. “Ready for the next round, Maki-chan?”

“Almost.” Maki replied, glancing at the remaining liquid in her own cup.

“Well hurry up!” Nico bounced a little with new found energy. “We’re improving, but we’re not good enough to beat Honoka yet. We may need a few more of these training sessions.”

Ah. So that was the real reason behind all of this. Nico was sore about losing to Honoka. But did she really need Maki here for that? Could she not practice on her own? And hadn’t Rin been the one with the best score on the dance machine? Maybe Honoka was the prime target because she maintained her position as leader?

“Done yet?” Nico reached out for Maki’s cup.

“Yeah…”

“Good.” She took the container and tossed it in the same bin she had tossed hers earlier. She then grabbed the other girl’s hand again and pulled her back towards the dancing games.

Well, regardless of why Nico chose her, out of everyone, to drag along, Maki found she couldn’t deny that she was having fun. Definitely more fun than some silly contest about being the leader of µ’s. And from the way she was smiling, Maki was fairly certain Nico was having fun as well. And for some reason that made Maki happy. Some reason? No. That wasn’t quite right. Seeing a friend be happy was reason enough to be happy as well, right?

“Nico-ch…” Maki cut off.

“Mmm?” Nico turned.

Maki cleared her cleared her throat. What are you doing? You can’t call your senior that! It’s inappropriate. You’ve barely known her a couple of weeks. “Nico-senpai.” She corrected.

A lopsided smirk crossed Nico’s lips. Had she caught the slip-up? “Yes…?”

“I… uhm…” Get it together, Maki. “I’m not going to lose.” She finally got out.

Nico laughed. “Says the girl who is a match behind.”

“I’ll catch up.”

“Well the loser has to buy the winner a crepe when we’re done.”

“Deal.”

“I’ll take a strawberry banana, please.”

“You say that like you’ve already won.”

“Well I am a match ahead.”

“For now.”

“For always.” Nico took her place on the dance platform. “Now that crepes are on the line, Nico is definitely going to win.”

It was almost another hour before a winner was finally decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. I’m not going to reveal the winner here. Mostly because I haven’t honestly decided. If, when writing another scene, a good way of referencing the winner comes to me, I will do so then. Were I to hazard a guess, it will likely be via Nico either bragging about winning or grousing about losing.
> 
> Also, I double checked episode 6 of the first season and Hanayo was actually the one with the lowest rank during the competition. However, it matters not, because in the HtHaN world, Maki wasn’t paying close attention and Nico is just using the point to goad her into playing anyway. It is also worth pointing out that, purely based on rank, Nico and Honoka tied. I assume Nico lost in points based on the remarks made in episode 11 of the second season.
> 
> Then, upon recapping the episode, I was reminded of the other two challenges. According to the scores, Nico beat Honoka in karaoke, so maybe Super Secret Special Training is not in order here? Then again, Maki beat Nico, so maybe just a simple rematch? Or, not-so-simple, considering the individuals involved. And while Kotori was the clear winner in the aura contest, no other placements were revealed, so I’m not sure if I’ll have Nico drag Maki into some sort of aura training.
> 
> Lastly, I absolutely must point out how much I adore the expressions of both Nico and Maki through episode 6. Maki’s look of utter disdain/disinterest/“why the heck am I doing this?” is absolutely fitting. I hope her warming up to things makes at least a little bit of sense in this scene.


	2. First Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of three small scenes inspired by [this post](http://schoolido.lu/activities/4501813/) by my fellow denizen of Sukutomo. This scene takes place shortly after µ's is formed with all nine members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairings: KotoUmi, NozoEli, RinPana  
> Words: ~300  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Some time between when Eli and Nozomi join and before the “No-Senpai” rule goes into effect.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone (in timeline, but related scenes listed in Notes)

“Alright,” The photographer said, motioning towards a mat of artificial grass “for this next set, we thought we would have you girls lie down in a semi-circle.”

“Works for me!” Honoka said cheerfully as she plopped herself down before stretching out on the mat. “Kyaaa! This feels so real!” She wriggled about for a moment, stirring up the prop sakura petals the attendants were spreading on the mat for effect.

Kotori giggled as she lay down beside her friend and Umi remained silent as she took the spot on the other side. Eli and Nozomi made for Kotori’s side while the three first years took Umi’s.

For her part, Nico pursed her lips as she watched group subconsciously break into groups based on their grade. She had just recently started hanging out with Eli and Nozomi again now that µ’s had a full nine members but she was already tired of being the third wheel and decided she wanted to keep different company today.

“What the heck?” Maki protested as the older girl squirmed her way between her and Hanayo. “Nico-sempai?”

“It’s fine! It’s fine!” Nico said with a smug smile as she flipped onto her back and grabbed the hands of the girls beside her.

Maki huffed. She could not, for the life of her, figure out why her senior behaved so bratty sometimes. She was supposed to be older, wasn’t she? She was supposed to be setting an example, right? Why is she so insistent on doing things her own way? Oh, geez, they’re taking the pictures already! Smile, Maki! Smile! Wait, what is she doing now?

Nico held their hands straight up in the air and pointed an index figure at the camera lens.

“Perfect!” The photographer said with a smile, taking a couple more before climbing down from the stepladder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this pic:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t settle on an in-universe reason for the different uniforms, so I did not mention it in the narration. I may edit the scene later if I figure out something. Though it's been about nine months, so I doubt I will at this point.
> 
> I had long since liked these three pics but had always considered them sorted by my favorite ships - though in HtHaN, Honoka is paired with Tsubasa, I do also enjoy a well written/drawn HonoKotoUmi OT3 every now and again. I had also come across discussions pointing out that Nico breaks the pattern that would otherwise sort the girls by year. However, it wasn’t until the post I linked above that I thought perhaps this sorting was done intentionally by the girls themselves, specifically, Nico doing things her own way to get what she wants.
> 
> So there I was, a thousand words into writing “The Incident” scene and in desperate need of some fluffy NicoMaki happiness to take a break from the darker scene. To the rescue came LittleIdolDemon122 with their appreciation post. It was a breath of fresh air for me and these three scenes practically wrote themselves.
> 
> I was initially torn about how to post these three scene; as one large, anachronic scene or separately, in their proper place in the timeline. In the end, I think separate chapters ends up working best as it allows me to continue to slip more chapters in between.
> 
> This is the first of three scenes that are directly related to each other in theme, though separated in the HtHaN timeline: First Photoshoot, Grassy Knoll and Last Photoshoot.


	3. Classical K-Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki share their love of music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Paring: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.2k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Most likely near the end of the first trimester of Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“Maki-chan! Maki-chan!” Nico cried, skipping over to the clubroom table. “Listen! Listen!”

The redhead pulled out her earbuds and leveled a cool stare at the raven-haired girl. “If it’s the new A-RISE song, I’ll pass.”

Nico pursed her lips. “Maki-chan, the new A-RISE single won’t be released until next week.” She placed her hands on her hips. “As an aspiring idol, you should know these things!”

“Yeah, yeah…” the first year dismissed, “Probably just more school idol stuff anyway.”

“I’ll have you know that not everything I listen to is Japanese idol music.”

“Whatever.” Maki shrugged, making to put her earbuds back in. “Hey, what the heck?!” She protested as Nico grabbed her arm instead.

“Just give it a listen!” Nico insisted, holding out her own earbud. “I think we should mimic the style for our next song!” When Maki didn’t readily take the device, Nico placed it in her junior’s ear instead.

“Fine…” the redhead sighed. Seconds after the twintailed girl hit Play, Maki furrowed her eyebrows. “Is this… Korean?” She pulled the earbud back out.

“Yup, yup!” Nico chirped.

Not everyth… oh, for the love of… “How is this any different than what you normally listen to?”

“It’s totally different!” the other girl insisted. “For starters, these guys are professionals. And…”

“Yeah, sure, fine.” Maki again dismissed, nonplussed.

Nico bristled. “It’s better than whatever boring junk you’re listening to.”

“Tchaikovsky is not boring.” Maki said flatly.

“Never heard of him.” The third year crossed her arms. “He can’t be that good.”

Maki’s eye’s narrowed. “You’ve never heard of the Nutcracker Suite? Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy?”

“You’re listening to Christmas music?”

“So you have heard of him.”

“I guess. But isn’t it a little early for Christmas music?”

“It’s never too early for Tchaikovsky.” Maki huffed. “Good music is never out of season.”

A toothy grin split Nico’s face.

“What?” Maki asked after a moment.

“You sound like a fan of idol music.”

“What the heck?” Maki fell back on her habitual phrase. “I don’t get it.”

“Idol groups often sing songs for Christmas, New Years, Valentine’s and other big events and holidays.” Nico started explaining as though it should be common knowledge. “But they still sing the songs at concerts year-round. And fans listen to them all the time. After all, good music is never out of season.”

Maki opened her mouth to rebut, but found herself speechless as her own point was used against her. Had Nico been playing dumb just to set her up for this? Still, she couldn’t let her bratty senior get in the last word. “It’s not actually Christmas music…” She said finally, putting her earbuds back in. “And besides, it’s over now.”

“So what are you listening to next?”

“Rossini.”

“Who?”

Maki sighed again. “Gioachino Rossini. He composed The Barber of Seville.”

“…”

“Cinderella?”

“Disney?”

“Ughn!” The redhead threw her hands up. “I’m listening to the William Tell Overture now, the finale was used as the theme for the Lone Ranger.”

“Wasn’t he the guy with the mask and sword who did this?” The raven-haired girl made a swift motion.

Seriously, was she doing this on purpose? Even Nico couldn’t be this dense, could she?

“That’s Zorro, you idiot.”

“Whatever.” Nico said, taking a seat beside her junior. “And I’m not an idiot.”

Maki snorted and pressed play, ready to drown out her annoying senior. “H-hey! What are you…?” She protested as the third year reached across to pull the earbud out of her ear opposite her.

“You’re getting as passionate about this stuff as I get about idol music.” Nico explained simply, as she slid her chair closer and placed the stolen earbud in her own ear. “I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

Why is she sitting so close? Maki’s heartrate skyrocketed as she gave a side glace toward Nico, mere inches away. Surely the earbuds would allow a little more room between them? Geez…

Still… Nico was listening. Actually listening. Intently. Eyes closed, the raven-haired girl leaned back in her seat and settled down comfortably. Most amazing of all, she stayed quiet. A silent Nico was something Maki couldn’t remember seeing before. But definitely more interesting than the homework she had been doing prior to the other girl’s arrival.

The Storm began and Maki caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Nico was tapping her fingers with each three-note punctuation of the woodwinds. Her head bobbed a bit as the brass joined in and a small smile creased her lips through the Ranz des Vaches.

Then, the Finale. Maki couldn’t help but grin when Nico jolted as the trumpets heralded in the galloping and dynamic melody. Eyes open now, the raven-haired girl sat up straight and started tapping her foot with the timpani. Her shoulders moved to and fro, causing the ends of her twintails to glide back and forth across them.

“Wha? It’s over?” Nico asked as the last horn faded from the earbud. “Ah, I mean, I guess it’s alright.” She flipped one of her side tails for emphasis.

Maki rolled her eyes.

“What are you doing, Maki-chan?”

Without responding, the redhead continued to disconnect her media player before reaching over for Nico’s and connecting it in its place.

“Maki-chan?”

“You listened to mine.” The first year finally explained. “I guess it’s only fair I listen to yours.”

“I see…” Nico found herself at a loss.

“Also, you said I could use it for inspiration for our next song.” That said, she pressed Play.

Nico stared at the other girl beside her as music of an entirely different feel poured into her ear. The peppy, energetic and extremely happy beat was very different from what she had just heard, but still no less enjoyable. There was no question that idol music was what Nico loved the most, but she had to admit there was something appealing about the Classical genre Maki preferred.

Movement to her side caught her eye and she glanced over to see Maki pulling her music book out of her bag. Was she really going to use this as inspiration? In truth, Nico had initially just been teasing her junior before trying to show her that they really were not as different as the redhead would have them believe when it came to their passion about music. Her plan had partially backfired when she was overcome by the power of Maki’s music, and now it lay in ruins as the other girl started jotting down notes.

Like many modern songs, this one was over in short three minutes, nowhere near as long as some of the classics of old. But Maki’s hand shot out and jabbed the Back button. Nico blinked. She wanted to listen to it again?! Maki tapped her mechanical pencil against her lips with the beat as she stared at the scribbles before her. A moment later, she added more notes on the page.

Another time through. Nico found herself rather impressed with the first year. “So…” She spoke up as the song came to an end, again. “About that Chai-cow-ski Christmas music…”

“Tchaikovsky’s Nutcracker Suite?” Maki raised an eyebrow, though her tone wasn’t quite as condescending as before.

“Yeah.”

A smile formed across Maki’s lips. “Alright.” She agreed and swapped the media players again.

Nico reached behind her and pulled down an idol magazine from the shelf. Maki pressed Play, slid her music book aside and reached over for her homework.

Silence reigned in the clubroom for the next hour, interrupted only periodically by the turn of a page, the scratch of a pencil and the soft breaths of two girls as they sat in quite contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this scene, hit a wall, then let it sit for well over a month. Then, by chance, YouTube recommended, in my “Watch It Again” list, an old AMV setting scenes from Child’s Toy to the finale of the William Tell Overture, and the spark of inspiration was lit.


	4. Rickrolled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first shots are fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.6k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Early in Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year of high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> When [this wonderful post](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/179237057452/jen-iii-i-am-in-idol-hell-i-have-spend-to-much) rolled across my dash, ideas for Nico’s revenge immediately jumped into my head and I knew I needed to write about it. So I reached out to the artist and was given the green light. Thank you @jen-iii for the inspiration!

Nico ripped the bud out of her ear. “Did you just Rickroll me?!” She accused the redhead sitting beside her.

The smirk that flashed across Maki’s lips before she glanced away in a not-so-innocent manner told the raven-haired girl everything she needed to know, even before it being spoken.

“No one will ever believe you.” Maki replied in tone far too sing-songy for Nico’s taste.

“You monster!!”

The first-year could no longer contain her laughter, which further fueled the third-year’s frustration. Nico grabbed her phone and started typing. Her device lacked a song worthy of revenge, but she was certain she could find something quick on the net. However, as soon as she tried to plug in the headphones, Maki shook her head and pushed it away.

“You really think I’m going to listen to anything from you now?” Maki continued to chuckle before standing. “Anyway, it’s about that time. I need to get home soon. See you tomorrow, Nico-chan.” With that, she started walking toward the station.

“Yeah, see you…” Nico grumbled, tapping at her phone again.

Niconii: UGHNNN!!!

SpiritualPower: What did you do, Nicocchi?

Niconii: Hey!

Niconii: Nico didn’t do anything!

Niconii: It was Maki-chan this time

SpiritualPower: This time…

Niconii: You know what I mean!

Niconii: Anyway, Maki-chan just Rickrolled me

There was an unusually long pause before Nozomi’s response and Nico couldn’t help imagining the purple-haired girl doubled over in laughter. Of course, this didn’t help her mood.

SpiritualPower: Maki-chan?

Niconii: Yes

SpiritualPower: The same Maki-chan who thought any music that wasn’t classical or jazz was inferior and only started warming up to pops when she joined µ’s?

Niconii: Yes

SpiritualPower: The same Maki-chan who thinks social media is mostly a waste of time?

Niconii: Yes yes yes

Niconii: It surprised me too

Niconii: I would have never thought she would know the first thing about memes

Niconii: And outdated memes at that

Niconii: Didn’t Rickrolling die off years ago?

SpiritualPower: I guess some are never gonna give it up

Niconii: Not you too…

SpiritualPower: ^_^

Niconii: But seriously, what’s she going to do next, flood the chatroom with doge memes?

SpiritualPower: I doubt it

SpiritualPower: If I were to guess, Maki-chan may have been recently Rickrolled herself

SpiritualPower: Maybe while looking for inspiration for the song she’s writing, she stumbled on an old link on some forum somewhere and it happened to be a Rickroll instead

SpiritualPower: And you should be happy, Nicocchi

SpiritualPower: She decided to share it with you

Niconii: That’s not how I see it

SpiritualPower: But you’re always teasing her

SpiritualPower: Isn’t it nice to know she’s able to play along and occasionally tease you in return?

Niconii: I guess…

SpiritualPower: Well, I know Nicocchi thinks Maki-chan’s reactions are cute when she’s teased

SpiritualPower: Maybe Maki-chan feels the same about Nicocchi?

Niconii: Maybe

Nico found she couldn’t deny the appeal of such a concept. And the more she thought about it, she was less sure why Maki Rickrolling her had bothered her as much as it did. Was it really because it was just that unexpected and out of character for Maki? Or at least the Maki that Nico thought she knew at this point? Was it that overly smug, yet incredibly adorable, smirk? Or was it something else entirely?

SpiritualPower: Well, I’m meeting Elicchi for parfaits so I’ll see you later, Nicocchi

Niconii: Have fun

Niconii: See you tomorrow

Nico scoffed. Of course. Those two were always going out for parfaits. It was actually kind of enviable, having such a tradition with someone special. Although, Nico had dragged Maki along to get crepes from time to time… And Maki did seem to like doing so… Hrm…

And now Nico wanted a crepe. But Maki had already gone home, and for some reason she didn’t really feel like getting one on her own. Oh well. She shrugged and headed to the station.

* * *

Nico grimaced as she noticed an all-too-familiar sparkle in the eyes of her fellow third years. She capped her dry erase marker and sighed.

“Could you two stop flirting for one moment?” She used the marker as a pointer toward the couple.

Nozomi grinned up at the Idol Research Club president from her position at the clubroom table. “<We’re no strangers to love.>” She said in English, turning to the blonde beside her.

“Don’t.” Nico narrowed her eyes.

Eli chuckled. “<You know the rules, and so do I.>”

“Please stop…”

“What’s wrong, Nicocchi?” Nozomi asked innocently. “I just want to tell her how I’m feeling.”

“Ughn…” Nico’s shoulders slumped. Even in Japanese, it wasn’t hard to pick up the continued lyrics.

There it was again, that self-satisfied, yet criminally cute smile. Nico watched Maki lean back in her chair with her arms crossed, obviously satisfied with being able to tease via proxy through Nozomi and Eli.

“Was there anything else you wanted to go over, Nico?” Umi spoke up; ever the voice of reason and wanting to keep the meeting going.

“Uhm…” Nico paused to collect her thoughts and check the whiteboard. “I think… that might be it.”

“And it’s raining, so we can’t practice…” Honoka lamented.

“Just as well.” Umi stated. “We need to study for our test tomorrow.”

Honoka groaned and sprawled dramatically onto the table.

“We can go to my place.” Kotori offered. “My mom brought home a fresh supply of macaroons yesterday.”

At that, the orange-haired girl brightened. “Yeah, let’s do that, Kotori-chan!” With that, she stood and grabbed her bag.

Nico couldn’t help marveling at how easily the group’s leader was manipulated by the prospect of treats.

“I know we’re supposed to never say goodbye.” Honoka paused after taking a step toward the door. “So maybe just farewell for now?” She grinned at her twin-tailed senior.

“Get out.” Nico growled.

“Sorry, Nico-chan.” Rin suddenly chimed in. “We don’t wanna make you cry.”

“Out! All of you!” Nico pointed toward the door.

Four of the seven girls laughed their way out the door, leaving just two in the clubroom.

“Someone’s brave.” Nico raised an eyebrow to the remaining fist-year.

Maki shrugged and continued to collect her music sheets she had passed to everyone for review during their meeting.

“<Hey! Your phone’s ringing!> A voice suddenly cried.

Startled, Maki paused and looked around for the source.

“<Don’t be an apple! Pick up the phone!>” The voice continued.

When Maki’s gaze found Nico’s, she realized it was her own phone.

“<Someone’s trying to call you! You haven’t picked it up yet!>”

The younger girl stepped around the table to her bag as the voice started to repeat its previous phrases. She shoved her hand into her bag and pulled out the offending device. Why was Rin calling? Didn’t she just leave?

“What the heck?” Maki made the gesture to dismiss the call.

“Maki-chan doesn’t like her new ringtone?” Nico whined playfully.

Suddenly, the clubroom door burst open. Nico made her move, sliding in beside her junior and slipping an arm around her.

“I don’t get it!” Maki protested.

Nico held up her signature gesture just as Nozomi snapped a shot.

“Nico-chan!” The redhead growled and pulled away.

“This is a nice one, Nicocchi.” The purple-haired girl grinned. “Here.”

A moment later, Nico’s message tone sounded. The raven-haired girl pulled out the device to admire the picture that had been sent.

“You’re right.” She agreed. “I should post it with the title ‘Nico Nico Nii, Angry Tomato Edition.’”

“Don’t you dare!” Maki grabbed for the phone.

Nico laughed as she danced away, keeping the device out of the younger girl’s reach.

Maki grumbled something unintelligible before picking up her own phone again.

“How the heck did you even…” She muttered, beginning the process of reverting the setting to her normal preferences. “Rin…” She suddenly remembered a moment earlier in the day. “I can’t believe you brought Rin and Nozomi in on your scheme.”

Suddenly remembering the spiritual girl in question, Maki glanced toward the door, but Nozomi had already escaped.

“Maki-chan brought in the aid of both of them as well.” Nico pointed out. “And Eli. And Honoka.”

“But I didn’t…”

“A~nywa~y,” Nico practically sang “all’s fair in love and meme wars.”

“Meme wars?” Maki raised an eyebrow. “What are those?”

“Where we fight with memes.”

“I… don’t get it?”

“You Rickrolled me.”

“Yeah…”

“And I changed your ringtone to the Annoying Orange.”

“That’s a meme?”

“Uh, yeah. An old one.” Nico shrugged. “But I suppose Maki-chan doesn’t know about silly things like that.”

“It was pretty silly, I guess. But more annoying.”

“Well, it is the Annoying Orange. It’s meant to be annoying.”

“And why an orange?”

“’Cause Maki-chan hates oranges.”

“Mikan.” Maki corrected. “I dislike mikan. Regular oranges are fine’ish… I guess.”

Suddenly, a sound reminiscent of a swarm of bees buzzed out of Maki’s phone. She shot a glare at the older girl only to blink it a way when met with an expression of confusion.

“That… wasn’t me…” Nico said, giving a strange look to the device in the younger girl’s hand. “Was that a vuvuzela?”

Maki checked the notification.

NyaCat: hey maki-chan!

The sound came again.

NyaCat: why didnt you answer earlier?

And again.

NyaCat: theres something i wanna tell you

Maki turned down the volume as more messages came in. “I’m going to kill her…” She hissed through gritted teeth.

Nico laughed. “If you want to fight back, you have to do it with another meme.”

Maki grunted in response as she changed more sound settings.

“I can help you pick one out while we go get crepes. Extra oranges on yours, right?”

“Eh?” The redhead looked up from her task.

“I’ve been thinking about getting crepes since yesterday.”

“So why didn’t you go then?”

“’Cause I wanted to go with Maki-chan.” The raven-haired girl said as though it should be obvious.

“… Oh…”

“So c’mon, let’s go.” Nico took the younger girl’s hand and headed for the door.

“A-alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fist off, there’s a little Easter egg in there for anyone who knows me from my early days over on Sukutomo. And I make no apologies for the memories that may resurface because of it. But I had fun researching memes for this one, adding possibilities to a list and discarding ones that came into existence too late for this scene.
> 
> And yes, I ended up using both pics as inspiration. I couldn’t help it; they’re just that awesome. This was the break I needed after stumbling over blocks with the last six scenes I’ve tried to write.
> 
> Finally, of those six scenes, two are Halloween themed, one for each of my fics. And I’d like to at least finish one.


	5. UR a Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls of µ's discuss an upcoming photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Subtly Hinted Pairings: NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana (some are less subtly hinted than others)  
> Words: ~2.8k  
> Rating: K maybe T because Nozomi?  
> Time Frame: Sometime after episode 10 of the first season.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> I started writing this with the intent of having a scene prepped and ready for Valentine’s Day. But I think it works better as a lead-up to one that might be able to be more focused on the primary pair. Maybe…

“Alright,” Nico began from her position by the whiteboard, “so the photographer wants to do another shoot like the last one, where we chose a handful of themes and a pairing to represent each.” She started pointing to the list she had prepared prior. “We did an introductory set where we each did something on our own. Then we did a swimsuit set featuring Nozomi and…” She caught a glint in the spiritual girl’s eye. “Don’t say it. Not a word.” She growled, earning an innocent grin in return.

“Anyway,” Nico cleared he throat, “After that, we had a lovely yukata theme that focused on Umi and Kotori.”

“It really was a lovely set.” Kotori agreed, reminiscing wistfully. “Umi-chan looked positively charming.”

“Umi-chan looks dashing in everything.” Honoka chimed in.

“Next was the cheerleader theme,” Nico mostly ignored the additional commentary, “which was, not surprisingly, led by Honoka and Rin.”

“Our energetic duo.” Eli smiled at her two underclassmen.

“Rin had fun with that one, nya!” the younger of the duo proclaimed proudly.

“We were very passionate!” the older girl cheered, matching Rin’s intensity.

“And then we had the cooking theme with Hanayo.” Nico continued.

“They let me make rice…” Hanayo remembered fondly.

“And for some odd reason she was paired with Maki-chan.”

“What was that?” The redhead uttered her habitual phrase.

“You can’t cook.” The raven-haired girl stated, matter-of-factly.

“I…” Maki’s confidence crumbled under Nico’s knowing gaze “can… a little…” she finished, far weaker than she would have liked. However, as prideful as she was, she wasn’t one to lie about her abilities, unlike a certain bratty senior of hers.

“I’m more curious about how Nicocchi knows Maki-chan can’t cook.” Nozomi cooed.

“She tried to make a snack for us and almost blew up her microwave.” The raven-haired girl explained.

“Y-you didn’t have to tell them that…” The redhead protested as her cheeks flushed.

“Oh?” The purple-haired girl smirked. “And just what were you doing over at her place?”

“None of your business.” The aspiring idol stuck out her tongue.

“I believe the Christmas set was next.” Eli offered, trying to keep the meeting on track.

“Right, with you and Nozomi. And then…”

“That was a nice set.” The spiritual girl interrupted. “Elicchi looked absolutely gorgeous in red and green, but then she looks gorgeous in anything.”

“Nozomi…” The blonde breathed, trying not to blush.

“And we finished things up with Umi and Honoka heading up a New Year theme.” Nico concluded, trying to steer things away from too much flirting between the other two third years. Not because she was jealous or anything… obviously. And it definitely wasn’t because her own target for flirting was an oblivious girl with tsundere’ish tendencies. It was just annoying how blatant those two always were about it.

“I must admit, I actually enjoyed those costumes.” Umi stated.

“Because Umi-chan likes more traditional themes.” Kotori smiled.

“Precisely.” The archer nodded curtly. “Even with the stylized versions, the skirts were of a decent length, for once, and I believe a sufficient amount of the source inspiration was maintained. It was an honor to represent such a set.”

“Right, so that brings us to the next set of designs.” Nico said, flipping the whiteboard. “The photographers have made these suggestions, but would like our input on them as well as to fill out the list to at least six sets. And like last time, they are looking for a pair to be featured in each.”

“Rin wants to do the Sakura set with Kayo-chin!” the cat-like girl declared. “She’d look lovely in pink.”

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo murmured.

“Any objections?” Nico asked, though she didn’t honestly expect any. When nobody spoke up and a few shook their heads, she smiled. “Alright then, we have one theme claimed.” She wrote Rin and Hanayo’s names by the entry.

Kotori raised a hand. “What do they mean by Fantasy?”

Nico shrugged. “Maybe stories like Little Red Riding Hood?”

“Or Cinderella?” Eli mused.

“The Gratitude of the Crane?” Umi offered.

“Maybe Rapunzel?” Nozomi suggested.

The gears in the costume designer’s mind spun.

“Shall we put you down for that set?” Nico inquired.

“Yes…” Kotori uttered, her thoughts elsewhere. After a moment, she grabbed her notebook and began sketching.

“And you’ve already been paired with Umi and Honoka, anyone else you’d like to be with this time?”

“…” It was uncertain if the ash-haired girl heard Nico’s question as her pencil flew across the paper.

Honoka giggled. “She’s gone, Nico-chan.”

Kotori blinked and looked up. “I’m sorry, what was the question?”

“Don’t worry about it, we can decide later.” The idol club president shrugged before writing Kotori’s name by the set. “Those were the two they’ve suggested, so we should try to come up with four more.”

“How about a wedding dress theme?” Honoka spoke up.

“Japanese or Western?” Eli inquired.

“Hrm… maybe Western?”

“I’d love to see Elicchi in a fancy wedding dress.” Nozomi commented.

“Of course, you would.” Nico stated flatly. “But you’ve already been paired with her once already.”

“I know, and it was a really nice set.”

“So you’ve said.”

“I could pair up with Honoka.” Eli suggested. “It was her idea, after all.”

“That sounds like fun.” Honoka added her two yen with a smile.

“Works for me.” Nico put their names on the board.

“Does Rin really need to wear a wedding dress?” Rin suddenly asked.

“You’ll look extremely cute, Rin-chan.” Hanayo assured her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m with Rin on this one.” Umi spoke up. “We’re still in high school, why would we wear wedding dresses?”

“Silly Umi-chan.” Honoka chuckled. “It’s just a pretty photoshoot. It’s not like we’re actually marrying anyone. I know I wouldn’t want to marry Eli-chan anyway…” Her face blanched as her own words registered. “No offense, Eli-chan.”

“None taken at all.” The student council president laughed. “To be quite honest, I have no intention of marrying you either.”

The gaze of the leader of µ’s found that of the spiritual girl across the table, who returned a gentle smile. Brightening, Honoka smiled once again. “So, we’re good on that for a set then?”

“Absolutely.” Eli confirmed.

“Good, because I really want to see what lovely dresses everyone gets to wear.”

“I still don’t see…” Umi started again.

“Because, like Honoka-chan said, wedding dresses are lovely.” Kotori interrupted, turning to her friend. “Don’t you want to see me in one, Umi-chan?”

“I…” The blue-haired girl cut off when her eyes met those of the ash-haired girl. “That’s not…” Her face flushed as she fumbled with what she wanted to say. “… That’s not fair, Kotori…”

“I’m sure we all have someone we’d like to see in a wedding dress.” Nozomi said with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maki scoffed. “What?” She asked as the purple-haired girl’s mischievous grin grew.

“Anyway, what else can we come up with?” Nico looked to move things along.

“On the topic of lovely dresses, how about a China dress theme?” Kotori suggested.

“Oooo, I like that idea.” Nico nodded, immediately adding it to the board. “I’ve always wanted to try wearing one since I always see the servers wear them at a restaurant near me.”

“So a China dress restaurant theme?” Kotori offered.

“I love it.” The twin-tailed girl gave a thumbs up.

“Like what I wore for my first photo?” Rin asked.

“Yes, but for all of us.” Nico replied.

“Works for me, nya!” The orange-haired girl grinned. “So you and Kotori-chan would be the focus pair?”

“Well, that would give me two…” The ash-haired girl thought aloud.

“Two for this time.” Nico shrugged.

“We’re going to be doing thirty-six sets eventually, right?” Eli pointed out.

“So we’ll all get a shot in the spotlight.” Honoka chimed in.

“Well, thirty-seven if you count our introductory set.” Nozomi observed.

“But we didn’t have pairings for that one.” Hanayo said.

“So we won’t really count that one, then?” Honoka questioned.

“But if we’re not counting it…” Umi’s brow furrowed in thought. “And we did six sets during the last photoshoot, then that means we really only did five of the thirty-six paired sets. Thirty-one doesn’t divide evenly into six.”

“So we can do seven sets this time to make up for it.” Nozomi said.

“I wouldn’t want us to overburden Kotori, though.”

“It’s alright, Umi-chan.” The designer in question laughed. “Unlike our live costumes, I’m not making these from scratch. You should see the wonderful collection of base outfits the company has that we can work with.”

“Oh, I guess I didn’t realize that.” The archer lowered her head. “My apologies for stalling things.”

“You worry too much, Umi-chan.” Kotori assured her friend, patting her back. “However, your concern is very much appreciated. Thank you.”

“So, what’s next?” Nico prompted.

“Well, since Japan is an island nation, perhaps a theme involving water?” Nozomi suggested.

“But we’ve done swimsuits already.” Nico pointed out. “You and I were even the focus.”

“That’s true.” The purple-haired girl conceded. “But I was thinking something more like a mermaid theme or something.”

“Aren’t we already doing a fantasy theme?” Maki inquired.

“Yes, and mermaids are indeed a fantasy. But there is also the whole eternal youth and beauty theme that goes with them.”

Umi wrinkled her nose. “But wouldn’t that mean people would be eating us?”

“I think that’s a bit too literal, Umi-chan.” Kotori said gently. “I think it would be a beautiful theme, Nozomi-chan. I could design fins that match all of our colors.”

“So do you want to be Nozomi’s pair for that set?” Nico asked.

“Maybe.” The designer replied. “But I’m already the focus of the other fantasy theme. And the China dress theme. Perhaps I can fill in if we don’t think of another pair later?”

Nico shrugged. “We can leave it open for now.” She wrote the new theme on the board with Nozomi’s name beside it.

“Maki-chan hasn’t been chosen for a pairing yet, nya!” Rin pointed out.

“Me?” The pianist blinked, glancing at the board. Rin was right, though honestly Maki didn’t really mind being skipped.

“Wanna be a mermaid with me, Maki-chan?” Nozomi smiled at the first-year next to her.

“Oh, uhm, that’s fine, I guess.”

“Well, if you don’t want it, you can give it to Umi.” Nico said. “She also doesn’t isn’t part of a focus pair yet.”

“Actually,” Kotori held up a hand, “I have a wonderful idea for Umi-chan’s theme.”

Maki shrugged.

“Alright.” Nico wrote Maki’s name by the mermaid set. “So, what’s this idea, Kotori?”

“Well, based on the restaurant idea, I thought maybe we could do something like a crepe stand.” She turned her notebook so the rest of the group could see her design. The sketched costumes were still in rough draft form, but it was clear that the theme revolved around the sweet dessert and the ingredients used.

“So would it be like us running the stand and serving crepes and desserts?” Umi inquired.

“That’s right.”

“I think I would be alright with that, so long as the outfits provide proper coverage.”

“Of course.” Kotori beamed.

A handful of eyebrows raised as though to question the sincerity of the designer’s apparent promise, but no concerns were vocalized.

“So who wants to pair with Umi on this set?” Nico asked as she wrote the idea on the board and added the archer’s name. “Oh, and we should also choose someone to be with Kotori in the Fantasy theme.”

“I wouldn’t mind sharing the Fantasy theme with Kotori-chan.” Hanayo offered. “It sounds like wonderful idea. Perhaps I could be Snow White?”

“I could definitely design a costume for that.” Kotori agreed.

“Then Rin could be Kayo-chin’s Prince Charming!” Rin proclaimed.

“Wasn’t Prince Charming in Cinderella?” Nico questioned.

“Then who was the prince in Snow White?”

Nico blinked, trying to remember a movie her siblings had watched numerous times, though not particularly recently.

“Prince Phillip?” Honoka guessed.

“No, I think that was Sleeping Beauty.” Nico dismissed.

“Did the prince even have a name in Snow White?” Eli mused.

“I don’t think he did.” Nozomi said, also deep in thought.

“He had to have a name.” Rin stated. “They don’t just have characters without names.”

“He didn’t have a name in the original Disney movie.” Maki read from her phone. “However, in productions based off the movie, he has been referred to as Prince Charming, Prince Florian or Snow Prince.”

“So, then I really can be Kayo-chin’s Prince Charming!” Rin cheered.

“I guess so.” Maki shrugged.

“Nya!” The cat-like girl pounced on her childhood friend and nuzzled into her.

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo smiled and patted her fellow first-year’s head.

“So, Hanayo for the Fantasy set.” Nico added Hanayo’s name.

“Unless someone else wants it, I’d like to be Umi’s pair for the sweet shop theme.” Eli spoke up.

“It’s a crepe shop, not an ice cream shop.” Nico grumbled. “You won’t be serving parfaits to Nozomi.”

“You can put ice cream in a crepe.” Nozomi pointed out. “Making a parfait crepe is easy.”

“Fine, whatever.” Nico sighed and added Eli’s name. “What is it with you two and parfaits, anyway?”

“They’re delicious.” Nozomi said, licking her lips as she shifted her gaze across the table towards the student council president.

“You know what, forget I asked.”

“So we just need one more set, right?” Hanayo asked, counting what was on the board already.

Nico did her own mental tally. “Yeah, if we want to do seven this time. Otherwise we’re good with six.”

“I have an idea.” Nozomi said, returning to the topic at hand. “And the perfect pair for it.”

“I don’t like that smile of yours.” Nico furrowed her brow. “What are you scheming?”

“You wound me, Nicocchi.” The purple-haired girl placed a hand over her heart as though in pain. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Not even as far as I can throw you. But…” The raven-haired girl let out a dramatic sigh “let’s hear it anyway.”

“We’ll we’ve had an Autumn festival theme, a Christmas theme, a New Year’s theme and now we’re going to do Hanami as well.” Nozomi explained.

“Yes, and…?” Nico made a motion as though to prompt the other girl to skip through her usual roundabout manner.

“Well there is one prominent holiday we appear to have skipped.”

“Valentine’s Day?” Eli guessed.

“That is correct, Elicchi.” Nozomi smiled at the blonde.

“You two already had the Christmas theme together.” Nico said. “Let another couple have that one.”

“That’s the plan.” Nozomi’s grin turned mischievous.

“Wait…” Nico glanced a several of the girls seated at the table, her gaze lingering a little longer on one in particular before going back to Nozomi. “You mean…”

“I propose that we do a Valentine’s Day theme!” Nozomi finally declared. “And I hereby nominate Nico and Maki to be the focus couple!”

“Bweehh?!” Maki practically fell out of her chair.

“Seconded!” Honoka cheered.

“Thirded, nya!” Rin cried.

“I’m for it.” Kotori added, meeting the excitement of the two orange-haired girls, but not the volume.

“Alright, first off, we’re not a couple.” Nico stated despite having a hard time keeping her eyes off the redhead whose face was quickly matching her hair.

“But you would make a cute focus pair for the theme.” Hanayo said softly.

“H-Hanayo, y-you too?” Maki sputtered as her head snapped towards her fellow first year. “Wait, d-don’t Nico-chan and I get a vote?” She looked around the table for support.

“It looks like they’re against it, Nozomi.” Eli said calmly to her vice president. “We shouldn’t force them.”

“That’s right.” Maki nodded. “Thank you, Eli.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed. Despite her junior’s reaction being fairly predictable, something about it still irked her. “So Maki-chan doesn’t want to be paired with Nico-nii?” She shifted to her idol persona.

“What was that?” Maki turned to her senior.

“Don’t tell me Maki-chan is afraid that Nico’s legendary adorableness will outshine her own?”

“I don’t get it.”

“It’s alright, Nico understands. After all, nobody can match the cuteness of the No. 1 Idol in the Universe.”

“We’ll see about that.” Maki crossed her arms in defiance. “When it comes to looks, there’s no way I’d lose to someone like you.”

“So, it is to be a beauty contest then?” Nico smirked. “Perhaps we should have the magazine have the fans vote?”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” The twin-tailed girl scrawled the theme on the board, but when she got to their names, she added hearts and a smiley face by her own and an angry face near Maki’s.

“Hey.” Maki protested.

Nico merely stuck out her tongue in response.

Eli made eye contact with Nozomi and mouthed _“Are you sure about this?”_

Nozomi simply smiled in return.

“So there we have it.” Nico declared. “Seven themes and a pairing for each.”

Maki grumbled something unintelligible.

“Unless there are changes anyone would like to make, I’ll email these to the photographer later tonight.”

“Looks good to me!” Rin said.

“Then the meeting is adjourned.” Nico glanced at the clock. “And it went quicker than I thought it would.”

“So we still have time for practice?” Honoka asked, getting fired up.

“That appears to be the case.” Eli stated. “Let’s get changed.”

Several girls cheerfully voiced their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned above, this was supposed to be a NicoMaki Valentine’s Day scene; one that doesn’t take place on Valentine’s Day, or anywhere near it, for that matter. I wanted to quickly give a review of the sets prior to the NicoMaki pair and maybe mention a few after, but the focus was supposed to be the Valentine’s pair. But I kept finding myself getting sidetracked as the girls discussed things. And I decided I liked where everything was going. The fact that the conversation kept meandering off course just felt very fitting to me. Thus, the scene evolved into something broader that ended up doing a little worldbuilding and mentioned a few of my headcanons.
> 
> One of said headcanons that I hold, and have tried to make mention of in other scenes thus far, is that Kotori only makes the costumes for the Lives by herself; or with Nico, Eli, and/or Hanayo’s help. With as many outfits as the girls have worn in SIF thus far, I simply cannot see it as being feasible that the budget of nine high school girls could afford all of the material needed. Not even with the backing of club funds from a school on the verge of being shut down. And not just money, but time, or rather the shortage there of, would also be a major factor. Thus, for many of the photoshoots, the company taking the pictures provides the base outfits and tailor them to fit. Kotori and the others then work with the company to gussy them up with accessories.
> 
> And on the topic of SIF, in case I haven’t mentioned it before, it does not exist in the world of HtHaN. In its place is a series of photoshoots that are used in idol magazines. I intend to work in some of the side stories for the cards as entries in said magazines. Some of the main story themes may find their way into HtHaN at some point as well.
> 
> I’m not sure I want to put pics of all 35 mentioned cards here. Instead, if anyone who does not play SIF would like to see everything, or anyone who does play but would like a trip down memory lane to the early days, [here is a link to the URs](http://schoolido.lu/cards/?ids=64,66,73,79,88,94,101,105,126,127,134,145,155,165,172,180,187,196,203,214,222,250,257,265,272,280,296,315,322,330,346,358,367,378,397&search). Clicking on each card will drop down a menu with more information about it, as well as provide a link to the entire collection, in case you want to see Maki in her China dress, Nico in a yukata or whatever.
> 
> For those non-SIF-playing readers, “UR” stands for “Ultra Rare,” the highest level of rarity in the SIF. In the early days, each set included seven SRs - Super Rare - and two URs. The URs were given special backgrounds that could be lined up to form a complete picture. A bit more recently, a new level of rarity, the SSR - Super Super Rare - was added between the SR and UR levels. These new cards were given backgrounds like the URs, but thus far, none line up with, well, anything. From a photoshoot perspective, it is as if the two girls in the URs had their pictures taken at the same time while those posing for the SSRs were taken at a different time, from a different angle and in a different location in the overall scene.
> 
> Of course, as SIF does not exist in HtHaN, so too are URs absent, thus why the girls refer to the chosen pairings by other terms. Also, at this point the URs are the only special ones, but a scene like Ice Queen focused on the newer SSRs. I’m not entirely sure how I want to work the distinction between the two into the story, but I do intend for it to exist in some way.


	6. UR My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the second UR photoshoot in which Nico and Maki are the focus pair of a Valentine's theme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.3k  
> Rating: T  
> Time Frame: Sometime after episode 10 of the first season.  
> Story Arc: “Valentine’s Photoshoot”  
> UR a Pair  
> UR My Valentine
> 
> I must admit it felt a little weird writing a scene themed around a holiday when it takes place nowhere near said holiday. But that’s where my ~~µ’s~~ muse took me. Que zura, zura… ╮(︶▽︶)╭

Why are we doing a Valentine’s Day theme now? Maki wondered as she adjusted the red tie around her neck. It was closer to Halloween than Valentine’s. Was the magazine company really going to publish the photos right away or were they going to hold on to them until next February? If the latter, were they that certain about the popularity of µ’s? While Maki certainly appreciated the vote of confidence, Nico was quick to remind everyone that the idol industry was a volatile one and a lot could happen in a short time that could make or break any group.

But more important than any of that, why the heck was Maki paired with Nico for a Valentine’s Day theme? Maki sure as heck wasn’t dating the older girl. Not that the idea of doing so was completely unappealing…

No. Derail that train of thought.

Why not pick an actual couple like Nozomi and Eli? Well, at least Maki assumed they were a couple. She was also pretty sure Rin and Hanayo were dating as well. Why not them? Sure, the two third-years had been matched for the Christmas theme and Rin seemed quite insistent on being paired with Hanayo for the Hanami theme, but…

But what about the second-years? Maki couldn’t quite figure them out. All three of them seemed closer than just friends, and maybe they were. But Maki felt little need to press any of them for details; it was their business, not hers. So had they all been paired off already? Maki did a mental tally. No, Honoka and Kotori hadn’t been the focus pair of a set yet. So why not them?

Why Nico and Maki?

And why did the whole thing bother her in the first place?

Maki sighed and gave herself one last look over in the mirror. May as well get this over with. She stepped out of the changing room.

“Maki-chan!” Kotori called to the redhead.

Maki turned toward the ash-haired girl.

“Here’s yours.” The designer held out a yellow box with a red ribbon. “Nico-chan made this one for you.”

“Nico-chan?” Maki blinked. Her heartrate picked up as she accepted box, but as soon as she realized it was merely an empty prop, a pang of something strange shot through her.

“She added the rose to the bow.” Kotori pointed out. “She thought a red flower like that would suit you well.”

“I see…”

“Good luck.”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to go hand these out to everyone else.” Kotori smiled and walked off.

Good luck? It was just a photoshoot. Sure, Maki wasn’t particularly interested in having her picture taken all the time, but it was for the good of µ’s. According to Hanayo, Maki held her own in popularity polls the fans held. Apparently, fans liked seeing pictures of her in the magazines. And it wasn’t as if Maki wasn’t aware that she was attractive. As such, if posing for a few shots gave the fans what they wanted, boosted the popularity of µ’s and increased their chances of making it to Love Live, then so be it. But it had nothing to do with luck. What the heck was Kotori talking about?

“’Bout time you got here.”

Maki bristled at the sound of her senior’s voice.

“You ready to lose?” Nico practically sang.

“What was that?”

Oh no, Maki had forgotten about their bet. She quickly looked over her competition. The costumes were nothing special, basically just normal school uniforms in the holiday colors, a few heart-shaped buttons and Happy Valentine’s Day written somewhere. Heck, Nico was even wearing her normal red bows. Really the main difference was that Eli, Umi and herself were sporting tops similar to blazers while the rest of the girls wore the sailor style. Also, their ties and scarves were matched to their image color. But, if the outfits were pretty much equal, then Maki had a natural advantage, right?

Maki’s gaze drifted down and she realized that Nico’s shirt was a little short. As such, it revealed a bit of her midriff. That wasn’t anything that gave her an advantage, right? It was just a little glimpse… Geez, her cheerleader and bathing suit had both covered less. Same with that silly panda outfit she had worn for the animal set… So why was Maki having trouble looking away?

“Entranced by Nico’s adorableness?”

“Buweehh?” Maki looked back up to a smirking Nico. “N-no! I j-just…” She silently cursed her sudden stutter and cleared her throat. “Your shirt is a little short.” She forced out. “That’s all.”

“Is it?” Nico looked down at her own outfit. “I think it’s cute.” She posed. “And the fans will definitely like it.”

“Hrm…”

“Don’t worry, Nico won’t have Maki-chan do anything too embarrassing when she loses.”

Maki fixed the other girl with a flat stare. “You know we never did set terms.” She crossed her arms.

Nico shrugged. “I figured we’d just do like the last few times; loser buys the winner a crepe.”

“Are you two ready?” A photographer asked as she walked up.

“Nico is always ready!” The twin-tailed girl proclaimed with a radiant smile.

For the briefest of moments, Maki felt a tiny bit of envy toward the older girl’s ability turn on a smile like a light bulb, even if it often felt a bit fake. Not that any of the fans would know it was fake as they wouldn’t know the context of the circumstances.

However, as the shoot progressed, Maki watched Nico out of the corner of her eye. The raven-haired girl’s smile became more natural by the moment. Being in front of the camera truly was something Nico enjoyed, and it was showing.

Nico held her signature gesture for a shot before leaning into Maki for another. She then bounced away about half a meter and held out her bag of prop chocolates towards the redhead. Maki did her best to keep up with her senior’s movements while still paying attention to the directions being issued by the woman with the camera.

“Maki-chan! Maki-chan!” Nico laughed. “Here!” She held out her hand.

Without thinking Maki accepted before turning to wink at the camera.

“Perfect.” The camerawoman said. “That one should turn out good.”

* * *

Geez, Maki-chan sure was cute in that outfit. Nico thought as she changed into the second, more stylized version of the set. Red truly did suit the younger girl.

The aspiring idol had to put every effort into being as cute as possible to ensure victory against the likes of that. She had posed and pouted and smiled and held hands and pulled out every stop she could, yet all that redhead had to do was wink and Nico’s heart fluttered. She could only imagine how that would affect the votes from the fans.

Nico wasn’t sure she wanted to admit it, but there was a chance she might actually lose to her junior.

And yet, for some reason, that didn’t bother Nico as much as she though it would. Certainly, Nico was still the cutest in the world, right? But maybe, just maybe, she would be willing to let Maki take a turn this one time.

She secured the top button on the jacket and straightened the bow on top of it before giving herself a final review in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she exited the dressing room.

“Nicocchi!” Nozomi called from down the way.

Nico turned to the purple-haired girl.

“I have your temp tattoos.” The spiritual girl held out two small sheets, a cloth and a bottle of water. “The rest of us are busy, so you two will have to put them on yourselves.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” The raven-haired girl accepted the items.

“Good luck.” Nozomi winked before walking away.

Nico rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. It was just a little body sticker… wait. Nico looked down at her costume. With long sleeves and socks that passed the knees, there was not much available space for placement of the tattoo. That meant Maki would… Nico shook her head. She would just have to apply it herself.

“Want me to help you with that?” a voice asked from behind her.

“M-Maki-chan?” Nico spun to face the redhead.

Maki blinked.

“Oh, yeah, uhm, sure…” Nico held out the supplies.

“Is one of those for me?”

“Yeah…”

“Which one do you want?” Maki asked.

“Either one is fine. They’re pretty much the same, just mirrored.”

“Alright.” The first-year took the one with the smaller heart on the right. “Want to dampen that for me?” She indicated the cloth.

“Sure.”

“How about right here?” Maki suddenly pressed the tattoo against Nico’s right thigh, just above the hem of her sock.

Nico gritted her teeth in an effort to keep from blushing.

“That ready?” Maki looked up and reached for the towel.

“Yeah…”

“You alright?”

“Fine…”

“Alright.” Maki shrugged and placed the damp cloth over the body decal.

A strange emotion crossed Nico’s consciousness. Was it disappointment? Sure, this wasn’t the first time they had used temporary tattoos for a photoshoot, but Nozomi had been far too… Nozomi when applying the sizable heart decal for their swimsuit set. And Nico remembered Hanayo being quite professional when she applied the stars for the cheerleader set. But for whatever reason, she found herself wanting Maki to react in some way. Or at least in some way other than simply being as impartial as she was now. Well, at least she’d make a good doctor like that.

“Uhm…” Maki started standing up. “Do you want to do mine?”

Nico swallowed. “Sure.” She took back the bottle and cloth and knelt.

Maki’s socks only covered her calves and part of Nico wanted to slap the stupid thing just below the knee and be done with it. But that wasn’t where Nozomi had hers, or Honoka, or Eli, or… She sighed and placed the tattoo on Maki’s left leg.

Nico heard the other girl’s breath hitch and glanced up. Maki’s cheeks were just starting to flush and when their eyes met, the first-year turned away. And for some reason that made Nico feel better. It seemed she wasn’t the only one embarrassed after all. Nico’s assumption had probably been right, that Maki could approach applying the tattoo like a doctor with a patient, but things were different when the roles were reversed. And maybe, just maybe, that blush was because it was Nico. She didn’t recall the redhead reacting as such to Rin for the swimsuit set or Eli for the cheerleader set, though she couldn’t be sure. But she hoped she was remembering correctly.

“Are you two ready?” The photographer asked as she walked up to the pair.

“Uhm, yeah…” Maki replied with a shy smile.

Nico allowed herself a brief moment to admire her junior’s demure side. Maki often portrayed herself as a cool and detached young woman, but put her in front of a camera and things changed. Unlike Nico who thrived on being the center of attention, Maki generally shied away from it. The obvious exception was when music was involved; Maki loved playing the piano and could hold her own as the center of a song. Truly, her passion for music was unlike anything Nico had seen. And that was another thing Nico admired about her.

Honestly, Nico was impressed that Maki had held out as long as she had through this photoshoot. During the last one, it was obvious, even half-way through, that the younger girl was forcing her smile. But she seemed to be faring better this time around. Still, as she was paired with Nico for this set, Nico wanted to ensure that everything was perfect; that all smiles were natural and nothing was forced.

Nico stood up on the swing being used as a prop. “C’mon, Maki-chan, stand up and smile!”

“I’m not standing.” The redhead shook her head.

“But it’s fun!” The raven-haired girl insisted.

“It’s childish.”

“Hey!”

“What was that about smiling?” Maki smirked.

“That’s not fair!”

The first-year laughed. “I’m sorry, Nico-chan.”

Well, at least her smile seemed honest. “Nico will forgive you this time.”

“They’re taking another shot.” Maki reached out a hand toward the camera. “Smile, Nico-chan.”

Perhaps under different circumstances, Nico would have protested again, but something about the idea of the group’s resident tsundere telling the No. 1 Idol in the Universe to smile was far too amusing. So, Nico laughed. She turned toward the camera with the smile she didn’t need her idol persona to produce.

The photographer gave the pair a thumbs-up and snapped another picture.

* * *

“That was fun.” Nico skipped over to the redhead exiting the dressing room. “I believe we made the right choice using us as the focus pair for that last set.”

“I hope the fans like the pictures.” Maki replied.

“Of course they will.” The raven-haired girl assured. “Maki-chan was very cute in those outfits.”

“Oh, uhm…” Pink dusted Maki’s cheeks. “Thanks. You were too, Nico-chan.”

“I know.” Nico grinned. “Nico looks adorable in everything.”

Maki opened her mouth to rebut, but was interrupted when her stomach suddenly grumbled, causing Nico to laugh.

“Want to go get some crepes?” The twin-tailed girl asked. “There’s a good shop the next station down.”

“Isn’t there one near this station?”

“There is, but it isn’t as good.” Nico admitted with a shrug. “Trust me, you’ll like this place.”

“Sounds good.” Maki nodded.

“Say, Maki-chan.”

“Mmm?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“What?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” The twin-tailed girl repeated.

Maki furrowed her brow. “But it isn’t Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, c’mon, Maki-chan, have a little fun.” Nico laughed, shoving the taller girl playfully. “We just spent the last half hour or so doing a Valentine theme. So, Happy Valentine’s.”

“I suppose.” Maki resigned herself to her senior’s request, though not as reluctantly as she would have thought. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nico-chan.”

The shorter girl grinned. “You know, in honor of the holiday, we should get chocolate on our crepes.”

Maki allowed herself to laugh a little. “Alright.”

With that decision made, the two girls headed for the door. As they exited, Nico thought there was something else about crepes that she was supposed to remember. After a moment, however, she dismissed the thought. It must not have been that important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have some ideas for some stuff concerning the other sets mentioned in the first part of this arc. Whenever I get around to writing them, I will probably have to wedge them in between what I have here.
> 
> Cards mentioned:  
>   
> 


	7. The Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki meet by chance on a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.2k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Some time during the rainy season of Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“Nico-chan?”

The girl in the pink rain slicker turned. “Oh, hey, Maki-chan, what’s up?”

“It is you, I thought so.” The redhead said, walking up.

“Of course, I’m Nico.” The raven-haired girl grinned. “There is only one Nico-nii in the universe!”

“And thank the gods for that.” Maki smirked. “I don’t think we could handle more than one.”

“Nico’s cuteness is overwhelming, isn’t it?” Nico replied, donning her idol persona.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Maki stated flatly, doubting her senior would catch her intended meaning. Though, to be perfectly honest, she couldn’t deny that the rabbit ears were kind of cute, in their own, somewhat childish way. Nico had worn several rabbit themed costumes so far and apparently, many fans now associated her with the animal. And of course, pink had always suited Nico well in general.

“So what brings you here today?” Nico asked, her voice returning to normal while she tried to place where she had seen her junior’s outfit before. In a store window? Online? In a catalogue? Yes, that was it, one of the catalogues to which Nico subscribed; not because she could afford anything in it, but because when she found something she liked, she would try to find something that could pass as similar from a less expensive brand. Of course, Maki could afford the real thing and Nico shoved down a pang of jealousy; she shouldn’t blame the other girl for her upbringing. And truth be told, the dress had been worth every yen, as it looked utterly adorable on the redhead.

“I met up with Rin and Hanayo earlier today.” Maki explained. “And Hanayo wanted to purchase some new single from some idol…”

“You mean this one?” Nico couldn’t help interrupting as she pulled a pair of CDs out of her bag.

Maki rolled her eyes. “Yes, that one.” Of course, Nico would buy one… two? Why two? Then again, she did own three copies of that limited-edition idol performance thing Hanayo was always trying to watch. Did Hanayo buy two copies today as well? Maki hadn’t really been paying that close attention.

“I already downloaded the songs,” Nico was saying, as though Maki was listening, “but the disc comes with a bonus interview with the group and a ton of exclusive artwork. I’m going to their concert later this month so I’ll see if I can get one of these signed…”

“Uh huh…” the redhead uttered as the idol-obsessed girl continued. Hanayo had already babbled on and on about the exact same thing on their way to the store and Maki had barely paid attention then. Still, she couldn’t deny that seeing her friends get so excited about something made her feel, if nothing else, a little happy.

“So, where are those other two?” Nico suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Maki’s attention turned back to reality.

“Hanayo and Rin.”

“Oh, they’re going to a movie.”

“And they didn’t invite you?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“They did,” Maki shrugged, “but it’s some action flick that Rin wants to see and I’m just not that interested.”

“You could have still gone with them.” Nico pointed out. “I mean what else are you going to do today? We’re not practicing because of the rain, so…”

“I’m heading home to study.” The first year stated.

“Figures.” The third year snorted. “Well, I’m on my way out as well, so I’ll walk you to the station.”

“Y-you don’t have to…”

“Oh, I see,” Nico held a hand against her heart, feigning pain, “Maki-chan only wants to spend time with Rin and Hanayo. She’s got no time for poor little Nico…”

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Maki protested as her cheeks started to flush. “I… just… I mean, you don’t have to go out of your way for me.”

At this Nico laughed. Seeing her junior get flustered was always a highlight of her day. “Maki-chan, the station is right over there.” She pointed for emphasis. “And we’re taking the same train from here anyway. Nico’s not going out of her way. But if Maki-chan rea~lly wants to go alone…” She couldn’t help continuing her teasing.

“It’s f-fine.” The redhead sputtered. Geez, why did her senior’s teasing always make her feel like this? She had been doing fine just moments ago, even getting in some teasing of her own. Calm down Maki, calm down.

“So shall we go?” Nico opened the door. “After you, m’lady.” She bowed dramatically.

That was enough to get Maki back on track. She rolled her eyes, but accepted the exaggerated courtesy anyway. Once outside, she remained under the awning so she could open her umbrella. “I suppose you’ll want under mine again?” She asked the girl beside her, trying vainly to keep the heat down from her face as memories of the last time bubbled up. It had been the first time Nico had supposedly confessed to her, but it certainly hadn’t been the last.

“Nico’s prepared this time!” Nico twirled to show off her brightly colored rain jacket. She planted her feet and posed with a smug smile. “But if Maki-chan wants Nico to join her…”

“Nevermind!” Maki crushed her embarrassment under her heel and began to stomp off into the rain.

“Ooo! Crepes!”

Maki tried to ignore the girl behind her, but suddenly, her hand was grabbed and she found herself being dragged towards a food stand. “Hey!” She protested. “Nico-chan, wai…”

“Strawberry cream for me!” Nico ordered cheerfully with barely a glance at the menu. “What do you want, Maki-chan?”

“I… uhm…”

“Sorry, they don’t have a tomato flavor.”

“Kiwi.” The first year deadpanned towards her senior before turning to the old woman in the stall. “I’ll take a kiwi pineapple crepe, please.”

“Going for tart to match your personality, I see.” The third year quipped, handing over a bill.

“Hey, you… I… wha…” Maki found herself unable to figure out what to respond to first.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nico laughed, receiving her change. “It was my idea, so it’s my treat.”

“Oh… uhm… alright…”

A small breeze picked up. It wasn’t enough to affect the heavy drops, but it was enough to push some of Nico’s hair into her face. She wrinkled her nose and swatted the strands away.

“I knew that stuff wasn’t going to help as well as the old brand.” The raven-haired girl muttered under her breath. “It was a good sale, but I should have just bought the usual…” She pulled the offending hair out of her mouth and made another sour expression. She was just about to dig in her pack for a clip when a pink one entered her field of vision. “W-what the…?” She sputtered. “M-Maki?”

Silently, Maki continued to reach over, bending down slightly to get a better view. Though she fumbled a little, she managed to quickly collect the longer strands and clipped them, relatively neatly. “So yours gets frizzy too, huh?” She said, straightening back up.

“Yeah, though probably not as bad as yours…” Nico responded. Her hand still in her bag, she grabbed her compact instead and flipped it open. “Maki-chan, this…” she touched the flower-shaped clip “is really cute.”

“My aunt gave me them a while back.” Maki explained. “I’ve carried them around in my purse ever since, in case I needed them.”

“Them?”

“Yeah, she gave me two.” She produced another flower clip; purple this time.

“I’ve never seen you wear them…” Nico commented.

Maki shrugged. “They’re not really my style.”

“Oh?” Nico snatched clip, closed the distance between them, and reached up. With expert precision, she secured the surprisingly few loose strands of Maki’s hair. She quickly deduced that the other girl was more accustomed to dealing with the humidity and had prepared with the best of the best products. Still, she wanted to prove a point. “There.” She said, stepping back to admire her work. “I dunno, I think it suits you just fine.” She turned her compact so Maki could see.

“Maybe…” Maki mimicked Nico’s movement and touched her clip.

“It matches your eyes.” The woman behind the counter said with a gentle smile. “She’s right,” she nodded to Nico “you look fine.”

“I know, right?” Nico grinned. “Nico knows her accessories.”

“Thank you…” Maki replied quietly, wanting to hide her embarrassment from the realization that the whole scene that had just played out had been public, but she knew she was blushing anyway.

“Your orders are ready, by the way.”

“Oh, sorry to keep you waiting.” Nico reached for her treat.

“Don’t worry about it.” The woman laughed. “You two are the first customers I’ve had since the rain started. As thanks, I gave you both a little extra.”

“Really? Thank you!” Nico practically cheered. She loved getting good deals, especially unexpected ones.

“Yes, thank you… again…” Maki retrieved hers as well.

“You’re very welcome. You two remind me a lot of an old friend of mine and myself. Watching your little show there brought back a lot of memories. Be sure to stop by again soon!”

“We will!” Nico assured before leading Maki back to the sidewalk.

“I thought you were prepared today…” the redhead wondered aloud.

“What do you mean?” the raven-haired girl inquired.

“You wore that cu… I mean, you wore that jacket, yet here you are under my umbrella anyway.”

Nico smirked, having caught Maki’s slip. “Well yeah, otherwise my crepe would get all soggy.”

Maki found herself wondering if that was the real reason, or if Nico was just looking for more ways to tease her. Maybe another fake confession was coming soon? After a moment of thought, she realized something was wrong. “Uhm, we passed the station.” She put words to her concern.

“Yeah, we have time until the next train.” Nico admitted. “I figured we could walk a bit while we eat.”

“That’s fine, I guess…”

“Speaking of, let me try some of yours.” Nico suddenly said. Without waiting for a reply, she leaned over and took a bite of Maki’s crepe.

“N-Nico-ch-chan?!”

“Mmmm, that’s actually pretty good.” Nico licked the whipped cream off her lips. “I can see why you…” She noticed Maki was far more flustered than she would have anticipated. “Oh, calm down, Maki-chan, it was just…” an indirect kiss… “a bite…” Oh… Oh gods… “Here, you can have some of mine if you want.” No, you’re just making it worse! Despite her thoughts, Nico held out her crepe.

“Uhm… a-alright…” Maki replied, trying to figure out the best way to take said bite as both her hands were occupied and Nico wasn’t exactly holding the treat steady.

“Oop…” Nico’s toe caught the edge of an uneven section of pavement.

“Geh…”

“Oops… Sorry, Maki-chan…” Nico reached up and plucked a slice of strawberry from the taller girl’s cheek. “Want this one?” Whether Maki opened her mouth to confirm or deny, it didn’t matter, as the shorter girl tossed the fruit in anyway.

Maki obediently chewed, slowly, as her face flushed to match her hair.

Nico retrieved her handkerchief. “Let me get the rest of it.” She said, holding the cloth out under the rain for a moment to dampen it. “Though we shouldn’t let all of it go to waste.” She collected a sizable dollop of whipped cream with her finger and shoved it in her own mouth. Still not helping… Making a conscious effort to quell her embarrassment, Nico quickly wiped away the reminder with the cloth.

“That…” Maki said, hesitantly after swallowing “actually… tasted pretty good…”

“That’s one of my favorite flavors.” Nico said, hoping to move the conversation past the point of her own awkwardness. Of course, that meant letting Maki move past hers as well, which was a bit of a shame, as the redhead was adorable when agitated.

“I know you like sweet things.”

“Well, Nico is sweet so…”

Maki rolled her eyes.

And just like that, things returned to normal. If asked to recall, neither girl would later remember how long it took for them to finish their crepes, but they kept walking anyway. Snack consumed and still clad in her rain jacket, Nico remained under Maki’s umbrella as they talked about nothing of extreme importance. The fact that it was raining harder than when they first left the shelter of inside didn’t seem to bother them at all. Then, at some point, Maki’s phone went off.

“That’s my mom.” Maki explained, retrieving her device. Her conversation was polite, to the point and ended quickly. “I didn’t realize how late it was already.” She stared at the time displayed on the screen after hanging up. “I’m sorry, Nico-chan, but I need to head home now.”

Nico craned her neck to see the time as well. “Yeah, I should probably head back as well. The kids will want dinner soon. Oh, but before I forget…” She reached up towards the pink flower clip still in her hair.

“Keep it.”

“Huh?”

“I think that one suits you more than me.” Maki said with a smile. “It looks cute on you.”

“T-thanks.” Nico’s heartrate increased slightly. One could forgive her, however, as a complimenting Maki could catch just about anyone off guard. Mentally shaking it off, she glanced around at their surroundings. “You know, I think we walked far enough that we may as well just continue to the next station.”

Maki laughed lightly. “I think you might be right.”

“Onward it is then.” Nico grinned, taking her junior’s hand.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired primarily by the no-longer-new event for SIF AC.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It’s established canon that Eli and Nozomi have a special bond over parfaits, but I’ve seen no shortage of fan works depicting Nico and Maki with crepes. So I may as well hop on that bandwagon. HtHaN canon: Nico and Maki get crepes together almost as often as Eli and Nozomi get parfaits or Hanayo and Rin get ramen. Of course good luck getting the most dishonest pair in the group to admit that there is anything special about this ritual.
> 
> As for the stuff about hair, it was really just an excuse to have one give the other the clips depicted in the SIFAC cards. I have curly hair, so I know from personal experience the annoyances of dealing with it during the humid months. And while I originally was going to have Nico give the purple one to Maki, to continue with the theme that she really was prepared for a rainy day, it felt unbalanced with Nico being the only giver in the scene, so I flipped it. It still feels a little rough to me, so I may come back some time later and attempt to smooth it out, but I’m pretty sure I will leave Maki as the original owner of the clips and giving one to Nico. It may also be the only time Maki’s gift is cheaper than Nico’s.
> 
> Also, Maki asking Nico if she wants under her umbrella “again” is a reference to one of the old [Secret Shortcuts](http://nikomaki.tumblr.com/post/75911521506/lovelive-secret-shortcuts-cut-1-translation) from early in the franchise that I am taking into HtHaN canon. This is also the first confession referenced.


	8. Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> µ's has an ice cream themed photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.9k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Some time during the summer of Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

Maki stepped out of the makeshift dressing room and headed for the door. Upon exiting the ice cream parlor, she squeezed her eyes shut as a camera flash caught her off guard. Grimacing, she chastised herself for not expecting such a thing; this was a photoshoot after all.

Actually, the event was more than just a photoshoot, it was also to promote µ’s and the parlor. And it had all started with plans for a much-needed fundraising event for new costumes for the group’s next live.

Maki couldn’t remember whose idea it was to sell ice cream, but she did remember Nozomi teasing Eli about parfaits and Eli suggesting they contact the parlor they frequented. The owners of the parlor had gladly sold the ingredients to the girls at cost and allowed them after-hour access to use their equipment to make the ice cream. They waived their normal rental fee of their cart, providing the event would take place in front of their store, and had even gone out of their way to order custom serving cups with a cute µ’s logo, which they donated to the cause.

It came as no surprise to anyone when Nico suggested they turn the event into a photoshoot. She and Kotori worked with the designers to use some of the costumes the company had in stock and tailor them to fit everyone. Eli and Nico then gussied them up with cute accessories that they had made.

Maki made her way over toward the area where excess ice cream, beyond that which could fit in the cart, was being kept. It had been requested by the photographers to have a few shots taken of everyone scooping, serving and eating the dessert. Having only eaten a little for lunch, she decided to get a quick snack and get the eating pictures out of the way early.

Memories of the previous night spent making all of the sweetened frozen cream flashed through Maki’s mind as she glanced the display before her. She had never made ice cream before, and even Nico, who had done small batches, had never done so with professional grade equipment. It had been quite fun.

The first-year student took a cone, fitted it in a paper sleeve, grabbed a scoop and looked at her options. Although there was well over a dozen different flavors and several were mixed, somewhere along the lines, the group had made nine single-flavor batches. For whatever reason, none of the tubs had their flavors listed and Maki couldn’t honestly remember which one was which. There was probably a list over by the register, but she couldn’t see it from here. Nonetheless, her gaze fell on the tub of pink ice cream and she started to reach for it.

“And now, just for today,” a high-pitched voice caught Maki’s attention, “Nico-nii’s Super Special, Love Nico Perfect Scoop!”

Maki rolled her eyes, but turned to watch anyway. Her braggart of a senior twirled the scoop in her hands with unnecessary flourish before aiming it at one of the containers in front of her. Quickly, but with expert precision, she guided the scoop across the surface of the ice cream. Sure enough, when she maneuvered the bowl in her hand under the scoop, the ball of ice cream that was placed on top was indeed a perfect sphe…

A particular detail caught Maki’s eye. The ice cream in question was purple.

“A wonderful performance, Nicocchi!” Nozomi said from her position behind the cart, smiling as a photographer took a shot.

Nozomi. Wasn’t Nozomi’s image color purple?

“Hehe…” Nico responded smugly, posing to allow a picture to be taken of her as well.

There was a container of red ice cream in the cart next to her. Why hadn’t Nico chosen that one?

“Wonderful!” Kotori added.

It’s not like Maki wanted Nico to have chosen the red batch. Why should she care? Why did it bother her anyway?

“That’s nyamazing!” Rin cheered from nearby.

“Hrmph!” Maki’s hand drifted away from the carton of pink ice cream as she turned her attention away from the scene by the cart. The next one over was green. Was green Rin’s color or Hanayo’s? And hadn’t Kotori worn green a time or two as well? Not that it mattered. Green was fine. Green wasn’t pink. After slapping a scoop into her cone, Maki grabbed a spoon and practically stomped over to the cart.

“About time you joined us, Maki-chan.” Nico smirked.

“Hrmph!” Maki repeated her previous expression of dissatisfaction.

“Green, huh?” Nico questioned. “Nico thought Maki-chan was going to go for the red.”

“And why would I do that?” Maki shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and glanced at the older girl over her shoulder, barely registering the photographer snapping shots nearby.

“To match Nico, of course!” She held up her sundae cup, with the still perfect, and still purple sphere on top.

“That’s dumb.”

“No it’s not!” the third year protested. “It’s cute!”

“Nico. Maki.” Eli chastised. “Don’t scare away the customers by fighting.”

“It’s not my fault Maki is being an <Ice Queen.>” Nico grumbled, loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Said blonde raised an eyebrow and glanced at Maki, likely gauging the younger girl’s reaction.

It took a moment for the English words Nico had used to process in Maki’s mind, but when they did, she baulked. “What the heck? I don’t get it.”

“Well, I would have called you Ice Princess,” Nico shrugged, “but I think in this case <Ice Queen> is a lot funnier.”

Maki’s face flushed. “I’m not made of ice!” She retorted.

“But you’ve been so cold to Nico…”

“Maki-chan!” Honoka called. “It’s your turn on the register!”

“Coming!” The redhead replied, giving one last glare at the raven-haired girl before departing.

“<Ice Queen>?” Eli asked once she believed Maki to be out of earshot.

“What?” Nico asked. “She’s been colder than usual to me all week.”

“Well, you’re going to have to be a bit less subtle if you want her to understand.” Nozomi motioned to Nico’s sundae.

“I couldn’t find the red!” the aspiring idol complained.

The spiritual girl tapped the glass under her elbow.

“Oh…”

* * *

Geez, what the heck was up with Nico-chan today?

Maki’s foul mood persisted even when she returned home for the night. After she had finished her time at the cash register, her senior had apologized for teasing her. And Maki would have accepted the apology had it not been delivered in Nico’s annoying idol persona. Honestly, was it too much to just apologize normally?

Of course, with the apology rejected, Nico had gone straight back to teasing. Maki found herself somewhat concerned how well her pictures had turned out. She honestly didn’t remember smiling much.

Well, that wasn’t completely true. Maki had smiled a little during the second part of the event. Once all of the ice cream had been sold, the photoshoot had moved indoors to a small side room in the parlor. The girls had changed into more stylized costumes and posed for a series of shots around a tiny, decorated platform and a greenscreen.

And Nico had continued her teasing.

Sighing, Maki moved through her room, but paused when she caught her reflection at the edge of her view. She turned to face the mirror. Ughn, she looked tired.

Purple.

Nico’s ice cream scoop had been purple.

Maki blinked before staring herself in the eye for a moment.

Red.

Nico had complained that Maki hadn’t chosen red to compliment her purple.

Idiot. How had she not figured that out? Of course Nico had teased her about it; she had deserved it.

The sound of her phone jolted her back to reality.

RiceQueen: Are you still coming over to review the photos tomorrow?

NishikinoMaki: Of course

NishikinoMaki: Why wouldn’t I?

RiceQueen: Well…

RiceQueen: I thought you and Nico-chan were fighting

NishikinoMaki: We’re always fighting

NishikinoMaki: But it’s fine. I’ll be there

NishikinoMaki: I actually need to apologize to Nico-chan.

RiceQueen: Oh, I see

RiceQueen: I hope you two make up

NishikinoMaki: We’ll be fine

NishikinoMaki: Just like always

RiceQueen: Alright

RiceQueen: See you tomorrow, Maki-chan!

NishikinoMaki: Good night, Hanayo.

* * *

Why did she think she would have time to apologize to Nico while at Hanayo’s house? Maki wondered, not paying nearly as much attention as she likely should to the photos displayed on Hanayo’s laptop screen.

It shouldn’t have surprised her that she had arrived before her senior and she wasn’t going to wait awkwardly outside. After Maki had announced her presence with the doorbell, the youngest µ’s member answered the door quickly and ushered Maki to her room. Nico arrived surprisingly shortly after, even before Maki had a chance to start reviewing the photo catalogue. And now the three of them sat huddled around the table in Hanayo’s room, scrolling through the pictures from the photoshoot.

“Oh, I like that one.” Nico said, indicating a picture of Honoka precariously balancing five scoops of ice cream on a single cone.

Maki had to resist the urge to snidely question why Nico wasn’t solely focusing on pictures of herself.

“Yes, that is a good one.” Hanayo agreed, flagging the file. “I also love this one.” She moved the cursor to yet another shot of Rin, this time ringing up a sale.

Surprisingly, it was Hanayo who seemed to have the one-track mind today. Well, perhaps that was a little unfair; she had chosen several shots of the other girls, but had yet to pass up commenting on a single one of Rin.

“Maki-chan?”

Maki blinked back to reality. “Huh?”

“You’ve been kind of quiet.” Nico pointed out. “Do you want to lend your photographer’s eye to this or just let us idol experts handle it?”

“Uhm…”

“Do you have a favorite?” Hanayo inquired.

“Oh, uhm… this one.” I guess… Maki pointed to a random picture on the screen.

Nico snorted a little.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” the older girl dismissed, “it’s just I didn’t think you’d so blatantly pick one of your own as your favorite.”

“Huh?” Maki took a better look at the photo she had chosen. It wasn’t half bad of an angle, but it was one where she wasn’t smiling at all. Of course, that probably described the bulk of her pictures for the shoot, but she really looked annoyed in this one as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

“But it is a good one.” Hanayo commented.

“True.” Nico agreed. “Maki-chan’s always cute when she’s grumpy.”

Maki opened her mouth to retort, but quickly snapped it shut. She really couldn’t deny the fact that she had indeed been grumpy. That and the fact that Nico wasn’t using her usual teasing tone. Did Nico really think she was cute when she was grumpy?

“Should I flag it to keep?” the brunette asked.

“Uhm, yeah… sure.” The redhead replied.

“Say, have we picked one for Umi yet?” the raven haired girl inquired.

“I’m not sure…” Hanayo applied a filter to only display those she had flagged and refreshed the page. “Looks like just this one so far.”

“Hrm… That’s a good one, but we should probably grab at least one more, just in case, before we move on to the second set.”

“Agreed.” Hanayo nodded before resetting the filters and reloading the full catalogue. “How about this one?” She selected a shot of Umi in which the blue haired girl had just finished stacking two scoops on a cone and was about to hand it to a customer.

“I think that may actually be better than the other one.” Maki pointed out.

“Perfect.” Nico said. “On to the next phase.”

Hanayo switched tabs and immediately giggled. “Nico-chan, they put you under the Sweet part of the sign.”

“But of course!” Nico’s voice unsurprisingly rose in pitch. “Nico-nii is the Sweetest Idol in the Universe.”

Hanayo continued giggling while Maki bit her tongue. Play nice today, Maki. You still have to apologize. Then Hanayo stopped laughing. Why?

Oh. Maki noticed the picture over which the cursor was hovering. In and of itself, the picture was fine and at least it was one in which she was smiling. However, had Hanayo not pointed out the detail in Nico’s picture, she likely would never have noticed its opposite in hers.

“Cold…” The word slipped from Maki’s lips before she had a chance to think better. Ice Queen. Part of her wanted to be upset, but she really couldn’t blame the photographers; they did not know what background eventually take the place of the greenscreen. She couldn’t blame those who added in the background either, as they hadn’t been around for the spat. And she really couldn’t blame Nico either.

Nico-chan… Had she really been that cold to Nico lately?

“I’m sorry, Nico-chan.”

“What?” There was more than a little confusion in the older girl’s voice.

“I’m sorry I was cold to you this week.” Maki expanded on her initial apology.

“Maki-chan…”

“I’m going to make some more tea.” Hanayo suddenly said, standing up and making a hasty exit from the room.

“You weren’t really that cold.” Nico admitted. “I was kind of exaggerating for effect. Sorry for calling you an Ice Queen.”

“<Ice Queen.>” Maki corrected in English.

“Yeah, that.”

“It was pretty bad.”

“Yeah, I suppose it was kind of mean. Sorry.”

“No.” Maki shook her head. “I meant it was a bad pun.”

“All puns are bad.”

“Yet you still made it.”

“Well, they’re bad, but they’re still funny.”

Maki shrugged.

“Or at least they’re supposed to be funny…”

“… It… was a little funny.” Maki admitted after a moment.

“Really?”

“Just a little. Maybe.”

Nico grinned. “So… Can I say you’re melting now?”

Maki deadpanned a silent response.

“Warming up to it a little?”

The redhead rolled her eyes.

“Not overheating, are you?”

Maki sighed.

“Wouldn’t want to see steam come out your ears.”

“You’re going to if you keep that up.”

Nico flashed a toothy grin and her signature gesture.

“Artificial sweetener…” Maki gave voice to an idea as it popped into her head.

“What was that, nico?” The idol persona voice returned.

Pink dusted her cheeks, but having already said it aloud, Maki figured it was best to continue. Unconsciously, her hand moved up to twirl a strand of hair around a finger. “Why use Splenda when you already have enough sugar?”

“Is Maki-chan admitting Nico-nii is sweet?”

Maki swallowed in an attempt to focus and not stutter. “Too sweet. You’re fine as is.”

“Dwaaa!” Nico suddenly leaned in to glomp the younger girl. “Maki-chan’s being so~ honest today!”

“I-It’s only b-because of the picture!” Maki insisted, somewhat regretting having brought it up in the first place. “Idiot…”

“You like it.” Nico released the hug but couldn’t stop smiling.

“Maybe…”

“Tea’s ready!” Hanayo announced, entering the room.

“Thank you.” The two other occupants replied in unison.

“That was quick.” Nico pointed out as the brunette took her seat.

“My mother already had a new pot brewing for us.” Hanayo explained, reaching for the mouse. “Did you two pick out any more favorites while I was gone?”

“Oh, uhm… no.” the raven-haired girl admitted.

“That’s alright. How about this one?”

From there, the photo review session continued. Maki couldn’t help but notice that Nico’s smile never faltered for the rest of the time, and that made her happy. She was glad that what she told Hanayo the previous night had proved correct; not that she had really been worried or anything. Because of course, she and Nico would figure things out. That much was obvious, right? Somewhere in the back of her mind, she resolved to get better at teasing Nico in return; it was only fair, after all. Well, that and Nico was kind of cute when she was flustered; kind of… maybe.

Maki couldn’t help the smile forming on her own lips as she watched the conversation between her two friends stray off track to some other idol group they both loved. She let them talk for a few minutes before eventually pulling them back to the task at hand. Another hour or so later, all of the pictures they wanted to keep were selected and the group went their separate ways.

* * *

Maki had barely set foot on the train when her phone vibrated.

Niconii: That was fun.

NishikinoMaki: It was

Niconii: I can’t wait to see all those pics in the magazine

Niconii: I’m going to need to buy at least three copies

NishikinoMaki: Three?

Niconii: Of course!

NishikinoMaki: …

Niconii: I also can’t wait to see the costumes Kotori will make with all the money we raised.

NishikinoMaki: I think we have enough for a couple sets

Niconii: I know

Niconii: We need to do another live soon

Niconii: Yesterday was fun but an idol needs to perform too, not just pose for pictures

NishikinoMaki: I thought you loved posing for pictures

Niconii: Of course I do

Niconii: When we become famous, pictures of Nico will become priceless!

Niconii: But I love being on the stage even more

Niconii: And isn’t the singing and music part why you became an idol?

NishikinoMaki: It is

Niconii: Then there you go

Niconii: We need to do another live soon.

NishikinoMaki: Fair enough.

NishikinoMaki: Just mention it to Honoka

NishikinoMaki: She’ll get fired up and get everyone else on board

Niconii: That’s the plan

Niconii: See you tomorrow at school?

NishikinoMaki: Of course

Niconii: Have a good night, Maki-chan!

NishikinoMaki: You as well, Nico-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After making a post about observing [Maki and Nico posed under Cold and Sweet](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/163417969442/maki-is-cold-nico-is-sweet-coincidence), respectively, in their SSR cards, I knew I had to expand on the idea with a scene in HtHaN. Participating in the discussion on Sukutomo over the Ice Cream set gave me more ideas. So, now I have this.
> 
> I am not entirely certain where I want to put this scene in the overall HtHaN timeline. There are certain trends and patterns in Nico and Maki’s behavior and relationship development that I want to try to keep consistent, so I may need to move it or make some minor adjustments later. Eventually I intend to make a post to track my retcons, much like how I already have a post to track all of the scenes in their proper order.
> 
> Someday. Maybe… If I get around to it…
> 
> Cards Referenced:


	9. Side Story: The Last Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa comes a little late to the µ's ice cream photoshooot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: TsubaHono  
> Briefly Mentioned Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: 830  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: In the middle of Ice Queen and shortly after ep. 03 of season 2  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Once again, some [lovely fanart](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/172064157697/noelclover-happy-birthday-hidekins-from) created by noelclover and myonmukyuu popped up on my dash and a few days later, this scene came to be.

“Ah, Honoka-san,” a brunette said, walking up to the makeshift cash register stand “just who I was hoping to see.”

“Kira-san?” The leader of µ’s looked up in surprise.

The leader of A-RISE chuckled. “Please, Tsubasa is fine.”

“Oh, alright.” Honoka smiled. “Tsubasa-san.”

Emerald eyes found themselves momentarily captivated by those of sapphire.

“So what brings you here, Tsubasa-san?” The orange-haired girl’s words brought Tsubasa back to reality.

“Anju told me about the event that µ’s was holding today and I wanted to see it for myself.”

“Did you want to try some of the ice cream we made? It’s super good! Though we’re kinda out of, well, pretty much all of the flavors.”

“Is that why you and Nozomi-san are the only ones still out here?”

“Yeah, we sold out a lot quicker than any of us thought.” Honoka explained proudly. “It was an amazing success!” She gave a thumbs up. “Everyone else went inside to get ready for the other part of the photoshoot. Nozomi-chan and I are just here in case anyone still wants something.”

“I see.”

“So do you want to try some?” Honoka repeated her offer, bouncing a little with excitement at the prospect of serving someone whom she admired greatly.

“Definitely.” Tsubasa nodded. “What flavors do you have left?”

“Oh, uhm…” Honoka leaned forward to check the sign where everything had been listed, only to find that someone must have already taken it back into the parlor. “Nozomi-chan!” She called turning toward the cart behind her. “What do we have left?”

“Orange sorbet and mint chocolate chip!” The purple-haired girl replied as she checked the remaining supply. “I think I can get a scoop or two more of each. Oh, hey, Kira-san!” She waved at their guest.

“Orange sorbet and mint chocolate chip…” Tsubasa considered. “That sounds interesting. Sure, why not, I’ll try it.”

“Alright.” Honoka replied before moving over to the cart to collect the order.

“Looks like this will be the last of it.” Nozomi commented as she built the cone. “Sorry there isn’t more left, so this will be on us, alright?”

“You’re too kind.” Tsubasa smiled and accepted the offer, though she would have been perfectly willing to pay.

“I’ll head in after this to get ready for our part, Honoka-chan.” She turned her attention to the second-year. “Maybe I’ll send Nicocchi and Hanayo-chan out?”

“Oh, good idea!” Honoka agreed. “I think that would help make Nico-chan happy again.” She glanced back at the member of A-RISE.

“Is Nico-san having a rough day?” Tsubasa inquired.

“She’s fighting with Maki-chan again.” The orange-haired girl shrugged.

“I see.” The brunette chuckled. “Maybe sending her out might be a bad idea. We wouldn’t want Maki-san to get too jealous.”

“Then perhaps I’ll just let you two have some time to yourselves.” The purple-haired girl said with a strange smile. “Take all the time you need.” She winked at Tsubasa who shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Will do!” Honoka cheered before turning to her fellow idol group leader. “Here you go!” She beamed as she held out the ice cream cone.

“Thank you.” Tsubasa replied, reaching for the treat. However, no sooner than she started bringing it to her lips, she stopped as she heard a growl. She looked up to find the other girl blushed sheepishly.

“Sorry…” Honoka averted her gaze and placed a hand on her stomach. “I, uhm… haven’t eaten much today. I was just so excited about this whole event that I kinda forgot to even try anything we made.”

At this, Tsubasa couldn’t help laughing. “Alright.” She said, holding the ice cream roughly equidistant between them. “You can have some of mine.”

“Really?” Honoka eyed the ice cream excitedly. “You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Besides, it will melt if not eaten quickly.”

At least that’s what Tusbasa said. However, the moment Honoka leaned in, she also reached up to place her hand over hers as it held the cone, and the brunette realized quickly that maybe she minded more than she initially thought. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched as a tingling warmth spread up her arm from the point of contact on her hand. She definitely minded, but not in a bad way.

“Itadakimasu!” Honoka seemed oblivious to the other girl’s reactions as she took a bite out of the top scoop.

Oh what the heck. Tsubasa thought, trying to dismiss the strange feelings that seemed to be becoming stronger the more she associated with the other idol group leader. She smiled and leaned in for a bite of her own.

_Click._

Paused in the doorway of the ice cream parlor, a shrewd shrine maiden secretly snapped a shot of the two sharing the treat before stowing her phone and heading inside. For now, the picture was for her own private collection, but perhaps someday she might share it with the them. Someday, if what her cards predicted turned out to be true for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh… Almost three weeks without writing anything… I’m not sure I liked that. How the heck have I left my D&D project sit for years before getting into my two LL fic projects?
> 
> Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be completely accurate to say that I didn’t write anything since last month. I have typed a few things here and there in a few of my WIP scenes. I just haven’t finished anything since last month.
> 
> Anyway, I’m once again exploring some of the other ships that exist in the HtHaN world; this one in particular is one that I really wish had more fan content out there as I’ve seen some truly dedicated fans who would love it. And it is for these fans that I hope my occasional foray into TsubaHono do the ship the justice it deserves.
> 
> Also, this may very well be the first scene I’ve ever written that takes place within the timeframe of an existing scene. And with the way I’ve written a few other scenes, it may not be the last. I hope this doesn’t confuse anyone; at least not more than my scattered timeline may already do so.
> 
> This scene also forces a bit of a retcon. As I want this scene to take place after the third episode of the second season of the anime, I must also move Ice Queen. I mentioned at the time of writing Ice Queen that I was not entirely sure where I wanted it to end up in the overall timeline, so this actually kind of helps cement it into place. That said, I probably should start tracking my retcons at some point…
> 
> Finally, I wish I could have thought of something a bit more clever to call this scene. Honestly, that was the best I could come up with after spending the entire night at work thinking about it. No idea why that ended up being the hardest part of the scene to write as well as the part I like the least. Maybe I’ll come back to this later and change it if I come up with something better.


	10. Instrumental Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to Choose an Instrument Theme for a Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Subtly Hinted Pairings: NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana (some are less subtly hinted than others)  
> Words: ~2k  
> Rating: K maybe T because Nozomi?  
> Time Frame: Sometime during the autumn school term of Maki’s first and Nico’s third year of high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> I actually started writing this before the UR a Pair scene. However, I was delayed in finishing this one because I wanted to wait until Nozomi and Umi’s cards were released to complete the set.

“Ooo! They have a bass drum!” Honoka cried excitedly, making a beeline for the instrument.

“Rin wants the tambourine because it has her name in it!” The cat-like girl exclaimed, close on the heels of the other orange-haired girl.

“Remember, we’re just doing reconnaissance.” Umi reminded calmly as she viewed the selection of instruments. “We’re just getting ideas for costumes that Kotori, Nico and the photography company can use.”

“For a marching band theme, right?” The leader of µ’s asked as she hefted the supports over her shoulders. “They have bass drums in marching bands, right?”

“And tambouRines, nya!” Rin added, emphasizing her name and tapping the frame against her palm to earn a few jangles.

“Of course, they do.” Kotori replied to both of her friends with a smile as she also began choosing.

“I’m not sure I’ve seen a marching band with a ukulele.” Maki mused, picking up said instrument.

“Maybe in Hawaii?” Eli shrugged.

“And a theremin?”

“A what?”

“Well with either, you could play Over the Rainbow.” Nico pointed out.

“What are you talking about, Nico-chan?” The redhead asked as she checked to see that the device was indeed plugged in. She then hit the switch and began moving her hand through the field to produce an eerie sound.

“How would that sound work in a band?” The blonde asked with a confused expression.

“I don’t think that would be an issue.” Maki replied, still toying with the instrument. “I’m more curious how anyone could march with it.”

“Maki-chan’s already playing!” Honoka declared, bringing her strikers to bear against the heads.

It came as no surprise that the other energetic orange-haired girl immediately followed suit with her tambourine. The two girls quickly fell into step with each other and started marching around the room. Thankfully, with all of the screens, cloths and other scattered photography equipment, the sound was sufficiently dampened. Nonetheless, Umi shot a glance at Maki who offered an apologetic shrug before powering down the device she was using.

“It’s fine.” The photography assistant assured with a smile.

“I think those two have chosen their instrument themes.” Nozomi commented, joining the redhead and the blonde. “And I found one for you, Elicchi.”

“Oh?” Eli’s attention immediately focused solely on the spiritual girl.

“A harp?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Of course.” Nozomi grinned. “It’s an iconic instrument for an angel, don’cha think?”

“Ughn… Gag me…” The raven-haired girl sneered, watching the blonde blush.

“What kind of marching band are we building?” Maki couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s on wheels.” Nozomi explained, pointing out the dolly on which the sizable instrument rested. “I’d pull my lovely angel anywhere.”

“Perhaps I should learn how to play this.” The former student council president considered, running her fingers across the strings to produce a melodious chord. “It is indeed a beautiful instrument, though not as beautiful as…”

“Oh, get a room you two…” Nico grumbled an interruption.

“They have an accordion!” Hanayo suddenly squealed with delight, catching everyone’s attention.

“Kayo-chin?” Rin stopped marching to face her excited friend.

“I love accordions.” The idol enthusiast said as her eyes changed.

“Kayo-chin’s dad played when we were young.” The cat-like girl explained to the others before she bounded over.

“They were believed to have been invented in Germany in the early 1800s, though they proliferated more in Russia.” Hanayo began speaking quickly as she rattled off an impressive list of facts. Gently, she slid the strap over her shoulder and hefted the instrument up. “30 keys, yes, 32 bass, 3 switches, very good, let’s see, yes, good brand, looks like it has been maintained well, very good…”

“Are you gonna play it, nya?”

“W-what?” The youngest µ’s member startled back to reality. “Oh, I, uhm… I don’t really know much…” She turned a nervous gaze toward the young woman from the photography company. “May I?”

“I don’t see why not.” The employee replied with a smile.

Hanayo slid her left hand under the strap and placed her right hand on the keys. She took a deep breath and began to play.

“Shostakovich’s Second Waltz?” Maki observed after a moment, refraining from pointing out a few incorrect notes.

“That’s all I remember.” The brunette admitted, stopping after barely over a minute of playing.

“Kayo-chin, that was nyamazing!” Rin exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. It was obvious she wanted to hug her friend, but she was unable to figure out how to do so without risking damage to the accordion.

“We should totally have you play that in our next song!” Honoka announced.

Both Maki and Nico opened their mouths to denounce the idea but stopped as Hanayo shook her head.

“It doesn’t really fit with the genre.” The walking idol encyclopedia explained.

“So we make it fit!” The leader of µ’s insisted.

Hanayo laughed lightly at the older girl’s excitement. “I think I’d rather stick to singing and dancing as a school idol, if that’s alright.”

Honoka pouted. “Awuuu…”

“But maybe I can ask my father if I can start learning on his again.” The first-year offered. “Then once I get a little better, perhaps everyone can come over for a mini live?”

“Yeah, let’s do that!” Honoka immediately brightened. “You’re awesome Hanayo-chan!” She gave the other girl a thumbs up before something caught her eye. “Hey Kotori-chan! You should use this for your theme!” She stooped to pick up a stringed instrument from the collection. “It’s a koto!”

The ash-haired girl giggled. “Thanks, Honoka-chan, but I think I already found one I like.” She held up a flute. “I already have ideas for costume accents.”

“I believe that will be a good choice. Silver has always suited you, Kotori.” Umi nodded her approval. “I am certain whatever you design will be superb.”

“Thanks, Umi-chan.” Kotori replied with a wide smile. “I also found one I think might appeal to you.” She indicated an instrument on a small stand nearby.

“The violin?” The archer inquired.

“I thought you might like it because it has a bow.”

“I see.” Umi smiled at the thought as she picked up the wooden instrument.

“Perhaps you could become as proficient with it as you are with your archery?”

“Perhaps…” Umi considered before cringing at the sound she produced when drawing the bow across the strings. “Or, perhaps not…?”

Kotori’s expression softened. “Well I wouldn’t expect you to be a pro right away.”

“Umi-chan are you going to learn how to play?” Honoka asked, prancing over as though she had forgotten about the drum still hanging off her shoulders. It threw her off balance for a moment when she tried to stop, but she recovered quickly.

“I think I’ll stick to the archery bow, thanks.” The blue-haired girl replied.

The orange-haired girl pouted again, earning a giggle from the ash-haired girl.

“Nonetheless, I am willing to use this for my theme.”

“It is an instrument of refinement and grace.” Kotori explained.

“Then it’s perfect for Umi-chan!” Honoka grinned.

“T-thanks, you two…” Umi failed to keep a blush down.

“Which one interests you, Nozomi?” Eli inquired of the girl beside her.

“The cards told me what to seek.” The spiritual girl replied, opening a case and immediately closing it.

“Of course they did.” Nico scoffed.

“Ah, here we are.” Nozomi said, opening another lid.

“A saxophone?” Maki asked.

“What, are you planning on playing some smooth jazz for Eli?” Nico added.

Nozomi grinned. “That’s not a bad idea, Nicocchi.” She replied, pulling out the main section to admire its practically pristine polish.

Nico opened her mouth to let out some sort of gripe but closed it when she realized it had been her own idea this time and her fellow third year was merely going along, though far too cheerfully. “So that just leaves Nico and Maki-chan.” She decided to change the subject.

“Mmm…” Maki replied, still looking through the decidedly eclectic collection of instruments.

“It doesn’t look like they have a piano, though.”

“No…”                                          

“But you’ve already had like three or four shots with a piano, why not pick out something different?”

“Hrm…” The pianist pursed her lips in thought.

“Oh, here we go.” Nico picked up something. “Why not use these?”

“Bagpipes?” Maki blinked. “Why bagpipes?”

“They sound like you.”

“What the heck? My voice does not sound like bagpipes!” The first year protested.

“Well, it’s that or the cowbell.” The third year shrugged. “Everything needs more cowbell.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Hrm… What’s an instrument that sounds angry?”

Maki scowled at her senior. “Fine, you want to play that way?” She grabbed an instrument and shoved it into the other girl’s hands. “Here.”

“A trumpet?”

“It suits you. It’s small and loud.”

“Wha?” Nico balked. “Fine.” She lifted the mouthpiece to her lips, puckered and blew into the horn.

The redhead cringed as she was assaulted by the loudest blare the raven-haired girl could produce. However, after Nico took a quick breath, her fingers moved to the buttons and she played what sounded like the victory tune to a mobile game.

“You… know how to play the trumpet?” Maki inquired as a confused expression crossed her face.

“Not really.” Nico replied. “But since Nico had a trumpet for her angelic nurse costume, she considered the trumpet again as a possible choice this time I looked up the embre… embor…”

“Embouchure?”

“Yeah, that. And the key combo for that little ditty.”

“Well, then maybe you should go with that for your theme after all.”

“Because it suits me?” Nico did a poor imitation of Maki’s voice from earlier.

“And I think gold might look good on you.”

“Oh… uhm, well…” Nico felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks. “O-of course it would look good on me!” Her pitch rose as she slipped into her idol persona to hide her embarrassment. “Nico-nii looks good in everything!”

Maki rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Well if you’re not going to choose an instrument, how about this?” Nico tossed a stylized baton to the younger girl.

“What do you mean?”

“Maki-chan is our musical expert in µ’s, so it would make sense to make her our conductor, right?”

“While they are technically conductors,” Maki explained, “the terms marching bands often use for those who lead them are drum major or field commander.”

“Bass drummer Kousaka reporting for duty!” Honoka suddenly announced, appearing next to the pair. “Field Commander Nishikino!”

“Tambourinist Hoshizora reporting!” The younger orange-haired girl appeared beside the older one.

“Accordionist Koizumi reporting!”

“Saxophonist Toujou reporting!”

“Harpist Ayase reporting!”

“Flautist Minami reporting!”

“Violinist Sonoda reporting!”

Maki’s gaze found each girl as they joined the ranks before her. Eventually, she turned to the last girl beside her.

Nico grinned. “Trumpetist Yazawa reporting!” She saluted, though rather casually.

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Trumpeter.”

“Whatever.” The twin-tailed girl dismissed.

“Uhm…” Maki turned her attention back to others. “While I don’t mind using the theme, I thought Hanayo and Nico-chan were to be the focus of this set?”

“And we still are.” Nico stated, decisively. “You’re just conducting us, Maki-chan, not stealing our spotlight. After all, seventy-six trumpets led the big parade, right?”

“Seventy-six trombones.” Maki corrected.

“Followed by a hundred and ten trumpets.”

“Cornets. The trumpeters were the ones improvising an octave higher than the score.”

Nico shrugged. “Eh, they’re all gold instruments.”

“Brass.” Maki sighed. Was her senior doing that on purpose? They’d just watched The Music Man the other day to prepare for the theme of this part of the photoshoot.

Nozomi suddenly grinned. “So, is Maki-chan playing the part of both Harold and Marian?”

“No, Maki-chan is Harold and Nico is Marian.” Nico explained.

“But you don’t play the piano.” Maki pointed out.

“No, but Marian lo…”

“You’d be a better fit for Winthrop.” Maki interrupted.

“Because he wanted to play the trumpet?” Nozomi inquired.

“Because he’s a short, little kid.”

“Hey!” Nico protested.

“So, is everyone comfortable with the theme they’ve chosen?” Eli asked to change the subject.

Positive affirmations were given all around.

“Alright, then let’s move on to the next part.”

The nine girls of µ’s followed the photographer assistant to the area where they would be planning their next set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, in HtHaN, Hanayo kinda sorta knows how to play the accordion, I guess. Her expression in her unidolized card reminded me of how she gets intense and fired up over idols, and I couldn’t help imagining her feeling similar towards another item of nostalgia. Idols still remind her of her mother, but now accordions now remind her of father. That said, I’ve added the mini live she mentioned to my notes for a possible future scene.
> 
> And Nico is a YouTube junkie. Obviously, she mainly watches idols, but I can imagine her clicking on various other recommended music themed videos and stumbling across all sorts of things. She probably also dabbles in the occasional F2P mobile game to pass the odd minute or two here and there.
> 
> Also, as I live in northern Iowa, what marching band theme would be complete without a Music Man reference? And I’ve already established that Nico and Maki like to watch musicals together, so it makes sense that when the theme for this costume set was decided, they would look to that one for inspiration. Hrm, perhaps I should write a scene about them watching one of those musicals… someday, maybe…
> 
> Lastly, nine card pics feels like a bit much, so [here is a link to the entire Instrument set of cards in SIF](http://schoolido.lu/cards/?search=&name=&rarity=&attribute=&is_promo=off&is_special=&is_event=&skill=&translated_collection=Instrument&collection=&main_unit=&sub_unit=&idol_school=&idol_year=&release_after=&release_before=&view=cards&albumbuilder_account=37928&account=&ordering=release_date&reverse_order=on), which is the basis of this scene. But I will post Nico’s other card with a trumpet that she mentioned, because she’s cute.


	11. En Passant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pawn captures Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Pretty Much Assumed Pairings: RinPana, NozoEli, KotoUmi  
> Words: ~1.3k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Middle’ish of Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> After several Anon Asks, a cute illustration by myon, lots of thinking and even more banging my head against things, my ~~µ’s~~ muse finally let me write this scene.

“Oh, what are these, nya?” Rin asked, poking at the bag on the clubroom table.

“Nico-chan and I found some props for the Wonderland photoshoot.” Kotori replied, opening the bag and retrieving two items. “I thought these would look wonderful on Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan.”

“Crowns?” Hanayo blinked.

“For the king and queen pieces of a chess set.” Nico explained.

“Chess?” Rin asked. “I thought Alice met cards?”

“In the first book, yes.” Nico nodded. “The second book had a chess theme.”

“So which one is the queen?” Rin inspected the crowns in Kotori’s hands.

“This one.” The costume designer held it up.

Rin quickly grabbed it, turned and placed it on Hanayo’s head. “It looks cute on you, Kayo-chin.” She grinned happily at her friend.

“I think it would look cute on you as well, Rin-chan.” The youngest µ’s member replied.

The cat-like girl grinned as she took the other crown. “Rin likes this one, nya!” She placed it on top of her head. “Rin and Kayo-chin can now rule together!” She pulled the other girl into a hug and nuzzled against her, not caring that the motion knocked both crowns off their heads.

“What other pieces do you have in there?” Honoka inquired, leaning over to get a better look in the bag.

“Two knights, two bishops and two rooks, just like the primary pieces of chess.” Nico explained as Kotori began setting out the props. “And one pawn for the ninth person, even though there are actually more pawns than that.”

“So, how should we decide who gets to represent which piece?” Umi asked.

“Perhaps we could draw for them?” Eli suggested.

“I think Umi-chan would make a fine knight.” Kotori said. “And we found these for the knights.” She handed the archer a prop sword.

“Umi-chan would definitely make an awesome knight.” The leader of µ’s agreed. “Ne, ne, what pieces are next to the knight?”

“The knight starts between a bishop and a rook.” The former student body president stated.

“Then Kotori-chan and I should each be one of those.”

“If that’s the case,” Nozomi spoke up, “I believe Honoka-chan would make a good rook.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because the rook moves in straight lines on the board.” The shrine maiden smiled at her junior. “And you’re always driving us forward.”

Honoka grinned. “I like that idea! Say, which one of these is for the rook?”

Kotori handed her the crown in question.

Honoka’s smile only grew as she placed the prop on her head. “µ’s! Forward!” She pointed straight ahead of herself as though giving an order to advance. This earned her a laugh from some of her friends.

“So, does that make Kotori-chan a bishop then?” Rin asked.

“I think that would suit her well.” Hanayo said before her gaze turned to one of the third years. “And with her spiritual powers, I think Nozomi would also make a good bishop.”

“I’ll happily represent the bishop with Kotori-chan.” Nozomi accepted her crown from the mentioned second year.

“And that just leaves three more, nya!” Rin looked back and forth among the girls in question. “I think Maki-chan and Eli-chan would be good as either a knight or a rook.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Nico nodded before something clicked in her mind. “Hey, that would just leave the pawn for me!”

“Exactly.” Nozomi laughed.

“Nico is not a pawn!” The raven-haired girl protested.

“I dunno, Nicocchi, you’re pretty easily manipulated…”

“I am n…” Nico cut off as she realized she was playing into the trap of the purple-haired girl. She crossed her arms defiantly. “Nico should be a knight or rook. Maki-chan can be the pawn.” She turned to the redhead. “Right, Maki-chan? You don’t care what piece you represent, right?”

Maki, who up until now had remained silent, merely shrugged and twirled her hair around her finger. “Not really.”

Truth be told, she was looking forward more to seeing the outfits Kotori and the photography company had put together for them to wear. She had seen Kotori’s proposed designs and was curious how the final results would look on everyone. And it wasn’t as if she didn’t appreciate the addition of the accessories to compliment the theme, but it really didn’t matter which piece she ended up representing; Rin, Nico and Nozomi would probably find a way to tease her about it.

“We could still draw for it,” Eli pointed out, “even just with the three of us.”

“I think Eli-chan would make a lovely knight.” Kotori spoke up. “And then she could be next to Nozomi-chan.”

Nozomi chuckled. “I’d be fine with that, though Elicchi and I don’t always have to be next to each other for everything.”

“Maki-chan would also make a good knight.” Honoka pointed out.

“And Eli-chan is good a driving forward like Honoka-chan.” Kotori considered. “Perhaps she would make a good rook.”

“But that still leaves Nico with being a pawn!” Nico groused.

“Nicocchi is still complaining?” Nozomi held up her hands and flexed her fingers.

“Geh!” Nico took a step back, turned and retreated behind a taller redhead. “Maki-chan! Save me!” She cried before sticking her tongue out at her aggressor.

Maki wasn’t sure why, but the next thing she knew, she had a prop sword in her hand and she was turning to face an approaching Nozomi.

“Yup, Maki-chan is definitely a good knight, nya!” Rin proclaimed.

Nozomi dropped her hands and offered an amused smile. “I couldn’t agree more.”

For a moment, Nico felt her heartrate increase and warmth spread through her chest. She had only intended to tease her favorite first year and hadn’t expected Maki to actually react in such a way. She had decided months ago that she wanted to protect Maki, but after this display, she realized perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to let Maki protect her in return. But only every once in a while. Nico was the older one, after all, so it was only right that Nico protected Maki more. Then she saw red spread to Maki’s ears.

“I… I, uhm…” The pianist sputtered as she dropped the sword back onto the table.

And with that, it was back to teasing. “Dwaaa!” Nico cooed, glomping onto the younger girl from behind. “Maki-chan looked so knightly when she defended Nico from the mean ol’ Nozomi!”

“Nico-chan… I just…”

“And you know, Nicocchi,” Nozomi smirked, “a rook shouldn’t need protection from a knight.”

“For the record,” Umi spoke up, “the pawn should never be dismissed offhand. They have the potential to turn into any other piece on the board, even another queen.”

“Another queen?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“If it reaches the opponent’s side.”

“Which means the pawn needs to be protected.” Nozomi pointed out. “Like, say, by her knight.”

Maki’s blush had almost faded, but now it returned full force.

“And the pawn has a lot of special rules that allow it to do things no other piece can do.” The blue-haired girl continued. “For example, it can move farther on its opening move, or capture a piece simply by moving behind it.”

“Moving behind it?” Rin perked up. “Then Nico-chan just captured Maki-chan, nya!”

“I did, didn’t I?” Nico giggled as she shifted her embrace so she could rest her chin on the other girl’s shoulder.

“Captured?” Maki questioned, despite not resisting being held. “What the heck?”

“Also, I believe Alice was essentially the pawn in the story.” Hanayo added.

Nico blinked. “You know, I think you’re right Hanayo.” She grinned. “Nico in Wonderland has a nice ring to it, I believe.”

“I don’t get it.” Maki sighed.

“Fine, fine, Nico will be the pawn.”

“Wait…” Rin thought for a moment. “Aren’t there something like nine pawns? Nine Nico-chans?”

“There are eight pawns.” Umi stated.

Maki’s shoulders slumped. “The universe can barely handle one…”

“Nico-nii is pretty amazing.” Nico agreed, though probably not in the way Maki intended. “Nico can see how nine would be overwhelming.”

“Eight.” Umi corrected again.

“Whatever.” Nico dismissed. “Still, there can really only be one true Nico-nii.”

“Idiot…” Maki muttered.

“You like it.” Nico laughed.

“… Maybe…”

“Well,” Eli clapped her hands together “now that that is all decided, let’s work on the next set.”

Seven other girls agreed enthusiastically while one was still thinking about multiple pawns and being captured from behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/174327245032/the-recent-wonderland-chess-set-is-sure-to-bring), [2](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/174518225892/re-wonderland-chess-there-are-actually-only-8), [3](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/174518650342/nico-being-a-pawn-can-also-mean-she-has-the). Three Anon Asks about the Wonderland set. (Ah! Ah! Ah!) I think my readers really wanted a scene about it, and I can only hope this at least comes close to their expectations. And if it isn’t, perhaps the scene I’d like to write about the photoshoot itself might better suit their fancy… whenever I get around to writing it.
> 
> Also, [this amazing work](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/174463412937/myonmukyuu-there-they-are) by [myonmukyuu](http://myonmukyuu.tumblr.com/post/174462850399/there-they-are) played a large part in deciding Maki’s actions to defend Nico. The fact that she has a sword in the card’s depiction and that she was released alongside Nico already had the gears grinding in my mind. Myon’s pic sealed the deal as it made me realize I wasn’t the only one thinking along those lines.
> 
> Next, for those readers not well versed in chess, the title of the chapter refers to a special move pawns can make to capture another pawn. It is referencing the fact that Nico captures Maki after moving past her. And yes, for those better versed in chess, I realize that Maki has basically accepted the role as knight at that point and the move cannot be used on that piece. Also, generally speaking, one does not capture friendly pieces.
> 
> I tried to keep the chess rules chat overly simplified because I do not see any of the girls being experts. And the point of the scene wansn’t intended to be an in-depth discussion of the game. However, I can see Umi and possibly Hanayo having played a game or two in their time and thus at least knowing the basics; enough to try to help placate a grumpy Nico.
> 
> Finally, my original draft had Eli or Nozomi offer to have Nico be part of the secondary focus pair (SSR), but I still have yet to decide how to deal with those in the HtHaN universe. As such, I may come back to this scene later if I eventually figure things out.
> 
> Cards Referenced:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, here is a link to the rest of the [µ's Wonderland](https://schoolido.lu/cards/?search=&name=&rarity=&attribute=&is_promo=off&is_special=&is_event=&skill=&translated_collection=Wonderland&collection=&main_unit=%CE%BC%27s&sub_unit=&idol_school=&idol_year=&release_after=&release_before=&view=cards&albumbuilder_account=37928&account=&ordering=release_date&reverse_order=on) set if you want to bask in the adorableness.


	12. Side Story: Unsent - To Hanayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter unsent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: RinPana  
> Words: 870  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: The evening after the Love Wing Bell live  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone  
> Set: “Unsent”  
> To Maki (HtHaN)  
> To Nico (HtHaN)  
> To Riko (HL)  
> To Yoshiko (HL)  
> To Honoka (HtHaN)  
> To Kanan and Dia (HL)  
> To Hanayo (HtHaN)
> 
> This is the seventh of what was to be four entries in a set I am calling Unsent. The idea was inspired by [a contest over on Sukutomo](https://schoolido.lu/activities/8041166/) to write a love letter to one of the idols. I haven’t written much for this ship, so I hope I do it justice here.

_Dear Kayo-chin,_

_I love you!_

_I love you! I love you! I love you!_

_I don’t think I could ever say it enough times, but I want to write about some other stuff too. And I’ve never written one of these things before but I saw Nozomi-chan give one to Eli-chan a while back and so I asked about it. It seemed kind of strange to write stuff on paper instead of just telling people that you love them, but it also sounds kind of fun. So I hope this turns out good._

_Today was amazing! Wearing such a cute dress was a lot more fun than I could have imagined. And being the center was wonderful and I understand why Honoka-chan has so much fun with it. But none of it would have been possible without the support of you and everyone else or if you and Maki-chan hadn’t given me that last push. Thank you for that._

Rin smiled at the memories still fresh in her mind.

_I’ll be sure to thank Maki-chan and the others later, but this letter is to you._

_And really, I should thank you for pulling me into µ’s and becoming a school idol. I’ve always loved how much you love idols, but I never dreamed that being one would be so much fun. I love dancing and learning new moves. I also love hanging out with everyone. And while I would have been happy supporting you as a fan, I am even more happy to support you as a fellow idol._

_You are my best friend, Kayo-chin and I am very happy to have known you pretty much all of my life. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side. And ramen. I guess I still want to have more ramen. And maybe some rice too. I know how much you love rice. And I love watching how you always get excite over it. But if I really had to choose between you and ramen, I would choose you. And I’d like to think you would choose me over rice. I’m pretty sure you would._

_I also love your voice. When you sing, it is so pure that I know why you were assigned that attribute for our bio things. It fits you so well. I’d love to hear you sing a solo someday. I know you will probably shy away from it, but if I can shine as the center like I did today, then you can shine as well. I know you can do it. And I’ll support you all the way, just as you’ve always supported me. Who knows, maybe I’ll even sing my own solo as well. I think that would be a lot of fun._

_I love you, Kayo-chin._

_I know I’ve already said it a bunch of times, but it’s true and I love saying it._

_I can’t wait to see how happy you are when I give this to you._

_Love,  
Rin_

Rin reviewed the letter she had just completed. Was there anything else? What hadn’t she covered? For that matter, what had she written that Hanayo didn’t already know? These love letter things really were kind of a silly idea. Still, it had been fun to write, and she hoped Hanayo would like receiving it.

Her phone buzzed.

RiceQueen: Rin-chan

NyaCat: kayo-chin!

RiceQueen: Would you like to go out tomorrow?

NyaCat: with you? nyabsolutely!

NyaCat: rin is always always always happy to go out with kayo-chin!

NyaCat: where do you want to go?

NyaCat: do you want to try that new ramen shop that just opened?

RiceQueen: That was what I was thinking

Rin couldn’t help throwing an arm into the air to cheer for the idea.

RiceQueen: I want to treat you to something

RiceQueen: As thanks for putting up with us today

NyaCat: putting up with you?

NyaCat: rin never has to put up with kayo-chin

NyaCat: and today was fun

NyaCat: rin cant wait to be the center of another song!

NyaCat: and I cant wait to see kayo-chin be the center of a song too!

NyaCat: so no apologizing!

RiceQueen: Sorry

RiceQueen: I mean

Rin laughed at the rather expected response.

NyaCat: and I think Im gonna to wear a dress tomorrow

RiceQueen: You are?!

RiceQueen: That would be wonderful!

RiceQueen: Which one?

NyaCat: the one my mom bought me last year

RiceQueen: I never did get to see you in that one

RiceQueen: But it looked cute

RiceQueen: I’m sure it will look lovely on you

RiceQueen: I’m looking forward to it

NyaCat: so am I

NyaCat: it will be fun

NyaCat: so what are you up to now?

From there the conversation quickly turned to idols. Hanayo had been watching an uploaded video of their concert from earlier that day but clicked on a few suggested links and ended up with over a dozen tabs open with a backlog of idol videos she wanted to watch. Rin happily agreed to watch a few as well so she could provide her own commentary. The letter was slid aside to make room for her laptop and before long it was all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back and reword some things because I felt I was getting a little extravagant with my words and phrasing. Rin has always felt like a straightforward and honest girl, especially when it comes to how much she cares about Hanayo, and as such, she has little need for fancy sayings that beat around the bush too much. In other words, if Rin said the moon was beautiful, she would actually be talking about the moon being beautiful. It would have no hidden meaning because if she wanted to tell Hanayo she loved her, she would simply do that.


	13. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Autumn of Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> [Two adorable NicoMaki pics](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/169133704597/suoutsukasa-%E3%82%89%E3%81%B6%E3%82%89%E3%81%84%E3%81%B6%E3%81%BE%E3%81%A8%E3%82%81-%E3%81%AD%E3%81%8E%E3%81%9F%E3%81%BE) showed up on my Tumblr dash a few weeks ago and caused me to add to my collection of notes for HtHaN. This scene was inspired by the second pic.

“S-So cold!” Nico uttered as she stepped out onto the roof just in time for a gust of wind to cause her to shiver. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it snowed.”

“You’re always cold, Nico-chan.” Rin laughed, barreling past her before skipping over to Hanayo.

“Maybe you should have brought a blanket.” Maki stated, also moving past the shorter girl.

“What good would that do?” Nico retorted.

“You could huddle under it in the corner.”

“But I can’t practice like that.”

The younger girl merely shrugged before moving towards her fellow first years.

“You’ll warm up once we start practice.” Nozomi offered from nearby.

“Easy for you to say.” Nico grumbled. “You have more… mass to keep you warm.” She glared jealously at her fellow third year.

The spiritual girl laughed. “And you have less against which the wind can blow.”

“It does seem cooler than one might expect for this time of year.” Kotori commented. “But I’m sure Nozomi-chan is right.” She caught the raven-haired girl’s scowl. “About practice, I mean.” She clarified.

“I hope so…” Nico muttered, rubbing her hands against her arms in a futile attempt to warm them.

“Alright, everyone’s here!” Umi called. “Let’s stretch!”

* * *

“You alright, Nico-chan?” Honoka asked her senior, feeling the smaller girl shudder against her as they stretched.

“It’s f-freezing…” Nico chattered a reply.

“Is it?” The second year blinked.

“You’re not c-cold?”

“I was this morning.” The orange-haired girl admitted. “I hate getting out from the warm covers in the morning. But then I get all warmed up again when Mom makes hot cocoa and even heats up some of my favorite bread for breakfast. It’s so awesome and…”

Honoka kept talking, but Nico mostly tuned her out, only replying with the occasional, single syllable. If nothing else, at least the second year was warm and Nico was able to leech some heat from her.

* * *

Nozomi was wrong.

Even after almost an hour of Umi’s rigorous routine, Nico still felt chilled. Everyone else seemed fine, or at least nobody else was complaining. Maybe she was coming down with something? That wouldn’t be good. Her mother was working a lot this week and Nico had been scrambling home after practice to make dinner every night. Being sick would put a damper on that.

When Umi finally called break, Nico trudged towards her bag with the intent of retrieving a towel. She had worked up a bit of a sweat and wanted rid of it as the chilly autumn breezes were making her colder by the moment.

“Wh-what?!” She cried as green cloth suddenly surrounded her, and with it, the warmth of another body. Out of the corner of her eye, Nico caught a glimpse of red hair. “M-Maki-chan?”

The first year froze in place, halting both of their movements. “W-w-wait!” Maki spluttered after a moment of stiff silence. “I d-did that wrong! I meant…  just… blanket… uhm… just a moment…”

Nico felt the other girl start to pull away, her arms opening to allow the cold back in. The twin-tailed girl quickly reached up, grabbed Maki’s hands and pulled them back into position, closing the blanket around them once again.

“N-Nico-chan?” Maki questioned.

“It’s warmer this way.” Nico replied.

“A… A-alright…”

Nico tried to relax into the somewhat awkward embrace as well as will her heart to calm down. Unfortunately, she was wholly unsuccessful in both of her attempts. Maybe it was for the better, as with her heart pounding the way it was, her circulation would be able to soak up and distribute that much more of Maki’s warmth.

“Dwaaa…” a voice cooed from nearby.

“Shut up, Rin.” Nico growled, attempting to kick a water bottle at the cat-like girl. However, as the container was just out of her range, all she managed to do was knock it over, earning a bout of laughter from Rin.

“Nicocchi sure is loved.” Another voice added.

Nico felt Maki’s arms tremble as the redhead started to pull away yet again, but she held fast, unwilling to relinquish the glorious heat.

“Well at least Maki-chan is kind enough to help Nico not be cold instead of just teasing her about it.” Nico replied haughtily.

“That’s what I mean.” Nozomi grinned.

The idol club president stuck out her tongue at the spiritual girl.

“Say, uhm… Nico-chan…” Maki finally spoke after a short while.

“Yeah?”

“Forgive me for asking, but how were you so cold?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You were really warm when I first hu… uhm… put the blanket around you, or uhm, us… I guess.”

“Well we were just practicing.” Nico pointed out. “Geez, Maki-chan, you’re going to be a doctor and you don’t know that people’s bodies get warmer when they exercise?”

“O-of course I know that!” Maki protested before pausing and lowering her voice again. “I know that, but still, I’ve noticed it before as well, whenever you… get all clingy with me.”

“Hmmm…” Old memories came to Nico’s mind. “I think a few other people have mentioned something similar, now that I think about it.” She shrugged. “I dunno, maybe Nico just runs warm?”

“But if you run warm, why are you cold?”

“I dunno. Maybe you’ll have to look that up some time.” Nico chuckled. “Maybe Maki-chan can write her college thesis on Nico and why she is both hot and cold. But definitely more hot.”

Maki scoffed.

“And sweet and cute and…”

“Idiot.”

“You like it.”

“Maybe…”

“Alright, break time is over!” Umi called. “Are you going to be alright to continue, Nico?” She added with a an expression of honest concern.

“Yup!” The raven-haired girl chirped, bursting out of the blanket with more vigor than she had felt all day. The cool air whipped past again, but she braced herself and didn’t shiver like before. “Nico is ready!”

As the other girls filed into place, Nico took a moment to turn back to her warmth benefactor. “Thanks for that, Maki-chan.”

“You’re welcome, Nico-chan.” A gentle smile formed on the younger girl’s lips. “I’m glad it helped.”

“Though next time Maki-chan wants to share a blanket with Nico, don’t scare her by sneaking up like that.” The older girl’s voice rose in pitch. “Nico is always willing to share with her cute Ma…” she was cut off as the blanket struck her in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with Nico’s final line. I may come back later and edit it if I think of something better.
> 
> Also, from my writing timeline, this is not the first time I’ve mentioned Nico running a little on the warm side, but from an in-story perspective, I think it’s the first. I explain some of my reasoning for this headcanon in the notes for Forgiven.


	14. chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you call me Nico-chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Some time in the fall, or early winter, of Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“Say, Maki-chan.”

“Mmm?” The redhead responded absently, not looking up from her paperwork.

“Why do you call me Nico-chan?”

“Because you act like a little kid.”

“Wha, hey…”

“And everyone else calls you it.”

Nico narrowed her eyes and tilted her head as she stared at the redhead kitty-corner from her in the kotatsu. “No they don’t.”

“Mmm?”

“Eli and Umi don’t use honorifics with anyone in µ’s.” Technically Nozomi didn’t call her Nico-chan either, but that was a different situation.

“Because we have a ‘no-senpai’ rule.” Maki still didn’t seem to be giving the conversation much thought as she reached over to jot down an answer to one of the questions in her homework.

“That doesn’t account for Eli, though.”

“Mmm…”

Nico pursed her lips. This wasn’t going how she had intended.

Maki looked up for the first time in a while. “Would you prefer that I go back to calling you Nico-senpai?”

“What? No!” Why was Nico the one getting frustrated?

“Alright then.” The first year returned her attention to her work.

Perhaps a change of tactics was in order. “It’s just that Nico calls her adorable junior Maki-chan because she lo~ves her so~ much.” The twintailed girl practically sang. Ah, there it was; the reaction she wanted. The other girl’s hand trembled a bit and red started to dust her cheeks. Perhaps another push? “And that is why only Nico’s Maki-chan gets to be called Maki-chan!” Nico slid over, reached over, and grabbed Maki to pull herself against her.

“Wh-wha-wha-what the heck?!” Maki sputtered, squirming against the hug. “I don’t get it! Nico-chan!?”

Nico couldn’t help laughing. “Tell Nico!” She insisted, rubbing their cheeks together. “Tell Nico why Maki-chan only calls Nico, Nico-chan!”

“So warm… Nico-chan get off!”

“Not until Maki-chan tells Nico!”

“Mohhh…”

“Te~ll Nico~!”

“It’s because it suits you!” Maki finally belted out.

“Ohhh?” Nico nuzzled closer. “How so~?”

“B-Because Nico-chan is c-cute…” Maki’s voice dwindled. “So c-calling you N-Nico-chan suits you…”

“Dwaaa~! Maki-chan think’s Nico is cute!” Though still teasing, Nico couldn’t help feeling extremely happy with the admission. “Maki-chan must love Nico too~!”

“L-Love?!” the redhead struggled harder against the embrace. “I don’t get it! A-Anyway, Nico-chan get off. We need to study.” Her stammer lessened and her tone changed to be more serious. “We both have tests coming up.”

Still laughing, Nico finally released her quarry. “Fine, fine…” She said, getting to her feet. “You want some more tea?”

“Yes… please…” Maki’s voice softened again.

The third year grinned. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” That said, she spun on her heel and headed towards the kitchen.

“Alright…”

* * *

Nico couldn’t stop grinning as she reached for the container of tea leaves in the cupboard. Maki had called her cute. Sure, the younger girl had been under the duress of teasing, but it still had to count for something, right? And while she hadn’t confirmed the declaration of love, she hadn’t denied it either. That was also kind of good, right?

Perhaps someday Nico could bring herself to say such things more seriously. What would Maki’s reaction be then? Maybe Maki would be the one to come forward first… no… Nico shook her head and chuckled at the idea. That would never happen. The first year was too clueless about such matters.

And really, things were fine for now, Nico thought, pouring the hot water over the tea leaves and starting the timer. The two of them were slowly falling into a routine of spending time together; studying at Nico’s place, playing music at Maki’s place, hanging out in the clubroom, or catching a bite to eat at a family restaurant. Nothing needed to be rushed. Maki wasn’t the easiest person to read, but so long as she continued seeking time with Nico and not denying Nico when she sought time with her, that was good enough.

Nico set the tea pot and cups on a tray and headed back to the living room.

* * *

Maki’s heart pounded against her chest. What the heck had that been all about?

Granted, it was not the first time Nico had teasingly confessed to her, but it had been the first time the older girl had reversed it; claiming that Maki loved Nico. What a ridiculous concept! As if Maki could actually fall in love with her bratty senior. Besides, she didn’t have time for dating. She was lucky her parents were allowing her to continue to be a school idol, there’s no way they would let her waste time dating anyone; especially not an idol-obsessed girl like Nico.

Yet her heartrate refused to slow. Calm down, Maki. Calm down. She took a few slow breaths.

Still, Maki couldn’t deny that she had been telling the truth earlier. Nico was indeed cute. Very cute. Well, at least when she wasn’t overdoing things with her idol persona. Why couldn’t she just behave normally? Didn’t she know she was cute the way she was? There was nothing wrong with getting excited about idols, or about being one, but her senior just had this strange notion that she needed to keep pushing everything to some higher limit than was necessary.

Pride. That had to be it. Maki could sympathize with that to an extent, but Nico even took her pride to an unnecessary extreme.

“Tea’s ready!” A cheerful voice announced.

Maki looked up. “Thank you.” She replied, with a sincere smile.

This was the Nico she preferred. The Nico who quietly set a steaming cup of tea at each of their places at the kotatsu. The Nico who smiled pleasantly as she held out an earbud so they could listen to some music. The Nico who dutifully picked up her pencil and began studying. This was the Nico that Maki found cute; the one she called Nico-chan.

“It’s not polite to stare.”

Maki blinked back to reality. “Oh… uhm… S-Sorry…” She uttered.

Nico smirked. “It’s alright. Nico doesn’t mind if Maki-chan is entranced by her beauty.”

And there she goes again… “Idiot.”

“You like it.”

“Maybe…”

“Oh, I like that song. Mind if we listen to it again?” Nico reached for the Back button.

“That’s fine.”

And with that, Maki’s attention turned back to her studies.


	15. Sub-units

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the sub-units came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.7k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Between episode 8 and 9 of the second season.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Yeesh, I knew as soon as I saw the eighth episode of the second season, it would wreak havoc on the timeline were I to ever try to write a canon compliant fic; though how compliant HtHaN is in actuality is certainly up for debate. And don’t get me wrong, I still love the episode, but it means that about two thirds of the songs were written in about a third the school year. And I guess this may also mean that the order of songs written in the HtHaN universe may differ from the order in which they were written in the real world. That all said, here is my take on how the sub-units came to be.

“Sub-units.” Nico said from her position standing at the head of the club room table.

“What?” Eli asked.

“Sub-units.” The twintailed girl repeated, turning towards the whiteboard beside her. She proceeded to make great show of flipping it to reveal a series of diagrams she had drawn previously. “It’s common practice among the larger idol groups; breaking off into smaller groups in order to showcase more individuality that is often lost in the crowd otherwise.”

“It also allows short breaks during long performances.” Hanayo pointed out.

“Yup. That too.” Nico confirmed. “There are plenty of other reasons as well, but the most important thing is that fans love it. And if the fans love it, it will help us take our rightful place in Love Live. So if we want to boost the popularity of µ’s and win, we need sub-units.”

Honoka raised her hand. “So how do we divide up?” She asked, not waiting to be noticed despite the motion.

“We could divide by year.” Kotori suggested.

“Or by attribute.” Nozomi added.

“Attribute?” Maki asked.

“We assigned attributes to everyone for our bios online.” The spiritual girl reminded. “You’re Cool, remember? And Nicocchi is Smile and I’m Pure.”

Nico snorted. “Still not sure how you pulled that off, Nozomi.”

Attributes, huh? Maki rolled her eyes, ignoring the spiritual girl’s reply of feigned innocence. She only remembered the attribute discussion vaguely, even after the reminder, as she had paid little attention to it in the first place. And she hadn’t visited the µ’s home page since uploading her bio; a bio she had only written in the fist place after she tired of Nico’s pestering. But seriously, attributes? What was this, some sort of game?

“Anyway,” the raven-haired girl continued, “I think we should leave it up to our fans.”

“How big are we intending these subgroups to be?” Umi asked.

“Well, with nine members,” Eli pondered, “the only even way to divide up evenly would be three groups of three.”

“Didn’t we just divide into groups of three during our training?” Honoka wondered.

“Anyway,” the raven-haired girl continued, “I think we should leave it up to our fans.”

“I liked those groups, nya!” Rin chimed in.

“As did I.” Kotori added.

“Looks like we already have our subgroups.” Nozomi grinned.

“Anyway,” the raven-haired girl pulled out her bullhorn, for at least the second or third time this month, “I think we should leave it up to the fans.”

“Uhm…” a timid voice broke the silence that followed Nico’s outburst. “We could include those groups as an option, then add a few others, and let people vote?”

“Thank you, Hanayo.” Nico sighed, slumping her shoulders.

“Yeah!” the leader of µ’s spoke up. “Let’s do that!” She stood from her chair, unable to sit and contain her excitement. “Our fans have helped us so much with everything else, it’s only right that we keep including them on important decisions like this!”

“So how do we decide which groups to present to them?” Umi inquired. “There are…” she paused “a lot of possible groups of three that can be made from nine.”

“Two hundred and eighty.” Maki stated. “What?” She asked as all eyes turned to her for a moment.

“Perhaps we can select leaders for the groups.” Nozomi suggested. “That would cut down the possible combinations significantly.”

“That’s still quite a number of groups.” Eli pointed out.

“Well then let’s pick about a dozen, post them for votes, but allow votes for other combinations that people might like.”

“So who shall we make the leaders?”

“Honoka-chan needs to be one of them, nya!” Rin exclaimed.

“I do?” the leader of µ’s cocked her head to the side.

“Of course.” Kotori smiled.

“Elicchi would be a good choice for one as well.” The spiritual girl suggested.

“Naturally, that leaves the third group to me.” Nico decided.

“What about Umi-chan?” Rin asked.

“Um, no…” the archer declined. “Nico can have the third group.”

“Why don’t we let the fans decide the leaders as well?” Honoka suggested.

“I’ll pass.” The redhead stated, crossing her arms.

“Uhm… I think I will as well…” the brunette next to her added.

“Wha? Kayo-chin! Maki-chan!” the cat-like girl protested. “You two would be fine as subgroup leaders!”

“Rin-chan’s right!” the other orange-haired girl across the table pumped her fist. “I think you guys would be great! So let’s leave it up to the fans!”

“Right, so we’ll let them decide leaders,” Eli nodded, “then figure out a few groupings to give them and have them vote on those. I think we’ve got our plan.”

“Awesome!” Honoka stood again. “I can’t wait to see what the fans decide!”

* * *

What the heck was the point of all that? Maki shook her head as Nico grimly announced the results. After a week of voting, the subgroups ended up being the same as the ones decided by luck during their training camp; the same ones that had originally been proposed in the first place. And of all the luck, she was stuck with her bratty senior. Again.

Maki sighed and resigned herself to months of endless teasing. However, truth be told, it was starting to bother her less as of late, and she was even able to return fire a few times. She and Nico found themselves spending time together outside of group activities more and more often. And despite the teasing, and occasional fights, she found she rather enjoyed the time she spent with the older girl. Wherever Nico dragged her, they usually ended up having fun.

It also helped that Eli had been chosen as the group’s leader. It came as a surprise to nobody that Nico was quite vehement in her protests, but Nozomi reminded her that it had been her idea to let the fans decide in the first place. Eventually, the aspiring idol relented, though it was obviously only grudgingly. 

Maki found herself wondering what scheme the older girl would pull to make herself appear to be the center of the group, or outright stage a coup. However, so long as she and Eli were aware of it, they could thwart the older girl’s attempts to take over. Still, Nico did occasionally have some good ideas; her knowledge of all things idol related was rivaled only by Hanayo. Perhaps this subgroup thing would turn out to be one of those good ideas and really would help them succeed in winning Love Live. That wouldn’t be so bad.

Though there was one other thing that kept running through her mind; what the heck was a BiBi?

So those were the subgroups for which the fans voted, huh? Nico took her seat as Umi started to talk about planning songs for the new groups. She glanced over at the redhead sitting between her fellow first years while casually twirling her hair in her usual disinterested manner. So the fans really wanted the two of them in the same subgroup.

This wasn’t what Nico had expected, but at least Maki would be one less obstacle for her to overcome in her path to be the rightful center of the group. As much as the younger girl liked to maintain her cool demeanor, every time Nico teased her, the older girl learned more about how to push her buttons to get a reaction and often what she wanted.

Eli would be a bit more challenging. Nozomi wielded a considerable amount of influence over the former student council president, but that was mostly due to the fact that they were dating. But maybe, that was the key; Nico was friends with Nozomi. Sure, they had been mostly estranged through their second year, which was something Nico honestly regretted. But with the forming of µ’s, their friendship was rekindled and things had resumed as before. And there was no doubt in Nico’s mind that Nozomi wanted her to succeed in her goals. Maybe, just maybe, if Nico played her cards right… heh, cards… she could convince Nozomi to help her.

Nico’s gaze strayed from the archer at the whiteboard to the spiritual girl across the table. She blinked as she realized Nozomi was already looking her way, not surprisingly, with her trademark mischievous grin.

“What?” Nico mouthed silently.

Nozomi’s smile only grew. Was she already wise to Nico’s plan?

“And that’s why we think it would be best for each unit to come together write their own song in a style of their choosing.” Umi continued whatever she had been explaining prior. “Maki and I will be happy to review and edit things when necessary, of course. But, I believe the best thing to do next would be to break up into our new units and begin writing our songs.”

“I claim the student counsel room for Printemps!” Honoka jolted her feet and raising her hand excitedly.

“So long as you don’t use it as an excuse to shirk your responsibilities.” The blue-haired girl stated said simply.

“I won’t.” The current student body president lowered her hand and pouted.

“I know just the place for lily white to practice.” Nozomi spoke up. “Which leaves the clubroom for BiBi, if you want it, Elicchi, Nicocchi, Maki-chan.” She nodded to each as she named them.

“We’ll take it!” Nico declared proudly.

“So long as you don’t use it as an excuse to waste time on your computer.” Maki intentionally mimicked Umi’s previous concern.

“It’s not a waste of time!” Nico protested. “It’s important idol research! I am president of the Idol Research Club, after all.”

Maki rolled her eyes but didn’t press the issue further.

* * *

“Alright.” Nico said, walking back to the whiteboard. “First order of business…”

“Isn’t Eli our leader?” Maki interrupted.

“Ok, first off, rude…” The twin-tailed girl glowered at her junior.

“I may be the leader, Maki,” Eli interrupted as well, “but I am willing to delegate when necessary.”

“Hrm…” The redhead responded, not committing either way.

“Exactly.” Nico added before sticking out her tongue.

“I saw that, Nico.” Eli sighed. “I think the first order of business is for me to call off fighting.”

“We weren’t fighting, though.” Maki pointed out.

“You were about to.”

“Only because Maki interrupted me.” Nico grumbled.

“Well you’re always teasing me.” The first-year retorted.

“Maki. Nico.” Eli stated flatly.

“Sorry.” The two named girls responded in unison.

“Fifteen minutes.” The blonde continued. “Can we make it fifteen minutes?”

“We made it over an hour last night.” Nico suddenly said proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

“We did?” Maki raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, when we were studying.”

“You were timing how long we went without a fight?”

“Not intentionally, no.” Nico explained. “I just happened to notice because I was watching the time to make sure I didn’t miss the last train home.”

“Ah.” Maki nodded. “You know we have a guest bedroom you can use if you ever do end up missing it.”

Nico smiled. “I appreciate the offer, Maki-chan, but Mama usually wants me home at night.”

“Wait, you two studied together?” Eli inquired.

“Nico-chan asked me to help her prep for her test again.” The first year explained with a shrug.

“Again?”

“I didn’t mind.”

“A third year asked a first year for help?” BiBi’s leader turned her attention to Nico.

“Maki-chan’s smart.” The aspiring idol admitted. “I figured she was the best person to ask.”

“I see…” Eli found herself wondering if that was the only reason. Certainly, she or Nozomi would have been able to help as well; they had in the past. Did Nico just want to avoid Nozomi’s punishment for getting a wrong answer? But then why Maki? Why not one of the second years? Also, why did Maki agree? Did she really know enough to help her senior? Sure, she got top marks in her own grade, and Otonokizaka lacked a proper advanced placement system, but still, that was impressive. And the idea of the two girls getting along that well honestly seemed strange. “Well do now whatever you did last night.” She concluded after a moment.

“Study?” Nico asked.

“I think she means get along.” Maki corrected.

“Right, that makes more sense.” Nico nodded. “Anyway, where was I?”

“First order of business?”

“Right, first order of business is that BiBi is the best sub-unit.”

“What.” Both Maki and Eli said, flatly, in unison.

“BiBi is the best sub-unit.” The raven-haired girl repeated, crossing her arms decisively. “Period.”

The blonde and the redhead looked at one another.

“Alright…?” Maki ventured, hesitantly.

“You don’t believe me?” Nico asked, incredulously.

“Well…” Eli hedged.

Nico sighed dramatically. “You really don’t see it?” She straightened her posture. “Fine. We have a prodigy level pianist and composer.” She pointed to the first year in question. “A buxom Russian dancing diva.” She shifted towards her fellow third year. “And of course, the No. 1 Idol in the Universe.” Her hand finally landed on her own chest, which she simultaneously puffed out. “And if our skills and talents weren’t enough, we’re incredibly cute as well. How could the others possibly compete?”

Eli chocked out a chuckle she had been trying to suppress while Maki was a bit more successful, but still needed to bite her lip.

“And to prove our greatness,” the raven-haired girl either didn’t notice the reactions or chose to ignore them, “I propose that we write two songs!”

“Two?” Maki blinked.

“Absolutely! It should be easy enough.”

“Hmm…”

“And of course, Nico will the center of one of them.”

“Well Eli is our leader…”

“That’s why I said one of them.” Nico crossed her arms.

“Umi and I haven’t really written songs with centers in mind, though.” Maki mused. “We’ve typically chosen centers as a group after we’ve all had a chance to hear the song.”

“Well then we’ll just have to write a song as cute as Natsuiro Egao and Nico will be a natural fit as center.”

“We’ll see how it goes.” Eli offered. “We haven’t even decided themes for the songs yet.”

“If we finally make my Nico nii~ song, it will be a cute theme.”

“Yeah, that’s never going to happen.” Maki shook her head.

“And why the heck not?” Nico protested. “Surely there is no better way to make a song cute than to add Nico Nico Ni~!” She finished with her signature performance.

“Gross.”

“What was that?!” The twin-tailed girl bristled.

“Guys.” The ponytailed girl said sternly.

“She started it.” Both of the other girls said in unison before glaring at each other.

“Please.” Eli pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no way Nico was telling the truth about going a full hour earlier.

“Well then how about a love song?” Nico suggested.

“Trying to steal Nozomi’s idea?” Maki inquired.

“Not steal, practice for it.”

“Practice for it?” This time it was Eli’s turn to ask.

“Nozomi is having us all write a love song together, the whole group.” Nico explained. “But none of us have experience doing that, right?”

The other two girls nodded.

“And we’re definitely on the right track.” The twin-tailed girl continued. “So, why don’t we practice by writing one for BiBi?”

“Or two.” Maki added.

“Or two.” Nico conceded.

“You don’t think Nozomi would mind?” Eli pursed her lips with concern.

“You don’t think she’s going to do the same with lily white?” The raven-haired girl chuckled. “You don’t really thing she’ll pass up the opportunity to squeeze another love song out of Umi, do you? After all the other practice she has had us do?”

“Hrm…”

“I’d… be alright with it.” The redhead said after a moment, reaching up to twirl a strand of hair around her finger.

The blonde blinked. “Weren’t you the one opposed to it earlier, Maki?”

The first year shrugged. “I’m still not entirely convinced we can pull off the group song in time for the last round.” She admitted. “But this subgroup thing isn’t on the same time limit; we can finish things after the preliminaries if we have to. And maybe Nico-chan is right and it will help get our creativity flowing.”

“Maybe?” The shorter third year repeated. “There’s no maybe about it!” Her voice rose in pitch. “When it comes to school idols, Nico-nii’s ideas are always right, nico!” She posed.

“Idiot.” Maki rolled her eyes.

“You like it.” Nico stuck out her tongue again.

“Maybe…”

Eli opened her mouth to head off the fight, but closed it as the other to girls laughed. “So…” She ventured when they let up. “Two love songs, eh?”

“That’s the plan!” Nico grinned.

“Alright, then let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a handful of ideas for scenes involving the writing of several other songs. I really want to write about the duets and soldier game trio songs. And as HtHaN is a NicoMaki fic, it absolutely would not be complete without a scene about how Zurui yo Magnetic Today was coerced out of Maki. But the question ends up being where to squeeze them into the already crowded timeline of the single school year during which µ’s existed. Perhaps I should read through the lyrics of the songs and sort them by romantic love song and and those that are not, or could pass as not; i.e. Ashiteru Banzai could be presented as more a celebration of time together and pushing towards a goal than being about romantic love.
> 
> Also, this entire scene came from the idea that I wanted to have Nico push to have Eli and Maki agree that BiBi was the best sub-unit. Having her do so even before any of them had performed in their groups, or even written a song, amused me greatly because it just feels like a very Nico thing to do.


	16. Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki stayed up too late, so now they're running late to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.3k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Between episode 8 and 9 of the second season.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> As soon as [this lovely work](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/171120503337/myonmukyuu-they-late) by [myonmukyuu](http://myonmukyuu.tumblr.com/) rolled across my dash, I knew I had to write a scene for it. So, with the artist’s permission, I did. Thank you, myon for inspiring another scene for my fic. ^_^

With one hand reaching for the strap, Maki held the other up to her mouth as a yawn escaped her.

“Hey, those are contagious!” Nico accused, pointing a finger in the redhead’s face.

“Bwueee?” The first-year balked as the digit almost poked her nose.

“No yaw…” The third-year yawned. “See what I mean?” 

“And whose fault is it that I’m tired?” Maki asked, recovering.

“Yours.”

“What was that? You’re the one who kept insisting that we include your Nico-nii thing in the songs.”

“Exactly.” Nico put her free hand on her hip. “And if you had just listened to me, we would have gotten done a lot sooner.”

“I don’t get you.” Maki shook her head. “It wouldn’t have fit in either.”

“Well maybe not the Melancholy one, but it definitely could go in Love Novels.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Guess we’ll just have to ask Eli.”

“Maybe.” Maki shrugged before yawning again. Upon catching her senior’s glare, she added, “It was also you who insisted that we not go to bed until we were done.”

“Whatever.” Nico dismissed before rummaging through her bag and pulling out her signature ribbons and a brush. She then let go of the hanging strap so she could start working on her hair.

“You’re going to fall.”

“I’w be f’ne.” The raven-haired girl muttered around the ribbon she was holding in her mouth.

“I’m not going to catch you.”

Nico ignored her junior and continued to work with her hair. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the other girl yawning yet again. Truth be told, she couldn’t really blame her. Not only had they been up until the wee hours of the morning, but they had both fallen asleep in the Nishikino piano room; Maki on the bench, leaning into the keyboard and Nico on the floor, leaning against the bench.

At least Nico had been able to launder her clothes. As soon as they realized she had missed the last train, Maki had suggested she stay the night in one of the many guest rooms. The younger girl lent her some sleepwear to use while the machine cleaned the outfit she would need to wear two days in a row. And to some extent, it had been worth it. The first two BiBi songs were complete.

Hair up in her trademark twin-tails, Nico swapped out the brush for her compact, snapped it open and dabbed the puff into the foundation.

“You’re going to do that here?” Maki asked incredulously.

“Well excuse me, Ms. Disheveled-but-still-looks-adorable, but Nico didn’t get to apply her facial mask last night.” She started applying the makeup to cover the dark spots under her eyes.

“D-disheveled-but…” Maki blushed.

“Also, not sleeping in a futon or bed wasn’t exactly the beauty rest Nico needed.” Though given the circumstances, she had actually slept better than she would have thought. Perhaps being near a certain someone helped a little? Not that she would give voice to that theory.

“I showed you the room you could have used…”

“Says the girl who used the keyboard as a pillow.” She glanced up at the taller girl and sighed. “Here.” She reached up with the pad.

“N-Nico-chan, what…?” Maki blinked.

“Disheveled and adorable, yes, but we should still cover that up. Hold still.”

“We’re on a train…”

“And?”

“But…”

“Just close your eyes and hold still. Trust me, Nico is an expert at this sort of thing.” Nico wondered if she should admit how many times she had to finish getting herself ready on the train because helping her siblings had delayed her at home.

After a moment, Maki closed her eyes. Her stance stiffened as she braced against possible jostling from the train.

“Not an exact match…” The older girl mumbled. “But it should do… Just about done…. There.”

Maki opened her eyes to find herself looking into the mirror of Nico’s compact.

“Your complexion isn’t as fair as Nico’s but that should be good enough to fool all but the most discerning eye.” The third-year explained.

Half of Maki wanted to rebuff her senior’s subtle bragging while the other half wanted to thank her. Left to her own devices, Maki would have just shown up to school as she was, scaring off commentary on her appearance with her infamous glares. Of course, Nico probably would have said something anyway as she had proven to be nigh impervious to Maki’s usual methods of deterring teasing. And for some reason that thought amused her. Not that she would admit it, of course.

“Thank you.” The first-year said after a moment.

“We’re not done yet.” The third-year pointed out. “You still have a bit of bedhead going on.” She found her brush again. “Turn around.”

“I can do…”

“It will be quicker this way.” Nico interrupted, motioning with the brush. “So go on. Turn around.”

“A-alright…” Maki relented after a moment. Again, she found herself conflicted. While under most circumstances, she didn’t want to be treated like a child, she couldn’t deny there was a particular appeal to Nico’s almost motherly behavior. Maybe it had something to do with her own mother far too often not having the time to do such things through much of Maki’s childhood. This wasn’t to say that her mother had been negligent, but the more Maki learned about her friends, especially Nico, the more differences she noticed in their upbringing. But Nico didn’t need to know that right now. Thus, as the brush slid gently through her hair, Maki found herself relaxing and drawing some comfort from the attention her senior was paying her.

“And back around.” Nico instructed a few minutes later. She kept the brush up as the other girl obeyed. “Let’s get your bangs.” After a moment, she pursed he lips as a few strands continued to frizz out. “Geez, Maki-chan, they’re almost as stubborn as you.”

“Hey…” Maki protested.

Nico merely stuck out her tongue. “Maybe we should just clip them.” She reached into her bag to find the pink flower clip Maki had given her a little while back. “I know it’s ‘not really your style’ but…” She mimicked the other girl’s words from then.

“I actually still have mine.” The redhead quickly pulled said clip from her own bag.

“Well then for today, we can match.” The raven-haired girl took the purple clip and quickly secured the stray strands of Maki’s bangs. After that, she clipped the pink one into her own bangs. “Oh, and you should probably also tuck in your shirt properly.” Nico pointed down.

“Wha?” Maki looked down as well, blushing immediately. She let go of the ring to secure the offending section of her shirt. Unfortunately, no sooner than the task had been completed than the train suddenly slowed. “Kyaa!” Maki cried, reaching back up desperately only to have her fingertips awkwardly bat the ring away.

“I got you.” Nico said firmly, catching the younger girl’s flailing hand. She planted her feet and leaned back to pull Maki up.

“I… uhm…” Maki blinked as she regained her balance.

“Told you I’d be fine.” Nico smirked.

“Yeah, uhm, thank you.”

“Well, this is our stop.” The third-year checked her phone for the time as the train continued to slow. “If we hurry and there isn’t too much of a line, we can stop by one of my favorite crepe stands so we can get something to eat before we get to school.”

“What is it with you and crepes?” Maki asked with a sudden smirk.

“They’re good.” Nico replied, as though it should be obvious. “Oh, your bow is crooked.” She reached up to the blue, first-year ribbon to straighten it.

“So is yours.” Maki quickly returned the favor with the green, third-year ribbon.

“Thanks.” Nico grinned as the doors opened. “Now c’mon!” She grabbed Maki’s hand. “I’m hungry!”

“Alright.” Maki also smiled as she let herself be lead off the train by her ever-insistent senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, despite what the original tags mentioned for the illustration, I ended up changing the reason why the pair was running late. I did, however, keep the idea of Nico being able to keep her balance without holding onto the strap. I kept it mostly because the idea amused me greatly but also because I wanted to see if I could give an in-universe reason for her having such an ability. Thus, in the HtHaN world, Nico often has to scramble to get ready for school and do things like she did here on the train because caring for her siblings made her run late.
> 
> The hair clips were first mentioned in The Rainy Day and I have a feeling I’ll find myself bringing them up another time or two. It also wouldn’t surprise me if I end up mentioning Maki coming back to Nico at some point to have her hair brushed again, even if Nico’s Salon doesn’t open for her until college. More notes. More ideas. And more crepes. Gotta have more crepes. Nico and Maki may very well eat more crepes together than Nozomi and Eli eat parfaits.


	17. Nicomune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico shows off her Samurai costume to Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Paring: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Some time in early December of Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: "Promotional Photoshoot"  
> Nicomune  
> Promoshoot

A grey object entered Maki’s field of vision, blocking some of the page she was reading.

“The Great Nicoyoushi commands the attention of the fair maiden, Maki-chan!” a surprisingly deep voice said from beside her.

The first year sighed and closed her book. “What do you want, Nico-cha…?!” She cut off with a small gasp as she turned to the older girl. “W-what the heck?” She stammered. “W-why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?”

“It’s not ridiculous!” Nico protested, holding up her prop sword up as though preparing to attack. “It’s cute!” She struck a pose using her signature hand gesture.

Cute… There was no denying that Nico had her charms, but Maki always believed that she pushed things more than necessary. If her prideful senior would just relax a bit and behave naturally, it would probably add to her adorableness. Probably… Possibly… Maybe… “I don’t get it.” Was all that came out of Maki’s mouth anyway.

Nico growled something unintelligible.

“So why the eyepatch?” Maki continued.

“I’m the Great Nicoyoushi!” the twin-tailed girl declared proudly, striking another pose.

The redhead thought for a moment. “Mitsuyoushi?”

“Yeah, sure, him.” Nico shrugged.

Maki raised an eyebrow. “You look more like Date Masamune.”

“Who?”

For the umpteenth time, Maki sighed before reaching for her phone. With a few quick taps, she brought up an image and showed it to Nico.

“Hrm…” the raven-haired girl pursed her lips and leaned forward as she examined the picture presented to her. “Alright.” She said, straightening. “Nicomune it is…” Her brow furrowed. “Doesn’t have the same ring to it, though…”

Maki pinched the bridge of her nose. “In any case, I’m pretty sure Masamune didn’t wear twin-tails. You should really go with a more traditional samurai style.”

“But twin-tails are Nico-nii’s signature!” Nico whined. “To go without them would be a disservice to my fans!”

“You’ve worn different styles before for our shoots.” Maki pointed out. “And they’ve all been cute.”

Nico’s breath caught in her throat, but she recovered quickly and reverted to teasing mode. “What was that, Maki-chan?” She asked in a syrupy sweet voice.

As Maki registered her own words, a bit of pink began to dust her cheeks. “Y-you heard me the first time.” She said turning away and crossing her arms. “I’m not going to repeat it.”

“Dwaaa!” the raven-haired girl cried, lunging forward. “Maki-chan thinks Nico is cute!” She wrapped her arms tight around her junior and giggled.

“C-c-cut it out!” Now it was Maki’s turn to protest. “Geez!” She squirmed in a vain attempt to escape, but her sitting position offered few avenues to pursue. “Why do you have to be so clingy all the time?”

“’Cause Maki-chan is so cute, I can’t help it!” Nico practically sang as she began to nuzzle the other girl’s cheek.

“C-cute?” the redhead grabbed the prop sword and began to swat it, ineffectually against the older girl’s shoulder plate. Well, it did have the effect of increasing the idolized samurai’s laughter. She gave up after a moment, flipped the fake weapon onto the table, placed her palm against Nico’s abdomen and pushed. “Get off!”

Still laughing, Nico finally relented and stood back up to admire the full-on blush she had caused on her junior’s face. It was one of the main reasons Maki was her favorite target for teasing; her reactions were incredibly adorable. Honestly, who could blame Nico for wanting to see them more? Of course, the fact that Maki was more than capable of dishing it back made the game all that much more fun.

“You know…” Nico cooed as a new idea came to mind. “Masamune’s family name in English looks like the word for date…”

“…” No response from her flustered opposite.

“Did Maki-chan perhaps suggest the name change because she wants to date the Great Nicomune?”

Date? Nico-chan? Maki’s mind reeled. Who in their right mind would want to date such a bratty girl? Sure, she was adorable, when she wasn’t trying too hard in her idol persona, but even that had its own charm. Maybe. Sure, under her idol persona was a more jaded personality, but under that was a kind older sister who excelled at caring for those younger than her. But why did she have to be so bratty? Why did she have to go out of her way to annoy her all the time? Why did she…

“Maki-chan?” Nico asked after a moment. She had thought for sure Maki would vehemently deny her proposal. Or, at the very least, she could have called into question Nico’s skills with English; it was a common enough point of contention between them. Something. Anything! Why was she just staring blankly forward while her blush continued to deepen? It was almost as though…

“The photographers here!” Kotori announced, opening the clubroom door. “Ah! Nico-chan, you’re dressed already! Perfect!” She clapped her hands together. “I knew that outfit would suit you! You look adorable!”

“Th-thank you, Kotori…” Nico said, recovering. “The Great Nicomune is ready for her debut!”

“That’s clever, Nico-chan.” Kotori laughed lightly. “And you’re right, I was inspired by Masamune when the photographers asked me for a samurai themed costume.”

“Of course!” the third year struck yet another pose. “The No. 1 Idol in the Universe has to know her historical figures!”

“Ah, Maki-chan, you’re here, too.” Kotori quickly changed the subject. “I made an adorable Christmas themed outfit for you. I think you’ll like it. And when we were shopping for materials, Nico-chan found a really cute teddy bear to go with it!”

“O… OK…” the redhead was much slower to shift gears than the raven-haired girl.

“I don’t think I saw the finished version of your costume, Kotori.” Nico mused.

“Well, I just finished it this morning.” The second year admitted. “Thank you again for finding that staff and crown, they work perfectly.”

“Of course. Did you pick up a deck of cards for Nozomi?”

“She said she would bring her own.”

“She is going to use normal playing cards, not her tarot cards, right?”

“That’s what she said…”

“Hrm… Well, anyway, I finished Hanayo’s hat this morning. It’s in the other room.”

“Wonderful!”

“I probably shouldn’t have brought it home.” Nico said with a scoff. “Cotaro kept trying to eat it…” She shook her head at the memory.

Kotori laughed again. “Well, everyone else is getting ready, they sent me to get you two.”

“Alright. Let’s go, Maki-chan!” Nico said, starting to get excited at the prospect of another photoshoot. She reached down to grab the redhead’s hand. “Let’s go do this promo shoot!”

“O… OK…” Maki repeated, her blush still in the process of receding.

“Oops!” Nico paused. “Can’t forget my sword!” She grabbed the prop off the table and shoved it in its sheath. “The Great Nicomune needs her sword to protect the innocent maidens around her!”

Kotori laughed while Maki remained silent, her cheeks threatening to match her hair again, as the three girls made their way down the hall to join the others.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another scene inspired by cards being in SIF. I’ve seen some mixed reviews on the Nico Promo card, and to be honest, I think it’s cute, in a “trying a bit too hard to make ‘x’ genre of costume cute” kind of way. But that is kind of what Nico does; try too hard to be cute, when she really is cute just as she is. That’s actually one of the things I like about her character. In any case, I doubt it will ever rise to be my favorite Nico card, but I do occasionally rotate her into my casual play teams.
> 
> Cards referenced:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	18. Promoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Nicomune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Paring: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~1.5k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Some time in early December of Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: "Promotional Photoshoot"  
> Nicomune  
> Promoshoot

“So, why the eyepatch?” Maki asked, apparently having recovered and trying to regain her cool aura.

“Date Musume had an eyepatch.” Kotori pointed out.

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Maki shook her head. “I know he did. Why the smiley face and why pink?”

“Because those are signatures of the No. 1 Idol in the Universe!” Nico chimed in, holding her hands up in her signature gesture.

“Forget I asked…” the redhead sighed.

“You don’t like the costume?” Kotori asked, a hint of concern entering her voice.

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Maki backtracked quickly. “It’s just…” She gave a sidelong glance at the raven-haired girl who was practically skipping beside her. “Isn’t it a bit overboard?”

“I think it suits Nico-chan just fine.”

Well, the overboard part certainly suits her… Maki pursed her lips but did not respond.

“The Great Nicomune has arrived!” Nico cried, throwing open the door to the room where the photoshoot was to be held.

“Ah, excellent!” A woman said, walking over. “Looks like you’re the first one dressed, Yazawa-san, but if you don’t mind stepping over here so my assistants can make sure everything is in order.”

“Lead the way!” the twin-tailed girl said, obviously well in her element.

“Nishikino-san, Minami-san.” A young man called. “Your outfits are in changing stations three and four, respectively.” He motioned to the stand of curtained partitions.

The two girls made their way past dozens of lights and a tangled mess of cables to reach the designated changing area.

* * *

“This is what the fans voted on for me?” Eli asked, stepping out from one of the changing areas.

“What’s wrong with it?” Nozomi asked, stepping from the next one over.

“Isn’t this just a normal swimsuit?”

“With some of your own accessories.”

“At least yours has a theme to it.”

“Well the fans wanted to see me in Vegas.” Nozomi said, holding up a card. Normal playing cards didn’t feel quite the same as her favored tarot cards, but it was what the photographers insisted she use. “And you at the beach.”

“But that’s just it?” Eli put a hand on her hip. “They’ve seen me in a swimsuit already. Why are they so fascinated by it that they voted to see another one?”

The purple-haired girl smiled before tucking the card between her breasts.

The blonde frowned. “You’re not actually going to take the picture like that are you?”

Nozomi hummed and drew another card. “Maybe.”

“Nozomi…”

“Ah, it looks like Nicocchi is done with that costume, so I’m up.”

“Wait! Nozo…” Eli reached out but missed grabbing the other girl’s shoulder. She grumbled under her breath before following.

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Nico called, walking over to the partition. “You done yet?” When the younger girl did not immediately respond, the fake samurai drew her sword and started hitting it against the curtain.

“Alright! Alright! Geez!” Maki groaned, stepping out while still fussing with the zipper of her coat. “I think it got snagged on…”

She cut off as Nico reached forward. With practiced precision, the older girl unjammed the strands of fiber, pulled the coat away from the sweater below and zipped it up about half way.

“There you go.” The raven-haired girl said, stepping back. “You know, I told Kotori that might happen when she picked out that sweater.”

“Th-thank you…”

Nico smirked. “Don’t worry about it.” As she spoke, she bent down to retrieve an item from the floor. “My sisters often mess up their zippers too, so I’m used to it.”

“Are you saying I’m like a kid who can’t zip up her own jacket?” The first year’s eyes narrowed.

“I am.” The third year confirmed.

Maki opened her mouth to rebut but was once again cut off when something was shoved into her arms.

“So anyway, uhm…” Nico glanced to the side. “That’s the thing Kotori was talking about. I… um, we thought it work well as an accessory… so…”

Maki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked down into the bag, but as soon as she recognized the item, her breath hitched. Cute…

Now there was an expression Nico was not accustomed to seeing. Sure, Maki smiled when they performed on stage, and she rarely held back her joy when she played piano. Peaceful smiles came when she listened to music she enjoyed or read an interesting passage in a book. But this… this was different.

“Nico-chan… I…” Maki looked at the other girl. “He’s so cute.” Her eyes sparkled as she hugged the stuffed bear to her chest. “I love him. Tha…”

“Nishikino-san!” one of the assistants called. “We’re ready for you here!”

“Coming!” The redhead responded, still beaming as she made her way over to the green screen.

The raven-haired girl couldn’t help grinning as well as she slipped behind the curtain to change into her next outfit.

* * *

Nico’s smile continued as she watched Maki walk over for another round of pictures. The younger girl was in full on kid-at-Christmas mode and only set down the bear when it came time for pictures that did not involve it. For as mature as Maki tried to present herself, it was nice to see her with her guard down, especially in a situation like this.

Nozomi, not surprisingly, had been right in suggesting getting something to take her mind off the cameras, Kotori had been right in suggesting a soft plush and apparently Nico had been right in choosing a Santa bear. What none of them had realized was how well it would actually work. Unlike their first photoshoot during which Maki’s smile seemed more and more forced with each set, this time around, she was far more relaxed. Her smile was genuine today.

* * *

“What are you doing, Maki-chan?” Nico asked as the photoshoot came to an end.

The redhead looked up from where she was placing the bear next to the purse she had used for her first set. “What do you mean?”

“That’s not theirs.” The third year gestured to the photographers who were busy packing up their supplies. “We bought that. It’s ours.” She caught Nozomi’s eye. “I mean, uhm… I bought it…” She corrected.

“Oh…” Maki picked up the stuffed animal. “Here.” She held it out.

“I bought it for you.”

“…?” the younger girl tilted her head to the side a bit.

“I thought you would like it.”

“I do, but…”

“Well, it’s a bit early, but let’s call it a Christmas gift, alright?”

“But I didn’t get anything for you.”

Nico couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of course you didn’t. Like I said, it’s early. So…” Arms wrapped around her. “M-Maki…?”

“Thank you.”

Nico was stunned. She could count on one hand the number of times Maki had initiated a hug, only needing her second hand if she included Maki holding her back from doing something stupid.

“I’ll treasure him.” Maki continued, either unaware or ignoring Nico’s lack of response. “Thank you.”

Well if this was the reaction she was going to get, Nico found herself wanting to buy two dozen more teddy bears. At least. She quickly dismissed the idea. Maki would probably start thinking it was all part of some elaborate prank by about the fourth gift. Plus, she could only buy so much and her budget was already being stretched thin with all the holiday themed idol merchandise hitting the market.

“So…” Nico started, though not quite ready to detach herself, “It’s a Wonderful Life is showing tonight. Wanna come over and watch it?”

“Isn’t that a sappy romance movie?”

“It’s a classic.” Nico insisted. “And it’s one of the bestest Christmas movies ever!”

Maki rolled her eyes as she released her senior and stepped away.

“Well, we could watch Cotarou’s favorite, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.”

“It’s a Wonderful Life is fine, I guess.”

Nico grinned. “And you can bring your new friend if you want.” She cooed, motioned to the bear still in the other girl’s hand.

Maki pursed her lips for a moment before using the plush toy to hit Nico.

“Hey,” the twin-tailed girl protested, though still smiling, “I’m being serious!”

The redhead paused from making another strike. “Your tone says otherwise.” She stated flatly.

“Alright, only kinda serious, nico.” Nico admitted, flashing her signature sign.

Maki sighed but relented in her attack and went back to hugging the bear instead.

“I’m glad you like him.” Nico held out a hand.

Maki hummed in response as she took the offered hand.

“Let’s get out of here.” The third year said, heading for the door.

“The most spoken line in movies?”

“So, you were paying attention.”

“Well, yeah, it wasn’t completely horrible, though it was corny at times, as in most of the time.”

“Oh, Maki-chan, we’ll get you versed on good romcoms yet.”

“I think we have different definitions of good…”

“Like with music?”

“Exact…” Maki paused. “I guess.”

Nico laughed. “C’mon, for real this time, let’s get out of here.” She opened the door and pulled her junior through.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year, but I may still come back to include references to some of the other µ's promo cards. If I do, I will be sure to make note of it somewhere, like a list of retcons or something.
> 
> Cards Referenced:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	19. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is a followup to Promoshoot, even if it takes place a number of weeks later and there may eventually be scenes between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Paring: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairings: NozoEli, RinPana, KotoUmi  
> Words: ~2.2k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: The week between Christmas and New Year, during Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: “First Christmas”  
> First Christmas  
> Different

“Alright,” Umi said from her position standing at the head of the clubroom table, “next order of business: our Christmas party.”

“I vote we have it at Maki-chan’s house!” Honoka cried, holding a hand up excitedly.

“Buweeh?” Maki looked up from her music notebook.

“Honoka.” Umi scolded. “We can’t just invite ourselves over to Maki’s house whenever we feel like it.”

“Awwww…” The leader of µ’s whined. “But Maki-chan has a piano and I wanted to sing Christmas carols…”

The group’s composer reached up and started twirling a few strands of her hair around a finger. “I suppose I could ask Papa and Mama…”

“Really!?” Honoka jumped out of her seat, only to trip on her own chair and faceplant on the table. “Owwieee…” she whined, sitting back down while rubbing her nose.

“Are you sure?” Umi inquired of her junior while ignoring her fellow second year. “We wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Maki said, thinking about how surprisingly easy it had been to convince her parents to let the girls use two vacation homes so far.

“Christmas at Maki-chan’s, nya!” Rin exclaimed, throwing herself easily on the redhead as she lacked a table between them.

“Rin…” The redhead started to protest, but when she saw the excited faces of everyone else, she sighed and gave up the idea of pushing away her fellow first year. “It won’t actually be on Christmas though, right?” She asked instead. “Mama and Papa and I have traditions to follow that day.”

“No, of course not.” The blue-haired girl assured. “I was thinking about after school sometime the week between Christmas and New Year’s Day. Anyone have a preference of days?”

“Mama has off from her second job the rest of the week after Christmas.” Nico offered. “So, she can take care of the kids and I’ll be free.”

“Alright, anyone else have limitations we need to consider?”

Six heads shook around the table, allowing the date to be set with ease.

* * *

“Presents!” Honoka cried, having just finished gorging herself on the heavy hor d’oeurves prepared by the Nishikinos’ servants.

“Presents, nya!” Rin echoed, despite still having food on her plate.

“Presents!” Nozomi chimed in, bringing a stack of neatly wrapped presents out onto the table.

Eli’s eyes widened. “Are those…?”

“You’ll have to open them to find out.” Nozomi grinned. “There’s nine here, so one for each of us.”

“Does it matter which one we take?” Hanayo asked.

“Not really, they’re mostly the same. But feel free to trade once you open them.”

That said, all nine girls took a package and began unwrapping them simultaneously.

“I knew it.” Eli said, staring at the box in her hands. “Would it be rude for me to have one now?”

“Of course not!” Nozomi laughed. “They’re meant to be eaten after all.”

Eli immediately tossed a chocolate into her mouth, savoring the smooth truffle filling.

“We all took them randomly,” Rin observed, “how did you end up with the only one that lacks caramel, Nozomi-chan?”

The purple-haired girl responded with a toothy grin.

“She probably marked them in some way.” Nico guessed.

“Nope.” Nozomi continued to smile.

“Well, she did say we could trade if we wanted,” Hanayo mused, “I would have traded with you if we had to, Nozomi-chan.”

“Thanks, Hanayo-chan but I knew it wouldn’t be necessary.”

“Did the cards tell you that?” Nico deadpanned the question.

“Of course.”

Nico rolled her eyes.

“Well, to continue with the theme of snacks,” Honoka hefted a box of her own onto the table, “my dad and I made these last night. Sorry, we didn’t leave time to box them all individually…” she held a single hand up in front of her face in a decidedly casual gesture of apology. “I was hoping Maki-chan could provide some containers if there are leftovers.”

“I’m sure we can figure out something.” The host said.

“Thanks, Maki-chan!” Honoka grinned. “And now, behold, the Homura Bakery’s latest creation:” She pulled off the container’s lid with grand ceremony, “Christmas Strawberry Daifuku!”

“Isn’t that usually a spring variety?” Umi asked, studying the confections. Certainly, from an external view, they looked Christmas themed, with dyed decorations depicting holly, reindeer, wrapped gifts and the like.

“Eh heh heh… We thought we’d try something a little different this time.”

“Just because?”

“Yeah…”

“Not because you’re sick of anko?”

“Awuuu…” Honoka pouted.

“They look delicious!” Kotori said, taking one with a light blue snowflake and quickly took a bite. “Mmmm… they are delicious!” She held a hand to her cheek.

“Thank you, Kotori-chan!” the leader of µ’s threw herself onto her childhood friend.

“They are indeed very good.” The blue-haired admitted.

“Umi-chan!” the orange-haired girl switched targets.

“H-Honoka…” Umi grunted under the weight of the other girl.

The rest of the girls took their share of the treats and collectively reached the conclusion that a traditionally springtime snack was a nice break from what was normally expected during the winter holiday season.

“Alright, my turn.” Eli said, distributing small packages to each of the other girls.

“Elicchi…” Nozomi uttered after opening hers.

“They’re nyamazing!” Rin cheered, holding up a small accessory.

“Did you make these?” Kotori asked.

“I did.” Eli confirmed with a nod. “And I made one for myself to match.” She held up a light blue Я.

“They’re our symbols…” Honoka said in awe.

“And our colors.” Maki held up her red star. “Thank you, Eli.”

The rest of the group echoed their composer’s sentiment.

“Our turn, nya!” An overly exuberant girl exclaimed as she jumped up to retrieve a set of packages.

“Are those origami bows I see?” Eli asked as the next set of gifts were distributed.

“Amazing detail.” Umi added.

“You’ll have to teach me how to make these sometime, Hanayo-chan.” Kotori said, running a hand across the folded paper.

“There’s also a reindeer on mine.” Nozomi commented.

“Is this Santa-san?” Maki asked.

“Yes.” Hanayo confirmed.

“And I got three snowmen?” Nico questioned.

“I… I thought your siblings might like them…” The sheepish girl explained quietly.

“Like them? They’ll love them!” the third year grinned. “Thanks, Hanayo.”

“Open! Open!” Rin prompted.

Seconds later, Nico snorted. Not long after, Eli stifled a chuckle. Nozomi bit her lip. Even Maki had trouble hiding a smirk.

“What’s wrong, nya?” the orange haired first year asked, suddenly worried. “Do you not like them?”

“Onigiri and ramen.” Umi stated, pulling out one of the packages in question.

“Not just any ramen!” Rin insisted. “NISSHIN Chicken Ramen!”

“And I used Akitakomachi rice for the onigiri.” Hanayo added.

“A very fitting gift.” Kotori said with a gentle smile. “Thank you, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan.” That said, she stood. “And now for mine.”

Nico responded by handing out the packages from between her and Kotori.

“Nico-chan helped me a lot with these so they’re from both of us.” The ash-haired second year explained.

“Kotori set up the designs and picked out the material.” Nico explained, taking her seat. “But we both spent time on each when we made them.”

“Oooo… this looks warm.” Honoka said, wrapping the scarf around her neck.

“Such pretty colors, nya” Rin said, holding up a primarily yellow muffler with green accents. “And mine’s the opposite of Kayo-chin’s.”

Eli and Nozomi shared a knowing look as they noticed the colors chosen for theirs.

“Blue and grey are a good combination…” Umi thought aloud, taking note of the pattern and beginning to think there was a meaning behind it. Didn’t they pair off like this recently for one of their songs? Was this a tribute to the song’s popularity?

“And mine has all of your colors!” Honoka declared proudly.

“Because you’re our leader.” Kotori explained.

“I love it! Thank you, Kotori-chan!” the energetic leader pounced once again.

“Hold on…” Maki said, staring at hers still in its box. “Mine has pink as its accent. Pink is Nico-chan’s color. Why am I paired with Nico-chan?”

“You don’t want to be paired with Nico?” the raven-haired girl beside her asked.

“Buwehh?” Maki balked when she turned and saw Nico’s well practiced puppy-dog face. “I… Tha-that’s not what I said…”

“Nico-chan worked extra hard on that one, Maki-chan.” The ash-haired designer pointed out as the raven-haired girl put more effort into her pouting.

Maki glanced about for support, but only found expectant eyes staring at her. “Ahhh, mohhh…” She quickly wrapped the garment around her neck. “It’s fine, it’s…” she paused, blinked and placed a hand on the material, “soft… really soft. And warm. It’s… nice…”

“Awww! Maki-chan!” Nico draped herself over the redhead.

“Too warm! Too warm!” Maki complained. “Nico-chan…”

“I think that means it’s time for our gift.” The group’s lyricist spoke up. “Maki, are you ready?”

“Yeah… just… Nico-chan…”

“Fine, fine…” the twin-tailed girl relented before standing up. “You ready too, Eli?”

The blonde smiled. “Of course.”

“Maki and I called in the help of Eli and Nico for our gift.” Umi explained.

“Did you write a song?” Hanayo asked, perking up at the thought of new idol music, her eyes sparkling.

“Indeed we did.” Umi motioned to Maki as she took a seat at the piano as well as Nico and Eli who took positions beside it. “It is my pleasure to present to you, BiBi’s new song, Silent tonight.”

* * *

“There’s one gift left, nya.” Rin pointed to a single wrapped package off to the side.

“Don’t worry about that one.” Maki said quickly. “I’ll take care of it later.”

“It says ‘To: Nico-chan’ on the tag.” Honoka read.

“It’s no big deal.” Maki insisted. “I didn’t realize we were only doing group gifts, so, um… what?” She took a step back as all eyes turned to her.

“We don’t mind if you wanna give a special gift just to Nico-chan.” Rin said with a smile.

“And we want to see what you got for Nicocchi.” Nozomi added.

“It’s really not a big deal, but…” She glanced at the other girl in question. “You already got me a gift, so I wanted to get you something in return.”

“What did Nico-chan get you?” a nosy, orange haired second year inquired.

“Do you mean that bear from the photoshoot earlier this month?” Nozomi asked.

“Oh, I remember that, nya.” Rin added. “It was really cute, but I didn’t realize you kept that.”

“Yeah… that one.” Maki confirmed.

“You really like it don’t you.” Nozomi’s voice earned a teasing tone.

“…” Maki just nodded.

“I’ll bet you take it to bed every night.”

“No, I don’t!” the redhead insisted. “A-anyway, Nico-chan, if you want to open it, you can.”

Nico returned a strange look to their flustered host. She also hadn’t anticipated individual gifts, but far be it for her to turn down a present. She knelt beside the sizable package and began to tear away the paper.

“Maki-chan, this is…” she cut off.

The kit before her held a generous selection of products ranging from lipstick and blush to shampoo and conditioner. It was common knowledge that Nico cared about her appearance and took every measure in her meager budget to keep herself as cute as she believed an idol should be. But these were not the generic brands she was accustomed to using, on the contrary, they ranked among the best in the industry, and certainly among the most expensive.

“Wonderful.” Kotori murmured, completing Nico’s thought, though significantly understating it.

“I’ve always wanted to try this one.” Nico found her voice again as she held up the conditioner. “How did you know, Maki-chan?”

“The sales rep’s daughter is a fan of µ’s.” Maki explained. “So, she knew about us…” she shook her head “I mean you, and helped me pick out things she thought would work for you.”

And probably earned a decent commission as well… Nico decided not to vocalize that thought. Still, could she really accept a gift like this? The teddy bear hadn’t been the cheapest, but its price was a puny fraction of the kit she was being given in return.

“Do you like it?”

Nico blinked as Maki’s tentative question reminded her how long she had been silent. “Like it?” She repeated, standing to face the redhead. “This is amazing, I…” Think of something! Think of something! She glanced quickly at the others awaiting her response. “I suddenly want to test that manicure kit. Anyone else want to help me try it out?”

“I do! I do!” Honoka cried, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“Are you sure?” Eli asked, obviously also aware of the hefty price tag associated with the items.

“Of course!” Nico grinned before retrieving the polish kit. “Stuff like this is best when shared with friends, right?”

“So, you do like it.” Maki repeated, though more of a statement than a question this time.

“I see the color I want to use.” Nozomi relieved Nico of the items while discretely placing a hand on the small of her back and giving her a light push.

Caught off guard, Nico stumbled forward, but was quickly caught my Maki. Lavender eyes stared quietly and expectantly into crimson.

“Yeah.” Nico finally confirmed. “I like it. I can’t wait to try everything. Thank you, Maki-chan.”

Maki smiled. “You’re welcome, Nico-chan.”

“So, um, want me to paint your nails?”

“Alright.”

Nico flashed a toothy grin before grabbing Maki’s hand and pulling her towards the other girls who were already planning the unexpectedly added activity of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize it's not Christmas, or even December when I'm posting this here on AO3, but it was December when I originally posted this on Tumblr. I wrote this as one of the gifts the staff of Sukutomo gave to its community that year, so I tried to include a bit more interaction among the rest of the girls, not just Nico and Maki. Of course, the focus ends up on NicoMaki anyway, because they are still my favorites ship to write. I wanted to include a nod to TsubaHono, but never did figure out a way to include it. But, since I referenced it in Nico on Ice, which I had posted mere days before, I figured I could forgo it here; it isn't an active pairing this early in the timeline anyway.


	20. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Nico is different... but what?
> 
> Takes place the day after First Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~2.1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: The week between Christmas and New Year, during Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: “First Christmas”  
> First Christmas  
> Different

“Maki-chan!” an energetic orange-haired girl called and waved. “Over here! Over here!”

“Yes, I see you, Rin.” The redhead stated flatly, walking over to join her fellow first years.

“Good morning, Maki-chan.” The brunette beside the orange-haired girl said with a smile.

“Good morning, Hanayo.” Maki replied, returning the smile, though nowhere near as wide.

“I see you’re wearing the scarf Kotori-chan and Nico-chan made for you, nya!” Rin pointed out.

“It’s cold today.” Maki replied with a shrug. “And like I said last night, this is warm.”

“Uh-huh…”

“What the heck do you mean by that?”

“Is that the only reason?”

“I don’t get it.” Maki said, honestly confused. “What other reason would there be?”

Rin just smiled back.

“Besides, you two are wearing yours as well.”

“We like ours, nya!” the cat-like girl pounced on her friend to nuzzle their cheeks together. “Right, Kayo-chin?”

“That’s right, Rin-chan.” The mild-mannered girl replied, leaning into the embrace a little.

“Don’t you like yours?” Rin turned her attention back to Maki.

“Of course, I-kyaaa!” the redhead cried out as something impacted her from behind. Arms encircled her waist and a chin plopped down on her shoulder.

“Someone’s wearing their new sca~rf.” A voice cooed near the redhead’s ear.

“N-Nico-chan?!” the first year squirmed against the surprisingly strong embrace of the smaller girl.

“It looks cute, Maki-chan.” The third year continued. “I knew red and pink would look good on you.”

“I-I’m j-just wearing it because it’s cold and…”

Wait.

Maki stopped struggling.

Something was wrong.

No. Wrong was the wrong word. Something was… different.

“Maki-chan?” Nico detached herself from the other girl.

Maki turned quietly and stared at her senior.

“You feeling alright?” The twin-tail responded with half a smirk. “You’re not sick or anything? The scarves were kind of supposed to help prevent that kind of thing.”

“I’m… fine…” the taller girl responded hesitantly.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Uhm…” Hanayo spoke up, “I think we’re going to be late soon if we don’t hurry.”

“Then let’s go, nya!” the orange-haired cheered, throwing a fist in the air. “I’ll race you guys to the gate!” That said, she immediately started sprinting towards the school.

“R-Rin-chan!” the brunette cried, jogging after her friend. “Wait up!”

“C’mon, Maki-chan,” the raven-haired girl said, grabbing the redhead’s hand. “I doubt we can beat Rin, but we can’t get left too far behind.”

“A-alright…” Maki responded, letting herself be pulled along.

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Nico greeted, walking into the first year classroom. “Rin! Hanayo!”

“Nico-chan, what brings you here?” Hanayo looked up from the sizable onigiri she was enjoying for lunch.

“I wanted to talk you two, Rin and Hanayo, about the next radio show.” The third year explained, taking a seat next to Maki.

Why does she always have to sit so close? And why is that difference there again?

“D-do you want me to leave?” Maki asked.

“Don’t be silly, Maki-chan.” Nico laughed. “Of course you can stay. Heck, if you have any ideas, let us know, we’re always looking for more fun things to during the broadcast.”

“A-alright…” the redhead fell into silence as she let her friends continue their conversation. Her thoughts focused more on Nico, her proximity and the difference.

* * *

“As you all know, Maki and I wrote a new song for BiBi, which they performed for you last night.” Umi explained from her position at by the whiteboard. “But that was just the first part of our gift. We also wrote songs for lily white and Printemps.”

Maki started handing out sheets of paper from her music folder. “As usual, I recorded myself singing both songs with piano accompaniment.” She explained as she took her seat again. “The files are in the shared portion of my cloud drive.”

“I’m the center this time, nya?” Rin spoke up, looking at the page in her hands.

“We thought it appropriate, considering the title.” The blue-haired girl replied.

“So, did you make me the center because I cheer a lot?” Honoka asked, tilting her head.

“You do cheer us on, Honoka-chan.” Hanayo pointed out.

“It’s what keeps us motivated.” Kotori added.

“Awww… thanks you guys…” the leader of µ’s said, scratching the back of her head as she grinned somewhat sheepishly.

“So why was Maki-chan the center of Silent Tonight?” Nozomi pondered.

“Well, Maki-chan is often quieter than the rest of us.” Kotori offered.

“Hehe, yeah right.” Nico laughed, reaching towards the first year.

“Don’t you dare.” Maki glared at her.

“See?”

“Nya!” Rin cried, using the opening to tackle her fellow first year from the side.

“Rin!?” Said first year cried. “What are you…?!”

“Maki-chan’s not silent at all!” the twin-tailed girl ignored the warning and joined Rin in smothering the redhead.

“Ahhh… Mohhh! Nico-chan! I told you…” Maki protested, earning only laughter in response. “Rin! You guys are heavy…”

There it was again.

Something was different. Maki hadn’t noticed it when Rin hugged her, so it definitely had something to do with Nico. But what was it? She’d thought about it all day and still couldn’t put her finger on it. Why was Nico different today? She was as clingy as ever and up to her usual teasing. Her pride also high, going by her conversation at lunch and the decisions about the radio broadcast. Her twin-tails were still tied with the same ribbons. She was still slipping into her idol persona and happily repeating her favorite catch phrase. She was still short and bratty. Nico was still Nico. What the heck else was there that could possibly be different?

“Alright,” Umi was saying, “let’s break up into our subgroups and start practicing our new songs.”

Most of the rest of the girls responded with various cheers.

“C’mon, let’s go, Maki-chan!” Nico said, excitedly, grabbing the other girl’s hand.

She was still dragging her around incessantly as well, Maki noted before replying. “Alright.”

* * *

NicoNii: Ughn… Why does Maki-chan have to be so dense?

SpiritualPower: What do you mean, Nicocchi?

NicoNii: I was trying all day to get her to notice, but she didn’t

SpiritualPower: What, that you’re using her gift now?

NicoNii: Exactly

NicoNii: Thank you. At least someone noticed.

SpiritualPower: I think Maki-chan did notice.

NicoNii: She didn’t mention it to me

NicoNii: Did she say something to you?

SpiritualPower: Not technically, but she did seem particularly interested in you today.

NicoNii: Yeah, she was staring a lot

NicoNii: Especially during practice.

SpiritualPower: I think she noticed but didn’t realize she noticed.

NicoNii: What

SpiritualPower: Like you said, she can be a little dense sometimes.

SpiritualPower: So I think she knew something was different, but couldn’t figure it out.

NicoNii: Geez, she really is dense…

SpiritualPower: She’s not that good with subtlety.

SpritualPower: You’re just going to have to be more obvious, Nicocchi

SpiritualPower: Just tell her you like the gift.

NicoNii: I suppose

SpiritualPower: It’s good to know you like the gift, though. She’ll be happy

NicoNii: It’s nice

SpiritualPower: … but…?

NicoNii: Geez, you’re psychic.

SpiritualPower: ^_^

NicoNii: It’s nice. The products are really high quality. And I’m thrilled to be able to try them. But they’re different from what I’m used to. And I’m kind of afraid of getting used to them because I know I won’t be able to afford them again when they’re gone.

SpiritualPower: Understandable.

SpiritualPower: So think of them as a special, one-time treat.

SpiritualPower: You know, like some special chocolates someone brings back when they travel, or something like that.

SpiritualPower: But then again, who knows, maybe it won’t be a one-time thing.

SpiritualPower: Maybe Maki-chan can get you more for your birthday.

NicoNii: Yeah right.

NicoNii: We’ll have graduated by then.

NicoNii: Who knows if we’ll still be in contact by then.

SpiritualPower: I doubt Honoka-chan will let us grow too distant.

NicoNii: Yeah, she’ll probably insist on regular reunions.

NicoNii: Not that I’d mind, of course.

SpiritualPower: Of course.

NicoNii: But honestly, I’d almost like to help pick out the next batch, to get stuff I know would work best for me.

NicoNii: Like the skin cream is nice, but it’s not the best for my skin type.

NicoNii: I mean it’s not bad and it’s not going to damage it or anything, but I’m pretty sure the company makes one that would work better.

NicoNii: But who am I kidding?

NicoNii: It would be really awkward. Who helps a friend pick out their birthday gift?

SpiritualPower: Elicchi and I have done that.

NicoNii: Figures…

NicoNii: And what the heck could I possibly get her to match something that expensive?

SpiritualPower: I don’t think Maki-chan cares about that kind of thing

SpiritualPower: You obviously saw her reaction to that teddy bear you gave her

SpiritualPower: She just wanted to get you something that made you as happy

NicoNii: I am happy with it

SpiritualPower: But it could be better

NicoNii: You know that’s not what I mean, Nozomi.

SpiritualPower: I know

SpiritualPower: But I also think you’re overthinking things

SpiritualPower: Maki-chan gave you a gift.

SpiritualPower: The gift makes you happy.

SpiritualPower: It’s as simple as that.

SpiritualPower: Now show her that it makes you happy so she can be happy as well.

SpritualPower: Or tell her, because showing her apparently isn’t working.

NicoNii: I suppose you’re right.

SpiritualPower: Of course I am.

NicoNii: Don’t you dare say the cards told you that.

SpiritualPower: They don’t have to

SpiritualPower: All I have to do is remember Elicchi’s smile when she knows how much a gift she’s given me makes me happy.

NicoNii: Fair enough, I guess

NicoNii: I’ll tell her tomorrow.

SpiritualPower: Good luck!

SpiritualPower: See you in class!

NicoNii: Yeah, see you.

* * *

Maki sighed as she slid down into the tub until the water lapped over her shoulders. She loved a nice hot bath after a heavy workout with µ’s. The scented candles always helped her relax as well. And tonight was the first night she had used her new shampoo. It was the same brand as the bottle she had given to Nico in the gift basket last night, just a different version. So long as she was buying the products as a gift, she had figured she would try some for herself as well.

Scent. Shampoo…

Maki’s eyes snapped open. Of course! That was the difference! Nico was using her gift! How the heck did she miss that? Geez… and she often called Nico an idiot… what did this make her?

Well, it’s not like she had paid a ton of attention to what Nico used before. And really, the scent was pretty mild to begin with. That was a good enough reason to not notice, right?

Still, she would probably have to apologize to Nico tomorrow. Somehow…

* * *

“Maki-chan!” an energetic orange-haired girl called and waved. “Over here! Over here!”

“Yes, I see you, Rin.” The redhead stated flatly, walking over to join her fellow first years.

“Good morning, Maki-chan.” The brunette beside the orange-haired girl said with a smile.

“Good morning, Hanayo.” Maki replied, returning the smile, though nowhere near as wide.

“I see you’re wearing the scarf Kotori-chan and Nico-chan made for you, nya!” Rin pointed out.

“It’s cold today.” Maki replied with a shrug. “Wait, didn’t we do this yesterday?”

Rin bounced up and down on her toes while sporting a toothy grin.

So that means…

Maki spun around.

“Kya!” A surprised third year lost her footing and stumbled towards the first year.

The redhead, more prepared than yesterday, braced for the impact and prevented the other girl from falling to the ground.

“Oh… hehe… you caught me, nico…” Nico looked up, sheepishly.

“Literally.” Rin added, earning a roll of the eyes from Maki.

With the other girl’s head in such a position, it was almost impossible not to notice the new scent now.

“You smell… dif… good.” Maki concluded after a moment.

A smirk curled Nico’s lips. “Finally noticed, huh?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s alright. Nico will forgive Maki-chan for ignoring her this time.” She slipped into her idol persona as she slipped out of the embrace.

“I… what? I wasn’t ignoring you.” If anything, I was paying more attention to you.

“Just this time.” Nico sang.

A guttural sound of annoyance came up Maki’s throat. “Don’t make me start ignoring you now.”

The twin-tailed girl only laughed in response.

“Uhm…” Hanayo started to speak up.

“Let me guess, we’re running late for class?” Maki shook her head, remembering the day before.

The timid girl nodded.

“And you’re going to race us to the gate, Rin?”

“Absolutely!” the orange-haired girl exclaimed before dashing off.

“R-Rin-chan!” Hanayo called, breaking into a jog. “Wait for me!”

Maki sighed and held out a hand.

“I thought Maki-chan was going to ignore Nico.” Nico said, still not dropping her persona.

“I’m still considering it.”

“Well, in that case.” The older girl’s voice returned to normal as she grabbed the younger girl’s hand. “Let’s see how well we can keep up.”

“Alright.” Maki nodded.

It seemed there were a few things that stayed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks how someone could be as oblivious as Maki is in this scnee, I will say that this scene is partially based on real life events, with me playing the part of Maki. Though it wasn’t a gift, I still helped pick out new shampoo for a friend who disliked her previous bottle. I even made my decision between the final two picks based on which scent I liked more. Then I utterly failed to recognize the scent the very next day.
> 
> Not long after, a mutual friend failed to notice that she had taken about a foot and a half off her hair length and dyed it. In his defense, it was over a holiday break. He also pointed out that the change did not affect her personality; that she was still the same person. This is the reason for the “Nico was still Nico” part of the scene.


	21. Headrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds a comfortable place to rest her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.3k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Some time early in the new year of Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

Bored.

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

Nico puffed air through her lips in frustration as she refreshed the page. Her tweets were being retweeted and her blog entry was earning Likes, but what few comments were coming through were not worth replies or further commentary. It was still thirty-four hours, forty-nine minutes and fifty-five seconds until A-RISE was slated to release their new PV and nothing else was happening. She hated these lulls in activity. Not one thing worth her attention had occurred in a whole… she glanced at the clock on the screen… twelve minutes.

Nico puffed air through her lips in frustration again. Tonight was one of the nights her mother had off from her second job so she would take care of the kids. Practice had been canceled due to the weather. Midterms were over and finals were a long way off so there was no need to focus too much energy on studying. This all left Nico with more free time; free time that she would love to spend on idol related activities. But thirteen minutes had now gone by and nothing had caught her eye.

Perhaps a trip to the music room was in order. Surely Maki would be there on a day like today, right? Listening to the young piano prodigy’s music was always a good way for Nico to brighten her mood.

Mind made up, Nico swiveled in her chair and started to stand… Holy… only to immediately fall right back in her seat. What the hell was she doing here?! Sure enough, sitting at the clubroom table, was the very redhead Nico had wanted to visit. When did she get here?

For her part, Maki didn’t seem to notice Nico’s over the top reaction. Perhaps she was simply ignoring her senior or perhaps she was just that engrossed in her book. Nico preferred to believe the latter. In either case, the raven-haired girl couldn’t help but take a moment to watch the other girl. It was not uncommon for Maki to sit off to the side of the group with a cool and disconnected aura. However, right now, Nico sensed only calm contentment from Maki as she turned a page to continue reading.

Nico blinked and shook her head. She couldn’t let Maki catch her staring. Even so… a mischievous smirk curled the edges of her lips as an idea came to her. Could she pull it off without Maki noticing? Definitely worth a try.

Nico slid out of her chair and slipped silently over to the bookshelf behind the other girl. With her foot, she slowly worked a box of magazines to the one occupied chair. Stepping up onto the box, she turned, crossed her arms and plopped them down on Maki’s head.

“Wh-wha the heck?!” Maki immediately sputtered. “N-Nico-chan?!”

“Hehe… Now I can see what you’re doing.”

“B-b-but do you really have to be up there to do it?”

No power in the world could hold back Nico’s grin as the desired reaction had been achieved. “Of course!” She crooned. “How else would I be able to do this?” She started tousling the other girl’s hair.

“I don’t get it!” Perfect. “Stop that!”

Absolutely perfect. Nico burst out laughing.

“How did you get… what are you standing on?”

“You calling me short?” Nico retorted, almost more out of reflex than actual irritation.

“Well I’m not the one standing on a crate just to pester me!”

“It’s a box.” The twintail corrected; not like it mattered. Though Maki’s point did bug her, so in response, she increased her tousling.

“Mohhh!” Maki jerked her head forward to get away from the teasing.

Nico chuckled at the futile gesture. However, when the redhead reversed her attempts, her head impacted Nico’s chest and threw her off balance a little. Nico took a step back to regain her stance and immediately realized her mistake as her foot slipped off the edge of the box. She gasped slightly.

Time slowed for a moment as Nico’s first thoughts flashed to the major clean up that would result in her falling against the bookshelf and pulling down everything on it. She twisted her torso and reached out a hand to catch herself on the vertical support. Unfortunately, her hand slipped and all she managed to do was redirect her momentum to the side. The shelf was safe, but she was still falling.

“Nico-chan!” a panicked voice cried out and an arm entered her field of vision before she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Another second and Nico hit the soft floor… Soft?  She opened her eyes to find her face several inches away and perfectly safe from the hard tile she had expected to strike.

“Nnnn…” A soft groan emanated from beneath her.

Nico scrambled up to all fours to hover over her junior still sprawled on the floor below. Silence filled the next few moments as the two stared at each other with wide eyes and blood rushing to their cheeks.

Nico’s mind raced. Had Maki’s reflexes always been that good? She could have sworn she had seen the first year be clumsy from time to time. So, if they were not always that good, when had they improved? Had her time with µ’s really helped that much?

“A-are you alright?” Nico finally spoke first.

“Fine…” Maki replied after a moment. “You?”

“Yeah…” Nico breathed, “I’m good…”

“Good.” The faintest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Maki’s mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Maki asked raising an eyebrow. “It was my fault for headbutting you. I should…” She was cut off as Nico held a finger to the younger girl’s lips.

“It was my fault for standing on an unstable box and for making you headbutt me in the first place.”

“…” Maki didn’t fully agree with the reasoning, but remained silent as she felt her pulse increase; even more so than the panic caused by knowing her senior might get hurt when she fell.

“So… uhm… I was actually headed to the music room…” Nico removed her finger. “But it seems there is no point now because you’re here.”

“I suppose I could head there next…” Maki replied, looking off to the side, though obviously strongly considering the prospect. The hand that had been above her head moved down to grab a strand of her hair and twirl it between her fingers. “Though we don’t have too much time left before they’ll want to kick us out.”

“That’s alright.” Nico said as she got to her feet. She quickly dusted herself off before reaching down to help the other girl up. “The idol sites are dead right now and I need some music. Even just one or two songs is fine, then we can call it a day.”

The first year furrowed her eyebrows. “So now I’m your backup entertainment?” Despite the irritation in her voice, she accepted the assistance to stand. “I wonder if that’s better or worse than being your backup dancer…”

Nico pouted. “Maki-cha~n!” she whined. “I apologized for that already! And you know I love listening to you play! You’re not backup entertainment at all! Please let me hear even just one song!”

If there was nothing else Nico knew how to do, she knew how to make an adorable puppy dog face. Worse, she knew Maki had trouble resisting it when her defenses were down; especially in situations like this when she was feeling somewhat guilty, despite Nico’s attempts to claim fault.

“Fine…” Maki relented after a moment, though truth be told, she had already planned which songs to play first.

A wide grin crossed Nico’s face. “Then let’s get going.” She grabbed the other girl’s hand. “Time’s a wasting!”

“Alright.” Maki let her insistent senior drag her out of the clubroom and down the hall towards the music room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was originally inspired by one of my fellow denizens of Sukutomo. Unfortunately, their original post is no longer available. I was able to save it to my harddrive for my own archives, but I am loath to upload it anywhere without the ability to give credit to the author.
> 
> Also, Nico trying to remember Maki being clumsy is a small nod to the offical manga in which Maki is depicted as being decidedly less physcially coodinated than her anime counterpart.


	22. Rhythm Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki wouldn't say she was necessarily interested in the game Hanayo and Rin play, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.3k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> It wasn’t exactly my intent to write a scene for [this adorable pic](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/174055849552/lolitomatobunny-hi-im-doing-a-otpship), but after I wrote the last one, I couldn’t help it. [lolitomatobunny,](https://lolitomatobunny.tumblr.com/) has really made some good works. Who could blame be for being inspired by such wonderful images?
> 
> Also, double woo! ♡ ＼(≧▽≦)／ ♡ Not only does this make my fifth chapter posted in as many days, but it’s 2k words, not just 1 or less.

“Ughn… Not again, nya!” Rin cried, tossing her phone, rather carelessly onto the table.

“Failed another song, Rin-chan?” Hanayo asked with a sympathetic tone as she moved over to her friend’s side.

“The beatmap just doesn’t make any sense!” The cat-like girl complained. “And the notes that require special gestures are just nyannoying!”

“Well, you did just start playing a few days ago.” The youngest µ’s member assured. “I didn’t figure things out right away either. And there are plenty of Expert level songs I still cannot complete, much less Full Combo.”

“But that was only Hard!” Rin whined, dropping her forehead onto the table in defeat.

“You’ll get the hang of it in time.” Hanayo patted her friend’s back. “You still like the game, right?”

“Of course.” Rin admitted with a sigh before pushing herself back up enough to prop her head on her hands. “The music is really good and makes me happy listening to it.”

That got the attention of a certain redhead sitting across the table, though she did not look away from the book in her hand.

Rin tilted her head onto one hand before reaching out with the other to retrieve her phone. As soon as the screen was unlocked, a peppy tune began to play through the speaker.

Maki blinked. If Rin had been playing earlier, why hadn’t she noticed the music before? Had the other girl been wearing headphones? Maybe said device had been disconnected when she tossed her phone away? Maybe she had just ignored it because it sounded like the music to which Nico was always listening. It was just another embarrassingly happy tune, the likes of which A-RISE might create. Or East Heart. Or Midnight cats. Or µ’s… Well, it wasn’t like Maki hadn’t helped create pieces like that herself. Quite a few, actually.

“Does that interest you, Maki-chan?”

“Buweeh?” Maki balked back to reality and looked up from her book.

Rin grinned at her friend.

“W-what?”

“You can’t fool Rin, Maki-chan!” Rin jumped up from her chair and practically skipped around the table. “I could see that you were interested even though you tried to hide it.”

“I wasn’t really…”

“It can be a little hard at times, but it really is a fun game.” Hanayo explained.

The orange-haired girl held her phone out in front of the redhead. “I’ll do an Easy song as an example.” She explained before hitting Start.

“Hmmm…” Maki watched with more interest than she was willing to admit.

Rin’s thumbs tapped certain points on the screen as moving circles crossed a threshold. In the background, various girls popped up occasionally to say something encouraging, though Maki couldn’t quite tell if the lines were supposed to be directed at the player or to the other girls in the group.

For some reason, Maki found herself paying more attention when a dark-haired girl sporting twin-tails came on to the screen. Not that she reminded Maki of anyone, of course. The character’s eyes were a different color, there was no pink to be found in her outfit, and her smile was nowhere near as brilliant. Yes, there was no way the character in the game was anything like her. Not that Maki was thinking about her, of course.

“And that’s how you play, nya!” Rin proclaimed proudly as the English words, Full Combo! appeared across the screen.

Shortly after, a girl with a reasonable resemblance to Hanayo appeared to give one final congratulatory line. Wasn’t that the girl who had been in the center of the group? Of course, Rin would set things up that way. Maki couldn’t help wondering if the twin-tailed girl ever mentioned wanting to be the center. Oh, what the heck. She shook her head. She was definitely thinking too much about this. It was just a silly mobile game.

“Bet you wanna play now, huh, Maki-chan?” Rin asked after a moment.

“Not really…”

“Hmmm, maybe if they included some classical music, then Maki-chan might be more interested.”

“I doubt it…”

“Are there classical songs that have lyrics for the girls to sing?” Hanayo wondered out loud.

“There are a lot of songs with lyrics.” Maki stated. “Though sometimes the lyrics are written at a later time by a different individual.”

“So maybe someday they’ll make a classical themed rhythm game.” Rin seemed excited about the concept.

“Probably not.” Maki shook her head as thoughts of a group comprising Bach, Mozart, Chopin, Rossini and Tchaikovsky wearing stylized outfits danced through her mind.

“Rin-chan.” Hanayo spoke up as she glanced her phone. “We should probably get going if we want to beat the rush at the ramen shop.”

“Iku-nya!” Rin cheered, running over to grab her bag.

“Do you want to come with us, Maki-chan?” The brunette asked.

“Thank you for the offer.” Maki replied. “But, I already have plans for the evening.”

“Oh? Wha’cha doin’?” Rin asked.

“Uhm, Nico-chan asked if I would help her study for an upcoming… What?” Maki stared back as her fellow first years smiled at her.

“Nico-chan’s lucky to have someone smart like Maki-chan help her, nya.” Rin explained. “And Rin is lucky to have someone as amazing as Kayo-chin to help her!” She grabbed the arm of the girl in question.

“Rin-chan…” Pink dusted Hanayo’s cheeks, though she continued to smile.

“You two have fun.” Maki nodded toward the door. “Nico-chan should be done with cleaning duty soon, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

After saying their goodbyes, the other two girls departed, leaving Maki alone in the clubroom. She was just about to go back to reading when her phone vibrated.

NicoNii: Sorry, going to be delayed a little bit

NicoNii: Eli and Nozomi need me to do something

NicoNii: I’ll try to make it quick

NishikinoMaki: That’s fine

NishikinoMaki: I’ll see you when you get here

Maki returned to the home screen and was about to turn off the screen when the icon for the app store caught her eye. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to take just one more quick peek at that game, right? Downloading it didn’t mean she was really interested, right? After all, the music was in the same genre of everything she had heard from school idols, µ’s included, so if anyone asked, she could just pass it off as research and inspiration. Yes, that was it; research and inspiration. Those were the only reasons.

Apparently, the initial download wasn’t enough, and more data started loading once Maki had opened the app. However, chibi versions of several of the girls appeared on screen, including the twin-tailed girl she had noticed before. Out of curiosity, she tapped the character and jumped when a voice came out of the speaker telling her to stop touching her. That was her voice? It was actually… kind of cute. Kind of. Not as cute as someone else’s though. Not that Maki was thinking about her, of course.

After finally getting to the game itself, an opening scene began that introduced what Maki assumed were the main characters. For some reason, she found herself relieved that the twin-tailed girl was among the main cast. The characters talked, explained the player’s role in the story and then walked her through a quick tutorial concerning gameplay. And finally, it was time to play her first song. She pressed Start and…

“Buweehh?!” Maki practically jumped out of her chair as arms draped across her shoulders from behind.

“Maki-chan plays that game?” A voice asked from next to her ear.

Pause! Pause! Where is the pause button?! Surely there is a Pause button, right?

The notes scrolled down the screen and with hands trembling, Maki began to tap at the screen.

Maybe… Maybe this isn’t so bad. Actually, even with Nico-chan scaring me, this is pretty ea… What?

The game made a dissonant sound as it did not accept Maki’s attempt to tap one of the special notes.

Maki grimaced as she heard Nico giggle, but continued to hit the normal notes with perfect timing. Nico giggled again when another special note was missed and Maki held back a growl. Finally, the song ended and the game tallied her performance; all Perfects, sans two Misses for the special notes.

“Still learning those notes, eh?” Nico asked.

“I… I only missed them because you scared me.” Maki grumbled.

“Uh-huh. Look here.” Nico held out one hand flat to mimic a phone before holding it with the other. “For those notes, you have to make this kind of gesture” She moved her thumb across her other hand as though it was a screen. “And for the other type you will see, you do this.” She moved her thumb again. “The tutorial doesn’t really do a good job of explaining them. Even Nico had to look it up online.”

“Hmmm…” Maki mimicked the gestures she had seen.

“Yeah, like that. That’s good, Maki-chan. Practice that for a few more songs on Easy.”

“Easy?”

“Yeah, I can see you got the normal notes down, but that was still on a slower speed. And the real world is full of distractions so you’ll have to learn how to do the special notes even if someone scares you.”

“Hmmm…” Maki wasn’t quite sure if she detected teasing in that tone.

“Maki-chan may be a prodigy with the piano but it will be years before she catches up to Nico-nii on rhythm games.”

Now that was definitely teasing. Maki’s brow furrowed as she tapped the screen again.

“Wha? Maki-chan that’s…”

“Mmph.” Maki grunted.

The song started again, but this time there was a significant increase in the number of notes cascading down the screen. And their speed had at least doubled. But Maki didn’t care. She knew the rhythm of this song now; it wasn’t overly complex. And as expected, the notes matched perfectly, meaning the only thing she had to watch was placement. Well, and the special notes, but Maki was confident she knew how to handle those, so long as Nico’s demonstration was accurate.

As her thumbs danced across the screen, Maki wondered if it might be easier to hold her phone in one hand and play with the fingers of her other. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her thumbs to keep up, just that she was more accustomed to using all of her fingers in tandem.

“Wow…” Nico breathed, about halfway through the song.

Almost there. The end was in sight. Maki felt her jaw clench as she concentrated on the last few… the arms around her shifted ever so slightly. A finger barely brushed her arm.

Maki’s breath hissed with a rapid intake through her teeth as the game released another discordant clash and her combo was shattered. With her concentration in shambles, her saving grace was that the remaining notes that were missed were not enough to completely deplete her stamina.

“Oh! Oops… Sorry, Maki-chan!” Nico pulled away quickly. In her haste she ended up backing straight into the bookshelf behind her. “Keh…”

“Nico-chan…” Maki griped, turning toward her senior.

“I’m sorry!” Nico repeated, throwing up her hands defensively. “Really, I am! I-I-I was just so impressed with your skills that I didn’t realize what else I was doing and… and… I don’t know! I’m sorry!”

Maki paused. She couldn’t recall seeing Nico like this; truly repentant. She wasn’t apologizing, grudgingly, because she was told she had to. She also wasn’t pulling the puppy dog eyes or falling into her idol persona. Rather, she seemed honestly upset after having disrupted Maki’s game. Was a mobile game really worth such a reaction?

And sure, Maki was annoyed, but she wouldn’t say she was actually angry with Nico. As such, she let her posture relax and opened her mouth to speak.

“That really was impressive, though.” Nico probably didn’t realize she was interrupting, as technically, Maki hadn’t actually spoken yet. “How long have you been playing?”

“I just downloaded it before you got here.”

Nico blinked. “Really? That’s impressive, Maki-chan.”

Maki felt a smile tug at her lips. “Thanks.”

“So, uhm… you aren’t… actually mad at me, are you?”

“Not really, no.” Maki admitted. “Just… don’t do that again.”

“You don’t want me to hug you anymore?” There was no mistaking the concern in Nico’s voice.

Ah, so that’s what she was worried about. Maki couldn’t help laughing a little. If she were being completely honest, she knew she would miss the hugs if Nico actually stopped.

“No, that’s not it.” Maki shook her head. “Maybe just not while I’m trying to concentrate on something?”

“I’ll try to remember that.” Nico said earnestly. “But Maki-chan is really cute when she’s focused and Nico can’t help wanting to hug her…”

Maki felt heat building in her cheeks. “W-well just t-try, alright?” Geez, why was she stuttering?

“Alright.” Nico smiled, finally. “So, uhm, we never did decide if we were going to your place or mine.”

“Either is fine, though it might be quieter at my place.”

“Sounds like we’re going to your place.”

“Alright.” Maki nodded.

“Oh, and maybe when we take a break, we can play together?”

“What do you mean?”

“There is a function that lets you set up private rooms, so you can play in a team with your friends to get higher scores and better rewards.” Nico explained. “And since you’re a new player, your teams won’t be that strong, even if Maki-chan’s skills are amazing, so Nico can lend you the strength of her teams and get you some nice early bonuses!”

“Sounds fun.”

“Then let’s get going!” Nico cheered with renewed vigor. Her smile was now as brilliant as… no, more brilliant than that of the character in the game as she held out a hand to her junior.

“Alright.” Maki agreed, grabbing her bag before taking her senior’s hand and letting her lead her out of the clubroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the game in the scene is not SIF. I still maintain that SIF does not exist in HtHaN. However, with as many mobile rhythm games as there are in the real word, it’s not hard to imagine some iteration of them occurring in this world. And since at least one is themed around idols, of course Nico and Hanayo play that one. However, just because the game isn’t actually SIF, or any other game from our world, doesn’t mean I can’t reference certain parts from any real world game. So, I’ll see where things go.
> 
> So, HtHaN has a rhythm game in it now. I guess I’ll probably want to bring it up again at some point. More notes for the collection!


	23. Pool Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little scene inspired by when the NicoMaki SSR cards came out for the µ's Pool set a while back. It technically could just stand on its own, but I’ve decided to incorporate it into my HtHaN series, because reasons. It may not reference other scenes, but it will likely be referenced by others later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~800  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late winter or early spring - just barely warm enough to do the activites mentioned - of Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year of high school.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“Good,” the photographer said, snapping another shot. “Now take a few more steps forward and keep looking back at me.”

Maki obeyed the orders given to her as she continued to look over her shoulder at the camera and smile.

“Alright, Yazawa-san,” the other woman with a camera spoke. “Let’s try a different pose.”

Nico was all too happy to oblige the request. But what next? They’d been at it for quite a while now, and though she was loath to admit it, she, the No. 1 Idol in the Universe, was starting to run out of ideas. Maybe if she lifted the brush up. She smiled as she watched a trail of bubbles follow the…

“Kyaaagfffhhh…” A voice cried out before being muffled.

Nico froze. She knew that voice. She had been so caught up in the moment that she had all but forgotten that she wasn’t the only one in the pool right now. She cursed silently as she turned toward the redhead who was now sitting on the pool bottom and coughing. But as soon as she saw the other girl, her fear evaporated.

“Pfft!” the raven-haired girl puffed air though her lips, trying in vain to hold back. “You look like Santa-san!” she finally laughed while pointing.

Sure enough, the suds sliding off Maki’s cheeks did somewhat resemble a white beard.

“W-What the hell, Nico-chan?!” the redhead finally sputtered, wiping the soap away with the back of her hand.

This caused Nico to laugh even harder. She loved the fact that no matter how angry Maki seemed to be, she still called her Nico-chan. “Umph!” the twin-tailed girl grunted suddenly as something impacted her chest. She looked down to find her shirt soaked in bubbles.

“Now we’re even.” Maki said, scrambling to her feet.

“Oh you think so, Maki-chan?” Nico asked, shifting her grip on her deck brush to wield it like a halberd. “I hit you by accident, and I’m sorry for that, but you hit me on purpose!”

“So?” Maki huffed. “We’re still even.” She also shifted her own grip and stance.

“We’ll see about that!” Nico cried. “En garde!” She jabbed her brush forward, narrowly missing Maki’s shoulder and overextending herself.

Maki sidestepped the assault and used the opportunity presented to drag her own mop down Nico’s side, all the way to her knee. Taking another step, she twirled and reloaded the bristles by dunking them in a nearby bucket.

“Gahh!” Maki cried, having taken too long with the bucket and allowing Nico to get in a successful attack right between her shoulder blades. “Mohhh!” She uttered, turning back to her foe. “You little…”

“Nico! Maki!” Eli called from the edge of the pool. “Knock it off!”

“She started it!” Both girls shouted in unison before glaring at each other and beginning to circle the area making occasional jabs and blocks.

Eli sighed. At least they were close to being done with the photoshoot anyway.

“I’ve got it, Elicchi.” Nozomi said, walking up. She held a hand up to her mouth before calling. “Rin-chan! Honoka-chan! You know what to do!”

“Roger!” Rin cried happily, aiming her hose.

“Aye aye!” Honoka did the same.

“Just be careful of the cameras!” Eli warned, watching the two women moving away from the battle, protecting said devices.

“Hey!” Nico protested as she found herself being soaked by Rin. “That’s c-cold!”

“W-w-what the hell?!” Maki repeated her habitual phrase as she was caught in Honoka’s blast.

“That should be enough!” Nozomi called after a moment.

Two girls stood like statues in the center of the pool, staring at nothing, in shock.

“Hee…” Nico started giggling after a moment. “You look like a cat that fell into the bathtub.”

“Yeah, well you look like a drowned rat or something.” Maki countered, also starting to laugh.

“Hey!” Nico protested. “At least I called you something somewhat cute!”

“Rats can be cute.” Maki countered. “Haven’t you seen Ratatouille?”

“Of course I have.” Nico replied. “We own it and my siblings love it.” She looked up at Maki. “I’m surprised you’ve seen it, though.”

“I have, but it’s been a while.”

“Well I suddenly want to see it again.” Nico said thoughtfully. “Wanna come over and watch it with us? You know the kids love it when you visit. I’ll make even make spaghetti.”

Maki smiled. “Sounds fun.”

Nico grinned back. “Good. Let’s go get changed and head out.” She grabbed Maki’s hand and started leading her towards the ladder to get out of the pool.

“Well I guess that’s a wrap for this shoot.” Eli said, waving to the photographers.

“All’s well that ends well.” Nozomi replied, idly drawing the card she often drew when it came to the magnetic pair. “Parfaits?” She asked, glancing up at the blonde.

Eli chuckled. “Do you even need to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cards Referenced:
> 
>  
> 
>  


	24. Elementary, My Dear Maki-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki plays Watson and Nico plays Holmes for a photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.7k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Later in Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year of high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> The first scene, of what will likely be several, inspired by the detective theme of the 36th Score Match in LLSIF, featuring NicoMaki.

Maki gave herself another glance in the changing room mirror. The earthy and brown tones were not as cutesy as most of the other outfits she had worn today, but instead gave off a more formal feel. The stripes on the waistcoat and notch lapels of her jacket looked sharp, or… what was the word Nico had used for the other outfit? Dashing? Also, the darker colors made the red ribbon stand out that much more. The same held true for her hair with the brown hat, which she now donned.

She smiled at her reflection and the full effect of the complete costume. It was supposed to be a detective theme and it was definitely working. Maki felt like she should be running around Victorian London, chasing criminals and seeking clues to solve a mystery. Kotori and the photography company did good work, as always.

Still smiling, Maki left the dressing room and turned down the hallway. She immediately stopped when she noticed someone leaning against the wall.

“Nico-chan?” The first-year inquired.

“Tut tut.” The third-year shook her head. “That’s Nicolock to you.”

“What was that?”

Nico produced what looked like an old-fashioned pipe. “Nicolock Holmes.” She said before putting the end in her mouth. She then blew into the pipe, which released a barrage of bubbles into the air. “No. 1 Detective in the Universe.”

“Sherlock?”

“Nicolock.” The older girl corrected again. “And you must be Makey Watsikino.”

“Watsi… wha?”

“Watsikino.”

“I don’t get it…”

Nico giggled before blowing more bubbles.

Maki shook her head before inspecting the other girl’s costume. The pipe certainly fit with what she knew of Doyle’s character, as did the ulster coat and deerstalker hat. The pink ribbon securing the flaps added a distinctly Nico-nii-esque flare… geez, did she really think of it that way? Anyway, the braids, while having nothing to do with Sherlock or detectives or whatever… Maki couldn’t deny that they were quite cute. Then there was the ego; Nico definitely shared the famed detective’s ego. However, there was one thing that seemed lacking…

“So… why are you Holmes and I’m Watson?” Maki asked.

“<Elementary, my dear Maki-chan.>” Nico stated in English, with her best attempt at a British accent.

Well, that certainly sounded like something Sherlock might say… Still…

“Is it?”

“Of course! Nico is the No. 1 Idol in the Universe, so it only makes sense that she would play the part of the No. 1 Detective in the Universe.”

“Hrm…”

“Hey…” Nico’s eyes narrowed. “Is Maki trying to imply that Nico isn’t smart enough to be Sherlock?”

“Wha?” Maki balked. “No!”

In truth, Maki had actually been wondering about Nico’s deductive reasoning skills, not her intelligence… wait… that kind of had a bit to do with intelligence. But also observation! Nico was capable of being quite perceptive, when she needed to be. And in that light, the same held true for intelligence. She wasn’t an idiot, even if she often acted like one.

“Uhm…” Maki found herself unable to give voice to her thoughts in the face of Nico’s scrutiny.

“Nico would make a fine detective.” Nico declared after a moment. “I’ll prove it! Feed me and I’ll grow, but water me and I’ll die. What am I?”

Maki racked her brain for a moment. She knew she had read the answer to that at some point. So why couldn’t she think of it now?

“When you need me, you throw me away.” Nico continued. “But when you’re done with me, you bring me back. What am I?”

“Wait, you didn’t give me time to answer the first one!”

“There’s a one-story house where everything inside is pink: …”

“Nico-chan owns a house?”

Nico pursed her lips. “Pink walls, pink doors, pink floors, pink ceilings, pink windows, pink curtains, pink chairs and pink tables. What color are the stairs?”

“Those are just riddles, Nico-chan.” Maki said before the other girl started another one. “You just read them in a book somewhere.”

“Isn’t reading how Maki-chan gets a lot of her intelligence?”

“I… uhm…” Maki found she couldn’t refute that.

“And detective stories often have riddles in them.”

“… I suppose.”

“And isn’t there a villain that is always spouting off riddles and such?”

“… Not in Sir Author Conan Doyle’s work… I think?”

“Well, one of them had to have had at least one riddle.”

“I remember a code made with men holding flags or something. Maybe that counts?”

“Ah, Holmes and Watson!” A voice came from behind Maki. “I love it.”

“Hey, Nozomi.” Nico greeted.

Maki turned to see Nozomi and Kotori dressed in military themed outfits similar to the one Maki had worn a little while ago.

“Good choices, Kotori-chan.” The purple-haired girl continued.

“I had a lot of fun researching ideas for this set.” The ash-haired girl replied.

“Maki-chan wants to know why the adorable Nico-nii is the playing the part of the illustrious Sherlock.” The raven-haired girl said. “She doesn’t think Nico is smart enough.”

“That’s not it!” The redhead protested.

Nico stuck out her tongue.

“Actually, I decided to have Maki-chan be Watson first.” Kotori explained. “Because Watson was a doctor.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Nico nodded. “Maki-chan is going to be the No. 1 Doctor in the Universe after all.”

Maki raised an eyebrow but wasn’t sure what to say in response.

“So Nico is Sherlock because…” Nico prodded.

“Because Watson is often the straight man to Holmes’ eccentricities?” Nozomi suggested.

“Well…” Kotori fidgeted with a part of her costume. “I stumbled across some fics during my research…”

“Fics?” Nico questioned.

Nozomi snickered. “Seems like Kotori-chan thought if Watson was with Holmes, then Maki-chan should be with Nicocchi.”

“Of cour…” Nico cut off. “Wait, just what kind of fics were you reading Kotori?”

“Oh, that’s the photographer calling.” Kotori looked past the other girls before scurrying off.

“I don’t get it.” Maki spoke up. “Does she think Nico-chan and I would be good at solving crimes together or something?”

Nozomi laughed. “No, Maki-chan, she…”

Nico growled in warning.

“Anyway,” Nozomi shifted gears “Nicocchi’s voice also sounds kind of like one of the girls from that detective anime that came out a few years ago…” She paused in thought for a moment. “But wasn’t that character based off a different detective…? Nero…?”

“Nero Wolfe?” Maki suggested.

“Yes, that one.”

“No, that won’t do.” Nico shook her head. “If Maki-chan is Watson, then Nico is Sherlock. That much is obv… <It’s elementary.>” She corrected by repeating her earlier phrase.

“Well…” Nozomi smiled. “I suppose there are a few mysteries when it comes to you two.”

“There’s no mystery!” Nico suddenly grinned. “Maki-chan is the best partner for Nico-nii!” She turned and glomped onto her junior.

“Buweeh?!” Maki uttered.

“It’s a brilliant solution!”

Nozomi laughed before turning as though hearing something. “Oh, that really was the photographer…” She said before wandering off to join Kotori.

“And we have our own shoot to make.” Nico said, letting go of the younger girl. “<Come, Maki-chan, the game is afoot!>”

“A-alright…” Maki replied.

As her senior took her hand and began to lead her down the hall, Maki found herself thinking. Who was right, Nico or Nozomi? Was there a mystery or a brilliant solution? Certainly, there were many things that Maki thought about when it came to her time and interactions with Nico. But… what was that line Doyle had Sherlock use? Something about impossible and truth and improbable…

When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. That was the one. And the truth was that Maki enjoyed her time with Nico, despite, or perhaps sometimes because of their silly spats. Despite, and again perhaps sometimes because of Nico’s bratty behavior. The Maki of just a few months ago might have thought such a situation was impossible, and even now, Maki often considered it improbable. But truth it was all the same.

Maki felt the pang of something that was slowly becoming familiar as Nico let go of her hand when the two reached the set. However, it was quickly replaced with a different, warmer sensation as she watched Nico cheerfully greet the photographer and assistant. Nico was in her element and Maki couldn’t help being fascinated by watching her.

A smile came to Maki’s lips in response to the broad one being displayed by the older girl. When Nico’s smile was genuine, as it was now, it was contagious. She wasn’t forcing her smile through her idol persona. Well, she had just done her Nico-nii thing, but that was practically a ubiquitous gesture for pretty much every situation. But it was obvious Nico was honestly thrilled to be in the photoshoot. And maybe, perhaps, she was actually happy to be paired with Maki for this part, and not just faking it to get a reaction.

Maki watched as Nico enthusiastically obeyed the instructions from the photographer for a specific pose. She then suggested her own, which was accepted and shot. This was one of the sides of Nico that Maki admired. The Nico who put forth an honest effort to be the idol she dreamed of being. The Nico with no fear or embarrassment in front of the camera. The Nico who cute just by being herself.

Maybe… just as Watson found something he admired and respected in Holmes, so too had Maki found something in Nico. Just as Watson put up with the eccentricities of Holmes, so too did Maki deal with Nico’s. Just as Watson followed Holmes on his adventures, so too did Maki often follow Nico. And just as Watson was the best partner for Holmes… perhaps… just maybe… Maki really was the best partner for Nico?

Nico-chan’s partner… That… wasn’t a completely unappealing concept…

“Maki-chan!”

“Huh?” Maki blinked back to reality.

“Your turn!” Nico skipped over. “Hey, once you’ve taken a few, we should do a couple together!”

“I thought we were all basically separate for this set?”

“Well, yeah, for the magazine, sure.” Nico shrugged. “But we should take a few for fun as well! Watson and Holmes make a good pair and so do we! We definitely need to have a picture together!”

“Alright, alright.” Maki replied, moving in front of the green screen.

Maki smiled and posed as the photographer instructed. However, her smile grew when, after a dozen shots or so, Nico jumped in and grabbed her arm. At least for today, she knew she was happy to play Watson to Nico’s Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the gods, I love these costumes. I can’t wait to add them to my teams, see their pop-ups, listen to their home screen quotes and read their side stories.
> 
> As mentioned above, I’d like to write another scene or two that includes these costumes or references them in some way. And thanks to a convo with myonmukyuu concerning [an adorable piece she posted recently](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/177967305082/myonmukyuu-redraw-of-a-page-from-the-2013), I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do with the next scene.
> 
> Also, at least for now, I am presenting both Nico and Maki as not being incredibly familiar with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s works. Maki may have read a mystery or two of his for a class and either may have seen a Sherlock movie. They know some quotes and general themes, but I don’t currently headcanon either as being mystery buffs.
> 
> This headcanon may change should I come across anime-canon-compliant material that says one or both does like Sherlock and/or mysteries. Maybe such a detail will be revealed in the side stories for these cards. If anyone playing the JP version is willing to fill me in early, before these cards hit WW, I’d be quite grateful. And in the light of such information, I may decided to come back and retcon a few things in this scene.
> 
> In the meantime, I’m probably going to keep putting off the scene for their new UR pair so I can write another scene for this set.
> 
> Lastly, I’m not entirely sure where exactly I want this in the timeline. Thus, for now I’m just putting it after Pool Cleaning, such that it might be a continuation of that photohshoot. Not the same day, but maybe that particular photoshoot could end up being a multi-day event? That could open the door to some other ideas and scenes I could add later.
> 
> Cards Referenced:  
>   
> 


	25. How do they do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spiritual sequel to Pool Cleaning insofar as Nico and Maki are squabbling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~900  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Early in the new year of Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year in high school.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“It’s simple!” Maki cried, pointing to one of the sheets of paper on the clubroom table. “You just plug the numbers into this equation and solve for z!” She continued to point at various things as she continued her explanation. “Here is your x, this is your y. Easy.”

“But what about that?” Nico asked, also pointing to something.

“That’s a constant.” Maki’s voice raised a little. “I just told you that ten seconds ago, idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot!” The third year retorted. “And it was definitely more than ten seconds ago.” She crossed her arms in defiance.

“It doesn’t matter.” The first year continued. “It’s a constant and you need to learn it.”

“It’s stupid though, why not just write the number instead of some stupid letter?”

“I…” Maki paused. “I don’t know. But that’s what it means.”

“So Ms. Know-it-all Maki-chan doesn’t know why they use letters instead of numbers?”

“I do.” Maki insisted.

“But you just said…”

“Time for practice!” Umi called from the doorway.

“Hrmph!” the two previously arguing girls puffed in unison, turning away from one another.

The other occupants of the clubroom, Rin and Hanayo, sighed with relief as they were offered an escape from the mounting tension. Or so they thought.

The tension held through practice, even with Eli making sure to keep them separate during their stretching exercises. However, it didn’t help the situation that the song they were practicing for their next live paired off the group, and of course, Nico and Maki were one of said pairs.

“Nico, you’re taking too big of steps there.” Eli said.

Maki scoffed. “I didn’t think that was possible…”

Nico glared at her and was about to retort when the blonde continued.

“Maki, your pitch was off on that last part.”

“I-I, uhm…” the younger girl sputtered. “My throat’s a little sore, sorry.”

The shorter girl smirked. “Well maybe if you’d stop yelling all the time, your throat wouldn’t hurt.”

“I haven’t been…”

“Alright, everyone, let’s take it again from the top.” Eli interrupted. “Five, six, seven, eight.” She began clapping while her two fellow BiBi members fell back into line.

As practice came to an end, Nico walked over to her bag to retrieve her phone and check her messages. “Hey, Maki-chan!” She called after a moment.

“What’s up?” the redhead replied, walking over.

“Mama just messaged me.” Nico explained. “She’s getting off work early tonight, so she’ll be home to take care of the kids. Want to continue our study session at your place? It will be a lot quieter there.”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Maki agreed with a nod. “But our cook is off this week, so we’ll have to go somewhere for food.”

The raven-haired girl chuckled. “Maki-chan, you think I can’t find something to make in your kitchen?”

“Well I didn’t want to force you,” The younger girl said thoughtfully, “though perhaps I should. We could consider it payment for all the help I’ve been giving you lately.”

The older girl gasped dramatically, placing a hand on her chest. “And here Nico thought Maki-chan was helping her out of the kindness of her heart.” She threw back her head, continuing the act. “But the truth has been revealed! It was all just a farce to make Nico cook for her!”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Well there should be some sort of quid pro quo.”

“Maki-chan,” Nico whined, “you know Nico can’t understand you when you use those fancy English words!”

Maki deadpanned. “It’s Latin, idiot.”

“Maki-chan,” Nico whined, “you know Nico can’t understand you when you use those fancy Latin words!”

The redhead sighed, but smiled anyway. “Shall we go then?”

“Of course!” Nico replied with a grin, grabbing Maki’s hand and heading for the stairs.

“I don’t get it.” Eli said, watching them depart. “How the hell do they do that?”

“How do they do what?” Nozomi asked.

“How do they go from yelling at each other before practice, staring daggers at each other while stretching then tossing barbs at each other during practice? And now they’re playfully teasing each other as if none of that happened.”

“Mhmm…”

“And you know as well as I do that they’ll probably yell at each other at least once more before that study session is done.”

“Of course.”

“I don’t get it.”

Nozomi shrugged. “It works for them.” She held up a card.

“You show me that card every time.” The blonde sighed. “It’s like you put it on top on purpose.”

The purple haired girl just smiled as she put the card back in her deck.

“You’re sure they’re not actually dating?”

“I never said that.”

“Yeah you did…”

“What I said was that they’re not sure if they’re actually dating.”

“What?”

“They’re dating, more or less, but they’re too dense to realize it.”

“How does that work?”

“I don’t know.” Nozomi laughed. “You’ll have to ask them.”

Eli rolled her eyes. “They’ll just deny it.”

“They’ll figure it out eventually, of that I’m sure.” Nozomi shrugged before smiling. “And they have seven goddesses looking after them, so they’ll be fine.”

“Don’t you mean ni… oh.” Eli cut herself off as she figured it out. “Though speaking of goddesses and dates, I believe I need to take my own goddess on one as well.” She held out a hand.

Nozomi blushed as she took Eli’s hand, but continued to smile. “Wherever you want, Elicchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of drabble that is intentionally similar to the last entry, Pool Cleaning, for two reasons. First, I needed practice writing fights so I could eventually write “The Incident.” Second, I wanted to show that the two don’t always need an external force, i.e. hose wielding genki girls, to make up and can do so on their own.


	26. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Nico and Maki find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.3k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: During a school festival, late in Maki’s 1st and Nico 3rd year of high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Woo! Three scenes in as many days! Granted, they’re all barely over 1k words and one was for a different fic, but still, I haven’t done that in a while, so it’s still worth celebrating. ＼(≧▽≦)／

“Sorry, Hanayo-chan,” Nozomi gave a sympathetic smile to her junior, “but you’ve already used rice and the rules say you cannot repeat items.”

“It’s alright, Nozomi-chan. I’ll find something else.” That said, Hanayo headed off with a surprising amount of determination.

“And on that topic, you can’t reuse bread for this one, Honoka-chan.” The spiritual girl said, handing the idol group leader a new slip.

“Boo~!” Honoka pouted, though she brightened as soon as she saw the new item description. “I know just the thing!” She proclaimed before running off.

“Ah, Maki-chan,” The purple-haired girl greeted the redhead. “Good choice.” She accepted the younger girl’s entry and gave her a new item to find.

Maki stared at the slip in her hand. “What the heck?”

“Which one did you get?” Nozomi asked innocently.

Maki turned the paper around.

“Ah, I see. But I thought that was one of the easy ones, Maki-chan.”

“I don’t get it.” The first-year sighed and shook her head before departing.

Not too far away, Nico was finding herself at a loss. What item would Nozomi accept for this? Nico had already tried using herself, but Nozomi promptly rejected it, claiming it to be against the rules. However, Nico didn’t recall such a tactic being forbidden when the rules were explained, so she got the feeling Nozomi was just trying to avoid giving Nico an easy win.

What to find? What to find? Nico pondered. She had to decide quick as she was likely not the only contestant on their last item.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. “W-wha?” Nico cried in surprise. “M-Maki-chan?” Nico questioned as she realized who was dragging her along.

“J-just come with me.”

“Wha? Wait! Nico hasn’t found her item yet! Maki-chan!”

It was then that Nico noticed a bit of pink on the other girl’s cheeks. And they were headed back to the starting point. Wait… Was Maki claiming Nico as the item she needed to find? What was the type of item she had been assigned? Nico strained to see the slip in Maki’s hand but couldn’t quite read it.

Surely Nozomi wasn’t the type to actually put something like “No. 1 Idol in the Universe” on a slip, right? But what else could it be that would make Maki choose her? Find someone you argue with? Someone who teases you? Someone wearing a third-year ribbon? Wearing something pink? Someone with red eyes? Black hair? Twin-tails? Someone who is cute? Nico grinned and chuckled at the last one as she remembered Maki had admitted a precious few times that she saw Nico as cute.

Then an idea occurred to her, she could use Maki as her item! Turnabout was fair play, after all, since Maki was using Nico for hers. Maki actually fit the description quite well. And there was no way Nozomi would deny it.

So now the question became whether or not this was Maki’s last item to find. If it was, she might win as she was the one in the lead, dragging Nico behind. That simply wouldn’t do. Besides, it was normally Nico who was pulling Maki around. And that is how Nico was accustomed to doing things.

This wasn’t to say she particularly minded Maki taking the lead every so often, but not when there was a contest to be won. As much as she enjoyed the idea of being the item Maki sought, Nico’s pride wouldn’t allow her to be shown up by a first-year. But, geez, they were almost there already. Nico focused her energy to try to overtake Maki, but found she was only able to barely catch up.

“I have my last item!” Both girls called in unison, shoving their slips toward the organizer of the scavenger hunt.

“Oh my…” Nozomi accepted the papers. “Well, since you both arrived at the same time, I will have to review the items to determine which is the better match and thus, the one that is more worthy of winning. Maki-chan, what did you bring?”

“Nico-chan.”

Nozomi giggled before turning to her fellow third-year. “And what did you find for your item, Nicocchi?”

“Maki-chan.”

“I see.” Nozomi then made great show of reviewing the two instructions again, despite obviously already knowing what they were. “I believe, for the first time since I began helping run this event, we have a tie.”

“What?” Nico and Maki questioned together.

“I will have to discuss this with rest of the festival committee,” the spiritual girl continued, “but I believe they will agree. As such, we will have to wait to assign your prizes until later. But congratulations to both of you. I’ll make sure your prizes are worth the wait.” She winked and walked back to her table to await the next contestant who would be now claiming third place.

Well, it wasn’t quite the same as winning outright, but if she were to tie with anyone, Nico decided she didn’t mind it being Maki. No, scratch that, she was willing to admit she liked it. Still, there was one thing that had her curious.

“So, what did yours say, Maki-chan?” Nico inquired as the two wandered away from the scavenger event station.

“Just an ordinary thing.” Maki shrugged off the question. “It’s not a big deal or anything.”

“Then why choose Nico? Nico-nii is extraordinary! And unquestionable a big deal!” She held up her signature gesture.

Maki rolled her eyes.

“But really, honestly, why choose Nico?”

“Because I can’t carry the piano out of the music room.” Maki said.

“So, it had something to do with music, eh? You could have grabbed your notebook.” Nico pointed out. “Or your MP3 player. Or…”

“And I didn’t see Eli first.”

Nico blinked. Maybe it had something to do with BiBi?

“Or Honoka. Or Rin…”

Maybe just µ’s in general? That seemed somewhat anticlimactic. But then why would Maki be reluctant to reveal it?

“I just happened to see you first…” Maki began to blush again. “It doesn’t mean anything special, alright?”

Nico was fairly sure Maki was being dishonest. Again. Thus, she was just about to attempt to tease an admission out of the first-year when she continued.

“And… I remembered how much fun I had studying with you last night.”

Nico paused for a moment before laughing. “And here Nico thought Maki-chan was mad at her for getting a low score on her test.”

“I was, a little, I guess…” Maki admitted. “And you can bet I will make sure you do better on your make up exam.” She pointed a finger at her senior. “But I still had fun, though. I…” She paused. “I like studying with you, Nico-chan.”

Nico smirked. “So Maki-chan has fun when she is with Nico?”

“S-sometimes… maybe…” Maki’s chest tightened as the older girl began to pout. By the gods, why was she so weak to that? She knew Nico was doing it on purpose. “Usually… m-most of the time…” She corrected. “… I guess…”

Well, it wasn’t the admission she had originally sought, but that was fine. It was still a good admission. And if choosing Nico as a fitting item for the hunt was enough to make Maki happy, then it was enough to make Nico smile.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Nico cheered, her smile growing as she grabbed her junior’s hand. “We still have time until the next event and I saw that some of the second years were running a crepe stand. Let’s get one before they run out!”

“Alright.” Maki replied, happily letting her senior lead her along.

* * *

Nozomi couldn’t help smiling as she looked again at the winning slips in her hand. Maki’s read “Something that makes you happy” and Nico’s had been “Something that makes you smile.”

“Good choices, you two.” She murmured quietly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in the timeline for a bit because that’s where my ~~µ’s~~ muse has lead me this time. Not complaining, mind. However, I’m kinda running out of room to fit additional content if I want to keep the anime canon as the basis of that part of the timeline. And I still have many cards I want to write about at some point.
> 
> Also, I must admit I like writing these shorter scenes, the ones with about 800 - 1200 word counts. It’s just enough space to cover a few minutes of time in the lives of my favorite characters. Just a quick shot of adorableness and cuteness to fill my meter and keep me going.


	27. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Nico's reason for her side of the Slow Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Other Pairings: NozoEli, KotoUmi  
> Words: ~1.5k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Nearing the end of the second season of the anime.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“Nicocchi.”

“Mmm…” the girl being addressed didn’t turn her attention away from her computer.

“Nicocchi.”

“What do you want, Nozomi?”

“Have you read the lyrics for the new song?”

“Uhm… which one? There’s a bunch of them.”

“The new BiBi song.”

Nico finally turned around to face the other girl in the clubroom. “And we have two of those; Psychic Fire, which is awesome, and Sakkaku something-or-other, another melodramatic love song.”

“Sakkaku Crossroads.”

“Yeah, sure, that one.”

“And did you notice anything about it?”

“Stop being so vague!” The raven-haired girl let a bit of frustration into her voice. “What about it?”

“Have you read the lyrics?”

“Of course I have. It’s another love song, just like all the others we’ve been making since Snow halation.” She leveled a finger at the purple-haired girl. “And don’t you try to tell me you haven’t been loving every minute of it, especially with that duet you had with Eli.”

Nozomi smiled at the thought. “I know you loved your duet with Maki-chan.”

“Of course I did. Though I’m still surprised we were able to get her to sing it.”

“I think she enjoyed it more than she admits.” The spiritual girl pointed out. “She seemed quite excited when it was the next up during our last live.”

“I suppose.”

“But that’s kind of what I’m getting at, Nicocchi, have you considered that maybe there is a reason Maki-chan made herself the center of Crossroads?”

“Not really, no. Why?”

“I think she’s worried, even if she doesn’t realize it or admit it to herself.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Maki-chan is worried? About what?”

“Losing her love.”

“Yeah, I doubt that.” The twintailed girl scoffed. “Maki-chan says it herself all the time, she’s not in love with anyone and she doesn’t have time to date anyway.”

“…” Nozomi fixed the other girl with a level stare.

“What?”

“You, Eli and I will be graduation soon.”

“Yeah…”

“I think Maki-chan is worried about losing track of us; losing touch with you.”

“That’s… silly…” Nico found herself a bit less confident than she would prefer with her rebuttal.

“Is it?”

“Well, yeah, we’ve talked before about having reunions. Honoka is practically planning the first one already. We’ll still see each other.”

“You should still talk to her, Nicocchi.”

“Honoka?”

“Maki-chan.”

“Oh… yeah… maybe… I guess.”

“And you should tell her.”

“…”

* * *

“Maki-chan.”

“Oh, hey, Nico-chan.” The songwriter of µ’s looked up from the notebook she had on the music rack of the piano. “What’s up?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Nico replied, walking over the instrument.

“Oh?” the redhead gave a lopsided smile.

“Yeah, so what’s up with these lyrics?”

“Uhm… which ones? Umi and I have been writing a lot recently.”

Nico paused as a sense of déjà vu came over her. “The Sakkaku something-or-other one.”

“Crossroads?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“What about them?”

“Is there any special meaning behind them?”

Maki blinked. “What do you mean?”

Geez, is this how Nozomi feels all the time? “Well, uhm, I was just making sure that you weren’t worried about anything and just, you know…” Nico found herself regretting not having planned better before approaching Maki with the question “maybe, subconsciously writing about it in your song?”

“…?” The redhead cocked her head to the side with an expression of mild confusion.

“You're… not worried about me… I mean us, graduating?”

“Oh, I, uhm…” Maki stuttered. “I’m not w-worried, I mean…”

Nico moved towards the piano bench and took a seat after the other girl scooted over to make room.

“You know we’ll still keep in touch, right?” the raven-haired girl said quietly.

“Yeah…”

“I mean we won’t see each other every day anymore, but we will still see each other.”

“…”

“We’ll have reunions.”

“…”

“And the school Nozomi and I are going to is just a few stations down.”

“…”

“Eli’s is a bit farther, but…”

“…”

“And we have our LINE chatrooms.”

“…”

“Look, I know you don’t want a µ’s without me, but that doesn’t mean you have to stop having everything else without me. You can’t get rid of Nico that easily.”

“…”

Realizing she was basically monologuing at this point, Nico paused and turned to get a better look at the girl beside her. “Maki-chan, are you crying?”

“No…”

“I see.” Nico sighed. “Well, anyway, sorry for bringing up such a weird subject.”

“It’s fine…”

“I’ll, uhm, let you get back to whatever you were working on.”

The raven-haired girl started to get up when she met resistance in the form of two fingers pinching the hem of her cardigan.

“Maki-chan?”

“Stay…” the redhead said softly. “Just for a little while.” She looked up slowly. “Please.”

Nico swallowed hard as she met the other girl’s pleading gaze.

“I… uhm…” Maki fumbled for her words. “I was actually about to call Umi when you came in, I’m kind of stuck on this one part… Uhm… Maybe you can help instead?”

Nico cleared her throat as she sat down again. “O-of course!” She resisted the urge to switch to her idol persona and quash whatever was wanting to bubble up from within her. “I mean, I’ll see what I can do.” She turned to the music rack. “Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa?” Ughn… another one about things coming to an end, it seems.

“It’s the working title.” Maki admitted. “If it still works when we’re done, we’ll keep it. Otherwise, we’ll think of something else.”

“I see. So, where can I help?”

“Oh, uhm… maybe we should have you listen to what we have first?”

“Alright.”

* * *

“So, did you tell her?”

“Mmm…?” the girl being addressed didn’t turn her attention away from her computer.

“Nicocchi.”

“Did I tell who what?” Nico turned in her chair to face the other girl in the room.

“…” Nozomi fixed her with a steady stare.

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes. “No. I didn’t tell her.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t think she’s ready, and honestly, I’m not sure I am either.”

“You know if you don’t say something soon, you may lose her to someone else.”

“I probably will anyway.” Nico grumbled.

“Oh?”

The twin-tailed girl sighed. “The last time I was at her place, I saw paperwork her parents had left out, about arranged marriage stuff.”

“I see.”

“I doubt they’ll do anything soon, but it does seem to be something they are thinking about. And you know how dutiful she is about following her parents’ plans for her.”

“All the more reason to make the best of the time you have.”

“And that’s another thing, I don’t have that time now.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m looking to be an idol.”

“…”

“I can’t date anyone if I’m going to go pro soon here, even if it will only be part-time while I’m in college.”

“…”

“And by the time I’m done with all that, she’ll probably have graduated, become a doctor and her parents will have married her off to some handsome rich guy. Even if I truly become the No. 1 Idol in the Universe, how can I compete with that?”

“Nicocchi…”

“So even if I do try to make the best of these last few weeks, if anything goes public, it will severely hurt my chances. Then when her parents arrange her marriage, I’ll have lost my dream career and my dream girl before I had a chance with either.”

“…” Nozomi remained silent for a while, holding the other girl’s gaze. “So, what are you going to do?”

“Huh?”

“Are you just going to desperately try to stay close friends with her despite knowing full well that you actually want to be more than friends?”

Nico wrinkled her nose. “You make it sound bad when you say it like that.”

“Well, how would you say it?”

“…” Nico paused to think for a moment before sighing. “Desperately try to stay close friends with her despite knowing full well that I actually want to be more than friends…” Her shoulders slumped. “I’m stupid, aren’t I, wanting to keep her in my life as a friend rather than risk losing her altogether.”

The spiritual girl shook her head. “It’s a little foolish, sure, but that’s how I felt about Elicchi. At least until she stumbled her way through a confession.” She smiled a little at the memory. “She was so awkwardly cute, I couldn’t help but accept when she asked me out.”

“I have a feeling you’d have said yes no matter how she had asked.”

“You’re probably right.”

“So, Eli asked you out, huh?”

“Surprised?”

“Not really.” Nico admitted. “I mean I guess I assumed you had asked her, but honestly I’d be more surprised if someone like Maki asked me out. Or if Umi asked Kotori.”

“Fair enough.”

Nozomi’s expression turned somber again. “So, will you be alright continuing like this?”

Nico scoffed. “Probably not.”

“Nicocchi…”

“But so long as she ends up happy, that’s what’s important right?”

“Your happiness is important too, Nicocchi.”

“… I was just trying to be a little romantic…” the twin-tailed girl grumbled.

“I know, but I’m not the right target for that.”

“Nozomi…”

“Well if you ever change your mind, I’ll be there to support you.”

“I know, thank you for that.”

“So… it looks like BiBi should probably rearrange Sakkaku Crossroads to make you the center instead.”

“Yeah… you may be right about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what song I was playing in SIF between events! Then it came up on my playlist while I was driving home from the cities and I pretty much had the scene written in my head by the time I arrived.


	28. Unsent - To Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter unsent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~880  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Sometime very near the end of Nico’s 3rd year and Maki’s first year of high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone  
> Set: “Unsent”  
> To Maki (HtHaN)  
> To Nico (HtHaN)  
> To Riko (HL)  
> To Yoshiko (HL)  
> To Honoka (HtHaN)  
> To Kanan and Dia (HL)  
> To Hanayo (HtHaN)
> 
> This is the first of what I hope to be four entries in a set I am calling Unsent. The idea was inspired by [a contest over on Sukutomo](https://schoolido.lu/activities/8041166/) to write a love letter to one of the idols. And while I would wager many might write their letters as being from themselves, I have chosen to write mine as being from a fellow idol.

_Dear Maki-chan,_

_I love you._

_There. I said it._

Nico stared at the words she had just written. How was this supposed to make her feel better? Wasn’t the whole writing a letter and not sending it thing supposed to be when you were angry at someone? And Nico certainly wasn’t angry at Maki. Well, at least not at the moment… there was always the next quibbling quarrel looming on the horizon. But that aside, why did Nozomi suggest doing this with a love letter?

Maybe it was something Nico was supposed to figure out as she went along? She sighed and continued.

_I’m not entirely sure when I fell in love with you, but I know it wasn’t when we first met. Back then I just saw you as little more than a spoiled rich girl who was wasting an incredible musical talent by avoiding doing anything with it. So, I felt you needed to be put in your place and I antagonized you a bit._

_But, who would have thought your reactions would have been so cute? Who would have thought you’d start teasing me back? Who would have thought it would have turned into something of a game between us? Who would have thought you would keep coming back after one of us took things a bit too far?_

_Not me, that’s for sure._

_And somewhere along the lines, I realized I really enjoyed spending time with you. I loved watching you lose yourself in your music while playing the piano. I loved seeing you smile as you read something amusing in a book or listened to a favored song. I loved how excited you got when I cooked something for you. I loved just being near you. I loved you. It just happened. And I continue to love you now._

_I don’t know what is going to happen in the coming months or years, but I do know that I want to do everything in my power to keep you in my life in some form or another. I know that probably sounds selfish, but forgive me, I can’t help it when it comes to you. I want to keep having study sessions and hang out with you. I want to be there when you graduate high school and I want you to be there when I graduate college. I want to see you become a doctor who saves lives and I want you to see me become an idol who brings smiles to an enormous fandom. I want to be by your side, as a trusted friend or as a lover or… I don’t know, I just know I want to be with you in some form or another._

_I know you often say you don’t have time to date and I know dating an idol would be difficult. I also honestly believe you’re not ready to date. So, while I’d like to think that on some level you reciprocate my feelings, you probably don’t really understand them, or are denying them. At least that’s what Nozomi keeps trying to tell me. In any case, when you eventually figure things out, I hope you are willing to at least consider someone like me. In the meantime, I hope we can continue like we always have because I can’t imagine not doing so._

_So, once again, to be clear, I love you._

_I, Yazawa Nico, love Nishikino Maki._

_And I always will._

_Yours truly,  
Nico-nii_

Nico smiled as she reread everything. It wasn’t perfect. Certainly, had she typed the letter, she could probably fix some of the issues easier. But, she had done it. She had expressed her feelings. And maybe, just maybe, Nozomi was right; she did feel a little better.

And she really wanted to see Maki again. She grabbed her phone.

NicoNii: Maki-chan!

NicoNii: Nico needs help studying again!

NishikinoMaki: Wasted too much time looking at idol stuff again?

NicoNii: It’s not a waste of time!

NicoNii: It’s research for my career!

NishikinoMaki: Whatever

NishikinoMaki: I suppose I can find some time to help

NishikinoMaki: When do you want to get together?

NicoNii: You free tonight?

NishikinoMaki: Tonight?

NishikinoMaki: I suppose I could make that work

NicoNii: If you leave now, I could have dinner ready by the time you get here

NishikinoMaki: Alright

NishikinoMaki: I will head out in a few minutes

NicoNii: See you in a bit!

Nico smiled as she set her phone back on her desk. Tonight would be a good night.

The letter! Shoot. She had to do something with it before Maki got here or else she would see it. Wasn’t the normal tradition supposed to be that you would burn the letter after wrote it? That seemed like a bit of a waste.

Nico’s gaze landed on a picture on her desk. It as a good shot of Maki and her having fun together and was one of Nico’s favorites. Hrm… Nico grabbed the frame and slid the backing off. There was probably enough room… She then carefully folded the letter, gently placed it behind the photo and slid the backing into place. Perfect. She returned the frame to its proper place.

Finally, Nico got up and headed for the kitchen to make dinner for her expected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this is the picture Nico has on her desk?  
> 


	29. How to Remember a Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year is coming to an end so the girls make a few more memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Paring: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: In between scenes of episode 11 of the second season of the anime.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> I originally wrote Nico misunderstanding a word Maki uses by assuming it to have been a similar sounding word in English, but then I remembered that they would be speaking in Japanese, not English. I thus consulted the not-so-all-knowing Google Translate for something kind of similar. Honestly, if someone knows a better fit, please let me know.
> 
> I also used a style I have been using for ages in my D&D story to depict words being spoken in a language other than the default for the scene. In this case, obviously, the default is Japanese, so anything in English will be enclosed in less-than/greater-than brackets. Romaji is used to depict some names, because reasons. And for lack of a better method, I slapped the romaji for the misunderstood words in parentheses the first time it comes up. I may come back and edit things later, if a better way of conveying the idea comes to me.

Maki shook her head and smiled to herself as she left the bank of rhythm and dance games. She wasn’t surprised in the least that Nico had challenged Honoka to a rematch and even less that that their senior had won. The older girl had dragged her along for several “secret” training sessions over the past few months. At this point, Maki felt confident that even she could outperform the leader of their group, though she held far less desire to prove it than her prideful senior.

And the other two third-years were little better, as they were currently engaged in a heated table hockey battle while Kotori looked on in bewilderment. Perhaps it was time to take a short break from the group. Shaking her head again, Maki turned the corner around a bank of consoles and… wait…

Something caught Maki’s eye. Amid the myriad of colorful and adorable plushies being lit by the flashing and beckoning lights of the UFO catchers, one lone stuffed toy seemed to beckon her. Heeding the call, Maki pulled a few tokens from her pocket and slipped one into the machine. She would have that plushie if it took every token she had.

* * *

“Say, where’s Maki-chan?” Nico looked around for the redhead as the group started to gather so they could head to their next destination.

“I think I saw her over by the UFO catchers, nya.” Rin tipped her chin in the general direction.

“Why don’t you go get her, Nicocchi?” Nozomi smirked.

“I…” Nico glared at the purple-haired girl. “I was just about to do that. The No. 1 Idol in the Universe doesn’t don’t need to be told what to do.” And with that, she marched off.

* * *

Maki let out a frustrated growl as, once again, her intended target slipped from the claw’s grasp.

“Wha’cha doin’, Maki-chan?” a voice asked from behind her. “We’re getting ready to head out.”

“Buweeeh?” The redhead, stumbled back from the machine, dropping the token she was about to use.

“You know you picked one of the more infamously difficult machines, right?” Nico said, stooping to retrieve the lost token.

“I… I…” Maki sputtered.

“It’s worth it, though,” the twintailed girl stood back up, “if you can get something; the prizes are pretty high quality for an arcade game.” She turned to the machine. “Which one did you want?”

“Uhm…” the redhead’s cheeks started to match her hair.

Why was Maki acting so flustered over a plushie in a UFO catcher? Nico scanned the prizes. Wait… her eyes settled on one in particular. No, it couldn’t really be that obvious, could it? Well, there was only one way to find out. A smirk formed on Nico’s lips.

“Did Maki-chan want that panda, hmm?” the older girl cooed.

“…” The younger girl cast her gaze down.

“Did Maki-chan want that panda ‘cause it reminded her of Nico-nii’s adorable costume?”

“W-what? No!” Maki denied suddenly, looking up, though still blushing.

“Awwww! Maki-chan’s being dishonest!” Nico’s voice slipped up almost a full octave.

“W-wha-what the heck?” the habitual phrase was sputtered. “I don’t get you!”

“She wants something to remind her of Nico-nii ‘cause she loves her so~ much!” the twin-tailed girl was having far too much fun to stop.

“I… I… don’t!” Maki’s voice rose a little. Her own words registered in her mind and she quickly backpedaled. “I mean, I don’t want the panda!” She corrected. “I, uhm… wanted…”

“You wanted…?” Nico pressed, not willing to give up.

“Never mind!”

Oops… maybe pushed too far?

“I’m going to find the others.” Maki declared before stomping off.

Yes, definitely pushed too far, again. Nico glanced at the token still in her hand. However…

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Honoka called, spotting the first-year. “Over here!” She waved excitedly.

“Did Nico-chan find you?” Hanayo asked as the redhead approached.

“Hmph!” Maki responded, turning her head to the side.

“Yup, she did.” Nozomi chuckled, earning a glare from the younger girl.

“Where is Nico-chan, nya?” Rin held a hand over her brow and scanned the area.

Umi sighed. “Are we going to have to go find her, now?”

“I’m right here.” Nico said, waltzing up.

“Alright then,” Eli looked at her watch. “The next train should be here soon. If we hurry, we can make it.”

* * *

Maki took a seat by the window and stared out of it, waiting for the train to start moving. “Wha?” She flinched as something was placed on top of her head. Something white and black fell off, bounced off the window and landed in her lap. She stared at the object and blinked. It was the stuffed panda she had failed to retrieve from the machine earlier. Maki turned towards the occupant of the seat beside her. “Nico-chan… what…?”

“That’s the one you wanted, right?” Nico displayed a toothy smile.

“Yeah… but… you didn’t have to…”

“Maki-chan, you should know by now Nico doesn’t do things because she has to, she does things because she wants to.”

“Th-thank you…”

“And look!” Nico pulled another plushie out of her bag. “She has a match!”

Maki blinked. “A leopard?”

“Yup! I’m keeping this one to remind me of you.”

The redhead felt heat rise to her cheeks. She nervously glanced about the car.

“Nobody is watching, Maki-chan, geez.” Nico rolled her eyes. “Anyway, as I was going to say, with these two by our sides, neither of us have to worry about being lonely, even if we don’t get to see each other as often as we’d like.”

“…” Maki stared at the stuffed panda in her hands. Nico had all but read her mind with her reasons for wanting the panda. Of course, there was also the fact that it was extremely cute in its own right.

“Hrm… I think I’ll name her Sukāretto.” The raven-haired girl continued, ignoring the other girl’s silence.

Maki raised an eyebrow. “But there’s nothing red about her.” She pointed out.

“But I got her to remind me of you.” Nico rolled her eyes. “Would you prefer I call her Tsundere Princess?”

“I’m not a tsundere!” the redhead protested, turning away.

“Case in point.”

“Fine, I’m going to call my panda Idiot Supreme.”

“Ms. High and Mighty.” The older girl held up her leopard.

“Ms. Overbearing Idol.” The younger girl held up her panda.

“<Richy McRichface.>” Nico said in English.

“<McRichface?>” Maki couldn’t help but chuckle.

“<Richy McRichface.>” Nico repeated, starting to laugh as well.

“Isn’t Richy a guy’s name?”

“Maybe…” the twin-tailed girl shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Sukāretto is fine, I guess.” Maki conceded, starting to twirl strands of the toy’s namesake.

Nico grinned. “So what are you actually going to name yours?”

“Hmmm…” Maki pondered for a moment, her gaze flowing from Nico, to her leopard, to her own panda before drifting back to Nico again. “Maybe Sēburu?”

“What’s that?” Nico cocked her head to the side.

“Technically, it’s a small, weasel-like mammal.”

“Hey!”

“But, as its fur is considered quite luxurious, and is colored dark brown or black, its name was taken to mean black when used in heraldry.”

“Heraldry?”

“Crests, symbols and the like to identify nobles and groups of soldiers and such.” Maki chose to be over-simplistic in her explanation. “When you see black used in such things, it’s called <sable>.”

“So it’s a royal term?”

“Something like that, sure.”

“Royalty, huh?”  Nico turned the idea over in her head. “I like the sound of that. Roiyaru Sēburu. I think that would suit me well.”

“You mean her.” Maki indicated her panda.

“Yeah, sure, her as well,” Nico made dismissive motions, “but definitely me.”

Maki sighed.

“So what is the monsoon (monsūn) word for red?”

“Heraldry (Monshō).” Maki corrected.

“Well, that’s convenient.”

“No…” Maki shook her head. “It’s not monsoon, it’s heraldry.” She slowed her pronunciation for both words, to distinguish the difference. “And the word for red is <gules>, which would make her name Gūru.”

Nico wrinkled her nose. “Why does it have to be something that sounds so uncute?”

“It had something to do with throats, I think.”

“Definitely uncute.”

“And I doubt those who designed the system had cuteness in mind.”

“Cuteness should always be something kept in mind.”

Maki opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it and continued with her original thought. “It’s that or <sanguine> for the color of blood, or Tanoshī.”

“Sukāretto is still cuter.” Nico decided, holding her plushie up for admiration. “Nōburu Sukāretto.” She paused. “I feel like I’ve heard that somewhere before… Maybe Hime Sukāretto, instead? Sukāretto Hime?”

“What’s wrong with just Sukāretto?” Maki asked.

“Well if yours is Roiyaru Sēburu, mine should follow suit, right?”

“I didn’t know I was adding Roiyaru to her name…”

“For everyday use, just Sēburu is fine.” Nico explained, as though it should have been obvious. “But in times of need, her title will be necessary.”

“’In times of need?’” Maki repeated skeptically.

“Like when her adorable princess is lonely, of course.”

“I’ll be fine. I won’t be lonely.”

“Exactly. Not with Roiyaru Sēburu standing guard!” Nico puffed out her chest with pride. “She’ll chase away all negative feelings and bad dreams with a mighty roar!” She held her hands up like claws to mimic the behavior. “Actually… do pandas roar?”

Maki laughed at her senior’s silly display. “I don’t know.”

“So there are things even Maki-chan doesn’t know?” Nico dramatized being taken aback.

“…” the redhead deadpanned a silent response.

“It’s just that you knew so much about monsoons and such.”

“Heraldry.”

“Yeah, that.”

“We were just studying European Medieval history, and the topic was only mentioned in passing.” Maki explained. “It sounded interesting so I read more about it on my own.”

“Why am I not surprised about you studying stuff more than what is covered in class?”

“I like to study.” A hint of defensiveness entered Maki’s voice.

“Yeah, I know.” Nico dismissed. “I won’t tease you… this time.” She smirked, earning a mild glare. “Anyway, all this talk about medieval stuff makes me want to watch a movie; maybe A Knight’s Tale.”

“I’d hardly call that a medieval movie.”

“Bah, you’re too stingy about that kind of stuff, Maki-chan.” Nico brushed off the comment. “It’s just a fun movie. The jousting scenes are awesome.” She moved her hand back and forth to mimic thrusting a lance. “What’s-his-name’s speeches are fun. The dresses are amazing; I wish I could own every costume Jocelyn wears. Though I do wish she had more screen time, they didn’t focus nearly enough on the romance.”

Maki scoffed. “You’re always commenting on the romance in everything we watch.”

“Says the girl who always comments about how things ‘don’t work that way’ and that Hollywood is just dramatizing things for effect.” Nico rebutted.

“Yes, but not everything needs to be about romance.”

“And why the heck not?”

“Because it’s silly. There are other important things in life besides romance.”

“Like studying?”

“Exactly.”

The raven-haired girl sighed overdramatically. “You’ll change your tune someday, Maki-chan.”

“I doubt it.” The redhead shrugged.

“Someday you’ll meet someone who makes you calm just by being near them, but can also make your heart race when you touch. Someone who you can’t help but smile when thinking about them, and you do so constantly. Someone who you look forward to seeing, even if you just saw them a few hours, or even just a few minutes ago. Someone who makes you feel…” the way I feel about you… “good.”

“Hmmm…” Maki hummed, glancing down at the stuffed panda she was holding. “Say… you weren’t too far behind me in joining the group. How did you get these two so fast?”

“That’s a secret.” Nico held a finger to her lips.

“Really?”

“Alright, fine, I’ll admit it.” The older girl grinned. “It’s because Nico is the No. 1 UFO Catcher in the Universe!” She held up her signature gesture.

“Idiot.”

“You like it.”

“Maybe…” Maki turned her attention to the scenery sliding swiftly past the window.

“Anyway, wake me up when we get to the station. I’m going to take a quick nap.”

“Alright…”

A few moments later, Maki’s heartrate jumped as something landed on her shoulder. A few loose strands of black wisped into her field of vision, though she didn’t really need to see them to know Nico was leaning against her. She couldn’t help the gentle smile that formed on her lips as her thoughts turned to adorable gift she had just received from her senior. The day was barely beginning and she had already had a lot of fun, but she was definitely looking forward to seeing what antics Nico and the others would perform next. But as excited as she was, she found that right now, on the train to their next destination, with Nico using her shoulder as a pillow, she was calm; she wouldn’t mind if the trip took another hour. There was no question in her mind that she felt very… good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had the beginning and the end written but had no idea how to connect them. The original Word document was even titled “Arcade” as I had originally intended the entire scene to take place in the arcade.
> 
> [This Tumblr post](https://kuro--sawa.tumblr.com/post/160632021418/headcanon-that-nico-just-constantly-teases-the) got the gears in my mind spinning about one of my favorite parts of the NicoMaki ship; the teasing. I had also been thinking for a while about how I headcanon Maki to have a bit of an obsession with cute plushies that she kinda sorta keeps secret. And by “kinda sorta” I mean pretty much everyone finds out at some point. As such, a scene with Nico finding out is on my ever-growing list of scenes to write. And while I already have a scene with Nico giving Maki a plushie, using a Christmas themed toy felt like it might limit how I write when and how Nico finds out.
> 
> So I needed a new plushie. And with the gears already grinding about things Nico could tease Maki about, this scene came to mind; but as already stated, just the beginning and the end. It took me longer than I anticiapted to bridge the gap, but I think it kind of works now.


	30. Grassy Knoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of three small scenes inspired by [this post](http://schoolido.lu/activities/4501813/) made by my fellow denizen of Sukutomo. This one takes place shortly after the graduation ceramony; roughly 15 minutes into episode 13 of season 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairings: RinPana, KotoUmi, NozoEli  
> Words: ~200  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Shortly after the graduation ceramony; roughly 15 minutes into episode 13 of season 2 of the anime.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone (in timeline, but related scenes listed in Notes)

“This spot works, right?” Honoka asked, not waiting for an answer before lying down on the grass amidst the falling sakura petals.

Kotori giggled and took a position beside her friend while Umi remained silent as she lay down on the other side. Without a word, Eli and Nozomi moved to lay down on Kotori’s side while the three first years favored Umi’s.

Déjà vu… Nico thought, moving to Umi’s side of the arrangement.

Maki blinked as the older girl slide between her and Hanayo. She considered protesting for a moment, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t expected Nico to do this. She wasn’t even surprised the raven-haired girl scooted closer, pressing herself pretty much as close as possible to the redhead. Her heartrate did spike, however, when a cheek landed on her shoulder.

This was fine, right? It was fine to indulge her insistent senior every so often, right? Just for a little while.

Nico murmured something unintelligible and Maki glanced down to notice her eyes closed. Was she… was she sleeping? That was surprisingly quick. Maki thought only Honoka could fall asleep that fast. Then again, it had been an emotionally draining day, especially for the third years.

Just for a little while…

As her own consciousness wavered, Maki could hear Nozomi say something softly, probably to Eli. However, whether or not the former student council president replied, she wouldn’t know as she drifted off quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this pic:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is the second of the subseries; First Photoshoot, Grassy Knoll and Last Photoshoot.


	31. Last Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third, and likely final, of three small scenes inspired by [this post](http://schoolido.lu/activities/4501813/) made by my fellow denizen of Sukutomo. This scene takes place shortly after the events of the movie. Cover art is needed for their last few albums as well as some farewell articles in various magazines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairings: NozoEli, RinPana, KotoUmi  
> Words: ~350  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Shorly after the events of the movie.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone* (in timeline, but related scenes listed in Notes)  
> *Followup scene has yet to be posted here on AO3

“Alright,” The photographer said, motioning towards a mat of artificial grass “for this next set, we thought we would have you girls lie down in a semi-circle.”

“Didn’t we do something like this before?” Honoka asked, though laying down anyway. “Like day-ja-something?” She ran her arms up through the grass as though trying to make an angel in the scattered sakura petals.

“Déjà vu.” Umi corrected, taking a position beside her friend. “And yes, we did, for our first photoshoot.”

Kotori giggled as she lay down on the other side of the orange haired girl. Eli and Nozomi lay down on Kotori’s side while the three soon-to-be-second years made their way to Umi’s side.

“We’re over here this time, Nico-chan.” Maki said, motioning to the older girl.

“Is Maki-chan saying she wants Nico to join her?” Nico cooed as she crawled between Rin and Maki.

“Don’t press your luck.” The redhead deadpanned, earning a giggle from several of the girls around her. “Just get down here.” She reached up and pulled the raven-haired girl into position.

“Ne, ne,” Honoka spoke up, “does it still count as day-ja-whatever if we’re backwards?”

“Déjà vu.” Umi corrected again.

“It’s fine to change things up every so often.” Nozomi commented with a smile.

“I like it, nya!” Rin cheered, the motion pushing Nico even more against Maki.

“They can take as many pictures as they need.” Kotori chimed in. “I’m fine staying like this for a while.”

“Me too.” Hanayo said.

“Definitely.” Eli tossed in.

“Agreed.” Maki added.

“Really?” Nico asked, though not in the teasing tone she had used just moments ago.

“Really.” Maki replied, pulling her closer and smiling up at the camera above.

The smile came more naturally this time. Maki had no idea how well she would be able to keep in touch with everyone now that µ’s had officially disbanded, but she knew she wanted to do her part to maintain communications with them; with her. But really, she could worry about all that later. Right here, right now, she was with them; with her. And that made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this pic:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is the third of the subseries; First Photoshoot, Grassy Knoll and Last Photoshoot.


	32. Minding Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A followup to Last Photoshoot as it takes place during the same shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Shortly after the events of the movie.  
> Story Arc: “Final Photoshoot”  
> Last Photoshoot  
> Minding Flames

Nico adjusted the oversized bow on the tie that went with her outfit. It was the first outfit she had worn with her subgroup, BiBi, and looking at her reflection brought memories from the past months with them. And this was likely their last photoshoot together, though not just BiBi, µ’s as well. Nico’s last photoshoot with the group that dragged her out of her funk and let her shine alongside them. Nico’s last photoshoot with her…

Nico choked down a bit of bitterness. Now was not the time. There had been a lot of lasts in the recent days and she would get through this one just as she had the others.

Quickly, she turned her head from side to side, checking the ribbons in her twin tails before quickly flashing a smile and her signature gesture. She wasn’t feeling it one hundred percent, but what she saw in the mirror was good enough to fool most, possibly even the nosy Nozomi.

She stepped out of the dressing room and…

“Kyaaa!” a voice cried as Nico collided with someone.

“Gah! Sorry, Maki-chan!” the twintailed girl apologized, not needing to see her to know who it was. Still, she turned towards… by the gods, she had forgotten how good that dress looked on the redhead. The gold chains off the shoulder, the choker, the black and red bow in her hair with the black rose in the center; it all worked together to make her look amazing. But then, if Nico was being completely honest with herself, she believed the younger girl could wear a burlap sack and still look good.

“Nico-chan?”

Nico blinked back to reality. “Sorry, Maki-chan.”

“You said that already. And… I’m sorry as well. I… wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Maki’s eyes didn’t seem to be able to find a point to settle. Was she… checking Nico out?

Well, either way, it was the boost Nico needed to bury her melancholy for a moment. “Is Nico-nii’s charm too distracting, Maki-chan?” She asked in a syrupy sweet voice and she struck a pose.

“W-what was that?” Maki’s gaze snapped up to meet Nico’s. “I don’t get it.”

“This dress really is cute on Nico, isn’t it?” the twintailed girl changed her pose. “It’s almost unfair because Nico is already so~ amazingly cute.”

“Gross…”

“What?!” Nico retorted as her voice returned to normal. “How could you say that? And here Nico was just about to compliment Maki-chan on her dress!”

“You were?” Maki raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Of course! I was going to say that Maki-chan’s outfit suits her well! But now I’ve thought better of it.” Nico smirked. “Then again, maybe I should say it anyway because the color of that rose matches the color of Maki’s heart!”

A throaty growl escaped through Maki’s sneer and she was about to rebut when Eli poked her head around the corner.

“Nico, Maki.” The blonde said motioning for them follow. “The photographer is ready for us. Quit flirting and get over here.”

“We’re not flirting!” The two protested in unison before glaring at each other.

“Who would want to flirt with her anyway?” Maki added, practically stomping towards Eli.

“Says the girl who was hugging me, oh so tightly, during the group photo.” Nico grumbled.

“What?”

“Nico’s got a point, Maki.” Eli pointed out.

“Bueehhh?” the first year balked.

“Ha!” Nico pointed at her junior.

“But you weren’t exactly resisting.” The former student body president added.

“Well that’s obviously because…” Nico trailed off. Because I liked it… Maybe we were flirting?

Wait, did Maki even know how to flirt? Sure the redhead had her rare moments of being somewhat affectionate, but that could be done unconsciously. Flirting required something more… something more… flirty…? Nico shook her head as her mind failed to wrap itself around the concept of a flirty Maki.

“Because…?” Eli repeated the last word the raven-haired girl had said.

“Ah, there you are.” The photographer looked up from the camera she was adjusting. “We have a couple of different ideas for poses already, but feel free to make suggestions if you have ideas as well.”

“Thank you, we will.” Eli replied with a nod.

Almost a half hour later, Nico found herself sitting in front of a kneeling Maki while Eli stooped nearby. She had been sitting in the same position for a little too long and needed to adjust. However, in doing so, her head bumped into the girl behind her.

“Oops, sorry, Maki-chan.” Nico apologized to the girl hovering above her.

Maki didn’t reply verbally, but a moment later, arms clad in sheer fabric wrapped around Nico’s shoulders.

“Maki-chan?” Nico questioned, feeling her muscles tighten as she realized the nature of the softness that pressed against her shoulder blades.

“Oh, good idea, Nishikino-san.” The photographer called. “Relax more, Yazawa-san, you’re too tense.”

“Uhm, alright…” Nico willed herself to calm down.

“Excellent.” The woman raised her camera again and started shooting.

Nico felt another softness settle behind her temple.

“I’m sorry, too, Nico-chan.” A voice whispered, breath wafting gently over Nico’s ear and sending electricity through her body.

By the gods, was Maki doing this on purpose? This embrace felt completely different from the group picture. Was Maki actually flirting? Had Nico been wrong in her assumptions about her underclassman?

Nico’s mind was burning through thoughts like a hard luck gambler through chips and it was taking almost every ounce of her conscious effort to continue to appear relaxed. She turned her head ever so slightly and realized she could just make out the younger girl’s heartbeat; a steady rhythm in sharp contrast with her own. Maki was calm. She likely didn’t notice the effect she was having on Nico.

Just go with it. Just like with the group shot. If Maki wants to hug you, let her hug you. It was a deceptively simple solution for the strange juxtaposition of Maki acting on her whims and Nico wanting to run away. Embrace it… pun intended?

Nico took a slow breath and released it, barely registering that the photographer spoke and Eli shifted her position. Placing a hand on Maki’s arm, she finally let herself relax into the embrace. The warmth really was quite comforting. No matter how many times Maki hugged her, Nico doubted she would tire of it and two in one day was unprecedented. She prayed to whatever deity would listen that this wouldn’t be the last.

“Perfect.” The photographer said as another shot was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write scenes like this, I can’t help but wonder if I made the references obvious enough or if I should point them out.
> 
> Anyway, this scene was primarily inspired by an [old post I found on Tumblr](http://nicotachi.tumblr.com/post/154574150821/u-kno-what-i-think-about-a-lot-maki-finally-hugged) at the end of last year. I knew I would want to write about it eventually, so I bookmarked it. Obviously, I’ve now written one of them, but I’m still at a wall with the other; primarily about where it should be in the HtHaN timeline, as it will affect what might be referenced, as well as how some refer to one another.
> 
> And on the off chance it wasn’t obvious enough what photo is being taken in this scene, it’s this one:


	33. Another Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another moment during the final photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Shortly after the events of the movie.  
> Story Arc: “Final Photoshoot”  
> Last Photoshoot  
> Minding Flames  
> Another Moment
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/177333638537/resotii93-pretty-sure-someone-else-has-pointed).

“Honoka-chan?” Kotori asked as her friend exited the dressing room. “Are you alright?”

“I’m… fine…” The soon-to-be-former leader of µ’s said, wiping a tear from her eye before donning a bittersweet smile.

“These outfits sure bring back memories.” Umi admitted, doing her best to remain stoic.

“They make me want to dance.” Despite her words, Rin’s tone wasn’t quite at her usual level of enthusiasm.

“That was our first performance with all nine of us, right?” Hanayo recalled.

“It was.” Eli nodded as she approached the gathering group.

“Do I see tears in Elicchi’s eyes as well?” Nozomi inquired.

“You’re one to talk.” Nico muttered.

“Same goes for you.” Maki added.

“What was that?” Nico borrowed her junior’s favored phrase as she turned, ready for one of their typical bouts. “Huh?” She blinked, finding only a handkerchief being held in her face.

“Here.” The redhead waggled her hand to ensure the cloth was noticed. “You wouldn’t want to smear your makeup.”

“T-thanks…” The raven-haired girl accepted the cloth and dabbed her eyes quickly. Satisfied that they were sufficiently dry, she was about to return the handkerchief when she noticed something.

“Ehh?” Maki reflexively pulled back as her senior suddenly reached up toward her face.

“You’re not as above it all as you often like to act, Maki-chan.” Nico said, gently pressing the cloth under the younger girl’s eyes. Despite the words chosen, she made sure her tone lacked any teasing element, instead maintaining an air of honest support. It was only fair, after all, as Maki had wanted to support her.

“…” Maki didn’t reply verbally, but her blush said enough.

Honoka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Alright. We’re almost through. We can do this.” Upon hearing eight affirmations, she lead the way to the next set.

“Alright,” the photographer’s assistant spoke as the group arrived “if you could arrange yourselves in a nice group, sitting or kneeling or whatever, right about here…” He motioned to a general area.

“Then I’ll sit here.” Honoka plopped down right under where the young man was pointing.

Kotori and Umi wasted no time in kneeling on either side of their childhood friend.

“Uhm… should we line up like when we were lying down, earlier?” Hanayo inquired.

“We were thinking of maybe having you bunched up together more instead of spread out.” The assistant explained. “So, maybe you could form a row behind them?”

“Kayo-chin and I will take these spots!” Rin proclaimed, pulling Hanayo down beside her behind Kotori and Honoka.

Maki silently took the position beside her fellow first years and behind Umi.

With an obvious pattern forming, the third-years started to take places behind the rest of the group when Eli noticed a sly expression on Nozomi’s face. The purple-haired girl stopped between Hanayo and Rin before turning to the blonde. With a small series of subtle gestures, she expressed her intent. Eli chuckled and played along.

“Wha…? Eli?” Nico started to protest as she not only realized there wasn’t enough room in the back row with the rest of her peers, but the former student body president was not-so-subtly nudging her toward the first-year row.

Nozomi shouldered into Eli’s other side, causing an awkward chain reaction resulting in Nico losing her balance as she knelt. To keep from falling into the younger girls, the raven-haired girl put out a hand, which landed on something soft.

Geh! Nico realized her mistake. The softness was none other than Maki’s leg. Oh no. Not good. The younger girl was often a skittish one when it came to physical contact. At best she would shy away and behave awkwardly for the rest of the shoot, but at worse she would get angry.

Except she didn’t. As far as Nico could tell, Maki didn’t even flinch.

Thoughts raced through Nico’s mind. Think. Think. Maki had pulled her closer during the first full group shot of this session. And the redhead’s behavior during the BiBi shoot had been practically flirtatious. Maybe she didn’t mind? It wasn’t impossible, though somewhat unexplainable, especially when considering how Maki acted when they first met compared to now. Still, Nico hoped that was the case and Maki wasn’t just tolerating the contact for the sake of the photoshoot.

“If everyone could huddle closer.” The photographer was saying. “Yes, holding hands, good idea, Hoshizora-san. Excellent.”

Well, far be it for her to disobey such an order. Nico thought, leaning into the girl beside her. She smiled as she felt a slight push back. Not much, but enough to make it clear Maki had noticed and was responding positively.

Nico chuckled a bit to herself. What had started as a bit of a reckless move by Nozomi and Eli had miraculously come together into a fantastic moment. Of course any moment where Maki wasn’t actively pushing her away was good one…

Geez, why did she have to think of it that way? Why couldn’t she just relax and enjoy it for what it was? Her heart was beating a little quicker than she would have otherwise preferred, but it was wonderful. This entire shoot had practically been a wish come true. Certainly, there was more she could ask of the gods, but she didn’t want to push her luck.

“Alright, I think we have plenty of good shots to work with.” The woman with the camera said. “Thank you.”

“Your next outfits have been placed in your dressing rooms.” The assistance informed them.

Of course, it would end far too quickly; there was no way she wanted to separate yet. But, there was still another group set or two left, right? Perhaps there were more moments like this still ahead today?

Just as Nico was about to get up, she felt a hand cover her own. She turned her head to face a smiling Maki.

“I think that one will turn out well.” The younger girl asked as both stood. “Ready for the next one?”

“The No. Idol in the Universe is always ready for the next photo opportunity!” The older girl declared, using her free hand to make her signature gesture.

Free hand. Maki was still holding her other one.

“Of course…” Maki rolled her eyes, but didn’t stop smiling.

Returning a smile of her own, Nico switched her hold so she could lead the way to the changing rooms. She had been wrong, there were definitely more wonderful moments ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit a few walls in writing this one, but I finally got it done. My original intent was for it to be a bit longer, but as I wrote the notes over on Tumblr, I realized that a moment is a short period of time. As such, with that title, a short piece may have been for the best.
> 
> Picture referenced:


	34. µ's Reunion Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual reunion, just the set up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~600  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Early in Maki’s 2nd year of high school and Nico’s 1st year of college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

NicoNii: So how was your first practice of the new school year?

NishikinoMaki: Fine, I guess

NicoNii: Just “Fine”?

NishikinoMaki: Well it was good to get back into the routine

NishikinoMaki: Though I think Umi pushed us a little hard for our first session after such a long break

NishikinoMaki: And the new first years aren’t used to our level of practice yet

NishikinoMaki: But it was fun I guess

NicoNii: You guess?

NishikinoMaki: It’s different

NishikinoMaki: Not bad different

NishikinoMaki: Just different

NishikinoMaki: Say, Nico-chan

NicoNii: Yes?

NishikinoMaki: Can I come over?

NishikinoMaki: I want to see you

NishiknioMaki: And Nozomi

NicoNii: Was Maki-chan lonely at practice because Nico wasn’t there?

NishikinoMaki: Never mind

NishikinoMaki: I’ll just head home

NicoNii: Wait!

NicoNii: Of course you can come over!

NicoNii: I was just about to head out to pick up stuff for dinner

NicoNii: But I can wait for you to get here

NicoNii: We can go together

NicoNii: That sound good?

NicoNii: Maki-chan?

NicoNii: Eli is coming over tonight as well

NicoNii: So you can see all of us!

NicoNii: Maki-chan?

NicoNii: You’re still coming, right?

NicoNii: I want to see you too, Maki-chan

NishikinoMaki: Sorry, had to recharge my train card

NishikinoMaki: I’ll be there in a bit

SpiritualPower: You guys know you are in the main µ’s group chat, right?

_NishikinoMaki has left the channel_

NicoNii: Damnit Nozomi, you scared her off

Elichika: It’s not her fault you aren’t paying attention to the channels you’re using

NyaCat: Maki-chan is going to see the third years?

SpiritualPower: We’re not third years any more, Rin

SpiritualPower: We’re first years!

SpiritualPower: In college

LittleBirb: But you three will always be the third years in our hearts, Nozomi-chan

SpiritualPower: That’s cute, Kotori-chan

NyaCat: It’s not fair that only Maki-chan gets to see you guys!

ARISEfan1: Why don’t we all meet at Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan’s place?

SonodaUmi: Honoka!

SonodaUmi: You can’t just invite yourself over

SpiritualPower: Why not?

SpiritualPower: You’re all welcome here any time!

ARISEfan1: It will be like a reunion!

SpiritualPower: Exactly!

Elichika: Not like a reunion, it will be one

ARISEfan1: Our first reunion!

NyaCat: I want to come!

RiceQueen: As do I

NicoNii: It’s going to be crowded as heck

NicoNii: Nozomi, do we even have enough chairs?

SpiritualPower: We’ll figure it out

SonodaUmi: I am fine sitting on the floor

SpiritualPower: See, there you go

NicoNii: Well everyone who is coming, send me a PM now

NicoNii: I’ll need to get more groceries if I’m going to make food for nine

ARISEfan1: So Maki-chan is still coming?

NicoNii: Of course

NicoNii: I’m still talking with her via PM

NicoNii: She’s already on her way here so she’ll probably beat everyone else

NicoNii: But that’s fine because I’m taking her shopping with me

NicoNii: Everyone else just come whenever

SpiritualPower: I’ll be here to let people in

LittleBirb: Nico-chan I can help you cook when you get back

NicoNii: Thanks Kotori

ARISEfan1: I’m almost home, so I can grab some stuff from the bakery

SpiritualPower: That would be wonderful, Honoka-chan

RiceQueen: My family had a gathering last week

RiceQueen: I can bring some of the leftover supplies from that

RiceQueen: Like paper plates and cups and such

NicoNii: That would help a lot

NicoNii: I’ll scratch those off my list

NicoNii: Thank’s Hananyo

SonodaUmi: Will you need any help shopping, Nico?

SpiritualPower: She already has Maki-chan

SonodaUmi: Yes, but groceries for nine can get heavy

SonodaUmi: I can at least help carry bags

NicoNii: Thanks for the offer, Umi, but I think we’ll be fine

SpiritualPower: Nicocchi just wants time alone with Maki-chan

NicoNii: Shut up Nozomi

NicoNii: Geez, it’s a good thing she left the channel

LittleBirb: Umi-chan, there is a good store on the way from your place that we can pick up drinks

LittleBirb: I can meet you there

SonodaUmi: Alright

LittleBirb: Nico-chan, Umi-chan and I will bring drinks

NicoNii: Thanks Kotori

ARISEfan1: The first reunion of µ’s!

ARISEfan1: This is going to be so awesome!

ARISEfan1: I can’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I really need to write one of these reunions to which I keep referring. But I like the idea of Nozomi working her usual behind the scenes magic to ensure that the apartment she shares with Nico ends up being fairly centralized compared to where everyone else ends up, thus almost ensuring something like this would happen. Perhaps that will be referenced in another scene. Someday… maybe…


	35. Tantei Sukautingu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki scout for new school idols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.7k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Early in Maki’s 2nd year of high school and Nico’s 1st year of college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> A scene inspired by [this lovely work](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/177967305082/myonmukyuu-redraw-of-a-page-from-the-2013) by [myonmukyuu](http://myonmukyuu.tumblr.com/). Despite the handful of speed bumps I hit, I had a lot of fun writing this.

Maki sighed. “Are the costumes really necessary, Nico-chan?”

“Of course!” The older girl proclaimed. “If we are to do detective work, then we need the proper attire!”

Detectives? Had Nico just gone from claiming her twin-tails were some sort of radar or whatever to the two of them being detectives?

“I…” Maki started.

“Don’t get it?” Nico finished for her with a grin. “<It’s elementary, my dear Maki-chan!>” The former Sherlock cosplayer repeated her phrase from a few months ago. “Together we shall seek clues of cuteness that will lead us to good candidates for school idols!” She posed dramatically to emphasize her words. “And we shall use our deductive reasoning to determine the best of the best to join your new group!”

Maki’s shoulders slumped as she relented and started changing. She hadn’t asked where Nico had found the costumes from last year, but she assumed Kotori had been involved. The more formal version of the set had been kept by the photography company, but the more stylized, or idolized as Nico liked to call them, had apparently been kept by the group.

In any case, Nico had come back to visit because she wanted to help recruit new members to replace Eli, Nozomi and herself. Maki tried to point out that the club had already gained more members than they had lost by the former third-years graduating, but nobody else seemed to listen. Well, nobody else but the level-headed Umi, but she hadn’t really seen a reason to stop Nico from helping. So of course, the rest of the group had been more than willing to let the former µ’s member assist however she wanted.

And it came as no surprise to Maki that Nico had ended up dragging her into the shenanigans. Not that she minded, of course, but far be it for her admit it openly. She also didn’t let on that she had a strange sense of déjà vu about the whole situation. But maybe that was just because of the familiar costumes?

And on the topic of costumes, Maki remembered liking this set. She stole a glance at the older girl. Though she most commonly wore pink, and there was certainly pink in the costume, Nico looked really good in purple. The soft pastel shades complimented Nico’s natural cuteness. Maki’s outfit had purple as well, though it was darker, and on the inside of the cape. And the shade of red that was the primary color also leaned a bit toward the purple side. Thus, taken together, the outfits were unquestionably a pair. Not only by color scheme, but also by character theme; Holmes and Watson.

“Hrmm…” Maki furrowed her brow as she found it a little difficult to secure the outfit’s top.

“Something wrong?” Nico asked, not appearing to have similar trouble.

“It’s a little tighter than I remember.” The redhead replied, finally getting it to cooperate.

Maki immediately realized her mistake as the raven-haired girl’s face darkened.

“Nico doesn’t even need to be a detective to know what Maki is implying by that.”

“Wha? No!” Maki protested. “That’s not what I meant!

“Hrmph.” Nico turned away.

Well, that wasn’t the best start for things…

Maki noted that Nico did not take her hand when she lead the way out into the hall. She felt herself frown when she realized that the lack of such a simple gesture left her more than a bit disappointed.

Nico crouched as she lead the way down the hall. Cautiously, she peeked around the corner, holding up her prop magnifying glass as though might actually somehow help locate a future school idol.

“…” Maki sighed quietly and mimicked the gesture, though she didn’t bother crouching.

Suddenly, Nico slipped around the corner and down the hall. Maki facepalmed and shook her head as the older girl acted out the stealth moves of a bad Hollywood ninja. The redhead eventually followed at a normal walking pace.

“!?” A second-year student jumped a bit when Nico approached, scrutinizing her through the goggles of her costume.

“Nope.” Nico said after a moment and moved on.

The confused girl looked at Maki who merely shrugged and followed her friend.

“Ah ha!” Nico cried and sped over to a third-year.

“Wha? Hey!” The girl protested as Nico grabbed her hand and dragged her toward Maki.

A strange sensation skittered across Maki’s consciousness, causing her eye to twitch and her lips to form a grimace.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” The girl with the green ribbon yanked her hand free.

“Maki-chan! Look!” Nico called happily. “She’d make a perfect school idol!”

Maki couldn’t deny that the girl’s voice could easily be of idol quality. With some training, of course. Her figure was somewhat close to Maki’s, though she decided her own was better. Either way, it was fine for a school idol. And the girl’s sharp eyes demanded attention… what did Nico like to call them? Tsurime? All in all, she was probably a decent candidate, but something about her set Maki’s teeth on edge.

“School idol?” The girl with the third-year ribbon raised an eyebrow. “While I guess I’m grateful to that one group that helped prevent this school from closing last year, or something like that, I don’t have time for such frivolous activities. And what’s with that strange thing with your hand?” She mimicked Nico’s gesture.

Maki held up the small X sign Nico had given her at the onset of this adventure. Though she had thought the idea silly at first, she now felt it fitting for the current situation.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Maki-chan.” Nico pursed her lips. “The group really should only have one tsundere-type.”

“I am not a tsundere!” Both Maki and the third-year protested in unison.

“Well not if you’re just going to be tsun.” Nico laughed merrily before grabbing Maki’s hand. “C’mon, let’s keep looking.”

“A-alright.” Maki replied, suddenly feeling a bit better for some reason.

The two girls continued their search for a little while, with the next dozen or so girls not really raising their interest. Then, someone caught Maki’s eye and she headed over. As she neared, she realized the girl was a first-year, which probably explained her height and overall stature. But she was quite cute. Not as cute as Nico… or… at least that’s probably what Nico would say.

However, as soon as Maki turned around to show Nico, the older girl was already holding up her X.

“What? Why?” Maki asked, walking back.

“No twin-tails.” Nico replied, shaking her head.

“Huh?”

“Nico won’t be recruiting any twin-tailed girls into your group.”

“But… Nico-chan wears…”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t get it…”

“Nico-nii~ wouldn’t know what to do~ if Maki-chan fell for someone e~lse.” Nico practically sang.

“Buweehh?” Maki recoiled.

As if Maki would fall for someone other than N… As if she would fall for anyone! Certainly not Nico! She didn’t have time for silly little things like love. Geez…

“A~nyway,” Nico continued. “It doesn’t look like we’re going to find any new recruits today. Perhaps Nico can come tomorrow so we can make another round.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Or later in the week if that works better for you.”

“Hrm…”

“And it’s a good excuse to wear these cute outfits again.”

“Do we have to?”

“Of course!” Nico proclaimed again. “They’re quite appropriate for the work we’re doing. And don’t think Nico didn’t see Maki-chan checking her out earlier. Maki-chan obviously likes how cute Nico is when wearing this.” The twin-tailed girl twirled for effect.

“I… I…” Maki felt heat gathering her cheeks.

Nico laughed at the other girl’s adorable reaction. “Also,” She started after calming down, “all this detective work is making Nicolock thirsty.” She suddenly adopted a more formal air. “Mayhap Maki-chan would join me for a spot of tea? I am thinking Lapsang souchong to be a good choice. And I believe biscuit or two would not be out of place.”

“What was that?”

“Or doest thou prefer scones?”

“…?”

“Teacakes?”

“I don’t get it.”

“Crumpets?”

“I’ve… actually never had a crumpet before.”

“Never had a crumpet?” Nico placed a hand over her chest in feigned shock. “And here Nico thought Maki was all worldly and traveled. Surely she’d’ve had a crumpet on one of her trips to London or wherever.”

“I’ve been to London.” Maki confirmed. “But that doesn’t automatically mean I’ve had a crumpet.” An idea occurred to her and she smirked. “Surely the Great Nicolock should have been able to deduce something like that.”

“Geh…” Nico’s teasing demeanor slipped for a moment. “A-anyway… You’re in luck! There is an English tea party themed shop that opened recently. They have wonderful teas and pastries and sandwiches and stuff. We should go and get some Lapsang souchong tea!”

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so insistent that we get that kind of tea?”

“Isn’t that Sherlock’s favorite?”

“I thought he drank coffee… and stuff that shouldn’t be consumed as a beverage.”

“Maybe it was mentioned a time or two?”

“Did you actually read the books?”

“Uhm…”

“Wait, did you just Google a bunch of stuff so you could be more like Holmes?”

“I…” Nico paused. “Nicoock deduced all of that!” She finally decided.

Maki couldn’t help chuckling a bit at the older girl’s conviction, even if it was obviously false.

“Anyway, let’s go!” Nico grabbed the younger girl’s hand. “If Maki-chan prefers coffee, they probably have that too, but Nico recommends the tea.”

“W-wait!” Maki resisted.

“Hmm?”

“We’re going to change first, right?” The redhead questioned. “We’re not actually going to go out dressed like this, are we?”

The raven-haired girl looked down at the costume she was still wearing and laughed. “Alright, alright. If Maki-chan insists.” Not letting go of Maki’s hand, she changed direction to head back to the clubroom.

This time, Maki allowed herself to be lead along. She even allowed herself a smile at the familiarity of the situation; Nico dragging her wherever. Even if their endeavor had been unsuccessful, Maki didn’t need a detective’s deductive reasoning to realize she had enjoyed herself. There was little doubt in her mind that she would continue to have fun wherever Nico lead her. And maybe, just maybe, she was looking forward to doing it all again tomorrow, or later in the week. Just a bit… Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note Continued: Guess who had their first crumpet while on vacation recently! Honestly, I may have to find a recipe or something and make my own. They were really good. I may have also purchased a lot of good tea. And that all may have influenced part of this scene. Just a bit… Maybe.
> 
> Guess who also Googled random Sherlock stuff! It’s been far to long since I’ve read any of Sir Arthur Conan’s books, so I needed a quick refresher. As much as I love RDJ, Eggs Benedict with Cucumber, and Jonny Lee Miller, I kind of wanted to keep my references to the classic works if possible.
> 
> Finally, thank you myonmukyuu for making another wonderful NicoMaki pic that was able to spark my imagination once again.
> 
> Cards Referenced:


	36. Once You Pop...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special day for Maki, but something isn't quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~900  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Early in Maki’s 2nd year of high school and Nico’s 1st year of college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone (in timeline, but related scenes listed in Notes)

Something wasn’t right. Maki narrowed her eyes as she stood in the doorway, studying the clubroom. In fact, something had been a little off all day. Hanayo had a much better poker face than Rin, but even she seemed… decidedly amused by something. Maki knew she occasionally missed social queues, but she wasn’t completely oblivious.

Also, she hadn’t seen any of the second years yet, no wait, they were third years now; she still had to get used to that. Of course, that meant she was a second year now, which also took some getting used to. The new first years looked so… young and naïve and… she didn’t look that way in her first month as a first year, did she? No, of course not. She had been more mature than that.

Maki shook her head; her thoughts were getting off track. What was important was that nobody had said a particular phrase to her yet today. Not one person. At all. What the heck was up with that?

Granted, µ’s had formed after this time last year, but everyone at some point had asked about it and unanimously regretted having missed it. As such, it was decided that something would be done this year, instead. But the day was ending now, and thus far, nothing. Well, nothing except some strange behavior from her fellow second years.

Maki was positive she would have at least seen a certain brat by now. She imagined her making a grandiose entrance, likely accompanied by her signature gesture and phrase. And followed immediately by her glomping onto her, forcing Maki to push her off, again. Well, maybe force was the wrong word, Maki didn’t mind it as much anymore these days; it had pretty much become a game and she had to play her part. It was all…

Wait…

Maki’s eyes fell on a suspiciously large package near her normal chair at the clubroom table. From there, she glanced over at the other door, which was suspiciously open just a crack. Rolling her eyes, she pretended to turn her attention back to the sheet music in her hand; a new piece she was helping write for Alisa and Yukiho. She took the long way around the table to avoid the box and stopped behind her chair.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tag:

_To: Maki-chan  
Open me now!_

Maki set her book bag on the table and started to pull out her chair.

Immediately, the top of the box exploded in a spray of confetti, streamers and… pompoms?

“Happy Birthday, Maki-chan!” Nico cheered as she leaped up into the air. She was dressed in her cheerleader outfit from the Summer Live.

Cute. Maki noted idly as she continued to review the pages in her hand.

_Click!_

There it was. Nozomi had opened the door wider and was taking pictures unabashedly. The other former members of µ’s could be seen behind her. Without a word, Maki placed a hand on Nico’s head and started to push down.

“Wha… Maki-chan?” the twintailed girl questioned.

“Maybe she wants a do-over, Nicocchi?” Nozomi offered, stepping into the room.

“Ah, alright, uhm…” Nico allowed herself to be lowered back down.

When the older girl was back below the lid, Maki calmly folded the flaps down. “Actually, I was wondering if you kept the receipt.” She smirked at the purple-haired girl before taking a seat on top of the box.

“Hey!” Nico’s muffled voice came from below.

Maki giggled as the other girl pushed up against her.

“Hey, Nozomi-chan,” Rin’s voice not-so-quite whisper sounded from the door “are we supposed to jump out now?”

“I don’t think Maki was very surprised.” Umi said calmly, walking past the cat-like girl.

“Awuuu… That’s no fun.” Honoka pouted as she followed her friend.

“And here Nico was gonna give Maki the best birthday present ever…” Nico added her own complaint to the mix.

“Oh?” the redhead slid off the edge. “And what might that be?”

“Me!” Nico burst back out.

Before Maki could reach out and push her back in again, Nico launched herself forward, slung her arms around the taller girl’s neck and draped herself off her.

“Fine, fine…” Maki sighed, but smiled anyway. She’d avoided being teased and even got in a little of her own, so it was alright to let Nico have this, right? It’s not like she disliked it anyway.

“We have the cake here!” Kotori announced, carrying the decorated dessert with Hanayo.

“And presents.” Eli added, coming in with several brightly wrapped packages.

“Apparently, I already have the best one.” Maki commented.

“Apparently?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Apparently.” Maki repeated.

“There’s nothing apparent about it. It’s obvious that the No. 1 Idol in the Universe always gives the best gifts.”

“Idiot.”

“You like it.” Nico grinned.

“Maybe…”

“And with that, I think it’s time to get this party started.” Nozomi called.

Two orange-haired girls cheered in response.

“Are you really going to wear that through the entire party?” Maki asked quietly as she sat down.

“It’s part of the gift, so of course.” Nico replied, taking her own seat beside the birthday girl. “You don’t like it?”

“I was just curious.” Maki shook her head. “It’s fine. It’s cute.”

“Of course it’s cute. I’m wearing it.”

At that, Maki couldn’t help but laugh, but made no effort to dispute the statement. Her attention was diverted a moment later as Kotori set the first slice of cake in front of her. Her seventeenth birthday was turning out quite well after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with other scenes, this one was inspired by one of the amazing artists on [Sukutomo](http://schoolido.lu/activities/5685782/). The partner scene to this one is aptly titled "... You Can't Stop."


	37. Smiley Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Nico! \m/_ _\m/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.8k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Nico’s birthday. In the middle of Maki’s 2nd year of high school Nico’s 1st year in college  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“I’m telling you, Kayo-chin, you’ll look incredibly cute in it.” Rin bounced along beside her friends.

As far as what Maki had heard, Rin had seen a swimsuit in a catalogue or whatever while hanging out with Hanayo and immediately suggested that the 2nd years head to the mall. The three girls had already been planning to take a trip during their summer vacation so it hadn’t been hard for Rin to convince Hanayo and Maki to join her.

Maki was only paying partial attention to her friends’ chatter as various things in the shop windows kept catching her eye. Then she stopped.

“Maki-chan?” Hanayo asked when she noticed the redhead fall behind.

“Wha’cha lookin’ at?” Rin joined them.

“What are those?” Maki indicated a display.

“The laser etched glass?” Hanayo asked.

“But it’s not etched… is it?” Maki leaned forward for a better look. “It looks like the image is… inside?”

“It is inside. It’s a…” Hanayo paused, trying to think of name. “B… Bubble… gram? I think?”

“That sounds familiar, nya.” Rin nodded. “Weren’t they a popular fad a while back?”

“Are you thinking about getting one, Maki-chan?” the brunette asked.

“That one is kind of cute…” Maki pointed at one.

Both Rin and Hanayo inspected the item in question. After a moment, they looked at one another and silently agreed that it was not Maki’s style. Perhaps that meant it was for…

“Thinking about buying one for Nico-chan?” The orange-haired girl asked with a grin that indicated she already knew the answer.

Pink dusted Maki’s cheeks as she made a conscious effort to avoid stuttering in her response. “Well, her birthday is coming up soon…”

“Shall we go in and look at the rest of their collection?” Hanayo offered.

“You two can go on ahead and look at swimsuits.” Maki countered. “I’ll catch up in a moment.”

“That’s no fun, Maki-chan!” Rin proclaimed, grabbing the hands of both of her friends and dragging them toward the store entrance.

“R-Rin… Hey…” Maki protested for a moment before a new display was before her. “They can make jewelry out of them?” She pondered out loud.

“We can make just about anything you can think of.” A young woman said, walking up. “So long as we can fit the piece in the machine. We can even cut and polish custom blanks on request.” She offered a smile and a bow. “Welcome. What can I help you with today?”

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Nico greeted the redhead at her door. “Come in! Come in!”

“Happy birthday, Nico-chan.” Maki replied, smiling at the raven-haired girl as she entered.

“Hee hee, thanks.” Nico displayed a toothy grin. “You’re just in time. I just finished making dinner.”

Maki blinked. “You cooked your own birthday dinner?”

“Yup.” She shrugged. “Not the first time.”

“Nozomi didn’t offer…?”

Nico shook her head. “She and Eli suddenly decided they had other plans tonight, so it’s just you and me.”

Maki pursed her lips as she removed her shoes. “They didn’t want to celebrate your birthday with you?”

More like they probably wanted to let me have some time alone with you, Nico thought, because they know how sparse that has been since graduation. “They’ll be here for the gathering tomorrow, so it’s fine.” Nico decided to say. “And they both already gave me their presents this morning. It’s fine.”

“Mmm…” Maki hummed neutrally.

“So, are you hungry?”

As if in response, Maki’s stomach grumbled.

Nico giggled. “Good, because they didn’t tell me until after I started cooking and now I have enough to feed four.” She reached forward to grab the younger girl’s hand. “So, c’mon, let’s eat!”

 The two girls chatted through their meal, first about classes, though Nico was eventually able to turn the topic toward idols. Maki smiled and let the birthday girl get excited about her favorite topic. She was even able to surprise Nico with some information of her own, though she didn’t admit that it was just something she had heard from Hanayo, not something she looked into herself. 

“So…” Nico leveled an anticipatory stare at girl sitting across the small table from her.

“Hmm?” Maki blinked before swallowing her last bite.

“What did Maki-chan get Nico for her birthday?” She bounced a little, excitedly.

Maki couldn’t help a smirk. “Impatient, are we?”

“Of course!” Nico grinned. “Nico knows Maki-chan got something re~ally good cause she lo~ves Nico so~ much.”

Maki’s attempted deadpan stare was betrayed by the brilliant blush that spread across her cheeks. After a moment, she fetched an item from her bag. “Here. Just take it.”

“It’s so cute!” Nico commented, accepting the small package. “Did you wrap this yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Who knew Maki-chan could wrap a present so elegantly adorable.”

A low growl escaped Maki’s throat. “If you’re going to be like that, then give it back.” She reached for the gift.

“Nope!” Nico pulled away while sticking out her tongue. “If the wrapping is this cute, I’ll bet what’s inside is even better, so I want to see what it is.”

Nico hastily removed the ribbon and paper, unwilling to wait another moment. Her breath hitched as she thought what she now held was a jewelry box. Did Maki get her a ring? For her birthday? Wait, what of the arranged marriage stuff? And Maki was still in high school for crying out loud!

“Nico-chan?”

“S-sorry…” Nico blinked back to reality, braced herself and opened the box. “Maki-chan, it’s…” She breathed.

“It’s…?” Even without looking, Nico could hear the hopefulness in the tone.

“It’s lovely.” Nico completed the thought. “Oh, it’s a necklace?” She noticed the thin silver chain attached. “And what’s this inside…?” She held the piece up for closer inspection.

The small pendant was in the shape of a star, carved out of glass and polished smooth. A hint of red tint did little to reduce the clarity, which allowed full view of what was etched within; a smiling face that resembled the button Nico had worn on her training outfits last year. It was the symbol Nico still used now in her idol career. And the star itself resembled…

“Did…” Nico swallowed, suddenly realizing her throat was dry. “Did you have this custom made?”

Maki nodded. “Do… you like it?”

“Like it?” Nico slid the chain free of the box. “I’m going to wear it now!”

Gods, Nico loved that smile; the smile Maki displayed when she knew she had done something that was appreciated by someone important to her. She returned a smile of her own as she pulled the ends of the chain around her neck and secured them.

“How does it look?” Nico inquired.

“The color matches your eyes.” Maki commented, approvingly.

“Mmm…” Nico continued to smile. It also matches your hair, she thought to herself, and it was your image color back in µ’s. “I love it. Thank you, Maki-chan.”

It wasn’t a ring, but Maki wasn’t the romantic proposal type. And they weren’t even dating yet. Maki certainly wasn’t the type to skip that far ahead, not even by accident. But despite all of that, it was a wonderful gift with a lot of thought behind it. And Nico would treasure it.

“There’s this as well.” The redhead held out a small envelope, decorated in a similar manner to the first package.

“More?” The raven-haired girl tilted her head.

“The necklace didn’t feel like enough, so I wanted to do a little more.”

Nico reserved immediate comment as she honestly had no idea how much such a necklace had cost, but she did know that she and Maki had very different views on expenses. And truth be told, regardless of the monetary value of the necklace, its sentimental value was incredible. As such, Nico was already more than satisfied with what Maki had given her thus far. Still, why complain if Maki wanted to give her more? So long as it wasn’t overtly excessive, of course.

“A coupon?” Nico asked, pulling out a card from within the envelope. “For a meal?” A bemused smile crossed her lips.

“Anywhere you want.”

“Anywhere?”

Maki nodded.

“Even somewhere fancy, like going on a date?” Nico couldn’t help a teasing smirk.

“A… A… d-date?” Maki finally sputtered as her blush returned. “I… You know I don’t have time for dates, Nico-chan.”

And yet you always seem to make time for me… Nico thought as she laughed at her flustered friend’s reaction.

“A-anyway… you cook a lot for me, Nico-chan.” Maki explained, unconsciously reaching up to twirl her hair. “And I know I can’t cook for you in return. So, I want to take you somewhere special.”

“Spending time with my favorite Maki-chan is already special.” Nico couldn’t help continuing to tease, despite how much she honestly meant her words.

Maki shifted her gaze to the side. “So… does that make me selfish?”

“Huh?”

“I wanted to spend time with you as well, and I thought that would be a good way to do so…”

There was no holding back Nico’s smile as she suddenly stood and moved quickly around the table.

“N-Nico-chan?” Maki uttered as she found herself being pulled into a warm embrace.

“It’s not selfish.” Nico assured. “And there’s nothing wrong with the giver getting as much pleasure out of a gift as the receiver. Besides, who could blame Maki-chan?” She pulled the younger girl closer. “Time with Nico is priceless.”

“I… uh…” Maki scrambled for a response. “Idiot…” She settled on a familiar fallback.

“You like it.” Nico lauhed.

“Maybe…”

“Anyway,” Nico released the hug and stepped back. “Want to play a game?”

“Game?”

“Nozomi and Eli gave me games for the console.” Nico explained. “Most are easy to learn and are multiplayer. There’s like tennis and golf and bowling and racing and stuff. Many even allow four players so we can all play together sometime. So tonight I thought you and I could get in some practice so we can beat those two. You know Nozomi will be challenging us at some point.”

Maki sighed. “And she’ll probably come up with some weird punishment for the losing team…”

“There’s no ‘probably’ about it.” Nico countered.

“True.”

“So, I’ll get this cleaned up and you can head to the living room.”

“No.” Maki shook her head. “You cooked, so I’ll clean up. You go set up the game.”

“Maki-chan can clean up?” Nico feigned surprise.

“I can.” Maki stated. “Hey, I’ve helped here before!” She realized.

“I know, I know.” Nico laughed. “Anyway, the game only takes a few seconds of setup, so why don’t we both clean up together?”

“Alright.” Maki agreed, standing and picking up her plate.

As Nico headed back to her place to retrieve her own plate, her hand moved up to touch the pendant of her new necklace. Despite all of the teasing, Nico hoped Maki knew how truly special she considered this year’s gift. It was more than a simple glass bauble as the symbolism represented one of her greatest desires. A desire she desperately hoped Maki shared, even if the romantically dense girl didn’t quite realize it consciously.

“I thought you wanted to clean up together.” Maki’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Right, sorry.” Nico replied, grabbing her plate so she could join Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, for those who might not know, here is the Wikipedia article for [bubblegrams](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bubblegram). When I first came up with the idea for this scene, I honestly didn’t know bubblegrams could be made in small pendant sizes suitable for necklaces and my original idea was just to have the piece be something Nico could keep on her desk or something. Heck, I didn’t even know the things were called bubblegrams. I just remembered being given one years ago that displayed my favorite dinosaur at the time. And the company for which I work uses them for certain awards like working X number of years. But even from the start, there was no question that the glass would be in the shape of a star and Nico’s icon would be etched within.
> 
> Also, it’s been a while since I last brought up the arranged marriage thing for Maki. If memory serves, I think I first mentioned it in Crossroads and again in Telling Mama, and I think that’s it. Someday I’ll get around to writing more on the topic… someday… maybe…
> 
> I think I’ve had Nico mention the idea of “Time with Nico is Priceless” a time or two. At least once in … You Can’t Stop. And I’m starting to like the idea, so it may become a running theme that I work into more scenes down the line.
> 
> And finally, Spoilers for those who are reading in chronological order. On the topic of … You Can’t Stop, I might want to retcon in a part where Maki says Nico’s receipt coupon is copying her idea from the year before. Obviously, Nico will have some sort of teasing or sarcastic reply ready. And maybe, in addition to the priceless time idea, perhaps gifting meals back and forth might also become a theme. I’ve had Nico take Maki out in How to Celebrate a Maki and Maki likely planned to take Nico somewhere in How Not to Celebrate a Nico. So perhaps it’s already a theme and I’ll just continue it.


	38. Yazaween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki is invited to trick or treat with the Yazawas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: October of Maki’s 2nd year in high school and Nico’s 1st year in college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> This too far longer to finish than I thought it would. Ended up longer as well. Not complaining, much, though it does kind of hamper my ability to get a scene out for HL in time.

“Hap…” Cocoro started as she opened the door. “Maki-san!” She beamed upon recognizing the redhead on the other side. “Welcome! Come in! Come in!” She opened the door wider to allow entry before turning to call into the apartment. “Onee-sama! Cocoa! Cotarou! Maki-san is here!”

“Maki-chan?!” an excited voice immediately returned.

A moment later, an energetic Yazawa scampered around the corner and barreled into Maki, glomping onto her like a smaller version of a certain older sibling.

“Oomph…” The second-year high school student grunted with the impact. “Hey, Cocoa.”

Cocoa looked up with a smile that left no doubt of her bloodline. “We haven’t seen you in, like, fo~re~ver~, Maki-chan! What gives?”

“S-sorry…” Maki began.

“Maki-chan’s been too busy studying.” A twin-tailed girl said, appearing in the entryway. “Ms. Study-o-holic hasn’t even visited Nico in over a week!” She huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

“N-Nico-chan…”

“A week?” Cocoa protested. “That’s still better than us.”

“Maki-san…” A fourth voice drawled.

A young boy plodded toward one of his favorite people and joined his sister in attaching himself to her.

“Cocoa! Cotarou!” Cocoro chided. “Let Maki-san at least take off her shoes.”

“It’s fine…” Maki assured.

“But dinner is almost done, so you need to be able to come in and be ready.”

The sister actively pouted while the brother’s expression remained fairly passive. However, those who knew him could read the disappointment on his face.

Once freed, Maki stooped to remove her shoes before accepting a pair of slippers from the most responsible of the Yazawa siblings. When she stood back up, she was finally greeted by the smile she wanted to see. Well, not that she wasn’t happy to see the others, but…

“C’mon in.” Nico said, reaching forward to grab the younger girl’s hand. “I’m teaching Cocoro how to make tomato curry.”

“Maki-san is going to love it.” Cocoro assured, taking Maki’s other hand and leading the way back into the apartment.

“Hey, no fair!” Cocoa complained, following the others.

Nico laughed as they neared the kitchen. “You can show Maki-chan to her seat.” She said, handing off the redhead to her sister. “We’ll be ready in a bit.”

Maki couldn’t help blushing a bit as she was lead to the table in the dining room. She wasn’t accustomed to the younger Yazawas vying for her attention; Nico’s attention, sure, not hers. But, despite it being a bit embarrassing, she found she kind of liked it. She could kind of see why Nico loved it as much as she did… well, she enjoyed attention in general, so maybe it just ran in the family?

Of course, it wasn’t as if Maki couldn’t empathize. Seeking attention or approval or affection or whatever from a specific individual was something she did herself, like with her parents. Or from someone else… sometimes. Only sometimes. Maybe.

Maki smiled as she listened to Cocoa talk about the tennis match she had won, despite it being her first after healing from a sprained ankle. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Cotarou retrieve a handheld game before trying to squeeze in between her and the edge of the table. Allowing herself a small chuckle, she scooted over to allow him room before reaching over to tousle his hair. Not surprisingly, Cocoa did her best to bring Maki’s attention back to her while Cotarou contented himself with his game and simply being near.

It was times like this that she truly envied Nico with her adorable siblings who looked up to her with all the admiration in the world. And she couldn’t help thinking about how her life might have been different if she had younger siblings of her own.

“Dinner is ready!” Cocoro announced proudly, striding into the room.

“A Nico-nii special with a Cocoro twist.” Nico added, setting plates out for everyone.

“Looks good.” Maki commented as the visible chunks of tomato and a wonderful aroma made her mouth water. “Smells good.”

“But of course!” Nico preened. “What else would you expect from the No. 1 Chef in the Universe and her No. 1 Protégée?”

Maki opened her mouth to issue her usual retort, but closed it when she noticed Cocoro basking in the praise of the two older girls.

“Let’s eat!” Cocoa proclaimed, reaching for the serving spoon. “Maki-chan, hold out your plate.”

“She’ll need rice first!” Cocoro insisted, kneeling and opening the cooker. “Would you pass me your plate, please, Maki-san?”

Maki hesitated for a moment before she heard Nico chuckle. A quick glare only earned her a wide smile in return as the older girl took her place.

“Onee-sama, you’re next.” Cocoro reached for her sister’s plate.

“So, what are you gonna be tonight?” Cocoa asked the redhead sitting kitty-corner from her.

“Eh?” Maki blinked.

“You’re coming with us tonight, right?”

“Yes, but…”

“Well then you have to dress up!”

“Dress up…” Cotarou repeated.

“Onee-sama is dressing up.” Cocoro pointed out.

“Nico-chan?” Maki looked at the twin-tailed girl across from her.

“Not to worry, Maki-chan!” The older girl grinned. “Nico has it all taken care of!”

“I’m going to be Date-Krumm Kimiko!” Cocoa announced before Maki could get more details.

“The tennis player?” Maki inquired, redirecting her curiosity from Nico to a younger Yazawa.

“The best!”

“Cow…” Cotarou held up a hand.

“Cow?” Maki raised an eyebrow.

“Moo…”

Nico laughed. “Mama and I made a really cute costume for him this year.”

“A cow?” Maki continued to question.

“It’s what he wanted.”

“Moo…” The young boy repeated.

“So how about you, Cocoro?” Maki asked.

“Julia Child.” The oldest of the three younger siblings stated. “The second-best cook in the universe.”

“Second?” Even as the word left her mouth, Maki realized the answer.

“To Onee-sama, of course.”

“Soon to be third best, if Nico has anything to say about it.” Nico added, patting her sister’s head.

Again, the rebuttal bubbled up, held in Maki’s throat and was swallowed with her next bite. Not only was the food she was eating delicious, there was something… just… what to call it… heartwarming, about the interactions between Nico and her siblings. Far be it for her to ruin the moment.

As dinner continued, the younger Yazawa siblings talked about their plans for the night, what shops gave out the best candy last year and what they hoped to receive this year. Maki and Nico added a bit to the conversation here and there but were otherwise content letting the kids be excited.

Then after the meal and clean up, everyone went to change into their costumes. Maki followed Nico into her old room.

“Here you go, Maki-chan!” Nico said proudly, holding an outfit toward the younger girl.

“Nico-chan…” Maki was struck with nostalgia as she accepted the garment.

“Dancing stars on me!” Nico sang the title line of the song from a year ago.

“Where… How many did you and Kotori keep?”

“Just a few.” Nico shrugged. “I thought everyone knew.”

Maki shook her head.

“Well, if you want any of yours, let us know.”

“Hrm…” Maki wondered if she should take up the offer.

“And I’m wearing mine from the same set.” Nico turned to retrieve said costume from the drawer. “So Nico and Maki-chan can match! Which is part of why I invited Maki-chan tonight. Also,” She giggled as she turned back around “I may need help carrying some stuff if I’m going to wear these.” She held up her hands, now wearing pink cat paws.

“So I’m to be a candy pack mule?” Maki raised an eyebrow.

“Yup!” Nico chirped.

Maki deadpanned while Nico laughed.

“I suppose it can’t be helped…” The younger girl finally agreed with a sigh that was nowhere near serious.

It wasn’t like she was completely against the idea. If she were being honest, she had been looking forward to spending time with Nico and her siblings and watching said siblings collect their candy ever since Nico had proposed the idea. She hadn’t anticipated participating, but getting to wear another old µ’s costume was something she couldn’t pass up. And maybe seeing Nico wear one as well might have its own appeal. Maybe…

“Anyway, I think we’ll have fun tonight.” The older girl continued. “So let’s hurry up and get changed!”

Maki did as instructed, smiling as she secured the black caplet around her shoulders. It really had been an adorable costume, she thought, checking her reflection in one of Nico’s mirrors. Still was an adorable costume.

“Don’t forget this.”

Maki turned to see a headband with bat-like wings being handed to her.

“Oh yeah, thanks.”

“And we can’t be dancing stars without stars.” Nico produced a pair of hairclips. “Here.” She reached up to secure the star in Maki’s bangs. She stepped back for a second before moving forward again and adjusting the accessory. “There.” She nodded before attaching her own. “How’s that?”

Maki smiled and reached over to adjust the star in Nico’s hair, not because it needed realignment but because part of her wanted to mimic what Nico had just done for her. For some reason.

“Now we’re good.” Maki said, satisfied with her actions.

“Then let’s check on the kids.” Nico replied, slipping on her cat paw gloves again. She then frowned as she reached for the other girl’s hand but found she couldn’t do anything through the gloves.

Maki laughed and grabbed a paw. “Alright.”

* * *

“Pretty…” Cotarou murmured as the group entered the shopping mall.

Maki couldn’t disagree as she surveyed the stunning scene around her. Many of the shops had gone all out with their individual decorating as though there had been some sort of competition among them, but even the common areas had decked out. Witches on brooms hung from above while skeletons and ghouls danced below. Jack-o-lanterns provided flickering lighting amid the dimmed normal fixtures. Spider webs were stretched across doorways and passages. Mist crept across the floor in many areas.

And the costumes. By the gods, the costumes. They were everywhere. Though she had pretty much expected this to be the case, Maki found herself relieved that she wouldn’t stand out too much in her own costume.

“Hey, we should have a contest.” Cocoa suddenly suggested, refocusing Maki’s attention to the group.

“A contest?” Nico grinned. “What do you have in mind?”

“Who can get the most candy!”

“Wouldn’t we all get the same?” Maki wonder aloud.

“Not if we split up into teams!”

“But we’re five people.” Cocoro pointed out. “There’s no good way to divide that number.”

“Hrm…” Cocoa considered. “Alright, how about kids vs. adults?”

Nico scoffed. “Adults?” She glanced at Maki.

“What was that?” The redhead raised an eyebrow. “You’re one to talk.”

“Anyway, as much as Nico would love to team up with Maki-chan, I think it would be best if there was an adult on each team.” The raven-haired girl accented the word adult unnecessarily, earning a glare from the high school second-year.

“Then I’m with Maki-chan!” Cocoa claimed immediately.

Cocoro looked like she was about to protest but decided against it. “Then I shall go with Onee-sama.”

“And Cotarou?”

“I’ll take him.” Nico offered. “I’m used to dealing with all three, so two is easy. Is that alright with you, Maki-chan?”

Maki hummed an affirmation.

“But then they have three.” Cocoa said.

“We can average out the total earnings of each team.” Maki suggested.

“That’s my Maki-chan.” Nico grinned. “A brilliant solution.”

Maki felt heat gather in her cheeks. It was not uncommon for Nico to call her as such, and it never failed to embarrass her, much to her chagrin.

“So, we have our teams.” Nico raised a paw to encourage on the others. “Let’s go get some candy!”

The younger Yazawa siblings cheered in response.

* * *

“Thank you for inviting me tonight, Nico-chan.” Maki said, straitening her skirt, having just changed back into her school clothes. “That was a lot of fun.”

“Thanks for coming.” Nico replied as she turned toward the younger girl with a grin. “And thanks for putting up with the kids again.”

“They’re fine.”

“They enjoy seeing you. And of course, Nico does too.”

Maki felt her face warm a bit in embarrassment, but it still made her happy. “I like seeing them too.”

“Just them?” Nico pouted playfully.

Maki laughed. “Of course, I like seeing Nico-chan as well.”

“So, you two never did tell us…” Nico started.

“Tell you what?” Maki had a feeling she knew the answer, but asked anyway.

“What Maki-chan and Cocoa did to get so much candy.”

“Oh…”

“I mean forget averaging, you two beat the rest of us flat out.”

“… Just… normal trick or treating stuff…” Gods, why couldn’t she hide her embarrassment better?

Nico narrowed her eyes. No surprise, the older girl didn’t believe her.

“I’m telling you, it was just normal.” Maki insisted.

“Fine. Fine.” Nico shrugged. “I’ll just ask Cocoa later.”

Maki took a deep breath through gritted teeth and held it as she maintained eye contact with the older girl. After a moment, it became obvious Nico wasn’t relenting, so she relaxed her jaw and sighed. “She… uhm… convinced me to sing…”

“I know.”

“Buweehh?” Maki balked. “Y-you knew?”

“Uh, yeah. We weren’t too far away, you know. I just wanted to hear you admit it.”

Maki couldn’t help pursing her lips into a pout.

“And Maki-chan has a fairly distinctive singing voice.” Nico smirked. “Almost as lovely as Nico’s.”

Maki’s cheeks burned. “I-idiot…”

“You like it.” Nico stuck out her tongue.

“… Maybe…”

“Anyway, I’ll walk you to the station.” Nico offered, reaching forward. As she was no longer wearing the cat paws, she was able to actually take the other girl’s hand this time.

Maki nodded and the two headed for the bedroom door. However, as soon as Nico opened it, they found three faces staring up at them.

“Are you really going back tonight?” Cocoa was the one to speak up first.

“Huh?” Nico blinked. “Well, yes, that was kind of the plan…”

“You can have your old bedroom back for the night.” Cocoro offered.

“Stay…” Cotarou drawled.

“Well…” Nico laughed lightly. “I guess it can’t be helped. Let me just walk Maki-chan to the station.”

“Stay…” Cotarou repeated, this time reaching up to take Maki’s hand.

“Eh?” Maki blinked.

“You’re certainly welcome to stay as well.” Mrs. Yazawa said, coming up behind her children. “We have two guest futons in the living room.”

“Yeah!” Cocoa chimed in, taking the redhead’s other hand. “Stay with us tonight, Maki-chan!”

“Stay with us tonight, Maki-chan!” Another voice mimicked.

“Nico-chan?” Maki glanced at the older girl beside her.

“And in the morning, Nico will make her super special omurice.”

“Onee-sama’s omurice is the best.” Cocoro stated happily.

Maki was tempted to say that she already knew Nico’s skill in making breakfast. Instead, she smiled and said, “Alright. Let me just send a message to Mama.”

“You go ahead and do that.” Mrs. Yazawa nodded. “Nico and I will set up the futons.”

* * *

The morning flew by much quicker than Maki would have liked. Thankfully, there was no morning practice with the idol group, but she still needed to leave time to get home and change before heading off to school. As such, she wasn’t able to savor Nico’s breakfast as long as was deserved for such a delectable dish. But at least she was able to get three wonderful smiles when she decided to leave most of her candy for Nico’s siblings to split. It came as no surprise that Nico quickly followed suit, though Maki noted the older girl kept a bit more for herself.

When it finally came time for Nico and Maki to head out for the day, Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotarou lingered in the entry.

“You’re going to come back again soon, right?” Cocoro was the one to give voice to their shared thoughts.

“Of course.” Nico replied with a grin.

“Before Christmas?” Cocoa pressed.

“Absolutely.” The college first-year laughed lightly. “Maybe even in the next week or so, before I have to crack down for my exams.”

The high school second-year bit her tongue on commenting about Nico’s study habits.

“You too…?” Cotarou looked up at the redhead.

“Eh?” Maki hadn’t expected that.

“Yes, you as well, Maki-san.” Cocoro added.

“Come back soon, Maki-chan.” Cocoa smiled.

“Come play with us Maki-chan.” Nico echoed.

“Alright, alright.” Maki held out her hands. “Just… stop saying my name like that.” Especially with those pleading eyes and adorable expressions… She added silently.

The two older girls eventually worked their way through goodbyes and headed for the station.

“So, it’s obvious the kids want to see Maki-chan again.” Nico said as they approached the point where they would need to go their separate ways. “But when does Nico get to see Maki-chan again?”

“Hrm…” Maki pretended to consider. “Well, as you said earlier, exams are coming up. So I suppose you’ll need my help studying…”

“Exams aren’t for a few weeks.”

“Never too early to start studying for them.”

“Bo~o~!” Nico puffed out her cheeks. “And here Nico was hoping Maki-chan would just wanna hang out.”

Maki laughed. “I suppose we could do that as well.”

“Tonight?” Ruby eyes lit up with anticipation.

Well, there’s no doubt where her siblings get it. Maki thought to herself.

“I have practice this afternoon.”

“That’s fine. Just come whenever. Nico will have dinner ready.”

“Alright.” Maki finally agreed with a smile.

“And that’s my train.” Nico said, moving quickly as the doors opened. After boarding, she spun around, grinned and waved her signature gesture. “Have a good day, Maki-chan! See you tonight!”

“Bye, Nico-chan.” Maki managed to reply before the doors closed.

Maki then walked over to where her train was just arriving. As the train started moving, she found herself thinking about how much fun she had the previous night. That may have been her favorite Halloween celebration yet. However, as her thoughts continued, they began to dwell on three young siblings and the big sister they missed. She really couldn’t blame them; she missed seeing Nico every day as well.

Perhaps she could check her schedule to see when she might be free next to visit the younger Yazawas. But at least tonight, she would get to see Nico again. Maybe Nozomi and Eli as well, but definitely Nico. Maki smiled as she watched the city scroll past the windows. Definitely Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a recent event story in Bandori, but I hit a wall with the main part of what I wanted to write here. And ended up cutting it completely. Hopefully, my little cheat around it will work out.
> 
> As mentioned above, this scene turned out a bit longer than intended, and took a bit of a different direction as well. However, in doing so, I think it ties nicely to other scenes I’ve written, as well as a few I still have planned.
> 
> Also, it was fun finally writing the Yazawa siblings. I definitely want to write more scenes with them now. E.g. a scene about how they came to refer to Maki as they do might be fun. I had a pretty good idea for Cocoro and Cocoa, but had to think a bit more for Cotarou.
> 
> Finally, Dancing stars on me remains high on my list of favorites in the franchise, both the song and the costumes. It is the only one for which I own an entire set of figures; partly because they’re chibi and as such were not as expensive as larger figs. I have the Nico and Maki out on display and have been using their R cards on my casual Cool teams in SIF all month. I’m actually a little disappointed that I will be taking down said display and changing the teams soon, though I am consoled by the fact that I’ll be replacing them with Snow halation.
> 
> In any case, because I love Dsom so much, I knew I had to include it in HtHaN at some point. And I’ll probably do so again later.


	39. Dear Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki writes a letter to Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~600  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: December of Maki’s 2nd year in high school and Nico’s 1st year in college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

Dear Santa,

It’s me, Nishikino Maki. I have done my best to be especially good this year because I have a special request. I’m not entirely sure what your rules are regarding a situation like this. As you know, I do not have siblings of my own, so I’ve never thought I needed to know a rule for something like this. But, I must still ask; would you be able to take whatever is coming to me and give it instead to another individual? Possibly three individuals? Specifically, I would like it very much if you could grant Nico-chan’s siblings, Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotarou, a little something extra this year.

I’ve talked with Nico-chan and her mother and we can all see the three of them have been having a rough go at things since Nico-chan left for college. They’re good kids and they don’t want to cause trouble by admitting it. But even I can see it when I visit. They miss their big sister. A lot.

Cocoro is really taking after Nico-chan. At least as far as taking responsibility for household chores is concerned. She has grown up so much in the short time I’ve known her. The cool and mature aura she extrudes sometimes makes me forget she’s Nico-chan’s little sister. And she’s doing her best to take care of her siblings while her mother and older sister are out. She definitely deserves something special for all of her hard work.

Cocoa sprained her ankle in tennis training earlier this year. She definitely has Nico-chan’s stubborn streak and still wanted to do everything she could by herself. She smiled through the pain as though it was nothing and kept moving forward. And she’s mastering the art of getting what she wants. I think her doctor released her to go back to tennis early because she gave into that girl’s persuasiveness. It would be nice to reward her perseverance.

And then there’s Cotarou. Sweet and pure Cotarou. I think he took Nico-chan leaving the hardest, though he’s adopted his big sister’s resilience and has been very good at hiding it. Surprisingly, he’s also picked up a bit of Nico-chan’s combativeness. Apparently, some older kids in his new school started bullying him because he likes idols and he stood up to them. I guess the bullies thought boys aren’t supposed to like idols for some reason. But seriously, with a big sister like Nico-chan, how could you not like idols? Nico-nii belongs to everyone, and so does every other idol! I’m sorry, I got off track there. Anyway, while I’m not happy things came down to a fight, I am proud of Cotarou for standing up for himself and for Nico-chan. And I hope that fight doesn’t put him on your naughty list, as he was defending himself. But even if he does end up on the naughty list and doesn’t get his own present, I hope you are willing to go along with my request and allow him to have a part of mine.

Honestly, I’m not sure how this all would work. If need be, I suppose you could give them all one thing to share, but to be honest, I would prefer they each get something of their own. They’re good kids and I know there isn’t a present in the world that could magically make them miss their sister any less. But if being a school idol and being friends with Nico-chan have taught me anything, it’s that making people smile is important. And that is something at which you excel. I believe getting an extra present from you would make them smile. So that is what I would like for Christmas this year.

Sincerely,  
Nishikino Maki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I would end up writing a second Christmas scene for HtHaN this year, but who am I to pass up inspiration when it strikes? That said, this is an entry in a Letters to Santa contest on [Sukutomo.](http://schoolido.lu/activities/7545098/)


	40. Nico on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene inspired by one of my fellow denizens of Sukutomo when they edited the Christmas YouMaru UR pair into a NicoMaki picture where Maki appeared to be teaching Nico how to skate. Sadly, the original post has gone AWOL.
> 
> This scene takes place during Maki's second year in high school and Nico's first year in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairing: TsubaHono  
> Words: ~1.7k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Winter of Maki’s 2nd year of high school and Nico’s 1st year of college.  
> Story Arc: “Nico on Ice”  
> Nico on Ice  
> Sprawled on Ice

HoHoHonoka: guys!

HoHoHonoka: guys!

HoHoHonoka: we need to have a winter reunion!

Snowbirb: That sounds wonderful!

NyaCat: hehe kotori-chan im stealing your idea

_NyaCat has changed their name to Snowcat_

Snowbirb: That’s cute, Rin-chan. I like it.

Snowcat: hehe thanks!

SpiritualPower: Not this weekend, but the next, Elicchi and I are free.

Snowbirb: I’m free that weekend.

SonodaUmi: As am I.

Elichika: Nozomi, we still have finals for which we need to prepare.

SpiritualPower: Oh, Elicchi, taking a few hours off won’t kill us.

SpiritualPower: Well, it may kill Nicocchi…

Niconii: Shut up, Nozomi. I’ll be fine!

SpiritualPower: You’d better do well on your tests or you’ll have wasted Maki-chan’s precious tutoring.

Snowcat: wow! maki-chan knows college stuff?

SpiritualPower: Does that surprise you?

Snowcat: no not really i guess

HoHoHonoka: guys!

HoHoHonoka: reunion!

HoHoHonoka: reunion!

SonodaUmi: Do you have plans in mind already?

HoHoHonoka: Ice skating!

Snowbirb: Honoka-chan, you learned to skate?

HoHoHonoka: tsubasa-chan taught me!

SonodaUmi: You two have been spending a lot of time together as of late.

HoHoHonoka: i know! its been so~ much fun!

RiceQueen: Ice skating sounds fun. I just bought a new pair of skates this year but haven’t had time to try them.

Snowcat: if kayochin is in im in!

Niconii: I’ll pass.

HoHoHonoka: what?

HoHoHonoka: why?

Niconii: It doesn’t sound that interesting to me.

HoHoHonoka: what?

HoHoHonoka: why?

RiceQueen: But Nico-chan, you have to come! It’s not a true reunion if we don’t all show up!

RiceQueen: And I really want to talk to someone about the new A-RISE single.

HoHoHonoka: hanayo-chan you can talk to me! tsubasa-chan even gave me a signed copy!

RiceQueen: !!!!!!

Snowcat: hahahahaha! you guys should see kayochins face right now!

SpiritualPower: No reaction from you, Nicocchi?

Niconii: What? She sent me one too.

RiceQueen: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HoHoHonoka: i told her to send you two copies. sorry hananyo-chan i guess yours hasnt come yet

HoHoHonoka: but make sure to watch your mailbox for it!

Snowcat: i think kayochin just fainted

SpiritualPower: In any case, we’re getting off topic.

SpiritualPower: Why don’t you want to come, Nicocchi?

Niconii: I’ll be busy that weekend.

SpiritualPower: Oh?

Niconii: I have a final that Monday.

Snowcat: suspicious…

Niconii: Shut up, Rin.

NicoNii: Like Nozomi said, I can’t let Maki-chan’s tutoring go to waste, right?

HoHoHonoka: awwww thats so sweet nico-chan!

Elichika: But like Nozomi also said, a few hours won’t kill us.

Elichika: Just come join us for a little while, Nico.

Snowbirb: Just for a little bit, Nico-chan! Unlike Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan, the rest of us don’t get to see you very often.

Snowcat: maki-chan sees her all the time

Niconii: Shut up, Rin.

Elichika: I can help you study on Sunday if you’re that worried about it, Nico.

SpiritualPower: I can help too!

Niconii: Thanks for the offer, but I’m still not interested.

HoHoHonoka: booooo!

SpiritualPower: Nicocchi…

Niconii: What do you want, Nozomi?

SpiritualPower: What’s the real reason you don’t want to go?

Niconii: Leave me alone! I said I’m not interested!

_Niconii has left the chatroom_

HoHoHonoka: oh man i hope we didnt make her too mad

SpiritualPower: I’ll talk to her when she gets home.

NishikinoMaki: Sorry, I didn’t realize I left my phone on vibrate and couldn’t hear it over my headphones. What did I miss?

NishikinoMaki: Oh…

HoHoHonoka: maki-chan!!!

HoHoHonoka: youll come skating with us right?

NishikinoMaki: Sure. I’m free that weekend.

NishikinoMaki: Nico-chan doesn’t want to come?

SpiritualPower: Maki-chan! Just the person I wanted to talk to!

NishikinoMaki: Oh?

SpiritualPower: I have a favor to ask. I’ll send you a PM.

NishikinoMaki: OK…

* * *

NishikinoMaki: Nico-chan

NishikinoMaki: Are you free sometime after school this week?

Niconii: Well… I am pretty busy studying for finals…

NishikinoMaki: Yeah right.

Niconii: Hehe. You caught me.

NishikinoMaki: So you are free then?

Niconii: Of course! What’s up?

NishikinoMaki: I want you to go somewhere with me.

Niconii: OK. Where to?

NishikinoMaki: Here are the details:

* * *

Nico stared at the sizable complex before her. This was the correct address Maki had given here. So, where was Maki?

And now that she thought about it, wasn’t this the place where they had just installed a new…

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a door opened to reveal a familiar redhead. And sure enough, she was carrying…

Ice skates…

“Tch…” Nico’s face scrunched up in disgust. She’d been tricked!

“Nico-chan!” Maki called, waving. “Is that you?”

Crap! She’d been spotted! Well, it didn’t sound like Maki fully recognized her, as she was partially hidden behind a concrete column. If she walked off casually now, maybe she could escape?

“Nico-chan! Where are you going?”

Damnit… Nico started running.

“What the heck? Nico-chan! Wait up!”

Moments later, a strong hand grabbed Nico’s, pulling her to a stop.

“Why are you running away?”

Of course, Maki had caught up. The younger girl had been taller since the day they met and had even gained several centimeters in the last year and a half. As opposed to Nico who had barely grown at all since… ughn… she didn’t want to think about it. But it was natural that Maki had an advantage with her longer legs, right?

“Nico-chan?”

Nico sighed and shook her hand loose before turning to face Maki.

“What?” she grumbled.

“Do you really hate skating that much?” Maki’s eyes held traces of confusion and concern.

“It’s not that I hate it…” Nico crossed her arms and averted her gaze.

“It’s that you can’t, right?”

“…” The twin-tailed girl bit her lip.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Maki questioned.

Nico’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah…”

“So why didn’t you just say so in chat?”

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Nico almost whined. “Who’s ever heard of a college aged girl who can’t skate? Geez, even Cotarou’s better than me these days…”

“Mama couldn’t skate until Papa taught her after they were married.”

Nico gaped. She hadn’t anticipated Maki coming up with an example so quickly, much less a real-world example to which she could personally relate.

“And Honoka apparently just learned this year.”

“Honoka is different, though.”

Maki raised an eyebrow.

“She can get away with stuff like that.” Nico continued. “I’m trying to build my image as an idol, and sprawling stupidly across a sheet of ice doesn’t help that image.”

So, it was about image… Nozomi was right. Of course, she was right. Maki smiled gently. “You still can’t swim very well either, but that’s never stopped you from going to the pool.”

“But the pool is different too!” Nico insisted. “In the warm weather, I can at least wear cute swimsuits and lay out in the sun. If I need to get in the water, I can bring cute floaties and stuff like that. So long as I’m not swimming in a race or something, it’s much easier to hide the fact that I can’t swim very well. Skating, you’re all bundled up because it’s cold, using a chair or metal frames or whatever to help isn’t remotely cute and falling down all the time only earns you views on blooper clips on YouTube.”

“Well, then what if there wasn’t anyone else around to see you fall down?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if it was just you and me?”

“You’re not nobody, so you would still see me fall down.”

Maki laughed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Nico huffed.

“I’ll try not to laugh too much.”

“I still don’t see how that’s possible though.”

“I’ll show you.” Maki grabbed Nico’s hand again and began pulling her back towards the complex.

“But Maki-chan,” Nico continued to protest verbally, though offered no physical resistance, “I still don’t get it. This place is pretty popular this time of year, there’s no way it would be empt…” Wait…

Don’t tell me… Maki’s rich, but even she wouldn’t rent an entire public skating rink just for the two of us… would she?

She would…

Nico stared at the open space before her. It really was as Maki had said; just the two of them.

“But… how…” the raven-haired girl sputtered.

“Papa knows the owner.” Maki said, sitting down on a bench to remove her boots.

Ah, influence and connections, not necessarily money. Must be nice. Maybe someday when she made it big she could return the favor with her own social influence.

“Besides,” the redhead continued, slipping on the first skate, “it’s not usually that busy at this time during a weekday. I knew it would be impossible to do this on a weekend. That’s why I asked if you were free during the week.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile. Maki had really put a lot of thought into this.

“Now sit down and get those skates on.” Maki pointed to the open space on the bench beside her. “I had Nozomi give me your shoe size, so I hope they fit.”

“You did all this just for me?” the older girl said, still more than a little in awe of the situation.

“I didn’t want you to miss out on the reunion.” the younger girl explained as though it should be obvious. “Like Hanayo said, it isn’t a true reunion unless we’re all there.”

“Uh-huh…”

“Besides, learning to skate might come in handy when you’re an idol. Maybe someday you’ll want to make a figure skating PV or something.”

Nico laughed at the thought.

“Figure skaters aren’t always bundled up, you know. They wear a lot of similar outfits to idols.”

“Oh yeah, like that figure skating outfit you wore for that one photoshoot that one time.”

Maki had to think for a moment; they’d worn literally hundreds of outfits through all of their shows and photoshoots. “Yeah, that one.”

“I liked that one. It was really cute. You looked good in it.”

“Th-thanks…” Maki felt the temperature of her cheeks rise a little. “A-anyway…” she cleared her throat “are you done putting those on yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” She stood up before reaching down to grab the other girl’s hand. “Let’s get this lesson started.”

“OK.”

Nico smiled as she let herself be led to the ice. It was strange not being the one dragging the other girl around, but not strange in a bad way. On the contrary, Nico felt she could get used to Maki bossing her around every once in a while. But just one in a while. Nico was still the older one after all, so it was only natural she lead most of the time, right? That all said, this was probably the best gift Maki had ever thought to give Nico, and she decided it was best she enjoy it to its fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note Continued: You have no idea how tempting it was to name this scene “Yuri on Ice.”
> 
> Also, Tsubasa teaching Honoka to skate was an idea inspired by one of my favorite authors, jstonedd and her amazing fic Buy Your Love. In general, I enjoy the idea of the girls teaching things to their partners - skating, cooking, playing the piano, etc. - and will likely write several more, or at the very least, reference the lessons given.
> 
> Card referenced:
> 
>  


	41. Sprawled on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An immediate followup to Nico on Ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Winter of Maki’s 2nd year of high school and Nico’s 1st year of college.  
> Story Arc: “Nico on Ice”  
> Nico on Ice  
> Sprawled on Ice

_Click!_

“What the hell was that?!” Nico’s head snapped up from her awkward position on the ice. After a good half hour of practice, most of which was spent desperately clinging to Maki, she had decided she wanted to chance it on her own. She had made it all of two meters. “Did you just take a picture of me?!”

Maki only grinned as she hit the button again.

_Click!_

“Stop that!” the raven-haired girl demanded, getting her feet below her again. “You said you wouldn’t!”

“I only said I would try not to laugh too much…” the redhead reminded.

“But…” Nico was cut off as she lost her balance again.

_Click!_

“Hey!”

“Maybe now you’ll think twice about taking pictures of me sleeping.” Maki said, still smiling.

“Maybe you’ll think twice about falling asleep in the clubroom!” Nico retorted, struggling vainly to get back up.

“You… what?”

“Uhm…”

“Even back then? How many pictures of me sleeping do you have?!”

“Uhhh…”

“Just for that:”

_Click! Click! Click!_

“So, what time were you referring to?”

“When I spent the night on your couch.”

“Ah, yes, that, well maybe you’ll think twice about… falling… asleep… at my place…” Nico pursed her lips and looked to the side. “Yeah, I just heard myself say that…”

“Geez, you’re hopeless, Nico-chan…” Maki skated forward before reaching down to help the other girl back to her feet.

As soon as she had her balance, the older girl reached for the phone.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Maki said, having anticipated the move and held the device out of the shorter girl’s reach.

“Delete those pictures!”

“Make me!” the redhead stuck out her tongue as she slid backwards effortlessly.

“Wha?” the twin-tail wobbled forward, flailing her arms to keep herself upright. “That’s no fair!”

“Says the girl who’s been sneaking pictures of me while I sleep for almost two years, apparently…” Maki practically sang, as she circled around Nico, still skating backwards. She held out her phone just out of reach in an obviously deliberate attempt to continue teasing the other girl.

“I can’t help it that you’re cute when you’re asleep!” Nico pouted, taking the bait and grabbing for the camera. However, she only succeeded in overextending herself, windmilling her arms and falling once again down to the ice.

“Cu…” Maki almost forgot to take another picture as she felt blood rush to her face. Geez, does Nico-chan do that on purpose to try to get me flustered? She’s worse than Nozomi, Rin and Honoka combined. “We-well, I can’t help it if you’re cute when you’re sprawled on the ice like that.” She forced out, trying to maintain her composure. Though, truth be told, Maki believed this side of Nico was far cuter than the forced cuteness of her idol persona.

“I’m not cute like this, I look stupid…” Nico muttered, no longer making an effort to get up.

Maki skidded to a halt. “You don’t look stupid, Nico-chan.”

“Yeah, I do, I look pathetic. You don’t have to coddle me.”

The redhead sighed. “OK, fine, you look stupid. Better?”

“Not really…”

Maki shook her head. “Nico-chan, everyone looks stupid when they’re learning. And you’re getting better.” She placed her phone in her coat’s inner pocket and zipped up to keep it away from prying hands before moving over to Nico’s side. “You were holding on to me a lot less before you decided to go off on your own. Now, come on, get up.” She reached down yet again.

“…”

“The Nico-chan I know wouldn’t give up this easily.” Maki motioned with her hand to indicate it was still there, ready to help.

“…”

“The Nico-chan who fearlessly pursues her dreams of becoming an idol while keeping a promise to go to college wouldn’t just lie on the ice because she fell down a few times.”

“… That’s not fair…”

“Maybe not, but it’s true. If the Nico-chan I know wants to do something, she does it. And the Nico-chan I know wants to go to the reunion with the rest of us and will learn to skate so she doesn’t look stupid in front of us.”

“Except for you.”

Maki smiled. “Except for me.”

Nico crawled to her knees, and stared at the redhead for a moment. “Fine.” She said, reaching up to accept Maki’s assistance again. Once upright again, her gaze drifted to Maki’s free hand.

“I’m not deleting the pictures.”

“Then I’m not deleting mine.”

“Fine.”

Nico blinked, not expecting that response.

“We still have about twenty minutes left.” Maki said, glancing at her watch. “If you still don’t feel confident by then, we can come back tomorrow or some other day. We have more than a week before the reunion for you to practice, so don’t feel like you need to master things today.”

“You booked more than one day?”

“Not officially, no,” Maki reached up to twirl her hair, “I just inquired if we could come again if we needed to. I didn’t want us to exhaust ourselves trying to cram it all into one long session.”

Nico suddenly felt a little guilty about giving up so quickly when Maki was apparently willing to invest a heck of a lot more effort. She squared her shoulders. Very well. If Maki was going to put in the effort, so was she. “You’ll really come with me every day if we need to?” she couldn’t help a bit of a teasing tone seeped into her voice as she bolstered her confidence.

“I suppose,” Maki admitted “but you’d better not need that much practice. You still need to study for finals, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Nico laughed, making dismissive motions with her hand. “Just watch me. By the time of the reunion, I’ll be a better skater than you!”

Maki raised an eyebrow. “I’ll hold you to that.” She smirked.

“Then let’s get back to practice!” Nico started forward only to lose her balance a second later. Maki quickly pulled her hand, turning her and drew her back. Nico grabbed her shoulder to keep herself up.

Maki laughed.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh…” Nico whined, but this time through her high-pitched idol persona.

“I said I would try not to laugh too much.” Maki reminded again.

“That’s too vague…” She pounded a fist lightly against the redhead’s shoulder.

“Yeah, probably.” Maki detached herself and slid away, but did not let go of the other girl’s hand. “Let’s go a little slower this time.” She smiled.

“OK.” Nico smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the “joy” of writing scenes out of chronological order… For those of you reading this chapter before I get around to actually writing the scene in question, the promise to which Maki refers is one Nico makes to either her father or mother - I haven’t decided yet* - to go to college. This is why, in the HtHaN universe, Nico does not immediately try to become a full-time professional idol upon graduating high school. Hopefully this will make more sense as I continue to write scenes and flesh out the timeline.
> 
> *Heck I haven’t even decided how I want Maki to learn about said promise… One more thing on my to-write list… (￣▽￣*)ゞ
> 
> It's sad that I can copy/paste this Author's Note nine months after writing this scene because it's still relevant...


	42. Second Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six girls still in high school exchange chocolates, but one has more for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Implied Pairings: KotoUmi, RinPana, TsubaHono  
> Words: ~1.6k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: February of Maki’s 2nd year of high school and Nico’s 1st year of college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> When I saw a commission post for Valentine's Day themed Love Live art, I jumped at the chance to have this scene be accompanied by an illustration. [Here is the result.](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/170316709182/in-my-ongoing-quest-to-add-visuals-to-my-hthan)

“Maki-chan!” The orange haired girl bounced over to the redhead as soon as she rounded the corner. “Maki-chan! Happy Valentine’s Day!” She shoved a package in the taller girl’s face. “Kayo-chin and I made it, nya!”

“Thank you.” Maki said, a little gruffer than she intended, as she pulled the gift away from her nose, but accepted it anyway. Holding it at a better distance to view it properly, she inspected it. “This… is really intricately designed. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks, Maki-chan.” Hanayo spoke up. “Rin-chan learned a lot from Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan last year, so this year, she decided to teach me.”

Maki smiled as she continued to examine the chocolate. “I almost don’t want to eat it.”

“That’s no good, Maki-chan!” Rin said, crossing her arms. “You can’t let such delicious chocolate go to waste. We tried some of the ones that didn’t turn out as good and even those were delicious.”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat it. I was just complimenting your craftsmanship.”

“Oh, I see, nya.” The cat-like girl beamed. “So…”

Maki sighed. “Of course, I have some to give you two in return.”

“Hehe…”

Maki retrieved two bags tied with colorful ribbons, one yellow and one green. In doing so, her hand brushed against another package in her tote and she couldn’t help but smile as she saw it. She then handed the two cellophane bags to her fellow second years who immediately expressed their gratitude.

“I’ve never heard of this brand.” Hanayo admitted, eyeing the company logo on the foil wrappers on each piece of chocolate.

“One of my parents’ colleges introduced us to it recently when they brought some back from their vacation in Europe.” Maki explained. “We’ve come to like it, and I thought you guys would as well.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “You went to Europe to buy us chocolate?”

“Of course not. I bought it online.” Maki deadpanned. “Geez, Rin, you just saw me yesterday.”

“You could have gone over the weekend, nya.”

“We hung out last weekend, so you saw me then as well.”

“Oh, yeah…”

“Anyway, we should probably get to class.”

Her fellow second years agreed and the group headed up the stairs leading toward their school. En route, Maki checked her phone to find that no new notifications had come in. She quickly typed a message and sent it.

* * *

“Wha-!?” Umi sputtered, stepping back from her shoe locker as several packages tumbled out.

“You’re getting as popular as Eli-chan.” Kotori remarked, smiling sweetly.

Umi flinched as she realized something felt off about the other girl’s smile.

“Oh, wow, Umi-chan, did Kotori-chan give you all of those?” Rin asked, skipping up to the two third years.

“I don’t believe so.” The blue-haired girl replied. “Kotori and I already exchanged chocolates earlier this morning.”

“T-to my dearest Umi-senpai…” Hanayo read from a small card that happened to be facing up as she knelt to help clean up the scattered gifts. “Uhm…”

“It’s probably some first year with a silly crush.” Maki said, joining the group. “The younger girls seem to really like the cool types like you and Eli.”

Rin furrowed her brow. “Hm, I guess I never saw her as the cool type…”

“What? Yes she is. We had that song, soldier game, and Nico-chan and Hanayo insisted that a cool song like that needed to be sung by the three cool girls of the group.”

The orange-haired girl smirked. “I wasn’t talking about Umi-chan.”

“What the heck?” Maki repeated her habitual phrase. “I don’t get it.”

“Well, if the cool girls of µ’s are getting lockers stuffed with chocolates, you should be careful opening yours Maki-chan.” Kotori pointed out.

“Maybe.” The second year shrugged. “If it is, you guys can have it.”

“Maki-chan, that’s cruel.” Hanayo pleaded. “You can’t just disregard their feelings like that.”

“But I’m not interested in some underclassman’s crush.”

“Right, you’re interested in someone else, nya!” Rin laughed.

“What? No!” Maki insisted. “That’s not what I meant! I don’t have time for things like dating and crushes or whatever.”

“Made it!” Another orange-haired girl collapsed against the lockers, breathing heavily.

“Honoka-chan?” Kotori inquired. “Are you alright?”

“Did you run here?” Umi asked, also showing concern for her friend.

“Yeah…” Honoka panted. “I… thought I was going to be late.”

“Overslept again?” Maki asked.

“I didn’t oversleep!” the former leader of µ’s insisted. “I actually got up on time today!”

“So what happened?” Umi asked.

“Tsubasa-chan stopped by to drop off some Valentine’s chocolate.” Honoka admitted. “And I kind of lost track of time talking with her…” She grinned sheepishly before digging through her bag. “But look!” She held out her gift to show it off. “They have ‘Ho’ on them! And she made them herself! Isn’t that awesome?”

“It’s wonderful.” Kotori smiled gently.

“So what did you give her?” Rin inquired.

Honoka’s eyes widened. “Oh no!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t give her anything! She totally caught me off guard with her gift and I wasn’t prepared or anything.” Her gaze drifted to the chocolates still on the floor under Umi’s locker. “Umi-chan! Let me have some of yours!”

“Honoka.” The blue-haired girl scolded. “You can’t give Tsubasa someone else’s chocolate.”

“But what do I do?” Honoka pleaded. “I don’t want to have to wait until next month to give her something in return!”

“I can help you pick out something after school.” Kotori offered.

“I shall accompany you as well.” Umi added. “We will help you pick out a gift for Tsubasa.”

“Awww… Thanks you guys…” Honoka sported a relieved smile that quickly turned to one that held more excitement. “Oh! But I do have some for all of you!” That said, she began pulling a set of small boxes out of her tote to distribute among the other five girls.

Over the next few minutes, the group exchanged the gifts they had brought for one another before heading to class. Just outside the classroom door, Maki checked her phone again. Nothing. She frowned, typed another message, sent it and made her way to her desk.

* * *

Maki stared at her phone as she sat on the piano bench in the music room. It was a strange feeling, being the one sending all the messages without getting a timely response. The situation was usually reversed. Was this how she usually felt when Maki didn’t immediately reply? Maki wasn’t sure she liked the feeling. She wasn’t worried, if something had happened, Nozomi or Eli would have contacted her by now, so something else was going on. Grunting in frustration, Maki tossed the device onto the music rack before opening the fallboard.

Music.

Music was what Maki needed now. Music would help ease the stress. Music would… but what to play?

Maki stared at the keys. After a moment, she moved her hands into position, and…

A discordant crash shattered the silence as the composer of µ’s let her hand fall randomly onto the keyboard.

“Well that didn’t sound good…” A voice came from the door.

Maki’s head snapped up.

Nico-chan!

“Looks like someone’s in a bad mood.” The college freshman said, making her way towards the piano. “And here it is Valentine’s Day, a day for happiness and love.” She stopped and leaned against the sizable instrument.

“Ni…” Maki’s voice failed her for a moment. “Why are you here?”

“Is that anyway to greet Nico?” the older girl pouted. “And here Nico made a special trip just to visit Maki-chan.”

“But… I’ve been trying to reach you all day…”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Nico held up her phone to show its fractured screen. “Someone knocked it out of my hands at the station this morning. It fell all the way down the stairs and ended up like this. And of course, today is one of my heavy days for classes so I haven’t had time to pick up a new one yet.”

“Oh…” the second year glanced down.

Nico smirked. “Was Maki-chan lonely without Nico?”

“No, I… Mmmm…” the redhead aimed a steady glare at the other girl.

“A~nyway,” the twintailed girl continued in a sing song voice as she retrieved something from her bag, “I came here to give you this!” She held out a neatly wrapped box. “I made them for everyone last night. This one is yours.”

“Th-thank you.” Maki accepted the gift.

“I made them with dried fruits like last year,” Nico explained happily, “but I tried a new technique I learned that made them turn out even better!”

The younger girl smiled. “I’m sure they’ll be good. Uhm…” She glanced at her bag before reaching down to grab a package from it. “Here.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “Such cute wrapping. Can I open it now?”

“Of course.”

The older girl hastily untied the pink ribbon and slipped off the wrapping paper. “Maki-chan…” She stared at the sizable box in her hand. “How did you know I liked this brand?”

“Oh, I, um, didn’t…” Maki admitted.

“Papa used to bring these home when he traveled. Mama buys them sometimes for special occasions.”

“I see…”

“Thank you so much!” Nico slid down to straddle the bench before pulling the other girl into a hug.

“Y-y-you’re welcome.” The redhead managed to stutter out as her heartrate skyrocketed.

“And there’s definitely enough in here that I could share with Mama and the kids. Would that be alright?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Never mind. But seriously, what’s with that?”

“Huh?”

Nico released the embrace. “Here I thought I going to be giving the best Valentine’s Day chocolate ever, and you had to go and one-up me!”

“But yours are homemade.” Maki pointed out.

“But yours are nostalgic.”

“But…”

“So, to make it up to me, play something for me.”

“…” Maki gaped in confusion at the leap in logic. Then again, such things were not unusual for Nico, so she really should be used to it by now. “Alright.” She gave in after a moment.

Grinning, Nico righted her position and sat properly on the bench. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Maki-chan.”

Maki held her hands above the keyboard. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nico-chan.” She replied and began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking the SIF Valentine’s and White Day side stories as more-or-less canon into my HtHaN universe. Not really sure how to address the player/helper character, thus the “more-or-less,” but the overall events concerning who gave what to who and who helped who are in. I was going to rewatch all 18 stories earlier but got sidetracked with finishing the Rock Nico event - top 50 woo! I still want to set some time aside to watch the stories, which may inspire more ideas, so I may or may not come back to edit this scene later, or I may just write a new scene, who knows…
> 
> Here is a smaller version of the illustration mentioned in the Notes above:  
> 


	43. Side Story: Unsent - To Honoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter unsent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: TsubaHono  
> Side Pairing: EreAnju  
> Words: ~850  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Close to Honoka’s graduation from high school  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone  
> Set: “Unsent”  
> To Maki (HtHaN)  
> To Nico (HtHaN)  
> To Riko (HL)  
> To Yoshiko (HL)  
> To Honoka (HtHaN)  
> To Kanan and Dia (HL)  
> To Hanayo (HtHaN)
> 
> This is the fifth of what was to be four entries in a set I am calling Unsent. The idea was inspired by [a contest over on Sukutomo](https://schoolido.lu/activities/8041166/) to write a love letter to one of the idols. This is also my first of what I hope to be several Side Stories that will focus on the other pairings in the HtHaN world.

_Dear Honoka,_

_You are like the sun. Your brilliant smile radiates warmth that I cannot help basking in. You illuminate my world and I wish to follow like a sunflower._

Tsubasa laughed lightly to herself as she realized she had just reworked lyrics to one of the songs sung by the girl to whom the letter was addressed. But the song had always resonated with her and there was truth in the words she had just written, so she continued.

_I have met many enthusiastic people, but none whose energy was so inspiring. None whose smile never fails to make me smile as well. And I doubt I will ever tire of seeing you smile or get excited about something or jump for joy or run headlong toward some new goal. Or just of seeing you._

_No sooner do we part than I want to see you again. Every time. Not a day goes by that I do not look forward to the next time I get to see you. From me teaching you how to skate to you teaching me how to bake, from karaoke sessions to movies and from simple snacks to full course meals. All of it is a wonderful adventure leaving me anxious for the next chapter._

_Words cannot express my joy that you and your friends continued to be school idols, despite µ’s disbanding. Sharing the stage with you again was honestly the highlight of my year. I am aware that your time as an idol will soon be coming to an end and you will begin focusing your energies on taking over your family business. However, I sincerely hope you will consider my offer to appear as a special guest with Anju, Erena and I from time to time. The fans would love it. I would love it._

Love… A wistful smile came to Tsubasa’s lips. For a letter of this nature, she should probably mention it more. But how? Should she just say it outright? Would it disrupt the flow of things to do so? She sighed. Perhaps it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like she was going to deliver the letter anyway.

_I love you. I wish I could bring myself to tell you in person, but I have good reasons for avoiding doing so. Well, at least I hope they’re good reasons. But where I am now, my decisions no longer affect only me. Perhaps someday, conditions will change such that I might be more open with my feelings for you. Someday. And until that day comes, I hope you will continue to let me be a part of your life. I hope you will allow me to continue to bask in your radiant warmth._

_Thank you, Honoka, for being my sun._

_Yours truly,  
Tsubasa_

“Ah, there you are.” A voice came from the door.

Tsubasa looked up. “Anju?”

“We’re ready to head to practice when you are.” The auburn-haired girl glanced down at the paper in front of the other girl. “Another letter to Honoka-chan?”

“Yeah…”

Anju sighed and offered a sympathetic smile. “You really should deliver them one of these days.”

“I know…”

“She’d be thrilled. And if she was even half as excited as you said she was when you gave her chocolates back on Valentine’s Day, she’ll probably run laps around the nearest building when you finally ask her out.”

Tsubasa chuckled at the mental image, but… “I think you’re thinking of Rin.”

“But Rin-chan is quite taken.” Anju pointed out.

“No, that’s not quite…” Tsubasa shook her head. “Never mind.”

“Still worried about a scandal that might bring down A-RISE?”

The brunette pursed her lips. “It’s not my career I’m worried about.” She admitted.

“Did you find her?” another voice asked from the hallway.

“Erena-chan.” Anju smiled, greeting her girlfriend.

The tallest member of A-RISE stepped into the room. “Another one?” She inquired, immediately spying the letter. “You really need to just tell her.”

“That’s what I was just trying to say.” Anju nodded. “But she’s still worried about how it will affect us.”

“Don’t.” Erena said bluntly.

Tsubasa balked.

“Anju and I have talked a lot about this. We’ve had a good run together, but if continuing means preventing you from being happy with someone like Honoka, then it may be time to retire.”

“Erena…” The leader of A-RISE breathed.

“Obviously, we’re happy to continue with A-RISE as long as we can.” Anju added. “And we’ll do what we can to keep your relationship a secret like we do ours. But whatever happens, happens. Don’t hold back with her for our sake. We’ll support you two however we can.”

“Anju…” Tsubasa looked back and forth between her two best friends, seeing nothing but encouraging smiles. She took a deep breath. “Alright. Maybe once she graduates in a few weeks.”

“At the ceremony.” Anju suggested.

“Yeah… that sounds like a good plan.” Tsubasa smiled. “I’ll do that.”

“Great.” Erena nodded curtly. “Now can we get on to practice? Anju and I have dinner plans later.”

“Of course.” Tsubasa laughed, stood and made her way over to the other two. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read that Tsubasa isn’t one to care about the popularity of A-RISE or losing fans and as such, I’ve read several fics that bring this belief into play. But that was back in high school. That was back when she was an idol because she wanted to be an idol. Back when she didn’t have to keep the higher ups of a production company happy. Back when money, profit and bottom lines were not involved. Becoming a professional idol is different. I hope her change in attitude here makes sense in the context given.
> 
> Also, I must admit that as much fun as I had writing this, it definitely feels strange writing a scene for a NicoMaki fic that makes no mention whatsoever of either of them. At least one Side Story, that unfortunately remains a WIP for the time being, does involve the vitriolic pair.
> 
> And ideas are still brewing for this contest, so perhaps I might write a sixth of four, or even a seventh? And while the idea of eventually writing a whole set of eighteen - twenty-three if I am to include A-RISE and Saint Snow* - is amusing, there are a few girls who I have trouble imagining writing love letters. As always, I’ll see where my ~~µ’s~~ muse takes me.
> 
> *Even more if I am to include PDP. However, I am nowhere near as familiar with these new girls as I am with the girls of µ’s or Aqours. However, I am looking forward to All Stars to give me more ideas for more scenes to write.


	44. ... You Can't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year, another birthday for Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~600  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Early in Maki’s 3rd year in high school and Nico’s 2nd year in college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone (in timeline, but related scenes listed in Notes)

Maki yawned as she walked into the clubroom. It had been a busy day, though not necessarily a bad one. She had plans with the rest of the group later, but for now she had a few moments to herself. She pulled out the novel she was reading, but the moment she sat down, her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Shaking her head in an effort to clear it didn’t help much as a moment later, her head lulled forward and…

Maki’s head snapped up as the sound of a door closing roused her from her nap. When had she fallen asleep? Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed… oh gods, she had been drooling! She quickly wiped up the small bit of liquid as she glanced about frantically. Thankfully, it looked like she was still alone in the clubroom, so nobody had witnessed her… wait… hadn’t someone just left?

Maki stood up and… “Kyaaa!” She cried as an explosion of confetti and streamers burst up from a box she hadn’t noticed beside her.

At the epicenter of the chaos was, of course, Nico. “Happy Birthday, Maki-chan!” the twintailed girl cried.

The redhead arched her back in an effort to dodge a pompom that swiped up far too close to her face for comfort. However, she over compensated and flailed to keep her balance, but fell to the floor anyway. “Wh-wh-wh-what the heck?!” She demanded. “I don’t get it! This year too?!”

_Click!_

“Seriously?!” Maki shot a glare towards the door.

“We didn’t get the shot we wanted last year.” Nozomi explained as though the answer should be obvious. “But it looks like we on the right track this time.” She took another picture.

“Wha? That’s not fair!”

“All’s fair in birthdays and skating!” Nico laughed, pouncing on her target and nuzzling into her.

“Skating?” Maki squirmed against the embrace. “I thought we were good on that.”

“We are now.” Nico grinned, pulling away. “Now we’re even.”

“No we’re not.” The redhead huffed, turning her head. “I’ll get you back for this.”

“I can help with that.” Nozomi offered, still snapping shots.

“Don’t you dare!” Nico tried to point an accusing finger at her roommate; a threat that was wholly diminished by the pink pompom still in her hand.

“You guys have your fun?” Eli asked, coming up from behind Nozomi. “We should head out soon, and Nico still has to change.”

“I think we’re good.” Her fiancée smiled before taking one more picture.

“I suppose.” Nico said, standing up. She tossed her pompoms in the box before reaching down to help Maki back to her feet. “You to go on ahead, we’ll meet everybody at the restaurant.”

“Don’t take too long.” Nozomi smirked.

“Shoo!” Nico made dismissive motions. “Anyway,” She turned to the redhead after the other two had left, “I want to at least give you this before we head out.”

Maki raised an eyebrow as she accepted the slip of paper. “What’s this?”

“The receipt.” Nico grinned.

_One dinner: free_  
_One movie: free_  
_Time with Nico-nii: priceless_

Maki snorted. “Good thing I have my MasterCard for everything else.” Despite her teasing, she slipped the paper into her pocket. “You know, for the things I actually want.”

“Maki-chan! Nico-nii is not for sale! She’s priceless!”

“Idiot.”

“You like it.”

“Maybe…”

“Anyway, there’s no expiration,” Nico nodded towards Maki’s pocket, “but do try to use it soon, alright?”

“Alright.” Maki smiled.

“Alright, sit tight, I’ll be right back.” Nico made for the door, but turned just before exiting. “Don’t fall back asleep.”

Maki laughed. “I won’t.”

Nico flashed one last smile before disappearing down the hall.

Maki returned to her seat and opened the book she hadn’t been able to read earlier. Though a fun night with her friends lay ahead, she found her thoughts straying to when she could redeem the coupon – truly, it was a coupon, not a receipt, but whatever – and what she might want to have Nico make for her. Her eighteenth birthday was turning out quite well, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the followup scene to "Once You Pop..."


	45. Nineteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mid-April, and that means it's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3.2k  
> Rating: K?  
> Time Frame: Very early in Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year in college  
> Story Arc: "Nineteenth"  
> Nineteenth  
> Nineteen and a Day  
> Twin-Tailed Laundry Service
> 
> The initial inspirational spark for this scene was lit when I received [this Anon prompt](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/170181685532/potential-request-prompt-if-your-taking-requests). I’m not entirely sure why I decided to have it take place at this particular time, of all times, other than for a few reasons I’ll explain below.
> 
> Also, I am posting this a little early because I hit a wall with the second part. Maybe I’ll get the rest completed in time, but if not, the theme might actually work out better.
> 
> Worth mentioning: they are not dating yet.

Nico checked her phone and frowned when she saw both the time and the lack of notifications. Well, there were notifications, but not the ones she was seeking. Maki was typically already here by now when she was coming over. And of all days, today Nico was expecting her to have arrived particularly early, excited for what awaited her. Of course, it wasn’t as if Maki technically late, so Nico wasn’t overly concerned just yet. Thus, the twin-tailed girl sent another message before checking the timer for the oven and returning her attention to the food she was preparing on the stove.

“I’m home.” A voice came from the entry.

“Hey, Nozomi.” Nico replied.

“Maki-chan isn’t here yet?” The spiritual girl asked a moment later as she entered the kitchen.

The part-time idol shrugged. “She’s probably just running late.”

“Has she messaged you or called?”

“Not yet.” Nico shook her head.

“Hrm… That’s not like her.”

“Well, she’s never really been the type to communicate during class.”

“Except with you.”

“It’s been hit or miss.”

“That’s still more than what the rest of us get.”

“True.” Nico grinned at the reminder of the favoritism the younger girl often showed towards her. Even if Maki herself was generally loath to admit her preferences, things were becoming more and more obvious with each passing year. “Anyway,” Nico continued, “she’s a college freshman now. She’s probably still discombobulated from moving into her dorm, finding her way around her new school, new classes, new routine and all that.” She smirked. “You remember how the three of us were about this time two years ago.”

“You mostly, Nicocchi.” Nozomi returned the sly expression.

“Hey, at least I never took the wrong train.” The raven-haired girl pointed out. “Multiple times, by the way. Unlike you and Eli.”

“Fair enough.” The purple-haired girl replied. “I’ll check out the µ’s chatroom and see if anyone has heard anything.”

Nico hummed a reply and returned her attention to the stove, stealing a quick glance at the timer for the oven.

“Nicocchi.” Nozomi said after a few minutes.

“Hmm?”

“Nobody has heard from Maki-chan at all today.”

“What?”

“They’ve all messaged her at various times today, but she hasn’t replied to anyone.”

“She replied to me at midnight.” Nico recalled.

“Same here.” Nozomi replied. “But I think you and I were the only ones to do so that early. And she hasn’t responded since.”

“What the heck?” Nico found herself using Maki’s catchphrase. A number of possible scenarios ran through her mind. “Her parents would have said something if something serious happened, right? I mean her mother has all of our numbers.”

“I would think she would at least call you.” Nozomi nodded, making her way to the table.

“Heck, her R.A. probably would have said something if she knew anything.”

“Probably.” The spiritual girl pulled out her cards and started shuffling.

“Really?” The part-time idol deadpanned.

“Can you think of a better way?” Nozomi made her selection and studied the results.

Nico rolled her eyes, shook her head and went back to cooking.

“You should go to her, Nicocchi.” The purple-haired girl said suddenly.

“What? Why? Is something wrong with Maki-chan?”

“Trust me.” Nozomi said, moving towards the shorter girl. “Bring that.” She pointed to the oven.

“It’s not done, though.”

“But it will be soon.”

“And I need to decorate it.”

“I’ll help you with that. And then I’ll help you package everything up.”

Nico took a breath and held it for a moment in thought before releasing it. “Alright.”

* * *

Nico donned her most winningest smile as she heard the door unlatch and begin to open. “Maki-chan! Hap…” She cut off as her eyes met the hollow stare of a redhead who barely resembled the one she knew.

Maki had seldom been the type to flaunt her figure or fashion, but at least had generally appeared to be aware of trends and often wore pricier name brands. However, the girl in the doorway before Nico now was sporting a mismatched outfit that looked like it had seen better days. The long sleeves and pants also looked a little warm for this time of year, though they probably were pretty soft and comfortable. Still, Nico couldn’t envision Maki wearing such a thing even to take out the trash. Maybe she wore it when she was cleaning? Now there was an amusing thought; Maki doing housecleaning.

And then there was the rest of her. Maki’s hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed at all in at least a day, possibly two. Her face was pale, her eyes were half lidded and she looked like she might collapse at any moment. There was no doubt in Nico’s mind that this was the sickest she had ever seen the younger girl.

“NNNiic…” Maki’s exhausted drawl tripped over the consonant and she convulsed into a sudden coughing fit. Turning her head and moving her arm, she aimed to cover her mouth with her shoulder, and though successful, it seemed to take far more effort than one would normally expect. A moment later, her legs started to give out.

“Woah, woah, there,” Nico surged forward “I got you.” She assured, catching the other girl before she fell. “I got you, Maki-chan.” She repeated, soothingly. She let the bags she was carrying slide down her arm and set them gently on the floor before guiding Maki across the room. “Let’s get you to b… where are you going?”

“Study…” The first-year muttered as she leaned toward her desk.

Sure enough, Nico spied open books and paperwork scattered across the work area. There was also no shortage of empty coffee cups and energy drink cans.

“You lost track of time studying?”

“I… nee’ to study…” The redhead continued to press toward her desk.

“Maki-chan, it’s not even a month into the school year.” The raven-haired girl countered and pushed towards the bed. “Taking one day off to rest won’t hurt you.”

“But…”

“You’re obviously sick.”

“I’m… fine…”

“No. You’re not. You need to rest.”

“But… s’udy…” Maki continued to occasionally slur through or skip the harsher sounds.

Nico sighed and held her place for a moment. “How far ahead are you?”

“Wha…?”

“You heard me. How far ahead are you?”

“Uhm…” The gears ground in the younger girl’s mind. “Two chapters… maybe?”

“Yeah, you’re definitely fine to take a day off.” Nico resumed her efforts to steer Maki to bed. “Freakin’ study-oholic.”

“Hey…”

“Don’t try to deny it.” The raven-haired girl poked the other girl’s nose before sighing. “Geez, if this is how it’s going to be, Nico is going to have to watch over Maki-chan for the next few years to make sure she doesn’t study herself to death.”

“…” The redhead furrowed her brow, but didn’t comment further. Somewhere in the back of her flu-hazed mind, she realized that the suggested situation didn’t really bother her as much as she might otherwise assume.

“Anyway, let’s…” Nico paused as she heard the other girl’s stomach grumble. She sighed again. “Let me guess, you haven’t eaten anything yet today either.”

“Uhm…”

Nico glanced back over at the desk where her gaze found a single empty cup of instant ramen. “Is that all you’ve eaten today?”

“I a’e that yesterday…” Maki admitted.

“So, you haven’t eaten at all today?”

“… No…”

“Geez, you’re hopeless, Maki-chan.” She shook her head. “Alright, new plan. You’re going to eat some of the stuff I brought over.”

“You brought food?” The younger girl seemed to perk up a little.

“You can’t smell it?”

“… No…”

“Maki-chan is so stuffed up she can’t even smell Nico’s delicious food. I hope she can at least taste it.” The older girl resisted slipping completely into her idol persona because the moment called more for her motherly caretaker mode. “Alright, just sit here.” She guided the other girl down to her place at the table. “Nico will get everything ready.”

“Mmm…” Maki looked like she could fall asleep on the spot.

“So, was it because you were too busy studying or because you were sick that you forgot to come over tonight?” Nico asked as she removed the cover from one of the containers and held a hand over it briefly to see if it was still warm enough. “Or maybe it was both?”

“Huh…?”

“Dinner. My place. Tonight.” The older girl decided everything was fine and began distributing the dishes onto the table.

Maki blinked a few times before something clicked in her mind. “Tha’ was tonight?” Her eyes widened with the realization.

“Uh, yeah, obviously.” Nico completed the set up and took her own seat. “We’ve been talking about it for a while now. I even brought it up again this morning when we talked at the date change.”

“Sorry…”

“And honestly, who forgets a day like today anyway? Even if they’re sick. Or need to study. Or whatever.”

“Uhm…”

Nico chuckled a little. “You’re a strange one, Maki-chan.”

The first-year pouted.

The third-year laughed. “Well, I suppose nobody can deny your dedication. And that’s one of the things I like about you.” One of the many things, she added silently. The blush that dusted Maki’s cheeks was undoubtedly more than just what her bug was causing. “Anyway, eat up, eat up.” Nico insisted. “You’ll need the calories to help fight off whatever you got.”

“I know that…” Maki replied quietly, lifting a forkful of pasta to her mouth.

“Says the girl who hasn’t eaten anything yet today.”

“…”

The two young women ate mostly in silence, though Nico could tell how much Maki was enjoying her meal from her expressions, even when masked by fatigue.

“All done?” Nico asked as the other girl set down her utensils.

“Yes.” Maki nodded. “Than’ you.”

“Well you put a pretty good dent in it at least.” The older girl said, reaching for the container. “I’ll clean up here and… hey, where are you going?”

“To study.”

“Um, no, you’re going to bed.” Nico put a hand on her hip to emphasize her statement. “Idol’s orders.”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“That’s why I said idol.” Nico stepped between Maki and her desk to block the way. “And you’re not a doctor yet either. And you won’t become one if you don’t take care of yourself.”

Maki looked like she wanted to continue the fight, but she ended up losing a different battle instead as another bout of coughs rattled though her. By the time she regained control, gentle hands were guiding her toward her bed.

“Trying to study now won’t do you any good, though again, I do admire your tenacity. Stubborn girl.” The older girl explained softly. “Trust Nico and rest for now. If you’re feeling better tomorrow, you can get back to your precious school work, hopefully with a clearer head.”

Maki’s shoulders slumped in resignation and though it could have been her imagination, Nico was pretty sure she leaned into her in their short trip to the bed.

“You have a supply of cough syrup around here, right?” Nico gave the room a quick visual sweep. “Ah, I see it.” She retrieved the medicine from the desk and a bottle of water from the fridge. “I am assuming you haven’t taken any in a while.” She said, preparing to pour a dose.

“… No…” Maki admitted reluctantly.

“Well, here, drink up.”

The younger girl wrinkled her nose as she downed the medicine before washing it down with a good half of the bottle of water.

“Alright, let’s get you under the covers.” The older girl said, reaching for the comforter.

“I’m not an invalid…” Maki murmured, laying down.

“I never said you were.” Nico replied, matter-of-factly. “But just because you can do something yourself doesn’t mean you can’t still accept help, especially when you’re sick. I’m here now, so relax and let me help you with some things, alright?”

“… Alright…” Maki agreed, averting her gaze. Despite her protest, she couldn’t deny that it did feel pretty good having someone care for her. No, not pretty good, it felt really good. Especially when that someone was Nico… not that she could bring herself to admit that openly. “Thank you, Nico-chan.” She could manage, however.

“You’re welcome, Maki-chan.” Nico smiled gently as she pulled the covers over the other girl.

Then, Nico turned, walked over to the table and began cleaning up. She stowed the leftovers in the fridge along with the extra item she hadn’t presented yet. Next, she retrieved a set of ear buds from her bag, plugged them into her phone and opened one of her games. Finally, she settled down on the edge of the bed.

“Nico-chan?” The redhead questioned.

“Just making sure you actually go to sleep.” The raven-haired responded, as though it should be obvious.

“What the heck?”

“With how stubborn you’ve been, it wouldn’t surprise me if you tried to drag yourself back to your desk the moment I walk out the door.” Nico explained. “So, I’m going to stay here until you fall asleep.”

“…” Maki wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that and lacked the energy to come up with a witty retort, so she remained silent.

“Like I said earlier, just relax and let me take care of you.” Nico reached over and brushed a stray strand of scarlet out of the younger girl’s face. “If you end up having trouble falling asleep, I can make a run to the convenience store, pick up some milk and warm it on the stove downstairs. Nico’s special warmed milk can help anyone fall asleep.”

“Mmm…” Maki hummed after a moment before closing her eyes.

* * *

Nico glanced over at the younger girl under the covers. Maki had been silent for a while now and her breathing was a slow and steady rhythm, so it was a safe bet that she had fallen asleep. Nico closed the app on her phone and removed her earbuds. Now came the tricky part; getting off the bed in such a way that would not wake the sleeping girl behind her. However, no sooner than she had begun to stand up than arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her back down.

“Don’ go Nico-chan…” Maki’s voice was a rasping whisper that was barely audible as she pressed against the other girl’s back. “Please… don’ leave me alone…”

That’s not fair, Maki-chan, Nico thought, gritting her teeth.

“Please…”

The shift was too sudden. Nico wasn’t sure her heart could take such a dramatic swing from stubborn tsun to clingy dere. Still… She glanced at the time on her phone. It was a little early yet, but it wasn’t like she had planned to stay up much later after getting home.

“Fine…” Nico sighed, noting that Maki’s arms loosened, but did not let go completely. However, there was something she had to do before turning in.

Niconii: Hey, Nozomi

Niconii: I was going to check in on Maki-chan later in the day tomorrow but I think I’ll just stay and keep an eye on her tonight

Niconii: So I’m sorry but I’m going to have to take a rain check on our study session

As she awaited the response, Nico pulled the bands out of her hair and gave herself a quick check. The clothes she was wearing should be comfortable enough to sleep in. Probably. Her phone buzzed.

SpiritualPower: I know

SpiritualPower: The cards already told me

Nico rolled her eyes but decided to leave that one.

Niconii: Anyway, would you please do me a favor and bring a change of clothes and my travel H&B pack over here tomorrow?

SpiritualPower: Not a problem

SpiritualPower: So Maki-chan really is that sick, eh?

Niconii: I think so

Niconii: And she definitely didn’t do herself any favors the last day or so either

Niconii: She’s not even a doctor yet and she’s already upholding the stereotype that they’re bad at taking care of themselves

SpiritualPower: Does that surprise you?

Niconii: Not in the slightest

Niconii: And she’ll probably insist on studying again tomorrow regardless of how she is feeling

Niconii: I suppose maybe I should have you bring my books as well now that I think about it

SpiritualPower: You’re going to make Maki-chan tutor you while she’s sick?

Niconii: Of course not!

Niconii: I can just study my stuff while she studies hers

Niconii: Though I’m not sure if I would stop her if she decides she wants to help me

SpiritualPower: Uh-huh…

SpiritualPower: Want me to bring breakfast as well?

Niconii: I was going to make something in the communal kitchen here, but I have no idea what all they have for equipment

SpiritualPower: I’ll be sure to pick up something easy for Maki-chan to digest

Niconii: Thank you Nozomi

SpiritualPower: My pleasure

SpiritualPower: Have a good night Nicocchi

Niconii: You as well

“So, where is your guest futon?” Nico asked, setting her phone on the nightstand.

“Don’ have one…” Maki murmured.

The older girl looked over at the low table. “How about the blanket for your kotatsu?”

“I’s s’ill at my parents’…”

“Well I’m not sleeping on the floor without at least a blanket.”

“No… stay here… wi’ me…”

Nico wasn’t sure if Maki’s voice was so quite because she was sick or embarrassed. Either way, it really was unfair. And it had nothing to do with the fact that doing as Maki asked could possibly end up with Nico getting sick as well, honestly Nico didn’t care about that at this point. But, did the younger girl have any idea at all how much Nico wanted to just give in and crawl under the covers with her, just for the sake of being able to share a bed with her? Did she have any idea how much Nico wanted to do more than just that? Would she still make the same request if she knew? Would she make the same request if she wasn’t sick?

“Please…” Maki repeated. “Nico-chan…”

“Alright…” The older girl relented. “But you’re going to have to let go. I’m not sleeping in this position.”

“Mmmph…” Slowly, the redhead withdrew and rolled back onto the bed.

Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea. A small voice in the back of Nico’s mind insisted but she decided to ignore it as she lifted the edge of the comforter. It was fine to indulge every once in a while, right? And it was providing comfort to a close friend, so it wasn’t completely selfish, right?

“Scoot over.” The raven-haired girl said, sliding under the sheet as soon as there was room. “Happy now?”

Maki didn’t respond verbally, instead, she wrapped her arms around Nico’s arm and nuzzled into her shoulder. She sighed contently and seemed to be asleep a moment later.

Very unfair, Maki-chan… but… I suppose it’s alright tonight. Nico thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling for a while. From there, she turned her mind to ideas about the belated celebration she would want to have once Maki was feeling better.

As her consciousness waned, Nico gave one last glance at the clock. There was still time before the date changed again. And though it seemed a little strange, given the circumstances, Nico felt it needed to be said nonetheless.

Quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping girl, she whispered. “Happy birthday, Maki-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico: “Who the heck forgets their own birthday?!”
> 
> Me: _raises hand sheepishly_ “Multiple times, actually…”
> 
> My first birthday in college, after spending the entire day in class and hanging out with friends and whatnot, my mother called in the evening and started singing “Happy Birthday!” My reaction was not “Thanks, Mom!” but instead “Why are you… oh…” And my most recent birthday, shortly after punching in, my supervisor approached me. She handed me an envelope and said “Hippo birdy!” My reaction was “Why are you talking about animals… oh…”
> 
> Of course, none of this is to say that I don’t care about my birthday, but really, I just see it as any other holiday; an excuse to gather with friends and family. And as my family is comprised of people with all different schedules – night shift, retail, hospital, military, etc – I cannot remember the last time I’ve celebrated a holiday on the day itself; birthdays included. Also, on my mother’s side of the family, there are enough cousins with birthdays in the first third of the year that we combine them all into one big gathering sometime in February or March. As such, none of us are celebrating on the actual day, just using it all as an excuse to get together.
> 
> And while I do see Maki’s parents being the type to make a big deal about their daughter’s birthday while she is growing up and living with them, what with how they treated Christmas and all, things may change come college and she moves out. I remember how much changed for me. Also, I do intend to at least mention her parents and hopefully give a reasonable explanation for their absence in the situation thus far.
> 
> Also in my family, we are all fairly hardheaded when we get sick. We hate to use being sick as an excuse to not do what we feel needs to be done. We don’t call in sick, rather our bosses send us home if they think we’re too far gone. And we get extremely single-minded about particular goals.
> 
> As I see some of myself in Maki – or at least my interpretation of her character – I drew from a page from my own book and had her hyper-focused on studying at all costs, desperately trying to ignore being sick and even going so far as forgetting to eat. This was also something I did during my first year of college. Were it not for good friends keeping their eyes on me, things may not have gone as well.
> 
> Lastly, it is time once again for a retcon! Several, actually. In order for this scene to fit in with what I’ve established thus far, I will have to make a few changes to at least three other chapters. I’ll have to check how many scenes mention Forgiven being the first time the two share a bed, but they will all have to be altered. I also have an idea or two for some small additions to other scenes. It’s enough that I may end up making a dedicated retcon chapter or something to start tracking this kind of thing, like I did with the order of posts. I guess that will be my project this weekend.


	46. Nineteen and a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Maki's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3.8k  
> Rating: K?  
> Time Frame: Very early in Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year in college  
> Story Arc: “Nineteenth”  
> Nineteenth  
> Nineteen and a Day  
> Twin-Tailed Laundry Service
> 
> I cannot help feeling that it is a bit ironic to post a scene that involves a belated birthday celebration on the actual day of said birthday. I mean I know I posted the scene for the birthday itself a week ago, but that was mostly because I had hit a wall with what I wanted this scene to be; I had intended them to be one chapter initially. I figured I had plenty of time to figure things out and if I was late by a bit, that was fine because it would fit the topic. But here I am posting it on Maki’s birthday anyway. Que zura, zura.

A strange and unexpected sound cut through fading dreams to Maki’s consciousness. The metallic noise came again and she opened her eyes.

“Nico-chan?” The redhead murmured as her vision slowly focused on a raven-haired girl over by her desk.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Nico turned with an apologetic smile. “G’morning, sleepyhead.”

“What are you…?” Maki was interrupted by a yawn.

“Cleaning up after a useless bachelorette who can’t do so herself, obviously.” The older girl tossed another energy drink can into the bag she was holding.

“I… I…” The younger girl struggled for an answer; any answer.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’ve been busy studying.” Nico made a dismissive motion with her free hand. “And you’ve been sick, so I’m happy to help you out this time. But you’re not living with your parents anymore; you don’t have a crew of housekeepers to take care of this kind of stuff for you. So, you’ll have to eventually do it yourself.”

“… Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Nico laughed. “As I told Maki-chan last night, Nico is here now, so let her help out a bit, alright?”

“Also sorry… for uhm…”

“Mmm?”

Maki averted her gaze. “For making you stay… with me… last night…”

Nico sighed. “Maki.” She said firmly, causing the other girl to look back up. “You don’t have to apologize about that kind of thing. Nico doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do. Maki-chan should know that by now.” Her voice softened again as she continued. “Besides, it helped you sleep better, right?”

Maki nodded slowly.

“Good.”

“I just… don’t want you to get sick as well…”

“I’ll be fine. Probably. Don’t worry about it.” Nico shrugged before smirking as an idea came to her. “If Nico gets sick, then Maki-chan will have to pay her back by taking care of her.”

“A-alright…”

“But, you know, Maki-chan wa~s pretty clingy last night.”

“I… I-I was j-just cold…” Maki sputtered while blushing. “And Nico-chan is always warm, so…”

The sly smirk turned into a toothy grin. “It’s alright. Nico didn’t mind sharing her warmth.”

“T-thank you…”

“Well, your voice sounds a lot better than it did last night.” Nico observed. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired…”

“I can see that. But I mean like headaches, body aches, sore throat…” Her mind cycled through the differences between a cold and the flu, though she was pretty sure it was the flu.

The college first-year coughed.

“… or coughs.” The third-year added. “I can check for a fever in a bit if you want.” She realized she probably should have checked last night, but Maki seemed to be getting better, or at least moving in the right direction.

“… Hungry…”

“Well, you’re in luck. Nozomi just stopped by a little while ago with breakfast for us.”

“She did?”

“Though I suppose it’s more of a brunch by now…”

“Wha…?” Maki glanced at her phone to see the time.

“You were sleeping pretty soundly and we didn’t want to wake you because you obviously needed it.” Nico explained. “But, yeah, I’ve already gotten ready for the day. You know this place has some pretty decent facilities. Nico is impressed.” She smiled. “Anyway, before we eat, you should probably call, or at least message your mother.”

“Mama?”

“Yeah, she called me earlier this morning because she was worried that you hadn’t responded yet. She was willing to let it go for a while because she assumed you’d be busy with me or the others, but then this morning came and you still hadn’t gotten back to her, so…”

“I didn’t hear…” Maki picked up her phone.

“You didn’t plug it in properly, so it didn’t charge. I suppose that explains that’s why you didn’t respond to anyone yesterday when we were all trying to wish you a happy birthday. Don’t worry, though, I’ve already explained everything to them. Still, you may want to apologize to them as well.”

“I think… I’ll get the others later…” Maki thought aloud as she unlocked her phone to reply to her mother. “After breakfast so I can chat if they want.”

“Breakfast first it is.” Nico said, starting to set up. “Let me know if you need help getting over her.”

“I’m fine.” Maki slid her legs off the side of the bed.

“Alright, stubborn girl.”

Maki grumbled an unintelligible retort before shuffling, unsteadily to the table to take a seat. “Uhm…” She glanced at what was available.

“What’s up?”

“I thought there was some pasta leftover…”

“You mean what I brought last night?”

“Yeah…”

“There is some,” Nico acknowledged, “but I figured we could maybe have that for lunch. It seemed odd to have it for breakfast as well as two meals in a row.”

“Oh…” Maki’s shoulders slumped dejectedly.

“You really want the pasta that much?” Though even as Nico asked, she began to realize the reasons.

“Tomatoes have vitamin C in them…”

One reason down, sort of. Nico wondered if she could coax the other out of the often dishonest girl. “Well they do, but vitamin C is heat sensitive and most of it was probably destroyed when I made the sauce.” She explained. “What Nozomi brought here,” she made a sweeping motion with her hand to indicate the food on the table “should be better for dealing wi…”

“… And you made it…” A quite murmur cut off the older girl.

There it was. That had been surprisingly easy, though Maki’s guard had been lowered by being sick. But with all of the flu-conscious choices available, Maki wanted something Nico had made. A swell of pride filled Nico’s chest and she couldn’t help but grin.

“Well if Maki-chan insists, Nico supposes we could swap breakfast and lunch plans.” Far be it for a caretaker to ignore the request of their charge, right? “But you’ll have to wait a bit for me to heat it.”

“… That’s fine.” The younger girl nodded.

Still smiling widely, Nico retrieved the containers she had brought last night and began reheating them in the microwave. She then began repackaging the food Nozomi had brought so she could store it for the next meal. All the while, Maki sat quietly, looking like she might fall back asleep at any moment.

“Here we go!” Nico announced a few minutes later. “Round two of Nico-nii’s Super Special Birthday Pasta made just for Maki-chan!”

“Thank you…” A small smile formed on Maki’s lips.

Nico watched as the other girl brought the first forkful to her mouth, waiting to see the little indications that she was enjoying her meal. She didn’t have to wait long. Nico loved these little moments and couldn’t help thinking that she would love to see them every day. This would of course mean that she would have to cook for Maki every day. However, she had long since realized that idea appealed greatly to her. Certainly, she shared cooking duties with her roommate Nozomi now, but that was normal for friends living together, right? Also, while there was no question that she liked seeing Nozomi enjoy her cooking, and Eli, and Honoka, and Rin and… cooking for Maki was different. There was just something…

“Mmm?” Maki blinked as her eyes met Nico’s.

“N-nothing.” Nico shook her head as she returned to reality. “Sorry.” She began eating as well, still watching, though trying to be more discreet. “You know I don’t recall seeing your RA today or yesterday.” Nico mused, deciding to steer things in a different direction. “I figured that as big of a µ’s fan as she is, she’d be buzzing around, maybe even asking Nico for autographs or something.”

“She’s a fan of µ’s?” Maki tilted her head with the question. “How do you know that?”

“She’s a mod on one of the idol forums I frequent.”

“Mmm.” Maki nodded. “Anyway, she’s on vacation this week.”

“Vacation? This early in the school year?”

Maki shrugged.

“So, your RA is on vacation and your parents are on a business trip. Hrm… I guess Nico really is the o~nly one around to take care of po~or, sick li~ttle Maki-cha~n.”

“I-idiot…”

“You like it.”

“Maybe…”

Truth be told, from among the choices that had just been listed, there was no doubt in Maki’s mind that she preferred the current caregiver over the others. And though Nico had neglected to mention the possibility of Nozomi or Eli or any of the other girls, Maki felt little need to make the correction; she was fine with how things had turned out.

However, as Maki also had little intention of saying any of this out loud, she turned her attention elsewhere, to the bottle of water in front of her. This wasn’t her usual morning beverage, so she started to get up to get something else.

“What’s up?” Nico asked.

“Coffee…” The redhead responded, eyeing the device that would produce the much-needed drink.

“Nope.” The raven-haired girl shook her head.

“Huh?” Maki paused.

“Caffeine dehydrates you and that’s not good when you’re sick.” Nico explained. “And if you’re tired, you should really sleep.”

“Yeah, but I get headaches if I don’t…”

“Maki…” Nico shook her head again. “You’re way too young to be that addicted to caffeine.”

“I know, but…”

“Do you have any caffeinated tea?”

“Don’t they all have caffeine?”

“Well yeah, unless they’re decaffeinated, but some teas have more caffeine than others and most green teas tend to be on the low side and they’re pretty much all lower than coffee.”

“Oh…”

“But tea has a lot of health benefits, especially when you’re sick.”

“Coffee has some health benefits as well.”

“For stuff like possibly preventing diabetes and some other stuff, sure.” Nico conceded. “But you have the flu, not any of that other stuff.”

“But it still has more caffeine…”

“I suppose. Anyway, let’s see…” She quickly scanned the labels of the packages available. After a moment, she sighed. “Coffee it is then.” She conceded. “But I’m going to make some tea for myself if that’s alright with you.”

“Mmm…” Maki nodded.

“And I’ll make you some tea later.” The raven-haired girl added.

The redhead shrugged.

The two girls continued to debate about coffee and tea as they finished their breakfast. As Nico cleared the table of their plates, Maki retrieved her phone and opened the group chat.

NishikinoMaki: Sorry for the delay in response

NishikinoMaki: Thank you, everybody, for the birthday wishes

NyaCat: no worries maki-chan!

Rin’s response came in so quick, Maki paused in typing her next message.

NyaCat: are you feeling any better?

Maki smiled and deleted the text to replace it with a proper reply.

NishikinoMaki: I’m feeling a lot better

NishikinoMaki: Thanks, Rin

ARISEfan1: so sorry to hear that you were sick on your birthday!

ARISEfan1: but its good to know youre doing better!

NishikinoMaki: Thank you, Honoka

SpiritualPower: I heard Nicocchi took really good care of you last night, Maki-chan

Niconii: Shut up, Nozomi

Maki blushed a bit and looked up at the other girl in the room.

Nico sighed. “I swear, that girl…” She shook her head and went back to cleaning up.

LittleBirb: It’s also good to know you didn’t have to spend your birthday alone, Maki-chan

NishikinoMaki: It was nice to have some company

Elichika: Happy Birthday, belated!

NishikinoMaki: Thank you, Eli

Elichika: Since we missed you on your actual birthday, I suppose we’ll just have to celebrate later

Elichika: How does this coming weekend work for you?

Elichika: Providing you’re feeling up to it by then, of course

NishikinoMaki: That works for me

NishikinoMaki: And I’m feeling better already, to be honest

SpiritualPower: So do you want to do things here, then?

NishikinoMaki: Sounds good

SpiritualPower: Anyone else who wants to come is also welcome, of course

NyaCat: im coming!

ARISEfan1: so am i!

NyaCat: im sure kayo-chin will want to come as well

NyaCat: ill talk to her after class and have her respond here

LittleBirb: Umi-chan and I will be available

SpiritualPower: Looks like we got everyone, then

ARISEfan1: im looking forward to it

NyaCat: me too!

NyaCat: im going to give maki-chan the bestest gift this year!

Maki set down her phone as the conversation continued beyond her desire to participate. She made a mental note to check in later, but for now, she wanted to get back to studying before she depleted her already limited energy for the day. As such, she moved her books to the table before settling in. Shortly after, Nico pulled out her own books and sat down in her spot.

“I think this is the first time we’ve studied together here.” Nico commented, opening her book.

“It is.” Maki confirmed.

“I mean I know classes just started a couple of weeks ago, but…”

“It’s nice. I like it. Though I prefer studying at your place.”

Nico resisted balking at the upfront and honest admission. First, Maki had said something similar in the group chat, now she was saying so in person. And while Nico was quite happy, part of her hoped that it wasn’t just because Maki was sick that she was saying such a thing.

“Yeah…” Nico agreed after a moment. “Oh, but you know what would be even better?” She reached over to her bag and retrieved an MP3 player and a set of earbuds. “Music.” She held out one of the buds.

Maki smiled as she accepted the tiny speaker. “Whose turn is it to pick?” She asked as she slid the device in her ear.

“Uhm… I don’t remember.” Nico admitted. “But since Maki-chan isn’t feeling good, Nico is willing to let her choose.”

“Alright.” Maki agreed, found her playlist on Nico’s device and pressed Play.

* * *

“No, look…” Maki said, stretching her arm over to point at something in Nico’s textbook. They had been studying for a while now, but Maki kept finding herself distracted by the older girl taking what she felt to be far too long just to end up writing down wrong answers. “… here…” She could reach, but it didn’t make for the most comfortable of positions. She muttered something under her breath before pressing Pause on the player, pulling out her earbud and scooting out from the table. Finally, she crawled around the corner to Nico’s side.

“Maki-chan?” Nico questioned.

“Move over.”

“Uhm… alright…”

The redhead slid in beside the raven-haired girl as soon as there was room. “As I was saying…” She leaned against the other girl to get a better angle to show what she was talking about.

For her part, Nico immediately lost her concentration on her school work as her attention switched to the sensations shifting across her side. What the heck is Maki-chan doing? Her mind reeled. Certainly, Maki had become more accepting of Nico’s physical affection over the years, but she was not the initiating type. Except, in the span of a day, Maki had insisted Nico share a bed, snuggled into her and was now pressing against her while tutoring. Sure, she was sick and probably had no idea of the effect she was having on Nico, but…

“Nico-chan?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Nico tried to shove the unnecessary thoughts out of her mind, but failed utterly as the other girl brushed against her again.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I just… uhm… Do you mind repeating that?”

An expression of exasperation flashed across Maki’s face and she sighed. “Fine.” She was just about to begin her explanation again when her stomach grumbled.

Nico giggled. Maki pouted.

“Well at least your appetite is returning.” Nico commented with a smile. “That usually indicates you’re at the tail end of things.” Despite part of her wanting to stay in her current position, she stood up. “Shall I set up lunch?”

“Sure…” Was it Nico’s imagination or did Maki sound a little downhearted once she moved away?

“Sorry, we’re out of pasta.” Nico joked as she opened the fridge. “So, we just have what Nozomi brought over. H~o~w~e~v~e~r~…” she drew out the word far more than necessary, “there is one more thing Nico made for Maki-chan that we can have after lunch.”

At that announcement, there was no doubt that Maki brightened. “Alright.” The redhead replied as she cleared some space on the table.

Upon her return, Nico was tempted to take her previous place but ended up deciding she wanted more elbow room to eat and took Maki’s old place instead. No obvious objection was raised by the other girl, though Nico did note that Maki ate a lot quicker than she did during the last two meals. Also, though Maki commented verbally on the food, she displayed none of the same expressions. As if Nico wasn’t already convinced that her junior preferred her cooking over pretty much anything else, this definitely drove home the idea. And Nico was loving it.

“Done already?” Nico smiled as she watched Maki swallow her last bite.

“Mmmm.” Maki hummed an affirmative response.

“Ready for dessert?”

“Very much so.”

“Alright then, close your eyes.”

Maki raised an eyebrow.

“Clo~se you~r e~yes.” Nico repeated, more sing-songy

After a moment, Maki closed her eyes, though not before deadpanning.

She definitely must be feeling better if she’s starting to behave like that again. Nico thought as she retrieved the item. She quickly removed it from its container and set it on the table.

“OK, you can open your eyes now.”

“Nico-chan…” Maki breathed. “It’s…”

“Happy belated birthday, Maki-chan!” Nico cheered.

“It’s so…” The redhead continued to marvel at the cake before her.

It was by no means the most extravagant dessert ever crafted, but the dark pink candy stars scattered across a dusky-colored frosting brought back memories. Taking center stage on top, her name and birthday greeting were expertly emblazoned in scarlet.

“Adorable, huh?” the raven-haired girl beamed.

“Amazing.”

“Not bad for a rush job, right?”

“Huh?” Maki blinked.

“I thought I would have more time, but since I ended up coming over here instead, that didn’t work out.” Nico explained. “Also, Nozomi helped. A bit. But it was still mostly me. Anyway, pose for me, Maki-chan.” She whipped out her phone.

“Buweeehh?”

“Perfect!”

_Click!_

“N-Nico-chan!” Maki protested as red dusted her cheeks.

_Click!_

“Lean down a bit, Maki-chan. I want to get the cake in at least one of these shots.”

“Mohhh…” Despite her tone, Maki leaned forward, placed her elbows on the table behind the cake and propped her chin her hands.

“Just like that, good.” Nico reclined back to get a better angle. “Smile! …  Close enough…”

_Click!_

“Hee… Thanks, Maki-chan.” Nico grinned as she opened her gallery. “Nico is a good photographer, but it helps having a cute subject.”

The redhead’s blush began to match her hair as she returned to a normal sitting position.

“So,” The raven-haired girl stowed her phone before motioning toward the cake, “do you want a slice?”

“Yes, please.” Maki nodded.

Cutting the cake with a plastic knife was not exactly optimal, but Nico made the best of what she had available and carved out a serving for both the birthday girl and herself.

“Here you go, Maki-chan.” She handed over the first piece.

“Thank you, Nico-chan.” Maki replied with the warmest smile Nico had seen since arriving last night.

As Maki was enjoying her first few bites, Nico dug into her bag for… Oh, no… Apparently, in her haste to get over here, she had forgotten one of the most important things; her gift for Maki. Nico glanced quickly over at the other girl whose attention was focused solely on her second bite of cake. Maybe, if Nico didn’t say anything, Maki wouldn’t notice? No. Nico immediately dismissed the idea. Maki had been abnormally honest over the last dozen hours, so Nico should follow suit.

“Uhm… I’m sorry, Maki-chan…”

“Hmm?” Maki looked over with her hand still in motion with a forkful of cake. Unfortunately, her dulled reflexes were unable to redirect completely, causing her to miss by about a centimeter, smearing frosting from there on her cheek to the edge of her mouth.

Nico snorted out a chuckle.

“Mmmph…” Maki glared as she pushed the stray frosting into her mouth with her finger.

“Sorry, sorry…” Nico repeated, trying to hold back more laughter. “Anyway, I really am sorry, though, because it looks like I forgot to bring your present.”

“My present?”

“Yeah… sorry…”

“It’s alright, Nico-chan.” Maki assured. “You’ve already done a lot for me since yesterday and I don’t think I could thank you enough.”

Nico smiled at the sincerity of the other girl. “You know I’m happy to help.”

“I know.” Maki nodded. “And thanks to you, I’m actually having a pretty good birthday.”

“Belated.”

“Belated, yes,” Maki agreed with a slight shrug “but, it still means a lot to me. So, thank you, Nico-chan.”

“You’re welcome, Maki-chan.” Nico returned to her position. “I suppose I will just have to give you your present at the party later.”

“That’s fine.”

“Or… earlier, if you want to come over sometime before… I could make more spaghetti.”

Maki smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Alright.” Nico returned a smile of her own before digging into her portion of the cake.

The two ate their dessert in a comfortable silence. Afterward, Nico once again cleaned up while Maki moved their books back into place.

“You just want to go right back into studying, don’t you.” Nico sighed, as she closed the fridge door.

“I didn’t get to finish what I was showing you earlier.” Maki replied simply.

“I suppose…” Nico moved back to the table. “What?” She asked when noticing the questioning expression on the other girl’s face.

“Uhm… weren’t you over here before?” Maki motioned to the area next to her.

“Well, yeah, but…” Oh, why are you questioning it, Nico? Maki-chan wants you to sit next to her again! Just do it! “Never mind.” Nico shook her head and sat down where Maki had indicated. “This is fine.”

“Right, so, where were we?” Maki searched the paperwork in front of them. “Ah, yes…”

Unlike the last time, Nico paid closer attention to her younger tutor’s explanations. After a little while, she felt like she was getting the hang of things, so Maki let her try a few problems on her own. However, it didn’t take long before she came across something new that she couldn’t quite grasp.

“Say, Maki-chan, what’s this?” Nico pointed to something in her book.

“…”

“Maki-chan?”

Still no response, but a moment later, Nico felt the other girl lean against her. She craned her neck to get a better view and immediately noticed that Maki’s eyes were closed. Well, so much for this tutoring session. At least Maki was leaning against her left side so she could still use her right hand to continue working. Nico knew she would get bored of studying on her own after a while and would eventually want to get up, but she was more than happy to let Maki rest for now.

“Have a good nap, Maki-chan.” Nico murmured before going back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geh… I kept typing “the couple” or something similar every time I found myself referring to both girls at the same time, but they’re not dating yet at this point in the timeline. Probably didn’t help that the scene is about them doing a morningful of everyday things in a relaxed and comfortable way as though they were a couple that was familiar enough with one another to behave this way. But that is kind of one the points that I want to emphasize in at least some scenes leading up to them actually dating; that they practically were beforehand.
> 
> On another note, I am not completely satisfied with some of the transitions in this scene. I had a lot of key points I wanted to get to and for the most part, I think those are fine, but I feel like some of the threads I used to connect them could be better. As such, I may come back to this scene at some point.


	47. Twin-Tailed Laundry Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico continues her care of sick, bachelor-mode Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3.2k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Very early in Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year in college  
> Story Arc: “Nineteenth”  
> Nineteenth  
> Nineteen and a Day  
> Twin-Tailed Laundry Service
> 
> Apparently, it’s AU Yeah August, but I hadn’t considered writing an AU for LL. Honestly I’m still, to this day, a bit surprised I’m writing a fic for LL at all. But I’ve read some amazing NicoMaki one shots that have been posted and some have given me ideas for my kinda-sorta-canon-compliant HtHaN. As such, four months later, Maki’s birthday arc from this year gets a new scene.

Nico looked up from her studies. Was that thunder? Was it supposed to rain today? Now that she thought about it, she had been so caught up in taking care of a sick Maki that she hadn’t bothered to check the weather. She grabbed her phone, pulled up the app and sighed when she saw the results; heavy rain through the evening and into the night.

Had the laundry she had hung out on Maki’s balcony been able to dry? Even though she knew Maki could afford it, Nico disliked the idea of needing to spend money just to finish drying clothes. But dry or not, she needed to get everything inside before the rain came, if it wasn’t raining already.

Of course, getting up meant possibly waking the snoozing girl currently leaning against her. Gently, ever so gently, Nico slid an arm around Maki’s shoulders and began to ease her down to the floor. Unfortunately, though not unexpectedly, amethyst eyes slowly slid open.

“Nico-chan…?” Maki murmured.

“Shhh…” Nico replied quietly. “Everything’s fine. You can go back to sleep.”

“… Are you…”

“I’m not leaving just yet.” The older girl assured, assuming the unfinished question. “I just need to check on some things.”

“Mmm…” The younger girl’s eyes closed again.

Nico smiled to herself as she made her way across the room to the balcony door. Thankfully, only a few sprinkling drops had come down thus far, but Nico could feel the charge in the air. She knew the skies could open up at any moment so she needed to hurry.

Grabbing hanging racks in both hands, Nico made several trips in and out in order to gather everything. As she stepped out to retrieve the last batch, the downpour began. Thankfully she had strategized well enough to ensure the most affected positions were taken down first, leaving those best protected by the balcony above for last. As such, nothing was rewashed, so to speak.

Just as Nico was about to slide the door shut behind her for the last time, there came a brilliant flash from the skies. Almost immediately, a tremendous crash of thunder made Nico flinch as the walls trembled and loose objects around Maki’s room rattled against hard surfaces.

For Maki’s part, her eyes snapped open as she jolted awake. “Kyaaa!” She cried out as her legs collided with the table above her. Her face contorted unpleasantly as she sat up to rub her sore knees.

“You alright, Maki-chan?” Nico asked, finally shutting the door.

“Mmmm…” Maki replied with a grimace. Opening her eyes again, she immediately froze. “Wha…?” She blinked and slowly started scanning the room. “Nico-chan… what are you…?”

“Doing?” Nico completed.

Maki nodded, dumbfounded.

“Laundry. Obviously.”

“But…”

“But…?”

“… Why…?”

“Because you haven’t done it. Again, obviously.”

Pink dusted the younger girl’s cheeks as her gaze found certain garments. “You washed… everything?”

“Well it wouldn’t do any good to just wash some things but not others.”

“… But…”

“Maki-chan, I’ve been doing laundry for five people for years. This isn’t much different.” Nico decided to omit the fact that she couldn’t help noticing certain numbers on those garments. And she absolutely had no intent on giving voice to the jealousy those numbers had caused in her.

“Heck, I’ve been doing Nozomi’s half of the time since we moved in together because it’s cheaper and easier to do it all together than separate. And Eli’s stuff often ends up in the mix as well.” Upon saying this, Nico realized that despite still noticing the numbers on both Nozomi’s and Eli’s clothes, they didn’t bother her as much as they used to. It was strange that Maki’s bothered her as much as they did. Maybe because Maki was younger? Or maybe…

“But seriously, Maki-chan, when was the last time you did laundry?”

“Uhm…”

“I mean I didn’t look to see how much you have left that’s clean, but have you washed anything since moving in?”

“…”

A realization struck Nico. “You… you’ve never done laundry. At all. Have you?”

“I have.” Maki insisted.

Nico raised an eyebrow. She then picked up a hanger from the bed and removed a shirt. Then, she retrieved a skirt from the next rack over. Finally, she held them out toward the younger girl.

“Would you wash these together or separate?”

“Separate…?” There was more than a hint of uncertainty in Maki’s response.

“Well, you could separate them, but that’d be a waste. They’re both of similar color intensity and fabric types, so they’d be fine in the same load together.”

“Oh…”

Nico quickly selected two more articles. “How about these? Together or separate?”

“Uhm…”

“Have you really done laundry before?”

“I, uhm… helped the housekeepers a few times…” Maki said quietly “as a kid…”

Nico put a hand on her hip. “So, what, were you just going to wait until you were out of clean clothes, then toss everything into one big load?”

“…”

“Would you have at least Googled some tips?”

“Maybe?”

Nico sighed overdramatically, slumping her shoulders and shaking her head. “What is Nico going to do with you?”

“Sorry…”

“Well, Maki-chan has been kindly tutoring Nico for a while now…” Thoughts turned in the older girl’s head. “Maybe Nico can finally teach Maki-chan something in return?”

“You’d be willing to do that?” Maki seemed to brighten a little at the idea.

Nico picked up on the change and grinned. “Of course! Nico is always willing to help her favoritest junior adjust to college life.” She puffed out her chest with pride. “And I only washed half of your stuff because you only had so much space on your balcony to dry. So, we can work with what you have left sometime this week.”

“They don’t have driers downstairs?” Maki questioned.

Oh come on, Maki-chan didn’t even check out the facilities that were available here before she moved? Nico thought, but resisted further vocal chastisement of the redhead.

“Well, they do.” Nico admitted. “But why pay for something that nature will do for free?”

“Hmm…”

“Anyway, just let me know what night works best for you and I’ll come over, alright?”

“Alright.”

“And since you’re awake now, you can help me put away all this.” Nico gestured to the clothes laid out around the room.

Maki nodded and pulled herself out from under the table.

“And Nico will let Maki-chan handle her own unmentionables.” The twin-tailed girl teased, smirking as the other girl blushed. “Nico will even turn away so she doesn’t learn where they are kept.”

Maki scowled, grabbed a fistful of undergarments, yanked open a drawer in her dresser and shoved them in.

Nico laughed and shook her head. “But, if you’re going to do it, at least do it properly.” She moved to the dresser. “You can’t just toss them wherever, you have to take care of how you store your clothes, lest they get wrinkled or worse, damaged. Here, let me show you.”

Maki’s blush deepened and she looked away.

Nico rolled her eyes. “What’s the point of me showing you if you’re not going to watch?”

“You… really do this for Nozomi as well?”

“Well, I don’t put her stuff away, if that’s what you mean. We just help each other out as roommate.” Nico clarified. “But Nozomi’s been living on her own for years, so she knows how to do this kind of thing. I’m just doing this for demonstration purposes for someone who’s obviously never done it before. And Maki-chan had better pay attention, because this is a one-time only, super special Nico-nii lesson.”

Maki seemed to relax a bit as Nico slipped into her idol persona. “Super special?”

“Of course!” Nico preened. “Nico excels at everything she does, so of course a lesson from her is super special.”

“Everything?” Maki raised an eyebrow. “Even studying?”

“Geh…” Nico faltered for a moment. “N-Nico excels at studying just fine.” She held up her signature gesture. “Just that sometimes, it doesn’t feel like that when she is compared to study-oholics like Maki-chan.”

Maki couldn’t help laughing a little as Nico tried to save face before the two began putting away her clothes. Nico explained how best to fold some items and pointed out which were best kept on hangers. Despite her prior embarrassment, Maki paid close attention and did her best to emulate Nico when given a stack of her own to sort. And even with Maki’s inexperience, the two finished the task fairly quickly.

“And that’s that.” Nico said, sliding the closet door closed. “Think you can remember all that?”

“Probably. Maybe…”

“Well, if you need a quick reminder the next time, you can always message me on LINE or call or whatever.” Nico thought for a moment before continuing. “I suppose depending on how quickly things dry, we might be able to squeeze in another lesson after Nico gives you her super special, one-time only lesson on using the washing machines.”

“Wouldn’t it no longer be one-time only then?”

“Keep talking like that and it will be.” Nico stuck out her tongue.

“Yeah, yeah…” Maki dismissed before smiling. “Thank you, Nico-chan. I learned a lot today.”

“Nico is always happy to help her favoritest Maki-chan.” Nico repeated her prior declaration while beaming.

“So…” Maki glanced at the clock on her nightstand. “Do you want to stay for dinner or are you looking to head home?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I thought I’d have something delivered, as thanks for all that you’ve done for me this weekend.”

“Sounds good.” Nico continued to smile. “Do you already know the place you want to order from, so I can check out the menu?”

“Uhm, yeah…” Maki retrieved her phone and pulled up an app before handing it to Nico.

Nico giggled the moment she saw a tomato themed entrée listed under the specialties. “I know what Maki-chan is getting.”

“It’s good…”

“I’m sure it is. Nico will have to try a bite.”

“Alright.”

“I’d order it for myself as well, but this sounds too interesting to pass up.” She handed the device back to the younger girl and pointed to her choice.

“Yeah, that’s also good. You’ll like it.”

“You’ve had it?”

“Mmm.” Maki nodded.

“Boo~. And here Nico was thinking Maki-chan only ordered the tomato dish.” Nico played at pouting. “A shame, Nico was going to trade Maki-chan a bite so she could try it.”

“I… would still… accept a bite…” Maki replied, reaching up to twirl some of her hair around her finger “or two…”

“Or two?” Nico grinned. “Maki-chan’s getting greedy.”

Maki dropped her hand to return a glare at the older girl. “You know, since I’m ordering, I could discretely tell them to make it extra spicy.”

“You wouldn’t.” Nico feigned shock, placing a hand on her chest.

“Hmm… I wonder.” Maki tapped at the screen a few times to place the order.

“W-wait!” Nico reached for the phone.

“Kidding.” Maki stuck out her tongue.

“Meany.” Nico crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

The two young women continued to chat, tease and generally just enjoy each other’s company as they awaited the arrival of their food. As promised, they each allowed the other a taste of their dish, with Nico ramping up her teasing by insisting on feeding Maki. And though eating didn’t do much to dissuade their conversation, once they had finished and began cleaning up, they quieted down. It was if they both knew it was almost time to part and call it a night.

“Hrm…” Nico dug through the bags both she and Nozomi had brought. “No umbrella…” She concluded aloud.

“I can walk you to the station.” Maki offered.

Nico shook her head. “Nuh-uh. You’re still recovering from being sick. I don’t want you relapsing.”

“I’ll bundle up.”

“And I would still have to walk from the station to my apartment.” Nico quickly held up a finger. “And don’t say you’ll walk me the entire way.”

“Maybe just to the convenience store so you can pick up one of your own for the rest of the way?”

“Hrm…” Nico wrinkled her nose at the idea. “I suppose…”

“Or… you could just wait it out?”

“It’s supposed to keep raining until early in the morning.”

Maki nodded. “It is.”

“Wait, are you saying you want me to stay the night again?”

“Only if you want to…”

A smirk tugged at the edge of Nico’s lips. “Does Maki-chan want to share a bed with Nico again?”

“It’s better than walking home in the rain, with or without an umbrella, right?” Maki countered.

Nico blinked, caught off guard. “O-of course…” She found she couldn’t deny the statement, though honestly, she didn’t want to anyway; it was true. And she really did want to share a bed with Maki again, in no small part because she hoped the redhead would snuggle against her again. But part of her wanted to pinch herself because it suspected she had fallen asleep next to Maki earlier and the last hour or so had just been a dream. Maki was a lot more clear-headed than she was last night and was still asking for Nico to stay with her. But, if this was a dream, Nico didn’t want to wake up. And geez, if she kept thinking about it, Maki would suspect something was up and it would only be more obvious if Nico became more embarrassed and started blushing.

“But only on one condition.” Nico shook herself out of her own thoughts.

Maki raised an eyebrow.

“That you take a break from studying tomorrow.”

“Huh?”

“I mean it. You studied yourself sick this week. I’ll wager you only left this room to go to class.”

“Uhm…”

“I knew it.” Nico sighed. “You need to get outside, get some fresh air and live a little.”

“But I thought you…”

“It’s raining and cold now.” Nico interrupted, anticipating the rest of the question. “It’s supposed to be sunny and warm tomorrow. The perfect weather to go for a nice walk in the park or to grab crepes at the stand by the station. Or go to a movie or something.”

“Wouldn’t a movie be…”

“Inside yes, but you’d be outside to get to the station and such.”

“Hrm…”

“So that’s the plan for tomorrow.” Nico decided. “We’ll head to my place first so I can change, since Nozomi only brought me clothes for today. We can grab crepes on the way to or from the station depending on how hungry we are. We’ll check movie listings and hang out in the park until showtime and finally we’ll come back here so I can show you how to do the rest of your laundry.”

“So… no studying at all?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm…”

“Just a day where Nico and Maki-chan hang out together because we haven’t seen each other much since classes started.”

When Maki smiled, Nico knew she’d chosen the right wording to convince her.

“Alright.” The younger girl agreed, finally.

“Good, then that settles it.” Nico returned a smile of her own. “And I’m done studying for the day. You go ahead and do what you want, but I haven’t done anything remotely idol related today.” She picked up her phone and unlocked it. “So I’m going to spend the next hour or so catching up on the day’s news.”

“You can use my laptop, if you want.”

“Ooo, thanks.” Nico moved said device to the table.

“Same password.”

“Got it.”

For her part, Maki pulled one of her books on astronomy off her shelf and took a seat around the corner from Nico.

“Study-oholic Maki-chan’s quitting already?” Nico couldn’t help teasing.

“You said I should take a break…”

“Tomorrow, yeah.”

“Maybe starting my break a little early won’t hurt, I guess.”

“You sure you aren’t getting sick again?”

“Mmph…” Maki turned her attention back to her book.

Laughing to herself, Nico unlocked Maki’s laptop and began to browse her favorite idol sites.

The girls spent the next couple hours in a comfortable silence. Maki eventually got up to exchange books and Nico finished with her sites, plugged her headphones into her phone and switched to playing her favorite mobile game.

“About ready for bed?” Nico asked, catching Maki yawn out of the corner of her eye.

“Mmm…”

“Then let’s go get ready.” The older girl pulled out her headphones and stood. “I’m going to use one of the towels I just cleaned, if you don’t mind.”

The younger girl nodded while pulling herself out from under the table. She then moved to the dresser to retrieve her pajamas.

“Here.” Nico handed the other girl a towel.

Maki glanced at everything Nico was holding. “You’re just going to put that back on?” She motioned to the other girl’s clothes.

“I suppose.” Nico shrugged. “It’s all I have here.”

“I can loan you something.” Maki moved back to the dresser. “What all did you wash?” She checked through a drawer. “How about this one?”

“That’s cute.” Nico smiled and accepted the sleep shirt. “Thanks, Maki-chan.”

With preparations complete, the two girls headed to the common bathroom to wash up for the night. And after a short while, they headed back to Maki’s room.

“Here,” Nico motioned for Maki to sit at her desk “let me help you dry your hair.”

“Alright.” Maki replied.

As Nico turned on the hair dryer and started running her comb through Maki’s hair, a thought occurred to her of much she was spoiling the younger girl. She almost dismissed it outright because she was caring for someone who was sick, or still recovering from being sick, or whatever. But then, she realized that even if she was going above and beyond what was necessary and truly was spoiling Maki, she liked spoiling Maki. She already knew full well how much she enjoyed cooking for the redhead, but she had enjoyed the other stuff as well.

Sure, she may have grumbled a bit here and there over the course of the day, particularly with certain discoveries in the laundry. Sure, she couldn’t help wondering what Maki’s parents were thinking, sending their daughter off to a college dorm without ensuring she had to skills to take proper care of herself. And sure, she had teased Maki for not having said skills. But if Maki truly only ever learned the most basic of the basics, Nico realized she would happily help with the rest, even if that meant she was essentially spoiling her. Because she liked spoiling Maki.

“You’re going to wake up sore if you sleep there.” Nico couldn’t help smiling as she felt Maki’s head loll to the side. She chuckled as the younger girl jolted back awake.

“Sorry…” Maki muttered.

“It’s fine. It’s fine.” Nico assured, patting the redhead. “You can head to bed now. I’ll quick finish up with my own and join you in a moment.”

“Mmm…” Maki hummed, shambling toward her bed.

Nico got ready as quickly as she could without taking too many shortcuts that would risk damaging her hair. Finally, she moved across the room and lifted the comforter. Maki opened her eyes to watch the older girl settle in and when Nico rolled onto her side to face her, she smiled. Now, were anyone to ask why Nico loved spoiling Maki, she could easily point to this smile as a reason; gentle, content and such that Nico couldn’t help returning one of her own.

“Good night, Nico-chan.” Maki murmured before closing her eyes.

“Good night, Maki-chan.” Nico replied, closing her eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That… ended up a bit longer than intended. Not complaining, mind.
> 
> Also, writing this gave me some more ideas of what I’d like to do with this part of the timeline. Unfortunately, it will probably mean some tweaks and adjustments to some other scenes I’ve already written. Yay, retcons. I’m not entirely sure if I want to make said changes now, or if I should wait until I get everything written that I want to write for this part and see the final result.
> 
> Finally, on reviewing the chart for prompts, a few others have caught my eye that I might end up writing about at some point. Obviously, none will be posted on the actual day because deities forbid I follow rules for these things. Heck, this Laundromat idea should have been posted back on the 5th, but I didn’t even start writing it until a few days ago. But whatever. At least I’ve already included some, like College and Roommates. And on that note, spoilers for chronological readers, does pretending to not be dating count as the opposite of Fake Dating?


	48. Missing Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That what we have we prize not to the worth, whiles we enjoy it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Very early in Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year in college  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> This may end up tacked to the end of the Nineteenth arc or maybe be the start of a new arc. I’m not honestly sure yet… I may also eventually come back and write the date-not-date that Nico suggested in Twin-Tailed Laundry Service and that takes place just before this scene.

Maki opened the door to her dorm and stepped into the room. Silence greeted her, as always, but for some reason, tonight, it felt different. And that bothered her. Maki had come home to silence for most of her life and for the most part, it hadn’t bothered her; she hadn’t really known much else.

In her younger days, someone from the housekeeping staff would stay late to keep an eye on her until one of her parents could get home. But as Maki got older, she was left on her own more frequently, until that became the norm.

Then Maki joined µ’s. Suddenly, she had friends. Friends that were interested in her for reasons other than her family name and wealth. Friends with whom she wanted to spend time. She quickly came to realize that coming home to silence wasn’t as normal as she thought. Granted, she still needed her solitary time for sanity’s sake; the other girls of µ’s were often a handful, to say the least. But she thought a lot, through her high school days, about what it meant to her to have other people around that she cared about, and who cared about her in return.

And she thought about one far more than the others. But that was something different. Sort of…? Maybe? No, it definitely was different.

Now, Maki was in college. Her focus on her studies had intensified and for the last few weeks, she thought that meant she needed to sequester herself away in her dorm room and avoid all distractions. But, if yesterday had proven anything, she had been able to study well enough, even with the time taken to help Nico.

Or maybe… just maybe… she had studied better because of those breaks with Nico? Was that possible? Maki tried to calculate how much time she had spent compared to what she had completed. After a moment she realized she it was probably more likely that it was because she was feeling better and less that she had company. Compared to earlier in the semester, she had been most efficient when studying alone.

However, she had certainly enjoyed her studies more when Nico was around. With the other girl around, studying felt less like a duty that she needed to complete or face her parents’ disappointment and more like an assignment through which she could earn a home-cooked meal or some other desired reward. The incentive was far more positive in that light. Even if Nico wasn’t actually the one telling Maki she had to finish and it was really just Maki holding herself accountable, it still had to count for something, right?

Maki continued to ponder enjoyment versus efficiency as she got ready for the night. When she passed the table that still held her books, she wondered if she shouldn’t stay up a bit longer and do some work. She dismissed the thought as a yawn escaped her. Nico was probably right that taking one day off wasn’t bad. Any of her professors could spring a pop quiz on their class tomorrow and Maki was confident she could ace it.

Climbing into bed, Maki unconsciously slid to one side and turned to face the other. Immediately, she realized what she had done, and despite nobody else being present to witness it, she felt herself blush. Was she already that accustomed after only two nights? Although, in fairness, she had slept very well. And while her comforter was warm enough for this time of year, it wasn’t as warm as it had been. Maki was definitely willing to admit that she missed that additional warmth, and maybe… just maybe, the one who had created it.

Sighing, Maki scooted back toward the other side so she could reach the nightstand and grabbed her phone.

NishikinoMaki: Nico-chan

Niconii: What’s up, Maki-chan?

The reply came quicker than Maki had anticipated causing her mind to blank as she was about to reply. As such, she stared dumbly at the screen for a moment.

Niconii: Maki-chan?

NishikinoMaki: I just wanted to say thank you for a fun day

NishikinoMaki: And weekend

NishikinoMaki: And birthday

Niconii: You’re welcome

Niconii: Nico had fun as well

NishikinoMaki: Do you mind if I come over?

Niconii: What?

Niconii: Tonight?

Niconii: I was just about to head to bed

NishikinoMaki: Tomorrow

NishikinoMaki: I meant that I’d like to come over tomorrow

Niconii: Oh

Niconii: That makes more sense

Niconii: And of course you can come over

Niconii: You’re welcome anytime

Niconii: We love having you over

Niconii: Oh and speaking of we

Niconii: Nozomi and Eli will be here tomorrow night

Niconii: I’ll let them know you’re coming

Niconii: They’ll probably want to have a little celebration and give you their gifts

Niconii: And I can give you mine as well

Niconii: Geez

Niconii: I can’t believe I forgot it again this morning

Niconii: I’m sorry

Maki chuckled.

NishikinoMaki: It’s fine

NishikinoMaki: I’ll look forward to tomorrow night then

Niconii: See you then

Niconii: Good night, Maki-chan

NishikinoMaki: Good night, Nico-chan

As Maki turned off the screen of her phone, she found herself wondering if she really would have gone over to Nico’s apartment had the other girl given the okay, even teasingly. Probably, she realized. She sighed and shook her head.

As Maki set her phone back down on the nightstand, she realized she had not removed the pillow Nico had used when sleeping over. Nico’s pillow… Maki pulled it toward herself. After two nights of use, she could detect a trace of strawberry from the other girl’s shampoo.

Maki repositioned the pillow and hugged it tight before closing her eyes. As her consciousness began to wane, her thoughts continued to focus on a raven-haired idol with the world’s most brilliant smile.

Nico-chan…

* * *

Nico set her phone aside and stared at the ceiling of her room. Had Maki actually meant tonight? Did she just say tomorrow as a cover after Nico’s kneejerk reaction? Would she have really come over, not to hang out, but just to sleep on the couch? Or would she suggest sharing a bed again? Would Nico accept such a suggestion? Yes… yes, she would.

Nico’s mind meandered through memories of the weekend. It really had been fun. And it really had felt like they were dating. No wonder the fans shipped them so much. No wonder she had to defend herself from occasional accusations that she was breaking the no-dating rule for idols.

She rolled onto her side and immediately realized she had unconsciously stayed to one side, leaving room for another occupant. When she reached out to the empty space, her hand landed on cool sheets. The only warmth in her bed tonight would be her own. With this realization Nico couldn’t help feeling disappointed.

Someday… maybe…

As she closed her eyes and her consciousness began to wane, her thoughts continued to focus on a redheaded medical student who had unwittingly charmed her way into her heart.

Maki-chan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene may have been partially inspired by a handful of recent posts talking about liking mutual pining fics. The other parts were the scene I’m slowly finishing for Happy Life and my own recent sleep issues.
> 
> Also, my original draft did not include Nico’s part, but I added it on a whim and I kind of like it mirroring certain aspects of Maki’s part. So I’m keeping it. Also, it helps establish certain trends that I’d like to continue to explore.


	49. Nico's Salon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki needs a haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.3k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: At the end of the first semester of Maki’s first year of college and Nico’s third.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> At some point during the creation of the [NicoMaki pic I happily commissioned](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/169725976487/myonmukyuu-nicomaki-by-the-piano-as-commissioned) from @myonmukyuu, our conversation turned to the frequency of Maki’s haircuts and the possibility of Nico being the one to cut it at some point. A few days simmering on the back burner turned the ideas from that convo into this.

“Maki-chan!” The purple-haired girl greeted, opening the door. “Long time, no see!”

“Hey, Nozo…” The redhead was cut off by a yawn.

“Everything going alright?” Nozomi leaned forward to get a better look at the college freshman.

“’M fine…” Maki stated, though probably nowhere near as convincingly as she would have liked. “Jus’ glad finals are over.”

“I see. Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m on my way over to Elicchi’s.”

“Mmm…”

“Have fun with Nicocchi.” Nozomi smiled and moved past the younger girl before departing down the hall.

“Mmm…” Maki’s reply came seconds too late as the door was already closing behind her.

“Oh, hey, Maki-chan.” Nico said, rounding the corner to the entryway.

“Hey, Nico-chan.” Maki replied, feeling herself brighten a little as she greeted the girl she had come to visit.

“I wasn’t expecting you to get here so early. I haven’t even gone to get groceries yet.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it. But…” The raven-haired girl gave the redhead a quick inspection “I know college kids these days dress casually, but you could pass as a NEET or worse, a hikikomori.”

“You’re one to talk.” Maki grumbled, nodding towards the other girl’s attire as she removed her own shoes.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t out in public like this.”

“I’ve… been busy.”

“Yeah, so have I.” Nico sniffed as she approached. “Well, at least you’ve been bathing properly.”

“Wha?” Maki felt her cheeks flush.

“But geez, look at your hair.” Nico reached up to touch the band that was loosely holding the other girl’s hair over her shoulder.

“Hey…” Maki recoiled in surprise. The motion caused the band to come off in Nico’s hand.

“I’m pretty sure the sole heiress of the Nishikino hospital shouldn’t be out and about sporting split ends like that. People will talk, you know.”

“That’s none…” Maki stopped herself as Nico raised an eyebrow. “I’ll, uhm… go to my stylist tomorrow.”

“Nonsense. I can cut it now.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.” The older girl said decisively, grabbing her junior’s hand. “I can’t do anything about your clothes, but I can at least do something about your hair.”

“W-wait, Nico-chan!” Maki protested as she found herself being dragged down the hall.

“Nope.” Upon entering the bathroom, she let go and turned to face Maki. “Wait here.”

“Uhm…”

“Be right back.” She moved past the redhead and back into the apartment.

True to her word, barely a moment later, Nico returned with a chair and an old sheet with a slit cut through it. “Have a seat.”

Hesitantly, Maki obeyed the command she had been given. “You have a special sheet for this?” She questioned as the cloth was draped around her.

“I used to cut my siblings' hair to help save money growing up.” Nico explained. “Mom bought a better one when I moved out so I took this one. I use it to cut Nozomi’s hair now. Sometimes Eli’s. And I even taught Nozomi to cut mine.” She sounded quite proud of herself with that last point. “And now it’s Maki-chan’s turn.”

“I see…”

“Geez, Maki-chan, you’re so tense.” Nico commented as Maki hunched into herself as the sheet was secured.

“I ju… I uhm…” Maki sputtered.

“Relax. Relax.” Nico started massaging her fingers across the other girl’s scalp.

“I’ve just never had, uhm… someone… else? cut my hair before.”

“Someone… else?” Nico repeated, even mimicking the inflection. “You’ve had the same stylist your whole life?”

“That’s… not what I mean. I, uhm…”

“Someone who isn’t a professional.”

“Uhm… yeah…”

“Well now you have. Or will. Or whatever. And Nico is no amateur. So just relax.”

Maki took a slow breath as Nico continued her movements. It did actually feel pretty good; Nico was fairly justified in her claims thus far. And while her normal stylist had massaged her scalp before, it had never been for this long, nor had it made her feel so relaxed. Maki’s shoulders slowly started loosening and after a few moments, her eyes…

“And you know, you should feel honored.”

“Huh?” Maki’s eyes blinked open. How long had they been closed?

“Nico doesn’t lend her super special cutting skills to just anyone’s hair.”

“Super special?”

“Obviously. Nico is the No. 1 Hair Stylist in the Universe. So only those worthy of her talents may receive them.”

“… Idiot…”

“You like it.”

“Maybe…”

Nico giggled. “Relaxed now?’

“Yeah…” Maki leaned back into the chair.

“Good, then let’s get to work.”

That said, Nico immediately began running a comb through wavy red tresses. She grimaced as the teeth slid through to the frayed ends.

“What’s wrong?” Maki asked.

Nico jolted. She had forgotten about the mirror in front of them; Maki could see her expressions. “Just a shame to see such lovely hair get like this.”

Pink tinged the younger girl’s cheeks. “Like I said, I’ve been busy…”

“I know.” Nico sighed. “I’m also lamenting not noticing it earlier. I guess we both really have been that busy if we haven’t even hung out in that long.”

“Mmm…”

_Snip_

“And off go the first.” Nico said, watching the hairs fall onto the sheet.

“…”

_Snip Snip Snip_

“So how did your finals go, Maki-chan?”

“Fine…”

_Snip Snip_

“Did well on them?”

“Yeah…”

_Snip_

“Looking forward for a little bit of time off?”

“Mmm…”

_Snip Snip_

“Not much of a conversationalist today, are you?”

“Mmm…”

Nico giggled.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it, Maki-chan.”

“… Alright…”

“It won’t take me too much longer.”

Maki felt incredibly comfortable for some reason. She wasn’t sitting in a high-end barber chair, rather just a simple, wooden one. She had an old, repurposed sheet wrapped around her instead of a styling cape. There were no professional tools to be found, though at least the sheers looked somewhat similar to what she would expect. And she was in Nico’s bathroom, staring at their reflections. And yet, she was very much at ease. The stress of the last few weeks suddenly seemed distant as she focused on Nico’s gentle, but precise movements. It was very comforting. So much so… that she felt… she could almost fa…

Nico felt the younger girl’s head lull against her hand. A quick glance up at the mirror confirmed her suspicions and she couldn’t help but smirk. Thankfully, it was only a quick trim and she was almost done. Gently, she leaned Maki’s head against her chest so she could free her hand to grasp the last few sets of strands.

_Snip Snip Snip_

Done.

One last thing. Nico pulled her phone out of her pocket, aimed it at the mirror and…

_Click_

Another shot for her collection of sleeping Maki pics.

_Gorogoro_

Nico snickered.

“Mmm…?” Maki’s eyes opened slowly, just in time for her stomach to growl again.

“Guess I should go pick up stuff for dinner, huh?” Nico chuckled as their eyes met in the mirror. “That was originally why you were coming over tonight, right?”

“Actually…” It took a moment for the redhead to gather her thoughts. “Maybe we can order something to be delivered? My treat?”

“Oh?”

“As thanks for the trim.” Maki’s hand reached up to twirl her slightly shorter hair.

“That would save me a trip,” Nico looked down at her clothes, “and probably having to get changed to do so.”

“So, any preferences?”

“Nah, you pick, Maki-chan. You know what I like.” Nico started removing the sheet from Maki’s shoulders. “I’ll clean up in here while you order.”

“Alright.” Maki nodded and stood. She walked out of Nico’s Sal… bathroom feeling far better than she had all day. Retrieving her phone from her book bag, she quickly found the number of a local favorite and dialed. As the line connected, her free hand once again moved up to play with her hair and she couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki probably says “uhm” more in this scene than in the combined total of any dozen or so randomly selected scenes. But in her defense - or in my as the author - her brain is fried from a week of finals, and however many weeks spent studying prior.
> 
> Also, I have no doubt I will be referencing this scene in future scenes; something that points to this merely being the first time. I’m not entirely sure how I’ll do it just yet, I just know that I will. Cutting her hair just becomes one more thing Nico likes doing for Maki. And Maki likes the personal attention Nico is able to provide, above and beyond any paid professional.


	50. Unsent - To Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter unsent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~930  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st and Nico’s 3rd year in college  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone  
> Set: “Unsent”  
> To Maki (HtHaN)  
> To Nico (HtHaN)  
> To Riko (HL)  
> To Yoshiko (HL)  
> To Honoka (HtHaN)  
> To Kanan and Dia (HL)  
> To Hanayo (HtHaN)
> 
> This is the second of what I hope to be four entries in a set I am calling Unsent. The idea was inspired by [a contest over on Sukutomo](https://schoolido.lu/activities/8041166/) to write a love letter to one of the idols. Also, my previous assumption was wrong, others are writing letters from other idols instead of themselves. And I’m loving it.

_Dear Nico-chan,_

_I love you_

Blushing furiously, Maki crumpled the paper and tossed it in the waste bin. No sooner had the wad hit the bottom of the basket, then the redhead had launched herself toward it in order to snatch the ruined letter back. She couldn’t leave it there. What if the housekeeper found it? What if someone read it?

Wait, she didn’t have a housekeeper in her dorm, Maki was responsible for keeping things clean on her own. Truth be told, however, Nico probably cleaned the room more than she did, chastising her every single time. What if Nico found the letter? What if Nico read it?

But it was a letter to Nico… She was supposed to read it.

Actually, no, Nico wasn’t supposed to read this. This was supposed to be an angry letter that would never be sent. The two of them had had another fight earlier today and writing a letter was something Maki’s father had taught her long ago. It ended up being something she had found useful several times when dealing with people like Nico, or just people in general. So why the heck had this one turned into a love letter? On the first line no less?

For that matter, Maki was definitely not the love letter writing type. Love letters were for sappy romance novels, not for real life. She could envision someone like Kotori or Hanayo writing a letter, but not herself. And Nico. Nico would write a love letter. And probably sign it Nico-nii or something. And draw cute little hearts or other doodles in the margins.

Well, either way, this was a letter Maki had little intent on sending. Perhaps she should just see it through. It could be like a thought experiment. Or a writing experiment. Or whatever. That said, the one in her hand was no good and was bound for the burnables. She would have to start over. Additionally, a love letter called for something better than just plain paper. Rummaging through her desk, Maki found some cutesy paper that someone, likely Nico, had given her at some point. Perfect.

_Dear Nico-chan,_

_I think I might love you. Maybe._

That was alright, right? Maki willed her heartrate to slow as she placed her pen back to the paper.

_Honestly, I believe I may have loved you for a while now. I’m sorry I did not notice sooner. No, scratch that. I am sorry I have denied it for so long._

_Maybe it was pride. Pride that wondered why someone like me would fall for someone like you. But that’s not really fair, is it? Certainly, I am intelligent enough to get good grades, but when you put forth the effort, you can as well. And your knowledge of idols is second to none. Your knowledge concerning food and its preparation is suburb. Your knowledge of fashion and accessories can keep up with Kotori and Eli. Your knowledge of how to deal with people, particularly those younger than you, is amazing. You’re amazing. And anyone who tells you otherwise is wrong._

_Maybe it was fear. Fear of what my parents might think. Fear that dating me would ruin your chances at becoming a professional idol. Fear that I would focus too hard on my schooling and you would lose interest. Or worse, fear that despite all of your clinginess and supposed confessions, that maybe it was all just teasing; just a ruse to get a rise out of me. Fear that moving past a certain point would risk losing my best friend. Because you are, Nico-chan. Becoming friends with you is one of the best things that has ever happened to me._

_I know we don’t get to see each other in person as often as we used to. But I want you to know that I treasure the time we spend together. Even when we fight. We’re two very different people who are not afraid to butt heads over our differences. And we do generally find a compromise. And despite what some might think, we don’t always fight. Just as often we talk about stuff or sit quietly through a movie or listen to music or whatever._

_I have no idea how soon I will have the courage to deliver this letter, or if I ever will. However, I would much rather say all of this to you in person. Soon. I hope.  
_

_That all said, I would like to end by saying thank you. Thank you for all of the wonderful meals. Thank you for supporting me when I needed it. Thank you expanding my appreciation of music. Thank you for all the help so I could share my music with so many people. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being you, Nico-chan._

_I look forward to the next time I see you. And I hope to spend more and more time with you from here on out._

_Love,  
Maki_

Maki’s phone buzzed.

NicoNii: I’m sorry

Maki smiled. What interesting timing.

NishikinoMaki: I’m sorry as well

NicoNii: Dinner over here tomorrow?

NicoNii: Nozomi and Eli will both be here

NicoNii: Also, Nozomi found a new game she wants to try

NishikinoMaki: Sounds good

NishikinoMaki: I’ll head over after class

NicoNii: See you then!

NicoNii: Have a good night

NishikinoMaki: Good night, Nico-chan

Still smiling, Maki carefully folded the page she had just written. She then opened her desk drawer, opened one of the many Misc file folders and slid the letter into it. Finally, she closed the drawer, grabbed her textbook and began studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this is what Maki looked like in this scene?  
> 


	51. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is not like the other fluffier and happier scenes that I’ve posted for HtHaN thus far. Lots of cursing and some violence resulting in a hospital visit is the theme of this scene. So here it is, The Incident.
> 
>  
> 
> **Reader discretion is advised.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Hinted Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~2.2k  
> Rating: T? M? I hope not E...  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: “The Incident”  
> The Incident  
> Aftermath  
> Camelot  
> Forgiven

“What did you do this time, Nicocchi?”

The raven-haired girl on the barstool ignored the purple haired girl approaching her and knocked back the shot in her hand instead. An expression of mild disgust wrinkled her face as she set the glass back down on the bar and motioned for the barkeeper to pour another.

“Well?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Nico growled. “Go away.”

Nozomi crossed her arms. “What did you and Maki-chan fight about?”

“Did the cards tell you that?”

“No. You did.”

“I didn’t say anything about Maki.”

“You’re drinking vodka.” The older girl pointed out. “You hate vodka. You only drink it after you and Maki-chan have a fight… or when Elicchi forgets your distaste for it and pours you some.”

“Or when you try to sneak it into my drink.” The shorter girl glared daggers at the other.

“You’re also drinking it straight, despite preferring mixed drinks.” Nozomi continued, taking a seat beside Nico. “Must have been some fight.”

“…”

“Was it about the test?”

Nico grunted.

“Did you fail?”

“No.”

“Oh?”

“I got a C.”

“And Maki-chan thinks you could have done better?”

“… Yeah…”

The shrine maiden squinted at the part-time idol beside her. “Maki-chan’s not the type get that upset about a C, or at least not upset enough to cause you two to fight to the point that you felt the need to drown your sorrows in vodka. What aren’t you telling me?”

“…”

Nozomi curled her fingers and was just about to bring her hands up when Nico leaned away reflexively.

“Alright, alright!” the twin-tailed girl cried before realizing they were still in public. Thankfully, the overall din of the bar crowd drowned out most of her outburst. Still, she lowered her voice to a more appropriate level. “Keep your damn hands to yourself!”

“So, tell me. All of it.”

Nico poured another shot down her throat before sighing. “Well, Maki knew this test was coming up, so last week, she offered to help me study for it.”

“Alright.”

“But that day, Rin got sick and wasn’t able to go with Hanayo to a concert. Naturally, I was the first choice to get the extra ticket, and there was no way I was going to pass up such an opportunity! It was a one night only deal and it sold out in like an hour! Hanayo only got the tickets in the first place because she got lucky in a raffle!”

“Go on.”

“So, I called Maki an’ told her I needed to cancel. She got all huffy and said she was busy when I tried to reschedule fer the next night.”

“So, that’s why you asked me to help you study.”

“Yeah. But then, right as I was leavin’ class to meet you, out a’ the blue, Maki calls and suddenly says she wants to help me after all.”

“… And you turned her down.” Nozomi chewed her lip as she was suddenly fairly certain she knew the story’s conclusion.

“Of course!” Nico huffed. “I’s only fair. She turned me down first.”

“Actually, you turned her down first.”

“Same diff’rence.”

“So Maki-chan thinks that you would have done better if she had been the one to help you study?” Nozomi understood the sentiment but couldn’t help feel a little bit insulted.

“Yeah. Exactly.” Nico waved for another refill.

“Did you apologize?”

“For what?” Nico sounded exasperated. “Why do I have to ‘pologize? I’s no’ like my grades affect her in any way. I don’ get her sometimes. Why does she care so much ‘bout my grades anyway?”

Nozomi shook her head before making a motion to tell the barkeeper to cut off her friend and bring the bill.

“But yeah, I did apologize.” The twintailed girl grumbled after a moment, staring at her empty glass. “Doesn’ matter anyway. She’s been ignoring me fer two days now. She called to yell at me ‘bout the grade… And tha’s another thin’…” She pointed a finger at the purple haired girl. “I didn’t say jack shit to ‘er ‘bout the grade an’ she gets all nosey and fin’s out anyway and calls me and star’s yellin’ at me for no good reason for like a whole half an hour an’ a half! She almost started cryin’ and stuff.”

“You didn’t even tell her the results?”

“Of courze not!” Nico’s finger wavered a bit. “I’z none off her business! She didn’ help me study or nothin’! She didn’ deserve to know!”

Nozomi sighed.

“I got here as quick as I could.” A voice said from behind the two.

“Elicchi…”

“Oh, fer fuck’s sake!” Nico glared at Nozomi. “You called ‘er ta ‘elp you drag me outta ‘ere?”

“Kicking and screaming if we have to, yeah.” Eli said, hands on her hips.

Nico grunted before turning to get off her stool.

“So, you’ll come willingly?” the blonde asked.

“Bathroom.” The raven-haired girl stated as firmly as she could before wobbling a bit and catching herself on the edge of the bar. “I’ll be right back. Don’ fuckin’ follow me.”

“If you’re not back in five minutes, I’m coming in after you.” The former student council president replied. “Don’t think I won’t kick down the stall door if I have to.”

“Fuck off.” Nico flashed a rude gesture before staggering towards the restrooms.

* * *

This wasn’t the restroom…

This wasn’t even the bar…

Nico turned around only to see that the door she had just stumbled through lacked a handle to allow reentry. How the hell did she get lost going to the god damned bathroom? Angrily, she kicked the door, only to cry out as the steel refused to budge an inch.

Despite the pain, she was about to kick the door again when a wave of nausea washed over her, reminding her of the original reason she needed to use the restroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dumpster and staggered towards it. Only two steps and she realized there was no way she was going to make it.

As she quickly braced herself against the wall, Nico’s stomach began a violent purge of the night’s consumption. How in every single god forsaken god’s name did Eli drink this vile shit? Russian for water, huh? Fucking bullshit!

“Well, looky here…”

Fuck.

Weary from the exertion of what she felt to be merely the first of many purges, Nico turned to face a figure shrouded in the shadows of the alleyway. “What th’ fuck d’ you want?” she spat.

“What do you think?” the man flashed what looked to be a knife though a shaft of light before him.

“I fergo’ my purse inside…” And my phone… Shit…

“Well that’s not all I can take.”

“Fuck you.”

“What?”

“You hear’ me.” Nico growled, feeling another wave of nausea begin but forcing it down with the anger that was now burning in her gut. She stomped forward. “Fuck you. Wrong fuckin’ night to fuck wi’ me.”

“The hell is wrong with you, bitch? I have a fucking knife!” he waved it again to emphasize his point. “Just fucking give me your watch and whatever jewelry you have and…” His voice was cut off in a silent shout of pain as Nico’s foot found a new target between his legs; a target far softer than the door. As he collapsed, however, his hand holding the knife dropped almost straight down, causing the blade to gouge a trench through his attacker’s leg.

Nico screamed and brought her knee up into the falling man’s face. “You fucking asshole!” She cried. “Don’ fuckin’ fuck with me when I’m fuckin’ pissed off! Ow! Ow! Owww~~…” She whined, also collapsing to the pavement.

“What’s going on?” A voice called from the street outside the alley.

“Oh, my god!” another cried out.

“Someone call the police!” the first shouted.

“I’m calling an ambulance!” a third announced.

“Nicocchi!”

Through tear blurred vision, Nico looked up. “Yer not Nozomi…” She slurred.

“What happened?” Eli asked, kneeling beside her friend.

“I’m fine… I’m…” the drunken girl cut off as she tried to hold down whatever wanted to come up.

“We need to apply pressure to your leg.” Nozomi said, pulling a cloth from her purse. “I’m going to use this. It’s going to hurt when I tighten it.”

“I tol’ ya I’m…”  her head lulled to the side.

“Elicchi, I got this. It sounds like an ambulance is already on the way. Do you have Nicocchi’s mother’s number?”

“I don’t think so…”

“We can dig through her phone for the number later. For now, just call Maki-chan and have her meet us at the hospital.”

“Maki-chan?” the name caused Nico to perk up a bit. “Tell ‘er…” A sloppy grin creased her lips. “Hey, Eli, Eli, hey, tell ‘er, tell Maki-chan she’s annoying… Gah!”

Nozomi tightened the handkerchief.

* * *

No.

Maki ended the call.

No. No. No. No. No!

She threw her phone in her purse.

How did this happen?! What if it’s serious?!

She bolted for the door.

Nozomi said she was unconscious when they put her in the ambulance! What if she doesn’t wake up?!

Maki ran down the hallway of the dorm.

Nico-chan!

* * *

“Nozomi! Eli!” Maki called, walking swiftly through the hospital ward, resisting the urge to run.

“Ah, Maki-chan!” Nozomi waved upon noticing the approaching redhead. “Nicocchi is in surgery. The wound isn’t life threatening, but it sounds like it will require stitches.”

“Who’s the surgeon?”

Nozomi shrugged.

Of course, she wouldn’t know. Not her fault, most people wouldn’t think to ask.

“I’ll be right back.” Maki excused herself and made her way to the reception desk.

“Ah, Maki-chan!” the middle-aged woman greeted with a smile. “What brings you in this late at night?”

“Hi, Miyuki.” Maki responded. “I’m looking for information about a friend of mine.”

A look of concern crossed the woman’s face. “Oh, dear, I’m sorry to hear that.” She slid her chair closer to her computer. “Your friend’s name?”

“Yazawa Nico.”

“Yazawa…” She typed in the information. “Stab wound. She’s being prepped for surgery now.”

“Who’s on duty tonight?”

“Uhm…” She opened a different screen. “Dr. Hashimoto.”

“Oh, good…” Maki breathed a sigh of relief. “He’ll take good care of her.”

“Want me to have someone contact you when they’re done?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright. Hang in there, Maki-chan. Your friend is in good hands.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Maki turned and trudged back to where her other friends were waiting.

“Everything alright?” Eli asked as the redhead approached again.

“Yeah. Dr. Hashimoto is on duty tonight.” Maki gave a weary smile. “He’s one of our best.” She sat down next to Nozomi. “What happened?”

“Well…”

* * *

Nico opened her eyes and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where…?

Pain.

Of course, she must be in the hospital now. A quick glance around confirmed this; she was dressed in a gown, laying on a bed with metal rails, and had an IV needle in her arm. Her leg was raised and it hurt. A lot.

“Nico-chan?”

Her head turned towards the chair near her bed where a girl with violet eyes stared worriedly at her.

“What are you doing here.” Not a question; an accusation.

“Wha…” Maki recoiled in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You ignore me for days, but then come running when I’m here?”

“Well, yeah… I…”

“You what?”

“I was worried about you!” the redhead said, plaintively. “Eli didn’t know how bad it was when she called me, but there was a lot of blood, you were unconscious, a-and drunk and… Who wouldn’t be worried?”

“Yeah, well I’m fine now.”

“No, you’re not.” Maki shook her head. “Do you have any idea how lucky you are?”

“I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“Exactly! You’re alive. But I talked with Dr. Hashimoto. Do you know how close that knife came to your femoral artery?”

“No. What’s that?”

“Nico-chan, if that guy had nicked that, you could have bled out before the ambulance even arrived!”

“Yeah, well he didn’t. Like I said, I’m alive.”

“What were you thinking, attacking an armed man?”

“Why do you care?”

Maki gaped as she was caught off guard by the question.

“No, seriously, why do you care, Maki?” Nico crossed her arms and stared at the younger girl. “You’re always nosing around in my business, yelling at me about my grades, calling me an idiot. How did you find out about that last test anyway?”

“You are an idiot.” Maki growled, her eyes narrowing.

“Yup, that’s me.” She held her hands up in her signature gesture. “Nico-nii the idiot idol who gets bad grades, gets drunk and attacks men with knives!” She dropped her hands. “Fuck you, Nishikino.”

“What the hell?”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah, I did.” The redhead stood up, clenching her teeth. Don’t cry. Don’t you dare cry now. “I’m leaving.”

“Good. Get the hell out of here.”

“Good bye, Yazawa.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

* * *

“Maki-chan?” Nozomi looked up to see the younger girl walk by swiftly. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going home.” Maki said over her shoulder. “Oh…” As she turned her head back, she nearly ran into another woman. “I’m sorry…” She paused as she recognized Nico’s mother. Having had to come in from out of town, she must have just arrived. “Ni… You’re daughter’s going to be fine, but I, uhm… I have to go.”

Without another word, Maki side-stepped the older woman and headed for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughn… I dreaded writing this since I first referenced it back when I wrote HtHaN 2. However, after several people inquired about it, I finally started writing it… a month before finally posting it. A month of writing a few sentences, putting it off to write more fluff, staring at what I had, staring at my notes, rinsing and repeating, and I’m still not honestly happy with it, though mostly because I’ve never written fights like this before.
> 
> I still need to get around to retcon'ing some references to the injury Nico sustained and some of its longer term implications. Scenes like Morning and First Date should, at the very minimum, include a passing reference to a limp or bandages or whatever.
> 
> I am also still a little concerned about how exactly to rate this scene, as it is the primary reason I chose not to use Archive Warnings for HtHaN, as once scene with Graphic Depictions of Violence and cursing is not indicative of the fluffy happiness that constitutes the majority of the rest of the work. But if this is E, then my D&D work is... something higher than E.
> 
> Lastly, on a more positive note, I headcanon that at least a handful of staff at the hospital refer to Maki informally since they’ve know her practically all her life. And Maki meets the informality in turn. By the time Maki finally becomes a doctor and begins her residency, said informality is so ingrained in their interactions that anything else feels strange. I may actually write a short scene at some point in which a staff member, quite possibly Miyuki since I introduced her here, addresses the young doctor formally and Maki requests that the informality continue.


	52. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Incident has occurred, these are a few glimpses into the days that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Pairings: NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana  
> Words: ~2.4k  
> Rated: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: “The Incident”  
> The Incident  
> Aftermath  
> Camelot  
> Forgiven

Nozomi knows how to change a bandage, right?

Maki stared at the phone in her hand. She was fairly sure Nico wouldn’t pay attention when the proper procedures concerning her bandages were explained, but maybe Nozomi had been present. But what if she wasn’t? Should she send pictures from the hospital’s information brochure? A link to a site about care for such wounds? A video guide to walk her through the basics?

Maki sighed and dropped her phone on the bed and rolled over. It had been two days already, so surely they would have figured out something by now. Nozomi would take good care of Nico, right? They didn’t need her help, right?

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Ten minutes later, she rolled over, grabbed her phone and stared at it once more.

No.

Of course, Nico didn’t need her help. She had never really needed her help. She said so herself.

Maki tossed the device aside in frustration, curled up into a ball and close her eyes yet again.

Sleep wouldn’t come until nearly an hour later.

* * *

“You know you’re going to have to start doing this yourself soon, right?” Nozomi asked, unwinding some of the roll of gauze.

“Yeah… I know…” Nico grumbled.

“I’m really only helping you now because the pain meds are obviously making you a bit loopy.”

“Hmph…”

“Besides, wouldn’t you rather have Maki-chan be doing something like this?”

“…”

“You know, because she’s going to be a doctor and all, she’s probably already done stuff like this, so she’s probably better at it than me.”

“… Ow! Hey! Too tight!”

“See? Maki-chan probably wouldn’t have done that.”

“Why are you so insistent that Maki do this?”

“Do you know of any other doctors in our group of friends?”

Nico glared at the other girl. “Is that the only reason?”

Nozomi smiled innocently. “What other reason would there be?”

“…” The raven-haired girl looked away.

The purple-haired girl sighed. “Anyway, there you go; a fresh bandage.”

“…”

“I’ll start preparing dinner.”

“…”

Nozomi craned her neck to try to make eye contact with Nico but found that she’d fallen asleep. It wasn’t too surprising, however, injuries required more rest for recovery and many pain medications made people drowsy. Nico had spent more time asleep than awake these last few days. Nozomi sighed again as she reached down to brush a stray hair out of her friend’s face before turning to leave the room.

* * *

“Maki-chan!” a cheerful voice greeted.

“Oh, hey, Nozomi.” The redhead looked up from her book. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just taking a stroll.”

“Through the campus of a school you don’t attend?”

“Yup!”

“…”

“And I was looking for you.”

“Yeah, I figured that.”

Nozomi took a seat beside the younger girl. “So… how have you been?”

“Fine.”

The purple-haired girl raised an eyebrow. The dark bags under Maki’s eyes made it painfully obvious she was definitely not fine. “Classes going alright?”

“I suppose.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Why are you really here, Nozomi?”

“Have you spoken to Nicocchi lately?”

“I, uhm…” Maki checked her watch. “I need to get to class…” That said, she stood up and hurried towards the nearest building.

Nozomi checked her own watch and sighed. Classes started on the hour, which meant Maki had over half an hour to get to a classroom that was likely less than a five-minute walk away.

* * *

“Don’t.”

“I didn’t say anything, Nicocchi.”

“You don’t have to. I know that look.”

“Oh?”

“No, I haven’t spoken to Maki. And I’m not going to.” She probably hates me now anyway…

* * *

“Maki-chan! Over here, nya!”

“Hey, Rin, Hanayo.” Maki greeted taking a seat opposite her friends.

“Good to see you again, Maki-chan.” Hanayo replied with a smile.

“So, I’ve never been here before.” The redhead picked up a menu. “What’s good?”

“The ramen, nya!”

Maki closed her eyes and shook her head a little. She should have predicted that response; it was a ramen shop after all. “Anything else?”

“I usually get the hibachi.” The brunette replied.

Violet eyes scanned the menu quick. “Let me guess, it’s the only dish served with rice?”

“Yes.”

So, Maki was on her own to decide what she wanted, it seemed. She hadn’t had yakisoba in a while, so she ended up ordering that.

“Their first original single is amazing!” Moments later, Hanayo was talking about some new idol group that was making a splash with their debut. “They’ve been doing covers of other groups and putting their own spin on them. And those have been awesome on their own, but as soon as I saw an original song being released for download, I called Ni…” She cut off.

Maki’s eye twitched, but she quickly regained her composure. “Go on.”

“I… uhm…” the shyer girl fumbled for words.

“You called Nico-chan.”

“Yeah…”

“Hanayo, you can say it. I know how much you and Nico-chan love idols and that you talk about them often. It’s alright.”

“But you and her…”

“Just because she and I aren’t talking doesn’t mean you have to stop talking with her as well.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Hanayo, I’m sure. Please, continue.”

Despite her words, something turned in Maki’s stomach and she suddenly didn’t feel as hungry as before. Even with barely half of her order eaten, she didn’t touch it again for the rest of the visit.

* * *

“Ah, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan!” Nozomi said opening the door. “Welcome! Come on in! What’s the occasion?”

“We brought food for the injured and her caretaker!” Kotori held up a container.

Nozomi noticed Umi was holding an even larger container and wondered for a moment how many people they were intending to feed. “Perfect timing,” She said with a smile, “I was just about to head out to pick up stuff to make.”

“How are you two holding up?” Umi asked.

“Me? I’m fine.” Nozomi replied with a shrug. “Nicocchi…” She paused to find the right words. “She sleeps a lot.”

“That’s understandable, given the circumstances.”

“Anyway, you know where the kitchen is. Go ahead and get settled while I check in on Nicocchi.”

“I’m here, I’m here…” the raven-haired girl in question grumbled, limping out of her room. “Hey guys…” She greeted the guests with a weary, less-than-half-felt smile.

“Nico-chan!” Kotori beamed. “How’s the leg?”

“Hurts.” The older girl made her way slowly to the table and easing herself into a chair.

“How are classes?” Umi asked, setting her package on the table before sitting down as well. “Are you going to need to repeat the semester?”

“I lucked out, it seems.” Nico sighed. “As it was so close to the end of the semester, my professors are willing to give me extensions on the final assignments or allow me take the exam late if need be. In the meantime, they’ve been sending assignments with Nozomi, as we have a lot of the same classes this semester.”

“Well if you need help studying, don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Thanks, but M…”she cut off, cleared her throat and swallowed before continuing “Nozomi and Eli are helping me, so I’m probably good.”

Umi wrung her hands under the table nervously, wondering if anyone else had noticed the slip-up. Nozomi’s back was turned as she was fetching plates and utensils from the cupboards while Kotori maintained her usual, gentle smile.

“Well then we can just keep helping by bringing food.” The ash haired girl decided, unwrapping both packages to reveal enough food for at least six people, with leftovers.

“You two are too good to us.” Nozomi said, finally arriving at the table to hand out plates.

“It’s working out well.” Kotori started serving. “I’m using the opportunity to finally teach Umi-chan some more advanced cooking techniques.”

“I-I can cook just fine.” The blue-haired girl insisted.

“For people who only need barebone nutrients to survive in warzone.” Nozomi chuckled.

The lighthearted conversation continued among the three young women while the one with the darkest hair sat in silence, her thoughts elsewhere.

What is she doing right now?

* * *

“Welcome!” Honoka greeted before even turning around. “Ah, Maki-chan! Long time no see!”

“Hi, Honoka.” Maki replied with a smile.

“What brings you to this part of town?”

“Mama is having a gathering with some friends from out of town.” The redhead explained. “The last time they met, she had treats from here and everybody loved them. Several actually inquired about having them again this time.”

Honoka’s smile broadened with pride.

“And stopping here is on my way anyway, so here I am.” Maki finished with a shrug.

“Well it’s good to see you again, Maki-chan. Uhm, forgive me for asking,” Honoka paused and bit her lip, “but are you sick or something? You look really tired.”

“I’m fine.” The redhead dismissed. “School’s just been really busy.”

“Oh, alright…” the orange-haired girl said, not feeling entirely convinced, but not willing to pry either. In any case, there was a sale to be made. “So, what can I start packaging up for you?”

“Well, we definitely need some manjuu, those were the most popular last time. Oh, could we get a few small gift boxes of them? Mama wants to be able send some home with people this time.”

“Of course!” Honoka started filling the order. “Anything else?”

“…” Maki’s gaze fell on a tray of cookies of various animal designs.

“Oh, those?” the older girl noticed where her junior was looking. “Yeah, were a special order that ended up being cancelled. That’s why they’re discounted.”

“…” The younger girl remained silent as she stared at one cookie in particular. It was in the shape of a rabbit and coated with pink frosting.

“You want one?” Honoka tried to get Maki’s attention.

“S-sure…”

“You want this one?” She indicated the rabbit.

“…”

“Tell you what, it’s on the house.” She slipped it into a bag and handed it to the other girl.

“Oh… uhm… th-thank you…”

“You’re welcome.” Honoka smiled. “Now, what else do you need?”

Maki couldn’t bring herself to eat the cookie that night. However, sitting in her dorm room the next day, trying, in vain, to study, her stomach grumbled and she dug the cookie out ofher bag. It ended up being the only thing she ate that day.

* * *

“Do we have to do this now?” Nico whined. “I literally just took my pills like twenty minutes ago.”

“Well you know Nozomi is out, meeting with her group to prepare for their final project.” Eli explained. “And I need to turn in early tonight because tomorrow is one of my early classes. So it’s now or wait until the weekend.”

Nico grumbled an explicative but grabbed a pencil anyway.

“Let’s see, according to Nozomi’s notes, you’ll be starting on page two fifty-two, heh…”

“What.”

“Nothing, never mind.” Wow, Nozomi wasn’t kidding when she said Nico’s pills leave her spaced out. Eli craned her neck over to get a better view of the other girl’s glazed eyes.

“Two… fifty, which one again?”

“Two fifty-two.”

“Right, yeah, sorry.” The raven-haired girl found the page and stared at it.

“Let me know if you have any questions.” Eli said, turning to her own workbook.

“Uh-huh…”

A few minutes later, the blonde looked up. “You doing alright?”

“Mmm…” Nico seemed to be looking for something on the page.

Eli looked at the problem being worked and casually slipped her pen over until it was pointing to something in the other girl’s book. “That’s your y.” She explained quietly. “Do you remember what that part is?” She moved the pen a little.

“Yes, I know what a constant is, Maki-chan.” Nico muttered. “You can stop reminding me.”

Eli froze.

Nico’s hand was a little unsteady but after a moment she wrote her answer on the worksheet and began reading the next problem. “Could you move your pen, Eli?” She said, looking back at her book.

“Yes… yes, of course. Sorry, Nico.”

* * *

Maki pulled her phone out of her bag as she walked out of class. Two messages from Rin, both about ramen, a message from Hanayo checking in on things, Honoka showing off some new creation at the sweets shop, and nothing from Nico.

Nothing from Nico.

She sighed.

It wasn’t really surprising, the two of them had almost made it two weeks without communicating. But still, she hadn’t realized how accustomed she was to seeing all the selfies, the emoji and emoticons cluttering the screen, random inane thoughts and everything else that filled the half dozen or more messages she usually got from the other girl.

She stopped walking near the exit and leaned up against the wall. She stared at the last message in their private chat. Nico had tried to get her attention again, which she had ignored. She sighed again and started typing.

_How is it going, Nico-chan? Are you still on the prescription pain meds? Are you changing your bandages regularly? I’m assuming your stitches are out by now. Did they give you any medicated creams or lotions to help minimize scarring? You still have an appointment or two left, right? Do you want me to go with you to any of them? Who is your PT? I miss you._

Her finger hovered over Send as she stared at the message.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Maki’s finger landed on Backspace and held until the words disappeared. Silently, she turned off the screen and placed the device in her bag. Slowly, she started trudging back to the dorm.

* * *

Nico hummed as she sprinkled the last bit of seasoning in the pot. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it felt good to cook again. She grabbed her phone and took a picture.

_Dinner’s ready! Hope you’re hungry!_

She sent the pic to Nozomi.

_Dinner’s ready! We have enough for you as well if you’re coming!_

She sent the pic to Eli.

_Oops! I made too much! Help us eat some of this feast, Maki-chan!_

Her finger hovered over Send as she stared at the message.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

“I’m home, Nicocchi!” Nozomi’s voice sounded from the entryway. “Elicchi should be here any moment. Oooo, that smells delicious.”

Nico’s finger landed on the Backspace and held until the words disappeared. Silently, she turned off the screen and placed the device on the counter. Slowly, she started plating the food for the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t know what to do with this one. It started out as three separate scenes but I got stuck on all of them, so I truncated them all and combined them. I think it turned out better this way.


	53. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the lyrics were written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Established Pairings: NozoEli, KotoUmi  
> Words: ~900  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: “The Incident”  
> The Incident  
> Aftermath  
> Camelot  
> Forgiven

“I don’t know what else to do, Elicchi.” Nozomi sighed, leaning against her fiancée.

“Do about what?” Eli asked, reaching for the remote in case she needed to pause the movie.

“Nicocchi and Maki-chan.”

The blonde paused the movie.

“Maybe you were right from the start.”

“What do you mean, Nozomi?”

“That those two wouldn’t work out. Maybe they do fight too much and it was just a matter of time before things got like this.”

Eli thought for a moment. “What do the cards tell you?”

“That’s just it, Elicchi, their usual draw isn’t coming anymore.” The spiritual girl explained. “Now things come up as ‘future uncertain,’ ‘change eminent’ or the like.” She shook her head. “I guess the bright side is that it hasn’t been anything blatantly negative, but I’m at a loss as to how to proceed.”

Eli smiled. “You just can’t leave them alone, can you?” She repeated a phrase she had heard her fiancée say so many times, though in the form of a question this time. Of course, this applied to all of µ’s. If Honoka was the driving force in keeping the group together as a whole, Nozomi was the driving force in keeping the couples together. Well, most of the couples. “Maybe it’s time to step back and let them figure things out one their own?”

“Maybe…” Nozomi conceded after a moment. “I am trying one more thing, though, and I had to call in a favor from Umi-chan to do it. She should be playing her role any day now.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “You’re having Umi help with trying to get a couple back together so as to result in romance?”

“Yeah.” The purple-haired girl giggled. “Ironic, I know. But, you know she’s getting better with those kinds of things.”

“I suppose.” Eli shrugged. “Kotori certainly had her work cut out for her.”

“I don’t think she minded.”

“Probably not. So, what is this grand, last-ditch plan of yours?”

* * *

Maki stared at the blank page before her.

What the heck was she doing?

Umi had asked for assistance in writing a song for Nico’s anniversary as a professional idol. But that wasn’t for another few months and she and Nico were in their third week of mutual silence. The whole thing reeked of Nozomi’s meddling.

 _Blast you, Nozomi! This is all your fault!_  
_You swore that you had taught me everything from this to that_  
_About love and how to avoid a spat_

Now what the heck was she doing? Rewriting the words to a song from Camelot? Wasn’t that the last movie she had watched with Nico?

While Nico preferred the tragic romance story, Maki adored the music. So maybe it wasn’t all that surprising that she would think about Camelot when she thought about Nico and music and… love…

 _Neverthless, Nozomi told me once_  
_“Never be too disturbed when you don’t understand what Nicocchi is thinking_  
_She doesn’t do it very often”_

Maki smirked. She had never been particularly fond of that one line in its original form, even if she understood the historical context. However, reworded as she had just done, it seemed fairly fitting. It was a common teasing point for her to use on Nico, after all.

 _The way to handle a Nicocchi_  
_Is to love her… simply love her…_  
_Merely love her… love her…_  
_Oh, just love her”_

Was it really that simple? Was simply loving her enough to handle a complex girl like Nico? For that matter, did she even love Nico?

Do I love Nico-chan?

The question echoed in her mind as Maki stared at the scrawled lyrics before her.

It was not a completely unfamiliar question. There was no denying that Maki had never really been the romantic type and had regularly dismissed the notion through much of her school life. As far as she was concerned, her studies, grades and her music were all far more important than something as silly as a high school crush. However, that didn’t stop other girls of µ’s from teasing her about possibly loving Nico; most often Nozomi, but Rin and Honoka got their jabs in as well. Even Nico herself liked to join in, proudly proclaiming Maki’s supposed undying love for her. So, it was impossible to avoid thinking about it entirely, right?

Do I, Nishikino Maki, love Yazawa Nico?

Do I, a surgeon in training and sole heiress to the Nishikino legacy, love a brat extraordinaire and self-proclaimed No. 1 Idol in the Universe?

Why should I love her? She can be so annoying sometimes. Especially with that stupid Nico-nii thing… but it is kind of cute… in a way… sort of… And why does she have to be so clingy? Though she is warm… And that pride of hers… but she is managing a solo idol career while attending college, who wouldn’t be proud of doing as well as she has? And… ah, geez… why am I thinking about her so much?

Do I…

Yes…

Yes, I do.

Maki inhaled sharply at the realization.

I love Nico-chan.

I love her very much.

I want to see her.

Now.

Maki tossed the sheet of paper in her desk drawer, stood up and walked quickly out of the room.

Wait.

Maki stopped in the middle of the hallway.

She’s probably still mad.

Doesn’t matter. Beg for forgiveness.

What if she doesn’t?

She will. She definitely will. We’ve fought before. We’ve made up before.

But this time was different.

Doesn’t matter. I need to see her again. I need to hear her voice again. I need to see her smile. I need to feel her warmth. I need…

“Nico-chan…” Maki uttered aloud before breaking into a run.


	54. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sure the title probably spoils things, but anyone who’s read the numbered scenes already knows what’s going to happen. (￣▽￣*)ゞ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Established Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~1.9k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: “The Incident”  
> The Incident  
> Aftermath  
> Camelot  
> Forgiven

“Hello, Maki-chan” Nozomi said, cheerfully as she picked up her phone. “It’s unusual for you to call. What’s up?”

“…” Heavy breathing could be heard on the other end of the line.

“Maki-chan?”

“Nozomi… I’m…”

“Are you alright, Maki-chan?”

“I’m coming over.”

“Alright…  Are you running here?”

“I just got on the train.”

“So what’s the occasion?”

“I need to see Nico-chan.”

“Ah, I see.” Nozomi felt a smile come to her lips. “Nicocchi will be happy to see you. But why are you telling me?”

“I need your advice.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t know what to say to her.”

“What do you want to say to her?”

“I don’t know!” Maki whined. “I thought I knew a moment ago, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Then tell her that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tell her that you don’t know what you want to say.”

“Really?”

“Nicocchi has had her own share of uncertainties these last few weeks. She’ll understand. I assure you.”

“But…”

“Just tell her, Maki-chan. Tell her everything. Tell her why you want to see her. Tell her why you ran to the train station. Tell her how you’ve been feeling these last few weeks. Tell her how you’ve felt these last few years. Everything, Maki-chan. Tell her everything.”

“I’m… not sure… I can do that…”

Nozomi laughed lightly. “Well then just tell her everything you can.”

“I’ll… try.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Maki-chan.” She paused for a breath. “So, it looks like I’m heading to Elicchi’s tonight.”

“What? No! What if I need more help?”

“You’ll be fine. Trust me.” Nozomi laughed again. “Just be honest with Nicocchi. And yourself. Tonight you need to honest with yourself more than anyone else.”

“…” Maki made a quiet, but plaintive whine.

“I’ve done what I can, Maki-chan; we all have. What happens tonight is up to you and Nicocchi. But no matter what, remember that we will continue to support you; both of you.”

“…”

“Take a deep breath and try to calm down a little. I believe you’ll soon find that everything you’re worried about now will have been for naught.”

“…”

“Have a good night, Maki-chan. I’ll look forward to hearing all about it tomorrow. All the juicy details.”

“Nozomi!”

Yet again, Nozomi laughed.

“Th-thank you…”

“You’re welcome, Maki-chan. See you.”

“Yeah, see you.”

* * *

“I’m heading out, Nicocchi!”

“Have fun with Eli.” Nico grumbled from her position on the couch. “Is that why you were laughing so much a moment ago?”

“Something like that.”

“Hmph…”

* * *

Maki stood outside the door of the apartment Nico and Nozomi shared. Her heart pounded against her chest, though not just because she had run here from the station. The battle still raged in her mind between her desperation to see Nico again and her insecurities over all the possible outcomes. After deities only know how many minutes, desperation won out and she knocked on the door.

Silence.

She knocked again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, I’m coming.” Nico’s disgruntled voice could barely be heard through the door.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal…

Nico-chan!

Maki’s arms reached out and pulled the smaller girl towards her, encircling her in a tight embrace.

Nico-chan! Nico-chan! Nico-chan!

“M-Maki…-chan…?” A quiet, questioning voice issued forth, though Nico offered no physical resistance.

Maki couldn’t tell if she wanted to sing or cry. Maybe both. Either way, she had little intent of letting go. Nico was here. And she was warm.

For someone who often complained about being cold, Nico’s small body actually gave off a surprising amount of heat. In the past, Maki had complained about said heat when the other girl was being too clingy, but over time, she had become accustomed to it. She had even researched the possible reasons behind the phenomenon, purely out of medical curiosity, of course. She was going to be a doctor, after all, she should know such things. Honestly, that was the only reason.  Of course, tonight, none of that mattered because she couldn’t get enough of Nico’s warmth.

Amidst the turbulent thoughts in Maki’s mind, one thought in particular made itself clear; this, what was happening right now, was right and what was supposed to be. She tightened her embrace.

For her part, Nico stood in shocked silence. Even after knowing her for several years now, Nico could still count on her two hands the number of times Maki had initiated a hug. And after the last few weeks of not even so much as texting one another, the embrace she found herself in was nothing short of astounding. But she absolutely was not complaining.

However, when Maki tightened the hug yet again, she found it a little bit hard to breathe. She opened her mouth to protest…

“I’m sorry.”

What.

“I’m so sorry.”

Why was Maki apologizing?

“I’m sorry, Nico-chan. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset with you. I’m sorry. I’m…”

“Maki-chan.” Nico started to squirm her way out of the hug.

“I’m sorry…”

“Maki-chan.”

“I’m sorry…” She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

“Maki.” Nico finally freed herself and placed a finger on the other girl’s lips. “Listen to me. I’ve done a lot of thinking these last few days and if there is one thing I know now, it’s that you have absolutely nothing to apologize for.”

“But…”

“I was the one who cancelled the tutoring session then brushed you off when you changed your schedule to meet mine. I was the one who did poorly on the test. I was the one who got drunk. I was the one who was injured doing something stupid. And then, I projected all of my anger and frustrations onto you and pushed you away. I mean I was pretty doped up and in a lot of pain, but still…” She sighed. “You were just being a good friend. You’ve always been a good friend to me, Maki-chan. You’ve helped me a lot and I don’t think I could ever thank you enough.”

Maki wanted to reply to make sure she took her share of the blame, as well as point out all the times Nico had helped her, but with the other girl’s finger still on her lips, she couldn’t find her voice.

“So… uhm…” Nico dropped her hands to her side and looked down. “Will you forgive me?”

Maki opened her mouth, but still nothing came out, so instead, she reached forward and pulled Nico in for another hug. As Nico finally returned the embrace, Maki felt the weeks catching up with her. She sighed and it was as though what little energy she had left escaped with her breath. But it was alright. Everything was alright. She hadn’t lost Nico after all. And that made her really, really happy. And tired…

After a few minutes, Nico pulled out of the embrace and couldn’t help but smile as Maki whimpered a little at the loss of contact. An affectionate Maki was not exactly something she was used to, but figured she could get used to it quick. She looked up at the other girl. Geez, she looks exhausted. “You want to hang out here for a bit? I’ll make some tea or something. Or, I know, maybe some of Nico’s special warmed milk?”

Maki nodded quietly.

“Alright, go ahead and grab a seat on the couch. I was watching some movie Nozomi DVR’d for me ‘cause she thought I’d like or something, but feel free to change the channel if you want. I won’t be long.”

The redhead nodded again, but instead of going to the living room as instructed, she followed the raven-haired girl into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table such that she could have a full view of the area where Nico would be working. For her part, Nico didn’t argue and went about preparing the drink she had mentioned.

“Here’s yours, Maki-chan.” Nico said, several minutes later.

“Thank you, Nico-chan.” Maki replied with a small smile as she accepted the mug.

The two made their way to the living room where Nico took her usual seat on the couch. She almost spat out her drink when Maki bypassed her own favored spot at the other end, choosing instead to sit directly beside her. Under normal circumstances, there was no doubt in Nico’s mind that she would use such an opportunity to tease the heck out of the normally more stoic girl, but tonight… tonight was different. So, without a word, she grabbed the remote and upaused the movie.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught Nico’s attention long before the credits rolled. Maki’s head drooped forward for a moment before she jerked it back up and blinked as though trying to refocus on the television. It wasn’t long, however, before her eyes fluttered shut again and her head began to lull forward again. She didn’t even notice when Nico turned off the movie.

“You’re definitely not making it home like that.” Nico said after watching the other girl for a little while. “You’re more than welcome to stay here.”

“Nnn…” Maki responded and started to lean towards the other end of the couch.

Nico got up, turned and held out a hand. “You haven’t been sleeping well lately, have you?”

“Mmm…” the redhead stared at the outstretched hand.

“C’mon.” the raven-haired girl said, reaching down to take the other girl’s hand. “You’ll sleep better in a bed, don’t you think?”

The younger girl remained quiet but offered no resistance as she let herself be led to the older girl’s bedroom. Upon arrival, she staggered toward the bed, collapsed onto it and rolled onto her side.

“I’d offer you something to wear, but what you have looks comfortable enough, right?”

Maki nodded.

“Alright, then let’s get you under the cov…” Nico cut off as she realized the other girl was already asleep. She smiled gently. “Good night, Maki-chan.” She said, pulling the blankets over both of them. “And thank you…” For coming back. For forgiving me. For being my friend. For… everything.

* * *

Warm.

Really warm.

But also soft. Why was it so warm?

Nico’s eyes opened slowly. What the heck?

She couldn’t see much in the starlit room, but she quickly determined that the cloth pressing against her face was not her blanket. Gentle, rhythmic breathing could be heard and if she concentrated, she could just barely make out the sound of a heartbeat; another calm rhythm that contrasted sharply with her own rapidly increasing beat. A quiet, unintelligible murmur emanated from above her head and she felt herself pulled even closer.

Maki was using Nico like a teddy bear.

For the briefest of moments, Nico considered attempting to escape the embrace, but dismissed the thought immediately. Maki, a girl with strong shades of tsundereness, had just spent the last few hours in full dere-mode. She had been too tired to maintain anything close to resembling her usual barriers. Waking her up now would almost be cruel.

Nico took a long, slow breath in an attempt to calm herself. After a few minutes, she realized she probably wasn’t going to fall asleep again soon, but she relaxed into the embrace anyway. Perhaps once things were comfortably back to normal between her and Maki, she could tease her about this. But for now, she was content knowing that things were at least a little better than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Nico has having a naturally high metabolism. As many metabolic reactions are exothermic, a higher metabolism will naturally give off more heat, so Nico’s body runs warm. However, due to a combination of things like low BMI, higher surface area to volume and some other random biology things I’ve run across in my time on the net, she doesn’t retain said heat very well. This is why she is often the first to complain about being cold and part of the reason she wears her trademark pink cardigan year-round.


	55. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an expansion on events mentioned briefly in HtHaN 2, and a bit more in HtHaN 3. It is the morning after Nico is forgiven for "The Incident."
> 
> This is also the first scene I have posted here on AO3 that truly begins the chapter shuffling process, as chronologically, it takes place before the scenes I have posted prior. I can only hope the measures I have taken can help alleviate the possible confusion this may cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Referenced Pairings: NozoEli, TsubaHono, RinPana, KotoUmi  
> Words: ~2.7k  
> Rating: K+  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: “First Date”  
> Morning  
> Preperation  
> First Date  
> How to End a Date

Something wasn’t right. It wasn’t as though anything was particularly wrong, just that something wasn’t right.

Maki opened her eyes slowly. This wasn’t her room. This wasn’t her bed…

Nico-chan!

That’s right! She had stayed at Nico’s apartment last night! This was Nico’s bed!

Nico-chan’s bed…

Maki’s hand slipped under her pillow and pushed it up into her face before breathing deep. Nico always smelled so good. The girl had an uncanny knack for finding the best health and beauty products despite being on a low budget. Maki had once tried to give her some expensive products as a gift, but came to learn that price was not the right way to determine what worked best, only one’s personal knowledge of what worked best for oneself. Nico had politely used the products, but Maki quickly realized that it just wasn’t the same as when Nico selected them for herself.

Maki’s eyes snapped open and she shoved the pillow away. What was she doing? What if Nico had walked in just now? How would she explain what she had been doing? Smelling her pillow? How embarrassing.

Another scent wafted up to her nose. Food. Nico’s cooking! Maki almost tripped as she caught her leg in the sheets in her haste to get out of bed. However, two steps from the bed, a wave of lethargy washed over Maki and she was reminded how much she wasn’t a morning person and how badly she needed caffeine to face the day. But food was necessary as well, so she shambled down the hall toward the kitchen.

Upon arrival, she found the older girl standing near the stove, humming as she cracked an egg into a bowl. Maki recognized the tune as one she had written, or rather, been coerced into writing, as a duet between Nico and her. As embarrassing at it had been at the time, it was definitely catchy and the fans had loved it. As though obeying the unsung lyrics, Maki found herself drawn towards the raven-haired girl until she was immediately behind her.

“W-wha… Ma-?!” Nico practically shrieked as arms wrapped around her from behind.

“I missed you.” Maki interrupted, dropping her chin down on the other girl’s shoulder.

“I… wha?” Nico sputtered.

“I missed you so much.” The redhead repeated, tightening her embrace. “These last few weeks. I really wanted to see you. I missed you.”

Nico sighed quietly and set down the utensils before moving her hands to grasp Maki’s arms. “I missed you too, Maki-chan.”

Maki was about to continue when she was interrupted by her own stomach growling loudly.

Nico laughed lightly started to remove herself from Maki’s embrace. “As much as I like this, I can’t cook if I can’t move freely. And you can’t eat if I don’t finish.”

Maki pouted, earning more laughter.

“Go sit at the table,” Nico said, making dismissive hand gestures, “I’ll be done in a little bit.”

The redhead seemed reluctant at first, but after her stomach growled again, she relented and sat down. With little else to do, she watched the raven-haired girl practically dance around the cooking area. Nico’s movements were calculated and well-practiced, but often included unnecessary flourishes as if acknowledging that she was being observed and was all too happy to show off her skills. On a normal day, Maki would call her out on this behavior in some snide way, but today was different. Today she was content just watching.

Maki felt her mind wandering. This was the best time to do this, right? Nozomi had been right when she pointed out that they couldn’t continue avoiding things, but did it have to be done so soon? No, that wasn’t right, it wasn’t too soon. If anything, it was long overdue. It needed to happen. Now.

“Here ya go!” Nico sang, setting a plate in front of Maki.

The redhead jolted back to reality and stared at the food. She breathed in slowly, savoring the smell as her mouth watered.

The raven-haired girl giggled and took a seat on the other side of the small table.

Maki was torn. A part of her wanted to shove the food down her throat as quickly as possible, not only to sate her hunger, but also to get to the next part sooner. Another part of her wanted to slowly savor Nico’s cooking, which she hadn’t had the luxury of enjoying for over a month. Ultimately she met both desires in the middle, though slightly favoring speed, as she realized that it wouldn’t be the last time she would be able to enjoy Nico’s cooking. At least that’s what she hoped.

“Nico-chan.” Maki said upon swallowing the last bite.

“Mmfh?” Nico looked up, having just taken a sizable mouthful. She almost choked when her eyes met the intense stare from the other girl. Nico knew that expression. Though vivid, it wasn’t mean or judging, rather, if anything, it was closer to pleading. Maki wanted to talk about something very important to her. She chewed quickly and swallowed a bit too soon, causing herself to almost choke again. Grabbing her water glass, she downed a good half before setting it down a bit too hard and wiping her mouth, crudely with the back of her hand. “What’s up?”

Maki took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. “I want to say thank you.” She said, opening them again.

Nico smirked. “It’s just a simple breakf…”

“Well for that too.” Maki interrupted. “But what I mean is, thank you for all the effort you have put in to keep in touch with me all this time.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You’ve done just as much, Maki-chan.” She pointed out.

“Yes, I know.” Maki affirmed with a nod. “But please hear me out. It… it’s really meant a lot to me.” She glanced down for a moment. “I like talking with you, and spending time with you.”

A gentle smile formed on Nico’s lips but she decided to keep quiet and let Maki continue.

“I know Honoka has always pushed to make sure we’ve all kept in contact, you know, with the LINE chat and reunions and what not. But you’ve done far more with me, for me, and I really want you to know how much I appreciate it. These last few weeks were…” she paused and glanced down again, “I… I didn’t like them. At all.”

Nico frowned at the memories. She hadn’t exactly been thrilled with the last few weeks either.

“You know, after a busy day with classes, I would check my phone on my way to my locker and would always find some little message from you. Sometimes just one of your silly little emoji things. But it always made me smile. And I liked being able to talk to you when we could. But I really, really liked being able to meet and actually spend time with you. I really like that. I don’t want to do what we did again. I mean a day or two, whatever, but not that again.”

The twintailed girl opened her mouth, but hesitated, unsure if the pause was meant for her to reply or not.

“But I realized something.”

Nope, not quite yet.

“I realized that what we have, as much as I like it, I want more. I want to talk with you more. I want to spend more time with you. I want… I want more.”

Maybe now? “More…?” Nico prompted.

Maki’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t know. Just more…”

The gears in Nico’s mind were spinning wildly, but something clicked after a moment. “Do you mean, like… dating?”

“Yes!” Maki said quickly. “I mean no! I mean…” she blushed, “I… I don’t know? Maybe?”

Nico felt her pulse quicken. Certainly the idea of dating Maki had crossed her mind a few times. Alright, maybe more than a few times. Gods knew they practically were already. But to hear that maybe Maki was feeling the same way made her feel… good? Well, definitely more than a bit excited.

“I don’t know.” Maki continued, her hand moving up to play with her hair in a not-so-subtle attempt to hide her embarrassment. “I just…” She took in a breath. “Well, Rin and Hanayo have been ‘dating’ since like middle school, or at least before high school and before they met the rest of us. Eli and Nozomi started dating their first year in high school. Tsubasa waited until Honoka graduated before asking her out. And Kotori finally convinced Umi to be… what did she call it again, an ‘official couple’ or whatever. And I just look at them and see how happy they all are and… I… I guess I’m jealous. I want to be that happy too. But…” she glanced up sheepishly, “I… I want that happiness with you.”

Nico’s breath caught in her throat.

“But only if you want to.” Maki suddenly added. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Only if you’re OK dating someone like me.”

What. Nico almost choked on her own saliva. “What the heck are you talking about Maki?” She forced out, a bit harsher than she intended as she tried to keep herself from coughing. “If I’m ‘OK’ dating someone like you? Anyone would be honored to date someone like you! You’re amazing! I’m more surprised someone like you would want to date someone like me!”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Maki asked, turning her head slightly to the side and furrowing her eyebrows. Her voice was devoid of any sarcasm, seeming instead to be honestly confused.

“Because I’m… well…” Oh. So it would seem they both had their own insecurities. Nico made a mental note to work on these in the near future. After all, as the older of the two, it was her responsibility to take care of such things, right?

“Nico-chan?”

Nico snapped back to reality. “Yes.” She said, smiling. “Yes. I’ll go out with you, Maki-chan.”

Maki smiled back.

“Although…” Nico sighed. “It’s not always going to be easy, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know, if I become…” No. “When I become a professional idol, I’m going to go on tours. I’m going to have to travel a lot. I won’t be around much.”

“When I start my residence at the hospital, I will be working long hours. I probably won’t be around much either.”

Nico pursed her lips. She hadn’t considered that fact. “So… we’ll just have to make the best of what little time we do have together…”

Maki laughed lightly. “That’s pretty much what we do now.”

Fair point. “So not much will change then…”

“No.” Maki said firmly. “It will change. Because we’ll actually be dating. We’ll be an… official couple…”

Nico snorted. “I think the fans already believe we are. Probably have for years…”

“I don’t care about the fans.”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t care about what the fans think.” Maki corrected herself, blushing. “I… I care what you think. I care if you think we’re dating.”

Nico laughed. “I thought I just agreed. But, OK, I’ll make it more ‘official.’” She dropped her voice on the last word in a poor imitation of Maki’s voice. “I, Yazawa Nico,” she placed her hand on her chest in an overly dramatic manner, “want to officially date Nishikino Maki.”

Maki rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Hey, we should go on a date!”

“Alright.” Maki quickly agreed. “Papa was just talking about a new Italian restaurant that opened nearby, we could go for dinner…”

“No, not dinner.” Nico interrupted. “I mean now. We should go on a date now!”

“Now?”

“Yes.” Nico reached across the table to grab Maki’s hands. “Let’s go on a date now!”

“But…” Maki remained rooted in her seat. “I have class in…” She glanced at the clock… Oh, gods! How was it that late already?! How did she sleep so long? There were only a few minutes left in her first class of the day. Also, even if she left now and ran the entire way, she would still be late for her second class.

“Oh, who cares about class?” Nico let go of one of the other girl’s hands to make a dismissive motion with her own. “I know your study habits, Maki-chan. You’ve probably read like three chapters ahead and nothing covered in class today will be new for you.”

Maki opened her mouth to correct Nico in that she was actually five chapters ahead, and that was after almost three weeks of not studying much at all. She closed her mouth as she realized that fact would only further prove the point. Instead, she said, “And you have class as well, I believe.”

Nico made more dismissive motions. “Oh, don’t you worry about Nico. The Number One Idol in the Universe always finds a way to get by.”

Maki scoffed. “Yeah, by relying on me to tutor her. Isn’t it shameful to have a tutor who is two years behind you?”

“You know you like it, Maki-chan.” Nico said in a sing-song voice. “Besides, I get help from Nozomi too. Sometimes even Eli.” She puffed out her chest. “So there.”

Maki wanted to slap her forehead. Only Nico could find a way to brag about something that actually weakened her own argument.

“So c’mon!” Nico said again, bouncing with excitement. “Let’s go on a date! Let’s go! We need to go shopping!”

“Shopping?”

“If we’re gonna be an official couple, then we need matching stuff! You know, like bracelets or earrings or charms or cute little trinkets. Maybe matching phone straps!”

“Or matching phones…”

Nico laughed. “Maybe not that far, Maki-chan. I can’t afford a new one yet.”

“I’ll buy them.”

Nico blinked. The possible perks of dating a rich girl like Maki was something Nico had barely considered, primarily because Maki didn’t usually behave like most of the other rich girls she knew.

Most of the wealthy people Nico knew either flaunted their money or thought they were better than those with less, though often both. However, when she had first met Maki, she seemed all but clueless about the financial discrepancies between her family and those of her friends. As time went by and Maki learned more, instead of getting prideful about it, she actually became embarrassed. She often dismissed the subject when it came up, almost as though she was concerned that her friends would shun her if the differences became too apparent.

This was of course not to say that Maki was not a prideful young woman. On the contrary, Maki was quite capable of being very haughty and vain. However, her pride focused more on her intelligence and prodigy level musical skills, things she had put a lot of time and effort into refining and maintaining. Thus, in Nico’s eyes, it was pride that was well earned.

And with the way she had so innocently offered, Nico had to admit it was tempting to accept. So long as she didn’t let Maki try to pay for everything, indulging every once in a while, wouldn’t be that bad, right? Besides, a better phone would make it that much easier to keep in touch with Maki. Maybe one that didn’t lag so much in group chats or when she wanted to send Maki cute pictures she had taken or found. And more communication was a big part of this whole thing, right?

“Alright,” She agreed after a moment. “New phones it is. But we can’t get them by staying here! Let’s go!” She pulled on Maki’s arm again.

“Wait.” Maki continued to resist. She looked down at herself. “I’m… We’re not really dressed for a date…”

Nico looked down at herself as well. Maki had a very good point. Neither of them were dressed to face the general public, much less go on date. She pursed her lips for a second. “Alright. An hour. Let’s meet in front of the station in an hour. Think you can do that?”

Maki nodded. “Alright.” She stood and made her way to the door. “See you in an hour then.”

“Yeah. In an hour.”


	56. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has suggested they go on a first date, but Maki pointed out that they were not properly dressed yet. They now have an hour to get ready.
> 
> First written appearance of an OC, though it may not be the first in the overall timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: “First Date”  
> Morning  
> Preperation  
> First Date  
> How to End a Date

A date!

A date with Nico-chan!

Maki couldn’t decide if she wanted to run, skip or just stop and shout at the top of her lungs. Maybe she could sing, or at least hum a bit.

A date! She smiled.

Her first date. She slowed down.

Her first date with Nico-chan… She stopped in her tracks.

Oh gods…

She looked down at herself again. Oh gods…

Her first date. She glanced at her watch. Oh gods…

She started running again.

* * *

A date with Maki-chan…

Nico hadn’t moved from her spot since Maki had left. She just sat with her back against the door, staring blankly as her mind reeled.

She was shaken from her thoughts when the door started to open, but jammed against her.

“Wha…?” Nozomi’s voice came from the hallway. “Nicocchi, are you there?” She called into the apartment. “There’s something blocking the door!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Nico scrambled to her feet to get out of the way.

“What were you doing there?” The purple-haired girl asked with a strange expression.

“Nothing!” Nico spluttered. “I was just thinking… about something…”

“Where’s Maki-chan?”

“What?”

“Maki-chan stayed here last night, right? I saw her shoes by the door.”

“Uh… yeah…”

Nozomi smiled. “So you two finally made up?”

“Yeah.”

The smile turned mischievous. “You know, I didn’t see her on the couch… did you do more than just make up?”

“No!” Nico almost shouted. “We just slept! Just. Slept. Geez…” She crossed her arms irritably. “She looked exhausted, so I figured she would be more comfortable on a bed.”

“Your bed, specifically.”

“Yes. My bed.” Nico growled. “So what.”

“So where is she now? Don’t tell me you broke up again already?”

Nico sighed. “Is that really what you think of us? We just start dating and we break up right…” She snapped her mouth shut and her eyes went wide as she realized what she had just admitted.

However, instead of staying mischievous, Nozomi’s smile quickly broadened and turned more genuine. “Congratulations!”

Nico, who had been preparing for more teasing, just gaped back.

“It’s about time you finally asked her.”

“I, uh… she actually asked me…”

“That’s fine too.” Nozomi chuckled. “The end result is the same. So when is your first date?”

“Uhm… In less than an hour…”

The purple haired girl furrowed her brow. “Then you should be getting ready, Nicocchi, not sitting next to the door.”

Nico cursed. “You’re right!” Her hands suddenly flew up to her head. “Why did I say an hour?” She clenched her fingers into her hair. “There’s no way I can get ready in that amount of time! Not first date  ready!”

“I could text her to say you need more time…” Nozomi offered.

“No! I said an hour. I’m not backing down on that. I just…”

Nozomi laughed again. “Tell you what, Nicocchi, you go take a shower, and I’ll pick out something for you to wear, then I can help you with your hair. It’ll go quicker that way, right?”

“Alright.” Nico agreed, turning. “Thanks!” She scurried off towards the bathroom, but a moment later, she stuck her head back out. “You’re not going to pick out anything… inappropriate, are you?” She glared at the other girl.

Nozomi laughed even harder. “Nicocchi, I don’t think anything of mine would fit you. You’re too… petite.”

Nico cursed again and made a rather rude gesture with her hands. “Whatever. Pick out something Maki-chan will think is cute on me.” She disappeared back into the bathroom.

“That doesn’t really narrow it down, Nicocchi.” Nozomi murmured to herself as she opened the door her own room.  “Thankfully, I have just the thing…”

* * *

 “Nishikino-san?”

“Buweee?!” Maki jerked her head towards the door of her dorm room.

“You’re not the type to leave your door open.” Her RA pointed out. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine.” Maki said quickly, returning her attention to the clothes in front of her before pulling a blouse off of its hanger and tossing it behind her.

“Don’t you have class right now?” the other girl asked, staring at the growing pile of discarded clothes in the middle of the room.

“Mmm…” was all of Maki’s reply as she tossed another garment.

“You’ve been skipping a lot of classes lately, that’s not exactly what I would have expected from you.”

“…”

“I mean, I know you’ve been a bit out of it for a while after you and Yazawa-san had that big fight.”

“W-W-What?!” That caught Maki’s attention.

“Oh, come on, half the campus knows about that. µ’s may have broken up, but you guys are still famous among us fans. Word gets around quick when stuff like that happens.”

“…” Maki’s cheeks flushed.

“But today, you seem different. You seem a bit panicked, but not in a bad way, more in an excited way, as if you’re anticipating something good.” She pounded a fist into an open palm. “You’re going on a date with Yazawa-san, aren’t you?”

Maki opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a moment, she glanced down and slumped her shoulders. “Yeah…” There was no point in denying it.

“That’s awesome!” Her RA exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. “The final couple of µ’s and A-RISE finally becomes official!”

“Thanks?” Maki tried to smile though her embarrassment.

“Need help picking something out?”

“Maybe? I’m not sure I really brought anything here that’s worthy of a date, much less a first…”

“A first date with Yazawa-san? Hrm…” Her RA stared at what was left on the rail for a moment, and then turned her eyes back to Maki. “You know, I think we’re pretty close in size. Maybe I can lend you something?”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to…”

The RA laughed. “I know some people like you came here to study, but some people like me came to party. I have plenty of outfits that are sure to make Yazawa-san’s eyes bug out.”

“That’s… not really…”

“Oh come on, this is your first date! You have to go all out!”

“We’re just going shopping…”

“Bah! I know you want to look good for her, otherwise you wouldn’t be in here throwing your stuff all over the place.” She smiled. “Tell you what, just take a quick look. If we can’t find something in ten minutes, you can go back to scrounging around in what you brought.”

“… Alright…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since I wrote this scene and I still have no idea how much I will end up including Maki's RA in the overall plot. As such I've yet assign her a hair or eye color or even a name. I've given her measurements close to college-age Maki,* but that was more for plot reasons than anything else; she's a handy plot device to have around for the time being.
> 
> *whatever those are... still taller than Nico, much to the idol's dismay.


	57. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place shortly after Preparation. As the chapter title implies, it is Nico and Maki's first date. Things do not exactly go as planned, but that's pretty much par for the course with this pair. But the question is always whether things end up better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.9k  
> Rating: G+  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: “First Date”  
> Morning  
> Preperation  
> First Date  
> How to End a Date

Nico spotted Maki right away. Of course the fact that Maki was taller and had flame red hair helped her stand out, but that wasn’t all that stood out and Nico had to make a conscious effort not to let her jaw drop. Maki had always been at least somewhat fashion conscious and with her wealth, could procure any article of clothing that suited her fancy. But she had never been the type to wear outfits that really accentuated, well, anything. Certainly the skirts they wore on stage were short and the outfits overall were overly flashy, but that was all part and parcel of being an idol; it wasn’t like Maki wore that stuff every day. Nico couldn’t, for the life of her, remember a time Maki had intentionally chosen to wear such a low cut blouse and it took all of her willpower to keep her eyes up.

“Maki-chan! Over here!”

Maki stopped the moment her gaze fell on Nico. With as much as the older girl played up the cutesy act, it was easy, even for someone who saw her often, to forget that she was capable of looking and behaving more mature. Even just leaving her hair down was enough to make her look closer to her actual age. Maki knew it was impolite to stare, but seriously, how could she not? The dress Nico wore was fairly simple, but the way it hugged her hips begged the eyes to focus there. They were just shopping, right?

“Entranced by Nico-nii’s beauty?” Nico couldn’t help but tease as she shifted her hips back and forth.

Maki snapped her chin up and looked ready to vehemently deny staring. However, after a moment, a soft shade of pink dusted her cheeks and she glanced down. “Yeah… actually…” She admitted.

Nico was taken aback. She had been fully prepared to continue the usual banter, not for Maki to give in so easily. It was highly uncharacteristic, but at the same time, kind of nice. It also meant that… Nico felt her own cheeks getting warm. “You…” her voice cracked and she had to clear her throat before continuing. “You… look nice.”

“Thanks.” Maki replied, blushing more. “You do too.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear that before.”

“Oh, yeah…” the redhead pulled at the hem of her blouse as she inspected her outfit. “My R.A. let me borrow it because I didn’t really bring anything with me to the dorm.”

“Ah, I see,” the raven-haired girl gave her new girlfriend another look over, “remind me to thank her…” She almost bit her tongue as she realized she had just spoken her thoughts aloud.

If Maki had heard, she didn’t respond, and instead was looking again at Nico’s dress. “You haven’t worn that before either.” She pointed out.

“Nozomi bought it for me.” Nico admitted. “Apparently the cards told her I would need it soon…”

“I see.” Maki made a mental note to thank the spiritual girl, but was sure not to embarrass herself by speaking it like Nico had just done a moment ago.

“So, uhm…” Nico idly tapped the toe of her shoe against the ground, “where to?”

Maki pursed her lips. “This was your idea, so…”

“Right, uhm, there’s a mobile store a few stations down?”

“Alright.” Maki nodded.

Nico smiled and reached out to take the other girl’s hand. “Then let’s get going.”

* * *

“Well, well,” a voice said as they exited the store, “if it isn’t NicoMaki, the most ‘Official Unofficial Couple’ of µ’s”

“What the hell do you want, Etsuko?” Nico asked, placing a hand on her hip.

“My, is that anyway to greet a fan?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Nico’s voice jumped an octave as she donned her idol persona, “is this better? Nico Nico nii~…”

“Can it.”

“Just as well.” Nico’s voice dropped back to normal. “I’d hardly call you a fan anyway.”

“Any more than I’d call you an idol.”

“Hmph!” Nico snapped her head to the side and pursed her lips.

“Uhm, excuse me,” Maki spoke up, “but who are you?”

“Me?” the other girl placed a hand on her chest, almost as dramatically as Nico usually would. “Why, I am none other than Etsuko, the greatest idol in the world!”

“Ha!” Nico forced out a laugh.

Maki furrowed her brow. “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of you.” She said honestly. With as much idol music to which Nico had made her listen, and with as much as Nico and Hanayo talked, it was rather impressive that Maki had never heard mention of any given idol in the industry, much less one claiming to be the greatest.

“Probably because Yazawa only has you listen to her crap.” Etsuko crossed her arms.

Maki bristled. “I listen to whatever I want, thank you very much. And Nico-chan’s music isn’t crap.”

Etsuko glared at Nico. “Having your girlfriend defend you? How pathetic.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Nico stated flatly. “You know as well as I do that idols can’t date.” She raised her hands and struck her signature pose. “Besides, Nico-nii~ belongs to everyone!” she temporarily slipped back into her persona.

“You two are pretty gussied up for just shopping.” Etsuko said, raising an eyebrow. “Looks to me like you’re on a date.”

“Isn’t it normal to wear stuff like this when going to a fancy restaurant?” Nico asked, placing a finger to her lips as she was still in idol mode.

“So it is a date.”

“Well Eli and Nozomi were supposed to join us, but they bailed at the last minute.” Nico lied. “But just because they don’t want to come doesn’t mean Maki-chan and I have to change our plans.”

“So the poor little Yazawa is forcing her rich girlfriend to buy her dinner?” Etsuko wasn’t letting up.

“For God’s sake, she’s not my girlfriend!” Nico threw up her arms in exasperation. “We’re friends! Just. Friends. Get that through your thick skull already! Geez!”

“Well if you wanna save your relationship, you should probably go after your girlfriend.”

“Wha?” Nico glanced back just in time to see a flash of red hair enter a nearby store. “Wait, Maki-chan!” she called futilely, reaching out. She turned to glare at the remaining girl. “This isn’t over.” She said, pointing a finger at her.

“Of course it isn’t.” Etsuko replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And from now on, leave Maki-chan out of this. She’s done nothing to you.” She took a step closer. “I know you have some big beef with me and I get that; we’ve had our little fights online and whatever. So come after me all you want, but leave the other girls out of it. I’m the only idol left from µ’s, so I should be the one and only target of your petty jealousy. Got it?”

“Petty jea…”

Nico took another step and leaned in so she was barely an inch from the other girl’s face. “Got it?”

“Whatever.” Etsuko said, shoving the shorter girl away. “Go find your girlfriend and save your relationship. Sorry for ruining your date.”

“You don’t sound very sorry…”

“Probably because I’m not.”

“Glad we got that cleared up.” With that, Nico turned on her heel and walked swiftly towards the door she thought she had seen Maki enter.

* * *

“Say,” Nico said, approaching a store clerk, “did a redheaded girl about so high,” she held her had a few inches above her head, “just come in here?”

“Yeah, over there.” The young woman replied, pointing towards the changing rooms.

“Thanks!” the raven-haired girl replied as cheerfully as she could, given the circumstances. “Maki-chan?” she asked softly, tapping on the only closed door in the area.

“…”

“Maki-chan, please unlock the door.”

“…”

“Look… I’m… I’m sorry you had to see that. I knew it would come up sooner or later, but…” she sighed, “I just didn’t think it would happen today of all days. I’m really sorry.”

The sound of the door latch being opened was almost inaudible, and Nico may have missed it had she not been listening for it. After a moment, it was clear that unlocking the door was all Maki intended to do, so Nico gently opened it herself and slipped inside. Maki stood facing the corner with her head down and shoulders slumped, like a child being punished.

“Maki-chan…?” Nico couldn’t quite tell if the other girl was angry or sad, though after a moment, she realized she was probably both.

“It hurt…” Maki murmured.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry.” Nico sighed again. “I told you dating me wouldn’t be easy. Any company worth signing with has a strict no dating policy.” She lowered her voice even more, while trying to listen for activity nearby. “So if I want to become a professional idol, we have to keep our relationship a secret, alright?”

“I know that…”

“Then…”

“I…” Maki took a quivering breath and clenched her fists. “I guess I just didn’t realize how unprepared I was to actually hear someone say it; to deny that we are dating. To hear you say it…”

“…”

“I’m sorry for running away like that…”

“I can’t say I blame you, really.”

“…”

“Well, anyway, sorry for ruining our first date.” Nico turned towards the door. “Thanks for the phone, by the way. I’ll use it to call you sometime tomorrow or something.”

Just as her hand reached the handle, she felt something tug at the back of her dress.

“We… still haven’t found matching phone straps…”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Nico’s mouth. “You’re right.” She agreed, turning and quickly pulling the taller girl into an embrace.

“Ni… Nico-chan?”

“Thank you.”

“…?”

“Thank you for putting up with someone like me.”

“I… uhm… you’re welcome?” Though her tone was confused, Maki still reciprocated the hug.

Nico felt a surge of happiness and she gave Maki one more squeeze before pulling away. “C’mon!” she said, grabbing the redhead’s wrist. “Let’s go find some cute straps!” But when she made for the door again, she felt resistance. “Maki-chan?”

“Do you want to go to that Italian place after this?” Maki asked quietly.

“What?”

“Well, you told that Etsuka girl that we were going to a fancy restaurant. I’m assuming you meant that one, right?”

“Her name is Etsuko.” Nico corrected. “You’ll probably see her around more as I get more famous. But yeah, that was the place I had in mind, but only because you mentioned it earlier today. We don’t really have to go if you don’t want to.”

“But I do want to go.” Maki said, finally starting to smile. “I read a review recently that said they make the best tomato soup in the area.”

“Ahhh…” Nico raised her chin as though making some grand discovery. “Your true motives have been revealed!” She pressed a finger to Maki’s nose. “You just want more tomatoes! After all, everyone knows Maki-chan likes tomatoes more than Nico!”

Maki deadpanned. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope!” Nico grinned. “Now c’mon!” She opened the door. “Time’s a wastin’! I’m starting to get hungry thinking about food, so we’re going to have to hurry to find those straps.”

Maki’s smile returned again. “Alright.” She replied, letting her insistent senior pull her out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki liking tomatoes more than Nico is a reference to a interview posted in Dengeki G’s magazine. [A translation can be found here.](http://dorple.tumblr.com/post/128036518002/extracts-from-the-qa-column-of-dengeki-gs) I'm taking it as canon in HtHaN and I'm all but certain I will bring it up again, because it amuses me greatly.  
> I have some basic ideas of what I want to do with Etsuko, though like Maki's RA, she still lacks any descriptive characteristics. At least the OC got a name this time, so there's that.


	58. How to End a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date is coming to an end, but other firsts await. And some seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Secondary Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~4.4k  
> Rating: T, I guess  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: “First Date”  
> Morning  
> Preperation  
> First Date  
> How to End a Date

“You’re kidding right?” Maki said in disbelief. “Hanayo said that?”

“Yup.” Nico confirmed with a nod before opening the door to the apartment complex.

“Hanayo.” Maki repeated, moving past the other girl who was holding the door for her.

“Mmhmm.” Nico let the door close behind her and bounced the few steps over to catch up. “You’ve seen her when she gets serious about idols.”

“Well yeah, but…”

“She’s even more intense online, but always civil and polite.” Nico explained. “And she doesn’t take kindly to cyberbullies. She and I had a few heated encounters back before we both joined µ’s; back when I was a bit more…” She hesitated as she considered the right term.

“Troll’ish?”

The older girl balked. “Maki-chan knows that a troll is?” She feigned extreme surprise.

Maki returned a deadpan stare. “I know of them because people have talked about them, but you know how little time I have for all that forumy, gossipy, socially media stuff.” She flipped her hair as though to physically represent her dismissal of what she felt to be rather droll pastime.

Nico smirked at the other girl’s choice of words. “A~nyway,” She continued. “Etsuko and I used to be a kind of team…”

“A troll team?” Maki raised an eyebrow.

Nico pursed her lips at the interruption but otherwise ignored it. “I mean it wasn’t anything official; we didn’t have any sort of special agreement or anything. But we were both highly critical of idol groups and would often play off each other’s comments. I suppose we may have taken things a bit too far a few times.” Nico sighed at the memories. “But all that changed when you guys dragged me into µ’s.”

“Dragged?”

“Kicking and screaming.” Nico grinned.

Maki rolled her eyes.

“So Etsuko took it as some sort of traitorous act when I started singing µ’s praises instead of bashing them.” Nico shrugged. “And apparently it was some sort of grave injustice when we started getting popular while she was still struggling.”

“And you said she’s always been like that?”

“A jaded jerkass? Pretty much.” Nico nodded. “It’s probably why she and I got along at first. But then things changed.”

“And now she’s gunning for you?”

“She’s always been gunning for me, well for µ’s in general, really.”

“And how come I’m only now hearing of her?”

“Because Hanayo and I didn’t want to raise a fuss about it. She mainly stuck to slinging barbs in the comments sections of our videos on YouTube or threads about us on the forums; she never confronted any of us in person.”

“I see…”

“I mean I saw her in the audience of a few of our lives, but she always left early and never did anything.”

“Strange…”

“Nozomi found out about her at some point.”

“Of course…”

“But by that time, we had enough fans backing us up that her negative comments were quickly buried and her more threatening ones were reported and deleted. So again, we just didn’t feel it necessary to stress out anyone about it.”

“So meeting her today…”

“Was just a coincidence.” Nico shook her head. “A really unfortunate coincidence. So like I said, you’ll probably see her skulking around as I continue to shine as an idol, but so long as she sticks to online stuff, it’s best to just ignore her.”

“She confronted us today in person.”

“It was just a one-off.” I hope… “Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright…”

“Well, here we are.” Nico said as the pair arrived at the door to her apartment. She turned to Maki with a smile. “Thanks for coming with me today, I had a lot of fun.”

Maki returned the smile. “I did as well.”

“And thanks for an amazing dinner. We should go there again sometime.”

“Definitely.”

“But next time I’ll get the check.”

“It was my idea to go.” Maki pointed out. “Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s only fair.”

“That’s fine but…” Maki paused for a moment before continuing at a lower volume. “I’d rather you just cook for me…” She admitted.

“Well I suppose I could do that.” Nico’s smile grew. “But I’d probably have to cook like five or six meals to match that price.”

“I’d… be alright with that…” Maki’s hand reached up to twirl a strand of hair.

Nico couldn’t help but laugh at that. Truth be told, she loved the fact that Maki liked her cooking so much. Still giggling, she started fishing for her keys in her purse. As her fingers found the collection of trinkets on the ring, a thought crossed her mind. Was it too soon? Technically, this had only been their first date, but considering the circumstances, maybe an exception was in order? She fidgeted with the keys as soon as her hand was back out in the open and immediately chastised herself for it; Maki wasn’t the type to pick up on subtle gestures like that. If Nico wanted to do this, she would have to be more blunt. But what did Maki want to do?

Nico stole a glance at the redhead beside her. The younger girl was on the tail end of recovering from her mild embarrassment from her recent admission. As such, she was standing quietly, her attention not seeming to be focused on anything in particular. Nico’s gaze moved down from lavender eyes to lips that had just a bit of sheen to them… Did Maki’s RA suggest the use of gloss?

Unconsciously, Nico licked her own lips.

“Hmm?” Maki blinked, apparently having caught the motion.

Nico’s heartrate spiked as her eyes met Maki’s. By the gods, why couldn’t she move forward? The movies always made it look so easy; the girl just flutters her eyes, tilts her head up and the guy leans down and… When did Nico actually take that step forward? She didn’t remember doing that. She heard Maki’s breath hitch. Did she know Nico’s intentions?

Wait, what was the proper procedure? Should she ask first? Should she just take the lead like and grab Maki? Nico’s mind whirled. She had read dozens of different methods claiming to be the right way to do this and she couldn’t remember a single one.

Just do it already!

Soft.

Nico heard a gasp and her eyes snapped open. When had she closed them? Her vision focused in time to see Maki stake a step back as her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes were wide in panic.

Oh no… Had she taken things too fast? Nico couldn’t even remember the entire thing clearly; it really had occurred to fast. But there was a residual tingle on her lips and she resisted the urge to touch them.

“I’m sorry…” Maki uttered after an awkward moment of silence.

Nico blinked. Maki was apologizing again? “What?”

“It’s j-just you were…” the redhead started to stutter. “And I th-thought… uhm… maybe I…”

So she had discerned Nico’s intentions. Perhaps she wasn’t as dense as Nico tended to think. “It’s fine, Maki-chan.” The raven-haired girl assured, closing the distance between them. “I was worried I scared you.”

“No.” Maki shook her head slightly. “Actually… uhm…”

“Do you want to maybe…” Nico couldn’t help a fair bit of hopefulness in her tone “try that again?”

“…” Maki merely nodded.

Without another word, Nico reached up and placed a hand on Maki’s cheek, smiling as the taller girl pushed a little into the touch. She drew her hand slowly back towards herself and the redhead followed obediently. Oh gods, this was really going to happen. Maki’s eyes fluttered shut as the distance between them was reduced to mere centimeters.

Oh gods. Oh gods…

Everything within Nico was on high alert, determined not to miss a single sensation as she had so carelessly done the first time.

Contact.

And there it was. Nico was kissing Maki. She was finally kissing the girl she had dreamed of kissing for years. And it was glorious… but…

…

Now what?

What was the next move? Maki was motionless; not tense, but definitely not relaxed either. It was up to Nico. But what?

More.

Closer. More contact.

With that thought in mind, Nico rolled up onto her toes to push upward and deeper into the kiss. She would not soon forget the sound Maki made in response and it caused her to slip both arms around the taller girl’s neck and to pull her down. Finally, Maki took the hint and wrapped her arms around Nico’s lower back to press their bodies closer as well.

So this was what Hollywood made such a big deal about? Nico understood now.

Air.

As much as Nico wanted this moment to continue indefinitely, apparently her body still needed oxygen. Reluctantly, she pulled away and immediately started breathing heavily.

Now there was a sight she had never seen before. Maki’s eyes were completely unfocused and she seemed to be looking almost through Nico as they both recovered. Nico was aware that she was probably staring, but she didn’t care, she wanted to enjoy this.

Then Maki’s eyes changed. Focused and frantic, they searched the area as her cheeks reddened. She let go of Nico and stepped back, still glancing about.

Nico was about to ask about the problem when it hit her; they were still standing outside her apartment. In the open. In public. Where anyone could see. And right after she had just vehemently denied to Etsuko that the two of them were dating. And after reminding Maki that they would have to keep their relationship a secret. Nico couldn’t help wincing as she also scanned the area for possible witnesses. Geez, she was going to have to be more careful in the future or she wouldn’t be an idol for very long.

“It’s alright, Maki-chan.” Nico finally spoke up, placing a hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “I don’t think anyone saw us. This place is pretty quite this time of night during the week.”

“I’m sorry.” Maki responded.

Nico shook her head. “I said it’s fine. We’ll just be more cautious next time.”

“Next time…” Maki’s hand moved again to her lips.

“Of course next time.” Nico couldn’t help smiling. “I’m looking forward to a lot of next times. And you should to.”

“Who said I’m not?”

“Nobody. I was just making sure you know what a privilege it is to do such things with the No. 1 Idol in the Universe.”

“Good night, Nico-chan.” Maki deadpanned, before turning.

Ask her! Ask her now!

“Maki-chan.”

The redhead paused.

“Do you, uhm…” Nico paused. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Maki turned, and was is Nico’s imagination or did the redhead almost skip on her way back? Either way, there was no mistaking the smile on the younger girl’s face as she came to a stop in front of Nico.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” the older girl couldn’t help a bit of a teasing tone.

Maki blushed a little. “Yeah. Yes. I mean…”

“Alright,” Nico replied, digging for her keys again. When did she put them back in her purse? “Let’s see what Nozomi and Eli are up to.”

“They’re here?”

“Probably.” Nico shrugged. “Is that a problem?”

“Not really…”

“Eli only has a few early classes during the week, so she usually stays here when she doesn’t.” Nico sighed. “But knowing Nozomi, she’s probably already told Eli about us. So even if Eli did have early classes, they’d both probably want to be here tonight so they could be the first to congratulate us.”

“I see.” Maki chuckled at the realization that they were probably in for some teasing, but it was nice to know their friends cared about their wellbeing. “Then I guess we shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“I suppose.” Nico finally slid the key in the door and unlocked it. “Let’s get this over with.” She opened the door and entered with Maki in tow. “I’m home.” She said as soon as the door closed.

“Welcome back, Nicocchi.” Nozomi responded from the living room. A moment later, her head poked out from around the corner. “Ah, Maki-chan’s here too!” She grinned. “Welcome! How was the date?”

“It was amazing.” Nico’s voice slipped up almost an octave. “But when you consider that the likes of Maki-chan and I were involved, that much should be obvious.” She made a dramatic show of indicating herself and her girlfriend.

Maki opened her mouth to offer her standard rebuttal, but closed it when she realized Nico had uncharacteristically included her in her bragging. Instead she smiled and said, “It was fun.”

“So I heard the good news.” Eli said, walking into the entryway. “Congratulations, you two. You know you had us all worried there for a while there.”

“Sorry…” The new couple responded in unison.

“But you made it through and are together now.” Nozomi laughed. “That’s what’s important.”

“Oh, we did run into Etsuko…” Nico turned towards the purple-haired girl.

“Oh dear.” Nozomi placed a hand on her cheek. “Did she figure it out?”

“I denied it, but we’re going to need to be careful.”

“So no more kissing in the hallway?”

“What?!”

“Your lips are swollen.” Nozomi said with a wink. “So are Maki’s.”

“Who is Etsuko?” Eli asked, trying to change the subject to spare her friends further embarrassment.

“She’s complicated. I’ll explain later, Elicchi.” The spiritual girl turned her attention back to the other pair. “But you’re right, Nicocchi, we should only tell those we trust.”

“The other will want to know.” Eli pointed out.

“Honoka and Rin are the only two that concern me.” Nico admitted.

“Hanayo-chan knows the idol industry and will keep Rin-chan under control.” Nozomi pointed out. “And Honoka-chan has successfully kept her relationship with Tsubasa-chan under wraps this long.”

“Fair point, I suppose.”

“And you should probably tell your parents.” Eli said.

Nico scoffed. “I think Mama’s assumed as much for years…”

“But you should still confirm it for her, at least.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“What about you, Maki-chan?” Nozomi asked.

“I’m… uhm… meeting my parents for dinner on Sunday.” Maki reached up to twirl her hair. “I suppose I could probably tell them then.”

“Good, so that’s all settled. Now, come join us,” Nozomi motioned toward the living room, “we were just about to watch the next episode.”

“I kind of want to get changed first.” Nico admitted, pulling at a tighter part of her dress.

“Uhm…” Maki looked down at her own blouse and skirt.

“I might be able to find something that will fit you.” Nico said thoughtfully.

“If not, you can borrow something of mine.” Nozomi offered.

“I’ll… see what Nico-chan has first…” Maki replied, turning her gaze down.

“That’s fine.” Nozomi grinned. “The offer stands, just in case.”

“C’mon, Maki-chan.” Nico grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “Let’s see what we can find for you.”

“I’ll make some tea.” Nozomi offered. “But don’t take long.”

“What do you mea… never mind.” Nico shook her head and moved down the hall.

“If you’re not back in a half hour, we’re starting the show without you!” the spiritual girl called after the departing pair.

Nico made a rude gesture in return before closing her bedroom door.

“Why would it take us a half hour to ch…” Maki started asking before realizing the answer. Immediately, her face flushed.

“It’s Nozomi, Maki-chan.” Nico moved to her dresser. “I can’t believe it took you that long to figure that one out.” Geez, she figures out the whole kissing thing then goes right back to being clueless. What am I going to do with this girl? “Here.” She said, turning and holding out a sleep shirt. “This one has always been a little big on me, but I think it will fit you fine.”

“Th-thanks…” The redhead accepted the garment but continued to blush as she stood motionless.

Maki had yet to move by the time Nico retrieved one of her favorite sets of pajamas for herself. “What?” the raven-haired girl asked, turning to find her girlfriend staring at her.

“Uhm…”

“Too pink for you?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“N-no, the shirt is fine, but…”

Oh. “You don’t have to change here, Maki-chan. You know where the bathroom is.”

“Yeah… uhm… I’ll… be right back…”

Well that reaction probably rules out moving past just kissing tonight. Nico shook her head as she watched her girlfriend leave. Of course with Nozomi and Eli here, I’m not sure how keen I am on it either. Then again, I have to listen to them all the time. Turnabout is fair play, right? Nico sighed and proceeded to change.

* * *

A few moments later, Nico regretted thinking she shouldn’t push to progress things. The sleep shirt she had loaned Maki fit her well. Too well. The style was definitely a bit on the cute side compared to what Maki normally wore, but pink suited Maki probably more than she herself would admit. And while it wasn’t quite as short as some of the stage outfits they used to wear, it was definitely shorter than the sleepshirts she usually wore. As such, between the two outfits Maki had borrowed for the day, Nico was being provided with a plethora of pleasing perspectives.

* * *

“Nicocchi, Maki-chan, your tea is on the table.” Nozomi said as the pair entered the living room. Having pointed out the beverages, the spiritual girl took her position beside Eli on the loveseat.

“What are we watching?” Maki asked, taking the spot next to Nico as she had the night before. She blinked and tilted her head in response to Nozomi’s smirk.

“Same thing as last time.” Eli explained, aiming the remote to start the show. “You didn’t miss much; the last few episodes didn’t really have much to do with anything.”

* * *

Maki quickly found she couldn’t concentrate on the show as her attention kept drifting over to Nozomi, who kept leaning more and more against Eli, eventually sliding all the way down so she could rest her head in her girlfriend’s lap. She glanced at Nico out of the corner of her eye. As embarrassing as the concept seemed, she could not deny a strong desire to mimic the spiritual girl. But how would Nico react if Maki were to do that?

Without her bidding, Maki’s body suddenly shifted just enough to lean against Nico. Her girlfriend responded almost immediately by sliding an arm around her shoulders. Maki felt herself tensing and willed herself to relax. Nozomi might tease her later, but they were mostly in a private setting. This much was fine, right?

Nico pulled her closer and Maki felt her head resting against hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nozomi drifting off and felt a small pang of jealously at the degree of comfort the other pair had with one another. She leaned a little closer to Nico, who responded by pulling her again.

For the life of her, she could not remember how it happened, but suddenly Maki found herself doing exactly as she had imagined; mimicking Nozomi. Oh gods! Her head was in Nico’s lap! Oh gods! A wave of panic shot through Maki and with it came the desire to bolt up and run out of the room.

And then it was gone.

Nico’s hand brushed Maki’s hair up and over her ear and Maki released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Every thought of moving away from this position vanished and was immediately replaced with a sense of calm. Maki understood exactly why Nozomi was on the verge of falling asleep. With Nico’s hand running through her hair, across her shoulder and down her arm, Maki felt she could almost purr. She no longer cared about the show as all of her attention was focused on Nico’s gentle touch.

* * *

Nico leaned down just enough that her lips almost brushed her girlfriend’s ear. “Time for bed, Maki-chan.” She murmured.

Maki stirred and muttered something unintelligible.

“You two sleep well.” Eli said, guiding a half-asleep Nozomi towards her bedroom.

“You too.” Nico replied with a smile.

“What time is it?” Maki muttered, slowly sitting up.

“Like I said, it’s time for bed.”

“Oh…”

“C’mon, let’s get to bed.” Nico said, taking her girlfriend’s hand.

“Nnn…” Maki replied.

Nico chuckled at a mild sense of déjà vu as she lead her girlfriend down the hall. Just like the night before, Maki staggered towards the bed and collapsed onto it. As Nico crawled on bed as well, she couldn’t help wondering if Maki would fall asleep before she could get the blankets over them again. However, Maki proved Nico wrong as she rolled onto her side to face her girlfriend. Well, almost wrong; her eyes belied her energy level.

“I’m sorry.” Maki said softly.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.” The younger girl repeated.

“You’ve been apologizing a lot to me lately, Maki-chan.” The raven-haired girl pointed out. “What are you apologizing for this time?”

“For calling you an idiot.”

“What?”

“For yelling at you about your grades and nosing around in your business.” Maki seemed unable to hold Nico’s gaze, be it though embarrassment or lack of energy, Nico couldn’t quite tell; probably both.

Nico scoured her memory for… oh… that… “I was upset.” She admitted. “And in pain. And on pain meds. I’m not entirely sure why I said all that.”

“But you were right.” Maki insisted. “I do yell at you over your grades. And I do…” She paused. “I do call you an idiot.”

Nico sighed. “Like I said last night, Maki-chan, I was upset about a lot of things then, and I took it all out on you. I know why you care about my grades, and I don’t actually think you nose around too much in my business.” She smiled. “And as for the whole idiot thing, I know you don’t actually mean it.”

Maki wrinkled her brow. “You do?”

“Well, you’re not always easy to read, but I think I’ve figured out at least that one. I do my idol thing, you call me an idiot, I say you like it, you say maybe, and we go on from there.” Nico chuckled. “It’s just a weird thing we do. I don’t even remember when we started doing that, do you?”

“Not really…”

“It’s not important.” Nico shrugged. “Anyway, a lot of my frustration over the last few years has been dealing with the fact that I wanted to date you, but not having the courage to ask and knowing you were to dense to do anything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Nico reached up and gently swatted Maki on the head. “It doesn’t matter now. We’re dating now. We’re together now. We just got back from our first date! Heck, we just had our first kiss! And I can’t tell you how happy I am after all that.”

Maki felt a smile come to her lips.

“So let’s not end the day on a sour note by dredging up all that stuff from the past few weeks. We have plenty of time to talk about all that and figure out that stuff later, alright?”

“Alright…”

“Good. Now come here.” Nico reached out and pulled her girlfriend into a hug. Maki reciprocated the hug immediately. “Better?”

Maki nodded, but after a moment, Nico felt her starting to pull away a little. She was just about to pull Maki back in when she felt the other girl slide her cheek against hers.

“Maki-chan?” Nico asked as the redhead pulled back just enough that they could catch each other’s eye for a moment before moving forward to bump their noses together.

Was Maki not-so-subtly seeking another kiss? Nico had intended to merely hug and maybe change the topic of conversation, but a kiss was definitely a more positive way to end the night. She tilted her chin up and almost gasped in shock as Maki quickly moved to capture her lips. Barely a second later, Nico felt something else brush against her lips. Was that Maki’s tongue? By the gods, was the girl who had balked at their first kiss and practically had to be walked through their second, now taking the lead on their third? What the hell?

Still, Nico was not going to pass up this opportunity and opened her mouth to allow Maki access. Forget the sound she made earlier, the moan Maki released then was ten, no twenty-five times better as their tongues danced against one another. Maki’s fingers threaded through Nico’s hair before pulling her deeper into the kiss and it was Nico’s turn this time to pull their bodies closer.

Bliss.

This was pure bliss.

Once again, Nico had to force herself to pull back. She giggled as Maki whined and leaned her head forward. “Just a moment, Maki-chan.” Nico placed a finger on her girlfriend’s lips. “Nico has to catch her breath.” She took a deep breath and smiled. “So Maki-chan really likes kissing Nico, huh?”

“You don’t like it?” Maki pouted in response.

Nico had to contain a bout of laughter for fear that it would be heard through the thin walls of the apartment. “No, that’s not it. I liked it very much. But how are you not out of breath?”

“…” Maki merely blinked.

“Well, whatever.” She was as ready as she thought she could be. “C’mere.”

No less than half a dozen kisses later, the two finally turned in for the night.

* * *

Warm.

Really warm.

But also soft. Why was it so…

No, Nico knew exactly why it was so warm even before she opened her eyes. Maki was using her like a teddy bear. Again.

“No…”

What?

“Nico-chan…”

Oh for the love of… Was Maki fighting with Nico even in her dreams?

“… is mine…”

What.

“My Nico-chan…” Maki’s embrace tightened. “Mine…”

Wait… Maki wasn’t hugging Nico like a teddy bear. Maki was hugging Nico… like Nico.

Nico had to resist laughing at the realization. Maki being possessive didn’t surprise her in the least, and to be perfectly honest, it didn’t bother her either. On the contrary, Nico found she liked it. But now she definitely needed to tease Maki about this.

Unlike the previous night where she had been too nervous and excited when Maki had hugged her in the middle of the night, Nico relaxed into the embrace this time. Smiling, and snuggling into her girlfriend, she let sleep overtake her again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this probably could have been two, maybe even three scenes, based on how I’ve been writing most of this story thus far. However, there were two - technically three - things I wanted to include in this scene; four if you include the redo of the end of Forgiven.
> 
> I may come back to revisit this scene and touch up a few parts later, but for now I just needed to get the ideas out of my head and onto digital paper.


	59. How to Kiss a Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki wants to kiss Nico, but is unsure how to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Secondary Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~1.6k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Sorry for the delay, [Anon](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/171077831327/h-hewwo-can-i-request-a-short-fic-deredere), but I got sidetracked with a few other ideas. Also, I am uncertain as to how you define short, so I hope this suits your fancy. ^_^
> 
> This scene takes place the morning after the arc “First Date” but I’m not sure if I should include it in said arc.

Nico jumped a bit as something impacted her from behind. She then smiled as two arms encircled her waist and a sense of déjà vu washed over her. If this was going to be the morning routine whenever her girlfriend stayed over, part of her wanted Maki to stay every night. No, scratch that, not part, all of her wanted this to become her new routine.

“Good morning, Maki-chan.” The college junior student practically sang as she continued rolling the eggs into the proper omelet form.

“Mmph…” Came a muffled reply from the half-awake freshman.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Mmph…”

Nico giggled. “Breakfast will be ready soon. Go ahead and take a seat. I’ll bring it over when it’s done.”

Instead of letting go, Maki shifted her stance and slid part of the way around Nico, stopping just short of running into the stove. From this new position, she craned her neck forward to nuzzle into Nico’s cheek with her nose.

“Wha… Maki-chan?” Nico squirmed a bit from the unexpected sensation. “What are you doing?” She asked, turning her head towards her girlfriend.

Though her eyes were still heavy and tired, Maki’s cheeks flushed when she met Nico’s gaze. Still, she leaned forward again, this time to brush her nose against Nico’s nose instead of her cheek. Nico smirked as she remembered last night and before the other girl could pull away, she tilted her head and pecked her lips quickly against Maki’s.

“Is that what you wanted?” The raven-haired girl grinned.

“Uhm… yeah…” The redhead admitted quietly, averting her gaze as her blush continued to grow. “Th-thank you…”

At that, Nico couldn’t help but laugh. “Silly girl, you don’t have to thank me for a kiss. It’s normal for couples to kiss, right?” That said, she leaned in for another. However, as much as she wanted to truly give in and make it last for a good while, she had to remain mindful of the fact that she was still in the middle of cooking breakfast. “Now go on.” She said fulling away after a few, far too short seconds. “We can continue after we’ve eaten.”

Maki nodded slowly before releasing her hug and shuffling over to the table.

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Nico called from the entryway. “You ready to go?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Maki replied, rounding the corner while still trying to get an arm through one of the sleeves of the shirt she was borrowing.

The new couple had just finished a lovely breakfast with the other resident couple of the apartment. Well, half of the couple at least. Eli still had to catch the train over to her school so she had practically shoved the food down her throat before running out the door. Nozomi had the next earliest class, but as she could walk to school, she was able to relax more and chat for a little while; she had just departed. This left Nico and Maki to leave last.

Nico chuckled as she reached forward to untwist Maki’s sleeve. Once the other girl’s arm was properly situated, she gave her girlfriend a quick once-over. “You missed a button.” She said, reaching forward to correct the issue. “Geez, what did you do all of the days I wasn’t around?”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Nico patted the button she had just secured. “Looks like it fits alright.”

“It’s fine.” Maki nodded. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“Of course.” Nico flashed a brilliant smile before stooping to put on her shoes. “You going to come over again tonight?”

“I’d like to.” Maki admitted, following suit with her own shoes. “If it’s alright with you.”

“You’re welcome anytime, Maki-chan.” Nico grinned. “Even more so now that we’re dating. You know, I really like it when you stay here. Heck, I’ve liked it even since before we were dating.” Though I like it more now that we can share a bed, she added silently.

“I like staying here too.” Maki admitted, returning a smile.

“Good.” Nico grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “Shall we head out?” She turned and took one step toward the door but was quickly stopped when she felt resistance. “Maki-chan?” She inquired, turning back.

The redhead closed the distance between them before wrapping her free arm around the raven-haired girl.

Ah. Something clicked in Nico’s mind; they were still inside. Maki wanted to get in another hug before they were out in public where they had to deny their newly formed relationship. With that thought in mind, she let go of Maki’s hand and pulled her into a full embrace. Maki quickly wrapped her freed arm around her and tightened the hug. The younger girl seemed to be becoming a lot more affectionate now that they were dating and Nico was definitely enjoying it.

Déjà vu all over again. Maki slid her cheek against Nico’s, just like last night, and bumped their noses together again. Nico was quick to accommodate her girlfriend’s unspoken request and pressed their lips together. Unlike before breakfast, however, this time, she savored the sensation for several minutes.

Eventually, Nico had to pull away, not only for air, but also for fear of making them late. Not that Nico would have minded, but she knew Maki wouldn’t like missing her train. As such, she grabbed Maki’s hand again and lead her to the station.

* * *

“Welcome home!” Nico called from the stove as she heard the door open, unsure who would be arriving first from among Maki, Nozomi or Eli, but not caring. As far as Nico was concerned, the tiny apartment was home to all of them.

“I’m back.” The subdued voice of her girlfriend replied.

“Hey, Maki-chan!” The raven-haired girl greeted the redhead entering the kitchen. “How were classes?”

“Ughn…” Maki grunted, tossing her bookbag onto the table.

“That good, huh?”

“Mmmm…” The younger girl moved toward her girlfriend.

With a pretty good idea of what was coming, Nico braced herself for impact. Sure enough, arms slipped around her waist and a chin plopped down on her shoulder.

“I brought a change of clothes.” Maki said quietly.

“Perfect.” Nico responded with a nod. That was good because she was unsure how much more of her wardrobe would fit the… taller girl. “Say, Maki-chan, would you do Nico a favor and start the rice?”

“Mmm…” However, instead of letting go, Maki shifted her stance and slid part of the way around Nico, stopping just short of running into the stove. From this new position, she craned her neck forward to nuzzle into Nico’s cheek with her nose.

This time, however, Nico knew exactly what her girlfriend wanted and decided to tease her by feigning ignorance. Smiling, she continued to move the food around in the pan. Maki nuzzled her again, earning a giggle. “How’s the rice coming, Maki-chan?”

“Uhm… Nico-chan…” Maki murmured.

“Yes?”

“Can… uhm… Can I kiss you?”

“I dunno, can you?” Nico laughed before turning her head. She laughed even harder at the pout on her girlfriend’s face. After a moment, she sighed. “You don’t have to ask, Maki-chan. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me.” She leaned over and pecked a quick kiss. “Like that. Was that alright with you?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like it.”

“Yes.” The redhead nodded solemnly. “I like kissing you, Nico-chan.”

Nico’s heart fluttered with the honest admission. “Would you have cared if I had asked before I did that?’

“No.”

“Well it’s the same for Nico.” The raven-haired girl explained with a gentle smile. “I like kissing Maki-chan as well. So, consider this my permission for all future kisses.” She thought for a moment. “I suppose if for some odd reason I don’t want to kiss, I dunno, maybe if I’m sick or something, I’ll be sure you let you know. Otherwise, assume it’s alright. Alright?”

Instead of responding verbally, Maki leaned in and pressed her lips to Nico’s. The older girl was just about to slide the pan off the heat so she could give in completely to her girlfriend’s kiss when she heard the door open.

“We’re home!” Nozomi’s voice called from the entry.

Maki scrambled back so fast her that socks slipped a bit on the floor, causing her to almost fall against the wall. Nico laughed heartily at her girlfriend’s antics. Apparently, an affectionate Maki was still a skittish Maki.

“Oh dear,” Nozomi said, coming into the kitchen with Eli in tow, “I hope we didn’t interrupt something?”

“Uh-huh…” Nico responded with a glare.

“We’re sorry about that.” Eli offered.

“No you aren’t.”

The purple-haired girl grinned. “Yeah, you’re right, Nicocchi.”

“Maki-chan and I were just making dinner.” The part time idol said.

“Just?” The spiritual girl raised an eyebrow at a blushing Maki.

“R-rice!” The medical student sputtered, stumbling toward the cooker. “I-I was making rice!”

“Smells delicious.” The business student commented, walking over to the stove. “Can I help?”

“You can make a side or two if you can find room.” Nico pointed at the cluttered counters.

“Alright.” Eli agreed and set about her task.

“I’ll set the table.” Nozomi offered.

“Thanks.” Nico replied.

“Maki-chan, could you move your bag?”

“Sure.” Maki hit the button to start the rice cooker and moved to the table. “Sorry.”

“You can study for a little bit in the living room.” Nico offered. “I’ll call when we’re ready.”

Maki nodded and headed out of the kitchen. However, as she passed, Nico suddenly reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

“Nico-chan, wha…?” She was cut off as a kiss landed on her lips.

“Dwaaa…” Nozomi and Eli cooed in unison.

Nico stuck out her tongue at the other couple before turning back to her girlfriend. “See you in a few, my dear.”

Maki blushed and bumbled toward the living room.

Nico watched Maki with a smile. A bustling home and an affectionate girlfriend were two things to which she could become quite accustomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I thought I only had one other Anon request in the queue, one that I am looking to use for Maki’s birthday post this year. I was wrong. I have several. Not complaining, mind, as I have ideas for all of them. However, I do hope people don’t mind if I address the requests, promps and ideas a bit out of order.
> 
> On another note, I feel it worth mentioning that at this point in the timeline, Eli’s major is business. She decides to open a restaurant after she graduates and takes culinary classes to help pursue that goal. I have yet to decide what Nozomi’s major is at this point. Honestly, I don’t even know what Nico’s major is. However, I’ll probably have to decide at some point if it becomes relevant to the plot of some scene I end up writing.


	60. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki's obsession with hair may not be limited to her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~820  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> When [this adorable pic](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/174204117442/lolitomatobunny-otpship-challenge-2-sleeping)> by [lolitomatobunny](https://lolitomatobunny.tumblr.com/) came across my dash, I knew immediately I needed to write something so as to include it in HtHaN. Thus, with their permission, I wrote this scene.
> 
> Also, woo! ＼(≧▽≦)／ Four scenes in four days. I think that might be a record for me.

Thirsty…

Maki opened her eyes in the darkened room. Why was her mouth so dry? Sure, she had given in to Nozomi’s offer and accepted a beer, two actually, over the course of the evening, but that wasn’t enough to make her drunk, was it? Well… maybe she had been a little tipsy. Some slurred speech. A little off balance. A feeling of being warmer than usual. Geez, how much alcohol had been in those cans?

Maki sighed as she looked at the girl against whom she was snuggled. Getting up would mean risking waking her as well as leaving the wonderful warmth Nico radiated. Maki found herself weighing the levels of discomfort from being thirsty against the comfort of being by her girlfriend’s side. She was leaning heavily toward just staying where she was when she became aware of a new discomfort; she had to use the restroom.

Grumbling quietly to herself, Maki gently detached from Nico and slowly slid out of from under the covers. Standing up shifted her blood flow and forced her to catch herself on the nightstand. This made her all too aware of the fact that there was indeed still booze in her system. She sighed again and wobbled out of the room.

A short while later, after taking care of a few things, Maki returned to Nico’s room with what remained of a bottle of water she had found in the fridge. As she set the bottle down on the night stand, she noticed Nico had rolled onto her side, away from Maki’s side. The redhead couldn’t help pouting for a moment as she eased back into her former position.

Maki propped herself up on her elbow to watch her girlfriend for a moment. Sure, Nico’s back was to her, and the hood of her sleepshirt was up, but she still looked adorable. And, after giving it some thought, Maki realized she could still snuggle against her, so maybe it wasn’t all bad.

Then she saw it, the last dozen or so centimeters of a lock of Nico’s hair spilled out of the hood. Though Maki was becoming accustomed to threading her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair as they kissed, she couldn’t help wondering what it might be like to play with it as she so often did with her own.

Before she even realized it consciously, Maki’s hand had already reached out and began to twirl the dark strands around her index finger. And she immediately noticed differences. First and most obvious, Nico’s hair was smoother and slid easier between her fingers. There was no doubt Nico took better care of her hair than Maki. But second, and possibly more important, it was Nico’s hair. She was playing with Nico’s hair. And she found that she was truly enjoying it.

Without stopping her fidgeting, Maki scooted closer so she didn’t have to reach as much. Within moments, she was completely transfixed. Her hand moved up the lock to gain more access, even going so far as to gently slide the hood a little off Nico’s head.

Nico’s hair was longer than Maki’s and it allowed her to fidget with it in ways she could not do so with her own. She could twirl it many times around a single finger or thread it around several simultaneously. She could run it across her palm or even bring it close to her nose for a whiff of sweet scented shampoo. The possibilities were endless, with each as enjoyable as the other.

How many minutes went by, she would never know, though she cared not anyway. Unfortunately, it was still the middle of the night and she did still have alcohol in her system, so after a while, Maki could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Reluctantly, she eventually unthreaded her hand and began to move it down so she could hug her girlfriend and fall back asleep.

“Why’d you stop?” a voice murmured.

Maki froze.

“That was nice.” Nico continued to speak quietly. “Why’d you stop, Maki-chan?”

“I-I… I’m sorry…” Maki sputtered. “I j-just… I’m…”

“Tired?”

“Uhm… yeah… sorry…”

Nico’s body shook slightly as she chuckled. “It’s alright.” She said, taking Maki’s hand and pulling her arm around herself. “I won’t keep you awake just for tha…” She yawned, obviously sleepy as well.

“How long?”

“Mmm?”

“How long were you awake?”

“A little while, I guess.” Nico admitted. “But it was quite a nice way to wake up.” She pulled Maki’s hand up so she could plant a kiss on the back of it. “Nico wouldn’t mind waking to that again, so Maki-chan should feel free to play with Nico’s hair whenever she wants.” She moved their hands back down around her waist.

“Alright…” Maki agreed before yawning as well. She then pressed herself against her girlfriend’s back and nuzzled into her hood. It wasn’t quite the same as her hair, but it still smelled faintly of Nico.

“G’night, Maki-chan.”

“Good night, Nico-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve long since held the headcanon that Maki has a bit of an obsession with hair. Canon works often portray her fidgeting with her own when she is nervous, upset or bored. I see it as something she does to comfort herself and I’ve tried to expand on that with scenes like Running Late and Nico’s Salon where Nico does something with Maki’s hair and it has a calming effect on her.
> 
> Once the couple begins dating, I can easily see Maki’s desire to play with hair extending to Nico. However, I think I’ve only brought it up once thus far, in HtHaN 7. And I’d like to include it in more scenes. Thus, this scene will serve as the point in the timeline where Maki realizes she likes playing with Nico’s hair as much, if not more, than her own.


	61. Reconstructed Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki announce that they are dating so Honoka wants to celebrate with a reunion. Later, events need to be reconstructed and remembered... or forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Side Pairings: TsubaHono, NozoEli  
> Words: ~3.1k  
> Rating: K+? T? How does heavy drinking rate these days? ╮(︶▽︶)╭  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

NishikinoMaki: So, Nico-chan and I have something important to tell all of you.

NishikinoMaki: Sorry to do it via chat and not in person, but we decided it was too important to let it wait.

NishikinoMaki: Nico-chan and I are together now.

NyaCat: you mean you werent before?

SonodaUmi: I believe what Maki is trying to say is that she and Nico are dating.

ARISEfan1: you mean they werent before?

LittleBirb: Congratulations, Nico-chan and Maki-chan!

RiceQueen: Yes, congratulations! I wish you both the best!

SpiritualPower: It’s about time…

NicoNii: Shut up, Nozomi

ARISEfan1: i still dont really get it

ARISEfan1: i honestly thought you two were dating for a while now

ARISEfan1: but if were celebrating it we should totally have a reunion!

SonodaUmi: You’re always looking for an excuse to have a reunion, aren’t you, Honoka?

ARISEfan1: reunion! reunion!

NyaCat: reunion!

Elichika: I’m free this weekend.

SpiritualPower: As am I.

ARISEfan1: yay!

LittleBirb: Umi-chan and I can make it this weekend.

RiceQueen: Rin-chan and I as well.

NyaCat: reunion!

SpiritualPower: And the guests of honor?

NishikinoMaki: I can be free either Friday or Saturday evening, but the other I need to study.

NicoNii: Saturday works better for me.

ARISEfan1: say if were all going as couples do you guys mind if i bring tsubasa-chan with me?

Elichika: Of course not, the more the merrier!

SpiritualPower: Have her bring Anju and Erena as well if you want.

RiceQueen: A-RISE is going to be at our reunion?!?!

NyaCat: hahahaha!

NicoNii: Calm down, Hanayo. We haven’t even asked them yet.

SpiritualPower: You’re one to talk, Nicocchi.

SpiritualPower: I heard you just now in the other room.

NicoNii: You’re here?!

SpiritualPower: I’ve been home all morning.

SpiritualPower: Were you too distracted by Maki-chan to notice?

NicoNii: Shut up, Nozomi

NishikinoMaki: I left a while ago and I’m on my way to class.

NishikinoMaki: I don’t get it. What are you talking about?

NishikinoMaki: How could I distract her if I’m not there?

NicoNii: Nevermind, Maki-chan

SpiritualPower: I’ll explain later, Maki-chan

NicoNii: Don’t you dare!

SpiritualPower: ^_^

NyaCat: you spent the night at nico-chans?

SpiritualPower: It’s not the first time.

NicoNii: Nozomi, you know for a fact we just slept.

NishikinoMaki: Isn’t that normal?

LittleBirb: Perfectly normal, Maki-chan.

Elichika: Don’t mind them, Maki. They’re just teasing you.

NishikinoMaki: Wait

NishikinoMaki: Do you mean you think Nico-chan and

ARISEfan1: tsubasa-chan said they can all come!

NyaCat: thats nyamazing!

RiceQueen: Do you think they would mind if I brought some things for them to sign?

ARISEfan1: i doubt it

ARISEfan1: theyve signed all of my stuff

NicoNii: I’ll bring some of my stuff too then.

SpiritualPower: By “some” you mean “all”, right Nicocchi?

NicoNii: Of course!

NicoNii: Well, just the things I’ve bought since the last time they signed my stuff.

NicoNii: Yes, I can hear you laughing.

NyaCat: say where did maki-chan go?

NyaCat: she sent like half a sentence

NyaCat: thats not like her

SpiritualPower: She’s probably too embarrassed to respond.

Elichika: And whose fault is that, Nozomi?

NishikinoMaki: I’m fine.

NishikinoMaki: I’m in class now.

_NishikinoMaki has left the group_

NyaCat: i dont think shes actually fine

NicoNii: I’ll check up on her when I see her after class.

SpiritualPower: Don’t you have class as well, Nicocchi?

NicoNii: Yes, mother, I’m going now, geez.

NicoNii: Yes, I can still hear you laughing.

NicoNii: You know, if we’re going to keep living together, we need to find a place with thicker walls.

NyaCat: why dont you move in with maki-chan?

NicoNii: I’m not going to move into the dorms of a school I’m not attending, Rin.

Elichika: Just a thought

Elichika: But since it’s all couples now that will be at this reunion, why don’t we dress up and go somewhere fancy instead of just karaoke or Maki’s parent’s house?

SonodaUmi: Like a large group date?

Elichika: Something like that.

RiceQueen: That sounds like fun.

LittleBirb: I know just the place!

LittleBirb: The company at which I had my internship holds small events at various places.

LittleBirb: They said if µ’s wants to use one of them, they can help set things up for us.

ARISEfan1: that awesome kotori-chan!

ARISEfan1: lets do that!

* * *

NicoNii: So it’s been decided that the theme of the reunion is a group date.

NishikinoMaki: What the heck? I don’t get it.

NicoNii: An excuse to dress up, I guess.

NicoNii: Aren’t you excited to see what cute dress Nico wears this time?

NishikinoMaki: You’re not going to wear what you wore the other day?

NicoNii: Nope!

NicoNii: Nico has something even cuter than that!

NishikinoMaki: I thought that outfit was cute though.

NicoNii: Such an honest Maki-chan!

NicoNii: Nico is shocked!

NishikinoMaki: Idiot.

NicoNii: You like it.

NishikinoMaki: Maybe.

NicoNii: Are you going to wear your outfit again?

NicoNii: I thought that was pretty cute as well.

NishikinoMaki: I already gave it back to my RA

NicoNii: Maybe she’ll let you borrow a new one?

NishikinoMaki: Maybe.

NicoNii: Worth a try

NicoNii: Didn’t you say she said she had plenty of outfits that would make my eyes bug out?

NicoNii: Well that first one did just that

NicoNii: Let’s see what else she has!

* * *

“Back again?”

“Yeah… Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it! What’s the occasion this time?”

“A reunion.”

“A µ’s reunion?”

“Yeah.”

“So, don’t you need something more… idol-like for that?”

“Oh no, no, no. We’re not performing. We usually wear normal clothes. But this time, Eli wants it to be something like a group date, I guess.”

“Aahhh, I see. Well, I have just the thing!”

* * *

“Ughn…” Maki groaned as a shaft of light fell across her face.

She moved her hand up to cover her eyes before opening them, but it did nothing to block the throbbing pain in her head. Why… pain…? Her thoughts were blurred as she rolled onto her back in an attempt to escape the evil light.

Oh, that’s right… the reuption… reum… re-something-or-other… the party thing. What did Kotori call it? The big group date? No… wasn’t it Umi that called it that? Not like it matters… it still hurts… why does it hurt?

Water…

Russian for water…

Oh gods…

Her eyes snapped open for a second, only for her to squeeze them shut again as the light blinded her. She had challenged Eli to a drinking contest! Why in the nine circles of hell did she think that was a good idea? Hell circles… which one was for pride? Fourth? No… there wasn’t really one for pride. But there was one for gluttony. The third one…? The one with the icy rain. That’s where she was now, the third circle of Hell, designed to punish the gluttonous. Not like it matters… real water was what she needed now. Though if she could drink the rain, that wouldn’t be too bad…

Is this what a hangover feels like? No wonder Nico looked horrible those times… Ughn… Maki dreaded seeing herself in the mirror as she realized what she must look like now.

A sound from beside her caught her attention so she slowly turned towards it. Nico-chan?

Mere centimeters away, Maki’s girlfriend of only a few days murmured quietly in her sleep. Why was Nico in her dorm room? Why was she wearing Maki’s old workout shirt? Not that she minded, of course. Nico looked rather adorable in the worn and faded grey tee-shirt with its stretched collar just barely slipping off her shoulder. Her hair was down, though was it down last night? Maki couldn’t remember.

As much as Maki wanted to just lay there and watch Nico sleep for another hour or so, the throbbing in her head increased for a moment and reminded her to address her hangover symptoms. Rolling back over, slowly, in an effort to minimize a growing sense of nausea, she blinked when her gaze fell on two bottles on her nightstand. Leaning against them was a small, pink note Maki recognized as being from a stationary set Nico had given her recently.

_Maki-chan,_

_If you wake up before me, make sure to drink one of these. The sports drink will help replenish your electrolytes but water is the most important so you can just drink that if you prefer. If you think you can keep it down, you may also want to take the ibuprofen. There’s a bucket on the floor in case you need it, but don’t be afraid to wake me up if you need help getting to the bathroom._

_Nico-nii_

Maki felt a smile tug at the edge of her mouth as she wondered how many times Nico had to do something like this for Nozomi or Eli.

Sitting up caused a wave of nausea to wash over her and made her briefly consider reaching for the bucket. However, as she closed her eyes and steadied herself, it slowly passed.

“Maki-chan?” a groggy voice asked from behind her.

“Nnn…” was all that came out of Maki’s mouth as she reached for the sports drink.

“How ya feeling?”

“Mhph…”

“Sounds about right.” Nico chuckled as she crawled over to sit beside her girlfriend.

“Ni…?!” Maki felt blood rush to her cheeks as her gaze fell on the other girl’s bare legs hanging off the side of the bed. She swallowed and attempted to find her voice. “I… I have actual sleep shirts, you know.” She managed to force out.

“Yeah, but I like this one.” The raven-haired girl placed a hand on the pink star. “It brings back memories. It’s nostalgic.”

It’s also too short… The redhead diverted her eyes.

Nico noticed the gesture and laughed before hopping off the bed. “Oh, come on, Maki-chan!” She said, turning to face the other girl. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before when we changed in the club room.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Oh, for crying out loud, we’re going out now. This much is normal.” She put a hand on her hip. “I mean seriously, you’ve seen what Nozomi and Eli wear around our place. Well, more Nozomi than Eli, but…”

“But that’s different…”

“Oh?”

“I’m not dating them. I’m not attra…” Maki mumbled the rest while looking away again and blushing furiously.

Attra… oh. Oh! Nico’s eyes widened with the realization and she felt a little heat rise to her own cheeks. Despite the mild embarrassment, she also felt a swell of pride come with the reminder. Nico was quite capable of boosting her own ego, but it was nice to get a shot like that from someone she cared about.

And with pride and ego came the desire to tease. “Well if Maki-chan wants to see more of Nico, all she has to do is ask.” She smirked as she played with the hem of the shirt.

“T-that’s not…”

A knock sounded at the door. “Nishikino-san? Are you awake?” The RA’s muffled voice filtered through.

Maki’s head snapped around to stare wide-eyed at Nico for a second before the movement made her dizzy and forced her to brace herself or fall back onto the bed. “J-just a moment…” she croaked, though loud enough that it would be heard through the door. With her free hand, she motioned weakly to the dresser. “Third drawer. Pants.” She said quieter.

Nico took the hint, yanked open the drawer and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on; a pair of red sweatpants. Huh, now it really looks like I’m wearing Maki-chan’s old outfit… I wonder if I could find the hat…

“Come in.” Maki called once the older girl was finally a bit more presentable.

“Ah, so you did stay, Yazawa-san.” The RA nodded toward the raven-haired girl as she stepped into the dorm room. “That’s good. I’m glad Nishikino-san had your support.” She turned to the redhead with a gentle smile. “You look a little better than when I saw you last. Are you feeling any better?”

“Maybe?” Maki replied, as she honestly didn’t remember how bad she felt before.

“Anyway, the fact that Yazawa-san stayed is the reason I’m here.” She produced a sheet of paper. “Technically, you’re supposed to have guests sign in before their stay. But, given the circumstances, if we just date this as though it was filled out yesterday, nobody but the three of us will know, and life will go on.”

“Th-thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” The RA grinned as she held out the paper and a pen. “Now if you’ll just sign here.” Maki did as she was instructed. “And if you’ll do the same, Yazawa-san.” She handed the page to Nico. “And… if you’ll also sign here…”

A CD case entered Nico’s field of view. She blinked. It was the first single she had released after µ’s disbanded and she managed to scrape together a contract with a tiny production company willing work around her college schedule. While the discs had sold well enough to earn a spot in the top ten for a week or two, this was the first Nico had seen in the hands of a fan. An actual fan. Of Nico-nii.

“Yazawa-san?”

“Of course, of course Nico will sign that for you!” the idol couldn’t help letting a bit of her persona out. “Nico-nii is always happy to sign things for her beloved fans!”

The RA’s smile grew even more. “Thank you!” She said, taking back the case. “Would you be willing to sign my other singles, someday?”

“Of course.” Nico repeated.

“Awesome.” She turned back to Maki. “Holler if need anything, Nishikino-san.” She made her way to the door. “But it looks like you’re already in good hands.”

“She saw me last night?” Maki asked when the door closed.

“A lot of people saw you last night, Maki-chan.”

“Ughn…” the redhead collapsed onto the bed.

Nico laughed as she made her way over the lay beside her girlfriend. “Don’t worry about it too much. I think a lot of them are relieved to see that you’re not just some robot that does nothing but study, attend class and get top marks.”

“…”

“And I’m one of them.”

Maki pouted, earning more laughter from Nico.

“Ah, give it a few days, and most of them will forget. Hell, half of the people who saw you were drunk as well, or at least tipsy. College campus on a Saturday night; everyone is drunk.”

“How bad was I?”

“How much do you remember?”

“Ughn…” Maki draped an arm across her forehead. “I kind of remember having a drinking contest with Eli, but I don’t remember why we started or what made me think it was a good idea.”

Nico giggled.

“What?”

“You were arguing.”

“So?”

“About who was cuter; me or Nozomi.”

Maki groaned.

“And you lost, you jerk!” Nico poked the other girl in the side.

The redhead’s face scrunched in annoyance and she sucked in a breath, but didn’t move away as she feared doing so would have cause more dizziness.

“But I suppose it’s the thought that counts; drinking yourself into oblivion in honor of your girlfriend’s cuteness.” Nico snorted back more laughter. “So romantic.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Nico made a dismissive motion. “Honestly, you’re an easier drunk to deal with than either Eli or Nozomi.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah. Eli is fine at first, her tolerance is unbelievable, but then she starts getting grumpy and belligerent. Nozomi is all silly giggles until a certain threshold is crossed and she becomes apathetic about pretty much everything. She’ll just lie down in the middle of the apartment and stare at the wall for a half hour or more. She’s still conscious but she just doesn’t care enough to move anymore.”

“And me?”

“Well…”

“What?”

“You’re… really affectionate when you’re drunk.”

“What?!”

“You used to accuse me of being too clingy, back in the day, but I don’t think you can say that anymore after last night.”

“Oh gods…”

“Nozomi has pictures.”

“Oh gods…”

“So does Kotori.”

“Kill me now…”

“I think Anju does as well…”

Maki groaned yet again, though far more plaintive than before.

“Hey, I tried to make them delete them.”

“…”

“Or at least send them to me.”

“Nico-chan…”

“Want to see?”

“No.”

“But we look so cute together! Do you at least remember my dress?”

“Yes… and… you were right…”

“I was what?” Nico craned her neck towards Maki. “What was that?”

“It was cuter than what you wore on our first date.”

The raven-haired girl grinned.

“But the first dress was more beautiful, I think. It made you look more mature. I liked that as well.”

“So many compliments in such a short time.” Nico couldn’t help herself. “I’m about ready to ask what you did to my actual girlfriend.”

Maki sighed. “Anything else I should know about?”

“You may want to apologize to Tsubasa at some point.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… you kind of accused her of trying to steal me away from you.”

“Seriously?”

“You also accused a bush of touching me inappropriately, despite the fact that you were the one who stumbled and pushed me into it.”

“…”

“I doubt you have to apologize to the bush though.”

“Please tell me that’s everything.”

“Pretty much. The rest was just your normal µ’s reunion.”

“A question.”

“Alright.”

“Why are we in my dorm? Wasn’t your apartment closer?”

“You kept insisting that you wanted to sleep in your bed.” Nico shrugged. “But there was no way I was going to drag your drunk ass all the way to your parents’ place, and I don’t even want to imagine how that would have played out if I did. I figured bringing you here might be enough to placate you because it kind of is your bed at the moment.”

“And did you… change my clothes?”

“I helped you change, if that’s what you mean. But again, nothing I haven’t seen before.” Just keep telling yourself that, Nico…

“…” Maki’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

“How you feeling now?”

“Like crap… But mostly tired.”

“Well another hour or two might help; certainly wouldn’t hurt.”

“Alright…”

“Yeah, but at least sleep properly.” Nico sat up. “Come on, get your legs back up here.” She reached over to help her girlfriend slide back into a more comfortable position. “Say, where’s your laptop?”

“You’re staying here?”

Nico grinned. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” She spotted the device in question. “Still using the same password?”

“Yeah…”

The raven-haired girl climbed back on the bed and sat with her back against the wall. She opened the computer and set it across her lap. “When you wake up, we’ll go get something to eat; something mild that you can hopefully keep down.”

“Alri…” Maki yawned. “Nico-chan…”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

Nico reached over to pat her girlfriends head, but by the time her hand touched the red locks, the younger girl was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, before anyone says anything, I am aware that yet again I have Honoka pushing for a µ’s reunion. However, I did make mention of this fact as early as when I wrote HtHaN 3. In the world of HtHaN, Honoka is one of the main driving forces behind keeping µ’s together after disbandment. Not that anyone in the group particularly wants to drift apart, but as someone who has personally lost touch with old friends due to time, distance and life situations, I know how quickly a year or two can go by before realizing that you haven’t so much as sent a txt to someone. As such I fully intend to continue using these reunions as plot devices when I need them.
> 
> This scene was partly inspired by The Boondock Saints, in so far as I love the storytelling method of leading up to the action, skipping it and reconstructing it later. I may or or may not use this style again in the future, it kind of depends on what I think fits the intent of the scene; this one obviously being Maki trying to remember the events of the previous night. I may even come back to this one and add in more things for Nico to tell Maki about. Or, I may write a different scene with someone else reminding Maki of something embarrassing she did, then have Maki come back to question why Nico didn’t tell her first to prepare her.
> 
> Actually, as I typed that last sentence, I’m already getting ideas… Going to have to let that simmer on the back burner for a little while as I’m still kind of working on two other scenes and deities only know when I’ll finish those.
> 
> Author’s Note Addendum: I totally forgot to mention that my inspiration for Eli and Maki’s argument was [this delightful little comic](https://dynasty-scans.com/images/4124) by one of my favorite artists, Drill.


	62. Telling Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki must keep the fact that they are now dating a secret, lest Nico lose her contract with her idol agency. However, they decide they should at least tell their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> I have yet to decide if I want to assign names to any of the parents. If I do decide to give them names later, I will edit this scene, but for now, it’s just Dr, Mrs. and her mother.

“Mama.”

“Yes, Maki.” Her mother turned to face her.

“I… uhm…” Maki fumbled for her words. What the heck was the point of all the rehearsing she had done if she couldn’t spit it out when the time came?

For her part, Dr. Nishikino was accustomed to her daughter’s flustered behavior when discussing certain personal topics. As such, she leaned back against the counter and waited.

Maki took a deep breath. “Iaskedsomeoneoutthisweekandtheysaidyes.” She forced out before her embarrassment could stop her again. “So I’m… dating someone… now…” She added, quieter.

“Oh?” her mother raised an eyebrow. “You asked out Nico?” She pursed her lips. “Guess I lost the bet.”

“Buweeehhh?!” Maki balked. “I… wha… Nico-chan… bet… I… I-I don’t get it!” She sputtered.

“Was I wrong?” Dr. Nishikino tilted her head with the question.  “I don’t remember you mentioning someone else you were interested in…”

“N-No… I, uhm… I mean yes, it is Nico-chan, but… how… I didn’t…”

“Maki,” her mother smiled gently, “I know my daughter. I notice things; the way you’ve talked about her, the fact that she’s the first friend you’ve ever referred to casually, in fact she’s still the only one, and how often you two are together. Stuff like that. Yazawa-san noticed the same with her daughter, so we’ve had our suspicions for years now.”

“And you made a bet?”

Dr. Nishikino laughed. “We both thought the other’s daughter would be the one to ask.”

Maki’s mind was spinning wildly, trying to process this new information. “But, if you’ve known all this time, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t know if it was my place.” The older woman replied with a sigh. “I figured you would come to me if you felt you needed advice; you have in the past. But then, if you’re anything like I was at your age, advice from your friends is better received than advice from your parents.”

“And the arranged marriage meetings?”

“That was mostly your father.” Dr. Nishikino admitted. “However, before you get upset with him, we both agreed on them, though perhaps for different reasons.”

“So… why?”

“Your father and I are well aware that we’ve pushed you hard over the years. You were born to a prominent family with a reputation to keep and you are also a talented young woman with a lot of potential. And we do appreciate the effort you have given to live up to and exceed our expectations. But we still want you to be happy. Watching you open up to the other girls in your idol group made me very happy.”

“And Papa?”

“As you know, he was initially concerned about your grades, but you proved him wrong with that. So, as you saw, he came around when he realized how much it meant to you.”

“So… the marriage meetings?”

“Right, so your father and I noticed that you never seemed to show interest in anyone as far as dating was concerned. We were willing to let it slide in high school, as we did send you to an all-girls academy.”

“But…”

“But then you went off to college, and still, nothing.”

“So you decided to arrange a marriage for me?”

“We had no intention of forcing you to actually marry anyone you met in those meetings.”

Maki found herself more than a little confused. “So what was the point?”

“Your father is interested in maintaining the Nishikino lineage, and quite frankly, I want grandchildren.” She smiled when she noticed her daughter blushing, likely at the idea of children. “We had hoped that one of the young men would catch your eye and you would pursue something with them on your own. But you always seemed distant and disinterested; now I know why.”

“Now you know? What about the bet?”

“Oh that was just something between Yazawa-san and I, based on a few growing suspicions. Suspicions, it seems, that were proven correct.”

“So…” Maki bowed her head. “You’re not angry with me…?”

“Oh, heavens, no.” Dr. Nishikino moved to embrace her daughter. “Why would I be angry about you finding someone that makes you happy?”

“B-because… you said you wanted… uhm… g-grandkids…”

Maki’s mother laughed. “And I do want grandchildren.”

“But… Nico-chan and I…”

“What’s stopping you two from adopting?”

Maki opened her mouth to respond, but paused; she honestly hadn’t even considered that option. Of course, having kids in general was not something that commonly crossed her mind as she had only just recently started seriously thinking about dating.

“Although, there may be another option…”

“What?” Maki pulled away to give her mother a confused look.

“Bear in mind it is only a possibility, not a guarantee.”

“Alright…?”

“As you know, medical research is advancing every day.”

“… Yes…”

“And artificial insemination has been around for years.”

“…”

“But that process still requires a male donor.”

“I’ve known that since before high school, Mama.” What was this, exposition for some sappy story?

“Well what if I told you research was being done that would remove that requirement?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” Maki shrugged. “Like you said, medical research is advancing every day.”

“What if I told you there was a group that is close to succeeding?”

“That… would be… impressive.”

“There is one, here in Japan, in fact.”

Maki blinked.

“However, they’re running low on funding.”

“Oh…”

“I’ve spoken with the research personnel at our facility and we could make room in the budget to offer this group a grant, and even allow them space and equipment on site.”

“So, you’re saying there is a possibility that Nico-chan and I could have a child that is ours, not just from a donated sperm cell?”

“That would be the intent, yes.” Her mother nodded.

Maki’s mind reeled. A child with Nico. Well, Nico was already childish enough… No… A child. Nico’s and her child. Then something clicked. “Wait, how long have you been planning this?”

Dr. Nishikino smiled.

“Mama…”

“I told you, I know my daughter.”

Maki whined a bit, causing her mother to laugh again and pull her back in for another hug.

“Mama.” Maki spoke after a moment. “What if I didn’t end up dating Nico-chan? Would you still have funded that group?”

“Absolutely.” Her mother replied. “You know how your father and I feel about cutting edge medical research. We’re always looking for new projects to support. And the amount of knowledge that could come out of one like this worth every yen.”

“Yeah…” Maki relaxed back into the embrace. “Uhm… what do you think Papa is going to say?” She asked quietly. “About me and Nico-chan, I mean. Even though he eventually let me continue being a school idol, I know he still doesn’t look fondly on them. What’s he going to say about me dating one?”

“That’s a good question.” Dr. Nishikino admitted. “I think he’ll give in eventually once he gets to know her and sees how well you two do as a couple.” She paused. “Although I hope he doesn’t think Nico is a gold digger.”

“A what?”

“Someone who is only after your money, or influence, or whatever.”

Maki blinked. “No.” She shook her head. “Nico-chan’s not like that.”

“I’m sure she’s not.” Her mother nodded. “But I can see that being something your father would worry about.” She thought for a moment. “Talk with Nico. Tell her that may be something that ends up being brought up when she comes over for dinner. That way it won’t catch her off guard and she won’t panic or say something that will make your father more suspicious.”

“Dinner?”

“Of course. Parents deserve a proper introduction to anyone intending to date their daughter.”

“I suppose…”

“And besides, we need to celebrate. Our daughter is dating!” Dr. Nishikino smiled. “We should go all out and make a night of it. We can go to your favorite restaurant, or Nico’s favorite, if you prefer.”

“Oh, uhm… there’s another thing…”

“Hmm?”

“We… uhm…” Maki fumbled for words. “We kind of need to keep it secret.”

Dr. Nishikino furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“If Nico-chan is going to continue to be an idol, she can’t date anyone.”

“So you’re going to lie about your relationship?”

“Uhm…” Maki’s gaze found the floor. “Yeah…”

“Do you think you’ll ever be able to go public with the information?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I hope so. Really hope so.”

Dr. Nishikino nodded. “Alright. So… maybe a night in then? We’ll have the chef make something special. What does Nico like?”

“Sweets…”

Maki’s mother chuckled. “We’ll be sure to have a nice desert, but I meant for the main course.”

“She makes a lot of curry. Really good curry.” Maki thought for a moment. “And pasta. She makes a lot of pasta for me.”

“What does she usually order when you go out?”

“Lots of things. Nico-chan is always looking to try something new, so long as it doesn’t sound like it’s too spicy. Though she usually sticks with strawberries when we get crepes together.”

“So… maybe just surprise her?”

“I think that would be fine.” Maki admitted. “I haven’t seen her turn her nose up at anything unless she knows it’s too spicy.”

“Then I’ll leave it up to him to decide what to make.” Dr. Nishikino thought for a moment. “Your father and I will be busy until the weekend. Do you think you and Nico may be free next Saturday?”

“I’ll ask Nico-chan, but I’m sure it will be fine.” Maki replied.

Dr. Nishikino smiled again before sighing. “My little girl is dating.” She hugged her daughter again. “And she found someone who really cares for her. I’m so happy.”

“So am I.” Maki replied, returning the hug. “So… can we stop with the arranged marriage meetings?”

“Yes.” Maki’s mother laughed. “We can stop with the arranged marriage meetings.”

* * *

“Nico!” Nico’s mother said cheerfully as she answered the phone. “Good to hear from you!” 

“Hi, Mama.” Nico replied.

“How is the leg?”

“Fine, but that’s not why I’m calling.”

“Oh?”

“I wanted to tell you that we’re dating now.”

“Congratulations!” Nico could hear the smile through the line. “So you obviously made up then.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You two are good for each other.”

“I know.”

“So, who asked who?”

“She asked me.” Nico sighed. “You win your little bet.”

Mrs. Yazawa laughed.

“But seriously, what’s with betting against your own daughter?” Nico grumbled. “Or daughters. Both of you bet against your own daughter, didn’t you.” A statement more than a question.

“It doesn’t really matter, does it? What’s important is that you two are happy.”

“I suppose. And we are, of course.”

“That’s good. We’ll have to have her over for dinner soon. You know the kids and I haven’t seen her in a few months. They ask about her every so often because they miss seeing her.”

Nico chuckled. She knew how attached her siblings were to her new girlfriend and she couldn’t blame them in the least.

“Maybe later this week?” Mrs. Yazawa sounded hopeful. “I have Wednesday and Thursday night off.”

“I know I’m good, but I’ll have to check with her.”

“Let me know as soon as possible so I can be sure to leave time to cook something.”

“Mama, you can’t do that!” Nico protested.

“Why not?”

“Because then she might start liking your cooking more than mine!”

“Oh?” A mischievous tone entered her mother’s voice. “Perhaps we should test that theory.”

“What?”

“If you come over before her, we can both make a dish.” Mrs. Yazawa explained. “We won’t tell her who made what and we can let her decide which one is better.”

“Hrmm… I don’t know…”

“What’s this? Is my daughter afraid she’ll lose?”

“Of course not!” Nico declared proudly. “You’ll see, Mama, Nico is going to win for sure!”

“Maybe. Cocoro is helping where she can, but I’m cooking more often now that you’re off in college. And like riding a bike, it came back pretty easily.”

“Nico still cooks for four. I won’t lose.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Anyway, I’ll contact her right now and let you know as soon as she responds.”

“Alright. Talk to you later. And thanks for the good news! Love you, my dear.”

“Love you too, Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of the pair’s mother’s already having a pretty good idea of what might be going on before their daughters tell them and being supportive. I also like the idea of Nico and her mother being more casual about her feelings for Maki, having likely talked about it for a while by this point; so much so that her name need not even be mentioned. Of course this also means I may need to change how Nico phrases her response to Eli in How to End a Date. Yay retcons…
> 
> Also, yay, my to-write list keeps growing as I’m now making notes about the two dinners being planned.


	63. Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better spoken than simply implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.6k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“Nico-chan.”

“Mmmm?” Nico paused the game she was playing, rolled onto her side and looked over at her girlfriend.

“Would you… uhm…” Maki twirled a strand of her hair in a futile attempt to conceal her nervousness. “Would you still want to be with me if I didn’t end up inheriting the hospital.”

“What.” Nico asked flatly, setting down her phone. What kind of out-of-the-blue question was…? Wait… She scrambled up from the bed to stand before the other girl. “Maki, what happened? Are you alright?”

“I talked to Mama yesterday, about us…”

Oh no… A sense of dread settled in the pit of Nico’s stomach. “Are they mad at you?”

“What? No.” Maki shook her head. “Mama already knew. I think. I don’t know. I think I just confirmed her suspicions? But in any case, she’s really happy.”

“Then why…”

“We haven’t told Papa yet.”

“Oh…” The dread churned.

Despite Maki often downplaying her father’s strictness, Nico would never forget how he had nearly been responsible for her ceasing to be a school idol. She also knew he was mostly responsible for Maki believing she could not continue playing piano once she graduated high school. She had met him in passing several times over the years and hadn’t really cared about what he thought of her. But now that she was dating his daughter, his influence over Maki affected Nico more directly than before.

“So you’re worried he might get mad and kick you out of the will or something?” Nico ventured after a moment of silence.

“No.” Maki blinked. “At least… uhm… I don’t think so?”

“Then are you worried he’ll tell you to break up with me?”

“I hope not…” the redhead admitted. “Mama said he might think you’re a gold digger.”

“A wha…?” Nico balked.

“Someone who…”

“I know what a gold digger is.” The raven-haired girl interrupted, a little harsher than she intended. “Sorry.” She apologized quickly. “Uhm…” She reached for her girlfriend’s hand. “Come here. Sit down so we can talk.”

“Alright.” Maki let herself be lead the few steps over to Nico’s bed.

Nico crawled to the middle before sitting and pulling her knees up to her chest and releasing a sigh. “I suppose that’s a fair concern.” She admitted. Catching a worried look on the other girl’s face, she quickly continued. “I mean there’s no denying the significant financial discrepancy between our families. And you have given me some really nice things. And I dream of the day when I can return the favor.”

“You give me nice gifts as well.” Maki stated.

The memory of Nozomi’s explanation flashed through Nico’s mind, reminding her that Maki truly valued sentiment and emotion over money.

“But hypothetically speaking, let’s say you didn’t become a doctor.” Nico started thinking aloud.

“But I am going…”

“Just hypothetical,” Nico interrupted again “for the sake of exploring your father’s concern. Or possible concern. Or whatever.”

“Alright…”

“So let’s say that for whatever reason, you don’t become a doctor and you don’t inherit the hospital or the family fortune or whatever; you’re on your own. And let’s say I don’t become a professional idol, that I never make it big.”

“Nico-chan…”

“So what?”

“Huh?”

“Mama and I made our budget work when she was working two jobs, I was helping with part time where I could and we needed to feed five people; granted three of them were children who didn’t eat as much, but that’s not the point.” Nico continued. “Maki, even if you and I work at a convenience store or as cute servers at a restaurant, we’re only two people. We’ll be fine with two incomes to support two people.” She shrugged. “I mean we won’t be rich. We won’t go on fancy vacations unless we save up. We won’t have a huge television. But so what? We could get by.”

“Mmm…”

“My point is, would the combined salaries of a doctor and a famous idol make things easier? Sure. But they’re not necessary. What is important is that we want to be together.” Nico turned toward her girlfriend and place her hand over hers. “You still want to be with me, right?”

“Yes.” Maki nodded adamantly. “Absolutely. I want to be with you, Nico-chan.”

Nico smiled. “Good. Because I still want to be with you, Maki-chan.” She rubbed their hands together. “And I don’t love you because you’re going to be a rich doctor, though I won’t deny that it’s a nice bonus and I do love your dedication toward your goal. But at the end of the day, I love you because you’re you, Maki-chan…” She cut off as her girlfriend took a sharp breath. “Maki-chan?” She asked, getting slightly uncomfortable as she was unable to discern the nature of Maki’s stare.

Nico’s words finally registered in her mind. “Oh…” She said, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. “Uhm…” Nico reached up to rub the back of her neck sheepishly. “Well, that’s not exactly the most romantic way to say it, and nowhere near how I planned… Nice timing, Nico… but…” She sighed and grabbed Maki’s hand again. “But I won’t take it back.” She stated, meeting Maki’s blank gaze. “I love you, Maki-chan. I have for a while. And it…” She chuckled a little. “You know it feels really good to finally say that.”

“…” Maki opened her mouth, but nothing came out except the breath she had been holding.

“Maki-chan?” Nico tilted her head, to look sideways up at the other girl. “This is usually the part in the movie where the other person says ‘I love you, too’ or something like that.”

“…”

“Oh, come on, Maki-chan, you can’t really be that surprised, can you?” Nico was almost ready to reach over and physically shake Maki back to her senses. “I mean this is like months overdue… Years, actually, now that I think about it.”

“I…”

“You…?”

“I… I-I-I lo-lo…” Maki closed her mouth just as a whine escaped her. Her shoulders slumped and her expression became apologetic.

Nico shook her head and smiled. “It’s alright, Maki-chan. You don’t have to force yourself. I understand what you mean.” She reached up to the other girl’s shoulders. “Come here.” She pulled her into a gentle hug. “Take your time. But just because you’re having trouble, doesn’t mean I’m going to stop saying it. I love you, Maki-chan.”

Slowly, Maki returned the embrace, sliding her arms around the older girl and nuzzling against her.

A breath of air brushed past Nico’s ear. “I love you, Nico-chan.”

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? It had been barely above the volume of a whisper, but as it had been so close, she was fairly certain she heard Maki correctly. She pulled away from the hug so she could look her girlfriend in the eye.

Maki’s cheeks were flushed, but she was smiling nonetheless. “You were right.”

“Oh?”

“It does feel good to say it.”

Nico flashed a toothy grin. “I know right?”

“But my heart…” Maki’s hand moved to her chest. “It’s…”

Nico giggled. “Yeah. Mine too.” She leaned over quickly and pecked a kiss on Maki’s lips. In doing so, she felt an unexpected moisture. “Are you crying, Maki-chan?”

“N-No…” The redhead replied, turning away.

“You sure?” The raven-haired girl leaned over in an attempt to get a better view.

“Don’t look at me.” Maki muttered.

“Well I hope they are at least tears of joy.”

“Hnnn…”

Nico smirked before lunging at her girlfriend. “Down we go!” She cried.

“Wha? Nico-chan?!” Maki protested as she was pulled down onto the bed.

Maki found herself lying half on top of Nico with her head on her chest. She was just about to try to scramble off when she felt Nico’s hand land on her head, her fingers running through her hair. Just like the other night when her head was in her girlfriend’s lap, a wave of serenity washed over her.

She quickly realized that Nico hadn’t been lying. Her girlfriend’s heart rate was actually faster than hers, though it seemed to be slowing. She felt the older girl crane her neck and plant a kiss on top of her head.

“I love you, Maki-chan.” Nico said softly.

“I love you too, Nico-chan.” She replied, just as quietly.

Why did it feel so good to say it? Maki found herself thinking. For that matter, why had it been so hard to say it initially? And why hadn’t she said it sooner? It was such a simple phrase, just a few syllables, yet it felt like it carried a world’s worth of meaning. Perhaps it did.

As she quietly listened to Nico’s heartbeat and gentle breathing, Maki thought about everything the phrase represented. The years of uncertainty and denial, of acceptance and desire. The teasing, oh gods, the teasing, and the fights. The pride and stubbornness. The music. The laughter, the tears, the hurt and the comfort. The hard work, the lazy days and all of the fun. Everything. All of it. It was all summed up in one phrase.

Maki turned her head up so she could see Nico and felt a gentle smile curl her lips as their eyes met.

“I love you, Nico-chan.”

“I love you too, Maki-chan.”

The words had finally been spoken. Multiple times. Part of Maki wanted to just keep saying them over and over while the rest of her just wanted to bask in the joy of the moment. She went with the latter impulse and lay her head back down on her girlfriend’s chest. She sighed contently as Nico resumed running her fingers through her hair. Slowly, she reached over, took Nico’s free hand and intertwined their fingers, smiling as she heard Nico hum her approval. Maki honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had been this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is part of why certain things were mentioned in Telling Mama, as I’ve had the lead up in my notes pretty much since I started writing HtHaN.
> 
> Also, this scene is based loosely on actual events with someone I dated, with them being initially ignorant of their admission and me being the tight-lipped fool who had a bit more trouble spitting it out. Our friends teased us about it for the duration of our relationship… which makes me think I should work that into HtHaN as well. More notes to replace the ones I just removed.


	64. Sleepshirt Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki decides it is best to just give Nico the shirt she is always borrowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.4k  
> Rating: T’ish  
> Time Frame: Some time during Maki’s 2nd year and Nico’s 4th year in college.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> After writing about both sleepshirts, I decided I wanted an illustration to accompany them. It was just supposed to be a nice little visual but on seeing noelclover’s rough sketch the idea for this scene came to mind.
> 
> [The pic is complete!](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/173379306542/noelclover-commissioned-by-ryqoshay-a-new)

“Welcome home!” Nico called from the stove as she heard the door open, unsure who would be arriving first from among Maki, Nozomi or Eli, but not caring.

“I’m back.” The subdued voice of her girlfriend replied.

“Hey, Maki-chan!” The raven-haired girl greeted the redhead entering the kitchen. “How were classes?”

“Ughn…” Maki grunted, tossing her bookbag onto the table.

“That good, huh?”

“Mmmm…” The younger girl moved toward her girlfriend.

Knowing exactly what was coming, Nico braced herself for impact. Sure enough, arms slipped around her waist and a chin plopped down on her shoulder. Nico had known Maki was a creature of habit for years, but now that they were dating and they saw each other more often, she was seeing firsthand how strongly the younger girl clung to the routines she formed.

This wasn’t to say Maki was incapable of being spontaneous or doing something different from time to time, but more often than not, it was at the suggestion of someone else. That said, as Nico tilted her head up for the incoming kiss, she was reminded just how much she enjoyed these little rituals.

“Going to start the rice for me?” The raven-haired girl inquired as the redhead let go.

“Mmmm…” Maki replied, shuffling over to the device.

“Thanks, my dear.”

“Oh…” Maki said after a moment. “I brought something for you.”

“Oh?” Nico half turned toward her girlfriend, avoiding diverting all of her attention away from the stove. “What’s the occasion?”

“Just because.” Maki pressed the button to start the rice cooker and made her way back to the table.

“What is it?”

“This.” From her bag, she retrieved something grey.

Nico smiled as she recognized the item as her girlfriend’s old workout shirt from high school. “I thought that was my designated sleepwear when I stayed over at your place.”

“It is.” Maki nodded. “But, uhm…” she fidgeted a bit “you haven’t been staying over much lately.”

Nico laughed. “Well yeah, because you keep coming over here.”

“T-that’s because… uhm…” The younger girl fumbled for a response as her cheeks flushed.

“I know, I know. It’s because you like it here.” The older girl turned the burner down to its lowest setting and stepped over to her girlfriend. “Nico happily accepts her beloved Maki-chan’s gift.” She took the shirt, turned and held it out. “You know, I always did like the way this looked on you.”

“I like the way it looks on you now.” Maki admitted quietly.

“Why, because it’s short?”

“…” Though she didn’t respond audibly, the fact that her blush brightened by several shades told Nico everything she needed to know.

“Nico’s legs are extremely adorable, aren’t they?” The part-time idol couldn’t help teasing. “Well if you’re giving me this, then…” She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “C’mon, I have to give you something in return.”

“Wha? Nico-chan, th-that’s not necess…” Despite the medical student’s protests, she gave little physical resistance and let herself be led toward the other girl’s bedroom.

Nico tossed her newly gifted sleepshirt onto her bed before moving swiftly to her dresser. There, she yanked open a drawer and retrieved the item she sought. “Here we go.” She said proudly, turning to present it to her girlfriend.

“That’s…” Maki blinked in recognition.

“Yup. The shirt I lent you the first night you stayed here.” Nico grinned before something clicked in her mind. “The first night after we started dating that is.” She amended.

Maki accepted the garment and examined in her hands for a moment. It still really wasn’t anything near her normal style, however it wasn’t like she disliked it or anything. More importantly, it was something Nico had worn. The last time Maki had worn the shirt, she had been too focused on other things to really appreciate the fact that it was Nico’s. Nico’s sleepshirt…

“Thinking about changing into it now?”

“Buweehh?” Maki jolted back to reality, almost dropping the shirt in the process.

The raven-haired girl giggled. “Well, Nico is going to put hers on now.” She said, moving over to the bed. “Seeing how Maki-chan lo~ves how Nico looks in it.” She sang merrily, beginning to change. “And Nico would be su~per happy to see Maki wear her gift as well because she looks so~ cute it in. A~lmost as cute as Nico.”

“Idiot.” The redhead’s cheeks matched her hair.

“You love it.”

“Maybe…” Maki conceded, beginning to change as well.

* * *

“Tired?” Nico asked, catching her girlfriend’s yawn.

“I’m fine.” Maki responded, somewhat unconvincingly.

The couple was currently cuddling on the sofa, watching some cutesy show Nico had picked. Shortly before Nico had finished preparing dinner, Nozomi had sent them a message informing them that she and Eli would be going out with some friends from the latter’s school. Thus, with no roommates to bother them, they had decided to spend a peaceful evening simply enjoying each other’s company.

“We can shut this off and head to bed if you want.” Nico offered.

“I’m fine.” Maki insisted, shaking her head.

“Well, if you’re not interested in the movie or in going to bed…” The older girl shifted her position a bit. “Perhaps this will interest you more?” She pulled herself up and to sit sideways across Maki’s lap.

“Nico-chan?” The younger girl breathed as an arm slid around her shoulder for support.

“Hmm, this is quite comfy.” Nico commented before pulling herself forward to peck a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

Maki responded quickly by wrapping her arms around the other girl and pulling her closer. Turning her head, she angled herself so she could kiss Nico fully on the lips.

“You know…” Nico said, pulling away for air a few moments later. “You really do look cute in pink.” She tugged playfully at the sleeve of Maki’s shirt.

Maki opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut at the sound of the front door opening.

“We’re home.” A voice declared, a little too loud for this time of night.

Maki stiffened as her instinct insisted she disengage completely from what she was about to do with Nico. However, with her girlfriend still sitting on her lap, she couldn’t move.

Nico took note of the other girl’s reaction and rolled her eyes. Smiling, she held a finger to her lips. “Shhh.” She whispered. “Maybe they won’t notice we’re here.” She stuck out her tongue at the dubious idea.

Nonetheless, it turned out that Nico was half right as Eli stomped purposefully straight towards Nozomi’s bedroom without so much as a glance to either side. The slower moving spiritual girl, however, paused, swaying unsteadily, just before walking past the corner that would obstruct her view of the living room. Then, with a movement far more fluid than her drunken demeanor implied, she pulled her phone out of her purse.

Maki’s eyes widened in surprise and every fiber of her being wanted to shove Nico off and scramble over the back of the couch to avoid what she knew was coming. Nico, however, quickly threw up her signature gesture and winked.

_Click!_

“Hey, send that pic to me!” Nico called as her roommate turned to depart.

Though Nozomi gave no audible response, a few moments later, Nico’s phone buzzed on the side table. The raven-haired girl twisted to retrieve it and unlocked the screen.

“This is a pretty good shot, Maki-chan.” The ruby-eyed girl turned the screen toward eyes of amethyst. “I should print it out and frame it.”

“What? No! It’s emb…” Maki’s gaze met Nico’s. She glanced again at the picture. Nico did look adorable with her expression and pose. And she certainly liked seeing her girlfriend wearing that shirt, heck that was why she had just given it to her tonight. “Maybe…” She reached up to twirl a strand of her hair. “Maybe that would be alright. Uhm… I guess… I’ll take a copy as well.”

Nico grinned. “We can take care of that tomorrow. But for now…” She turned off the screen and let the device slide down to the carpet. “Where were we?” She smirked as she pulled herself back up so her face was only a few centimeters from Maki’s.

Maki’s eyes drifted toward the hallway.

“Oh, don’t worry about them.” Nico dismissed softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her girlfriend’s face. “They’ll go at it for a bit and then be dead to the world for the rest of the night. For all intents and purposes, we’re alone again.”

Maki continued to hesitate.

Nico smirked and turned her head so she could whisper into her girlfriend’s ear. “Trust me.” She breathed, sliding her hand down Maki’s neck to the collar of her shirt. “We can do whatever we want.”

A circuit snapped closed in Maki’s brain and she immediately wrapped her arms around Nico again so they could pick up where they had left off moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve mentioned it a time or two elsewhere, in the comments on other fics, but I am not sure if I’ve mentioned it in the notes of my own fic; I love the trope of couples sharing clothes. There is a certain intimacy in the practice that appeals to me greatly. It is for that reason that I’ve included it in both HtHaN and HL. And I doubt very much that this will be the last scene where I include it.
> 
> Here is a smaller version of the pic I commissioned for this chapter:
> 
>  


	65. Let Sleeping Makis Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Maki is awakened by a kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.2k  
> Rating: T leaning toward M or maybe M leaning toward T  
> Time Frame: Some time during Maki’s 2nd year and Nico’s 4th year in college  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> [These lovely pics](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/174350638692/dailypixiv-%E3%81%AB%E3%81%93%E3%81%BE%E3%81%8D-this-has-been-posted-with) rolled across my dash over a month ago and ideas, particularly concerning Maki’s hand placement, have been sitting on the back burner ever since. Then [this scene](http://saberin.tumblr.com/post/175477686959/nico) popped up earlier today and the mood was set.

Nico swiped across part of her screen to check the time. Not quite enough to get in another song before the event ended and the servers went into maintenance mode. There was enough time, however, to quick check her rank. Perfect. A smile came to her lips. She had secured a place she felt to be worthy of a long term and fairly devoted player. And it had been a fun event. She’d even convinced Maki to take a the occasional break from studying to enjoy a few rounds together, despite her remaining little more than a casual player all of these years.

And on the topic of Maki… Nico’s smile grew as she glanced down at the sleeping redhead. The younger girl clung to her in a position Nico wasn’t quite sure was comfortable. But as she hadn’t moved a centimeter since falling asleep, Nico figured it enough for her simply to maintain contact. And to be perfectly honest, Nico loved it.

Maki had been studying hard for an upcoming test and though Nico was done with her own work, she had decided to stay up and keep her girlfriend company. Granted she probably would have stayed up anyway due to the event ending, but it felt better to say it was because of Maki. Then at some point, Maki had exhausted herself, crawled up onto the couch and latched on to Nico. So here they were.

Nico set he phone to the side before tilting her head down to plant a gentle kiss on top of her girlfriend’s head.

“Mmm…” Maki stirred.

Oops.

“Ni’o…han?”

“Sorry, Maki-chan. I wasn’t trying to wake you.” Nico patted the other girl’s head.

“Nico…-chan…” Maki looked up with bleary eyes.

“You can keep sleeping as long as you want.” Nico assured.

Maki blinked a couple of times to focus. “Nico-chan…” She continued to repeat.

“Maki-ch…?!” Nico was cut off as lips suddenly pushed up into hers.

From her position, Maki had better leverage and managed to turn Nico sideways before beginning to push her down onto the couch. To avoid sliding off the edge, Nico pulled her legs up and Maki defied her drowsiness by deftly slipping over one to position herself between them. The next thing Nico knew, she was on her back. Though caught off guard, she still reached up to pull Maki deeper into the…

What the heck!?

Maki’s habitual phrase skittered through Nico’s mind as her girlfriend’s hand slid up her thigh and pushed up the hem of her sleepshirt.

“Mmph… Ma…” Nico shifted her head to break the kiss. “Maki-chan.”

“Nico-chan…” Maki’s expression was a strange mix between what Nico was used to seeing in the early morning, and something else… and her tone was strange.

Wait, was that lust? Was Maki, of all people, displaying and acting on lust? What the heck was going on?

“What are y… ah!” Nico gasped as fingers glanced off a cloth barrier. “What are you doing?”

“I want…” The redhead breathed, leaning down to the older girl’s ear. “I want Nico-chan…”

“A… Alright…” The raven-haired girl replied, still a little confused by the situation, but by no means complaining. Nico let out a low moan as the barrier was bypassed and teeth nibbled their way down her neck.

* * *

“Maki-chan?” Nico asked quietly.

“…”

Was she asleep? Really? After all of that?

Maki’s head lay on her chest, so Nico had to crane her neck to barely make out that the younger girl’s eyes were indeed closed. Nico sighed and let her head fall back onto the couch cushion so she could stare at the ceiling and think for a moment. Jeez, the least Maki could have done was let her reciprocate. Not that Nico hadn’t enjoyed everything her girlfriend had done and all of the attention that had been lavished upon her, but even just one chance to return the favor might have been nice.

But more important than that, Nico’s thoughts turned toward the source of Maki’s behavior. The couple had only recently reached the new height of physical intimacy and it had been Nico driving things the entire way, not Maki. Certainly, Maki had become a lot better at initiating kisses, but not something like this. And Maki was definitely clingy in her sleep, but again, not like this.

Sleep… Had Maki even been awake for any of that? Surely Maki didn’t just sleepwalk her way though that… did she? Should Nico tease her girlfriend in the morning about it? Hrm… perhaps teasing would be a bad idea. The last thing Nico wanted was for Maki to be too self-conscious so as to hinder the agonizingly slow progress they had been making. Still, a flustered Maki was an adorable Maki, so…

Nico’s thoughts were shattered by the sound of a door opening. She turned her head to see her roommate padding down the hall.

“Mornin,’ Nicocchi…” Nozomi yawned before coming to a stop.

“Morning.” Nico replied before noticing the other girl’s smirk. “What?”

Nozomi’s smile only grew as she continued her path toward the kitchen.

How did Nozomi know? What did she see? Nico was pretty sure she had been quite… or at least quite enough. Maki was still completely clad in her pajamas and Nico’s sleepwear had merely been moved aside during their activities. So how the heck could Nozomi possibly… Nico mentally chastised herself. Of course, Nozomi knew. She always knew.

“You’re up late?” Nico pointed out. “Or early?”

“Just getting a drink for Elicchi and I.” The purple-haired girl said. “We were just so thirsty after…”

“And you can stop right there.” Nico interrupted.

Nozomi giggled before opening the fridge. “Want me to bring over something for you and Maki-chan?”

“I’m fi…” Nico started to refuse, mostly out of her habit of rebuffing Nozomi’s teasing. “Actually, yeah, that’d be nice.” She ended up correcting.

“Alright.” Nozomi responded before closing the fridge. A moment later, she set down two bottles of water on the side table. “So, things are going good between you and Maki-chan, yeah?” Her volume was obviously being kept low so as to avoid waking the mentioned redhead.

Nico couldn’t detect the expected teasing tone and decided to answer normally. “Yeah.”

“That’s good to hear.” Nozomi smiled gently. “Anyway, sleep well and I’ll see you here in the morning.”

“Yeah… wait, what do you mean here?”

“Well, in order to get to your bed, you’ll have to wake up Maki-chan.” The smile turned back into a smirk. “And you look pretty tired, so I’m betting it’s best to let sleeping Makis lie.”

Nico opened her mouth but found herself without a proper retort. Her mind continued to draw blanks even after her roommate had sauntered back down the hall. Sighing, she glanced again at her girlfriend, who continued sleeping soundly. Would waking Maki again produce a similar result as before? Nico wasn’t sure she had the energy to withstand another round.

Well, at least the couch was comfortable. Nico understood now why Maki had been willing to spend so many nights here before they were a couple. With that in mind, Nico reached up and gently pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down around them, hoping the movement wouldn’t wake Maki. Finally, she settled back down, closed her eyes and let sleep come to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn’t already obvious, I love the idea of Maki seeking physical contact with Nico, especially when sleeping.
> 
> Also, I think I’ve brought up the topic a time or two concerning Maki’s higher drive and reserve energy when it comes to intimacy with Nico. Spoilers for chronological readers, but I know Nico looks back on it in HtHaN 7, and even if less obvious, I know I’ve dealt with it elsewhere. So this scene will serve as a starting point for the in-universe timeline and this theme.


	66. Consolation Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [Anon’s Ask on Tumblr](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/164831033222/ey-there-do-you-perhaps-take-fic-requeststiny).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.5k  
> Rating: T’ish  
> Time Frame: Sometime during Maki's 2nd and Nico's 4th year in college  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“Ha! Nico-nii wins!” Nico cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Maki shrugged, unimpressed. “It was just our first race.”

“Yup. Our first race. And what place did Nico come in again?” The raven-haired girl put a finger on her chin as though trying to remember something difficult. “Oh, that’s right, first.”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let me try a different character and we’ll see what happens.”

“It will be the sa~me.” Nico sang.

“Just start the game, you’re Player 1.”

“You mean the No. 1 Player in the Universe.”

Maki grumbled something unintelligible as she selected a new character.

* * *

“Nico wins again!” The twin-tailed girl cheered a little while later. “That’s five in a row!”

“I think I got the hang of the controls now.” Maki stated. “Start the next match.”

* * *

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Maki protested as her vehicle was sent careening off the course, allowing all of the other racers to overtake her.

“All’s fair in love and racing, Maki-chan.” Nico replied with a smirk. “And this is both. Hee… Nico wins again.”

“Start the next race.” Maki growled.

* * *

Nico gave a sidelong glance at her girlfriend beside her. With each progressive race, the redhead was getting quitter and her expression dourer. Maki was certainly improving and had even managed to come in third, once. Back in high school, the two of them were on fairly even ground when it came to arcade-style rhythm games, what with Maki’s prodigy level musical knowledge and Nico’s drive to become a professional idol and all. But home console games were an entirely different gaming experience. And, with as much practice in racing games, or really console games in general, Nico had from playing with her siblings, the redhead just didn’t stand a chance.

And now Nico found herself at a crossroads of sorts, though it was no illusion. The longer her win streak continued the more upset her girlfriend was becoming. However, Nico was certain that if she let Maki win, that would upset her even more; she had her pride after all, and undoubtedly wanted to win by her own merit. Of this Nico was certain because her own pride would dictate the same were the situation reversed.

Still, she had to do something. As much as Nico enjoyed teasing Maki and getting her worked up, it was seldom her intent to actually make her angry. But what to do?

Suddenly, an idea hit her like one of the many weapons in the game. She smiled to herself and hoped it would work as intended, though she was pretty sure it would.

This time, instead of cheering for herself as she crossed the finish line, in first again, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Maki’s cheek.

“N-N-Nico-c-chan?!” the redhead spluttered, almost forgetting that she still had to hold the accelerator button for a few more seconds to ensure she finished the race. As soon as she crossed the checkered line, she turned to face her girlfriend. “What the heck?” She demanded, trying unsuccessfully not to blush.

“A consolation prize.” Nico replied as though it should be obvious.

“O-oh… I… uhm… I don’t… get it…”

“Maybe it will bring you good luck in the next race?”

“Oh… uhm… alright.”

* * *

Another win for Nico and another loss for Maki. The raven-haired girl leaned over once again and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. This time, however, Maki wasn’t blushing and actually pushed into the kiss just a little.

Nico started the next game but couldn’t help thinking that something wasn’t quite right. This was the sixth or seventh consolation prize she had given Maki in hopes of encouraging her to do better but the redhead wasn’t improving at all. If anything, she was getting worse.

Was Maki… losing on purpose? No. That couldn’t be. Her pride wouldn’t let her do that… would it?

Nico blinked as she caught Maki make a move that any racer worth half their salt would avoid at all costs, and in doing so, dropped back several places. Maybe, just maybe, she really was losing on purpose.

But was a kiss really worth throwing away one’s pride? Would Nico do the same for a kiss from Maki? The thought turned over in Nico’s mind for the duration of the next race.

Yes. Nico suddenly realized as she issued another consolation prize, she would do exactly that. She loved kissing Maki. And she really loved the rare occasions when Maki took the initiative to kiss her. After all, what was a little pride when compared to getting a kiss from a girl like Maki?

So, this meant that Maki apparently felt the same way; she valued a kiss from Nico over her own pride, even if she couldn’t bring herself to admit it openly. With this realization, Nico felt a swell of joy fill her to the brim.

But to be absolutely certain, Nico had to test her theory.

* * *

Nico waited patiently for her girlfriend to finish the race, barely avoiding coming in last. Without a word she held out her controller as though to make it obvious her finger was reaching for the button to start the next round.

“Uhm…” Came a soft voice from beside her.

Nico smirked. She had been right. “Yes, Maki-chan?”

“Wh-what about my consolation prize?” The redhead seemed hesitant to admit her desires.

“So~rry~ Nico forgo~t.” She sang, setting down the controller and leaning over to give the requested reward. The teasing tone earned the intended effect as the redhead’s cheeks quickly matched her hair. There was no question that Maki realized she was being called out. “But it seems Maki-chan cares more for the consolation prize than actually trying to win.” Nico couldn’t help grinning widely as she watched her girlfriend lower her head and hunch her shoulders. “If Nico didn’t know better, she would almost think Maki-chan was losing on purpose.”

“N-no… You’re j-just that good, Nico-chan…” A feeble attempt to deny the truth, and they both knew it.

Nico laughed and launched herself over to tackle hug the redhead. “Awwww! Maki-chan’s not being ho~nest!”

“Mohhh… fine.” Maki said after a moment, though far quicker than Nico would have otherwise expected. “I was losing on purpose to get more kisses. You want to fight about it?”

“Ah, you said it. Was that so hard?” Nico asked, dropping her teasing tone.

Maki pouted.

“And as a prize for such honesty…” Nico slid a hand up to her girlfriend’s cheek so she could guide her into a full kiss on the lips. After a moment, she pulled away. “How about that?”

“I think I liked that prize better…” The redhead admitted.

The raven-haired girl giggled in response before her expression turned mischievous. “Ma~ybe if Maki-chan puts more effort into the ga~me and gets first place, she can win a prize that’s worth mo~re than just a ki~ss.”

Maki’s eyes changed, just for a moment, before returning to their previously shy and nervous state. Nico found herself confused. Did Maki not understand her allusion? Or, worse, did she not want it? But then when Maki’s gaze drifted to the door, she understood.

“Didn’t I tell you?” She asked rhetorically. “Nozomi is spending the night at Eli’s. We have this place all to ourselves.”

And just like that, Maki’s expression regained the look of lust from before, or at least a portion of it.

“Ready for the next race?” Nico grabbed her controller again.

“Bring it on.” Maki replied, deadly serious as she turned her attention to the screen.

It was immediately apparent how much Maki had learned over the last hour or so and how much she had been intentionally holding back. However, Nico was still convinced that her girlfriend would not want an easy win, so she gave it her all as well.

“Too bad…” Nico said, sneaking past the checkered line barely half a car length before her opponent. “Nico wins again.” She leaned over. “I guess it’s another consola… mmph!?” She was cut off as Maki unexpectedly turned into the kiss, reached a hand up to the back of her head and pulled her in. Though she didn’t actively resist, Nico still pulled away at the first opportune moment. “That’s cheating, Maki-chan!” She accused.

“All’s fair in love and racing.” Maki breathed.

Nico pursed her lips as she tried to think of a way to reply to her own words being used against her.

“Besides.” Maki leaned towards her girlfriend. “Don’t you want a prize as well, Nico-chan?”

“What?” Nico felt herself draw back until she was leaning on her hands behind her.

“For winning all those matches as the No. 1 Racer in the Universe.” Maki continued to push forward, practically crawling on top of the older girl.

“Oh…” Nico’s pulse felt faster than cars she had just been racing.

“And like you said, it’s more than a consolation prize.”

“I’ll take it.” Nico smiled before craning her neck up so she could meet Maki for another kiss.

This was not a side of Maki she was used to seeing, but Nico loved it and decided she was going to take full advantage of it. As such, before she gave in completely, Nico made a mental note to start seeing if she could find more ways to persuade her girlfriend into initiating things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! My first scene based on a prompty asky thingy!  
> ＼(￣▽￣)／
> 
> And as a bonus, I have a joke I can make in another scene that is slowly being cobbled together and I may get around to posting… someday… maybe…


	67. When One Door Closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Secondary Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~2.3k  
> Rating: T? Is talk about booze and a single suggestive comment by Nozomi worth bumping things up to T?  
> Time Frame: Some time while Maki is still in college but after Nico has graduated.  
> Story Arc: “A Career Change”  
> When One Door Closes…  
> … Another Opens

It was over.

Nico sat in silence as she stared numbly at nothing in particular, the cityscape flashing past the windows of the train didn’t register at all.

It was all over.

Years of dreams and ambition, of hard work and dedication, and a goal that had finally been in reach, was now shattered. Almost two years of secrecy and public denial, and one mere moment of indiscretion had been captured by one of the most common devices in the nation. A moment later, it had been uploaded to the digital realm, where it spread like a wildfire; flames that continued to grow even after burning her life to the ground. And once released, the damning image would remain for eternity, regardless of attempts to remove it. It was over.

She should have known better. She should have heeded Maki’s reluctance. She should have waited until they were back in her dressing room. She should have… could have… would have… It didn’t matter now. It was all over.

There had been no point in denying the accusations leveled at her by her agency when she arrived. She could have claimed the picture to have been altered, that the entire situation was a frame-up job to discredit her, but why bother? Suspicions that had been lurking in the background all this time had finally found the evidence they needed and there was no way to convince anyone otherwise. It was over.

And to make matters worse, now Maki would come under public scrutiny as well. Fans who felt betrayed would blame the younger girl and accuse her of stealing their precious Nico-nii away from them. How would her girlfriend handle such attacks? Would she feel responsible for the situation and start to distance herself from her? That sounded like something she would do, even if she didn’t mean to. So that was probably over as well.

Nico barely registered the fact that her station was announced by the automated system. Her body reacted more out of habit than anything else as she stood and shambled off the train. She trudged toward her apartment, thinking of little more than wanting to turn off the lights, crawl into bed and hide from the world forever. It was all over.

“Nicocchi…” A concerned voice uttered as soon as the door opened.

Of course. Of course Nozomi would have found out. Nico kicked off her shoes, not bothering to stow them neatly, before making her way down the hall towards her room.

“Nicocchi…” Her roommate repeated when no response was given.

Somewhere, in the back of Nico’s mind, she knew she was being rude, but the rest of her didn’t care as she climbed onto her bed. Turning, she grabbed one of her favorite, heart-shaped pillows and hugged it as she drew up her knees and leaned against the wall.

Not one to be deterred by her roommate’s mood, Nozomi followed her friend. She too, crawled onto the bed and took a position next to Nico. Upon hearing a small sniffle from the other girl, she smiled gently, slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. They could talk later, but for now Nozomi just wanted to make sure Nico knew she wasn’t alone.

* * *

“Nico-chan?” A voice called from the entryway. “Nozomi? Are you guys here?” A moment later, footsteps could be heard in the hall. “Nico-chan?!” A redheaded girl appeared at the door. “Answer your phones, damnit!” Maki stomped towards the bed. “Hanayo has been trying to reach you for a while now.” She held out her device.

Nozomi accepted the phone and announced her presence to the girl on the other end of the line. A moment later, her head snapped up. She beckoned to Maki and pointed to Nico before she crawled over to Nico’s laptop.

Maki didn’t hesitate to take over the older girl’s position and slid herself close to her girlfriend. Nico responded instantly but silently by leaning against her.

“Nicocchi, you should see this too.” The purple-haired girl returned and set the computer on the bed. “It’s a petition.”

The raven-haired girl looked up slowly, her eyes barely focused.

“Your fans are trying to get your contract back.” The redhead explained. “Hanayo, Rin and I have already signed.”

“I just did as well.” Nozomi added. “And Hanayo-chan is still online, getting the word out. There’s already several thousand signatures.”

A small smile tugged at the edge of Nico’s mouth, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “It won’t do any good.” She mumbled her first words over an hour. “I’m not that big of a money maker for them, they’re not going to change their decision for a nobody like me.”

“Nicocchi…” Nozomi’s voice was gentle, but was tinged with a slightly scolding tone.

“You’re not a nobody.” Maki stated flatly, trying to hold back her irritation at the unfamiliarity of a self-deprecating Nico. “You’re Nico-nii, the No. 1 Idol in the Universe.”

“Not anymore…” Nico’s gaze returned to the pillow in her arms.

“Well if your agency won’t take you back,” a voice came from the door, “why not start your own?”

“Elicchi.” Nozomi smiled as she turned to her fiancée.

“I brought food, by the way.” The blonde said, walking towards the purple-haired girl. “I figured none of you had eaten yet.”

“Thank you.” Nozomi replied, accepting a quick kiss.

“What do you mean by start her own agency?” Maki asked.

“I mean exactly that.” Eli put a hand on her hip. “If the industry insists on sticking to its antiquated rules, then make your own and show them how it’s done. You have a pretty loyal fanbase, if that petition is any indication. I’m sure they’ll follow you even if you’re no longer with a major label.”

“I like that idea, Elicchi.” Nozomi nodded. “It’s not unheard of for artists to start their own label. Nicocchi, you should at least consider it.”

“Easy for you guys to say,” Nico mumbled, “you two are doing well with your restaurant. I don’t know a thing about running a business.”

“Elicchi and I didn’t know much either.” The spiritual girl pointed out. “We learned a lot on the fly.”

“And you graduated with a business degree, Eli.”

“And with that knowledge I can offer advice to get you started.” Eli stated. “I may not be available to help all the time, but I can at least point you in the right direction.”

“I’ll have more free time than Elicchi, so I can help where needed.” Nozomi offered.

“…” Though Nico didn’t respond, it was clear that a gear or two was turning in her mind.

“I want to help too.” Maki said after a moment.

Finally, another smile formed on Nico’s lips. “Thanks, Maki-chan, but you’re going to be going into med school soon. You’ll be busier than you are now.”

“I know.” Maki agreed with a nod. “I may not be able to help much with time, but you will need startup capital for your new company.”

“I can’t take your money, Maki.”

“I’m not giving you my money, Nico-chan.” The younger girl said, emphasizing the word give. “I’m investing it in the company. As such I expect to be compensated by being granted part ownership of the company that will earn an equivalent percentage of the profits. I will also insist on being kept up to date with major business decisions that might impact my investment.”

Nico gaped at her girlfriend, not entirely sure what to say.

“Maki-chan, when did you become such a suave businesswoman?” Nozomi couldn’t help teasing.

“Even though I’ve let Papa and the brokers handle most of the decisions for my investments, I was still paying attention during our meetings.” Maki explained. “I think now is a good time to take full control of my account and put it to good use.”

“Your father would be alright with that?” Eli questioned. “We all know how he feels about idols.”

“Despite his personal opinions about the industry, even he can’t deny that it is lucrative if one knows what they are doing.”

“And Nicocchi knows the industry better than anyone I know.” Nozomi grinned.

“Exactly.” Maki agreed.

Nico let out a halfhearted chuckle. “You guys are making it really hard to stay depressed.”

“That’s what friends do.” Nozomi reminded.

“Yeah…”

“So you’ll at least consider the idea of starting your own idol agency?” Eli asked.

Nico took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Yeah… I’ll think about it.”

“Good.” Nozomi nodded. “It’s a lot to take in, and a big decision to make, so take your time. Think about it. Sleep on it. Sleep with Maki-chan.”

“Nozomi!” Nico and Maki retorted in unison.

“And on that note, let’s leave the topic be for now and go eat.” Eli turned towards the door. “I bought a special dessert, Nico, one of your favorites, in hopes that would help you feel a little better. You and Nozomi are always impressing on me the importance of good food when you’re feeling down.”

“As opposed to just vodka?” Maki inquired, moving off the bed.

“Yeah, as opposed to just vodka.” Eli smirked, not expecting to be teased by the redhead. “Though I also bought another bottle to resupply, just in case the sweets weren’t enough.”

“Pass.”

“There’s beer in the fridge if you prefer, Maki-chan.” Nozomi offered.

“I… might have one…”

“And I bought your favorite brand of wine yesterday, Nicocchi.”

“I’m not getting drunk tonight.” Nico pointed out.

“I know. I wouldn’t let you anyway.” Nozomi confirmed.

“Nor would I.” Maki agreed, turning towards her girlfriend. “C’mon, let’s go eat.” She reached out her hand to help the older girl off the bed.

“Alright…” Nico accepted the offered hand and allowed the younger girl to lead her to the table.

* * *

After a rather subdued dinner and an episode of the series through which they had been watching, it came as a surprise to no one that Maki decided to stay for the night. Despite some lighthearted teasing from Nozomi, everyone knew it was for the best. Nico wasn’t anywhere near being back to her normal self and Maki was more than willing to help where she could, even if that meant just being physically present.

But things changed the moment Nico pulled the covers up over the two of them. Maki grabbed the front of Nico’s sleep shirt, pulled herself close and buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

“Maki-chan?” the older girl questioned.

“D-don’t l-look at me…” the redhead muttered.

“Wha? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

After a few moments of silence, Maki finally spoke again. “I’m sorry…”

“For what?” Nico asked, somewhat incredulously.

“I… I came here to support you…”

“And you did.”

“… … But I was scared… I was worried you would be mad at me… I…”

“I’m not mad at you, Maki-chan.”

“But it’s because you were dating me that all this happened!” A plaintive tone seeped into Maki’s voice as her grip tightened on Nico’s shirt.

Nico released a long slow breath. “Well, yeah, but I knew this was a possibility when we first started dating. We both knew.”

“But…”

“I mean it sucks.” The older girl interrupted. “Really, really sucks…” she added, quieter, before continuing. “But I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at the situation and I’m mad at myself, but I’m trying not to be mad at myself, really I am.” Mostly because Nozomi will bug me about it otherwise. “And I’m not looking to break up with you or anything, so you can stop worrying about that, alright?”

“I… I just don’t want to lose you…”

“And I don’t want to lose you either. So I’m not going anywhere.”

“…”

“Say… is that why you want to give me your money?” Nico couldn’t help giving a voice to a sudden thought. “Because you were afraid of losing me?”

“I told you, that’s going to be a business investment.” Maki grumbled.

“But you didn’t invest in Eli’s business.”

“…”

“Why just mine?”

“… Because… I… It’s…” The redhead pulled into herself a little. “I want to help you, Nico-chan.” She forced out. “And I know I’m going to be busy with school and stuff, so if I can’t give you my time, I can at least give you my money.”

“But you do give me your time. We’re together whenever we can be.” Nico pointed out. “And you’ve supported me and cheered me on for years. Just knowing you’re with me makes me happy.”

“But I want to do more!” Maki insisted. “I don’t want to just invest in your business! I want to invest in your happiness and your dreams! I want to invest in your future! I want to invest in o… in…” her voice dropped in volume “I… I want to invest in our future…” She finally managed to murmur.

There it was.

Nico felt a smile cross her lips. This was the most clear Maki had ever been in implying that she was thinking long-term about their relationship.

“Mmm…” Nico hummed as she ran a hand across the top of her girlfriend’s head. “I like that reason better.” She said gently. “I like it being about us; about you, and about me. It makes me feel special.”

“You are special, Nico-chan.” Maki said without hesitation.

Nico’s smile grew. She really loved this side of Maki. “Thank you.” She said, running her hand again over the other girl’s hair. “I love you, Maki-chan.”

“I love you too, Nico-chan.”

Nico shifted her chin down so she could place a kiss on top of Maki’s head.

“Nico-chan…”

“Mmm?”

“Can we… Can we stay like this for a little while longer?”

“As long as you want.”

With that, the two fell into silence, just taking comfort in being near each other as they drifted closer to sleep. Neither knew what tomorrow held for them, but they were content in believing that if they faced it together, things would be alright. And that was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When editing this scene, I realized the small part of the conversation about alcohol preferences felt a little out of place. However, I am still leaving it in as I am trying to establish favorites among at least a few of the girls - most importantly, Nico and Maki - because I have notes about things I want to bring up in future scenes. As such, I want to at least mention it a few times elsewhere so when I do get around to writing those scenes, it doesn’t feel like it’s coming out of nowhere.
> 
> I’ve already jumped the gun on one of said scenes with The Incident where I mentioned Nico hating vodka; I kind of wanted to establish that elsewhere first. Yay again for writing things out of order… Que zura, zura… ╮(︶▽︶)╭


	68. ... Another Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Nico's idol career has ended, her friends have some more ideas to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Assumed Paring: TsubaHono  
> Words: ~2.2k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Some time while Maki is still in college but after Nico has graduated.  
> Story Arc: “A Career Change  
> When One Door Closes…  
> … Another Opens

Nico opened her eyes slowly. What time was it? Not like it mattered, really, as she wasn’t going to work today. She sighed as a pang of depression tugged at her consciousness. She knew her friends meant well and would do everything they could to support her if she decided to move forward with the plan to start her own idol production company. However, part of her was still working through the trauma of her shattered dreams and wasn’t quite ready to move on just yet.

Nico started to sit up so she could fetch her phone from the nightstand, but found herself held down by an arm draped across her stomach. The movement caused the owner of said arm to stir a little in her sleep and murmur something unintelligible before snuggling closer. Nico couldn’t help but smile. At least one of her fears had been mostly abated; she hadn’t lost Maki. She was still concerned about how her girlfriend would handle the hate mail and despicable things her former fans might do. But, if Maki’s behavior thus far was any indication, she was quite determined to keep their relationship alive and well. And that fact alone went a long way in helping improve Nico’s mood.

Gently, Nico removed Maki’s arm and reached over to her phone. Just as she was about to touch the device, it went off. Nico recoiled in surprise, but recovered quickly and answered the call.

“Nico-chan?!” Hanayo’s voice came on the line.

“Hey, Hanayo.” Nico greeted, sitting up.

“Hire me.” The younger girl’s voice was firm.

Nico recognized the tone as the one typically reserved for all things idol related. Had she heard about the plans for the new idol agency? How… no… Nico shook her head, she knew how; Nozomi. Apparently the meddlesome girl wasn’t going to wait for Nico to make up her mind and had already set about gathering more support.

“Come again?” Nico found herself asking.

“Hire me.” Hanayo repeated. “You’re opening an idol agency, right?”

“I’ve agreed to consider it…” the former idol admitted.

“Well I think it’s a good idea and I would like to help. Please hire me.”

“Nico-cha~n…” A quite voice whined as arms wrapped around the raven-haired girl and a chin plopped down on her shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Nico-chan, a-am I interrupting something?”

“No, no…” Nico found herself laughing a little. “Maki-chan is just sleep-glomping me again. She’s surprisingly clingy when she’s asleep…” she winced “but don’t tell her I just said that.”

Hanayo laughed as well. “Alright…”

“Anyway, don’t you still have a year left in college?”

“Well, yes, but…” the college student paused. “Internship!” she suddenly blurted. “You can hire me as an intern!”

“Does working for a one-person production company qualify for an intern credit?”

“I’ll check!” Hanayo’s voice returned to her determined idol mode. “And I’ll change my major to a business degree so I can help you with accounting and other things like that.”

“You don’t…”

“I want to.”

Nico pursed her lips as she thought.  This was arguably the most determined she had seen Hanayo, or heard, or whatever. And it was for her sake. “Alright, fine.” She conceded after a moment. “If I go through with this, I will take you up on your offer. But intern or not, I’m paying you for your work. I’m running a business, not a charity. And I won’t hear otherwise.”

“Thank you, Nico-chan.” Hanayo’s voice returned to her normal, gentler tone.

“Yeah…”

“I look forward to working with you.”

“Same here, Hanayo.” Nico replied with a smile. “I’ll keep you posted on the details.”

“Let me know if there is anything I can help with, even getting things set up.”

“I will. Don’t worry. Thank you Hanayo.”

“Thank you, Nico-chan.”

Nico ended the call, still smiling. She hadn’t even fully committed to the idea herself, much less implemented anything, and she already had an investor and an employee. And both were probably more enthusiastic about the prospect than her.

She was just about to lay down again to mull over the new development when her phone rang again. Checking the ID, she blinked as she saw a number she had not expected.

“Hello, Tsubasa?” Nico asked, answering the call.

“Good morning, Nico.” The voice of the leader of A-RISE came over the line.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nico could see Maki’s face scrunch up and she tightened her embrace a little, but didn’t wake up. The raven-haired girl held back a laugh. Even after two years, Maki still held some jealousy towards the adoration Nico showed for A-RISE, specifically the group’s leader. Consciously, the redhead was usually able to suppress the emotions, but she was obviously less guarded when asleep.

“Honoka-chan tells me you’re looking to start an idol production agency.” Tsubasa was saying, returning Nico’s attention back to the conversation at hand.

“The subject has come up…” Nico admitted. Geez, Nozomi was busy this morning.

“You’re going to go up against some large and well established companies.”

“Independent agents have been successful in the sports industry.” Nico repeated something she had heard her roommate mention the previous night. “Maybe I can do the same in the idol industry.”

“So you intend to go it alone?”

“Apparently, I’ve already got an investor and an employee.”

“How about a partner?”

“A what?” Nico blinked.

“A partner.” Tsubasa repeated. “Name on the wall. Corner office. Business partner.”

“I… uhm… don’t think I have one of those, yet.”

“Do you want one?”

Nico’s mind spun. Was Tsubasa offering what she thought she was offering? “I… uhm…” Was all she could get out.

“Because this sounds like an amazing opportunity and I want in.” Nico could hear excitement in the other girl’s voice. “You know I wanted to tour with you, right? I’m pretty sure I mentioned that at a reunion or two.”

“Yeah…”

“But this might give us a different way to work together. And the timing is interesting as well.”

“Oh?”

“Erena, Anju and I were actually talking about the possibility of A-RISE taking a brief hiatus so I could spend some time with Honoka-chan and not be on tour all the time. One suggestion they made was forming their own subgroup and doing some local work during that time. Were I to join your new company, I could still stay active in the industry.”

“It will be a lot of work.” Nico pointed out.

“True, but it can stay local. I can still have my nights with Honoka-chan instead of being in another city, hundreds of kilometers away.” She paused. “And Erena and Anju could be our first clients!” She added cheerfully.

An investor, an employee, a partner and a client all in less than half a day. The silver lining just continued to grow. And she wasn’t even registered or anything. Still… “I think I’ll have to speak with my investor first…” Nico mused.

“Is it Maki?”

“Yeah…” Was it that obvious?

“That’s fine. Honestly, I think we should all meet, even your prospective employee. It’s Hanayo,right?”

“Yes, it’s Hanayo. And that might be a good idea.”

“Great. I’ll set up a LINE chatroom and send out invites.”

“Uhm, Nozomi and Eli have offered to give business advice based on what they’ve learned running their restaurant.”

“I’ll invite them as well, then.”

“Alright.”

“You know, Nico, I really think this will be a good thing. We have an unprecedented opportunity to break away from the standards of the industry and really do things our own way. And with our combined star power, we’ll be a force to be reckoned with. I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Yeah, me too.” Nico agreed, honestly starting to feel a bit of enthusiasm as well.

“So we’ll see you on LINE then later.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Again, Nico ended a call smiling. A chance to work with A-RISE; specifically, they wanted to work with her. And Tsubasa had a point, combining their fan bases would be powerful indeed. Eli had been right last night in pointing out that a surprisingly high percentage of her fans had remained loyal despite the scandal. And A-RISE’s fanbase was… A-RISE’s fanbase. A-RISE’s fanatically devoted fanbase, of which she herself was a part. Maybe this plan had a bigger chance of success than she originally thought.

Considering the circumstances of the previous day, Nico found herself in higher spirits than she would otherwise expect. And good moods called for teasing.

“Maki-chan,” She cooed, reaching up to poke her girlfriend’s nose, “it’s time to wake up.”

“Mmmm…” the redhead stirred before tightening her embrace. “Don’ wanna…”

“But this position makes it hard for Nico to kiss you.” The raven-haired girl said in a sing-song voice.

Maki’s eyes fluttered open as she immediately loosened her arms and shifted her own position. Nico laughed before twisting around so she could give the mentioned kiss.

“Feeling better then?” Maki asked as she pulled away after a moment, her voice laced with drowsiness.

“Yeah.” Nico couldn’t suppress her smile if she tried. “You just missed some calls. Hanayo wants me to hire her, Tsubasa wants to be my business partner and bring on Anju and Erena as our first clients.” When Maki made a similar expression from when Nico first answered Tsubasa’s call, Nico’s smile turned into a smirk. “Is my little Maki-chan jealous?” she teased.

The redhead pouted but didn’t respond.

“She’s just going to be a business partner.” Nico assured, pulling her girlfriend in for a hug and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “I think it will be a boon for both the company and your investment in it.”

“I know…” Maki admitted quietly.

“Well I’ve said it before and I’ll say it as many times as it takes to make sure you believe it; Nico-nii may belong to everyone, even Tsubasa, but I, Yazawa Nico, belong only to you, Nishikino Maki.”

“Mmm…” The younger girl hummed, nuzzling closer. “My Nico-chan…” she murmured.

“My possessive Maki-chan.” Nico nuzzled back. “So I guess we’re really going to try this. I’m going to be counting on you and Nozomi to make sure I don’t have some sort of panic attack from excitement or something, because honestly my heart rate is already way too high.”

“Mmm… I can feel it.” Maki replied. “That’s not just because you’ll be working with A-RISE, is it?”

Nico rolled her eyes before gently swatting her girlfriend on the forehead.

“But I think you’ll be fine, Nico-chan.” The redhead continued, unfazed by the strike.  “I have faith in you. You’ve always said that the idol industry is more about who you know than what you know. And you know a lot of people who will likely support you.”

“I guess it’s true that when one door closes, another opens, huh?” Nico mused.

“You know that’s not…” Maki yawned “the whole quote, right?”

“Huh?”

“Alexander Graham Bell is credited with having said, ‘When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us.’”

Nico wrinkled her nose. “That doesn’t sound anywhere near as positive.”

“It’s supposed to be a reminder to not focus so much on opportunities we’ve already missed that we end up missing more when they come along.” Maki explained. “So in this case, while it’s alright to feel bad about the scandal for a while, we can’t let it make us hesitant to move forward with this new opportunity.”

Nico tugged at a few strands of red hair.

“Wha…?” the owner of the hair protested.

“Just making sure that’s not a wig covering your real hair, Nozomi.” The raven-haired girl smirked.

“I, Noz… uh, hmph!” Maki turned her head in such a way that it pulled her hair out of Nico’s grasp. “I learned that way back in high school. You probably would have learned it as well had you paid closer attention to your classes.”

“Nico is sorry she didn’t pay as much attention as the super intelligent, all-knowing Maki.” The older girl stuck out her tongue.

Maki snorted a little. Nico responded with a giggle. A moment later, they were both laughing. How bad could things really be if they were able to laugh and tease each other?

“So,” Nico held up her signature gesture, “I guess I’ll have to change my title from the No.1 Idol in the Universe to the No. 1 CEO in the Universe.”

Maki closed her eyes and shook her head. “Idiot…”

“You love it.”

“Maybe…”

Nico was about to reply when she was interrupted by a fairly loud growl coming from Maki’s stomach. Instead, she laughed again, causing the redhead to blush. “Alright, alright,” she finally said, “I’ll make breakfast.” She slipped out of her girlfriend’s arms, and hopped off the bed. Turning, she smiled and offered a hand to the other girl. “C’mon, let’s go eat.”

“Alright…” Maki accepted the hand and allowed the older girl to lead her to the table. Thoughts of the new production company were quickly replaced by the anticipation of the delicious meal she knew Nico would be preparing soon.


	69. Idle Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico laments the boredom associated with getting a new company up and running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Mentioned Pairings: RinPana, NozoEli  
> Words: ~1.5k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Some time while Maki is still in college but after Nico has graduated.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Just a bit of Latin used in this scene. I am not enclosing it in brackets as I would in other scenes, as I believe “pro bono” is common enough in English usage - though that could just be a personal bias caused by having lawyers in the family. Also, the other words are close enough to their English equivalents that I figure most readers should be able to get the gist of it.

Nico sighed as she stared at yet another listing for renting office space. Bored. Who knew setting up a business would be so boring? Apply for a license, then wait for its approval. Fill out a form online, then wait for the email reply. Wait for this. Wait for that. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait.

At least things seemed to be running smoothly. Or at least as smooth as Nico would assume, as she had little personal experience to which she could compare. But Nozomi and Eli reminded her regularly that she was having a much easier time than they had with their restaurant. Though they never mentioned it directly, they occasionally implied that finances were playing a fairly significant part. Paying up front greased a lot of gears.

And as for the finance depart, Maki had been nothing short of a godsend. Tsubasa had invested an impressive amount, but even that was dwarfed by the trust fund. The doctors Nishikino had, with no shortage of convincing, granted their daughter full control of one of her funds and Maki had immediately set about jumping through the necessary hoops to grant access to the fledgling Egao Jōshō.

Nico smiled as she thought about the company’s name. While everyone involved had their ideas, ultimately it had been Tsubasa’s suggestion that won out. It was a name that gave a direct nod to the founding idols; Nico and the members of A-RISE.

But now they were waiting on something else. Yet another approval or whatever. So Nico was biding her time continuing her search for the perfect location for her new company to call home. But honestly, it was boring.

Obviously, Nico missed the stage and lights and the cheering crowds that accompanied being an idol, both in school and going professional, but she also found she was missing the practice. Sure, she may have occasionally dodged idol practice back in high school, and in college she had to divide her time with studying. But during her brief stint as a full-time professional, she had gone all out. And now she found missed the routine physical exercise.

While her energy levels were nowhere near that of some of her close friends, sitting around setting up a business was leaving her with too much to spare. Lately, Nico was finding herself tapping a foot anxiously, fidgeting unconsciously or just generally feeling restless. Daily walks helped a little, and Maki was more than willing to exhaust her in the evening, but part of her wondered if she would ever be able to get back into a practice routine once Egao was up and running; to say nothing of getting back on stage.

Nico jumped at her phone’s incoming message tone. She reached over to the device and unlocked the screen to see the sender. Hanayo. Perfect timing. Nico smiled. What wonderful idol news would they talk about today? What glorious idol related topic could she use as a distraction to take her mind off things for a few moments?

RiceQueen: Nico-chan

NicoNii: What’s up, Hanayo?

RiceQueen: Would you be willing to help me with something?

NicoNii: Of course

NicoNii: Nico always stands ready to help her friends!

RiceQueen: Thanks Nico-chan

RiceQueen: It’s about Rin-chan

NicoNii: Oh?

RiceQueen: You know about her internship, right?

NicoNii: I remember you two talking about it

NicoNii: But I don’t remember the details

NicoNii: Something about assisting the PE department of a local high school?

RiceQueen: That’s right

Nico furrowed her brow. What the heck was Hanayo going to ask of her? Nico knew next to nothing about being a teacher.

RiceQueen: A few of the students recognized Rin-chan as a former member of µ’s

RiceQueen: So they asked her advice on starting their own school idol group

Ah, so it was idol related after all. Nico smirked and decided to tease.

NicoNii: What, and Rin doesn’t think she can handle it?

NicoNii: I thought she did just fine as the leader of the group when Honoka stepped down

Though she was using it to joke on Rin’s behalf, Nico was being honest about her assessment of the younger girl’s capabilities.

RiceQueen: No that’s not quite it

NicoNii: Oh?

RiceQueen: I think she’s doing fine

RiceQueen: The group is already prepping for their first live

NicoNii: So what’s the problem?

RiceQueen: She’s overextending herself

RiceQueen: Between her normal classes and the internship, her schedule was already busy

NicoNii: And she’s too prideful to ask for help?

RiceQueen: I don’t think that’s quite it either

RiceQueen: I think she’s having too much fun to realize how much she is overworking herself

Nico laughed out loud. Apparently, she must have forgotten for a moment that they weren’t talking about Maki. Or Umi. Or Eli. Those three were often stubborn about doing things themselves.

NicoNii: I suppose that does sound like something Rin would do

NicoNii: So you want me to lend a hand?

NicoNii: Ease her load a bit?

RiceQueen: If you would be so kind, yes

RiceQueen: But only if you have the time yourself

RiceQueen: I know how busy you must be setting up your company

RiceQueen: I only wish I could help more

NicoNii: You’ve helped plenty so far

NicoNii: More than you probably realize

NicoNii: And I know you’ll be helping even more in the future

NicoNii: Just concentrate on your studies for now

RiceQueen: Thanks Nico-chan

RiceQueen: So do you think you can help Rin-chan and the new school idol group?

NicoNii: It would be my honor

NicoNii: You know it’s funny, I was just thinking about how I was missing my practice routine

NicoNii: Then you messaged me

NicoNii: It’s like the contrived setup in a sitcom or something

RiceQueen: That is an interesting coincidence

RiceQueen: But a good one

RiceQueen: Thanks Nico-chan

RiceQueen: I know Rin-chan would love to work with you on this

RiceQueen: And for the girls to have not just one but two famous school idols help them

RiceQueen: And one of them being the No. 1 Idol in the Universe

Nico grinned. Now Hanayo was just stroking Nico’s ego unnecessarily. Not that she had any intention of stopping the younger girl, of course.

RiceQueen: I think they’ll love it as well

RiceQueen: No, I know they’ll love it

NicoNii: It sounds like it will be fun

NicoNii: I’m looking forward to it

RiceQueen: I’ll tell Rin-chan right away

RiceQueen: She’ll be thrilled

RiceQueen: Thanks again Nico-chan

NicoNii: I should thank you for thinking about giving me such an opportunity

NicoNii: You know

NicoNii: Depending on how it goes, maybe we can make it a regular thing

NicoNii: Helping new school idol groups

NicoNii: It can be something special that Egao does for the next generation of idols

RiceQueen: That sounds like a really good idea

RiceQueen: But you wouldn’t charge for it would you?

NicoNii: Of course not

NicoNii: It would be pro bono

NicoNii: Pro bono publico

NicoNii: Pro bono idoli?

RiceQueen: Pro bono schola idoli!

NicoNii: Yes!

NicoNii: That’s it exactly!

NicoNii: If big name law firms require, or at least strongly encourage their lawyers to do a certain amount of pro bono work, I don’t see why we can’t do the same

NicoNii: Everyone that works for Egao will need to put in some hours helping some school idols

NicoNii: Well, I guess I’m not sure if we’ll make it mandatory or not, but I think we should at least offer some rewards and incentives to those who do

RiceQueen: Would that still be considered pro bono if they’re being rewarded?

NicoNii: Well the students wouldn’t be the ones paying for the services rendered and the rewards would not be in the form of regular pay…

NicoNii: Or maybe it will be paid?

NicoNii: I don’t know

NicoNii: So… maybe?

NicoNii: I’ll ask Maki-chan about it

NicoNii: Surly she has a lawyer or two in her family

NicoNii: They can’t all be doctors

RiceQueen: Maybe

RiceQueen: But if I’m going to be working for Egao soon

RiceQueen: Perhaps I can get an early start on my quota?

RiceQueen: The more we talk about it, the more I want to help you and Rin-chan with her group

NicoNii: I think that would be great

NicoNii: Get the Navigators back together

NicoNii: But like I tell Maki-chan all the time

NicoNii: Don’t let it take precedence over your studies

RiceQueen: Understood

RiceQueen: Maybe just on nights I don’t have early classes the next day?

NicoNii: Whatever works best for you

NicoNii: But Egao is going to need the power of the knowledge and skills you’re acquiring with your degree

RiceQueen: I’ll do my best

NicoNii: I know you will

NicoNii: You always do

NicoNii: Anyway, Maki-chan is going to be home soon, so I will need to get started on making dinner soon

NicoNii: I can keep talking but there may be delays in my responses as I prepare stuff

RiceQueen: Alright

NicoNii: And I suppose I should make something for Nozomi and Eli as well

NicoNii: Have Rin send me the details when she can

RiceQueen: Will do

NicoNii: So did you catch the latest PV for that new group we were talking about last week?

Rice Queen: Yes!

RiceQueen: It was awesome!

NicoNii: I know, right?

And just like that, the two-idol obsessed girls fell into their happy routine of chatting about their favorite topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene serves as the in-universe beginning of an idea I had for Egao Jōshō way back when I “first” introduced it back in HtHaN 6; the company dedicates a portion of its resources to helping school idol groups, free of charge. Pro bono schola idoli, for the good of the school idol.
> 
> And sure, the students benefit from the program, but its not completely selfless on Nico’s behalf. It’s a win-win situation. More successful idols out there means more songs for her to listen to, more concerts and lives for her to attend, more PVs for her to watch, more merchandise for her to collect, etc. And it’s good publicity. If the school idols Egao has helped decide to go pro, the company that helped them get to where they are is going to, at the very least, cross their mind when they start looking to sign with someone.
> 
> Lastly, while I was tempted to throw this scene into the “A Career Change” story arc, I think I’d rather write a new arc that follows the adventures of the former After School Navigators/µ’s Public Relations subgroup as they start helping a fledgling school idol group. Which of course means more notes for the collection and more scenes added to my “To Write” list… Que zura, zura… ╮(︶▽︶)╭
> 
> Also, I used a bit of Google-fu to look up pro bono law services in Japan. Apparently, while they don’t use the same terminology as the States, the core values are essentially the same; encouraging services to be provided to those who otherwise cannot afford it. I didn’t read into extreme depth on the topic, however, as I figured that any inaccuracies in the scene can be dismissed as ignorance on the part of the characters. Of course, I would hope that nobody is seeking hard facts about how the world works in a fluffy fanfic.


	70. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki wants to do something to improve Nico's mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Secondary Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~3.7k  
> Rating: T?  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s college career and early in Nico’s idol producer career  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Not too long ago, a comment here made mention of liking how I portray Nico demystifying Maki, “breaking her behavior and responses down to a science” and that got me thinking that the reverse is true as well. Maki also analyzes and learns Nico’s behavior and responses. She may be a bit slower in figuring things out, but she is just as driven in her desire to learn everything she can about Nico.
> 
> On thinking more about this topic, I realized that a lot of the scenes I have been writing as of late have been more or less using Nico as the audience surrogate. And while I think that’s fine, I would like to turn things around every so often and write a scene or two that focuses on Maki’s perspective on things.

The moment Maki entered the room, she knew something was wrong. “Nico-chan?”

“Maki-chan!?” Nico jolted before looking up at her girlfriend. “I didn’t hear you come in.” Her hand moved to do something on her laptop before she flashed a smile and her signature gesture. “How were classes?”

No. That wasn’t right. Maki pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows as she moved across the room.

“Maki-chan?” The raven-haired girl’s smile faltered, just a bit at the lack of response.

The redhead knelt behind her girlfriend, draped her arms over her and nuzzled her nose into her hair.

“You don’t have to lie, you know.” Maki said softly.

“Wha…?”

“That was probably fakest smile you’ve ever shown me.”

“Oh…” Nico’s shoulders slumped.

“What’s wrong?”

“Noth…” The older girl cut off as the younger girl grunted disapprovingly. After a moment, she sighed. “Sorry, Maki-chan, I… I guess I just don’t want to make you worry.”

Maki pressed herself more against her girlfriend’s back. “I’m already am worried.” She admitted, her mind running through memories of how she had watched her girlfriend ride an emotional rollercoaster for the last couple of weeks. And while she was more than happy sharing in the highs, she was feeling increasingly helpless during the lows. “Tell me, please.” She requested. “If there is anything I can do to help, anything at all, please let me know. I want to help, Nico-chan.”

“You really don’t get it, do you, Maki-chan?”

What? A flash of panic skittered across Maki’s consciousness. What didn’t she get? What had she missed? Did she do something wrong? Was Nico upset?

“You’re doing it right now and you don’t even realize it.”

“Huh?”

“Just keep doing what you are doing.”

“Hugging you?”

Maki could feel the other girl chuckle under her.

“Well, that too. But what I mean is… keep being you, Maki-chan. Continue to cheer me on. Stay by my side. Just… uhm, how did that song go from the Phantom again?” Nico pondered for a moment. “<Love me, that’s all I ask of you.>” She couldn’t help singing the lyric in English.

“I do love you, Nico-chan.”

“I know. And I don’t think I could ever tell you properly how happy that makes me. So, like I said, just keep doing what you’re doing, because I love it.” Nico leaned back against her girlfriend. “I love you, Maki-chan.”

A warm feeling spread through Maki. No matter how many times she heard Nico say it, she doubted she would ever tire of it. Still…

“I just…” Maki struggled for a moment to find the best words to express her concerns. “I wish I could do more. You…” She was about to list off all the things Nico did for her when she was interrupted.

“Maki-chan.” Nico said firmly. “Not once have I ever thought that you don’t do enough for me. Not once have I thought, ‘Gee, I wish Maki-chan would do more in our relationship.’” She took her girlfriend’s hand, raised it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. “I love you, Maki-chan and I love all that you do for me.”

“… Sorry…” Maki heard herself say before she thought better of it.

Nico chuckled again. “What are you apologizing for now?”

“I wanted to reassure you because you looked upset when I came in, but you ended up reassuring me instead.”

“But you did reassure me. Weren’t you paying attention?”

“Wha…?”

“You saw that I was upset, didn’t buy my attempt to hide it and came over to comfort me. You reassured me and didn’t even realize it. Geez, you’re dense sometimes.”

“Mmmph…” Maki felt a pout come to her lips.

“You reminded me that no matter what, I have your support. And the support of many others.” Nico explained. “I’d forgotten that for a moment.”

“What the heck?”

Nico sighed. “Because I stupidly started reading some forum threads.” She motioned to the laptop in front of her.

“I don’t get it.”

“Remember that deal I was trying to set up with that other small production company?”

“The one that fell through?”

“Yeah. Anyway, it seems Etsuko somehow found out about it and has spent the day stirring up the embers of anger with my old fans who still feel betrayed. There’s a full-fledged flamewar spreading across several idol sites.”

“Hasn’t Etsuko done enough to you already?” Maki wrinkled her nose while saying her name.

“Apparently not.” Nico shrugged. “But it’s alright. You can’t have a fight on a forum without two sides and that other side is made up of those who still support me. I really am blessed to have such loyal fans.”

“Yeah, you do have some great fans.” Maki agreed.

“And that thing falling through isn’t even that big of a deal.” Nico continued. “Sure, it would have been nice, I mean connections are connections and alliances are alliances, but it’s not going to break us. Egao Jōshō will still become the No. 1 Idol Production Company in the Universe.”

“You mean it isn’t already?” Maki couldn’t help asking, allowing a hint of teasing into her tone.

“Nope.” Nico responded with a surprising amount of sincerity, enough that it made Maki second guess her teasing for a moment. “But so long as amazing people like Hanayo, Tsubasa,” she hugged Maki’s arms “and you are around, we’ll get there. I know we will.”

“Mmm…” Maki tilted her head down to plant a kiss on top of the other girl’s head.

Nico began to twist around and push herself towards her girlfriend. Maki sat back and allowed the other girl to slide onto her lap. From her new position, Nico wrapped her arms around Maki’s neck so she could pull closer. Maki responded by turning her head to meet the incoming kiss.

“We’re home!” A voice announced from the entry.

And just like that, the spell was broken. Maki pulled away, immediately lamenting the sigh Nico released before rolling her eyes.

“Welcome back!” Nico called, getting to her feet. She turned to her girlfriend and offered a hand. “Let’s go greet them, shall we?”

Maki nodded quietly, accepted the help up and allowed herself to be lead toward the door.

“Hey, you two!” Eli greeted with a smile as the couple came around the corner. “We have a surprise for you!” She indicated a long and slim, but sizable box leaning against the wall.

“Elicchi noticed this while we were out shopping today.” Nozomi explained, already moving to open the box. “I consulted the cards and they said it would prove useful.” She slid the item out of the box before turning to reveal it.

“A keyboard?” Maki stepped forward to get a better view.

“It’s a little beat up because it was used, but I tried it before they reboxed it and I think it sounds alright.” Eli turned her attention to the redhead approaching. “Still, we should probably let you, our resident pianist, make the final decision on whether we keep or ret…” She cut off as she suddenly found herself in an unexpected embrace. “Xорошо?” She uttered in confusion.

“Thank you.” Maki murmured before letting go. She turned to find Nozomi already grinning and holding her arms wide. Suddenly aware of her emotionally charged behavior, she blushed.

“You’re welcome, Maki-chan.” Nozomi said, as the younger girl sheepishly moved over to hug her as well. “So, do you want some help setting it up?”

“Yes, please.”

With all four girls working together, it took less than five minutes to get the device up and running. Immediately on powering up the keyboard, Maki began pressing keys to listen to the sounds they made. Eli had been right, despite the external casing being a bit banged up, the sound quality was surprisingly good so the internal components were fine.

“Are you going to play something, Maki-chan?” Nico asked, obvious anticipation seeping into her voice.

Maki looked up to find an expression of excited expectation on her girlfriend’s face and she couldn’t help meeting the smile with one of her own. The older girl knew how to cook, willingly did house cleaning duties, took care of her when she was sick and overall did many things to look out for Maki’s wellbeing. And while Maki’s abilities to reciprocate in those departments was lacking, there was one thing she knew, for certain, she could do that never failed to make Nico happy; play the piano and sing. Or maybe that was two things, but whatever.

“Definitely.” Maki agreed as her mind began shuffling through what she knew she could play from memory.

One song, in particular, repeated itself in the cycle; the one Nico had brought up earlier. She did a quick mental check to ensure she remembered all the lyrics and chords. But, it was a duet, in English… Would Nico pick up on that? Did she know the words to her part? Wait… in the play, the song ended with the two characters kissing! Eli and Nozomi were here! Would Nico still want to… yes, of course she would want to; Nico loved public displays of affection. And Nozomi would definitely tease them about it because that’s just what Nozomi did. Still… it did seem to be a fitting song for the situation… and she hadn’t sung a duet with Nico in far too long… and it would definitely make Nico happy…

Swallowing her embarrassment, Maki began to play. “<No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears.>”

Nico’s eyes widened with recognition. Maki could tell by her expressions that the older girl was quickly reviewing Christine’s part in her own mind to prepare. She fidgeted with her phone, likely considering looking up the lyrics. However, when she smiled, Maki knew she was ready.

“<Say you’ll love me every waking moment.>” Nico sang, moving to a position opposite the keyboard from her girlfriend, maintaining steady eye contact the entire time. “<Turn my head with talk of summertime.>”

For someone who had likely only heard the song less than a dozen times, Maki had to admit she was impressed with how well Nico performed the part of Christine. Though she didn’t play an instrument, nor did she write songs, there was no question that Nico’s musical knowledge and prowess easily rivaled that of Maki’s. Well, actually, there were a few songs that Nico had written mostly on her own, and she definitely had helped refine many of the songs Maki and Umi had written back in high school. And, if she put her mind to it, Nico probably could play an instrument if she wanted.

Nico giggled a bit when Maki substituted her name for Christine’s and it was enough to bring Maki’s focus back on the duet they were sharing. By the gods, she loved that smile. Nico’s smile was undeniably genuine now, not fake like she had tried to show earlier. This was the smile that had worked its way deep into her heart years ago. Seeing that, Maki was certain she had made the right choice in songs.

“<Anywhere you go, let me go too.>” The couple sang in unison as the song approached its conclusion. “<Love me, that’s all I ask of you.>”

As they held the note for the required number of beats, Nico reached up to Maki’s cheek. The redhead responded by leaning forward, across the keyboard. Finally, they ended the song and their lips met.

“<Bravi! Bravi! Bravissimi!>” Nozomi intoned in Italian.

Maki tore away from her girlfriend, almost throwing herself off balance with how quickly she stood up. Silently, she cursed the blush she knew was already flaring across her cheeks. Gods, she hated this part of herself. Nico’s lips turned down into a frown. No. That wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to see Nico smile again. But what could she… well, the kiss had ended prematurely… again… and she did like, no, she loved kissing Nico… but Eli and Nozomi were watching…

“Geez, thanks Nozo…” Nico began to grumble.

Oh, what the heck. Maki crushed down her embarrassment once again and reached forward to place her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek. The raven-haired girl’s eyes widened again, this time in surprise as she cut off what she was saying. Before she could decide against it, Maki leaned forward and pressed their lips together. She felt Nico stiffen for the briefest of instances, but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck to pull her deeper into the kiss.

Closer. More. Nico.

Maki shoved all thoughts of the audience aside and let herself get lost in the moment, almost tipping over the keyboard as she tried to get even closer to the girl she loved.

After a little while, it was Nico who began to break away, and with no shortage of reluctance, Maki allowed her. Ah, that was more like what she wanted to see. Nico’s eyes were unfocused, her breathing was heavier than normal and she even swayed a little unsteadily, all proving how deep she had dived into the moment with her.

Maki couldn’t help glancing over at Nozomi, who thankfully remained quite this time, though Maki decided she could do without that overly-satisfied smile. Eli looked like she wanted to say something but was unwilling to be the one to break the silence.

“Mmm…” Nico hummed contently as she came back to reality. She smiled as her gaze met Maki’s before murmuring. “That was lovely.”

“Quite lovely indeed.” Nozomi agreed.

“Uhm, yes.” Eli spoke up. “That was a lovely song, though I cannot place where I might have heard it before.”

“Oh, it’s from Phantom of the Opera.” Nozomi explained.

“Ah, that’s why.” The blonde nodded. “I’ve never seen the show, just heard some of its music here and there.”

“Well, perhaps that’s what we should watch tonight.”

Maki couldn’t help wincing a bit and quickly tried to hide it.

“You object, Maki-chan?” Of course, the ever-attentive spiritual girl would notice.

“No, I just, uhm…” Maki fumbled for an explanation. “It’s not that the movie is horrible, just that… well, I grew up with the Broadway production…”

“Grew up with Broadway?” A quirky expression crossed Nico’s face. “Maki-chan, the movie came out when you were only, like what, five…”

“Eight.” The redhead corrected.

“Whatever.” The raven-haired girl dismissed. “Anyway, you would have grown up with that as well.”

“Not really.” Maki shook her head. “My parents love the theater and took me to see shows on Broadway when they traveled to New York on business. They wanted me to appreciate the theater and the arts as much as they do. And the movie is just… I dunno… Butler’s voice is too…” what had that one reviewer called it? “rock ‘n’ roll? I mean I know The Lord Lloyd Webber…”

“The Lord Lloyd Webber?” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Technically, the Right Honorable The Lord Lloyd-Webber, but…”

“Huh… royalty…” Nico shook her head.

“Nobility.” Maki corrected. “And he’s a life Peer, not a hereditary Peer.”

“Whatever.”

“Anyway, I know he liked Butler, but it’s just not what I’m used to. The Phantom is supposed to have a smooth, powerful and seductive voice. And…”

“Yeah, well not all of us can just go see Broadway plays whenever, Maki-chan.” Nico pointed out. “So, the more widely available Hollywood production is good enough.”

Nozomi giggled. “Nicocchi, have you forgotten you’re dating someone who can take you to Broadway whenever?”

“I… no!” Nico protested. “I’m sorry, Maki-chan.” She glanced apologetically at her girlfriend. “I didn’t mean that like it probably sounded. And I wouldn’t want to take advantage…”

“I want to go.” Maki interrupted. “I love Broadway. And I would love to go with you sometime, Nico-chan. We could see any show you want, even if I’ve already seen it; especially if it’s Phantom.”

“Really?” Ruby eyes sparkled.

“Honestly, when we all went to New York as µ’s, it felt strange not to see a show.” Maki remembered the trip they had all taken a few years back. “But I didn’t know if anyone else would want to go, so I didn’t bring it up.”

“Sorry, Maki-chan,” Nozomi spoke up “I didn’t realize you felt that way. I would have gone with you.”

“Same here.” Nico added.

“I would have gone as well.” Eli chimed in. “I’ve seen some of the dance numbers in online videos, but seeing them in person is an entirely different experience.”

“Maybe…” Maki’s mind raced with ideas. “Maybe we could all go sometime?”

“All four of us?” Nozomi inquired.

Maki nodded. “We could join Papa and Mama the next time they go for business. There’s plenty of room on the plane. We could get a box to ourselves.” Amethyst eyes lit up. “Maybe we could even get Box 5!”

“We wouldn’t want to impose.” Eli said.

“You wouldn’t be.” Maki shook her head. “As I said, my parents love the theater. But they really love sharing that experience with others who might be interested. They bring friends and business partners and such all the time. And they’ve told me before that I could bring friends if I wanted. I guess I just haven’t had friends who were interested in theater before.”

“Maki-chan.” Nico’s shoulders slumped in an exaggerated display of exasperation. “How many musicals have we watched together?”

“I, uhm… a lot?”

“And you didn’t know I liked musicals?”

“Well, yeah, but the stage is different from the screen…”

“Yeah, it’s live.” Nico grinned. “And what have I said about listening to recordings of my idol music versus seeing a concert live?”

“Live is better?”

“Exactly. And Eli is a former ballet dancer, so we know why she is interested.” Nico motioned to the blonde who nodded affirmation. “And Nozomi… probably just wants to check out the chorus girls…”

The purple-haired girl giggled.

“So, you guys want to go?” Maki asked tentatively, despite pretty much knowing the answer. When the expected three confirmations were given, she smiled and continued. “I’ll ask my parents when they’re heading over next.”

Nico practically skipped around the keyboard. Once on the other side, she threw herself at her girlfriend in an excited tackle hug. “This is going to be awesome!” She bounced up and down happily, pulling Maki along with her movements. “I’m going to have to check online to see what shows are running.”

Maki couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s exuberance. And knowing that she was responsible for Nico’s excitement made her all that much happier.

“We’ll leave the planning up to you then, Maki.” Eli glanced at her girlfriend, who nodded. “We’ll see whatever show, or shows, you two want.”

“In the meantime, are you really that opposed to watching Hollywood’s version, Maki-chan?” Nozomi asked.

“Not really, I guess.” Maki twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. “If Eli hasn’t seen either the movie or stage version, seeing the movie first might be the better order to do things.”

“Alright then, I’ll see if I can find it one of the services.”

“I’ll go make dinner.” Nico said, turning toward the kitchen. “Would you be so kind as to provide some accompanying music, Maki-chan?” she asked over her shoulder.

A smile pulled at Maki’s lips. “Of course.”

“I’ll…” Eli started.

“Elicchi.” Nozomi interrupted. “Please take your usual spot, relax and be your adorable self.” She smirked as her girlfriend’s blush. “I’ll join you in a moment so we can enjoy Maki-chan’s concert together.” She then began to fuss with the remote in order to find the movie.

Once her audience was ready, Maki began to play.

* * *

“So… Maki-chan as Raoul, huh?” Nico mused as she crawled under the covers to join her girlfriend. “Would owning a hospital today be a kind of modern equivalent of a viscount?”

“Maybe.” Maki replied. “I’m not sure, really.”

“But Nico thought Maki-chan knew all about royalty and stuff.”

“Nobility.” The younger girl corrected again. “And I don’t know everything. Though I think I remember Mama or Papa telling me that members of Nishikino lineage were included within the Kazoku.”

“So, I’m dating someone of royal blood?” The older girl suddenly sounded excited.

“Noble. And maybe?” Maki conceded. “But I’m not entirely sure. I’d have to ask them again to remember what rank we may have held.”

“So, Nico really does make a good Christine.” Even in the dimly lit room, Nico’s smile shone splendidly. “Not only are we both amazing singers, but we are both dating royalty.”

“Nobility.” At this point, Maki figured the other girl was doing it on purpose to annoy her.

“Though given the choice between Raoul and the Phantom…” Nico continued, apparently ignoring the correction. “I don’t think I’d take either.”

“Oh?”

“Yup. Nico is quite happy with her choice.” That said, Nico pulled herself closer to her girlfriend and snuggled into her. “Nico-nii’s Maki-chan really is the best choice.”

Maki’s heart skipped a beat and warmth gathered in her cheeks. Strange. Even though they had been dating for a few years now, Nico still managed to have that same old effect on her.

“Hee… is Maki-chan blushing?” Nico propped herself up on her elbow so she could lean over the other girl.

“I… hey…” Maki turned her head. “D-don’t look at me…”

Nico laughed. 

“Mohhh…”

“Anyway,” Nico settled back down beside her girlfriend “thank you, Maki-chan, for a wonderful evening.”

“Mmmm…”

“Today was kind of rough and that whole flamewar forum thing didn’t help.” Nico continued. “But then you came home and reassured me that, all things considered, I’m doing pretty good.” She smiled. “Really good, actually. Really, really good.”

“I’m… glad I was able to help.”

“You did.” Nico confirmed. “More than I think you realize.”

“Hmmm…” Somewhere in the back of Maki’s mind, she felt like had considered something like this before; if just loving Nico was enough. After a few moments, she realized she wasn’t going to remember and decided to just be happy that Nico thought it was enough, even if Maki still wanted to do more.

More…

Well… there was one other thing she knew she could do that made Nico happy… though, maybe happy was the wrong word, but…

“Maki-chan?” Nico asked as the other girl turned toward her.

“Nico-chan…” Maki let her desires color her tone as she pushed herself up to a position over the other girl.

Nico reached up to pull Maki down into a kiss. As their lips met, the pleased sound Nico made let Maki know her actions were appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this scene was not originally intended to turn into a discussion about the Phantom of the Opera. I had Nico say sing that one line initially just as a reference to the fact that the couple often watch musicals together. Then my ~~µ’s~~ muse started working a bit of overtime and the scene almost quadrupled in length. Not complaining, mind.
> 
> And I guess there is now a keyboard in Nico and Nozomi’s apartment. I have little doubt it will come into play - pun intended - in a future scene or two.
> 
> And there is a New York trip being planned. That has also been added to the notes for a possible future scene or two.
> 
> And now I need to double check to see if the Original Broadway version of Phantom is still on my iPod so I can listen to it the next time I drive up to the cities.


	71. How to Handle a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico reads a NYT article about fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.1k  
> Rating: T?  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s college career and early in Nico’s idol producer career.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Inspiration really can come from anywhere, it seems. This scene was inspired by an article published in the [New York Times](https://www.nytimes.com/2017/11/04/opinion/sunday/kids-would-you-please-start-fighting.html) of all places. How Nico came across it is intentionally similar to how I came across it.

“Maki-chan! Maki-chan!”

The redhead looked up from her textbook. “What’s up, Nico-chan?”

“The New York Times published an article about us!” The raven-haired girl was practically bouncing with excitement.

Maki raised an eyebrow as she considered what about them might be newsworthy. “It’s not about µ’s, is it? We disbanded years ago.”

“Not that us.” Nico shook her head. “Us us. You and me us.” She pointed back and forth between the two of them to emphasize her point. “Here.” She started to hand over her tablet.

Maki blinked but didn’t take the device. “That’s the home screen.”

“Oh, sorry, uhm…” Nico turned the screen back towards herself and started tapping. “Must’ve bumped…”

“Is it about my family’s hospital? Or your production company?”

“No, no, not those.” The idol producer squinted at her screen. “Those are definitely newsworthy, but really only locally, as in here in Japan.”

The doctor-in-training sighed, giving up the guessing game to address a different issue. “I’m surprised you read the Times.”

“It was a default in the news app that came with this thing.” Nico shrugged, still tapping at her screen. “I added all of my favorite idol related publications, but never bothered to delete the ones that were already there. So now I get notifications for a few big-name newspapers and even read them every once in a while.”

“I suppose that’s one way to keep up on news…”

“Ah, here it is.”

Maki accepted the tablet this time. “<Kids, Would You Please Start Fighting>?” She read the English title of the article.

“Uh huh.”

“We’re not kids?”

“Just read it.” Nico insisted. “You’re a fast reader. It shouldn’t take you more than like two minutes. And then you’ll get what I mean when I say it’s about us.”

“Alright…” Maki began reading. It didn’t take her long to get a general idea as to the point Nico was trying to make and not long after, she was done. “That’s… an interesting take on things.” She admitted, handing the tablet back to its owner.

“So you see why it’s about us then?”

“I guess…? Because we fight?” Maki pursed her lips in thought. “But the article said not to use insults. We insult each other all the time.”

“Well, yeah, but within boundaries; which is something that is allowed.”

“Oh?”

“Take you calling me an idiot, for example.” Nico started explaining. “When we were studying, if you called me an idiot then, it was an obvious attack on my intelligence, and I would take offense. Whether or not you consciously realized it, over time, you adjusted accordingly and didn’t do it as often, only when you were really upset.”

“Hrm…” Maki had to admit she hadn’t realized that about her own behavior, but thinking back, Nico was probably right.

“On the other hand, when you call me an idiot after I do my idol thing, I know it’s just part of a game that we started playing at some point. And it slowly replaced you calling my idol persona gross, which actually did bother me.”

Maki nodded. She did recall Nico’s vehement reactions to being called gross.

“And with me, I call you a tsundere all the time. But not to make you mad, just to push your buttons a bit. And the fact that you’re adorable when you’re flustered.” Nico smirked as her words earned a slight blush from her girlfriend. “But I have called you a few things that did make you angry, and once I realized which ones they were, I did my best not to call you them from then on.”

“I see…”

“So yeah, we fight and bicker and call each other names, but we do try to respect the other’s boundaries and we never intentionally try to make the other mad. As the article said, ‘hot but not mad.’ But when we do make the other mad, we apologize and move forward with new knowledge about the other. And in doing all of this, we’ve formed a bond of trust that will help us get through things when life throws us curves. I mean, look at how we got through the scandal.” Nico suddenly became more solemn. “There’s no way we would have done that well if we didn’t trust each other implicitly.”

“But…”

“But?”

“Doesn’t the fact that I was scared of losing you mean that I didn’t fully trust you?” Maki asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with the concept. “I mean I want to trust you implicitly, but…”

“It was a valid concern.” Nico conceded. “And I was afraid of losing you as well. But you trusted me when I told you that you weren’t going to lose me, right?”

Maki nodded.

“And that’s good. And I trusted you when you assured me I wasn’t going to lose you. And because of that trust, we made it though. Together. And look where it got us. With your help, I started a new idol agency. There’s no way I could have started Egao on my own. There’s just no way…” Nico trailed off, seeming lost in memories.

“You’ve really thought a lot about this, haven’t you.” Maki commented; a statement more than a question.

“Of course. I think about our relationship a lot.” Nico said, still serious. “Because I want us to work. And like I said early on, I knew it wouldn’t always be easy.”

“I think about it as well.” Maki smiled gently. “And I said early on, I’m glad we’ve put in the effort to keep in touch, and then to make things work. But you know, the article seemed to be themed around fights being more necessary for creativity than relationships.”

“Well, yeah, but you just have to extrapolate things out a bit.”

“Ah…”

“And what about our time in BiBi? We certainly fought a lot when we wrote our songs.”

“True.” Maki conceded.

“Even Eli got in on a few, making it a three-way battle sometimes.”

Maki chuckled at the memories. “And you were always trying to get us to throw your ‘Nico Nico Ni’ thing into the songs.”

“Honestly, I was just trying to get you to say it.” Nico admitted.

“Oh?”

“Eli was really just a means to that end because I figured getting her to say it would make it easier to get you to say it.”

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Why me?”

Nico sighed dramatically. “Oh, how soon Maki-chan forgets that Nico loved her even back in high school!” She draped an arm across her forehead for effect.

Maki rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Though I did finally get you to put it in Trouble Busters.”

“Yeah… And?”

“And remind me how much the fans loved it?”

“Yeah, yeah. You got enough ‘I told you so’s in back then.”

“Never enough ‘I told you so’s when it comes to that kind of stuff.” Nico grinned. “But anyway, that’s why BiBi was the best subunit and why we made the best songs. We fought tooth and nail for our ideas and passions for our songs and performances. Our process may have made us take a little longer than the other subgroups, but the results spoke for themselves.”

“Fair enough.” Though she thought the other groups had been good as well, Maki had no intentions of countering Nico’s claim that BiBi was the best.

“And you know we’re still creative today.”

“Oh?”

“Of course! You may be studying existing knowledge, but you’re still writing papers and forming your own views on stuff. I’ve heard your father talk about the heated debates his staff gets into on a regular basis and he continues to encourage it because it yields lifesaving results. And you know he’ll want you to do the same when you take over.”

Maki nodded as she had heard her father talk about the hospital as long as she had been alive.

“And though you don’t do it as much as you used to, you still keep your passion for music alive. You’re not actively writing music any more, but I know you’re still creative enough to improvise when you want. That takes creativity.”

“True.”

“As for me,” Nico continued “I may not be writing songs directly, but I have to oversee those who do. Same with choreography. And vocal training. And promotional videos. And everything else. Being a producer requires me to be very creative every day. And Tsubasa and I do clash about things from time to time. And you’ve seen how passionate Hanayo gets when it comes to idols. Trust me, there’s no shortage of disagreements, discussions and debates at Egao. And I’d like to think I’m pretty good at it thanks to all my practice with you.”

“You’d like to think?” It was Maki’s turn to smirk this time. “That’s surprisingly modest of you.”

“Well, No. 1 Debater in the Universe just doesn’t have a good ring to it.”

“No. 1 Disagreer in the Universe?”

“That’s not fair.” Nico pursed her lips. “If I try to disagree, I’d be proving your point.”

“So agree, then.”

“That’s worse.”

Maki laughed.

“Still, thank you for proving my point.”

“That we can tease each other without being intentionally mean?”

“And fight by getting heated but not mad.” Nico added.

“But we weren’t fighting just now. I think?”

“Well not now, but we will eventually. Probably sooner rather than later.”

Maki shrugged. “You’re probably right.”

“But then, I actually kind of like our silly little spats now that we’re dating.”

“Oh?”

Nico smiled coyly. “Because afterwards we get to make up.”

Something flashed in Maki’s eyes, proving she knew what Nico meant. “Perhaps we should fight now…” The redhead mused aloud.

The raven-haired girl laughed. “Always looking for an excuse, ne, Maki-chan?”

“Well… yeah…” Maki couldn’t help a faint flush in her cheeks. “So what? Want to fight about it?”

At that, Nico could only laugh harder.

“I’m home!” A voice called from the entry.

Nico couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed as she watched her girlfriend’s demeanor change immediately, losing the flash of lust from a moment ago.

“Nicocchi, Maki-chan,” Nozomi greeted, coming around the corner “I just read an article about you two.”

“New York Times?” The idol producer inquired.

“You saw it already?”

“We were just talking about it.” The college student replied. “Do you really think we fight that much?”

“Everyone knows you two bicker like an old married couple.” The spiritual girl smirked.

“M-married?” red dusted Maki’s cheeks yet again.

“It just shows how comfortable you two are with each other.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say.” Nico said.

“But you know, I’m surprised the article didn’t mention Adam and Jamie from MythBusters.”

“Probably because they didn’t actually like each other.” Maki suggested.

“Wait, what?” Nico blinked in surprise.

“The article seems to prefer pairings that got along better?” Maki shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d have to research the people mentioned to know for sure.”

“But MythBusters…”

“They didn’t get along,” Nozomi agreed, “but they certainly respected one another and achieved amazing results with their arguments and debates.”

“They didn’t like each other?” Nico asked again.

“You didn’t notice?” Maki countered.

“Uhm, not really?”

“How much have you watched?”

“A few YouTube clips.”

“We should stream a few episodes tonight. I haven’t watched it in a while.”

“Sounds like a fun night.” Nozomi commented. “I’ll leave you two to it as I’m just stopping by for a few things before heading over to Elicchi’s.” That said, the purple-haired girl turned and headed toward her room.

Maki reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned on the television before moving to the couch.

“You want to watch now?” Nico inquired.

“I’m overdue for a break.” The college student replied simply as she started to sign into her account.

“Sounds good.” The idol producer said, taking a seat beside her girlfriend. “But maybe only one episode for now; I still need to get stuff for dinner tonight.”

Maki nodded, found the first episode and hit Play.

“Have a good night, you two.” Nozomi called a few minutes later.

“See you tomorrow?” Nico asked.

“Probably.”

“Say, Nico-chan…” Maki murmured as soon as the door closed behind the departing spiritual girl.

“Mmm?”

“About that fight…” She shifted closer to her girlfriend.

“What fi…?” Nico cut off as she made eye contact. “Oh…”

“Think we can skip it?”

“You mean move right to the make up?”

“Yeah…”

Nico smirked. “It might not be as exciting that way…”

“That’s fine.” Maki craned her neck over.

“Alright then, let’s make up.” Nico replied, turning as well to meet Maki’s incoming lips for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to just post a link to the NYT article and write a few thoughts about it on Tumblr, but as I started doing so, I began thinking “I can see Nico or Maki saying that.” So it ended up being a scene for HtHaN.
> 
> That said, I do agree with many of the points made by the article, even if my own skills in debate might be lacking, especially when speaking; though I’m not the best speaker in general.


	72. Olympic Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem at least one Olympic athlete is a fan of Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s college career and early in Nico’s idol producer career.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> First [this post](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/171336848337/emitsunosaurus-rex) rolls across my dash, then [emitsunosaurus-rex](http://emitsunosaurus-rex.tumblr.com/) was [kind enough to translate](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/171336869447/if-you-dont-mind-what-did-soramarus-tweet-say) Soramaru and Pile’s tweets! And the spark of inspiration was lit. Thus, I’ve brought both the real world event from the Olympics and the Twitter responses into the HtHaN world.

No1Idol: Maki-chan!

No1Idol: Maki-chan!

NishikinoMaki: What do you want, Nico-chan?

No1Idol: Can you do Nico a hu~ge favor?

NishikinoMaki: I’m in class

NishikinoMaki: What do you want?

No1Idol: Check your Twitter feed

NishikinoMaki: What the heck?

No1Idol: Just do it

No1Idol: Please, Maki-chan!

NishikinoMaki: Fine

Maki glanced around the classroom quickly to make sure nobody was paying attention. Once certain that she was safe, she opened the app.

_Nico-nii:_  
_Eh!? Nico Nico Nii!?_  
_Are you sure she said Nico Nico Nii!?_  
_Nico Nico Nii!!?_

_I haven’t watched TV because I’m at work, so please reply!! LOL_  
_Really, Nico Nico Nii!?_  
_Is it true, Nico Nico Nii!?_

What the heck? It was times like this that Maki truly did not understand Nico. Her Nico Nico Nii thing had appeared on TV somewhere? In and of itself, it was strange, but to also assume she knew something about it just pushed things that much farther beyond Maki’s ability to comprehend. Well, comprehend beyond just Nico being Nico. Again.

NishikinoMaki: I don’t get it

NishikinoMaki: Who are you talking about?

No1Idol: One of my employees just said that someone on our curling team did my signature Nico Nico Nii when they got their medal!

No1Idol: But I can’t find a replay clip of if anywhere yet

NishikinoMaki: Not for lack of trying, I assume

No1Idol: I’m at work, Maki-chan

No1Idol: I can’t spend all day scouring the web for people mimicking me

No1Idol: Even if it is a famous Olympian medalist

NishikinoMaki: Uh-huh…

Maki sighed and opened a different chat window.

NishikinoMaki: Have you been watching the Olympics?

NyaCat: nyabsolutely!

NishikinoMaki: Did you happen to see today’s coverage of Japan’s curling team?

NyaCat: you mean the part where chinami yoshida did the nico nico nii thing?

NyaCat: that was so nyawesome!

NyaCat: nico-chan is going to be so happy when she sees that!

NishikinoMaki: Thank you, Rin

NyaCat: you know maki-chan i was going to respond to her tweet to tell her

NyaCat: but i think shed like it better if you responded

NishikinoMaki: Me? Why me?

NyaCat: cause youre her girlfriend maki-chan!

NyaCat: duh!

Maki sighed. Of course, Rin was right. She chastised herself for falling on old habits and not realizing it herself.

NishikinoMaki: Yes

NishikinoMaki: You’re right

NishikinoMaki: Thank you again, Rin

NyaCat: always happy to help maki-chan!

So it was real after all. Mako found herself smiling. Rin was absolutely correct, this would make Nico’s day, possibly her week. She switched back to her Twitter app.

_NishikinoMaki:_  
_Yes, Nico Nico Nii!!!_

The response was immediate, back in chat.

No1Idol: Thank you Maki-chan!!!

No1Idol: Where did you find the clip?

No1Idol: Please link it to me!

No1Idol: Please!

No1Idol: Please Maki-chan!

No1Idol: Don’t make me beg.

Maki stifled a laugh. You are begging, Nico-chan. She thought to herself.

NishikinoMaki: Sorry, I don’t have a link

NishikinoMaki: I just asked Rin because I knew how closely she has been watching our teams

No1Idol: Oh, alright

No1Idol: Thanks again for that

No1Idol: I guess I’ll look for clips again later when I get home tonight

Maki pretty much knew the answer but had to ask anyway.

NishikinoMaki: Is it really that important?

No1Idol: Of course it is, Maki-chan!

Maki could easily imagine Nico putting a hand on her hip or puffing out her chest with pride.

No1Idol: This means Nico-nii is famous!

NishikinoMaki: You mean the No. 1 Idol in the Universe isn’t already famous?

Maki couldn’t resist the smirk that came to her lips.

No1Idol: Of course Nico is famous!

No1Idol: Nico is just more famous now!

NishikinoMaki: Ah, I see

No1Idol: And maybe this is the first step in getting idoling into the Olympics!

What. Maki blinked at her screen. Had she read that correctly?

NishikinoMaki: Idoling?

No1Idol: The sport of being an idol.

NishikinoMako: Being an idol is a sport?

No1Idol: Obviously!

No1Idol: Probably even more so than some activities that are already considered a sport!

No1Idol: And you know the Olympics already has synchronized swimming and figure skating and gymnastic floor routines and such

No1Idol: Idoling would fit right in!

NishikinoMaki: And naturally, they would call Nico-chan first

No1Idol: But of course!

No1Idol: Nico is the No. 1 Idol in the Universe!

No1Idol: Nico Nico Nii!

NishikinoMaki: Idiot

No1Idol: You love it

NishikinoMaki: Maybe

No1Idol: Oh, and maybe Egao could become an Olympic sponsor!

No1Idol: Just think of the exposure we could get with that!

NishikinoMaki: Just think of the expense to compete with the existing exclusive sponsors

No1Idol: Maki-chan!

No1Idol: Why do you have to ruin a girl’s dreams with reality like that?

No1Idol: Let Nico have her dreams!

NishikinoMaki: Right

NishikinoMaki: Sorry

NishikinoMaki: Well who knows, maybe one day idoling will become a sport

The word still sounded strange to Maki.

NishikinoMaki: Maybe you should look to see what connections you have

NishikinoMaki: Never hurts to get the idea in the heads of the right people

No1Idol: Good idea, Maki-chan!

No1Idol: I’m going to do that right now!

NishikinoMaki: I thought you were busy at work

No1Idol: I am!

No1Idol: And this is work!

NishikinoMaki: Right…

No1Idol: I am an idol producer!

No1Idol: I must look after the interests of the idols in my employ

No1Idol: I must help expand and improve the idol industry

No1Idol: Getting idoling declared as a sport is a small step

No1Idol: Getting idoling into the Olympics would be a fantastic leap

Maki smiled. There was a time when she had felt that Nico was merely obsessed with idols as a wannabe, but over time she had come to appreciate the older girl’s honest and steadfast dedication to the craft. Even with the setbacks she had endured over the years, Nico continued to dream big and push forward toward new and amazing goals. And despite the teasing, Maki knew she would support Nico in her endeavors however she could.

NishikinoMaki: I know you will do whatever you can

NishikinoMaki: Good luck, Nico-chan

No1Idol: Thanks, Maki-chan

No1Idol: See you tonight?

NishikinoMaki: Definitely

No1Idol: Have fun in class

No1Idol: Love you!

NishikinoMaki: I love you too, Nico-chan

Maki returned her attention to her class, pleased that her girlfriend’s fame had grown yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is now the second real world event I have brought up in HtHaN. I’ve tried to guesstimate where the timeline of the story and the real world align, and this is where I have determined things to fit. I hope that I am at least somewhat close.
> 
> That said, thanks again, emitsunosaurus, for providing the translations!


	73. First Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki decorate their first Christmas tree together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3.2k  
> Rating: Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3.2k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s college career and early in Nico’s idol producer career. The couple has recently moved into an apartment together.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

NishikinoMaki: I’m home

NishikinoMaki: Nico-chan?

NishikinoMaki: Where are you?

NishikinoMaki: Are you on your way?

NishikinoMaki: Nico-chan?

NicoNii: Sorry, I’m running a little late

NicoNii: It looks like I missed my train

NicoNii: But there’s another one soon

NicoNii: So I’ll be home in a bit

Nico imagined her girlfriend staring anxiously at the boxes they had set out earlier.

NicoNii: Yes, you can start without me if you want

NishikinoMaki: Thak yiu

Nico laughed at the uncharacteristic, yet completely unsurprising, hasty reply.

NicoNii: You’re welcome, my impatient princess

NicoNii: See you in a few

The idol producer slipped her phone back in her pocket, assuming there would not be another response as her girlfriend was undoubtedly emptying the boxes already.

* * *

“I’m home!” Nico called over the music coming from within the apartment.

A moment later, a grinning redhead girl practically skipped around the corner to the entryway. “Welcome home, Nico-chan!” Maki greeted before grabbing the other girl and pulling her into a tight hug.

Nico couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s enthusiastic behavior. Even now in her early twenties, Maki got overly excited about Christmas. But as amusing as Nico found it, and as much as she often liked to tease, she also thought it was quite endearing and was thus willing to play into it for Maki’s sake.

“I was just about to hang some garland.” Maki started explained merrily.

“Alright, let me finish taking off my shoes.” Nico replied. “I’ll be right there.”

“Alright.” The younger girl replied, stealing a quick kiss before pulling away completely. She headed back toward the living room with the same spring in her step as before.

There was no denying that the enthusiasm was contagious, though Nico had no desire to remove the smile from her own face as she quickly stowed her shoes and jacket. Not wanting to keep Maki waiting any longer, she made a beeline for the living room.

“Wow.” The word escaped Nico’s lips as she took in the sight before her. “You’ve already done a lot.”

“It’s my first year out of the dorms.” Maki reminded. “There’s so much more space here. I can really go all out and get everything up that I want. And depending on how far this stuff gets, I might want to get more.”

Nico chuckled. The apartment they had found was not that much bigger than the one she had previously shared with Nozomi, but it was significantly bigger than Maki’s old dorm room. Nico found herself wondering how excited Maki might get if she had an entire house to decorate, which would mean not only would she have that much more space on the interior, but she would be able to do the exterior as well.

Of course, that meant the two of them would be in a house together. A whole house. Just for the two of them. Nico had no doubt that Maki would eventually want to own a house; she was accustomed to larger living spaces. As opposed to Nico who had always known smaller living quarters…

“What’s wrong?” Maki asked suddenly.

Nico blinked. “Nothing.” She quickly derailed the train of thought; she hadn’t liked where it was going. She was happy where she was with Maki now and would undoubtedly be happy with her anywhere. And the house thing was probably a ways off anyway. She could deal with it then; no need to ruin the cheery atmosphere tonight. “Sorry. Long day at work and I think it’s catching up to me.” She knelt to retrieve a string of garland. “Have you decided where you want the tree?”

“Somewhere where it can be seen through the balcony door.” Maki replied. “I want people who pass on the street to be able to see it and maybe get some Christmas cheer from it.”

“You sound like an idol.” The idol producer commented.

“Huh?”

“Has Maki-chan already forgotten that an idol’s No. 1 Duty is to make others smile?” Nico held a hand to her chest, feigning shock.

“Idiot…” the college student rolled her eyes.

“You love it.”

“Maybe…”

“So, you wanna set up the tree next?” Nico climbed onto a chair beside Maki’s to hold up the garland.

“Definitely.” Maki nodded, sticking a hook to the wall to mount the decoration. “That was one part I wanted to make sure we did together.”

“Because it’s your favorite?” Nico probably could have allowed a teasing tone into her voice, but she chose sincerity instead, even it was a bit rhetorical as she already knew the answer.

“Yes.”

“You know, Nico has assembled her fair share of artificial trees in her time,” the raven-haired girl continued, “because she’s used to living in apartments that don’t allow live trees. But I’ll bet Maki-chan is used to having a real tree.”

“It’s fine.” The redhead assured. “It’s bigger than the one I could fit in my dorm room. I should be able to fit all of my ornaments on this one.”

“Just remember that Nico needs room her hers as well.”

“There’ll be room. I promise.” Maki said earnestly. “This is our tree; our first tree together. And it should represent us both.”

Nico smiled at the sincerity of her girlfriend’s insistence.

* * *

As the two knelt by their boxes, Maki found herself curious about what ornaments Nico owned. Well, beyond those she had seen on the small tree she and Nozomi had in their old apartment. There was little doubt there would be more pink involved, and most would likely be cutesy. But that was fine, pink and cute were what suited Nico best, after all. A moment later, Maki’s suspicions were confirmed as Nico opened her ornament box.

“Kotaro made this one for me in kindergarten.” The idol producer remarked fondly as she pulled a crudely crafted but unquestionably cute piece from the box.

“Your siblings know you well.” The college student replied with a smile.

“I know, right?” Nico found a place among the branches. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Maki smiled as a familiar pang of jealousy crossed her consciousness.

“What about you, Maki-chan?”

“Huh, wha?” The redhead came back to reality.

“What’s one of your favorites?” the raven-haired girl clarified.

“Oh, uhm…” Maki shuffled through her collection. “Probably this one.” She held up a small, glass treble clef. “Mama bought this for me after I played at my first Christmas concert.”

“It’s lovely.” Nico replied, gently taking the ornament and placing it next to hers. “Two of our favorites should be next to each other, don’t you think?”

“Definitely.” The redhead smiled.

The two young women continued to pull ornaments from their respective boxes, regularly commenting on them before finding a branch on which to hang them. Maki had been right, the tree was big enough to accommodate their entire combined collection; and likely more if they were to collect additional pieces over the years to come.

“Where…” Maki suddenly started glancing around the room.

“Where what?” Nico inquired.

“My star. It was in its own box.” The student continued to look around. “Did it get mixed in with the other boxes? Or did we not pull it out of the closet?”

“Uhm, I don’t know.” The idol producer shrugged. “But you know what the box looks like, why don’t you check the closet while I get something that might work instead.”

“Mmm…” Maki furrowed her brow. “But Papa gave me my star though. It’s kind of a tradition for me to put it on top of my tree.”

“Well if you haven’t found it by the time I find mine, I’ll help, alright?”

“Alright.” Maki headed towards the closet.

* * *

“I found it.” Maki said cheerfully, returning to the living room. “What the heck?” She uttered, coming to a stop as the tree came into view.

“Ta da!” Nico cried, holding her arms out in a grandiose display to indicate the newest decoration at the top of the tree.

“Nico-chan… I…” Words began to fail the redhead. “I don’t get you…” She fell back on a habitual phrase.

“What’s not to get?” Nico protested. “Isn’t it tradition to put either a star or an angel at the top of a Christmas tree? Well this is an angel!”

“Well, it is an angel… but…”

“But?”

Maki sighed as she continued to stare at the… ornament, or more appropriately, ornament-like-object adorning the top of their tree. It was a well cropped, and high-quality picture of Nico holding a trumpet and garbed in an adorable pastel blue and yellow dress. From her back, two white wings sprouted, indeed making her look quite angelic.

Part of Maki wanted to chastise the older girl for having the audacity and narcissism to put a picture of herself at the top of their Christmas tree. The other part of her wanted to chastise herself for not expecting something like this from her girlfriend. This was Nico, after all, the girl with enough pride for the whole of µ’s. Though she did have to admit the chosen picture was pretty cute.

“But…?” Nico repeated, apparently still waiting for a response.

Maki’s mind suddenly raced to find an appropriate response out of the various thoughts that had just crossed it in the past few seconds. “Why just you?” Was apparently what it chose for some reason.

Nico smirked. “Is Maki-chan jealous?”

“W-What?” Maki sputtered, scolding herself for asking such a foolish question that provoked such an obvious response from her girlfriend. “No!” She denied, though she wasn’t honestly sure as to the level of truthfulness the denial held. 

Was she actually jealous? Did she actually want a picture of herself on the tree as well? For that matter, she didn’t recall wearing a costume similar to Nico’s. Had she worn an angel costume in their school idol days? She thought she might recall a different costume set the whole group had worn.

“Uh-huh…” The twin-tailed girl sang. “Well, no matter, Nico has just the thing!” That said, she climbed back up on the chair, snatched the picture of herself and replaced it with another.

Maki took a step closer to the tree to inspect the new ornament-like-object. This time, pictures of both Nico and Maki were set next to one another on a background of red hearts. The entire thing had even been cut into the shape of a heart and lined neatly with white tinsel.

Ah, she had been right; the group had worn angelic costumes. How could she have forgotten? As embarrassing as that photoshoot had been at the time, it had served as one of many early signs that her feelings concerning Nico were more than just that of simple friendship, even if she denied it back then. Also, she had actually liked wearing that costume. It had looked quite good on her and purple had always been one of her favorite colors to wear. And Nico, well, of course, Nico had been as adorable as ever. But…

“Wasn’t that supposed to be a White Day theme?” Maki couldn’t help asking aloud.

Nico shrugged. “Well, yeah, but it was the only time we all wore angel costumes.”

“Was it?”

“What do you mean?”

Maki’s brow furrowed in thought. She could have sworn there was another time. “I thought there was another set…” She pondered. “Something more… Christmas themed.”

Nico’s eyes widened with realization. “The Choir set!” She exclaimed starting to become a bit more dramatic than necessary. “That’s right! I should have used that one! Good thing I still have more high gloss paper…”

Maki sighed.

“How could I forget that one?” Nico continued her melodrama, placing the back of her hand to her forehead. “The photographer kept telling Maki-chan to smile and she wouldn’t.” Her tone turned to teasing.

Maki grimaced.

“Yeah, like that!” Nico chuckled. “Good thing Maki-chan looks cute even when she frowns.”

Never mind. Perhaps it might have been best had Maki not reminded her girlfriend of the other angel costumes. However… “And you let your hair down for that photo set, if I remember correctly.” The images came back to her.

“I might have.” Nico thought aloud. “I’ll have to check in a little bit.”

“You know, I always liked seeing you with your hair down.”

“Oh?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve always felt that your twin-tails suited you.” Maki admitted. “Even now when you wear them lower than you used to. But like I said, I also like it when you take them out.”

Nico grinned. “And now you get to see me like that every night.”

“And I like that.”

“Well then, as a reward for such honesty.” Nico reached up to one of the ties.

“You don’t have to now…” Maki started.

The idol producer paused and raised an eyebrow.

“… But… I wouldn’t mind…” The college student concluded.

Nico giggled before continuing. “So?” She asked upon completing the task.

“Lovely.”

“I know, right?” Nico’s grin grew at the expected, but always welcome compliment. “I’ll be right back.” She said, turning toward the hall. “I’m going to make a new one with the choir pics.”

“Really?”

“Yup. For the other side. Go ahead and put up your star while I’m doing that. I left room.” And with that, she disappeared into the office.

“Oh…” Maki realized her girlfriend had indeed left the tip of the tree bare. This meant there was room for both her beloved star as well as the new angel picture Nico had just made. Though Maki personally felt it was a little embarrassing having a picture of oneself being used as an ornament on a Christmas tree, she knew Nico liked it. And given the choice, she’d rather have them both together than just Nico alone.

Maki smiled to herself as she opened the box she still held in her hands and gently removed the treetop star.  Like the glass treble clef and several other ornaments she had already put on the tree, this one brought back a lot of memories. And putting it at the top of this tree marked the beginning of a new chapter of memories to be made. Memories that would be made with the raven-haired girl currently grinning at her from her tinsel frame. Perhaps Nico had the right idea with the picture.

Now that Maki took a closer look at the ornament, she could see that Nico had put a lot of effort into making it look professional. Stick a price tag on it and put it on a store shelf and it could pass as regular retail merchandise. And while the girls of µ’s knew the origin of the costumes, most anyone else who might see the ornament would not, so it could just as well be Christmas themed.

A thought occurred to the redhead as she realized that while the original ornament of just Nico had been fine, the one with both of them was the one with an added background and border. Had it been Nico’s plan all along to swap them? Had she merely used the one with herself to gauge Maki’s reaction before the reveal? Maki found herself wondering how she might have reacted if she had seen this one first. From there, she started wondering what the new one might look like so she finished placing her star, stepped down from the chair and made her way to the office.

“Hey, Maki-chan!” The older girl greeted happily as she looked up from the younger girl’s laptop. “I’m almost done with the digital side. Wanna see?”

“Mmm…” Maki replied, rounding the desk to stand behind the chair. As was common practice between the couple, she then draped herself across Nico’s shoulders. She then nuzzled into her girlfriend’s hair, earning a giggle.

For her part, Nico pulled a hand away from the keyboard and placed it on the arms around her; the rest she could finish with just the mouse anyway.

“You added green hearts to this one?” Maki commented as she turned her attention to the screen.

“Just on my side, yeah.” Nico confirmed. “It felt like it fit better for some reason.”

“Because you’re a grinch?”

“Don’t think I won’t pinch you.” The raven-haired girl curled her fingers to emphasize the threat.

The redhead laughed lightly and kissed the top of the other girl’s head.

“Anyway, since you’re here, you can help me assemble it.” Nico continued. “It will be easier than doing it all on my own like the last one.” That said, she selected Print from the pull-down menu. “Not that Nico can’t do it on her own, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Hand me those scissors.”

Maki pouted for a moment when she realized she would have to let go of Nico to retrieve the requested item. But she immediately realized that she would have to move anyway to allow the other girl to do so if she did not. As such, she relinquished her hold on her girlfriend and grabbed the scissors.

“Thanks.” Nico said.

Maki marveled at the speed and precision with which her girlfriend cut the picture from the media. She was well aware that Nico had always been good with her hands, which was why she had often assisted Kotori with costume creation and Eli with accessories. However, to witness the finesse firsthand was something else.

“Hold this like this.” The older girl instructed. “This stuff dries fast, so timing is important.” That said, she set about applying dabs of adhesive to the edges of the cutout and securing the tinsel trim. “And done. It should be dry enough by the time we put it on the tree, so let’s get this up and turn on the lights so we can see the final result.”

Maki nodded in response before following her girlfriend back to the living room.

Nico climbed back up on the chair and set the ornament on the opposite side of its match. “And with the pièce de résistance in place,” she announced, “we have the first ever NicoMaki tree!”

Maki rolled her eyes, but refrained from comment as she knelt by the outlet to plug in the lighting of the pre-lit tree. At least none of their friends were there to hear that declaration as they’d never let her hear the end of it.

“It’s beautiful.” Nico said in awe, stepping back to get a better view.

“It is.” Maki agreed, joining the other girl.

“No more snide objections to my additions to the treetop?” Nico inquired.

Maki shook her head and smiled.

“Good.” Nico grinned as well before taking her girlfriend’s hand. “So,” She said after a moment of silence, “what to do for the rest of the evening? Why don’t I whip up something quick then we can watch a holiday movie?”

“It’s a Wonderful Life?”

“If you want. I’ll let you pick.”

“The Grinch?”

“Only if you want to sleep on the couch.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Nico admitted. “Nico loves sleeping beside her Maki-chan too much to force her to sleep somewhere else.”

Maki chuckled and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. “I love sleeping beside Nico-chan as well.”

“Anyway, I’m going to go make dinner.” The idol producer said, turning towards her girlfriend.

“I’m going to adjust a few branches.” The college student replied, turning as well.

“See you in bit.” Nico tilted her head up.

“Mm…” Maki hummed, leaning down to meet Nico for a kiss.

This Christmas season was starting out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I need to give credit to my inspiration; a lovely post by my friend and fellow denizen of Sukutomo, rdsanthene. I had to reblog it with my idea as soon as I saw it.
> 
> Second, I can’t believe I’ve been writing this long enough to warrant a second, seasonally appropriate, Christmas scene. Deities help keep me motivated to make a third. KLab and Bushiroad, give me more cute NicoMaki cards for inspiration! … or just to help me with my collection…
> 
> Next up, the notes just keep piling up. Now I want to write another photoshoot scene with the White Day angel costumes. Obviously I’d be using the idolized versions, but I may very well include the unidolzied as well, as it might allow be to show how I want to incorporate those SIF stories into HtHaN. Perhaps that will be a project for this coming February?
> 
> I also realize this is the first mention of the apartment that serves as the first home Nico and Maki officially share. As opposed to one always staying at the other’s place. I had intended on introducing it in a different scene, but I guess that’s just one more scene for the ever growing To Write list.
> 
> Lastly, we come to the cards referenced:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	74. How Not to Celebrate a Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki wants to do something special for Nico's birthday, but things do not exactly work out as planned.
> 
> For point of reference, this takes place during the first year the couple lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3.9k  
> Rating: T for creative gift giving  
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

Something smelled… odd. Not bad, just… odd.

Nico’s eyes opened slowly, and just a little; just enough that she could reasonably assure herself that she was waking up. What time was it? She reached dully for her phone. Her eyes snapped the rest of the way open when she realized the time. How was it this late already?! Why hadn’t her alarm… wait, she hadn’t set it last night.

Maki had insisted she sleep in because it was her birthday. They had both taken the day off, Maki from her classes and Nico from her duties at Egao. They’d stayed up late together to watch the clock strike midnight, so Maki could be the first to wish Nico Happy Birthday. And give Nico her first gift.

Nico smiled to herself as she wondered who had enjoyed the gift more. Though on the topic of her girlfriend, where was Maki? Nico glanced around, but the younger girl was nowhere to be found. Usually the younger girl would sleep until Nico woke her up and drag her out of bed. On the rare occasion Maki awakened before Nico, she would typically wake Nico up for morning kisses and cuddles. And Nico could not recall the last time Maki had actually gotten out of bed before her.

Strange smell.

Wait…

Was Maki… cooking? And to produce such a scent, just what the hell was she cooking?

Nico’s smile turned to a smirk. So that’s why her girlfriend insisted that she not wake up early, specifically, to make breakfast, despite the fact that they both knew full well how much Maki loved Nico’s cooking. The redhead was about as subtle as a sledgehammer. Had Nico not been exhausted from several rounds of Maki’s gift giving, she probably would have caught the hint.

The smell changed.

Nico’s nose wrinkled. That no longer smelled like strange food… That smelled more like…

The alarm went off.

Nico scrambled off the bed and raced out of the room.

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Nico cried, rounding the corner and barreling into the kitchen.

“Everything’s fine, Nico-chan!” Maki hollered back from her position on a chair, fanning a towel past the smoke detector. “Go back to bed!”

“What the heck’s going on?” Nico stared at the scene before her. It looked like someone had ransacked the kitchen before trying to burn the evidence.

“I said everything’s fine.” Maki continued to wave the towel frantically.

“No. It’s not.” Nico stated flatly, making her way to the sink, where a smoldering pan had been discarded. “That thing’s not going to shut off until this thing stops smoking.” She double checked to ensure there were no flames to spread before turning on the faucet.

Maki sighed as the alarm finally quieted and stepped down from the chair. Despondently, she made her way over towards the stove, staring at her feet. This was not going as she had planned.

“Maki!” Nico shrieked. “Fire!”

Maki’s head snapped up. Sure enough, new flames were dancing across the pan on the stove. The new pan of food she had prepared to replace the first one she had burned. The pan of food she had forgotten when the alarm sounded. A second batch ruined as the small blaze mocked her every attempt to make something for Nico. More out of anger and frustration than panic, Maki grabbed the pot on the other burner.

“No, don’t!”

Warning unheeded, boiling water crashed across the pan where some of it vaporized. The splattered and aerosolized mix of heated oil and water exploded in an eruption of flame that reached the ceiling.

“Kyaaa!” Maki screamed, trying to shield herself. Still holding the pot, she inadvertently turned it so the remaining water spilled out, across her shoulder and onto the floor. Stepping back, her heel found a slick spot on the tile, slipped and twisted awkwardly. Maki cried out again as she landed hard on her rear. Tossing the pot aside, she pulled at her shirt, trying to get the hot liquid that had soaked into it away from her skin. From there, she made to try to get the grease off her arm.

“Close your eyes and cover your nose and mouth!” A stern voice demanded from behind her.

Maki did as instructed and immediately, the hissing roar of an extinguisher filled the kitchen. She had no idea if it had been seconds or minutes after the sound faded when a cool, wet cloth was dabbed against her arm. She hissed at the contact.

“You can open your eyes now, Maki-chan.” Nico’s gentle voice said. “I think your shoulder was just water, but we need to clean this grease off your arm. We need to get you to the sink, so let me help you up.”

Maki nodded silently, but gasped as soon as she moved her leg.

“Yup, I think you sprained it,” Nico remained calm but firm “so it’s going to hurt. Here.” She pulled Maki’s arm around her own shoulders, and secured herself. “On three. One. Two… Thee!”

Maki uttered a strangled curse before gritting her teeth to bite back the tears welling up in her eyes. Her ankle was already swelling, but Nico was steadfast in her support as she limped her way to the sink. Once there, Nico guided her arm under the stream.

“Keep your arm there.” Nico instructed. “I’m going to make a few calls.”

“…” Maki let out a frustrated puff of air and for the first time since this whole disaster started that she truly wanted to cry, though it wasn’t from the pain. She clenched her jaw as she watched the water flow over the results of her second failure onto the results of her first. She’d been awake for barely over hour and she had already ruined Nico’s birthday.

* * *

“I told you not to take me to our hospital.” Maki complained as yet another nurse, Kobayashi, left the room, and for a brief moment, she was alone with Nico. She focused on her enunciation lest the effects of the pain medication start slurring her words.

“What, and drive you past it to take you to a different facility?” Nico asked incredulously.

“But… it’s embarrassing…”

“And your father would have had my hide if I didn’t bring you here so his staff could look after you.” Nico pointed out. “And I think the staff would be right behind him. From the way everyone is treating you, it’s obvious how much they care and that they want to be the ones to tend to you.”

“But…”

“It’s embarrassing, yes, I know, but you’re in good hands here.”

Maki sighed, but didn’t continue to push the issue, instead, she leaned over and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. This was the first moment of relative peace they had since arriving at the facility.

As soon as they had walked through the door, there had been a flurry of activity. Kimura had rushed over with a wheelchair, though Nico had insisted she be allowed to push it. And, despite it causing some confusion and likely breaking some protocol or whatever, Maki had appreciated the gesture. They were quickly escorted to a room where Ikeda and Nico had helped Maki change into a gown before Ikeda wrapped her arm and shoulder in gauze.

Then came the wait for Dr. Miura to determine the severity of the sprain. After a quick and efficient examination, she determined that the sprain was indeed severe and while she did not believe any bones to be outright broken, she decided x-rays were necessary to discern the full extent of the tissue damage and ensure there were no hairline fractures in any bones.

Now, they were waiting for the results of the x-rays. During this time, a surprising number of staff came to check on the young heiress to the facility. Several had even returned with food, which Nico appreciated greatly after having skipped breakfast. The pain medication had dulled Maki’s appetite but she knew well enough to get something down in an effort to make sure the chemicals did not make her nauseous.

“I’m sorry…” Maki murmured after a moment.

“Hmm?” Nico responded.

“I’m sorry I ruined your birthday…”

Nico took a long, deep breath before releasing it slowly. “You didn’t ruin my birthday, Maki-chan.”

“But…”

“You were the first one to wish me a happy birthday.” The older girl interrupted. “And you stayed up late just to do it, too, even though you were obviously tired from a busy day at school.” She wrapped an arm around the younger girl and pulled her closer. “That made me really, really happy.”

“But…”

“I’m sure whatever you had planned would have been wonderful.” Nico assured. “But right now, the girl I love is in pain and there is nowhere else I would rather be than right here, by your side, making sure you receive the comfort and care you deserve.”

“…” Maki made a soft noise as she snuggled in to Nico’s embrace.

“But don’t think this doesn’t mean I’m not still incredibly pissed at you.”

“Wha…?” the redhead tried to pull away in surprise.

“I’ve been keeping calm until now because Mama taught me that panicking or getting angry only hinders your ability to help in a crisis.” The raven-haired girl explained, not loosening her hold. “And I had plenty of practice with my sibling. But now that the worst is over, and we’re on the road to recovery, I can let a little out.”

“…” Maki stopped struggling in part because the effort was draining what little energy she had, but also because despite her words, Nico’s tone was still calm and comforting.

“You violated some very basic, but very important safety rules in the kitchen today and believe me when I say it could have been a hell of a lot worse. And please don’t think I’m trying to treat you like a child or anything, but I don’t want you setting foot in the kitchen for a while without supervision.”

The prideful side of Maki wanted to protest, but her more rational side couldn’t blame Nico for taking such a stance.

“But I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions in wanting to make something for me.” Nico smiled gently. “So, on a more positive note, what do you say I start giving you some lessons?”

“I’d like that.” Maki admitted quietly.

“Good. Because the more I think about it, we’re behind there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Eli and Nozomi took professional lessons when they decided to open their restaurant. Honoka was trained by her parents to take over their bakery, and they ended up teaching Tsubasa some stuff as well. Hanayo taught Rin years ago, and even Umi has managed to learn the basics from Kotori.” Nico shrugged. “So like I said, we’re behind.”

“We’ve… been busy…”

“That’s no excuse! I’m still the best cook out of all of us.” The raven-haired girl declared proudly. “And we’re the best couple out of all of us as well, so it stands to reason that you should be the second-best cook to match.”

“Second best?”

“Well, you’re not going to get better than me, that’s for sure.”

“You’ve never heard of a student surpassing her master?”

“You’re a quick learner, Maki-chan, I’ll give you that.” Nico admitted. “But there’s no way you can catch the No. 1 Chef in the Universe.”

Maki opened her mouth and was about to rebut when Nico’s phone sounded and she turned to glare at it instead.

“Oop, that’s Nozomi,” Nico grabbed the device, “one sec.”

“This is a hospital, Nico-chan,” the redhead whispered, a bit harsher than she intended, “you should really have that on silent.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry…” the raven-haired girl dismissed before unlocking the screen. She greeted her friend on the other end of the line before slipping into a pattern of affirmations every few seconds. “Looks like things are mostly cleaned up now.” She said upon ending the call. “Everything is still functional, but we’ll need to repaint the ceiling at some point. Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier that I left them your credit card to order pizza.”

“That’s fair…” Maki admitted.

“But we’ll still probably want to take them out for something fancier later. Maybe once you’re feeling better or something.”

“Yeah…” Maki yawned.

“Meds kicking in?”

“Mmm…” The redhead nuzzled more into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

A knock came from the door.

“Come in.” Nico responded.

Dr. Miura stepped into the room, holding x-ray transparencies. “Maki-chan, Yazawa-san.” She greeted. “Well, the good news is I was right that you didn’t break or fracture any bones, so you won’t need a cast.” She said, clipping the x-ray images up for viewing. “But the soft tissue damage is quite extensive, so you’ll want to limit mobility and keep it wrapped and raised as much as possible. Harada will be in with a set of crutches for you soon.” She turned back to the patient. “How are you feeling? Did we get the dosage right?”

Maki nodded.

“Good, I’ll write you a script for a few more days of Oxy.” She said, filling out said information on her pad. “And an additional two week’s worth of Hydro for when you’re done with that. If your pain levels are still too high after that, give me a call.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you have any questions for me before I turn you over to Yazawa-san?” She held out the prescription slips.

Maki shook her head.

Dr. Miura turned to Nico. “So you’re extending your care to Maki-chan now, eh?”

Nico smirked. “Yup. She’s a handful alright.” She laughed lightly at her girlfriend’s grimace.

“You know I haven’t seen the kids in a while. Is Cocoa taking better care of herself now?”

“She’s on the soccer team this year, so we’ll see how that goes.” Nico shrugged.

“I see. Well, send them my best when you see them next.”

“Will do.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Maki-chan,” Dr. Miura turned her attention back to the redhead, “but again, don’t hesitate to call if there are complications.”

Maki nodded again. “Thank you.”

“Take care, you two.” That said, the doctor departed.

* * *

“Is that Tusbasa’s car?” Maki asked as Nico turned onto their street.

“And that’s Eli’s…” Nico commented. “I thought she and Nozomi left already.” She pulled her car into the garage. Hopping out, she made her way quickly to the passenger side.

“I’m fine.” Maki muttered, despite obviously having difficulties figuring out where to put her crutches.

“I know.” Nico replied, taking the crutches and leaning them against the side of the car. “But I’m here anyway.” She offered a hand and a gentle smile.

“Thank you…” Maki accepted the assistance after a moment.

“Alright, let’s go see what’s going on.” Nico lead the way into the house.

“Surprise.” Nozomi greeted as she opened the door.

“Surprise?” Nico asked.

“Well, sort of.” The spiritual girl admitted. “We didn’t want to startle the patient by parking on a different street or hiding and shouting as is custom, but we’re all here anyway.”

“All?” Maki blinked, craning her neck as though it would somehow help her see farther into the house.

“There’s the birthday girl!” A grinning orange-haired girl rounded the corner.

“Honoka?” The raven-haired girl uttered.

“Nico-chan’s here!” Another orange-haired girl bounded up from behind the first. “Kotori-chan! We can cut the cake, nyow!”

“We have to sing Happy Birthday first, Rin.” A blonde reminded as she joined the rest in the entryway.

“Oh, right…”

“So by all, you meant…” The redhead was still struggling to drag her med-addled mind through the concept.

“It’s like a reunion!” Honoka opened her arms. “C’m’ere, Nico-chan!” She pulled Nico in for a hug. “Happy Birthday!”

“We won’t stay long.” Nozomi spoke up, placing a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “We don’t want to exhaust the patient or her caregiver.”

“But we still want to celebrate!” Rin added, excitedly.

“You guys…” Nico found herself at a loss for words.

“Thank you.” Maki spoke up, sincerely happy that there was something to salvage the day after all.

* * *

True to Nozomi’s word, the impromptu party only lasted a few hours; far shorter than any reunion they had in the past. Nobody got drunk or embarrassed themselves and the higher energy girls remained fairly subdued, undoubtedly out of respect for the medicated Maki. As such, it was significantly calmer than the average reunion as well. Still, they had enough time to sing to Nico, enjoy some cake and allow the birthday girl to unwrap a few gifts.

“That was a fun party.” Nico said, pulling extra pillows out of the closet.

“Yeah…” Maki replied, sitting down slowly on the bed.

“Now don’t you go moping around on me.” Nico said, hearing her girlfriend’s despondent tone.

“I’m happy you were able to celebrate properly today,” Maki admitted, trying to perk up a bit, “even if it was only for a little while.”

“And you’ll be able to make it up to me next year with two full days of fun.”

“Two whole days?”

“Of course.” Nico started stacking the pillows about halfway down the bed. “I’m assuming you had a full day planed this year, so I’ll take a raincheck on everything and cash it in next year.”

“… Alright…”

Nico burst out laughing. “Maki-chan, I’m kidding. I’m kidding. Here, lay down, so I can get these under your leg.” She gestured to Maki’s favored side of the bed.

“Maybe a vacation somewhere?” Maki contemplated as she obeyed Nico’s prompt.  “Just the two of us? We haven’t done that in a while.”

Well, she had been kidding, but… “That sounds nice…” Nico admitted, adjusting the pillows in an effort to ensure the stack wouldn’t fall over.

“Oh!” Suddenly, Maki sat up, twisted and reached for her phone.

“Let me get that for you.” Nico said, retrieving the device. “What’s up?”

Maki snatched her phone, unlocked the screen and tapped frantically a few times. After a moment, she sighed and lay back down.

“Everything alright?” Nico furrowed her brow with concern.

“Yeah… with all that went on today, I forgot about your gift.”

“That’s fine. Tell me where it is and I’ll go get it.”

“It’s at your office.”

“Oh, maybe not then…”

“I’m sorry, Nico-chan,” Maki sighed, “it was supposed to be a surprise, and I was going to bring you by to see it after dinner, but then…”

“It’s alright, Maki-chan, you’ve apologized enough today.” Nico lay down beside her girlfriend. “So what did you get me?”

“A new desk.”

“Oh?”

“And a chair, and some other stuff.”

A wide smile formed on Nico’s lips.

“Tsubasa helped me measure things out and I already knew a company that would come in and do the whole setup.” Maki explained. “She and Hanayo spent the day moving files out of your old drawers and into the new ones. I’m surprised they didn’t say anything when they were here.”

“Tsubasa sent you a message on LINE, right? That’s what you were just checking, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So they probably felt they didn’t need to say anything in person.” Nico shrugged. “And they probably didn’t want to ruin the surprise in case you still wanted it to be one.”

“I suppose…”

“So, a new desk, huh?”

“And a chair, and other stuff.” Maki repeated.

“So, like a whole office overhaul?”

“Something like that. The stuff you had was fine, but it was getting pretty beat up.”

“It was all pretty beat up when I got it. Remember the company that was in our suite before us was willing to leave a ton of stuff behind for us to use instead of throwing it out. Sure, it was free, but it was in rough shape.”

“True…”

“Do you have pictures?”

“Yeah, Hanayo sent some when they were done.”

“Can I see?”

“Sure…”

Permission granted, Nico sat up and grabbed Maki’s phone and unlocked it.

“I haven’t saved them yet, so they’re still in her conversation thread.”

“Maki-chan… these are…” Nico scrolled through the pictures. “These are amazing.”

“They’re from the company Papa contracts for most of our office furnishings.”

“They look like they’re high quality.”

“You’re seen what we have at the hospital, right?”

“Not really.” Nico admitted. “I can’t say I’ve really paid much attention.”

“We were just there…”

“Yeah, but there were far more pressing matters than looking at the furniture.”

“I suppose…”

“Anyway, I can’t wait to try them out. Thank you so much, Maki-chan!” Nico leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

“I’m glad you like them.”

“Mmmm.” Nico hummed, laying back down.

Maki suddenly grimaced and shifted uncomfortably.

“You alright?” the raven-haired girl asked in a concerned tone.

“Hmmm…” the redhead responded, pursing her lips and staring at her leg.

“You want to take another dose?”

“No, it’s not hurting…” Maki said. “It’s…” She shifted again.

“Not used to sleeping on your back?”

“Uhm… that too…”

Something clicked in Nico’s mind, causing her to smirk. “Is my little Maki-chan upset because she can’t hold onto me before falling asleep?”

“N-no… I…” Maki’s face quickly began to match her hair. “Uhm…”

Nico rolled onto her side, slipped her arms around Maki and pulled herself close to her girlfriend. “It’s fine like this every once in a while, right?” Though an honest question, she couldn’t help her teasing tone.

“I suppose…” Maki continued to blush.

“You can go back to your favorite position once you heal up a bit.”

“…”

“Maybe this will help serve as a reminder to be more careful. I mean seriously, what is it with you and spraining ankles?”

“Huh?”

“The fireworks display, back in high school.”

“That…” Maki furrowed her brow “was the only other time.”

“Still, that’s two times more than me.” Nico pointed out. “I’ve been very careful because an idol needs to take care of her body.”

Maki’s hand slid down to find a spot on Nico’s thigh; a faint, well-healed and easily concealed scar that was still visible to those who knew it was there.

The raven-haired girl winced, though not from physical pain. “Except that one time…” She admitted reluctantly.

“And the training camp at my family’s villa?”

“Neither Rin nor I actually got hurt, though.” Nico protested. “Just wet and cold.”

“But you were still careless and could have been injured.”

“Well, I’m more careful now.” Nico insisted, trying to save face.

“Hmmm…” Maki hummed, moving her hand up Nico’s leg a bit.

“Maki-chan, wha…?” Nico gasped as her girlfriend’s hand reached her bellybutton. “What are you doing?” She asked as the hand moved back down. Not getting a response, she continued. “You’re injured and doped up, we can't…” She gasped again.

“Did you know that endorphins that block pain are released during climax?” Maki breathed across Nico’s ear.

“Wha…?”

“Studies also suggest it boosts the immune system…”

“Maki…”

“It also eases stress and improves sleep…” Maki nibbled Nico’s ear.

Nico couldn’t help the sound that escaped her throat.

“Improves blood flow which also helps healing…”

“…”

“Don’t you want me to heal faster?”

“You’re insatiable.” Nico accused.

“Because you’re irresistible.” Maki replied.

“And incorrigible.”

“Only with you.”

“Maki-chan…”

“It’s still your birthday. You deserve more gifts.”

“… Fine, but don’t blame me if…” The rest of her sentence was cut off with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having written How to Celebrate a Maki for Maki’s birthday, I decided to keep with the theme for Nico’s birthday. But as opposite poles of a magnet attract, I decided to reverse things.
> 
> In my time reading fanfics, I have come across various complaints and reviews that seem to stigmatize “hurt/comfort” fics and as such, I was initially worried how this scene would be viewed. However, after reading some more in-depth analysis of the trope, instead of blind hate comments, I learned that what seems to be the primary turn-off is when fic authors use the trope as an excuse to get an unlikely pair together. Anti-NicoMaki arguments aside, by the time this scene occurs in HtHaN, Nico and Maki have been together for several years; this is not the scene that gets them together. And I hope their behavior is viewed as consistent with what I have portrayed thus far. Maki is not weakly balling her eyes out, but she certainly ins’t jumping for joy either. Nico may be providing strong support, but as she says, she’s had practice over the years with her siblings. Hopefully, that will be enough to alleviate some of the stigma.
> 
> Also, before any medical experts take issue with anything, I will state that I am not a doctor and most of the hospital scene is based off my own morphine-muddled memories of when I broke my ankle. I toned things down a bit as the injury in question is merely a sever sprain, not a broken bone, and used Google to help with that.
> 
> Next, I kind of like the idea of some of the doctors at the Nishikino hospital already being familiar with Nico before she and Maki meet. Cocoa seems like the most rambunctious of the younger Yazawa siblings, so I can see her having needed to visit the facility a time or two. Perhaps I’ll delve deeper into this idea in a different scene. A few notes on the topic have been added to my list to that end.
> 
> Lastly, yes, I absolutely see Maki as being so addicted to Nico that even a sprained ankle and a dose of oxycodone isn’t enough to deter her lust when it is piqued. And Nico, despite her initial protests, isn’t one to stop her, because she absolutely adores the attention Maki lavishes upon her.


	75. How to Scare the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former members of µ's are invited to help some kids celebrate Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.1k  
> Rating: T for a tiny bit of self-indulgence at the end  
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> I started with the part directly related to the title and built out from there. And the bigger it got, the less the overall theme had to do with the title. But I like the title, so I’m keeping it.
> 
> That said, a quick Google search revealed that Trick or Treating is a little different in Japan than here in the States; not like that came as a surprise to me. Apparently, it is uncommon for such an event to occur in a given neighborhood, but some schools offer a “Western experience” for their students. As such, in this scene the former members of µ’s are volunteering to help hand out candy at a local school; an elementary school, not their old alma mater, Otonokizaka.

“How is that supposed to be scary?” Maki asked, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Oh it is, trust me.” Nico grinned, still holding the frilly pink dress against herself. “Especially when I carry around this.” She turned and swapped the garment for a plush cat.

Wait, was that a cat? Maki blinked at the white, fuzzy toy with red and pink markings. The strange creature with beady red eyes seemed mostly cat-like, but the problem came with what seemed to be a second set of rabbit-like ears spouting from the cat-like ones.

“I don’t get it.” The doctor-in-training admitted.

The idol producer smirked. “That’s ‘cause you don’t watch enough anime.”

Maki shrugged. “Well I’m sure it will be cute on you either way.”

“The No. 1 Idol in the Universe looks cute in anything.” Nico puffed out her chest with pride as she held up her signature gesture.

“Idiot.”

“You love it.”

“Maybe…” Maki moved toward her girlfriend to pull her into a loose hug. “See you this evening?”

“Right, at the school.” Nico tilted her chin up as the taller girl leaned down for a quick kiss. “I look forward to seeing you in your costume tonight.” She added, pulling away.

Maki sighed. “I still don’t know how you roped us all into this…”

“Honoka helped a lot. And besides, it’s for the kids.”

“Yeah, I know you’re popular with the kids.”

Nico pursed her lips. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Maki pecked another kiss on the older girl’s forehead. “Have a good day at work.”

“Have fun in class.”

* * *

NishikinoMaki: I’m sorry everyone

NishikinoMaki: I’m going to be really late

NishikinoMaki: If I can make it at all

Let’sPlay!: but maki-chan you have to come!

BlackCat: yeah!

BlackCat: its not the same without you maki-chan!

Let’sPlay!: come play with us maki-chan

Let’sPlay!: forever and ever and ever

SonodaUmi: I’m honestly surprised you know that reference, Honoka

BlackCat: AYN REDRUM!

SonodaUmi: …

FamiliarofUmi: All work and no play makes Maki-chan a dull girl

SonodaUmi: Not you as well, Kotori

NiconiiMagica: He~re’s Nico!

NishikinoMaki: Yeah, there’s no way you’ll ever be that intimidating, Nico-chan

CaptainElichika: She’s been scaring plenty of people by asking them to make a contract

WashiWashiWitch: Mostly the adults though

CaptainElichika: And really they are more just creeped out than actually scared

RiceFamine: The kids really seem to like the costume though

NiconiiMagica: The No. 1 Idol in the Universe is popular even with kids

NishikinoMaki: Because you are one

NiconiiMagica: Hey!

RiceFamine: They like Umi-chan’s and Rin-chan’s as well

Let’sPlay!: of course they do!

Let’sPlay!: thats what happens when kotori-chan makes the costumes

NishikinoMaki: Anyway

NishikinoMaki: Home is in the opposite direction

NishikinoMaki: And I didn’t think to bring my costume so I could change here

NishikinoMaki: Not that I would have been able to carry it around all day anyway

NishikinoMaki: In any case, I just don’t think I can make it

WashiWashiWitch: Well if time is your concern, I have an idea, Maki-chan

WashiWashiWitch: I’ll send you a PM in a moment

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Nico waved a greeting to her girlfriend as she threaded through the throng of children in the hallway. “You made it!” She threw herself the last half meter or so into a tackle hug.

“H-Hey?” Maki shifted her position a little to change the angle of the incoming impact. “Be careful!” She chided.

“Huh? Why?”

“I came with props.” Maki opened her lab coat to reveal a breast pocket filled with various tools.

“A dentist, huh?”

“It was Nozomi’s idea.”

“Well you may make a few people uncomfortable, but I doubt you’ll scare anyone.”

“That’s fine.” Maki shrugged. “It’s a costume, sort of, and it saved me time having to go back home to change.”

“Well, it’s still medical related, so it suits you.” Nico smiled. “You look good.”

“Thanks.” The redhead replied, holding back as much of her blush as possible.

The twin-tailed girl pushed herself up to peck a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek before pulling away. “So,” She said, twirling “what do you think?” She finished in a dramatic pose.

“Like I said this morning, cute.” The medical student admitted. “And you dyed your hair pink?”

“Yup! It’s not enough just to wear the dress!”

“I see.” Maki nodded her approval. “Anyway, pink always looks good on you, Nico-chan.”

“I know, right?” The idol grinned, resisting the urge to tease about the honest answer. It was one thing for Maki to be honest in private, but a whole different thing while in public. Besides, the event was more than half over so she couldn’t waste too much time teasing; she could always do so later.

“C’mon,” she grabbed Maki’s hand “let’s get you some candy to hand out.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“Maki-chan, what did you do?” Nico asked, approaching her girlfriend.

“Buweehh?” Maki stood up quickly, stepping away from the crying child beside her. “N-Nothing!” She insisted. “I-I didn’t… I… uhm…”

“Nico Nico Nii~!” Nico performed her signature routine as she knelt beside the child. “What’s the matter, little guy?” She asked sweetly. “Did the mean ol’ Maki-chan scare you?”

“M-mean?”

“Nico-nii doesn’t want any of her fans to be sad.” Nico continued, ignoring the other girl’s protest. “So how about a big Nico-nii smile, huh?” She flashed her own award-winning smile.

The young boy sniffled a bit, but the edges of his lips curled up at Nico’s performance.

“That’s what Nico likes to see.” The idol ruffled the kid’s hair, earning a giggle. She held out a lollipop. “Here, this is Super Special Love Nico Candy, guaranteed to keep all the scary Maki’s away while you eat it!”

The young boy’s eyes sparkled as he took the offered treat before scampering off, already tearing into the packaging.

“Mean old, scary Maki?” the redhead inquired, resisting the urge to pout.

“Well you did make him cry.” Nico smirked. “What did you do, anyway?”

“Like I said, I didn’t do anything.”

“So, he just started crying on his own?”

“… Maybe?”

Nico fixed the younger girl with a flat stare.

“I was just handing out candy like I have been this whole time.”

“That’s it?”

“Well…”

“Well…?”

Maki reached up to start twirling a strand of her hair. “I also told him to be careful not to eat too much candy or I would have to come visit him.”

Nico snorted. “You were going to come visit him?”

“Nozomi told me to say it.”

“Ah…” Something clicked in Nico’s mind. “Say, you weren’t, by chance, holding one of your picks or something, were you?”

“… My drill…”

Nico bit her lip, trying to hold back, but after a few seconds, she burst out laughing.

“… I-it’s not that funny…” Maki mumbled.

“Of course it is! It’s hilarious!” Nico wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to control her laughter. “You probably dredged up bad memories that kid had about having cavities or something. Oh gods, I can see him waking up in the middle of the night, scared that a cute, redheaded dentist is going to jump out of his closet and go to work on him because he ate too much candy.”

“Mohhhh…”

“I’m sorry, Maki-chan…” Nico said, trying to calm down. “Just be happy Nozomi didn’t see that. She’d’ve caught it on video to torment you with it forever.”

“But you’ll probably tease me about it instead.”

“Well, yeah, but isn’t that much normal?” Nico borrowed one of Maki’s age-old questions.

“I suppose…”

Still giggling, Nico approached her girlfriend and opened her arms. Maki sighed and closed the rest of the distance before wrapping her arms around the raven-haired girl.

“So…” Maki started after a moment. “Do you think I shouldn’t be saying that?”

“Well, that depends…” Nico replied.

“On…?”

“Whether or not you want to make another kid cry.” Nico chuckled.

“Mmmm…” Maki hummed, disapprovingly. “I thought it was good advice, though.”

“It is.” The older girl conceded. “But maybe don’t brandish your torture weapons while you say it.

“T-torture weapons?” Maki balked. “They’re just dentistry tools.”

“Yeah, I’m getting kinda creeped out by hugging you, knowing those accursed things are mere inches away from my mouth.” Nico sighed. “I think Nozomi suggested your costume on purpose to annoy me.”

“I… I…” Maki found herself at a loss. It had never been her intent to scare or even just creep out Nico.

“Oh, and maybe try smiling for a change.”

“Smi… for a change?”

“You can be quite intimidating when you scowl.”

“I was smiling!” The redhead protested.

“Hrm…” The raven-haired girl pondered. “Maybe I should stick with you for a while. You know, to see how things go and all.”

“I’d… be alright with that…” Maki admitted. More time with Nico was never a bad thing. Even when the older girl was teasing her.

“And make sure mean ol’ scary Maki-chan doesn’t make another kid cry.”

Maki swatted her girlfriend on the top of her head, earning another bout of laugher in return.

* * *

“So, I never did ask, what kind of magic do you do?” Maki as she unlocked the door to the house.

“I mainly fight witches.” Nico explained, stepping into the entryway.

“Oh?” Maki raised an eyebrow. “You were avoiding Nozomi all night.”

Nico scowled. “Some witches aren’t worth facing…”

“So she had already defeated you.” While Maki was long accustomed to the spiritual girl’s antics, she couldn’t shake a pang of possessiveness from the desire to the only one who did such things to Nico.

“Can’t win a fight on threats alone.”

“Fair enough.” Somehow that made Maki feel better.

“I also grant wishes.”

“Oh?”

“You didn’t know?” Nico smirked. “Nico-nii’s super special magical powers can grant any wish you can imagine!”

“Anything?” Maki raised an eyebrow.

“All you have to do is make a contract with me.”

“And what is my end of this contract?” Memories of the reactions people gave Nico when she had asked them to make contracts with her ran though Maki’s mind.

“An astute one, I see.” Nico grinned. “If you must know, the cost of your wish is your soul.”

“I thought that was the devil’s trick.”

Nico shrugged. “Nico was the little devil of µ’s.”

“That is true.” Maki nodded. “But it’s a shame…”

“Why is that?”

“You already have my soul, so I guess I can’t make a wish.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Nico giggled. “But out of curiosity, what would you have wished for?”

“That’s easy.” Maki moved towards her girlfriend, reaching forward to cup her chin in her hand. “You.” She finished, leaning down.

Nico’s ruby eyes glinted in amusement. “Well then, you’re in luck.” She laughed as she slung her arms around the taller girl’s neck. “You can have me for free.”

Maki closed the distance between them until their lips met before moving a hand down to the small of Nico’s back so she could pull her closer.

After a moment, Nico pulled away. “I must ask though,” she started, still catching her breath “why would you wish for something you already have?”

“Because I still want it.” Maki replied, as though it should be obvious. “And I always will.”

“I see.” Nico smiled, feeling the familiar flood of joy that washed over her whenever Maki reaffirmed her desires. “So what does the sexy nurse want to do with the magical girl now that she has her?” Her voice became sultry. “Is she going to give Nico a physical exam?”

“Dentist.”

“Yeah, no, that’s not going to work.” Nico made a face like she had bitten into something sour. “Sexy dentist just doesn’t sound right.”

“But that’s what I’m dressed as.”

“Maki-chan has no sense of role-play.” Nico pouted. “Alright.” She said, pulling open the other girl’s coat “What if we got rid of these?” She removed the various tools she found and slipped them in the bag Maki was carrying. She then pulled the bag off Maki’s arm and dropped it, unceremoniously on the floor. “And then we just call you a sexy doctor?”

“But I’m not a doctor.” Maki said out of pure habit of reminding people she was still a student and had yet to earn her doctorate.

Nico sighed dramatically. “Just pretend for tonight, Maki-chan.”

“Alright.” Maki replied. “I am pretending to be a dentist.”

“Isn’t a dentist a type of doctor?”

“Yes…”

“And sexy nurse and sexy doctor both sound so~ much better than sexy dentist.”

“Maybe…”

“And besides, what is a dentist going to do, examine my mouth?”

“Obviously.”

“But that’s just kissing!”

“You don’t like kissing?”

“Ughn…” Nico was having a hard time telling if Maki was being serious or just teasing her.

“I could also give you an oral exam.” Maki offered, leaning forward to slide her head next to Nico’s

“But that’s still…” She gasped as Maki bit gently on her ear.

“I mean I intend to examine you.” Maki whispered, her breath hot against Nico’s skin. “Orally.”

“Oh…” Nico suddenly realized the implications. “C-Carry on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, for those who didn’t catch it, Honoka’s username is taken from her Halloween set card SIF. Eli’s is a nod to her recent Pirate card, which I felt made for a nice costume choice for her. Nico’s pays homage to her cosplay costume from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, an excellent anime that I would highly recommend; Kyubey is probably my favorite non-human character ever. The others should be a bit more obvious.
> 
> I also find amusing the idea that Umi and Maki generally do not buy into the whole themed username thing. They use their names and believe that to be sufficient.
> 
> Lastly, for those who missed the other reference in that scene, the paraphrased quotes were from The Shining; a Kubrick classic well suited for this time of year. I may eventually get around to writing the scene in which the girls of µ’s gather to watch a few seasonal horror films. Deities know I have enough notes for it…


	76. How to Care for a Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is sick and Maki is a doctor in training. Everything should be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.9k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Had to do some shallow dive Google searches for this one, as I knew it is common place for people in Japan to go to work/school/etc even if fairly sick. Forgive me if this is not a 100% accurate portrayal.

Warm.

Really warm. By the gods it was warm. Hard to breathe warm.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than her diaphragm convulsed violently, expelling a horrendous bout of coughs up her throat. She curled into herself as pain radiated from her throat, through her nasal cavity and throughout her head.

“Nico-chan?” A concerned voice asked from nearby.

Nico rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. “Uhhnnn…?” was all that came out of her mouth as a response.

Cool.

A damp cloth was placed on her forehead providing immediate comfort and relief. Nico couldn’t help but sigh.

“No wonder you were so tired last night.”

That was true. Nico had been feeling fairly lethargic yesterday, but she had attributed it to the busy schedule and long hours at work.

“Maki-chan… what time is it…?”

“Shhh…” A finger touched gently to Nico’s lips. “Don’t worry about it. I already called Hanayo and told her you wouldn’t be coming in today.”

“But…”

“I figured something was up when you slept through your alarm and you didn’t move when I woke up and got out of bed.”

“Breakfast… I need to make…”

“It’s coming.”

“You’re not… c…” Nico was cut off by another coughing fit.

“No, I’m not cooking.” Maki laughed lightly and placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s arm.

“Good… I don’t want the house to… burn down when I can barely move…”

Maki raised a hand as though to deliver a chop to her girlfriend’s head. Nico stuck out her tongue. Maki sighed and put her hand back on Nico’s arm.

“Well, if you’re feeling good enough to tease, maybe you can just make your own food.”

Nico opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a cough strong enough to make the towel slide off her forehead.

“Anyway, we do have friends who work in food service.” Maki continued, replacing the cloth. “Nozomi is on her way now with breakfast and Honoka will be here later with lunch.”

“Oh… alright…”

“And Hanayo said she and Rin would pick up something for dinner and drop it off after work.”

Work… Class… “What about your…?”

“I already called Papa and explained the situation.” Maki explained, taking the cap off a bottle from the nightstand. “What with sharing a bed with you, kissing you and… uhm…” she cleared her throat “other stuff, I’ve been fairly exposed to whatever you got. I may not be showing symptoms, but there is little doubt that I’m carrying it, so it would be best to not bring it with me to the hospital.”

“But…”

“Plus, you coughing in my face when I took your temperature a moment ago definitely didn’t help.” She held out a cup full of cough syrup.

“Sorry…” Nico gratefully accepted the medication, despite wrinkling her nose at the smell.

“But I can study here while you sleep.” The redhead assured. “I’ll be fine.” The doorbell sounded. “Ah, that must be Nozomi. I’ll bring something up to you in a little bit.”

“A… Alright…”

* * *

Something smelled wonderful.

Nico opened her eyes just in time to see Maki set a tray on the nightstand. Steam rose from a bowl of soup and Nico’s mouth watered, suddenly realizing she was hungry.

“Let’s take your temp before you eat.” Maki said, sitting on the edge of the bed and revealing a thermometer. “It was pretty high earlier.” She handed the device to the older girl. “If worse comes to worse, I can have Mama or Papa write you a prescription.”

Nico nodded and put the thermometer in her mouth. After a moment, the device beeped so Maki reached forward to retrieve it.

“That’s still really high.” The doctor in training commented, checking the readout.  “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible… Tired…” Nico replied, glancing at the soup. “But a little hungry.”

“That’s good.” Maki nodded. “Well, that last part, at least. Your body needs nutrients to fight its battle. And fluids.”

“You know I used to take care of three kids who got sick a lot, right?” Nico chuckled, which lead to more coughing. “I know how to deal with the flu.”

“Well, yeah, but… uhm…” The redhead blushed a little.

“I’m teasing, Maki-chan.” The raven-haired girl lifted the spoon to her lips. “Mmmm… that’s good…” she sighed, relishing the soothing warmth in her throat. “Almost as good as mine.”

Maki rolled her eyes but didn’t dispute the claim. After the other girl had finished her meal, she took the empty bowl and set it back on the tray.

“I’m going to get back to my studies.” Maki said, standing up with the tray. “Let me know if you need anything; more food or water or whatever. I can help you change and take a bath later if you want as well.”

Part of Nico wanted to point out that she wasn’t an invalid, even if she was sicker than she had been in a long time. But the rest of her couldn’t deny enjoying the attention her girlfriend was so willing to give to her. She smiled and gave into the latter side. “Thank you, Maki-chan.” She said after a moment.

“Sleep well, Nico-chan.” Maki replied over her shoulder before exiting the room.

* * *

What was that noise?

Nico opened her eyes. That sounded like a vacuum cleaner, no, two vacuum cleaners. Did they own two vacuums? Voices. Plural. Nico didn’t believe she recognized any of them. Who the heck was here? Did Maki hire a cleaning service?

Nico reached over to her phone. It felt strange to message someone in the same house, but at the same time, she didn’t want to strain her voice by trying to yell over the noise of the vacuums.

NicoNii: Did you hire cleaners?

NishikinoMaki: Yes

NishikinoMaki: Sorry if they woke you up

NicoNii: That’s not the problem

NishikinoMaki: ?

NicoNii: We’ll talk once they’ve left

NishikinoMaki: Alright…?

* * *

“It’s a waste of money.” Nico insisted.

“Is it?” Maki raised an eyebrow. “I need to study. You need to rest. The house needs to be cleaned.”

“Like I said, I can cl…” The raven-haired girl was cut off by another coughing fit.

“Not like that.” The redhead stated flatly. “You need to rest. Doctor’s orders.”

“You’re not a doctor.” Nico rasped.

“I’ll have Papa or Mama come here to give you a personal diagnosis if you want.” Maki crossed her arms. “But I can already tell you what they would say.”

“Oh?”

“They would say that I need to study and you’re sick. But the house needs to be cleaned, so hire cleaners.”

“You sure you’re not just impressing your own opinions on them?”

“Who do you think I got my opinions from?”

Nico was about to reply when she realized Maki was right. Her own views of preferring to do one’s own housework instead of hiring help had come from her mother.

“Nico-chan.” Maki’s tone softened as she took a seat on the bed. “I know you would rather clean on your own, and I wish I had more time to help you with that. But for now, just think of it like cooking. As much as you like cooking for us, and as much as I adore your cooking, we still go out from time to time. Today Nozomi made our breakfast and Honoka made our lunch, and I didn’t hear any complaints from you.” Maki slid her arm around her girlfriend. “The cleaners are the same thing, something the current situation called for.”

“I suppose…” Nico sighed. “I just don’t want it to become a bad habit or some sort of crutch we lean on. We’re adults living together in a house. We should be able to take care of it.”

“Adults with busy adult schedules.” Maki pointed out. “Most days I’m happy knowing I get to share a bed with you because that’s the only time I get to see you. And that’s assuming you aren’t on tour. If we only get a few hours a week of free time, I’d rather spend them with you than cleaning. And if hiring cleaners from time to time is the way to ensure I get my time with you, then it’s a bargain.”

Nico pursed her lips, finding it harder and harder to counter Maki’s points. Certainly she took pride in maintaining a clean home, but there was no denying that she wanted to spend as much time with Maki as their schedules would allow.

“Tell you what,” Maki continued, “when you’re feeling better, I will try to set aside some time to help you with your next cleaning session, alright?”

“But you don’t really want to.”

“Of course, I don’t really want to. There’s so many things I’d rather do with you than clean…”

“I’ll bet.” Nico smirked.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“But if cleaning is what you want to do, then I’ll do it with you.”

“Alright.”

“So, are you good for now, or do you want to try to squeeze in a bath before Rin and Hanayo arrive with dinner? I’ll wash your back.”

“We can wait until after dinner, I’m good for now.” Nico yawned, slipped out of Maki’s arms and lay down. “But, I’d be better if you were with me.” There was no teasing in her tone, just a tired smile.

“I… uhm… still have to study…” Maki couldn’t help feeling guilty giving that excuse, especially after having just made a big deal about wanting to spend more time with Nico.

“Yeah, I kno…” Nico coughed again. “And I don’t wanna get you sick anyway.”

“Well, at this point, if I’m going to get sick, I’m going to get sick.” Maki admitted.

“It’s alright, Maki-chan, I was just kidding.” Nico dismissed. “Go on and get back to studying.”

“A little break is fine.” Maki crawled into position and slipped under the sheet. “Just until Hanayo and Rin get here.” She reached out to pull Nico to her.

Nico smiled before snuggling into her girlfriend and releasing a content sigh. “Thank you, Maki-chan.” She murmured a moment.

“Mmm?”

“Thank you for caring for me.”

Maki chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me for that. This much is normal for couples, right?”

“Yeah, but still, I want to be sure you know that it means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome.” Maki nuzzled the top of Nico’s head. “You know, I’m kind of happy…”

“You’re happy I’m sick?”

“No, no…” Maki shook her head. “It’s just that the last time or two you were this sick, Nozomi and Eli took care of almost everything.”

“You got medications for me.” Nico pointed out. “That helped a lot.”

“I know, but… I… I don’t know, it’s different now.” Maki fumbled for an explanation. “I mean I know Nozomi and the others brought food and stuff, but today I got to be the one to really tend to you directly. I… I guess I… just kind of liked that…”

“Was Maki-chan jealous the last time?”

“T-that’s not what I meant!” The redhead protested. “I just…”

“I know, Maki-chan, I was just teasing.” The raven-haired girl resisted laughing so as to avoid it causing her to cough more. “But like you said, it’s normal for couples. We live together, so of course you’re going to be the one who is here for me the most.”

“And that’s what I like.”

“Yeah, I like it as well.” Nico sighed and snuggled more. “I love that you’re the one who is here to care for me.”

“I love you, Nico-chan.”

“…ve you… oo… Maki-…n” Nico murmured, already falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn’t already painfully obvious by this point, I really like cuddly, fluffy, happy NicoMaki. Cuddly, fluffy, happy NicoMaki is best NicoMaki. And “I love you.” I love having them say “I love you” to each other. ♡ ＼(￣▽￣)／ ♡
> 
> I must admit I learned a bit in my Googling for this scene. Apparently, while it is common for those in Japan to go to work with the cold, influenza warrants staying home. Of course this meant I needed to learn the difference between the two; something I’ve never really bothered to research as I seldom get sick.
> 
> Draft One of this scene had Nico getting sick over the course of a few days before culminating in the need to stay home, but apparently that’s a cold. The flu apparently sets in quicker, so I had to change that. Then I found an article claiming that cough syrup was nearly non-existent in Japan, but immediately after, I found articles talking about the syrup form SS Bron, a popular cold and flu medication.
> 
> I’m still not entirely certain about prescriptions or antibiotics as most searches continued to bring up OTC products. Here in the States, a doctor is allowed to prescribe some medications without so much as seeing the patient in person, whether or not this holds true in Japan, I know not. However, in the School Idol Diary where Nico gets sick, Maki offers, rather offhandedly, to have her father give them meds, so if nothing else, I am taking some artistic liberties there.
> 
> On the topic of SID, that chapter is part of what Maki was referencing when she said that Nozomi and Eli primarily took care of Nico “the last time or two.” I am more or less taking that scene into HtHaN canon; more the part of Nico getting sick and less the part about it being how the rest of µ’s learns where she lives as I am going with the anime canon there. As for the “or two” part, I’m sure Nico got sick at least once in the years she lived with Nozomi, but whether or not I write that scene is another matter altogether. Someday… maybe…
> 
> Lastly, I am currently placing this scene after How Not to Celebrate a Nico in the timeline to coincide with Maki being currently banned from the kitchen. I may or may not move to after Homecoming if I need it to be after Nico starts touring again, for whatever reason.


	77. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is away on her first tour as a professional idol. Maki is unsure how to feel about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Secondary Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~1.6k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: ...

“I’m home…” Maki called before setting down her bag and starting to remove her shoes.

Silence.

Of course, only silence greeted her; nobody was here. Nico was on tour; her first actual tour as a professional idol. After a long hiatus to get her production company up and running, Nico was finally able to perform again. Nico was finally able to live her dream of shining brightly on stage as a professional idol. After all this time Nico was… not here.

Nico wasn’t here.

Maki sighed as she kicked her shoes in the corner without bothering to put them away neatly. Slowly, she trudged to the kitchen where she opened the freezer and removed a pair of bento boxes. Next, she opened the fridge, placed the frozen pair on a shelf and removed one that was thawed. Lastly, she loosened the cover of the box, placed it in the microwave and turned it on. Just like last night. And the night before. And the night before. It was a routine she had performed for over a week now.

Nico had taken off work the day before she went on tour and spent the entire time cooking. She stuffed their freezer with enough prepared boxes to provide Maki with breakfast and dinner for about two weeks. For lunches, she had picked up a bunch of dry goods; protein bars, crackers, dehydrated fruit and the like, which she partitioned out to match the other meals. Though her tour was three weeks, it was expected that Maki would supplement the supply by other means.

Maki retrieved her bag from the entry while her food cooked and returned to the kitchen when it was done. In addition to retrieving her food, she also grabbed a large can of beer. Without Nico around to scold her and tell her to eat at the table like a normal person, she wandered listlessly down the hall to her office. Though her bag was tossed haphazardly in the general direction of her chair, her food and beverage were set down carefully on her desk.

Less than half an hour into her study session, Maki was already returning to the kitchen to toss her bento box in the sink with the rest from earlier and retrieve another can of beer. A couple hours, and a couple more cans later, she closed her textbook and shoved it and her notebook back into her bag. From her bag, she retrieved her MP3 player and shoved the earbuds in her ears.

Maki’s heart skipped a beat as Nico’s voice flowed out of the tiny speakers. Under normal circumstances, she would listen to her preferred genres of music, but with her girlfriend away, this was one small way to keep her close. She then made her way to the bathroom where she turned on the tub faucet before retrieving a lighter for the candles which she lit while the tub filled. After turning off the water, she undressed, not taking off her earbuds, and slipped into the water. She almost fell asleep during her half hour soak, but eventually, she dragged herself out of the water, dried off and tossed the towel loosely back on its bar.

Retrieving her phone from the counter, Maki noticed she had missed messages from Nico.

No1Idol: Don’t stay up too late studying

No1Idol: Idol’s orders

NishikinoMaki: I’m heading to bed now

NishikinoMaki: I love you

Maki tossed the device on her bed and put on her pajamas. She was just crawling under the tangled mess of sheets and blankets when she heard another message come through.

No1Idol: I love you to, Maki-chan

No1Idol: I can’t wait for our next Skype session

No1Idol: Good night

NishikinoMaki: I’m looking forward to it as well

NishikinoMaki: Good night, Nico-chan

Sighing once again, Maki set her phone on the nightstand, rolled over, grabbed Nico’s pillow and hugged it tight. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep, knowing full well it would come slow. Just like last night. And the night before. And the night before. It was a routine she had performed for over a week now.

* * *

Maki jumped at her phone’s ringtone. She hadn’t expected a call immediately on walking in the house. Was it her imagination, or did the sound actually echo in the empty hallway? She checked the ID. Nozomi?

“Hello?” Maki answered the call.

“Hey, Maki-chan!” Nozomi’s cheerful voice came over the line.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, just checking in on my favorite med student. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“You sound tired.”

“I’m fine.”

“Classes going alright?”

“More or less.” Maki admitted. “It’s a lot of work.”

“Well, you are in medical school.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I know you’re probably busy with studying and all, but Elicchi and I are thinking about going to a movie later. You’re more than welcome to join us.”

“I’ll… think about it.”

“Or you can come over if you just want to talk.”

“…”

“Any time you want.”

“…”

“You don’t even need to call ahead.”

Maki yawned.

“Was that a yawn I heard?”

“Maybe…”

“Have you been sleeping alright?”

“Uhm…”

“Are you sure you’re alright with Nicocchi not there?”

Maki sighed. Nozomi wasn’t giving up, and of course, she was spot on. “It’s strange.” She admitted.

“Well you two have been practically attached at the hip for the last few years.” Nozomi said, though not in the teasing tone Maki would have expected, rather her voice remained calm and soothing.

“Everything feels different.”

“How so?”

“Well, not everything. Just here.”

“Here?”

“Classes are fine.” Maki started to explain. “Really, the days are fine. But then I come back here and…” she trailed off, not quite certain how to phrase it.

“It feels different.” Nozomi repeated Maki’s earlier description. Good enough.

“It’s hard to concentrate on my studies.” Maki continued. “I met with my group at the library and that went better, so I may try to study there again from now on.”

“That might help.”

“But I still come back here and I still can’t sleep and…”

“Have you hung out with Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan lately?”

Maki wrinkled her brow at the unexpected change in topic. “No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve really just been busy studying.”

“And I know you haven’t hung out with Elicchi and Umi-chan recently either.”

“…”

“Have you done anything social at all recently?”

“… Not really…”

“Why not?”

Maki sighed. “I don’t know. Everyone else seems fine and is having fun and I’m just… I don’t know.”

“And you’re having trouble studying and sleeping there?”

“… Yes…”

“Not really motivated to do anything?”

“… I guess…”

“Feeling irritable?”

“… Maybe…”

“Sounds to me like you’re homesick.”

“What?”

“You’re homesick.”

“But… I am home…”

“Are you?”

“I…” Confused, Maki looked around. She was tired, but she fairly certain this was her house. “I don’t get it.”

“You’ve heard the old saying, home is where the heart is, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So, are you home?”

“…” Maki thought about what Nozomi was implying. If her heart was with Nico, then that would mean… “… No…?”

“When is your next video chat with Nicocchi?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Come over here, Maki-chan.” Nozomi offered again, though more a gentle command. “Elicchi and I will make you feel at home, or at least a little less homesick. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I just got ho… or… uhm… here…”

Nozomi laughed lightly at Maki’s confusion. “Elicchi is on her way home from the restaurant and she’s bringing enough for the three of us.”

Wait, did that mean Nozomi knew Maki would agree to come over? Of course she did. Maki chastised herself for still being surprised by the things the spiritual girl knew.

“You may not be able to beat her,” Nozomi was still talking “but if you leave now, you won’t be too far behind.”

“Alright, alright.” Maki shook her head. “Just let get my shoes back on. I’ll be over in a few.”

“See you in a bit.”

“Yeah… Oh, Nozomi….”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

* * *

No1Idol: Nozomi says you’re staying at their place tonight

NishikinoMaki: Yeah

NishikinoMaki: In your old bed

No1Idol: So I guess I don’t have to tell you not to stay up too late studying

No1Idol: because I’m sure Nozomi will do that for me

No1Idol: or Eli

No1Idol: maybe both

NishikinoMaki: I didn’t even bring my books

No1Idol: Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?!

NishikinoMaki: Idiot

No1Idol: You love it

NishikinoMaki: Maybe…

No1Idol: Skype tomorrow?

NishikinoMaki: I wish we could now

No1Idol: I know

No1Idol: I do too

No1Idol: But I need to be up early tomorrow

No1Idol: So do you, if I remember your class schedule

No1Idol: And you know how long we would talk despite that

NishikinoMaki: I know

NIshikinoMaki: Sorry for bringing it up

No1Idol: It’s fine

No1Idol: But we can talk as long as we want tomorrow

NishikinoMaki: I know

No1Idol: I love you, Maki-chan

No1Idol: Talk to you tomorrow

No1Idol: Good night

NishikinoMaki: I love you too, Nico-chan

NishikinoMaki: Good night

Maki sighed as she set her phone on the nightstand. However, sliding under the newly washed sheets was not part of her routine; it was different. And nice. Nico’s old bed, now being used as a guest bed in Nozomi’s apartment after Nico moved out and Eli moved in, was nowhere near as new, big or well-made as the one she and Nico shared now, but it was different. And nice. Knowing that people she cared about were mere meters away instead of kilometers was also different. And very nice. Perhaps there was something to that phrase Nozomi had mentioned before, because as Maki closed her eyes and felt sleep start to take hold, her last thoughts were that she felt more at home than she had in over a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much headcanon Maki living like a stereotypical bachelor when Nico isn’t around. Dirty dishes left for untold days in the sink, dirty clothes tossed in a heap, clean clothes rarely making it to hangers or drawers, bed never made, empty beer and coffee containers abound, probably a few takeout boxes as well, etc. I figure she was raised in a wealthy household with servants or cleaners or the like that took care of such things before she moved out. College dorms are… well, college dorms. And by the time she moves in with Nico, she’s so busy with everything involved with being a medical student that she lacks the time, energy and motivation to do it. Of course, this scene depicting her first long-term separation from Nico since The Incident just compounds the issue.
> 
> Nico, on the other hand, was the primary cook and cleaner for a household of five and is more than happy playing the happy housewife for her girlfriend when they live together. She takes pride in how well she takes care of their home and loves spoiling Maki by cooking her favorite meals.
> 
> This isn’t to say that Maki doesn’t eventually learn to start picking up after herself and start doing her share of housework, just that she’s a little behind the norm in learning such things.


	78. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a house is not a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3k  
> Rating: T+ for some suggestive situations  
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: “Home”  
> Homesick  
> Homecoming

Maki was excited. For the first time this week, she was truly looking forward to something. Even though she would be well over an hour early, she fidgeted anxiously on the train and practically ran home from the station.

NishikinoMaki: I’m home

NishikinoMaki: I’m going to quick make some food, but I’ll be ready soon

NishikinoMaki: If you’re ready, we can start early

No1Idol: I just got off the train

No1Idol: I’m still walking to the hotel

No1Idol: I’ll be back in my room in like fifteen minutes or so

No1Idol: But I haven’t changed or removed my makeup or anything

No1Idol: I don’t want to sit for hours like this

No1Idol: I want to be comfortable and relax

NishikinoMaki: That’s fine

NishikinoMaki: You can do that while we talk

NishikinoMaki: I want to see you

No1Idol: Perv

NishikinoMaki: You know what I meant

No1Idol: Yeah I know

No1Idol: Alright, my impatient princess, we can start early

NishikinoMaki: Thank you

No1Idol: I’ll message you as soon as I get to my room

NishikinoMaki: Alright

Maki yanked open the freezer door, grabbed two bento boxes and moved them to the fridge. There she, grabbed a thawed meal which she tossed in the microwave. Just like last night. And the night before. And the… no, wait, she had gone over to Nozomi and Eli’s place last night. Last night had been special as it had broken her humdrum routine.

But tonight was even more special. Tonight, she would get to video chat with Nico. Tonight, she would be able to hear Nico’s voice live, not a just studio recording. Tonight, she would be able to see Nico live, not just a prerecorded video of her on stage or one of her several PVs. It wasn’t the same as seeing her in person, but the wonders of technology made it better than any generation had it before her.

As soon as the microwave dinged, she grabbed her food and a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge. She then speedwalked to her office where she hastily opened her laptop and maximized the Skype pane. After what seemed like an eternity, though likely only a few minutes, Nico finally sent a message.

No1Idol: I just walked in the door.

Maki hit the Call button. Pick up. Pick up, Nico-chan!

Suddenly, the call was accepted and the screen changed to display…

Nico-chan!

“Nico Nico Ni~!” Nico performed her catchphrase and signature gesture. “This is everyone’s favorite idol, Nico-ni, coming to you live for this super special, interactive, private session! Broadcasting straight to your heart, Maki-chan!”

As Nico pointed toward her laptop’s camera for emphasis, Maki couldn’t deny that her heartrate did increase for a moment. “Idiot…” the redhead said, shaking her head and smiling. She also couldn’t help laughing a little.

The twintailed girl grinned. “You love it.”

“Maybe…” Maki allowed herself a moment to drink in the view her screen was providing. “Is that what you wore to your interview?” She asked after a moment.

“Yup! Like it?”

“Very much.” Maki confirmed. “Is it new?”

“Kotori made it for me as a thank you for all the business I’ve been sending her way since I started Egao.”

“That was nice of her.”

“I know, right?”

“Did they take pictures at the interview?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll be sure to pick up the magazine when it gets published.”

“Oh, you don’t have to wait that long, Maki-chan!” That said, Nico reached forward to adjust the angle of the camera before standing. “How’s this?” She asked, striking a pose.

“Cute.” Maki admitted honestly.

Nico continued to make poses for a good ten minutes, thrilled that her girlfriend was appreciating the show. For as much as she loved the lights, the cheers, the crowd and the cameras, there was one audience she preferred; an audience of one whose approval meant more to her than anything.

“That was fun.” Nico said, finally sitting down, grinning from ear to ear. “But, as much as I love this dress, I need to get into something more comfortable.”

“That’s fine.” Maki nodded. “Are the fans still loving the costume Kotori made for your latest single?”

“Of course!” Nico declared proudly as she reached for her makeup remover. “That girl has impeccable fashion sense, and the outfit highlights all of Nico’s natural adorableness.” She set her mirror beside her laptop and began her nightly process.

Maki smiled as she let her girlfriend have that one. “I’ll keep an eye out for it when I watch the broadcast later.”

“Oh, that reminds me. I have to email you the special access code so you can watch it earlier than everyone else.”

“Yes, please. Thank you.”

The two continued talking, with Nico excitedly going on and on about the tour and Maki venting about the hardships of medical school. Maki practically forgot about her dinner as she was quite content in watching her girlfriend dab away her makeup, remove her jewelry and undo her twintails.

“One sec…” Nico suddenly said, glancing around. “Where did I put…” She disappeared off camera.

“Nico-chan?”

“Ah, here it is.” The idol’s voice came from somewhere else in the room. A moment later, she returned with the item she had sought and held it up for her girlfriend to see. “My favorite.” She declared.

The garment in question was Maki’s first training shirt from their early days in µ’s. Nico had found it one time while staying the night in Maki’s college dorm room and had worn it every time she stayed after. Eventually, Maki let Nico keep it, as the older girl was wearing it more than she was anyway. Now, several years later, the shirt was significantly faded, was separating along some of the seams and had patches that were thread bare. But Nico didn’t care and would likely wear it until it literally fell apart.

“You want to watch me change?” Nico cooed as she danced the shirt in front of the camera.

Maki swallowed. “Yes…” she croaked, not realizing how dry her throat had suddenly become.

Nico laughed. “Jeez, Maki-chan, I was only ki…” She noticed her girlfriend’s expression. “Well if that’s what my audience wants…” her voice practically dripped with smugness.

Maki’s heart thumped against her chest as she watched Nico do exactly as she said. Through a display far more tantalizing than she had expected from a simple Skype session, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the screen. There was no music, no dance moves, no poses; just Nico changing out of an adorable dress into her favorite sleep shirt. Slowly. All while staring charmingly into the camera.

Maki felt something turn inside her and she desperately wanted to reach through the screen and touch her girlfriend; kiss her, feel her warmth, and…

“Ah… much better.” Nico flipped her hair out of the shirt’s collar. She shook her head and shifted her shoulders, a movement that caused the stretched collar to slip off one of her shoulders.

Maki’s breath hitched.

“Ah, but that’s probably not the best angle, is it?” Nico grinned mischievously before reaching forward to move her laptop’s screen.

Maki took a long, slow breath as her view was shifted down to reveal what a shirt of normal length failed to cover when used as a sleep shirt. Granted, this had become one of Maki’s favorite reasons for letting Nico keep the garment, but now, when separated by several hundred kilometers, it was a strange source of agony instead.

“And that concludes the super special Nico-ni ‘behind the scenes’ access show.” Nico sang, returning the camera to its proper angle. “Where were we? Ah yes, so Hanayo said…”

Maki nodded dumbly as her girlfriend continued to explain something that had happened back at her company while she was away on tour. It was several minutes before the redhead could form multisyllabic responses and even then, something continued to gnaw at the edges of her consciousness.

When the Skype session finally ended, Maki moved slowly to her bedroom. Somewhere in her mind, she had expected to feel different after the call, but all she felt was an ever increasing yearning. She stared at her empty bed for a while before suddenly turning and practically running back to her office. However, instead of opening Skype again, she opened a web browser and began searching.

* * *

Nico slipped the hotel robe around her shoulders, smiling to herself as she remembered Tsubasa insisting that they go all out in their accommodations because it was their first tour off hiatus. Nico had originally protested the expense, but when Maki agreed with no hesitation in taking Tsubasa’s side, she eventually relented. Now, having stayed for over a week in some of the more luxurious places she had previously only dared to dream about, she was happy she had given in. They had been right, after all the hard work they put into Egao so far, they deserved this treat.

Her smile turned to a small grimace, however, as she noticed the time. She hadn’t intended to stay up so late, but Hanayo had sent her an email while she had been busy with her Skype session with Maki. The email had contained information about a prospective client so Nico looked her up on YouTube. Almost two hours later, she had reluctantly returned to reality and realized she should take a bath and get ready for bed.

Nico jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. Who the heck was here this late? It was a bit late for room service and she hadn’t ordered anything anyway. It could be Tsubasa, but she most likely would have called before coming over this late. Maybe a drunkard who had the wrong room?

Cautiously, Nico approached the door and peered through the peephole…

Maki-chan?!

Nico stumbled back in surprise. What the hell was Maki doing here?! How? Why?

She shook her head to get back her senses before unlatching the door.

“Maki-chan wha…” She was cut off as redheaded blur barreled into her.

Nico responded instantly as lips crashed into hers, reaching up and threading her fingers into her girlfriend’s hair. She barely registered being pushed against the wall of the entryway and had no idea if the door had closed behind Maki. But she didn’t care. She hadn’t realized how much she had apparently missed kissing Maki and she would be damned if she wasn’t going soak up every ounce of affection that was being offered.

After a few minutes, Nico pulled away. Gods, she loved that expression, when Maki stared at her like a predator eyeing its prey. Nico met the gaze and matched its fervor before grabbing Maki’s hand and pulling her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Maki sighed happily as she rolled over onto her back. “I should have come here last week.”

“Mmm…” Was all Nico was able to get out, having not quite caught her breath yet.

“I missed you, Nico-chan.” Maki admitted. I missed you so much. She added silently.

Nico couldn’t help smirking. “Was my little Maki-chan lonely?”

The redhead’s cheeks flushed. “… A bit…”

“Just a bit?”

“Maybe a lot…”

The raven-haired girl smiled, having received the answer she wanted. “I missed you too, Maki-chan.” Rolling onto her side, she snuggled in close to her girlfriend. “But you really caught me off guard, I didn’t expect you to come all the way out here.”

“It was only a few hours.” Maki said. “I had to pack quickly and run to the station, but I was able to make the last train.”

“You really wanted to see me that badly, huh?”

“Yeah…”

Nico felt a wave of warmth spread through her body at the thought of her girlfriend’s desire to see her. By the gods, she loved this girl. Still… “You could have called, though. What if I had been sleeping?”

“I… I didn’t think about that…” Maki admitted. “Sorry…”

“It’s alright, just surprised me a little.” Nico tilted her head up so she could place a kiss on Maki’s cheek. “But a good surprise.” A really, really good surprise. A thought occurred to her. “But you know, Maki-chan, you’re going to have to get used to being on your own eventually.”

“Why?” The redhead blinked.

“Because this is just a short tour. Tsubasa and I have been on hiatus so long and we didn’t want to overdo things.” The raven-haired girl explained. “There will be longer ones. Like, not just a few weeks, maybe a few months.”

“So?”

“So I’ll be gone for that long…?”

“Anywhere with a stadium worth your performance can be reached in less than six hours by train.”

“That’s if I stay in Japan.” Nico pointed out, though she couldn’t help a small smile at Maki’s offhand compliment. “Tsubasa and I have already talked about heading to the mainland for a series of shows.”

“So less than six hours by plane instead of train.” Maki shrugged.

“And what if I go to the States? Maybe have a set of shows in New York or L.A.?”

“I used to join my parents on business trips to both of those cities; Chicago as well. And we have vacation homes in Hawaii and the Bahamas.

“What about Spain or Italy?”

“I’d fly West instead of East. The flights really aren’t that bad.”

“Well, yeah, if you fly first class.”

“When you’re a big enough celebrity to do tours overseas, you’ll be flying first class as well.”

Nico found she couldn’t immediately counter that point. Maybe if she thought about it more, but… wait, why was she disputing it in the first place? Maki obviously had the means, and if she really was willing to put up with the hassle of travel, then why not let her? It’s not like Nico didn’t want to see her as well.

“You’d really fly across the Pacific just to spend a night with me?” Nico finally asked after a moment.

“Maybe a couple of nights.” Maki admitted. “I would want to make sure my time with you was at least equal to, though preferably more than, my travel time, to make it worth it.”

A swell of pride filled Nico’s chest. “I guess I’ll have to start preparing VIP passes, then.”

“Huh?”

“Because if you’re around when I have a show, you’re going to want to be there, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Maki reached up to twirl a strand of hair around her finger “I thought that much was obvious.”

“I just have one condition.”

Maki raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t let it affect your studies.”

Maki furrowed her brow. Nico, of all people, was lecturing her on studying?

“I’m serious, Maki-chan. Your father would put my head on a pike if he knew you were chasing me around the world while letting your grades slip.”

“I don’t think he would be that bad…”

“Well he certainly wouldn’t be happy.” Nico scrunched her nose. “With either of us.”

“I suppose…”

“So if you promise me that, you can visit me whenever you want.”

“I brought my books.”

Nico blinked. “You brought them here tonight?”

Maki nodded.

“How long were you planning on staying?”

“Through the weekend?” Maki’s expression turned apologetically hopeful. “Maybe?”

“I’ll be pretty busy both Friday and Saturday, with rehearsals and concerts both days.” Nico explained. “We don’t have rehearsal Sunday, but we do have another concert that night.”

“I know,” Maki nodded again, “I have your itinerary. I figured I could study while you were rehearsing and then maybe go to the shows in the evenings. If I head back at a decent time Sunday, I can still make it to class on Monday.”

“What about your classes tomorrow… or today, I guess?” Nico asked, realizing it was well past midnight. “And Friday, for that matter?”

“I don’t have any labs either day and no assignments due. And I… uhm…” Maki started fidgeting with her hair again. “I already emailed my professors and told them I would not be in class because… something… came up…”

Nico sighed. “Alright, but don’t make a habit of skipping class.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Yeah, I know.” Nico winced. “But I’m not the one aiming to be a doctor. And I don’t want you falling behind on that because of me.”

“I won’t.” the med student assured. “You’re free tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, that’s why tonight was Skype night.” The idol confirmed. “So I could sleep in if we ended up talking too late.” She smirked. “Of if you showed up unexpectedly at my door…”

“I told you, I wanted to see you.”

“I know. I missed you too. So, I’m assuming you want to go on a date tomorrow?”

“I looked up some good places while on the train.”

“Then I’ll let you lead the way, my dear.” Nico smiled. “You know, I’m glad you came.”

“I like it here.”

“I know, right? Hanayo booked us awesome rooms.”

“No, I mean I like it here.” Maki emphasized her words by pulling Nico closer.

“Oh… Yeah…” Nico nuzzled into her girlfriend. “It is nice.”

“Nozomi was right…” the redhead murmured.

“Hmm?”

“Nozomi said I was homesick earlier.”

Nico thought for a moment. “Because home is where the heart is?”

“Yeah…”

“She said that to me when you and I moved in together.”

“Why?”

“Because I was worried about whether or not I would be able to adjust to such a big house; that it would feel cavernous and empty.”

A look of concern crossed Maki’s face.

“I grew up in a tiny three-bedroom apartment filled with five people.” Nico continued. “Then I moved into a small two-bedroom apartment with Nozomi. And now I’m in a giant four-bedroom house with you.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I love it.” Nico assured. “That’s what I’m trying to say. I adjusted quicker than I thought because Nozomi was right; home is where the heart is. I love living in our house because you’re there with me, so it’s home to me.”

Maki craned her neck over but was unable to capture Nico’s lips, so she twisted onto her side to get a better angle. Nico read her intentions and pulled her girlfriend in once she was in position.

After a few moments, Nico finally pulled away with a lopsided grin. “So would it be cheesy of me to say a belated ‘Welcome home’ to you?”

“A bit.” Maki replied but returned the smile. “But it’s fine.” She pecked a quick kiss. “I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally maintain the definition of “home” as being “where the heart is.” I may not have moved as many times as families in the military, but I’ve still lived in several places that felt like little more than storage places for my stuff. I slept in these places merely because my bed was being protected by their roofs and walls, but they did not feel like “home.”
> 
> On the other side of the spectrum, I can say I have several “homes.” My mom’s house feels like home, even when I sleep on a hide-a-bed. I have a friend in Seattle whose house is welcoming and feels like home to me. And there are many others, because “home” is not a geographic location to me and has nothing to do with bricks or mortar or wooden beams.
> 
> Home is a state of mind. Home is where the heart is.


	79. Improper Housekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico returns from a tour to find Maki's less-than-stellar housekeeping techniques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: 1.8k  
> Rating: T?  
> Time Frame: Maki is working through her residency. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“I’m home!” Nico called, closing the door behind her.

No response from within.

Odd.

Normally, after a tour, Maki would meet Nico at the door, anxious to see her again. Well, maybe not normally yet, as she’d only been on a handful of tours; not enough to really establish a pattern just yet. But once, Maki had been impatient enough that she had waited at the train station. And Nico knew her girlfriend. Though Maki was often loath to admit being lonely, there was no question in Nico’s mind how much she missed her. And as much as Nico loved to tease her about it, Nico missed her in return.

“Maki-chan?” Nico called again. “I’m home! Come give your girlfriend a welcome home kiss!”

Still no response.

“Or at least help Nico with her bag!”

Silence.

She didn’t really need that much help as she and the crew had already dropped off her idol related luggage at Egao; one of her employees would take care of cleaning later. This left her with just one bag of personal items. But still, it was the principle of the matter. Nico had been the one traveling all day, dragging around her luggage, while Maki had just been sitting around in class and studying.

Nico was beginning to feel a little concerned as she started moving into the house. She was fairly certain Maki was home, based on the fact that her shoes and coat were still in the entryway. And it was definitely too early for Maki to have gone to bed, especially with how late she had been staying up studying these days. Nico regularly had to remind her girlfriend how necessary it was to get a good night sleep.

It was entirely possible that Maki was listening to music while she studied. Several times, Nico had come home from work and accidentally scared her girlfriend whose headphones had been drowning out the rest of the world. But still, today Nico wasn’t simply coming home from a day at work, she was returning from a tour that had lasted over a month; surely that would warrant a warmer welcome.

Nico wrinkled her nose as she neared the kitchen. It wasn’t overpowering, by any means, just a little unpleasant. A quick glance verified the source of the strange smell, all of the bento boxes she had prepared for Maki were piled in the sink; empty save for a few scraps. The tower of takeout containers that stood past the rim of the trashcan likely added to the aroma. And there were cans everywhere. How many cases of beer had Maki consumed while she was gone?

Judging by the stray textbook and handful of coffee mugs on the small kitchen table, Maki had at least shoved breakfast down her throat a time or two there. But looking past the kitchen into the dining room revealed a room in pristine order; a stark contrast to the disaster area that was the kitchen.

“Maki-chan?” Nico poked her head into the living room.

Silence continued to prevail, and like the dining room, this room was immaculate. The lines in the carpet from the last time Nico had vacuumed were still visible. Maki was not only not here, but apparently hadn’t set foot in the room the entire time Nico was on tour; not even to watch a movie, or read a book, or just relax. At least Maki had gone out with Hanayo and Rin a couple of times, so Nico wasn’t worried about her spending all of her time studying.

There was one more place Nico needed to check; Maki’s office. She refused to look into the bathroom she passed along the way for fear of what she might see there, if the kitchen was any indication.

“Maki-chan?” Nico entered the office.

Though no response was given, Nico’s eyes immediately settled on a head of red hair on the desk. As she moved closer, she could see earbuds that had been not been removed before their owner fell asleep. She’s drooling. Nico made a mental note to tease her girlfriend about this fact as she moved around the desk.

“Maki-chan, your notebook is not a pillow.” The idol said gently, placing a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “And you’re making a mess of the paper.”

“Mmmm…” The med student stirred slightly.

“It’s still a bit early, but I’ll bet you’re exhausted from too many long nights. Again.” She leaned over to gently remove the headphones. “Let’s get you to bed. You’ll be more comfortable there.”

“Ni…” Maki’s eyes opened a bit. “Nico…-chan?”

“Yes, it’s Nico.” The older girl couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips. “I’m home.”

“Nico-chan…” The younger girl shifted before sliding an arm around the other girl’s back and pulling her head against the stomach of the standing girl.

“Kyaa!” Nico cried in surprise as she was pulled off balance. Her hand shot out to catch the edge of the desk and prevent herself from falling, but found herself arched awkwardly over the other girl. “Geez, Maki-chan…”

“…” Maki’s only reply was her gentle breathing.

“I’m not staying like this all night.” Nico thought aloud as she used her free hand to pry a surprisingly strong arm off her waist. She chuckled at the plaintive whine that emanated from her girlfriend as she stood up again.

Maki’s eyes fluttered open. “Nico-chan?”

“Sorry to disturb your beauty rest, my princess.”

Maki’s eyes widened as she took a sharp breath. “Nico-chan?!”

Nico smirked. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if my name was the only thing you ever said from now on, but I’m sure others may object.”

“W-what are you doing here?!” The redhead shot up, sending her wheeled chair careening back toward the wall. “Ughn…” She wobbled a bit before bracing herself against the desk.

“Nice to see you too.” It was then that the raven-haired girl caught a whiff of the other girl’s breath. “Are you drunk?” She leaned in and craned her neck up just in time to get a quick view of dilated pupils before the violet eyes were squeezed shut.

“No…?” Came an uncertain reply. “Uhm… A little… Maybe?”

Nico glanced at the collection of cans on the desk. “How many of these are from tonight?”

“A few…”

Nico sighed, thinking that two was probably too much for her lightweight of a girlfriend. “So are you awake enough to explain the mess or should I just help you to bed and tuck you in?”

“Uhm…” Maki’s gaze drifted around the room. “What day is it?” Her speech was slightly slowed and slurred.

“Monday.”

“…” The gears grated and ground in Maki’s head as she stared blankly at her girlfriend. “Have you always come home on Mondays?” She finally asked after a moment.

“So far, yeah.” Nico furrowed her brow. “Last concert on Sunday and travel on Monday. Why?”

“Huh…”

“…” Nico waited, but when nothing seemed forthcoming, she pushed for more. “Huh, what?”

“The cleaners are coming tomorrow.”

“Cleaners?”

“Yeah…” Maki’s gaze found the floor.

“You hired cleaners again?”

“Yeah…”

“Wait…” Something clicked in Nico’s mind. “Have you hired cleaners every time I’ve gone on tour?”

“… Yeah…”

“Maki-chan, you’re not in high school any more, or college either, for that matter, you really need to learn how to clean up properly after yourself.” Nico sighed dramatically. “But seriously, how did you not notice the smell?”

“What smell?”

“The one in the kitchen.”

“I can smell you.” Maki looked back up at her girlfriend.

“Wha?”

“You smell good.” The redhead smiled goofily as her words continued to slur.

“Well of course Nico smells good, I always… wait, that’s not the point.”

“Nico-chan is always the point.” Maki said, pulling the older girl into a loose hug.

Nico was about to retort but ended up gasping instead as the younger girl nibbled on her ear. “Hey.” She finally got out after a moment. “Maki-chan, wait.” She pulled away from the hug.

Maki blinked at her in confusion. “You don’t want to?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Nico sighed. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks, of course I want to.”

“But…?”

“But you’re drunk.”

“Just a little. And what difference does that make?”

Nico bit her lip. The younger girl did make a point. Historically, Maki’s libido did seem unfazed by, well, pretty much anything that would otherwise affect one of a normal person. And if Nico was being completely honest, she loved that aspect of her girlfriend, especially knowing that it was because of her that Maki’s desire burned as strong as it did. But still…

“And I’m a bit upset with you.” Nico admitted after a moment.

“I’m sorry…” Maki hung her head again. “I won’t hire cleaners next time…”

Images of coming home to an even worse mess flashed through Nico’s mind. “Well…” She pondered aloud. “Maybe don’t forgo them completely. If you’re busy with school, then you’re busy with school. Don’t fall behind in your classes just for the sake of proper housekeeping.” She pursed her lips in thought. “I suppose I don’t mind if you let them take care of the big stuff like vacuuming and scrubbing down the kitchen and bathroom and whatnot. But you should at least be able to pick up after yourself to prevent stuff like this.” She motioned towards the clutter around the room. “Cleaners shouldn’t have deal with that.”

“That’s… fair…” Maki conceded, remembering the extra fees she had willingly paid thus far for the clutter.

“So if you can promise me that you’ll at least take care of the small stuff like that, and not let it build up like this, I’ll lay off about getting cleaners for everything else. Deal?”

“Deal.” Maki nodded slowly.

“Good.” Nico smiled. “Now come here and give Nico her welcome home kiss.”

Now that was something for which Maki needed no further encouragement and she swiftly closed the distance between herself and her girlfriend. “Welcome home, Nico-chan.” She said, starting to lean down. “I love you.” She added.

“I love you too, Maki-chan.” Nico replied, closing her eyes and tilting her chin up.

Maki continued to close the distance until she was able to capture the shorter girl’s lips. After a moment, however, she pulled away as she noticed Nico wasn’t reciprocating. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing, really.” The idol shook her head and started giggling. “Sorry, but that if we’re going to do anything else, I’m going to have to request that you at least brush your teeth. You taste like beer.”

The med student pouted, earning more laughter.

“And maybe a bath for me. I’m all sweaty from travel.” A mischievous glint flashed across Nico’s eyes. “Though, maybe we could take one together.”

Maki perked up a bit.

“You know, we haven’t done that in a while.” The raven-haired girl pointed out.

“You’re right.”

“Want to rectify that?”

“Very much so.” The redhead nodded.

“Alright then.” Nico said, taking her girlfriend’s hand. “You brush your teeth while I fill the tub.”

“Alright.” Maki replied, letting herself be led out of the office and towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this scene continues a theme from How to Care for a Nico, I am not currently considering them part of the same story arc. If I find myself wanting to bring it up again, I may link them in a similar manner to what I did with the three small photoshoot scenes.


	80. Jizenka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older brother of a patient at the Nishikino Hospital makes a request.
> 
> A bit more of a somber subject this time. This was written and posted with permission from her brother.
> 
> Also, I have commissioned [a lovely illustration](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/168262815672/noelclover-commissioned-by-ryqoshay-a) by noelclover to compliment this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3.7k  
> Rating: T  
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“Dr. Nishikino.”

Maki paused, glancing about to locate her father.

“Dr. Nishikino.” The voice repeated.

Wait, were they referring to her? Maki turned to find a young man approaching her.

“I’m sorry,” Maki started, “were you looking for me?”

The young man nodded.

“Ah, I see, I’m sorry for not responding, I thought you were looking for my father.” She explained. “Because, I’m not a doctor yet; I’m still in school.”

“My apologies for the misunderstanding.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re not the first.” And probably won’t be the last. “You… look familiar, have we met?”

“My little sister is a patient here, and I’ve been visiting her a lot lately.”

Maki nodded. “So, what can I do for you?”

The young man took a slow breath. “You’re… involved with the famous idol, Yazawa Nico, right?”

Maki hesitated. Even though her relationship with Nico had become public knowledge a while ago, part of her still held to the habit of trying to keep it secret; despite having revealed it to her RA on day one. “Yes…” she said after a moment.

“Good. Well, I know it may sound strange, but I must ask a favor of you.”

“Oh?” Maki raised an eyebrow.

“My sister is a big fan of Yazawa-san. She’s followed her since her debut with µ’s. It would mean the world to her if Yazawa-san would be willing to sign this for her.” He held out a CD case.

Maki blinked as she recognized Nico’s first single. Wasn’t that the same one her RA wanted Nico to sign way back when? She couldn’t help a small smile at the reminder of how dedicated Nico’s fanbase was to her. “I’ll see what I can do.” She said, accepting the CD.

“And, um… She’s also a fan of you, Nishikino-san; BiBi was her favorite subgroup. If I found some of her BiBi merchandise, do you think you and Ayase-san would be willing to sign those as well? If not, that’s alright, but again, she really is a big fan of Yazawa-san, so…”

“I’m sure Nico-chan will be fine with it.” Maki continued to smile gently. “And I’m sure Eli will be as well. And if I’m not around when you have the item, you can leave it at the reception desk and they’ll be sure to get it to me. Which reminds me, what room is your sister in? If I can’t find you after Nico-chan signs this, I can deliver it to her.”

The young man smiled as well. “She might actually prefer you to deliver it, as opposed to me.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“What?” Nico balked. “Jizenka’s in the hospital?”

Maki blinked. “You know her?”

“Of course I do! She’s a really avid fan. She may not be the most active on the forums, but you should see some of the art she has posted; it’s amazing.” Nico pursed her lips. “Geez, if I’d known she was in the hospital…” Her eyes lit up. “Say, I have an idea.”

* * *

“Yazawa-san?!” the girl in the hospital bed sat bolt upright and stared at the dark-haired woman at the door.

“Nico Nico Nii~” the professional idol sang, holding her hands up in her signature gesture. “When Nico heard one of her biggest fans was here, she decided to stop by and check in.”

“It’s really you, Yazawa-san!” a huge smile crossed the girl’s lips.

“Please, that’s too formal.” Nico dismissed. “A fan of Nico-nii should call her Nico-nii.”

Maki couldn’t hold back her own smile as she watched her girlfriend make her way over to the bed and strike up a conversation. She had always envied Nico’s ability to engage with her fans, specifically her ability to turn on her idol persona like a light switch. She still thought the idol persona was a bit over the top, but the fans loved it, and she couldn’t deny that she had come to find it cute in its own way.

“Thank you.” A voice said from behind Maki.

Turning, she found the older brother standing just outside the room. “It was actually Nico-chan’s idea to come here.” She admitted. “You should thank her.”

“Oh, I will,” the young man nodded, “I definitely will. But she wouldn’t have had the idea if you hadn’t told her, so I must thank you as well.”

“I spoke with her doctor.” Maki stated.

“Oh…” the young man glanced down. “I see.”

“This is really the least Nico-chan and I can do. But, we have another idea as well. I’ll let you know when we figure out the details.”

* * *

“Papa.”

Dr. Nishikino looked up from his desk. “Yes, Maki?”

“I have a really big favor to ask of you.”

The older man set down his pen, steepled his fingers, and awaited further explanation.

“There is a patient of Dr. Nakamura that I would like to do something special for.”

“…”

“I would like to hold a private concert for her.”

“A concert.”

“Yes.”

“In a hospital.”

“She’s confined to her bed, so she can’t attend a normal one.”

“A concert. In a hospital.”

“I’ve already spoken with the staff and we’ve located an area in that is far enough removed from any inpatient room that the noise should not be an issue. We will schedule the event after hours so we won’t disturb any surgeries, barring emergencies, of course. But the room we would like to use is for overflow usage anyway so the primary facilities will still be available in such a situation.”

“…”

“Tsubasa has procured mobile acoustic panels to help with noise reduction. There will be no band, no lights, no cameras, no major sound equipment, just a laptop, a portable karaoke machine and some speakers. Everything is on wheels so we can set up quickly and vacate in minutes if necessary. Even the audience will be small; just the patient, her family, and a few staff members who have expressed interest in attending.”

“…”

“All hourly staff members who are attending will be off the clock and salaried staff will be on their allotted lunch break. Everyone understands this is not a work-related event, it is just something special we are doing for a patient.”

“How long have you been planning all of this?”

“Just today, actually. Nico-chan and I reached out to some people and things came together pretty quick.”

“Yazawa-san?”

“Yes.”

“Your girlfriend will be the performing artist at this mini concert of yours?”

“That is correct. Nico-chan has rearranged her schedule to accommodate these plans. We are also working with Dr. Nakamura to ensure Jizenka, the patient, is up for the event. We also have alternate dates allotted if we need to postpone for whatever reason.”

“An idol concert in a hospital…” Dr. Nishikino closed his eyes as he pressed his fingers into his forehead, just above the bridge of his nose.

“Yes.”

“I must admit this is somewhat unprecedented.”

“It is, yes.”

“But it won’t interfere with normal operations.”

“No.”

“And it won’t disturb any patients.”

“That’s the intent.”

“And everyone is alright with it.”

“So far, yes.”

“So far?”

“We still need your permission, of course.”

“…”

Maki met her father’s calculating stare with her own determination.

Dr. Nishikino took a long, slow breath. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yes. But if I receive one complaint.” He held up a finger. “Just one, and it shuts down immediately, is that clear?”

“Crystal clear.”

“Alright.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

* * *

“Is this… is this really all for me?” the girl on the gurney asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the room before her.

“It is all for you!” Nico replied, stepping out from behind an acoustic panel, wearing a pink dress with a frilly skirt. As there was little space and even less time to change, Nico had selected one of her favorite idol outfits to wear; one she knew a good majority of her fans adored. Grabbing the microphone off the karaoke machine, she walked over to the area designated as the stage, spun in place and held one hand up in her signature gesture.

“Welcome to the first ever Super Special Nico-nii Fan Appreciation Mini Concert!” She paused for a small round of applause from the audience of barely over a dozen. “And let’s not forget that none of this would be possible if not for the amazing generosity of the Nishikino family and the wonderful staff at this facility.” She paused again for more clapping. “And most importantly, this whole thing started with an idea from my adorable girlfriend, Nishikino Maki-chan! Let’s hear it for her!”

“N-Nico-chan!” Maki protested, blushing as all eyes turned to her.

The idol in the front of the room merely grinned in response. “Hanayo, the first song, please!”

“Of course!” the brunette said happily. She held up five fingers and proceeded to count down to the moment when she hit Play.

Nico had chosen Majoutsukai Hajimemashita as her first song, as it was a fan favorite, and from there moved to one of her newer singles from her solo career. The guest of honor sat with a joyous expression reminiscent of Hanayo in her younger years, or current years, if the former µ’s member’s expression was any indication. For her part, Maki was content remaining near the corner, just watching her girlfriend enjoy singing her heart out for a precious fan. At least she was content until…

Maki blinked as a microphone appeared in her field of vision. When did Hanayo make it over to her? And in the seconds she was distracted, Nico had made her way over to the laptop.

“W-what the heck?” the redhead sputtered.

The twintailed idol smirked as she hit a button. An all too familiar tune emanated from the speakers.

“No way!” the future surgeon stated. “I refu…” She cut off when her gaze met the girl for whom she had set up this whole thing.

“Are you looking at me?” Nico started singing as she pointed an accusing finger at Maki.

“Don’t look at me!” Maki sang in reply, more out of an unexpected habit than anything else. Immediately, the girl’s face lit up and Maki couldn’t help but accept the microphone from Hanayo and continue the rest of the verse in the intended duet with Nico.

It all came back so easily. The doctor-in-training rarely had time to sing much these days, and barely had time to squeeze in some relaxation at the piano owned by her college. Yet this song, so ingrained in her memory, came out like she had just rehearsed it yesterday. Well, almost. A few times, she felt a bit off pitch, but Nico was quick to adjust and match, proving her continued idol training to not be in vain. The professional idol even adjusted her movements to the confined space, weaving around the small audience in an attempt to mimic what they used to do on stage.

By the second verse, Maki found herself moving as well, intentionally staying away from her duet partner. It wasn’t until the final chorus that the two slowly made their way towards the front of the room.

“Hey, so what are we going to do?”

“Hurry up and decide!”

Maki was no longer in a tiny room in a remote part of her family’s hospital. The audience was gone. Singing the last few lines of the song as she stared into the eyes of the girl she loved, standing barely a dozen centimeters away, there was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

It wasn’t until a good few seconds after the last note faded that Maki came back to reality and realized people were clapping. The other realization that hit her harder was that she had just spent the last several minutes singing and dancing in front of her colleges. Not her fellow students from high school, not random idol fans filling an auditorium, the staff of the hospital she was to run in a few short years. She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

“And with that Nico-nii needs a short break.” Nico was saying, moving towards the laptop. “But in the meantime, we have a special surprise for you!” She tapped a few keys.

Maki’s eyes widened as she saw the song being queued. “W-wait!” she held out a hand as the raven-haired girl held up five fingers and began a countdown like Hanayo had done before. As Nico’s last finger curled down, her other hand dropped on the key to start the song. Damnit.

“Daring!!” Maki cried out. “You’ll be wild!”

Once again, lyrics, unsung for years, came back as though she had just written them. The passion, the excitement, the rush of her days on stage as a school idol washed over her like a tidal wave.

Violet sought out crimson while the rest of the world faded. Maki loved Nico’s expressions, particularly when the raven-haired girl was enjoying something. And while part of her wanted to be self-conscious about the fact that she was performing in scrubs, she couldn’t get over how adorable her girlfriend looked in her idol costume.

And she was staring. Oh gods, Nico was staring at her with that expression. Something turned inside Maki. She had performed this song many times, but at no point had she ever thought she was singing it to a specific person; always just a generic fan. Until today. Today, despite this concert being intended for a particular patient, Maki was singing for Nico, and Nico alone. And something about that excited her. A lot.

That excitement turned right back to embarrassment when Nico skipped over at the end of the song, pushed herself up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Maki’s cheek.

“Thanks for the break, Maki-chan.” The professional idol whispered into the future doctor’s ear.

The redhead found herself utterly speechless as the small audience oohed and aahed. Nobody in the room was surprised by the event, except perhaps for Maki, who practically stumbled back to her corner in a daze.

“Alright,” Nico said into her microphone. “Nico-nii’s all rested up and we still have time for a few more numbers, right?” She glanced at the nurse attending the guest of honor, who nodded. “Alright, Hanayo, what do we have up next?”

* * *

After as many encores as the nurse would allow, the concert finally came to an end. The audience slowly filtered out, though everyone wanted to make sure to thank Nico, Maki and Hanayo personally for making the event happen.

“We’ll take care of clean up, Hanayo.” Maki said. “You can head out. Thanks for all your hard work.”

The brunette smiled. “It was my pleasure, Maki-chan. I hope we can do something like this again.”

Nico glanced at her girlfriend, wondering why she was issuing orders to her employee. “Have a good night, Hanayo.” She played along anyway. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Nico-chan.” Hanayo replied, making her way out the door.

Maki closed the door behind the other girl before locking it. Nico blinked. What was going on?

“That wasn’t fair, Nico-chan.” The redhead murmured, still facing the door.

“What?” the raven-haired girl asked.

“Making me sing like that.” Maki turned to face her girlfriend. “Idiot.”

Nico smirked. So that was the issue. “You loved it.”

“Maybe…”

“I thought you might enjoy a little nostalgia.”

“But it was your concert.”

“And you performed admirably.”

Pink flushed Maki’s cheeks. “But those were my colleges; people I’m going to need to lead soon.”

“Who all remember when you were a school idol.” Nico pointed out, approaching the other girl.

“But…”

“You saw how they reacted,” the shorter girl stopped just in front of the taller girl. “I don’t think their opinion of you has changed.”

“…”

“And you were really cute, dancing in that outfit. You look good in scrubs.” Nico chuckled. “I can’t wait to see you in a lab-kyaa!” Nico cried out as Maki grabbed her, spun and pressed her against the door. “M-Ma-mmmph?” She was cut off as lips crashed against hers. Despite the initial shock, she reciprocated almost immediately, sliding her arms around the taller girl’s neck to pull herself up and closer.

“It also wasn’t fair giving me that look while I was singing.” Maki said, pulling away.

Nico smirked. “You noticed, huh?”

“How could I not?”

“You didn’t back in high school.”

The redhead pouted. “That’s not fair either.”

The raven-haired girl chuckled.

“And that dress isn’t fair…”

“Oh? What are you going to do about it? The truck rental place closes soon, and I still need to get these panels back to the office first.”

“I’ll pay for an extra day…” Maki’s lips bypassed Nico’s to land on her neck instead.

“And we’re still in the hospital.”

“That’s why I locked the door…” She moved down to her clavicle.

“Maki-chan…”

Her hand reached up to pull a strap off Nico’s shoulder.

“Geez…”

* * *

“Ah, Maki-chan!” The woman behind the reception desk looked up and smiled. “And Yazawa-san as well…” Her brow furrowed. “What are you two still doing here?”

“What do you mean?” Maki asked.

“Didn’t your little concert end…” she glanced at her watch “quite a while ago?”

“We, uhm… got side tracked…” the redhead tried her best to keep the heat down in her cheeks.

“I see…” Miyuki’s gaze also found a blushing Nico. “Well, in any case, I’m sorry, I couldn’t make it this time, perhaps you’ll have an encore event in the near future?”

“I’ll have to ask Papa about that.”

“Well, let me know if you do. Have a good night.”

“Yeah… you as well…” Maki grabbed Nico’s hand and hurried out the door.

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Nico called, practically running into the room. “Maki-chan! Look!”

The doctor-in-training looked up from her laptop to see the flowers her girlfriend was holding. “Those are lovely, Nico-chan. Who sent them?”

“I dunno.” The idol shrugged before grinning. “Probably one of my adoring fans.” She drew out the pronunciation to emphasize adoring.

Maki rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

“Here, take these.” Nico reached over the desk to hand off the bouquet to the redhead. “Let me open this…” She’d made such a big deal about the flowers, Maki hadn’t even noticed the sizable envelope Nico had been holding in her other hand. “Oh! It’s from Jizenka’s family. They’re thanking us for the concert.”

“So, it’s for both of us.”

“Yeah, it’s…” She cut off and stared at the page.

“It’s…?” Maki repeated.

“…” the idol held a hand her mouth.

“Nico-chan?” Concerned, the med student stood and walked over to her girlfriend who turned away. “What’s going on?” She took the paper and scanned it. “Oh.”

“’Oh?’” Nico repeated, almost choking on the word as she turned back towards Maki. “Just ‘Oh?’”

The redhead shrugged slightly. “I spoke with Dr. Nakamura, this doesn’t come as a surprise.”

“But she’s…”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re just…” The first tear slid down Nico’s cheek.

“Come’s with the territory. Papa always said not to get too attached to a patient. And he was sure to remind me of that with her when we set up the concert; several times, actually.”

“B-but…”

“Nico-chan, it’s not that I’m not sad, it’s that I can’t let it get too me too much.” Maki slid her arms around her girlfriend and rested her chin on her shoulder. “If I let them all weigh me down, the depression can be a serious distraction that could cause harm to another patient.”

“I’m not sure I like this side of Maki-chan.” Nico admitted quietly.

“I’m sorry…” She looked down. “I think there are more pages…” she reached for the envelop, which Nico let her take. “What are these? Drawings?”

“I told you she was an artist.”

“This one is recent…”

“It’s…” Nico cut off to hold back a sob.

“From our concert.” Maki finished. The drawing in her hand depicted Nico in her idol outfit and Maki in her scrubs, both holding microphones, facing one another, singing, and smiling.

Nico turned in the embrace and buried her face in the crook of the taller girl’s neck. Half a second later, the dam broke and she let loose what she had been holding back since learning of her fan’s fate. Maki stood in silence, wanting to comfort her girlfriend, yet needing every ounce of effort focused on repressing her own emotions.

“Maki-chan…” Nico said after calming down a little.

“Mmm?” Maki stirred from the trance-like state into which she had settled.

“I have a favor to ask of you…”

* * *

“You two came.” The young man said with a small smile.

“It’s the very least we could do.” Maki replied.

“Mother and Father will be very pleased.” He turned and motioned for the pair to follow. “Come with me, I’ll introduce you. They’ll love meeting the women my sister talked about so much over the years.”

“Uhm…” Nico started. “Before that, I want to talk with you about our gift to the family.”

Moments later, introductions were made, seats were taken and the service began. Several speeches were made detailing the life of the young woman, the most impassioned of which was from her brother.

“And finally,” the young man said, “we have a special guest with us today. As most of you know, my sister adored idols and their music, but her favorite, by far, was one Yazawa Nico. And she has taken time out of her busy schedule to pay her respects to my beloved sister. So here, she is, Yazawa Nico.”

“Thank you for your kind introduction.” Nico said, taking the podium. “And thank you for allowing me to do this.” She turned to the service attendees. “I thought long and hard about what I wanted to say today, but I found myself at a complete loss. I’ve lost many fans over the years for various reasons, they didn’t like my music any more, they didn’t like that I was dating, they didn’t think I was releasing music fast enough or doing enough concerts, whatever. But this is a first for me; I’ve never lost a fan like this. And I just didn’t know what to say.

“But one of the advantages of dating a songwriter…” Nico turned towards the small piano on stage where Maki was already taking a seat. “… and being a singer myself, is that I have another outlet.” She turned back to the gathering. “I’ve always said that music is for everyone. But this one is special. This one is for one fan. This one is for Jizenka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be a songwriter, so I can’t write a song like Maki did, but I do still fancy myself a writer, so I can still create something. Thus, as Nico said, this one is for Jizenka; first Like on my fic, first strong source of inspiration for my fic, fellow NicoMaki shipper, and fantastic artist. Farewell, friend.
> 
> As of posting this scene here on AO3, it has been seven months. Memories still come to me from time to time, and when they do, I request of whatever deity will listen that the family still fares well.
> 
> Also, here is a smaller version of the illustration mentioned in the Notes at the beginning:  
> 


	81. Soldiers' Girls' Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, Nozomi and Kotori have a nice, calm night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairings: NicoMaki, KotoUmi, NozoEli  
> Mentioned Pairings: RinPana, TsubaHono  
> Words: ~2.2k  
> Rating: T  
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone

“It’s a shame Hanayo-chan couldn’t make it tonight.” Kotori lamented for a moment.

“It couldn’t be helped.” Nico replied with a shrug. “Our new client gave her a pair of tickets to a big idol concert tonight as thanks for recruiting her. Honestly, I think such things are her favorite perk of the job.”

“A pair?” Nozomi inquired. “And she didn’t invite you?”

“Oh, she did.” The idol replied. “But I told her to invite Rin instead. I’ve gone to the last several concerts with her because Rin has been busy with her team and the post season.”

“Oh yeah, I heard they won the championship.”

“They did? That’s wonderful.” The designer said placing her hands together and smiling.

“Yeah, so now that the season is officially over, I figured Rin deserved a break.” Nico continued. “And what better way than a fun, high energy concert with her favorite girl?”

“How thoughtful of you, Nicocchi.” The fortuneteller smirked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Nico dismissed. “Truth be told, I was looking forward to a nice quite night with you guys.” She reached over to the table next to them. “And you and Eli keep the best selection of wines.”

Nozomi chuckled. Over the years, she had learned her friends’ tastes and did her best to keep their favorites on hand for nights like this.

“Oop… speaking of them…” Nico heard a message notification and grabbed her phone from her purse. Unlocking the screen, she smiled before turning the device around for the other two to see.

“Looks like they’re having fun.” Kotori commented.

“Hanayo is full idol fan mode.” Nozomi added. “Those glowsticks bring back memories.”

“So anyway, how are things here at the restaurant?” The raven-haired girl inquired.

“Ah, same old, same old.” The purple-haired girl replied. “I’m burning through a stack of applications so we can staff up on part-timers during the break in the school year. If we don’t get a good crew in before it starts getting busy, Elicchi will just overwork herself.”

“Again.” Nico added.

“Exactly.” Nozomi nodded. “And speaking of women who work too hard, how is Maki-chan doing?”

“Looking forward to graduation.” The idol explained. “She’ll never admit it, but I think she is a little jealous that the rest of us are all doing well in our careers while she’s still stuck in school.”

“Grad school.” The spiritual girl pointed out.

“Well, yeah, she is the only one of us who took extra schooling like that, but still…” Nico shrugged again. “I think she wants the official doctor title, so she can stop correcting half of the people at the hospital.”

“Half?” Kotori asked.

Nico grinned. “The other half have known her so long, they still call her Maki-chan.”

The designer giggled. “That’s cute.”

“I’m pretty sure she likes it. I mean, I’ve never heard her correct anyone on that, just the doctor thing. She’s kind of a stickler for appropriate use of the title.” Nico turned to Kotori. “How are things at your firm?”

“Good, but…”

“But…?” Nozomi pressed.

“Well,” Kotori fidgeted a little “it’s supposed to be a secret, but I’ll let you two in on it early; Umi-chan and I are saving so I can start my own business, like you Nico-chan.”

Nico blinked. “You’re going to start an idol agency?”

The designer laughed lightly. “No, silly.” She shook her head. “I want to open my own design studio.”

“Oh… yeah…” The idol put a hand on her head. “That makes more sense.”

“That’s quite ambitious, Kotori-chan.” The fortuneteller said. “But, I think it will give you more freedom to do what you want with your designs.”

“That’s my hope.” Kotori confirmed with a nod.

“And like with Nicocchi and her business, Elicchi and I can help with advice on how to start.”

“Thanks, Nozomi-chan.”

“I can help where I can as well.” Nico added. “It’s the least I can do for all the help you guys have given me.”

“Thanks, Nico-chan.” The designer smiled. “Anyway, the reason I don’t mind telling you two early is because with Umi-chan’s promotion, we think we can move forward sooner in our timeline.”

“That’s awesome.” Nico gave a thumbs up.

“So how is Umi-chan liking her new promotion?” Nozomi asked before reaching over to refill her wine glass.

“She loves it.” Kotori replied with a smile. “It’s more work, but you know how she feels about that.”

“She overworks herself too.”

“Yeah…”

“We’re all involved with workaholics…” Nico grumbled, taking the bottle from the purple-haired girl. “But, I’m just impressed she achieved the title of CFO so quickly. I mean, if anyone could do it, it would be Umi, but still, that’s quite a feat.”

The ash-haired girl laughed lightly at the compliment to her fiancée.

“And how are you holding up with her working more?” The spiritual girl inquired.

“Me? I’m fine.”

The idol shot a look to the designer. “Yeah, I’m not buying that.”

“Well, to be honest…”

“Please do.” Nozomi coaxed.

“She’s been acting a little strange lately.”

“Go on…”

“Not in a bad way, I assure you.” Kotori held up her hands defensively. “But she’s been buying stuff. For me.”

“And that’s bad?” Nico asked incredulously.

“It’s hard to explain. I mean, it’s not like Umi-chan has never given me a gift before.” She paused to figure out how to word things. “But she’s never bought so many in such a short time, and definitely not such… expensive things.”

“But she’s making more, right?” Nico pressed. “I mean you don’t get such a title and not make more money.”

“How do you handle it, Nico-chan?”

“I, what?” Nico blinked. “I’m still in the red, paying back Maki-chan and the other investors.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Kotori shook her head, “that’s not what I meant… Uhm, how do you handle all of the gifts?”

“Ah, I see.” The idol’s voice raised in pitch. “Well, I’ll have you know that the No. 1 Idol in the Universe” she placed a hand on her chest dramatically “is quite used to being lavished with gifts from her adoring fans.” She swept her hand out and away as though indicating some imaginary crowd.

“Nicocchi…” Nozomi breathed.

“Bu~t,” Nico continued as though ignoring the older girl, “the best gifts Nico gets are definitely from her No. 1 Fan, Nishikino Maki-chan.”

“That’s not quite what I meant, Nico-chan.” The designer pointed out. “I meant more along the lines of the money.”

“Oh, it’s never been about the money with Maki-chan.” Nico’s voice returned to normal as she waved a hand dismissively. “When she sees something that makes her think of me, or that she thinks I’ll like, she buys it. And I do the same for her. We both give each other presents and hers are pretty much always more expensive than mine. But that doesn’t matter to her, all she wants is for her gift to make me as happy as mine makes her. The fact that she is drawn to more expensive brands is probably just a product of her upbringing.”

“Well look at you, Nicocchi, being all worldly and wise.” Nozomi teased.

“So how did you get used to it?” Kotori asked again.

“Nozomi’s help.” Nico shrugged.

“So you admit it.” The spiritual girl grinned.

“Yeah, yeah…” The idol made more dismissive motions.

“So, forgive me for asking,” Nozomi turned her attention to Kotori, “but how were your finances before Umi-chan’s promotion?”

“Fine. I guess?” the designer replied tentatively.

“More specifically, would you have been able to afford these items?”

“Probably, though we would have had to adjust our budget elsewhere, I would assume.”

“Well, I think that’s our answer.”

“It is?”

“I’m willing to bet Umi-chan has had an eye on these items for some time.” Nozomi began to explain. “However, being the diligent and budget-minded woman she is, she was willing to forgo buying them in favor of a balanced budget. But now, the budget has expanded, and she believes she can purchase these gifts for you without worrying about breaking the bank.”

“That… sounds like something Umi-chan would do.” Kotori nodded a little, considering the proposed idea.

“Plus, she’s probably been watching Maki-chan spoil Nicocchi rotten all these years.”

Nico rolled her eyes but didn’t dispute the point; she’d come to love being spoiled by her girlfriend.

“And even a girl like Umi-chan might get a little jealous of that” Nozomi continued “and want to spoil the girl she loves as well.”

“I find it hard to imagine a jealous Umi-chan.” Kotori admitted.

“I used to find it hard to imagine a jealous Maki-chan.” Nico thought aloud.

“Oh?” the spiritual girl raised an eyebrow. “I imagined that quite easily, even back in high school.”

The designer laughed. “So could I.”

“Yeah, well I’ve seen a jealous Eli.” The idol pointed out.

“Several times, I believe.” Nozomi admitted.

“In any case, Kotori,” Nico turned her head to the younger girl “I think you’re worried too much about nothing. Umi’s not exactly the most romantic person on the planet, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to find ways to express her feelings for you. I’m sure you could ask her stop if things get too out of hand, but for now, just let her have this. She means well and just wants to see you happy.”

Kotori smiled gently. “Thank you, Nico-chan.”

“Well put, Nicocchi.” The purple-haired girl said. “I think you hit the nail on the head there.”

The raven-haired girl shrugged. “Yeah, well you learn a thing or two when you’re dating someone as romantically inept as Maki-chan.”

Nozomi snorted a little, holding back a chuckle.

“She does her best, I’ll give her that, though I’ve practically had to ban her from the kitchen after she tried making me breakfast in bed.”

Nozomi couldn’t hold it anymore.

“And she makes up for it in other way as well,” Nico continued “like with the gifts and such; she really knows my tastes by now. And she’s a beast in the bedroo…” She cut off sharply and winced. “I just said that out loud didn’t I?”

The spiritual girl practically fell out of her chair, holding her sides and laughing.

“Please don’t tell Maki-chan I said that.” The idol pleaded.

“Don’t worry, Nico-chan,” the designer assured “your secret is safe with me.”

“You’re not the one I’m worried about.” Nico glared at the laughing girl. “I’m serious, Nozomi, she’ll kill me, or worse, get all embarrassed and stop.”

“Her stopping would be worse?” Nozomi asked, still giggling a bit.

“Uhh, yeah.” Nico said as though it should be obvious. “She’s a surgeon by trade and damn near a professional level pianist. You think I want to give that up?”

Kotori shook her head, suddenly thankful a certain redhead wasn’t around.

“Umi’s an archer,” Nico continued, trying to spread the embarrassment out, “so you know what I’m talking about, right Kotori?”

“Uhm… sure…” the ash-haired girl admitted with a slight blush.

Nozomi’s laugher began again. “And if your precision needle work is any indication, so does Umi-chan.”

Kotori’s blush deepened as she found herself thankful a certain blue-haired girl was not present either.

“So poor Maki-chan is stuck with a puny idol…”

“Hey,” Nico pointed at Nozomi, “I’ll have you know Maki-chan loves my hands.”

“Because they’re attached to you.”

“Exactly.”

“… Fair enough.” Nozomi conceded, though still grinning.

“And poor Eli is stuck with a fortuneteller.” Nico turned around the teasing. “Do you consult the cards beforehand?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“How does that work?” The idol’s face scrunched. “Wait, no, never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“And I’ll have you know that Elicchi is very studious.”

“We didn’t ask.”

“She pays very close attention to what pleases me and does her best to replicate the results.”

“Ughn…” Nico’s shoulders slumped

“That… kind of sounds like Umi-chan…” Kotori admitted sheepishly.

The idol sighed. “Maki-chan as well…” she admitted, though a bit reluctantly.

“So it sounds like we’re all doing well, both publicly and privately.” Nozomi grinned widely. “Though I suppose we should check in with Honoka-chan as well, to complete the collection.”

“Honoka-chan is doing quite well.” Kotori pointed out. “She’s taking on more responsibilities at the bakery and seems very intent on taking it over.”

“And Tsubasa-chan?” The fortuneteller turned to the idol.

“I haven’t seen her all week.” Nico admitted. “She took it off to spend with Honoka.”

Kotori giggled. “I haven’t seen Honoka-chan that excited in a while.”

“And that completes the collection.” Nozomi reached for another bottle. “I think that calls for a toast.”

“Works for me.” Nico held out her glass to be filled.

“To what shall we toast?” Kotori inquired.

“To the romantically inept and the girls that love them?” the idol proposed.

“I’m not sure that’s quite right, Nicocchi.” Nozomi pondered. “Elicchi may be a bit awkward when it comes to romance, but at least she enjoys it; she doesn’t get bored with romance movies.”

“Maki-chan’s getting better with that.” Nico protested. “And at least she’s not afraid of them.”

“Umi-chan’s getting better with that as well.” Kotori pouted.

“Or the dark.”

“Primal fears are not easily overcome.” Nozomi said solemnly. “And some, need not be.”

“Whatever.” Nico dismissed. “Anyway, how about, to the romantically challenged and the girls that love them?”

“A little better.” Nozomi admitted. “And I’ll drink to that.” She held out her glass.

Kotori and Nico mimicked her motion until the three glasses clinked together.

“Kanpai!” The three friends cheered in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d been meaning to figure out careers for Umi and Rin for a while and decided on a whim to consult my fellow denizens of Sukutomo. I asked the most avid Umi fan I know, TURNTSnaco, and was given a few ideas, from which I chose CFO. I like the idea of a hard worker like Umi rising rapidly in her company, but wanted to keep things within the realm of real possibility; there have been a handful of CFOs under the age of 30 here in the real world. I then conversed with a Rin fan, RinnyBirb, and settled on her being a coach. Less than an hour later, most of the scene had written itself.
> 
> Thank you TURNTSnaco and RinnyBirb for your ideas and inspiration!


	82. Doctor-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki has finally earned the title of Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Mentioned Pairings: NozoEli, TsubaHono, KotoUmi, RinPana  
> Words: ~2.9k  
> Rating: G forward with a T finish  
> Time Frame: Maki has earned her doctorate while Nico is working as an idol and an idol producer  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> I must admit a bit of ignorance when it comes to earning a medical degree in Japan, so I’m hoping it is at least similar enough to how I believe things work here in the States that my placement of this scene in the timeline works.

“And so, it is my honor and privilege to introduce to you, the latest individual to join the prestigious ranks of those who hold the title of Doctor, my daughter and future director of our fine facility, Dr. Nishikino Maki.” As applause filled the room, Dr. Nishikino made a grand sweeping gesture to indicate the young woman walking toward the podium.

Maki smiled at her father as he relinquished the position to her. “Thank you, Papa.” Those who had helped her prepare her speech had agreed that it was fine for her to remain informal with her father as most in attendance would expect it and those few that might take issue with it were unlikely to speak their mind about it. “And thank you to everyone here for joining me tonight for this celebration. It is indeed an honor to have you all here.”

Maki scanned the audience as she began the main part of her speech. There were many faces she recognized. Pretty much anyone who wasn’t currently on duty was in attendance, which came as little surprise. There were many friends of her parents, some with their families. A few other prominent public figures were scattered around the tables. And then there were several individuals she suspected were only present because they expected personal gain in return for their support of the Nishikino name.

Finally, she came to the table directly in front of her and she couldn’t help smiling. Sitting with her chair turned away from the table so she could face the stage directly, was a lovely raven-haired woman whose crimson eyes were full of fondness and support as they returned her gaze; Nico, her girlfriend. Next to her was Hanayo and Rin, who had both volunteered their time to help her practice her speech. Then Eli, Nozomi, Kotori, Umi, Honoka and even Tsubasa who had also all helped in their own ways to prepare for this day. Truly, the table was comprised of pretty much all of the most important people to Maki.

After making her way around the table, she settled back on Nico. However, after a moment, the other woman made a subtle gesture that indicated Maki shouldn’t focus on her for the rest of the speech, no matter how much she wanted to do so. Thus, with some reluctance, Maki began another round though the room. It wasn’t an extremely long speech, surely just once more would suffice, right?

Sure enough, by the time she made it back to Nico again, she only had a few more lines left. And this time, Nico only smiled back at her.

Then, finally, thankfully, the speech was over. And she had made it through the entire thing without blushing or stuttering, despite feeling like she would at any moment. Maki made her way off the stage as a standing ovation filled the room.

“That was wonderful.” Kotori said when the redhead arrived at the table.

“You did that all without cue cards or notes?” Honoka marveled.

“Well done.” Eli nodded.

The others all chimed in with their own praise, but Maki’s attention honed in on one individual.

“A marvelous speech.” Nico said, as they both took their seats and the next speaker took the podium.

“Well, you helped write it.” Maki replied softly so as not to detract attention from the next speech.

“Of course. Why do you think Nico said it was marvelous?”

“Idiot.”

“You love it.”

“Maybe…”

Nico grinned and reached over to squeeze her girlfriend’s hand.

“But seriously, thank you, Nico-chan. I couldn’t have done all that without your help.”

“You’re welcome. It was kind of like working together on songs again.”

“I’d’ve preferred to have written a song than a speech.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I blame you there.”

Maki sighed. “I suppose I’m going to have to get used to giving speeches like that more often if I’m going to take over as director.”

“Probably.”

“Honestly, I’d rather go back to being an idol. Singing is so much easier in front of a crowd.”

“I know, right? Plus, music is a lot more fun.”

“Definitely.”

“Well, you could just forego your newly acquired doctorate and come work for me at Egao as an idol.” Nico offered.

“Or even as a composer.” Tsubasa chimed in from Maki’s other side. “We’re actually in the market for another composer. Our current one is great, but I feel like we’re overworking her a bit.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Nico agreed. “And we should hire Umi to help with lyrics as well. Yeah, come work for us, Maki-chan. I hate having to keep subcontracting out work that we could otherwise be keeping internal.”

Maki chuckled. “Don’t tempt me.”

Nico giggled. “You’ll do fine as the director, Maki-chan. We can work on your public speaking skill later if you want. Or confidence, actually, your skills are fine.”

“Thanks.”

“So how many other speeches do we have the pleasure of sitting through tonight?” Nico added a sarcastic emphasis on the word pleasure.

“That’s a good question.” Maki replied with a shrug. “Too many for my taste.”

“But I thought Maki-chan grew up with all this pomp and circumstance stuff.”

“Doesn’t mean I learned to like it.”

“Fair enough.”

“Anyway, Papa will probably want to have most of them done before dinner.” Maki explained. “There are some individuals here that have a tendency to overindulge, and that never mixes well with long and boring speeches later.”

Nico made a sour expression. “So, we have to wait through all of that before we get to eat?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“And I don’t get it, he’s not even talking about you anymore.”

“Nope.”

“He pretty much just used you as a segue to talk about himself.”

“They’ll probably all do that.”

“And I don’t think he’s even noticed that we’re barely paying attention.”

“Yup.”

“So, what’s the point?”

Maki shrugged.

Nico suddenly smirked and nodded her chin at someone across the table. “Looks like Honoka might fall asleep at any moment. Can’t say I blame her.”

“She’ll wake up once the food arrives.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Maki’s stomach grumbled.

Nico giggled. “Looks like she’s not the only one waiting for dinner.”

Maki pouted. “It’s been a long day. I didn’t have much time for lunch.”

“But you had my bento, right?”

“I’ll have to finish it later.”

“Even when Nico tries to take care of her, Maki-chan still…” Nico sighed dramatically. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Sorry…”

Nico grinned. “Don’t worry about it. Just remember not to waste Nico-nii’s super special bento.”

“I won’t.”

The couple continued to chat quietly as the speeches droned on. Occasionally, they would include others at the table, but that proved a bit more difficult while keeping their voices at a volume that wouldn’t disrupt the speaker at the podium. Finally, as the last speaker concluded and the applause had subsided, servers began to make the rounds to deliver food to the tables.

Unfortunately, no sooner had a plate been set in front of Maki, then she stood up to greet a guest who had come over to congratulate her. Nico watched her girlfriend bow, exchange pleasantries, and laugh lightly a time or two before returning to her seat. However, barely a moment after she had swallowed her first bite, she was standing again to repeat the process.

Again.

And again.

And yet again.

As Nico took the last of her meal on her fork, she glanced over to notice that Maki was barely halfway through hers.

“Want me to stand guard and turn them away so you can at least finish your food?” Nico asked as Maki sat down again.

“I was about to make the same offer.” Umi said from across the table.

Maki chuckled. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Eli chimed in. “We can be quite intimidating if we need to be.”

“Well, except for Nicocchi, maybe.” Nozomi teased, her grin only growing as Nico shot her a glare.

Then, for the first time, Maki smiled widely as she stood to greet the next guest.

“Miyuki!” The redhead said happily.

Nico turned to watch as, instead of bowing like all of the times before, Maki held her arms wide and moved in to embrace the older woman. Nico couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s enthusiastic response. She had heard stories about Miyuki, the head administrative assistant of the Nishikino hospital, whose tenure exceeded the rest of the staff, Maki’s parents and the most senior doctors included. The kindly woman was well respected and loved by those around her and from what Nico had heard, she could easily understand.

“Congratulations!” Miyuki said. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Maki continued to beam as she moved back half a step.

“You know, it’s going to take some getting used to referring to you by your proper title.” The older woman said, returning the smile. “So, you’ll have to forgive me if I slip back on old habits, Dr. Nishikino.”

A strange expression crossed Maki’s face.

“Something wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Maki admitted. “But it sounds odd when you say that.”

“What, calling you Dr. Nishikino?”

Maki grimaced again. “Yes, that.”

“I’ve been calling your parents that as long as I’ve known them.”

“Yeah, but you’ve called me Maki-chan for as long as I’ve know you.”

“Hrm…” A thoughtful expression crossed Miyuki’s face. “Well, if you’re willing to overlook the informality, I suppose I could continue as I have.”

“Yes, please.” Maki responded immediately, nodding.

“If that is indeed you’re preference.”

“It is. Please continue. I don’t care if it’s seen as informal.”

“Very well then, it would be my pleasure.”

“Thank you.”

“Though it may be cause for some jealousy among certain other members of the staff.”

“Hrm… You’re right…” Maki paused to think for a moment. “Perhaps, I could say that anyone who is currently accustomed to referring to me informally may continue, if they do so desire. I will leave it up to them. However, I know how Papa feels about the title, so perhaps the newer staff and anyone we bring on board going forward should refer to me formally.” She looked up at the older woman. “Do you think that would work?”

“I think it would please more people than you realize.”

“Good.” Maki nodded again.

“So, do you want me to start spreading the word, or do you want to announce it yourself.”

“You can go ahead. I don’t think it needs to be any sort of formal thing. And if it comes up, I’ll be sure to tell people as well.”

“Will do.” Miyuki smiled again before turning to those at the table. “Good to see you again, Nico-chan.” She greeted warmly.

Nico blinked, having not expected a guest to pay attention to anyone except Maki. Then again, she shouldn’t have been surprised, considering the individual.

“It has been a while.” Nico said, looking up at the older woman.

“I see you’ve been taking good care of our young heiress.”

“She can be a handful.” Nico agreed, earning a laugh from Miyuki and a blush from Maki.

“And how is the idol business going? Still loving the limelight?”

“Yup. Definitely still loving it.”

“You’ll let me know when you have another concert here, right?”

“Of course!”

“And I see more familiar faces.” Miyuki said. “Hanyo-chan, Tsubasa-chan, are you two still keeping this one in line?” She gestured to Nico.

“More or less.” Tsubasa replied with a smirk.

With that, Miyuki started making her way around the table to greet everyone and briefly catch up with them.

“You know, I think every company needs someone like her.” Nico commented as Miyuki eventually departed. “Someone who knows the company inside and out and just has a way about them that helps the staff feel like a family. Egao has been blessed with Hanayo here.” She placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Nico-chan…” Hanayo said, blushing at the compliment.

“Say, uhm… Ma… Nish… uhm…” Honoka spoke up.

“Yes?” Maki replied, assuming her former idol group leader was referring to her.

“Are we included with that new rule of yours? Can we still call you Maki-chan?”

Maki chuckled. “Of course. Absolutely. I don’t know what I’d do if you guys started referring to me formally.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Honoka sat back in her chair with relief.

“What about Dr. Maki-chan?” Nico suggested suddenly.

Maki winced. “That’s… somehow worse…”

“I dunno, I think it’s kinda cute. Dr. Maki-chan.”

“Please stop…”

Nico laughed. “Don’t worry.” She placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriend’s leg under the table. “Even if she works hard to earn a prestigious title, Maki-chan is still Maki-chan.”

“Agreed.” Nozomi said from across the table.

“Agreed.” Kotori chimed in.

The others quickly offered their own affirmations.

“And I’ll drink to that.” Nico said, holding up her glass. “Congratulations on becoming a doctor and for realizing that you still prefer people to call you Maki-chan. To Maki-chan!”

“To Maki-chan!” eight other women cheered. Even Eli and Umi, who typically did not use any honorific with their younger friend, decided to join in this one time.

Though blushing fiercely and remaining silent, Maki still held up her own glass for the toast. However, after taking a sip from her glass, she decided it was time to say something.

“Before I forget, I want to thank you all for coming tonight.”

“Didn’t you thank us before?” Rin inquired. “During your speech?”

“Well, yes, I suppose.” Maki admitted. “But that was really for everyone here. And I want to thank you, my friends, specifically. It’s not often that I’m able to attend these types of events with people I care about. Usually, the only other people my age are the sons and daughters of my parents’ friends or whatever public figure was invited. And it’s not like they’re bad people or anything, they’re just not… you know… my friends.”

“We’re happy to be here, Maki.” Umi said. “We are proud of your tremendous achievement and are glad you invited us here tonight so we could show our support.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Eli nodded.

“And it was a good excuse to get Elicchi into a lovely dress.” Nozomi added.

“I made Umi-chan’s especially for tonight.” Kotori stated.

Nozomi smirked. “Trying to show me up, Kotori-chan?”

“Not at all, you definitely picked a lovely dress for Eli-chan. That designer does excellent work.”

“How did you know Nozomi picked out my dress?” Eli asked.

“Because I know your style.” Kotori smiled at Eli. “And that’s not one you would pick for yourself.”

Nozomi laughed. “Can’t fool the eye of a designer.”

Maki smiled and sat back in her chair now that the conversation had turned away from her, happy she had been able to speak her piece but content to watch her friends go about their usual banter. After a moment, she felt the hand on her leg shift.

“So, when does the guest of honor get to leave?” A voice whispered in her ear.

“Well I don’t have to be the last to leave, if that’s what you mean.”

“Oh?”

“Some of the sober ones have already departed.” Maki replied, scanning the room. “Eventually, everyone remaining will be too drunk to notice if I’m here or not. So, not too much longer, I believe.”

“Good, because I’d like to schedule an appointment with the good Dr. Maki-chan.”

Maki sighed. “Why, are you sick?”

“No, but I believe I need a thorough examination.”

“Wha… oh…” Maki turned to her girlfriend. “Are you drunk?”

Nico grinned. “Not even a tiny bit tipsy. Nico figured she’d play sober cab for the guest of honor in case she wanted to have fun, but Maki-chan hasn’t even finished her first glass.”

“It’s not really that kind of party.”

“Others seem to think it is, as you yourself have pointed out.”

Maki shrugged. “I’m not really in the mood, I guess.”

“Well then what are you in the mood for?” Nico’s hand shifted again. “Because Nico is thinking she deserves a reward for being on her best behavior tonight.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Maki couldn’t help smirking.

Nico leaned in again to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear. “And if the doctor’s examination is thorough enough, the patient will perform an examination of her own.”

Despite knowing full well that Nico was more than happy to reciprocate regardless, something turned inside Maki. “I…” She cleared her throat as her voice cracked. “I’ll go check with my parents to see how long they want me to stay…” That said, she stood and quickly went in search of her parents.

“You guys heading out soon?” Nozomi inquired.

“I think so.” Nico nodded.

“Then we’ll probably head out as well.” She turned to her fiancée. “Because as good as you look in that dress…”

“Nozomi…” Eli interrupted with a sigh.

“We should go as well.” Tsubasa spoke up. “Honoka-chan has an early morning at the bakery tomorrow, right?” She placed a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“No more anko!” Honoka jolted awake, earning a round of laughter from the other women at the table.

Maki returned a moment later with a slightly confused expression. “Papa was busy, but Mama said we can go whenever.”

Nico glanced over at the other table in time to catch a smile and a wink from Dr. Nishikino. Well, that explains that.

“So, uhm, thanks again, everyone, for coming.” Maki turned to her friends. “But Nico-chan and I are going home now.” She reached down to help her girlfriend up.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Maki practically raced Nico to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to write the part with Miyuki for quite a while now. I love the idea that despite Maki being raised to be courteous, polite, prim and proper, formal and a bit traditional, she is willing to forego all of that for the sake of familiarity and comfort. Her canon portrayals often have her subverting the ojou trope that so often goes hand in hand with spoiled and rich characters, so I see this also as fitting her personality.
> 
> Preferring familiarity is also something with which I can empathize. I remember shortly after becoming a legal adult, the parents of a childhood friend asked me if I would prefer them to start calling me by a more mature name, as opposed to the more childish version they had used up to that point. Without hesitation, I told them I actually preferred they continue to use the name they had always used as not only was it more familiar, but it was a testament to the time we had known each other.
> 
> As for Miyuki herself, I really wanted to include her in another scene, as I like the character and wish to develop her more. And I’ve only had her appear briefly in two scenes so far; The Incident and Jizenka. She is based loosely on a woman whom I had the pleasure to work alongside for a while.
> 
> The real life woman was one of the first employees of the first location of a small, family owned restaurant chain and stayed with them for decades, only “retiring” when she went to the hospital for the last time. She was the type who always had a smile and a story to share and called everyone Hon, Darling, Sweety or the like. Even well into her eighties, she could do any duty needed of her, cook, bake, bus tables, or wait tables. However, she preferred to seat customers and run the register as it gave her the most freedom to chat with the customers. A shift working with her was always a good shift, no matter how busy or stressful things became. She just had this aura about her that made you feel like everything was going to be alright. And I remember one of the owners often bragging, saying that every business needed someone like her, and too bad for the others because we already had the best one.
> 
> That last part is why I had Nico say something similar about Miyuki. And I honestly see Hanayo growing into a similar role for Egao, thus why Nico indicated her as such.
> 
> I’m not sure how well restaurant stuff translates into hospital stuff, but I would like to try to weave a bit more of my memories of a wonderful woman into my story. As always, I’ll have to see where my µ’s muse leads me.


	83. Informalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Nishikino or Maki-chan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Shortly after Maki has earned her doctorate and while Nico is working as an idol and an idol producer  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> Another scene I have been meaning to write for a while.

“Ishikawa-san, welcome.” Maki bowed to the man before her.

“Dr. Nishikino.” Ishikawa returned the bow.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“A somewhat urgent matter has arisen, and I was in the area anyway.”

“I see. Well, Mama is in surgery and Papa is making the rounds to our affiliated clinics today, so if you are alright working with me…”

“That is fine.” Ishikawa nodded. “I know your parents trust your judgment. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?”

“Of course. We can use my office.”

“Very well, lead the way.”

Maki turned, but only made it a few steps before someone called out to her.

“Maki-chan!”

“Ah, good morning, Miyuki.” The young doctor greeted the administrative assistant with a smile. “What’s up?”

“Kaito just called in.” The older woman explained. “He’s heading down to Kyoto as his father isn’t doing so well. He might be gone for the weekend. I’ve already called Akari-chan and Yuuto in hopes that one might be able to cover. If not, I can stay as late as needed.”

“Thank you.” Maki replied. “Send my regards Goto-san if you have a moment.”

“I already have the hospital room and the number of a local flower shop.” Miyuki replied, picking up the handset of her phone. “I was just about the make the calls.”

“Perfect.” Maki nodded her affirmation. “You’re the best, Miyuki.” She said over her shoulder as resumed heading toward her office.

“Dr. Nishikino!” A voice called from behind her in the hallway.

“What can I do for you, Okada-san?” Maki greeted the intern that approached.

“The patient in room 204 says he is allergic to morphine…”

“I see.” Maki reached out to take the clipboard in the young man’s hand. She quickly scrawled some instructions before handing it back. “Ask him if he knows if he is allergic to this as well.” She pointed to the first entry. “If not, great, otherwise, give him this.” She moved her finger to the second.

“Thank you.” He was about to walk away when he paused. “Oh, the patient in 216 asked about the possibility of getting an autograph from Yazawa-san.”

Maki smiled. “I’ll be sure to tell Nico-chan. She’ll be thrilled.”

“I’ll let the patient know there is a possibility.”

“I’d think more than just a possibility.”

“Great. Also, do you know when she might be coming back for another concert here? I missed the last one, unfortunately.”

Now Maki laughed, always amused by how popular her girlfriend was with her staff. “She’s been pretty busy as of late, but I know she wants to come back as soon as she can. I’ll ask her when I mention the autograph and get back to you later, alright?”

“Thank you, Dr. Nishikino.” Okada said before moving off.

“Sorry about that.” Maki apologized to the man beside her.

“Not a problem.” Ishikawa replied. “I know how busy it can get around here.”

“This is actually pretty calm compared to most days” Maki commented as they began walking again. “I was only stopped once on my way down to meet you.”

“But, did I hear that correctly? A concert here, at the facility?”

“Yes, it started as a special, one-time thing for a young, terminal patient.” Maki explained. “But people liked it and it has become a bit of an irregular tradition.” Though trying to remain serious, Maki couldn’t help smiling a little at the memories of various events.

“Irregular indeed…”

“Watch your step.” An older man spoke up. “Ah, good morning, Maki, Ishikawa-san.”

“Good morning, Michiie.” Maki replied, examining the liquid on the floor. “Sodium chloride solution again?”

Michiie nodded. “I think there is an issue with the packaging. This one wasn’t even dropped, just set on the counter. Made a mess of some paperwork as well.”

Maki sighed. “Alright, I’ll have Nishimura-san work with the vendor to see if we can get a different lot or something. This is getting ridiculous.”

“Agreed. At least it’s fairly inexpensive and not a prescription drug or anything.”

“But it has made so much work for you and your crew.”

“True.”

“Thanks for always being on top of it though.” She placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder.

The older man smiled. “Not a problem.”

Though they were not stopped again as they continued their trip to Maki’s office, many other individuals greeted them. For Maki, it was the expected mix of formal and informal, but with each informality, Ishikawa’s expression of concern grew.

“Something on your mind?” Maki inquired as she moved to take a seat at her desk. Though she had asked, she had a fairly good idea as to the answer, based on her observations.

“Yes…” The man said as his brow furrowed. “I must admit, I am a little perplexed. Mind you, I have become accustomed to the behavior of your receptionist…”

“Administrative assistant.” Maki corrected calmly.

“Yes, right, I’m sorry. Anyway, is it normal for hospital staff to refer to a doctor with such informality?”

“No, I do not believe it to be normal for most doctors.” Maki stated. “However, for me, personally, as well as for many individuals on my staff, in regards to me, it is.”

“Yes, but you are a doctor.” Ishikawa insisted. “You’ve earned that title. And you deserve the respect that title carries.”

“I do not see it as a matter of disrespect when I have granted permission to an individual to continue referring to me in the manner they have used for years, or in some cases, my entire life.”

“Hrm…”

“Additionally, we are in the business of providing care to people. I see no reason why this cannot extend beyond our patients to our fellow staff members.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Referring to one another informally is providing healthcare?”

“Certainly.” The doctor continued to explain with a cool aura. “We all work long hours in a highly stressful environment. If the occasional informality can provide even a modicum of comfort and respite, without disrupting our duties, then I see no reason to discourage it. Simple comfort is, after all, the most basic and often easiest healthcare one can provide.”

“I’m not quite sure I can agree with that.”

Maki leveled a neutral stare at the man sitting across the desk from her. “You do not have to.” She stated firmly. “This is not your facility to run.”

He maintained steady eye contact with her for a moment before he sat back and smiled. “I believe I know now why your father has said that the two of you do not always see eye to eye on things. However, you certainly do take after him.” He chuckled as though he had just told a joke. “Very well, forgive my impertinence. Shall we get down to business?”

“Indeed.” Maki’s posture relaxed, though she couldn’t quite recall when she had become that tense. “So, what is this somewhat urgent matter you mentioned?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little glimpse into the early days of Maki’s career as a doctor. I have wanted to write something like this for a while now, but it took writing Doctor-chan first to get anything out of it.
> 
> The whole “allowed informalities as a form of healthcare” thing may very well be a bit of a stretch, but I figure it might be something Maki would come up with in hopes of appealing to her father. And it if worked on him, maybe it will work on others. Or maybe everyone is just realizing that Maki is set on doing things her way and will attempt to appeal to them in any way she can, so they eventually just let her do as she pleases. Either way, Maki gets what she wants, which is something I figure she is used to, considering how “spoiled sweet” she is.
> 
> Manga and Diary version Maki does not always get what she wants, but that is a bit of a different issue.
> 
> Lastly, I randomly picked way too many names for this scene. I may have to start tracking some of them in my notes for future use in scenes dealing with the Nishikino hospital.


	84. How to Seek a Nishikino's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico asks Dr. Nishikino for his daughter's hand in marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.8k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Maki is working through her residency. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: “Proposal”  
> How to Seek a Nishikino’s Blessing  
> How to Obtain a Yazawa’s Blessing  
> How to Prepare a Proposal  
> Rubies and Diamonds

“Yazawa-san.” Dr. Nishikino began, causing Nico to swallow hard. “You are a celebrity nitwit whose IQ was likely surpassed by my daughter by the time she was twelve. Your music is utterly incomprehensible and your industry panders to a questionable demographic using a deplorable amount of fanservice. But for reasons passing understanding, my Maki fell in love with you. So, if you are here tonight to seek my consent for her hand in marriage…” He paused for a moment, staring hard at the young woman opposite the table, making her shift uncomfortably. He took a slow breath. “You have it.”

Nico blinked. Did she hear that correctly? She hadn’t even asked yet. Her entire prepared script had just been tossed out the window before she had a chance to say anything. Then again, the point of this meeting had likely been pretty obvious from the start.

“Being with you makes my daughter happy.” Dr. Nishikino continued. “Dating you did not distract her from becoming the doctor she was destined to be; on the contrary, you have been one of her primary sources of support over the years. Living with you has not negatively impacted her performance as a surgeon, barring the occasional sleep deprived night, but those are to be expected of any young couple. You are a loving partner to my daughter now and I believe you will make a wonderful wife in the near future. I look forward to formally welcoming you to the family.” A strange smile crossed the older man’s lips. “However, bear in mind that I am bound as a father to warn you that should you break my little girl’s heart, do not expect any leniency just because you are a woman yourself.”

Nico almost choked on her own saliva. Something clicked in her mind and before she thought better of it, she gave voice to it. “You said you didn’t understand…”

“I said I don’t understand why my daughter initially fell for you.” Dr. Nishikino interrupted, reading Nico’s thoughts. “I know why she loves you now. I’ve met you in person. I’ve been able to learn more about you. I’ve seen you together with my daughter, how you look at one another, how you talk about one another. It’s all quite obvious now. But for the first few months when Maki first spoke about you, I didn’t even know your name, you were just her ‘annoying, bratty senior.’”

Nico couldn’t help scoffing at that. Maki had never called her that to her face, but she had mentioned it to Nozomi a time or two. And in hindsight, Nico couldn’t really blame her junior as she herself had a few choice ways of describing the naïve and spoiled rich girl.

“But somehow you two managed to move past that.” The man concluded.

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure how we did it either…” Nico admitted.

“A mystery for the ages then.” Maki’s father said with a shrug. “You know, my wife and I have spoken several times, at length about the relationship between you and our daughter. We assumed things were progressing between you and moving in together proved just how serious things were. Honestly, I’m a little surprised it took this long for the subject to come up. But now here you are, seeking her father’s blessing. How ironically traditional.”

“I figured it was the right thing to do…”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” Dr. Nishikino shook his head slightly, “I am honored that you have chosen to respect such a tradition. As you are undoubtedly aware, I am a very traditional individual. I was raised with many traditional values that I continue to value today. However, your relationship with my daughter does not exactly conform with those traditions and as such, I will not deny that I had my reservations when I learned that you two had started dating.

“I feared your relationship would adversely affect the Nishikino name, and I have caught wind of some dissent. However, the majority of individuals who have openly opposed your relationship appear to have been former fans of yours, and you suffered the worst of the backlash. And while you have my condolences for that, you seem to have weathered the storm well and come out of it only the better.

“I feared your relationship would adversely affect the hospital and its reputation. However, I’m sure you’ve noticed that my staff is quite fond of you and patients enjoy your visits. The fact that you’re dating the future director of the facility seems to only add to your celebrity status. And even in the days immediately after your first concert, overall moral seemed to have improved. The patients are happier and make fewer complaints about general discomfort. My staff is happier and not more than two days go by without someone asking when the next concert will be. There are still those who maintain their opposition to the idea of holding semi-regular concerts in a hospital, but even many of them have admitted, albeit begrudgingly, to seeing the positive effects.

“My last concern is of the Nishikino legacy. As the father of an only daughter, I have had to come to terms with the very real possibility of Maki not keeping the family name once married, as that is often viewed as the traditional thing to do. I held on to the small hope that she would decide to keep it for professional reasons. However, I must claim ignorance to the traditions when it comes to the type of marriage yours would be. Would you, Yazawa Nico, upon taking my daughter’s hand in marriage, allow her to keep the Nishikino name, should she desire to do so?”

“Absolutely.” Nico replied immediately. “I mean, like you said, that’s the name she’s already known by professionally, right? And to be honest, I can’t imagine her being anything other than a Nishikino.”

“I assume you will also be keeping your name, for professional reasons.”

“Probably.” Nico nodded.

“I realize it is ultimately the decision of you and Maki, but would you do me the honor of at least considering any children you may have to carry the Nishikino name as well?”

“Children?” Nico had to force herself not to balk. “That’s… still something I need to talk with Maki about.”

“Do you not want children?”

“Oh no, that’s not it.” Nico realized how her reaction may have been interpreted. “I definitely want kids. I’ve dreamed of having children of my own for years. It’s how we go about it that is something Maki and I will have to talk about. But yes, I am willing to consider giving them the Nishikino name, even if I do not take it for myself.”

“Thank you.”

Nico smiled. This was going far easier than she had imagined. Part of her had honestly thought she would need to make some grandiose speech like they always did in the movies, threaten to elope or some other dramatic display, to convince Maki’s father to allow them to marry.

But Maki had been right. Her father was traditional and often a bit stubborn, but he was willing to listen to contrary arguments and occasionally allow them to stand. He had proven this time and time again; allowing Maki to continue being a school idol, allowing the two of them move in together, allowing concerts to be held in his hospital, and many other times.

Yet, despite being fairly confident, Nico still had thought she would have a more difficult time gaining his approval to be Maki’s spouse. Now, she found herself wondering why she had stressed herself so much over the issue.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Dr. Nishikino continued, “where were you planning on holding the ceremony?”

“I’m sorry?” Nico wasn’t quite sure she understood the question.

“I’m sure you are aware that a marriage between two women is not currently legal here in Japan.”

“Yes…”

“Have you considered seeking a certificate from Shibuya or Setagaya?”

“It’s not quite the same.”

“Fair enough.” Dr. Nishikino nodded. “Then, were you and my daughter going to travel to a country where such unions are legal?”

“Probably.”

“You weren’t planning on staying in that country after, were you?”

“Oh no. Definitely not.” Nico shook her head. “The Nishikino Hospital is here. Egao is here. Our families are here. Maki and I are both happily rooted here in Japan. Well, Tokyo, really, if you want to be specific.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“And I don’t care if our marriage isn’t legally recognized here at home. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Maki and I want to do something that proves that to the world.”

“A romantic.” A small smiled formed on Dr. Nishikino’s lips.

“Maki-chan has accused me of that before.” Nico smiled as well.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance there.”

“What do you mean?”

“As I’m sure you know, the topic has been debated on making such things legal; it’s a progressive world and Japan is lagging behind in some areas such as these.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, my wife and I are not politicians ourselves, but we can bend the ears of a few. Obviously, I cannot promise results, traditionalists such as myself can be stubborn, but if I can change my mind on some things, perhaps others will as well. And I am willing to do what I can to help my daughter and her partner be happy.”

“You would do that for us?”

“It’s the least I can do.” Dr. Nishikino admitted. “Maki has met or exceeded my expectations for her, my concerns over her relationship have been more or less abated, and she has found someone who loves her the way she deserves to be loved. I see little reason not to and every reason to support you.”

Nico’s smile broadened. “Thank you.”

“However, for the time being, I believe it best to continue referring to each other formally.”

Nico tilted her head in confusion.

“Though I’m confident in my daughter’s answer to your eventual proposal, I believe you want to keep it secret for now, am I right?”

“Oh, yeah…” Nico couldn’t help feeling a little foolish for not figuring that out on her own. “That makes sense.”

“Ah, the food is here.” Dr. Nishikino looked out from their booth to somewhere else in the restaurant. “Would you like another glass of wine, Nico?”

“I thought you said…”

“My apologies, I meant we should keep things formal in front of Maki and my wife.”

“Ah…”

“But tonight they are not here and I believe we have reason to celebrate.” He turned his attention to the server as she arrived at the table. “We’ll need another bottle.” He indicated the wine in front of him.

“Right away, sir.” The woman replied before setting down the plates and heading back to retrieve the new order.

“A toast, then, before we eat?” Dr. Nishikino offered, splitting the remaining wine between the two glasses.

“Alright.” Nico replied, holding up her glass. “To Maki.”

“And her future wife.”

“Cheers.” The two said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening quote is shamelessly stolen from the end of the first episode of “The Newsroom.” I’ve obviously modified it to fit the characters and the situation involved. The rest was cobbled together from other notes I’ve had for ideas in this ongoing HtHaN project.
> 
> Also, the topic of marriage in Japan is not something I wish to delve into too deeply with HtHaN, but I do wish to at least acknowledge it. I also mention it here because I like the idea of Maki’s parents being willing to play a role in getting the law changed for the sake of their daughter. Also, from what limited canon details have been revealed about Maki’s father, I see him as the type to bring up the subject in this situation.
> 
> Still, to be quite frank, the politics surrounding the issue in my own country are enough to make my head spin and I am not sure if I able to commit the effort of learning such things for another country simply for the sake of writing a more believable fanfic. Dr. Nishikino mentioning a certificate from two nearby districts was merely the result of a quick Wikipedia search. Suffice to say the law is changed at some point in the HtHaN timeline, as should be obvious due to Nico and Maki being married in the later scenes; even before the numbered scenes. That all said, I will undoubtedly have a character mention, even if only in passing, that the law finally changed. I can only hope by that time, the scene may mirror a real world event.
> 
> Lastly, before I forget, I should point out that while I personally think asking the parent’s of one’s future spouse for permission to marry is a bit archaic, I headcanon Nico being the type to believe it necessary. Based mostly on her reaction to the romance movie the group watched in the second season, I see her as a not-so-secret fan of classic romance movies; something I’ve tried to hint at in a few scenes, including this one. After watching enough of those, especially the older ones, she undoubtedly has a few interesting ideas about how things are supposed to go. Combine this with her knowing Maki’s father to upholds some older values himself, and we get this scene.


	85. How to Obtain a Yazawa's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has Dr. Nishikino's blessing. Will Maki obtain Mrs. Yazawa's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Mentioned Pairing: NozoEli  
> Words: ~1.3  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Maki is working through her residency. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: “Proposal”  
> How to Seek a Nishikino’s Blessing  
> How to Obtain a Yazawa’s Blessing  
> How to Prepare a Proposal  
> Rubies and Diamonds

Nico sighed as she looked at her phone for the third time in as many minutes. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” She looked up at the two other occupants in the booth with her. “Tanaka-san is having another meltdown.” She shook her head and sighed again. “This is what I get for taking on a client without waiting for Hanayo to scout them first.” She slid off the bench, grabbed her jacket off the hook and slipped it on. “Geez, I can’t even have lunch with my mother and girlfriend in peace…” She grumbled. “Thanks, Maki-chan.” She said with a smile, taking her purse which her girlfriend was holding out for her.

“I can drive Maki-chan back to the hospital if you’re taking your car.” Nico’s mother offered.

“Thanks, Mama.” Nico replied before turning to the redhead still in the booth. “That alright with you, Maki-chan?”

“That’s fine.” Maki nodded. “See you at home for dinner?”

“Of course.” Nico grinned, leaning down to peck a quick kiss. She then moved to the other side of the table and leaned down to hug her mother. “I’d say same time next week, but I’m back on tour, so can we meet this weekend?”

“Message me what time works best for you later.” Mrs. Yazawa replied. “The kids will be happy to see you again.”

“Will do. Love you two. See ya!” Nico waved as she turned to leave.

Her mother and girlfriend responded in turn before watching the idol producer head for the door.

“So,” Mrs. Yazawa turned her attention to the other remaining occupant of the booth, “your residency is going well. Egao is… as chaotic as ever. What haven’t we covered?” She put her finger on her chin as though considering some deep thought. “Ah, yes, home life.” She smiled. “You and my daughter have lived together for a while now. Everything still going well there?”

“Yes.” Maki replied, honestly.

“And Nico is leaving again for… two weeks, was it?”

“Yes, just a short tour this time.”

“I remember when my husband traveled for work a lot during the week, but he was always home on the weekends.” Mrs. Yazawa sighed. “It must be nice these days to be able to do things like video chat to stay in touch.”

“I’ll also be visiting her on the weekend.”

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot you often do that. Seems like a good way to reduce the time apart.”

“It is.” Maki nodded. “And I get to see Nico-chan live on stage.”

“And get backstage access.”

“Of course.”

“To meet the idol in person.”

“I’m her girlfriend after all.”

Mrs. Yazawa smirked.

“Wh-what?” Maki asked, feeling herself blush for some reason. No, not some reason, there was no question where Nico got her teasing expression.

“Oh, nothing.” The smile turned more genuine. “I know I’ve said it many times before, but I’m just really glad my daughter found someone like you. She’s so much happier with you in her life.”

“Oh… I’m…” Though it waned a little, the heat remained in Maki’s cheeks. “I’m glad I met her as well.”

“So you two have been dating for several years.”

“Yes.”

“You’ve moved in together.”

“Yes.”

“You’re both happy.”

“Very much so.”

Nico’s mother grinned at the added point. “Any thoughts on taking the next step?”

Maki blinked. “Next step?”

Mrs. Yazawa chuckled. She’d realized early on that her daughter wasn’t kidding when she said the girl she liked was a little slow when it came to a few things, despite being brilliant in most other areas. Still, it never ceased to amuse her. “Nico’s never brought up the subject of marriage?” Honestly, she would have thought her daughter would have at least mentioned it in passing at some point.

“M-marriage?!” Maki almost shouted. Immediately, she snapped her mouth shut and hunched her shoulders, withdrawing into herself in embarrassment. She avoided the curious stares her outburst had earned from some of the other patrons in the restaurant.

“You don’t want to marry my daughter?”

Maki couldn’t tell how real the disappointment was in Nico’s mother’s tone. Was she teasing her or was she actually upset? “No!” She resisted the urge to raise her voice again. “I mean, no, th-that’s not what I meant… uhm… I’d love to marry Nico-chan, but… I… don’t know how…”

Mrs. Nishikino’s laughter was almost as loud as Maki’s prior outburst. “That’s fine. That’s fine, Maki-chan.” She said, reaching across the table to place an assuring hand on her daughter’s girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sure you two will figure it out. There’s no need to rush, but I’m glad that it’s something you want to do. I know it would make my daughter very happy. And don’t be afraid to ask me anything. I’m more than happy to support you two in any way I can. Nico knows that, but I want to make sure you do as well.”

“Thank you.” Maki said, willing herself to look up to make eye contact.

“And to be clear, I’m not trying to force anything on you.” Mrs. Yazawa continued. “If you two decided not to get married and just remain the loving couple you already are, that is fine as well. Either way, you’re a precious member of the family already. I see you as another daughter, and I’m sure you’ve noticed my other kids adore you and look up to you like they do to Nico.”

Maki couldn’t help but smile at the sincerity of the praise being offered to her. Truth be told, Nico’s mother and siblings had felt like family to her for quite a while as well.

Maki jumped at the sound of her ringtone coming from her purse and she reached for the device. “That’s Papa.” She noted.

Mrs. Yazawa nodded. “Looks like Nico isn’t the only one who can’t escape the office for too long.” She glanced at her watch and sighed. “I suppose I should be heading back soon as well. Go ahead and take that while I get the check, then we can head out, alright?”

“Alright.” Maki replied and answered the call.

Marrying Nico-chan… Despite talking with her father about heading back to the hospital soon, her mind was focused on the conversation she had just had with her girlfriend’s mother.

Certainly, this was not the first time she had considered the possibility of marriage, but it had always been merely a passing fancy. Nico was an idol, and it was a miracle that she garnered such a strong fanbase despite it being public knowledge that she was dating. How would the fans react to the news that their beloved Nico-nii was getting married? Would Nico suffer more backlash and have to rebuild yet again? Would it hurt the reputation of Egao, its employees or its clients?

But more than all of that, did Nico want to marry her? There was no doubt in Maki’s mind that Nico loved her dearly and that they were happy together as a couple. But did Nico want more? She probably did, Maki realized, the more she thought about it. Maki had often teased Nico about being a sappy romantic, and many of her favorite romance movies and novels ended in a happily-ever-after marriage. And her mother had just said she knew it would make Nico happy. Of course, Nico would want to get married. Maki chastised herself for not realizing it sooner.

But how to take that next step?

Perhaps she should ask Nozomi or Eli; they were engaged, after all. It’s not that Maki didn’t appreciate Mrs. Yazawa’s offer of assistance, but she felt she would be more comfortable talking about such things with her friends than with her girlfriend’s mother. Of course, either case would likely result in more teasing.

“Shall we head out, Maki-chan?”

“Oh, yes, right…” Maki replied before sliding out of the booth and following Mrs. Yazawa out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene kinda sorta works as a prequel to Ooshima Tomo’s Honeymoon Baby, specifically the part where Maki visits Eli and Nozomi. The doujin as a whole remains to this day one of my favorite NicoMaki doujins, and thus, one I kinda sorta accept as canonish in the HtHaN universe. I say kinda sorta because I feel there would have to be a few minor changes, most notably, the fact that Nozomi seems surprised that Maki doesn’t wear a ring. She notices it in such a way that seems to imply she hadn’t seen Maki in a while. In the HtHaN universe, the two saw each other quite often when Nico and Nozomi lived together. Also, though I’ve only touched on it thus far, I see Maki visiting Eli and Nozomi often while Nico is away on tour. Also, in HtHaN, it is unlikely that Honoka lets more than a few months go by without demanding a reunion. And the group retains their chatroom on LINE, so any mention of engagement between Nico and Maki would undoubtedly be announced quickly to the rest of the girls.
> 
> That all said, I have little intent on rewriting or reworking Honeymoon Baby, though I will undoubtedly continue to reference occurrences within that work and point out the occasional discrepancy.
> 
> The drinking contest is definitely HtHaN canon. Heck, I referenced it back as early as How to Handle a Nico 2. And it comes up again in other scenes as well. I almost referenced it in Reconstructed Reunion, but then I realized it wouldn’t have happened by that point in the timeline.
> 
> Lastly, the difference in word choice for the title of this scene and its predicesor is intentional.


	86. How to Prepare a Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to HtHaN's version of the events that occur during Ooshima Tomo's Honeymoon Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.3k  
> Rating: T  
> Time Frame: Maki is working through her residency. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: “Proposal”  
> How to Seek a Nishikino’s Blessing  
> How to Obtain a Yazawa’s Blessing  
> How to Prepare a Proposal  
> Rubies and Diamonds

No1Idol: So kind of you to get Maki-chan drunk last night.

SpiritualPower: She was quite determined to win

No1Idol: So you let her, I take it?

SpiritualPower: Naturally

SpiritualPower: Even Elicchi held back

No1Idol: She got all flustered and avoided the question when I asked what the prize for the contest was

No1Idol: But I assume it had something to do with the string she tied around our fingers last night

No1Idol: She was trying to get my ring size, wasn’t she?

SpiritualPower: Nicocchi, did you buy your own cards?

No1Idol: As if

No1Idol: Maki is just bad at being super secretive

SpiritualPower: True

No1Idol: So you were giving her proposal advice, I take it

SpiritualPower: Do you not want me to?

No1Idol: It’s not that

SpiritualPower: You already bought a ring for her

No1Idol: I’m not even going to ask how you knew that

SpiritualPower: But isn’t it wonderful?

SpiritualPower: You and Maki-chan both want the same thing

No1Idol: It is nice

No1Idol: I’m very happy to kind of already have my answer before I ask

No1Idol: Not that I would ever think she would say no

SpiritualPower: Of course

SpiritualPower: But you want to be the one to ask

No1Idol: Well, I am the older one of us

No1Idol: It’s my responsibility to take the lead

SpiritualPower: But you’ve dreamed of being proposed to, haven’t you?

No1Idol: Of course I have

No1Idol: What girl hasn’t?

SpiritualPower: I may have an idea or two that can help

No1Idol: Should I be scared?

SpiritualPower: Nonsense, Nicocchi

SpiritualPower: I want you and Maki-chan to be happy

SpiritualPower: You know that

No1Idol: Yeah

No1Idol: I do

SpiritualPower: So, here’s what you do

* * *

SpiritualPower: Good morning, Maki-chan!

SpiritualPower: Did you get Nicocchi’s ring size last night?

DrNishikino: I don’t remember

SpiritualPower: What do you mean?

DrNishikino: Well, I thought I did, but it must have been a dream

DrNishiknio: Or something

DrNishikino: I fell asleep before taking it off

DrNishikino: And it wasn’t there when I woke up

DrNishikino: Nico-chan didn’t say anything about it

DrNishikino: So it really must have been just a dream that I did it in the first place

SpiritualPower: Nicocchi’s home for a few more nights though, right?

DrNishikino: Yes

SpiritualPower: Then you still have time to try again

DrNishikino: True

DrNishikino: But we usually go to bed around the same time when we’re both home

DrNishikino: Last night was a fluke

DrNishikino: I didn’t know she would be home and asleep by the time I got back

SpiritualPower: You didn’t see her message?

DrNishikino: As I told her, I missed it

DrNishikino: I had my phone on silent because I was visiting you and Eli

SpiritualPower: Fair enough

SpiritualPower: Well you’ll just have to make sure she falls asleep before you

SpritualPower: I’m sure you can figure out a way to exhaust her

DrNishikino: Nozomi!

SpiritualPower: Let me know when you get her size

SpiritualPower: I’d be happy to go ring shopping with you

DrNishikino: I already invited Nico-chan

SpiritualPower: So you went out of your way to learn my special technique to secretly learn her ring size and now you’re taking her shopping anyway?

SpiritualPower: Doesn’t that spoil the whole surprise?

DrNishikino: I didn’t specify rings

DrNishikino: But I did say shopping

SpiritualPower: You don’t think she’ll figure it out when you take her to a jewelry store and start looking at wedding rings?

DrNishikino: I suppose

DrNishikino: But I still have to take her somewhere now that I offered

SpiritualPower: Then just take her to a nice restaurant or something

DrNishikino: But that’s not shopping

SpiritualPower: Say you must have misspoken

SpiritualPower: Everyone knows you’re not operating at full capacity until at least after you’ve had your first cup of coffee

SpiritualPower: Nicocchi probably more so than any of us

DrNishikino: I’m not sure I really like the idea of lying to Nico-chan

SpiritualPower: Keeping secrets is essentially lying

SpiritualPower: And you do want to keep it secret, right?

DrNishikino: I suppose

SpiritualPower: Let me know when you have her ring size

SpritualPower: Then we can figure out when to go shopping

DrNishikino: Alright

DrNishikino: Thanks Nozomi

* * *

No1Idol: Two nights in a row

No1Idol: Two nights in a row Maki-chan tied our ring fingers together

No1Idol: What, was she so drunk she didn’t remember it the first time?

SpiritualPower: Probably

No1Idol: Thanks to you

SpiritualPower: It could have been worse

SpiritualPower: I could have gone all out

SpiritualPower: Maki-chan’s still a lightweight

No1Idol: So very much not the point, Nozomi

No1idol: Anyway

No1Idol: I suppose I don’t really mind her doing it though

No1Idol: It’s actually kind of cute

No1Idol: Kind of romantic

SpiritualPower: Even Maki-chan has her moments

No1Idol: Of being romantic? Yes, on occasion

No1Idol: Of being cute? Pretty much always

SpiritualPower: That’s sweet, Nicocchi

SpiritualPower: You should tell Maki-chan that

No1Idol: I do tell her how cute she is

No1Idol: Often when she least expects it so I can see her flustered

SpiritualPower: Understandable

SpiritualPower: I do the same with Elicchi

No1Idol: But I assume you had something to do with telling her to run me into the ground so I would fall asleep first

SpiritualPower: You didn’t like it, Nicocchi?

No1Idol: That’s beside the point!

SpiritualPower: Anyway, I thought you removed the string the first night

No1Idol: I didn’t

No1Idol: I’m not sure what happened to it

SpiritualPower: It doesn’t matter

No1Idol: Probably not

No1Idol: I suppose she has my ring size now

No1Idol: Or a pretty good guess

No1Idol: But what I don’t get is why she insisted on talking about it with you and Eli, then being all secretive about it with me, then she invites me to go ring shopping with her

No1Idol: She really has no sense of subtly

No1Idol: Hey, I have an idea

No1Idol: Why don’t you go ring shopping with her instead

SpiritualPower: Already on it

No1Idol: Figures

No1Idol: But you know my tastes, so it will be good for her to have you along

SpiritualPower: I think Maki-chan’s got a firm grasp of your tastes by now

No1Idol: For most stuff, yeah

No1Idol: But neither of us have really bought a lot of jewelry for each other

No1Idol: I just hope she likes the one I bought for her

SpiritualPower: You know Maki-chan will care less about the ring itself and more about the person giving it to her

SpiritualPower: And why it is being given

No1Idol: Probably

SpiritualPower: Not probably

SpiritualPower: Definitely

SpiritualPower: And I know you feel the same

No1Idol: Of course

No1Idol: Thanks Nozomi

No1Idol: For the reminder of that

No1Idol: I’ll send you my actual ring size in a bit

SpiritualPower: I’m curious how close Maki-chan will be

No1Idol: As am I

No1Idol: Let me know, alright?

SpiritualPower: Of course

* * *

SpiritualPower: Did you get it, Maki-chan?

DrNishikino: I did

DrNishikino: I knew Nico-chan had small hands

DrNishikino: But I guess I didn’t realize just how small

SpiritualPower: And yet you love them

DrNishikino: Of course I do

DrNishikino: Why wouldn’t I?

DrNishikino: I love Nico-chan

DrNishikino: So of course I love her hands as well

DrNishikino: Wait

DrNishikino: Damnit Nozomi!

DrNishikino: I’m at work

DrNishikino: Why do you have to bring up that kind of stuff

SpiritualPower: I have no idea what you’re talking about Maki-chan

DrNishikino: You’re horrible

SpritualPower: So what time works best for you to go shopping?

DrNishikino: I’m actually on days for the rest of the month

DrNishikino: Barring emergencies of course

DrNishikino: But with Nico-chan home for the next few days

SpiritualPower: That’s perfectly fine, Maki-chan

SpiritualPower: No need to rush on my account

SpiritualPower: You definitely need to make the best of the time you have with Nicocchi

SpritualPower: We’ll go sometime after she heads back out on tour

SpiritualPower: But you two should stop by the restaurant while she’s in town

DrNishikino: Will do

DrNishikino: Thanks Nozomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this point I think it should be obvious that Nozomi is my go to girl for helping Nico and Maki with whatever; by extension, theirs as well. I do intend to show that the other six girls lend their assistance to the stubborn pair as well, but Nozomi is just so much fun to write. That said, I may have to write a side story or two at some point with a NozoEli focus; they are my second favorite ship in the µ’s fleet after all.


	87. Rubies and Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Maki to shop for an engagement ring has come!
> 
> Sorry, SS fans, this scene has nothing to do with the Kurosawa siblings. They appear in HL, not HtHaN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Paring: NicoMaki  
> Side Pairings: NozoEli, RinPana, KotoUmi, TsubaHono  
> Words: ~4k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Maki is working through her residency. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet.  
> Story Arc: “Proposal”  
> How to Seek a Nishikino’s Blessing  
> How to Obtain a Yazawa’s Blessing  
> How to Prepare a Proposal  
> Rubies and Diamonds

No1Idol: Heading back home

DrNishikino: What?!

DrNishikino: Why?

DrNishikino: Are you alright, Nico-chan?

No1Idol: I’m fine Maki-chan

No1Idol: Believe me, if it was serious, I would have called

No1Idol: Or if it was really serious, someone else would have had to call for me

DrNishiknio: So what’s up?

No1Idol: The venue where I was to perform the first leg of my tour is kind of underwater from the heraldry

DrNishikino: Heraldry?

DrNishikino: You mean the monsoon?

DrNishikino: You’re still bringing that up?

No1Idol: Anyway, Hanayo is looking into finding a different venue and moving the date to the end of the tour

No1Idol: Hopefully we won’t have to refund too many tickets that way

No1Idol: Not that I worry about the refunds themselves

No1Idol: I’d just rather give them the concert they paid for

DrNishikino: Of course

No1Idol: So yeah, I’m on my way back home now

No1Idol: If nothing else, I get another weekend with my favorite Maki-chan

DrNishikino: Well I’m at work

DrNishikino: So I won’t see you when you get back

No1Idol: Of course

No1Idol: I know that

No1Idol: Where else would you be?

DrNishikino: Nowhere

DrNishikino: Just at work

DrNishikino: A normal day at work

DrNishikino: See you tonight, Nico-chan

DrNishikino: At home

No1Idol: I’ll make something good for dinner

DrNishikino: I’ll look forward to it

No1Idol: I love you, Maki-chan

DrNishikino: I love you too, Nico-chan

* * *

No1Idol: You and Maki-chan are ring shopping today, aren’t you

SpiritualPower: We are

SpiritualPower: Elicchi and I are on our way to meet Maki-chan at the store now

SpiritualPower: Why do you ask?

No1Idol: Oh, Maki-chan is just being her usual unsubtle self

No1Idol: I think she panicked a little when I said I was heading home because the first part of my tour is being rescheduled

SpiritualPower: Ah, that’s right, I heard about the flooding this morning on the news

No1Idol: She was strangely insistent about being at work

No1Idol: I almost feel bad not telling her I already know

No1Idol: Almost

SpiritualPower: Well since you’re in town anyway, why not come along?

SpiritualPower: Maki-chan originally invited you anyway

No1Idol: But that would ruin the surprise

SpritualPower: The fake surprise you already know about?

No1Idol: Exactly

No1Idol: Wait

No1Idol: I mean it’s not fake

No1Idol: It’s still a surprise

No1Idol: It’s just going to be a surprise for Maki-chan instead of for me

SpiritualPower: Well you could still come and watch Maki-chan pick out your ring

No1Idol: What do you mean?

SpiritualPower: Go incogNico

No1Idol: Leave me out of your voyeuristic fantasies

SpiritualPower: You spied on µ’s before you joined, did you not?

SpiritualPower: In fact both you and Maki did

SpiritualPower: Don’t you think it would be fun to watch Maki-chan figure out what to buy you?

No1Idol: Maybe

SpiritualPower: See you there!

No1Idol: Don’t say that like I’ve already agreed!

* * *

“Maki-chan!” Nozomi called with a wave. “We’re over here!”

“Eli?” Maki asked, approaching the couple.

“Sorry,” Eli apologized “I hope you don’t mind my tagging along.”

“Elicchi is the best when it comes to accessories and jewelry, as you know.” Nozomi explained with a proud smile as she boasted about her fiancée.

“No, it’s fine.” Maki shook her head before turning her attention to Eli who was blushing at the exaggerated compliment. “Thank you in advance for your time and advice.”

“It’s my pleasure.” The blonde said as her blush subsided. “I’m happy to help you and Nico where I can.”

“With what might I have the honor of assisting you fine young ladies today?” A well-dressed employee asked as he approached the group entering the store.

“We are in the market for engagement rings.” Eli explained.

“Maki-chan here is getting married.” Nozomi said, placing both hands on said girl’s shoulders and pushing her forward a little.

“N-Nozomi…” Maki protested softly, trying to avoid blushing.

A flash of confusion crossed the man’s face, just for a moment, but he blinked and it was gone. “Very well. You have most certainly come to the right place.” He held out an arm to indicate a direction. “Right this way, if you please.” The three followed his lead.

Maki’s eyes widened as she took in the displays before her. She was not unfamiliar with high-end jewelry; she was the daughter of a wealthy family, after all, and such accessories were expected to be worn to the many gatherings to which her parents brought her. However, as someone who generally disregarded most things romantic, she had no idea there was such a variety of wedding related jewelry.

“Are we just browsing today or do you have an idea already?” The man asked, slipping behind a waist-height display case and turning to face the girls.

“Let’s start with an Ideal cut.” Eli stated confidently. “Next, we can start with VVS2, though I’m sure we’ll move up. We’ll definitely go with Colorless; we will start with F and move up if needed. Lastly, I doubt we will be looking at anything less than a carat.”

Maki stared at the blonde, completely at a loss for words while Nozomi’s grin only grew.

“Excellent choices.” The man said with a curt nod. “Perhaps you might be interested in one of our newest collections, which include many selections that fit those parameters. Allow me a moment to retrieve a selection, as we have not even put them on display yet.” That said, he turned and disappeared through a discrete door.

“You did you’re research, Elicchi.” Nozomi marveled.

“I did some.” Eli admitted before turning to Maki. “Forgive me, but I felt it rude to ask you directly for what you’re able to spend, so I made a rough estimate and from there, worked out something I felt we could start with.”

“It’s fine.” Maki shook her head again. “Again, thank you.”

“You can work your way up or down from here.” Eli added. “Again, that was just a starting point.”

Maki nodded in response. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t overwhelmed with the number of choices she had already seen just in the immediate area. She chastised herself for not doing her own research as well. It was no wonder Nozomi had insisted on setting aside a sizable amount of time. It was foolish for Maki to have thought she could just chose one that caught her fancy and be done in a few minutes. She had already seen at least a dozen she thought Nico might like, just on the walk over.

“Also, remember,” The blonde continued, “you do not have to take the diamond and the ring as a whole.”

“Huh?” the redhead blinked.

“If you see a the diamond you like, but prefer a different ring, you may request it set in said ring.” Eli explained. “This place also specializes in customization; they can literally build your ring from the ground up if you want.”

“I see…” Great… more choices…

“Here we are.” The store clerk said upon returning. “These are some of the latest designs.” He set down a stack of trays. “There are plenty more, so if there is one you like, I can bring out a selection of similar designs.”

“Thank you.” Maki replied and began browsing.

* * *

How long had she been in the store? Maki wondered if it would be rude to check the time. She hadn’t worn a watch, her phone was in her purse, and she had not previously looked for clocks in the store, so there was no subtle way to check.

Why did picking out ring have to be so hard? Part of Maki wanted to just point to a random ring and buy it so she could go home and see Nico. But this was for Nico. Nico would be wearing this as a symbol of their relationship, of their commitment to one another, and of Maki’s love for her. Maki needed to pick the perfect one. But while many, many rings had appealed to her thus far, none had been the one she felt she absolutely needed to buy.

The clerk seemed to have an endless supply of patience, retrieving more trays and always returning with a smile. He had made several suggestions, and with Maki and Eli’s agreement, they had moved up in carat size and clarity grade.

At some point, Nozomi had become distracted by a display of birthstone themed jewelry and had dragged Eli over as well. Before leaving, Eli had mentioned that Maki need not hesitate to ask if she needed their help.

Birthstones…

What was Nico’s birthstone? For that matter, what was her own? Maki realized she didn’t know either. The idea was kind of silly anyway. It was like buying jewelry with one’s zodiac sign. Only romantic types cared about such things as birthstones…

“Uhm…” Maki spoke up.

“Yes, ma’am?” The clerk responded.

“Do you have any rings with other gems besides just diamonds?”

“Do you mean like a gemstone accent?”

“Maybe? One with a diamond in the middle but other colored gems around it?”

“Absolutely. My apologies for not suggesting them before.”

“That’s fine.”

“Any particular gem you have in mind, or do you want me to bring out another selection?”

“Uhm… birthstones… maybe?”

“For what month?”

“July.”

“Ah, yes, the ruby. An excellent accent gem. I will be right back.”

Rubies… Rubies were red. Like Nico’s eyes.

“Here we are.” The man said, holding out a tray. “Engagement rings with ruby accents.”

Immediately, Maki’s eyes landed on one ring. Its central, heart cut diamond sat between a pair of smaller red gems that were also heart shaped. The first thought that came to Maki’s mind were the ribbons Nico used to wear through high school and college, and even now occasionally while on stage or in a photoshoot.

“See one you like?” the clerk asked, noticing the change in his client’s demeanor.

“Yes…” Maki reached forward to take a closer look at the ring. She held it up. Beautiful.

“Maki-chan!”

“Bueehhh?” The redhead almost dropped the ring in her hand as a voice she had not expected to hear called her name. She turned towards the source.

“It is you, Maki-chan!” An orange-haired girl exclaimed, bouncing over. “I knew it! I was right, Tsubasa-chan!” She grinned at her companion.

“Honoka!” A stern voice said from behind as another pair of young women walked up. “You shouldn’t be so loud in a store like this.”

“W-what are you guys all doing here?” Maki asked.

“Tsubasa-chan and I just met Umi-chan and Kotori-chan for lunch. On our way out, I noticed you here as we walked by.” Honoka explained.

“So what are you doing here?” Tsubasa asked, though her expression suggested she already knew the answer.

“I… uhm…” Maki’s mind whirled, not expecting to need to give said answer.

“Is that for Nico-chan?” Kotori asked, eyes wide as she spied the ring in Maki’s hand.

“Y-yes…” the redhead admitted. “I think this might be the one.”

“May I see it?”

Maki nodded and handed over the ring.

“It’s lovely. Nico-chan will love it.”

“I hope so…”

“Are you going to propose to Nico-chan?” Honoka asked excitedly.

Maki could feel heat rising in her cheeks. “Y-yes…”

“That’s awesome!”

“Congratulations.” Tsubasa added with a sincere smile. “We’ll look forward to the formal announcement.”

“Thanks…” Maki returned the smile.

“Hey guys.” Eli said, joining the group.

“Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!” Honoka was getting even more excited now that more of her friends were showing up.

“You two are here as well?” Umi asked.

“We came to help Maki-chan with her shopping.” Nozomi said with a grin. “But we kind of got distracted.” She held up a pair of earrings while Eli held up a brooch.

“If Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan and Nico-chan were here, it would be like a reunion!” Honoka started bouncing again. “I’m going to invite them!” She pulled out her phone.

“W-wait!” Maki suddenly realized the implication. “Not Nico-chan!” She reached out to stop her former group leader.

“Huh?” Honoka’s finger hit send.

Maki closed her eyes. “Never mind…”

“Honoka, you can’t invite Nico.” Umi’s scolding tone returned. “It will ruin the surprise.”

“Oh…” The orange-haired girl pursed her lips. “Uhm… sorry?”

A moment later, several tones sounded as the message was delivered to the entire group.

Wait. Maki blinked. Did she just hear…? No… That couldn’t be…

“We’re safe.” Eli said, checking the message. “It’s just a general invite to have them meet us here at the mall. It doesn’t say anything about the ring.”

“Isn’t Nico-chan heading out on tour today?” Kotori asked.

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Honoka said sheepishly. “And it’s not a reunion unless we’re all here. I’ll tell them to disregard the invite.” She tapped again at her phone.

“Actually…” Maki was about to point out that Nico’s first part of her tour had just been rescheduled but cut off as the notifications came in again. She blinked again. There was no way she was mistaken. She scanned the area outside the storefront. She quickly spotted a short figure in an oversized trenchcoat, a surgical mask and sunglasses despite being indoors. The figure was frantically fussing with their phone. There was no mistaking it. “Nico-chan…” She uttered.

“What?” Eli asked.

Nozomi giggled.

“Nico-chan!” Maki called, heading for the door.

“Nico-chan is here?” Honoka immediately followed the redhead.

Umi sighed and shook her head.

Tsubasa chuckled.

“They’ll be right back.” Kotori turned to the confused clerk. “I’m pretty sure Maki-chan will want this one.” She referred to the ring still in her hand.

The figure stood up and attempted to make a break for it, but caught their foot on the leg of the table. As the table was bolted to the floor, it did not give an inch, and the figure sprawled to the ground, their phone and sunglasses skittering across the tiled floor.

“Nico-chan!” Maki increased her speed. “Are you alright?!” She quickly knelt by the fallen figure.

“I’m fine, Maki-chan.” Nico crawled up to her hands and knees.

“Are you sure?” The redhead held out a hand.

“Yeah…” The raven-haired girl sighed, finally looking up at her girlfriend. “Thanks…” She accepted the assistance back to her feet.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uhm…”

“How did you know we were…”

“Well…”

“Nozomi…”

“Not just her.” Nico blurted, surprisingly quick to defend her friend. “You as well.”

“Huh?”

Nico chuckled a little. “You’re not exactly subtle, Maki-chan.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been together for years; even moved in together. And suddenly you tie our ring fingers together, twice, and invite me to go shopping? Nico could easily figure things out from there.”

“Oh…” Maki couldn’t help blushing.

Nico pulled off her mask to reveal a smile. “So did you settle on a ring for me?”

“I think so.” Maki replied, starting to smile as well. “Want to see it?”

“Obviously.” Nico took her girlfriend’s hand and started towards the store.

“Uhm, you dropped these, Nico-chan.” Honoka spoke up, holding out the phone and glasses she had recovered.

“Thanks.” Nico replied, accepting the items.

“So… if Nico-chan is actually here, can I reissue the invite?”

“We’re here, nya!” a voice called from nearby.

“Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan!” Honoka practically shouted.

“We were in the area anyway.” Hanayo explained.

“So we decided to see if you guys were still here.” Rin finished.

“It’s a reunion!” Honoka cheered.

“We’re going to leave you guys out here.” Nico grumbled, continuing towards the store.

“We’re coming! We’re coming!” the older orange-haired girl insisted, grabbing the hands of her two younger friends and dragging them along.

“Hey, Honoka-chan, why are we going into a jewelry store?” Rin asked.

“You’ll see.” Honoka threw a wink over her shoulder.

By the time the group had returned, Eli and Nozomi were back at the birthstone display, this time with Tsubasa and Umi in tow.

“Ah, Maki-chan, you’re back.” Kotori turned and held out the ring she had been holding.

“Is this it?” Nico asked, her eyes widening as her gaze took in the sight.

“Do you like it?” Maki asked quietly.

“It’s amazing.” The twin-tailed girl couldn’t take her eyes off of it. She started reaching for the ring.

Maki swallowed. The surprise was gone, though apparently, had never been there in the first place. Was there a reason to continue to try for the perfect scene? The end result would be the same no matter what, of that she was certain. So why wait? All of her friends were here anyway, and she much preferred them as an audience over a bunch of strangers at a restaurant or wherever.

Without another thought, Maki took the ring before Nico could touch it.

“Wha? Maki-chan?” Nico protested.

Quickly, Maki turned and knelt. “Yazawa Nico.” She turned her gaze up at the girl now standing in front of her. “Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Despite knowing it would be coming eventually. Despite dreaming of all the possible scenarios. Despite immediately determining her girlfriend’s intent before her knee hit the ground, Nico couldn’t help but gasp as a hand flew to her mouth. She stared down at Maki, desperately willing herself to say the one word she needed to say in response.

“Nico-chan?” There was some pleading and even a trace of panic in Maki’s voice.

It was enough to shake Nico’s own voice loose. “Yes.” She said, removing her hand. “Oh gods, yes, Maki-chan. Yes, I will marry you.” Her vision started to blur. Geez, was she crying?

The smile that formed on Maki’s face was unlike any other Nico had seen before. The redhead reached up, took Nico’s left hand and slowly slipped the ring on her finger.

“It’s a little big…” Nico observed, out loud, before thinking better of it.

Maki couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “We’ll get it resized. And…” She cleared her throat. “I kind of still need to actually buy it…”

Nico laughed at the absurdity of the situation; being proposed to, in a jewelry store, with a ring that was the wrong size and hadn’t even been purchased. It was all so… surprisingly fitting.

“Congratulations, nya!” A cheerful voice brought both young women back from their own world.

“Wait, wait!” Nico held out a hand as she saw Hanayo about the echo Rin’s statement. “Before you all get to that…” She reached into her purse. “Stand up, Maki-chan.” She commanded, accentuating her words by waving her hand in an upward motion.

“What?” Maki blinked but obeyed the command.

“This is nowhere near what I had planned, but…” Nico mumbled as she knelt. “Nishikino Maki.” She reached up to reveal a small, black box. “Will you marry me?” She opened the lid.

This time it was Maki’s turn to let out her own gasp. “Nico-chan…”

“My name isn’t an answer.” Nico pursed her lips.

“Yes.” Maki nodded quickly.

Nico immediately understood why Maki’s smile had been the way it was a moment ago. “Good.” She found herself saying. “Then let’s get this on you.” She reached up to take her girlfri… no, fiancée’s hand and deftly slipped the ring on her fourth finger. “This one has already been purchased, so it’s good to go.”

“And it fits.” Nozomi pointed out, having appeared practically out of nowhere.

“Yeah, yeah…” Nico made dismissive motions towards her former roommate.

“Is that a princess cut?” Eli inquired.

“A princess cut for my princess, of course.” Nico responded, smirking as she noticed Maki blushing.

“Nico-chan, Maki-chan, your rings match.” Kotori spoke up.

“You’re right.” Eli remarked, looking closer.

Maki blinked. She hadn’t taken a good look at the ring Nico had presented, as she had been too caught up in the emotion of the moment. But she quickly noticed that while a sizable diamond took center stage, small, red gems were inlaid along the entire band.

“Nico-chan, are these…?”

“Rubies.” Nico affirmed. “I know you like red. And it always looks good on you.”

“And it’s your birthstone.”

“That was kind of another reason…” The raven-haired girl admitted.

“Great minds think alike.” Tsubasa stated.

“And fools seldom differ.” Nozomi added.

“What?” Nico balked.

“That’s the rest of the phrase.” The purple-haired girl shrugged.

“It is, but…” Maki sighed.

“But it’s true, is it not?” Nozomi smiled. “Love makes people do foolish things.”

“Like everything that lead up to this?” Honoka asked, motioning to Nico and Maki.

“Exactly.”

“You got that?” Nico raised an eyebrow at the former idol group leader.

“A little, I guess.” The orange-haired girl admitted. “I mean Tsubasa-chan and I just went out and bought our rings together.” She slipped her arm around her fiancée. “We didn’t see a reason for all the secrets and sneaking around and stuff.”

“We both want to get married, so getting engaged was the logical step.” Tsubasa added.

“I think this way worked out fine.” Hanayo offered with a gentle smile.

“Definitely.” Kotori added.

“Agreed.” Umi nodded.

“It was very NicoMaki’ish.” Rin laughed.

Maki closed her eyes and shook her head but couldn’t help laughing a little as well. Nico, on the other hand, gave a swift chop to the cat-like girl’s head.

“You know, I don’t even know my own…” The redhead mused after a moment

“Your own what?” The twin-tailed girl inquired.

“My birthstone.”

“Really, Maki-chan?” Nico furrowed her brow. “You didn’t know your birthstone is a diamond?”

“It is?”

“Yeah. It is.”

“That’s… kind of a… nice coincidence.” Maki continued to admire the ring on her finger.

“Yeah. It is.”

A collective aww from those gathered once again yanked the couple back to the real world.

“Alright, fine, fine.” Nico sighed. “You guys can do your whole congrats thing now.”

Permission granted, eight girls descended on the happy pair. Hugs were given, tears were shed, words of support were spoken, and rings were carefully inspected.

Eventually, with some reluctance, Maki removed the ring from Nico’s finger and returned it to the store clerk. Nico’s official size was measured, the sale was finalized and date was scheduled for final fitting and pickup.

By this time, the other eight girls had collected around the birthstone display. As Eli and Nozomi had already made their own selections, everyone else decided to pick one of their own as well. Then, when Honoka selected an additional item that had Tsubasa’s gem, it didn’t take long for the others to follow suit.

Next, in her persistent efforts to spend time with her favorite people, Honoka suggested they continue their reunion through dinner and into the evening. The others were more than happy to agree, not only as an excuse to hang out with friends, but also to celebrate the newly engaged couple. Naturally, like all µ’s reunions, the night was thoroughly enjoyed by all.

* * *

“You know, I think Nozomi was right.” Maki said, holding her left hand out so she could turn it in the light of the bedside lamp.

“Nozomi is right a surprising amount of the time.” Nico replied, crawling into position next to her girlf… no, fiancée… It was going to take a little getting used to that new title. “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.”

“About fools seldom differing.”

“Oh?”

“We are fools.”

“Well, I don’t know about Maki-chan, but Nico is…”

“I mean we were the last couple to get together.” Maki interrupted. “We were the last to kiss, last to tell the other we loved them, last to move in together. And now last to get engaged.”

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to be the first to get married.”

At that, Maki had to laugh. “I suppose.” She took her eyes off her ring for a moment to look at her fiancée. “Why did we wait so long to do this?”

“I dunno.” Nico shrugged. “Because we’re fools?”

“I suppose…”

“Does it matter? I mean if being with you makes me foolish, then I guess really I am a fool.” Nico grinned. “A happy fool.”

“A happy fool?”

“Very happy.” She propped herself up on her elbow so she could lean over and plant a kiss on the other girl’s cheek.

“I love you Nico-chan.” Maki turned her head a little.

“I love you too, Maki-chan.” Nico leaned again, but this time, captured Maki’s lips.

Almost an hour later, the foolishly happy couple finally pulled the covers over themselves and fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent more time researching engagement rings than I ever thought I would at this stage in my life.
> 
> For myself? No.
> 
> For a possible partner? Of course not.
> 
> For a NicoMaki fic I’m writing? Absolutely.
> 
> That said, after everything I read, I learned that there is is no “average” when it comes to the engagement ring buying experience. Length of time spent at the store, number of trips to the store, selections online, number of rings tried on, etc. As such, I finally just said to heck with it and only got a few technically specs for Eli’s starting point and just winged the rest.
> 
> So is any of this a believable experience? I’ve honestly no idea. If nothing else, I hope it is, at least in the context of the HtHaN setting.
> 
> On another note, I love the Birthstone set in SIF.
> 
> Lastly, the heraldry/monsoon joke was made in the scene How to Remember a Nico, in case anyone is reading this out of chronological order.


	88. How to Celebrate a Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico decides to go all out to celebrate her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~3.8k  
> Rating: T  
> Time Frame: Maki may still be working through her residency, elsewise is a doctor. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a happily married couple.  
> Story Arc: Stand Alone
> 
> I commissioned [a wonderful illustration](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/169725976487/myonmukyuu-nicomaki-by-the-piano-as-commissioned) by myonmukyuu to accompany this scene.

“Ma~ki~-cha~n~!” A voice sang.

“Mmmmph…” The redhead burrowed deeper into her pillow.

“Ma~ki~-cha~n~!” the voice repeated as weight pressed down on the mattress near the drowsy doctor.

Maki had never been one to love waking up. In years past, it was because she often stayed up too late with homework. She still stayed up too late with paperwork for the hospital, but nowadays, she hated waking up mostly because her favorite reason for being in bed was typically already out of bed. But now that said reason had come back…

A finger brushed strands of hair from her face. “It’s ti~me to wa~ke u~p!” Lips brushed lightly against her cheek.

Maki’s eyes snapped open. With practiced precision, she twisted herself around, grabbed Nico, flipped her on her back and moved to a position above her. Fully accustomed to the behavior, the raven-haired woman let out a laugh before grinning up at her wife.

“Good morning, Maki-chan.” She continued to beam brightly. “Happy Bir…” She was cut off as lips pressed against hers. “Now, Maki-chan, I’ve already let you sleep in,” she explained as the redhead moved to her jawline, “and I’ve got a busy day planned for us, so…” She gasped as Maki nibbled at her collar bone. “Just once, alright?”

“Mmm…” Maki replied.

* * *

She had said just once, right? Nico sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, checking once again for hickeys or bite marks her wife may have left, before turning to start tying her hair into low twintails. Well, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t anticipated this, and even left time for it. Today was Maki’s birthday after all, so Nico believed she deserved to get what she wanted. Business had also been good as of late, and while Nico was still getting used to being less budget conscious, for the first time, she felt she could really go all out and be as extravagant as she wanted in celebrating the woman she loved dearly. And she liked to think her plans for the day were indeed extravagant.

She’d just shared a lovely breakfast with her wife, or as lovely as it could be with someone like Maki who only really wanted three things in the morning, and talking often wasn’t one of them. But Nico was more than happy to provide what she could and from how slow the redhead had eaten, she knew she was savoring every bite and fully appreciated the effort Nico had put into preparing the meal.

Nico gave herself one last look over, making sure everything was in order before heading out of the room.

* * *

For her part, Maki was content. What better way to start a day than by sating two hungers? Three, if you count her caffeine addiction, but that had nothing to do with Nico. A part of her insisted she should really be more excited about a day like today, but Nico had already done so much for her in the short time she had been awake. The meal she was still enjoying was nothing short of amazing and Maki could tell her wife had poured her heart into it with all the extra flourishes; the eggs in the shape of a heart with the sauce used to spell out her name, for example.

And then there was Nico herself, who had already finished her breakfast, watched her for a few minutes and headed upstairs to get ready. Maki knew she had mentioned several times that she had big plans for the day, but truth be told, Maki would have been fine with spending the day at home with her wife. If they had never left their bed the entire day, no complaints would have been heard from her.

It wasn’t as though Maki wasn’t looking forward to receiving whatever gifts Nico and everyone else would be giving her over the next few days, as she saw them. But, for a number of years now, Maki valued time far more than tangible gifts; family vacations, Honoka’s continually pushed reunions, a night out with Rin and Hanayo, a night in with Eli and Umi, and of course, her time with Nico. The schedules of Maki and her wife had been mismatched quite often, even back since Nico first started college, and their current careers hadn’t made things easier. Every moment they had together was to be treasured.

Maki knew full well how hard it was for either of them to get a day off, much less one together. Even for a day like today, special strings had been pulled on all sides to guarantee they could have a full, uninterrupted day together. She also knew how much thought Nico had put into her plans, and if going along with things and making her happy wasn’t reason enough, Maki had to admit she more than a little curious about what Nico had up her sleeve this year.

Arms slid over her shoulders and Maki instinctively straitened her back to push up a little into the embrace.

“You almost done, my dear?” A gentle voice spoke near her ear.

“Yeah…” the redhead breathed.

“Then I’ll clean up here.” Nico detached herself from her wife. “You go up and get ready. I already picked out your dress and hung it on the door.”

Maki smirked as she stood to face her wife. “You don’t trust me to pick out my own clothes now?”

“For your own outfits, yes.” The raven-haired woman replied, matter-of-factly. “But to properly match mine, not so much.”

The doctor rolled her eyes. “Be back down in a bit.” She said, leaning down.

“Don’t take too long.” The idol tilted her head up to meet the quick kiss. “We have a schedule to keep.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Maki headed for the stairs, amused that Nico, of all people, was now pushing schedules.

* * *

Was Nico taking her to a concert? Maki found herself wondering, looking at the elegant dress her wife had set out for her. The theater? She racked her mind for the latest listings but found herself at a loss. Work had kept her busy as of late, so despite getting regular emails about the local events, most remained unread in her inbox. And even those she had opened had merely been skimmed. Still, Nico definitely didn’t have a casual dinner and a movie date in mind for today.

Maybe the opera? That would be nice. It had been a while, and despite Nico’s obvious reluctance the first time, Maki knew she had actually enjoyed it with how quickly she accepted the second invitation. Then again, such was often the case as the two of them continued to introduce the other to their favored genres of music. Maki continued to muse as she started donning the assigned attire.

* * *

“This look alright, Nico-chan?” Maki asked, walking into the living room.

The raven-haired woman looked up from the idol magazine she was reading and grinned. “You look like someone worthy of being married to the No. 1 Idol in the Universe.”

“Idiot…” the doctor said, despite blushing.

“You love it.”

“Maybe…”

“You love me.” Nico said, walking over.

“Yes. I do.” Maki confirmed. “Very much.”

“And I love you too. You look beautiful, Maki-chan.” The idol gave her wife an approving look. “I’ve always liked that dress on you.”

“Is that why you bought yours, to match?”

“Yup!” Nico struck a pose to show off her own garment.

The redhead smiled. “Well, it suits you; it’s quite lovely.”

“I know, right?” The raven-haired woman’s own smile grew as she posed again. “Oh,” She stooped to retrieve a colorfully wrapped package from the nearby coffee table, “Happy Birthday, Maki-chan!” She held out the gift.

“Thank you.” Maki accepted the package and started to unwrap it. Judging by its size and weight, it seemed to be a tie, much like the ones she had given her father a few times over the years. Odd. Nico was aware that doctors no longer wore ties in a hospital, right? Despite what television would have one believe. She opened the box. If that was a tie, it was the strangest one she had seen; there was no tapering to speak of, just a straight length of cloth. It didn’t look like a belt or sash, and it was too small to be a scarf. It was at least one of her favorite shades of red. In her bewilderment, Maki couldn’t help but ask, “What is this?”

Nico’s smile turned devious. “I’ll show you.” She removed the cloth from its container, let it unfold then moved it towards her wife’s face.

“A blindfold?” Maki voiced her realization as her vision was obscured.

“Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise, now would we?” Nico practically sang as she secured the cloth in place.

“Nico-chan…”

“Now for a test.” Nico made her signature gesture with her hands and performed her famous routine. Though she remained silent, her movements alone would be enough to garner a snide remark or similar reaction from her partner, yet Maki remained quite. Test completed to her satisfaction, she grabbed the redhead’s hand. “Come with me.”

“… Alright…”

Nico then lead Maki to the garage and opened the passenger door to her car. “Watch your head.” She said, guiding the taller woman down into her seat.

“Where are we going?”

“Ah, ah, ah, Maki-chan.” Nico scolded as she took her own seat behind the wheel. “I told you, it’s a surprise.”

“Fine…”

* * *

Maki could hear people around her. A lot of people, in fact. Certainly, this could possibly indicate a concert, though the acoustics were off from what she would expect. But that could very well just have been her imagination. She racked her mind for possible locations within her estimated driving distance before coming to the realization that Nico was devious enough to drive out of her way to extend the trip and throw off her off such estimates. As such, she was almost ready to give up trying to guess as her wife continued to lead her to their destination. Up a short set of steps and then they stopped.

“We’re here, Maki-chan.” Nico whispered in her ear before gently removing the cloth.

Maki blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the glaring light. The first thing she registered was a group of people sitting in front and a little below her. Their arrangement suggested the seating pattern of a concert audience. So it was to be a concert after all… but wait, they were facing her. Was she on a stage? Maki blinked again. Yes, she was. Wait. She was to be in a concert?! In a mall?

“Nico-chan, what…?” She glanced about, trying to locate the other woman.

“Over here, Maki-chan.”

The redhead turned to find the raven-haired woman standing near a piano. “I don’t get it…” She fell back on her familiar phrase.

“Read this.” Nico indicated a plaque embedded in the music board of the instrument.

Maki leaned in to read the etched words.

_This piano has been donated by Yazawa Nico on behalf of Nishikino Maki._  
_Music is for everyone, always._  
_Please use this to share your music with everyone._

“Nico-chan…” Maki breathed.

“Music is for everyone, always.” Nico repeated her words of advice from years ago. “I know how much music means to you, Maki-chan.” She started explaining. “I know you became a school idol in order to share your passion for music with people. And I know that passion hasn’t waned at all since you became a doctor, so think of this as…” She cut off as she found herself pulled into a tight embrace.

“Thank you.” The pianist choked out.

“Now, now, no tears, Maki-chan.” The idol said, returning the hug. “You don’t want to smear your makeup.”

A collective “Awww.” caught Maki’s attention and she scrambled out of the hug, blushing deeply. This action caused the adoration to turn to light laughter instead. Even after all these years, Maki was still Maki.

“Kiss her!” a familiar voice called, earning more laughter.

The redhead turned her attention to the crowd. Sure enough, in the front row, sat a purple-haired woman, cheering. “Nozomi?”

“Yeah! Kiss her, Maki-chan!” An orange-haired woman beside her added.

“Honoka?” And on her other side. “Eli?” It looked like all of µ’s was present, as was A-RISE. And behind them, “Mama? Papa?” And behind them, Maki recognized a number of Nico’s employees. “Nico-chan… what is this?”

“A concert.” Nico replied as though it should be obvious. “This piano may be for everyone to share their music through, but it is ultimately yours. So the first one to use it to share their music should be you.”

A round of applause made Maki realize that everything she and Nico had been saying had been heard by everyone through the small microphone clipped to the strap of her wife’s dress.

“I… uhm…” the pianist stammered.

“Maki-chan.” The idol rolled her eyes. “You’ve participated in how many concerts at the hospital? Certainly this is no different.”

“It is different… maybe…” Maki took a deep breath to bolster her confidence. The audiences for the mini concerts Nico had mentioned had been far smaller than the one gathered now. It had been years since she had performed to such a sizable group and even more years since she last played piano in front of such a crowd. She released her breath slowly as she lowered herself onto the bench.

Nico held a hand over the mic. “You can do this, Maki-chan.” She said, placing her other hand on her wife’s shoulder. “If you want, just pretend we’re at home and you’re playing only for me.”

“No.” Maki shook her head. “You said music is for everyone.” She raised the fallboard. “So I will play for everyone.”

“That’s my Maki-chan.” Nico took a seat beside her favorite pianist. She was sure to place herself on the opposite side as the audience, so those gathered retained full view of the star of the show.  “Hee… I reserved the best seat in the house for myself.” She said, scooting in close.

“That’s my Nico-chan.” Maki couldn’t help but laugh a little.

* * *

Though she had said that she was going to play for everyone, it was barely halfway through the second piece when Maki found herself focusing exclusively on the notes she was playing and the woman sitting beside her. She happily let herself get lost in the melodies that flowed from her fingertips. Between pieces, amidst the din of applause, she found herself thankful that Nico had pushed her, after her graduation ceremony, to keep playing for the sake of enjoying playing.

As for Nico, she busied herself playing the part of MC, introducing each piece she wanted Maki to play by giving the audience tidbits of insight about them and the woman playing them. She had everything planned and had even brought Maki’s old sheet music, though Maki rarely needed it. During each piece, she happily returned to her place beside the pianist. Until she didn’t.

“And for the final piece of the night, we have something special for you all.” Nico explained, moving to the front of the small, raised platform that was serving as a stage in the middle of the mall.

Last piece? Maki couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Truth be told, she felt she could easily keep playing for another hour, or more, even if it meant repeating a few songs or improvising something on the spot.

“I sought out the assistance of my friend and former school idol, Umi, so as to compose a new song.” Nico stooped to retrieve the sheet music and a larger microphone from the woman she had just mentioned. “Sorry for the short notice, Maki-chan.” She said, walking back to the piano while unclipping the small mic she had been using prior. “But that’s how surprises work.” She set the pages on the music rack. “We did try to keep your part simple enough that you could play it without practice.”

Maki scanned the sheets and smirked. Perhaps it was a bit too simple? She felt confident she could play the piece in her sleep. But if Umi had helped, where were the lyrics? She turned to her wife and opened her mouth to give voice to her question.

“Don’t worry about the lyrics.” Nico said as though reading her mind. “I know them well enough. Just play. The other reason your part is simple is because I don’t want you to have to focus too much on it; I want you to hear the words as I sing them. I wrote this song for you, after all.”

Nico-chan wrote a song for me? Maki could feel warmth rise within her, not from embarrassment, but from love for her wife and anticipation to hear the new song.

“So, without further ado, I hereby dedicate this song to my lovely wife, Nishikino Maki.” Nico announced. “Whenever you’re ready, dear.” She said over her shoulder before turning back to the audience.

Maki didn’t need to be told twice and immediately started playing. She had a pretty good idea that there was a melodic intro that would lead up to the… words…

The pianist almost froze in shock. It wasn’t as though she was unaware of Nico’s vocal range, but as a professional idol, her stereotypical songs were upbeat with pitches almost as high as their energy level. It had been quite a while since she had last heard Nico sing near the bottom of her range. Maki was startled enough that she almost forgot she was supposed to be paying attention to the words. She quickly shifted her focus and let her hands run on autopilot.

The lilting lyrics painted a picture that Maki visualized immediately. The first verse spoke of longing and self-doubt; a desperate search for signs of hope. That hope seemed to ignite in the chorus, which lead to end of the journey in the second verse as what was sought had been found. The second chorus played on the theme of hope from first but its meaning was changed drastically and it became instead a quite, but powerful celebration of the love that had been found.

Maki swallowed hard to keep her emotions in check and was forced to pay more attention to maintaining her part as the bridge spoke of a new journey beginning. Nico was telling her own story, beautifully summing up their years together in one, heartfelt song. The third chorus changed things again and focused on the shared journey they had ahead of them and hope for a bright future. As much as she loved it, part of Maki wished the song to end so didn’t have to hold back anymore, but blinked to clear her misted eyes and pushed through the last chords.

Silence filled the area as the notes faded, save a few sniffles here and there. Two orange-haired young women glanced about in mild confusion before tentatively beginning to clap. The two brunettes next to them quickly dried their eyes and joined in, followed shortly by six others.

As the applause slowly crept through the crowd, Maki stood from her bench, turned and made a beeline towards Nico. Without a word, she pulled her wife into a tight embrace. This caused the applause to erupt though the mall, though it barely registered in Maki’s mind. Caught up in the emotion of the moment, she pulled back, moved her hands up to the back of Nico’s head, tilted her own and pressed her lips firmly against Nico’s.

She was fairly sure she heard Nozomi yell something wholly unnecessary, but she had stopped caring even before the song ended. She could be embarrassed later. Right now, all Maki wanted was to thank Nico for the best birthday gift she had ever received. And knowing words would fail her, this was the next best thing. No, scratch that, this was better.

* * *

“That was absolutely amazing, Nico-chan.” Maki said as her wife pulled the car into the garage. “You really went all out this year.”

After the surprise concert, Nico had taken Maki to her favorite restaurant, the one they had gone to for their first date, all those years ago. Not surprisingly, however, Nico had done her best to embarrass Maki by having the staff sing to her and ensure every patron in attendance knew what was going on. Still, Maki couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed herself.

“Nico-nii will do anything for for her Maki-chan.” Nico flashed her signature gesture after putting the vehicle in park.

“Thank you.”

“You’re not going to call me an idiot?” the idol inquired, her voice returning to normal as she glanced at her wife across the roof of the car.

The surgeon smirked as she shut the door. “Do you want me to?”

“Well…” Nico reverted to her idol persona. “Nico kind of figured it was tradition at this point.”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Idiot.”

“You love it.”

Maki couldn’t help but shake her head. “Maybe…”

The idol grinned. “And you know,” she sang, swaying her hips as she made her way towards the house “if Maki-chan is good, maybe next year, Nico-nii will get her a piano for the hospital.”

“If Papa will let you.” The doctor followed her wife.

“You know he’s been pretty generous with me since we moved in together.” Nico’s once again dropped back to normal. “I mean all those concerts, and the business advice, and remember he was the one who first started inviting me on your famous family vacations.”

“True.” Maki conceded. “Though I think it was at Mama’s suggestion.”

“Either way.” Nico dismissed. “But most importantly,” she approached the younger woman, “he let me marry you.” She placed her hands on her wife’s hips and smiled up at her.

“You know, there’s one more present I want today.” Maki said quietly, meeting Nico’s fond gaze.

“Oh?” The raven-haired woman’s lips curled up into a smirk. “And what might that be?” Of course, she knew the answer, but after spending the whole day being selfless, it was alright to want one thing in return, right? And she wanted to hear Maki say it.

The redhead leaned down just enough so her lips brushed the other woman’s ear. “You.” She breathed.

“Then you’re in luck.” Nico purred. “I even bought special wrapping paper for that gift, if you know what I mean.”

The way Maki’s breath hitched meant she knew exactly what Nico meant. In one fluid motion, she stooped, hooked an arm around the back of Nico’s legs, and hefted her up to carry her bridal style.

Nico laughed joyously as she slipped her arms around her wife’s neck. “Happy Birthday, Maki-chan.” She pulled herself up to plant a kiss on her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nico-chan.” Maki smiled back as she made her way towards the bedroom so she could unwrap Nico’s last present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added to my “To Write List” a scene about Nico’s first time joining the Nishikino family on vacation. I also started Maki’s graduation scene a while back, but hit a wall and it’s been gathering dust since.
> 
> Here is a smaller version of the illustration mentioned in the Note at the beginning:  
> 


	89. How to Handle a Nico 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki finds something and Nico asks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins my transfer of chapters from Tumblr to AO3.

**Blast you, Nozomi! This is all your fault!**

****

****But, wasn’t there a night  
At a crossroads, long gone by…** **

“Whatcha readin’, Maki-chan?”

“Buehhh?! Nothing! Nothing! J-just some lyrics.”

“A new song?”

“No no no. You know I don’t have time for that anymore. I just found this old thing while we were cleaning. Just a stupid little thing I scribbled out back in college.”

“Can I see?”

“N-n-no! Absolutely not! It’s stupid! A-and in English! You wouldn’t be able to read it anyway.”

“Awuuu…”

“And b-besides, my parents are going to be here any minute to pick us up for dinner. We need to finish getting ready!”

“Well, while you were busy daydreaming, the No. 1 Idol in the Universe already got ready! See! How do I look?”

“As cute as ever, Nico-chan.”

“Hee hee. Now get over here so I can help you with your hair.”

“OK. … I… I love you, Nico-chan.”

“Hee… I know. I love you too, Maki-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as one of my many entries in a meme war waged on School Idol Tomodachi. I had originally intended to just post the pic and the rewritten lyrics, but the idea for a scene involving Maki finding something she had written years ago came to mind and I had to write it. Little did I know, it would be the beginning of my first LL fanfic. Now, over a year later, I'm finally getting around to posting it here. A new audience, and with it, the chance to make more people smile.


	90. How to Handle a Nico 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the rest of the lyrics from the previous chapter.

Blast you, Nozomi! This is all your fault!  
You swore that you had taught me everything from this to that  
About love and how to avoid a spat  
Well, I will will tell you what you obviously forgot  
That’s how a tsundere loves a… brat!

I know we both were idols and we shared a stage of dreams  
From magnets to the final moment ring  
I whould have had a whirl, to go and kiss the girl  
She’s bratty but so cute it makes me scream!

But, wasn’t there a night  
At a crossroads, long gone by…  
We passed a couple wrangling away  
And did I not say, “Nozomi, what if that gal were I?”  
And did she not give counsel and say…  
What was it now? My mind’s a wall  
Oh, yes, by jove… now I recall

“How to handle a Nicocchi?  
There’s a way,” said the shrine maiden,  
“A way known by ev'ry idol  
Since the whole rigmarole began.”

“Do I flatter her?” I begged her answer.  
“Do I threaten or cajole or plead?  
Do I brood or play the gay romancer?”  
Said she, smiling: “No indeed.

How to handle a Nicocchi?  
Mark me well, I will tell you ma'am:  
The way to handle a Nicocchi  
Is to love her… simply love her…  
Merely love her… love her… love her.”

What’s wrong, Nico-chan?  
Where are you these days?  
What are you thinking?  
I don’t understand you  
But no matter, Nozomi told me once…  
“Never be too disturbed if you don’t understand what Nicocchi is thinking  
She doesn’t do it very often.”  
But what do you do while she’s doing it?

“How to handle a Nicocchi  
Mark me well, and I’ll tell you, ma'am  
The way to handle a Nicocchi  
Is to love her… simply love her…  
Merely love her… love her…  
Oh, just love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unfamiliar with the musical Camelot, the original song is "How to Handle a Woman." The show as a whole is a classic and worth watching in full. However, if you merely wish to know the tune, there are various videos scattered across the net that can be found with a quick Google search.


	91. How to Handle a Nico 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning, after Maki finds her old lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.5k  
> Rating: G+? T? How does drinking rate these days? ╮(︶▽︶)╭  
> Time Frame: Maki is a surgeon. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a happily married couple.

The sun was nowhere near rising when Nico awoke with the need to use the restroom. Too much wine. Again. If she didn’t know any better, she would think Maki’s parents were trying to get them drunk so as to get some embarrassing stories out of them or something; especially Mrs. Nishikino, always filling Nico’s glass as soon as it was close to being empty. And of course with Maki being such a lightweight with alcohol, Nico had to pull double duty to ensure that both she and her wife remained capable of walking straight. It was still a wonder the redhead survived her little drinking contest with Nozomi at the restaurant a while back.

In her half asleep and still tipsy trance, Nico took a wrong turn out of the bathroom and found herself staring dumbly into Maki’s empty office. She sighed at her lack of awareness and was about to turn to leave when something caught her eye. Sitting in plain view atop Maki’s desk was a wrinkled sheet of paper. Was that… the lyrics she didn’t want Nico to see? She quickly dismissed the thought and continued to exit but paused halfway down the hall. Curiosity took over and she made her way back.

Maki had correctly stated that the sheet was written in English, but had incorrectly accused Nico of being unable to read it. With the rise in popularity of Japanese idol music overseas and the prevalence of English fan sites on the internet, Nico had been all but forced to learn the basics; Google translate could only do so much, after all. Of course Maki had known this, but in her flustered state had resorted to an age old retort.

Nico’s ruby eyes skimmed the words before she closed them and scoffed. This? This was what had Maki so embarrassed she couldn’t let her wife see it? Sure it was a bit childish to rewrite a classic musical number for the sake of passive-aggressively venting some frustration, but there was no question that she and Maki had indeed mixed as well as oil and water in the early days.

As a wave of nostalgia washed over her, Nico found herself wondering which particular incident had caused Maki to rewrite these lyrics. Was it the time she came back to check in on the Idol Research Club, as promised, and decided to tease Maki by being extra clingy in front of the new first years? Nah, Maki had forgiven her pretty quickly about that, and in hindsight, Nico was sure she had actually like it far more than she let on at the time. Also, Maki had just said that she wrote it in college

Perhaps it was that one time Nico got so drunk that she… No. Not perhaps. That was definitely the time. They didn’t so much as speak to each other for almost three weeks after that, and during that time Nozomi had cranked her meddling up to eleven to get the situation resolved.

Surprisingly, it had been Maki who broke down first, despite having not been the instigator and having done little wrong beyond expressing her concern and disappointment for a close friend. Concern that Nico had thrown in her face and turned against her, transforming it quickly into anger and distrust. But she had swallowed her pride and showed up unannounced one day at the apartment Nico had shared, at the time, with Nozomi.

The moment Nico had opened the door, hands grabbed her and dragged her into a bone crushing embrace. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nico had opened her mouth to say something when Maki suddenly apologized. Several times. She began to rant about how sorry she was for being stubborn and it didn’t take long before she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Nico broke away from the embrace and held a finger to Maki’s lips to silence her. Shaking her head, she assured the other girl that the blame was hers and hers alone, Maki had only been trying to be a good friend. The redhead tried to protest, but the raven-haired girl silenced her again and quietly asked forgiveness. Forgiveness that was immediately granted with another hug.

The dark bags under her eyes had been painfully easy to notice, especially when she had made little effort to hide them with makeup. Nico figured Maki hadn’t been sleeping well lately and offered to let her spend the evening, which the younger girl quickly accepted. When Nico sat on the couch to finish the show she had been watching before Maki had arrived, she fully expected the other girl to take her normal seat at the other end. However, Maki surprise her by sitting right next to her. Any closer and they would have been touching. Under normal circumstances, Nico would have used the opportunity to tease the heck out of Maki, proclaiming her love for the No. Idol in the Universe. Instead, Nico just unpaused the show and did not comment.

By the time the show was over, Maki’s head was drooping and she jerked it up every few moments as though remembering she was supposed to be awake for something. Nico suggested she spend the night, to which the redhead nodded silently and began to lie down on the couch. The twintailed girl chuckled and corrected her offer by stating a bed would be more comfortable. Despite an initial verbal protest, Maki resisted very little when Nico grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her bedroom.

That was the first night the two had shared a bed together. Nothing happened that a certain nosey roommate could use against them, however, as Maki was too tired to even change out of her street clothes. At least Maki had conformed to the current college student fashion trend – if one could call it that – and was dressed in a manner that seemed to announce to the world that she was fully prepared to sleep though class. Not that Nico could hold that against her, as she was little different.

Sometime during the night, Nico was awakened when arms worked their way around her and she found herself once again engulfed in a tight embrace as a sleeping Maki decided to use her like a teddy bear. As jersey weave fabric was pressed against her face, Nico realized there was no easy way to fall back asleep. However, she refused to disturb the other girl’s slumber as the tsundere had spent the last few hours in full dere mode, a feat Nico was certain had set a lifetime record of some sort, and was in dire need of rest.

The next morning…

“N… Nico-chan…?” A groggy voice drifted in from the doorway of the office.

“Mmm?” Nico blinked back to reality. “Sorry, Maki-chan, did I wake you?”

Maki’s violet eyes meandered down and when they fell on the paper in Nico’s hand, they widened in surprise. Her breath hitched and her posture stiffened.

“Oh… heh heh…” Nico laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, curiosity got the better of me. And it’s kinda your fault for not hiding it better.”

“You’re… You’re not angry?” Maki averted her gaze.

At that, Nico couldn’t help but laugh. “Why would I be angry?” She dropped the lyrics back on the desk and walked towards the other woman. “I mean, we did fight a lot back then, heck we still sometimes fight nowadays.” She stopped in front of her wife. “But that’s just what we do.” She placed her hand on Maki’s cheek to ensure she was looking at her. “And people have disagreements sometimes, and sometimes people part ways. But you know what’s great about us? We always come back to each other. Always. We can’t stay away. We forgive each other, even knowing full well we may end up fighting again eventually. And we were doing that long before we were even together! We proved to the world that we could weather the worst storms together before we even had the courage to face our feelings for each other.” She took hold of Maki’s left hand and held it up. “And we made a promise to keep staying together.” She held her own left hand beside Maki’s, pushing them together to get the two rings as close as possible. “And some silly little lyrics you wrote ages ago isn’t going to change that.”

A smile crept across Maki’s lips. “That… was incredibly sappy, Nico-chan.” She chuckled when Nico pouted a bit. “Like even more sappy than those romance movies you claim to dislike but insist we watch all the time.”

“More sappy than rewriting song lyrics to…”

Maki clamped her hand over Nico’s mouth as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. “M-maybe…” she relented after a moment, dropping her hand.

Nico grinned. “Just maybe?” She loved seeing Maki when she was flustered.

“Just maybe.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever. Let’s get back to bed.” She took Maki’s hand and began leading her towards the bedroom. Huh. Déjà vu…

“OK. … I… I love you, Nico-chan.”

“Hee… I know. I love you too, Maki-chan.” Déjà vu all over again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> The drinking contest with Nozomi is a reference to a NicoMaki doujin called Honeymoon Baby by Ooshima Tomo. The doujin is pretty much as safe for work as she gets, which is saying a lot. But it is also a major reason why it’s my favorite of hers.  
> Nico coming back to check in on the new Idol Research Group is a scene from fic I found at some point. I will have to track down said link and will update this post when I find it.


	92. How to Handle a Nico 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later in the morning, Nico has an idea about what to do about the lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~2.2k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Maki is a surgeon. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a happily married couple.

“Do we really need to post this, Nico-chan?” Maki called from her office.

“Absolutely!” Nico responded from the kitchen. “It’s hilarious! The others are gonna love it!”

“But… it’s embarrassing!”

“That’s why it’s hilarious!”

“Mohhh…” Maki stared at the screen in front of her, where a picture of a much younger version of her smiled at someone just off camera. “You know that I was paired with Kotori for this shoot, right?”

“So? It’s the most medieval’ish costumes we wore, unless you count that ridiculous ‘Hero’ costume Kotori somehow managed to convince Umi to wear.”

Medieval'ish? Maki raised an eyebrow as she continued to scrutinize the image.

“Besides, you really looked like a dashing prince in that pic, Maki-chan! It’s one of my favorites, unless you count that Valentine’s Day set where you were paired with me instead. You were really cute in those outfits.”

Even after all these years, Maki couldn’t help but blush when Nico complimented her.

“And of course, so was I!” Nico added, entirely unnecessarily. “But the great Nico-nii has always been adorable.”

Maki rolled her eyes, but didn’t dispute the claim.  As far as she was concerned, “the great Nico-nii” was still adorable, even if her ego still took things a bit far every now and again.

Her gaze drifted to the words Nico wanted her to type over the picture to make some silly “meme” thing or whatever the thing was called. It was some sort of trend on the internet that Nico seemed to enjoy and Maki found to be utterly inane. It took a lot of pleading and puppy dog faces for Nico to convince Maki to make the meme, so now here she was, sitting at her desk, with some crazy “imgflip” site pulled up on her laptop, and an old “medieval’ish” picture of her already uploaded.

She sighed as she read over the lyrics she was expected to type, memories surrounding their creation coming back to her. Hindsight being 20/20, most of it seemed rather silly now, how long she and Nico had danced around each other for years. Looking back it was obvious they had been closer than just friends pretty much from the start.

Sure they bickered some… maybe a lot, back when they were together as school idols, enough so that the fans took notice and “shipped” them as a volatile and magnetic pair. Maki didn’t learn about the strange phenomenon until after the group had disbanded, which for some reason seemed to manage to boost the popularity of the ship on the net. But no matter how much they fought, they regularly sought out time together outside of group activities. Even after disbandment, the graduation of the third years and Honoka actively pushing for the group to keep in touch via their old chatroom on LINE, Nico and Maki found they preferred using their own private chat.

Text based communication became a daily routine Maki happily anticipated, except when arguments got heated enough that they both needed a day two to cool down. But she really looked forward to when they could talk or video chat. And when their schedules aligned such that they could meet in person, Maki’s private calendar would find itself adorned with something cute; something befitting of the adorable Nico she wanted to see again. Needless to say, this calendar was kept closed and hidden in a drawer, away from prying eyes.

It had all become so routine that Maki didn’t even realize how much to she took for granted that Nico was in her life. Until that night. Maki was not raised to be afraid of much, certainly not the dark like another individual who was supposed to be more mature than her. But that night, for the first time in her life, Maki was utterly terrified. She was honestly, truly afraid that she would lose Nico, that an integral part of her life would be gone for good. To make matters worse, Nico didn’t seem to care. On the contrary, she threw Maki’s concern back at her. Granted she was drunk, but Maki didn’t take that into consideration at the time and foolishly escalated the issue by arguing back.

Then came the weeks of silence. Her anger held out for a good week, but after she calmed down and looked at the situation rationally, Maki came to realize how stupid it all was and how much she was beginning to really miss the daily chats with Nico. But her pride wouldn’t allow her to be the one to break the ice and reestablish communication. Kami-sama be praised for Nozomi’s persistent meddling and advice. Not long into the second week, the redhead vented her frustrations through pen and paper, before tossing them into a random drawer to be forgotten.

Finally, midway through the third week, after several nights of restless sleep, missing several classes and who knows how many meals, Maki couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to see Nico again, to hear her voice, to see that stupidly smug smile, and to feel her warmth. She wanted her friend back. She was finally willing to admit that she needed her daily dose of Nico-nii.

When the door opened to reveal a short, raven-haired girl on the other side, Maki’s hands acted on their own and reached out to pull her into a hug. Amidst the swell of turbulent emotions, a feeling that this was right and how it was supposed to be made her unwilling to let go. When all was forgiven and Nico asked if Maki wanted to stay for a while, it was very easy for her to accept. She fully expected to be teased she took a seat next to Nico, but the other girl amazingly accepted it silently. Because that was what was right and was supposed to be. When Nico insisted she stay the night and share a bed, Maki slept better than she had in years. Because that was what was right and was supposed to be.

The next morning Maki decided it was best to take Nozomi’s advice and talk with Nico. About everything. About how much she enjoyed keeping in touch with Nico and how much she enjoyed their time together. But most importantly, how much she realized it was no longer enough. She needed more interaction, more time together. She needed something more than friendship. It had always remained unspoken between them, that they would always be there for one another and support their goals and dreams. But Maki needed something more official, she needed to give voice to her desires and she needed Nico to return them.

Nico sat and listened in silence the entire time, only offering a few hums or single syllable agreements. In hindsight, Maki realized it was an amazing feat that probably set some personal records for the usually brash and talkative girl. But in the end, Nico agreed with everything. Thus marked the official start of their relationship. The news was met with words of support from the other girls, with a few snide remarks akin to “it’s about time” from the likes of Nozomi, Rin and Honoka.

Several days later, the words were finally spoken that both girls had been longing to say as well as hear. Nico surprised Maki by being the first to utter the phrase which stunned her into silence. Nico had to all but goad her into returning the sentiment as Maki’s mind continued to reel. Shortly thereafter, Maki asked Nico to move in with her, which the raven-haired girl gladly agreed. After Maki graduated, but before she started medical school, she purchased a house for the two of them. It wasn’t easy as Nico’s fame grew and her tours broadened in range and lengthened in duration while Maki was left behind in school and eventually beginning her residency in her parents’ hospital. But with a permanent home to which they could both return and the wonders of communication technology, they made things work.

Maki glanced at the ring on her finger and smiled. The incident that resulted in her writing the lyrics had a silver lining after all, as it was a major turning point in her life that forced her start taking action. Without it, who knows how much longer she and Nico would have continued on as just friends but somehow more but not actually acknowledging it. It was the third in a series of events that spanned just over a decade now that drastically altered her life forever. The first of course was when she joined µ’s and the second was when Nico joined. The most recent event resulted in placing two platinum rings on two left hands. So perhaps the cloud had a platinum lining instead? Or a platinum ring, so to speak?

Maki scoffed at herself. Nico’s cheesiness was rubbing off on her again.

While she was reminiscing on the past, she had managed to arrange some of the lyrics on the image, but found herself stuck as to where to place the rest.

“Nico-chan!” she called to her wife.

“What’s up?” Nico responded, still in the kitchen.

“I don’t think I can fit all of the lyrics on the picture. At least not without making it look too cluttered or weird.”

“Then just do the first stanza or two and we’ll post the rest outside the pic or in the comments.”

“Alright…”

Maki squinted at the screen. With just the first two stanzas, one on top and the second on bottom, the line about Nozomi looked out of place and made things feel unbalanced. Would anyone mind if that one was also placed outside the picture? After deleting some of the lines, she resized things and arranged them again. It still looked cluttered and awkward, but it was probably closer to what Nico had in mind.

“Breakfast is ready, dear.” Nico said from the open doorway. “And you’d better hurry if you wanna eat with me, because you know I have that photoshoot today, so I need to leave in a little bit.”

“See if this is what you want.” Maki pointed at her screen.

Nico smiled and skipped over happily before draping herself over Maki’s shoulders from behind. As she was still shorter than the other woman, she had to wait for Maki to be sitting to do this kind of thing and didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

“Perfect.” She chirped merrily. “Now type out the rest below.”

Maki complied with lightning fast typing skills honed from years of writing lyrics, then theses and now prescriptions and reports. In seconds, the lyrics were transferred from paper to the digital medium.

“And now post it.” Nico urged, bouncing a little, obviously excited to see what everyone would think.

Despite having responded quickly to the previous request, this time Maki hesitated, her finger hovering over the left mouse button as she stared at the Post Activity button.

“Awww…” Nico’s voice rose in pitch, “Is Maki-chan still shy about her rewritten lyrics?”

“It’s not that,” Maki denied, “it’s just this stupid meme thing. Why do we have to do it like this? Can’t I just send everyone the lyrics in straight text and be done with it?”

“Because memes are more fun!” Nico giggled. “Obviously, Dr. Nishikino doesn’t spend enough time on the net. But the No. 1 Idol in the Universe practically lives online. At least when she’s not on stage, of course.” She paused for a moment before tightening her embrace on the redhead. “Or when she’s spending quality time with her darling Maki-chan.”

“Making her make memes is quality time?” Maki raised an eyebrow despite pushing up into the hug.

“Yup!” Nico laughed before reaching forward and grabbing the mouse. “Looky here!” She right clicked on something and opened a new tab. In moments, the screen was filled with pictures of her with random words scrawled across them, usually on top and/or bottom. “Internet dwellers love making memes! And many of my fans are internet dwellers, so they make memes of me all the time!”

Maki’s eyes widened as she scanned the images being presented to her. Many of them were of decent quality and a good majority were taken from angles that showed off all of the best sides of Nico. Most of the added words were lame puns, references to pop culture of which she was only tangentially aware, or just flat out inane. But a rare few were actually fairly clever. Not that she was going to admit that to Nico, of course.

“Fine, fine, whatever.” Maki sighed, taking back control of the mouse and switching tabs. “I’ll post it.” She made sure the other tab stayed open and made a mental note to give them a closer look after Nico left. “There. Happy now?” She clicked the Post Activity button.

“Very much.” Nico said with a grin. She released her hug and stood, but not before taking Maki’s wrist. “Let’s go eat.”

“OK…” Maki agreed, standing up as well. Something clicked in her mind. There was something else she needed to say at this point. “… I… I love you, Nico-chan.” Yes, that was it. It was becoming a bit of a tradition over the last day or so.

“Hee…” Nico’s smile broadened, her teeth showing. “I know. I love you too, Maki-chan.”

A new tradition Maki was more than happy to continue.


	93. How to Handle a Nico 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post is made and the former members of µ's weigh in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~800  
> Rating: G+  
> Time Frame: Maki is a surgeon. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a happily married couple.

ARISEfan1: i dont get it what did nico-chan do this time?

NyaCat: maki-chan makes memes?! and honoka-chan can read english?!

ARISEfan1: awuuu… i can read english just fine now

Dr.Nishikino: No, Nico-chan didn’t do anything.

Dr.Nishikino: Well, not recently, anyway.

Dr.Nishikino: This is something I wrote back in college and I just found it again last night. Nico-chan liked it and wanted me to make this to show all of you.

Littlebirb: I think it’s wonderful. It suits you both.

ARISEfan1: i still dont get it…

SonodaUmi: Maki rewrote lyrics from Camelot.

ARISEfan1: camelot?

SonodaUmi: It’s a classic musical. I’m sure Tsubasa owns it. You should watch it with her tonight. It is well worth it.

SpiritualPower: Ah ha! I knew you’d end up writing something then!

Maki smiled. Of course Nozomi would figure it out right away.

Dr.Nishikino: Yes. It was rather silly of me. But thank you again for the advice. It helped a lot.

SpiritualPower: Any time, Maki-chan! And I think you learned “How to Handle a Nicocchi” quite well.

Elichika: I would have to agree with Nozomi. Nico is lucky to have found you, Maki.

Maki watched the screen fill up with agreements from the other women. A younger version of her, like the one in the meme she had just posted, would have been more likely to agree with them. But nowadays, she often felt the opposite, that she was lucky to have found Nico.

SpiritualPower: Speaking of the No. Idol, I’m surprised she hasn’t joined in on the chat. Especially if it was her idea to have you post that.

RiceQueen: She’s at a photoshoot.

Of course Hanayo would know when photoshoots were scheduled for famous idols, she worked in the industry.

Littlebirb: She used our firm for outfit design this time. I think it will go really well.

ARISEfan1: of course it will if you had a hand it in, kotori-chan!

SonodaUmi: Agreed.

Maki set down her phone as the conversation turned away from the reason she had originally started it. She already knew all about the outfits Nico would be wearing as she had talked about them non-stop after Kotori had submitted her plans for the designs. There was no question that she was excited to see the results of the photoshoot, but that would have to wait. Besides, she needed to finish getting ready for work. It was a later than normal start for her, but that was because she needed to fill in on nights to cover for a colleague that was on vacation. It was shaping up to be a long week.

At least Nico had taken a contract as a voice actress for a new anime in production and as such would be in town for the duration. No tours for a little while. This meant that no matter how hard Maki worked, no matter how exhausted she was when she got home, Nico would be there to welcome her. Sixty or more hours were far easier to endure when she knew someone was waiting for her each night. Or morning. Or whatever.

Just as she was walking out the door, her phone rang.

“Told you they’d like it!” Nico’s sing-song voice came across the line before Maki even had a chance to greet her.

Maki hummed, not committing either way. “How goes the shoot?”

“Technical difficulties.” Nico explained. “So I have a short break. You heading to work?”

“Just getting in the car.”

“Ah. Well I just wanted to call and tell you something.”

“Alright.”

“But I don’t want you think I’m being ‘too sappy.’” She dropped her voice in an intentionally bad imitation of the redhead.

Maki rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“I just wanted to say that I agree wholeheartedly with Nozomi and Eli.”

“Oh?”

“But don’t you dare tell them that! They’ll never let me live it down and I’ll never forgive you!”

“Alright…”

“But I’m glad you learned how to handle someone like me. I don’t know if I would have made it this far without you.”

Maki chuckled. “I could say the same.”

“I’m being serious!” Nico whined.

“I know. But we also got a lot of support from Nozomi and the rest.”

“True.” Nico paused and it sounded like she covered the mic before calling out to someone else. Maki could still easily make out the words. “Yeah, OK! I’ll be there in a minute!” Then came the sound of the phone being moved around as Nico shifted her grip and spoke again. “Gotta go. Have fun at work!”

Fun. Right. As much as Maki loved being a surgeon, she would hardly call it fun.

“W-wait!”

“Yeah?”

“I… I love you, Nico-chan.”

“Hee… I know. I love you too, Maki-chan.”

The line disconnected.

Maki tossed her phone carelessly into the passenger seat as she slowed for a red light. Their parting words didn’t seem to have the quite the same impact this time when Nico wasn’t physically beside her. Especially when she wasn’t incessantly pulling her somewhere. Still, Maki smiled at the thought. Tonight would be long, but perhaps it would be a good night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this scene merely mentioned that Hanayo knew Nico was at a photoshoot merely because they were close friends who both obsessed over idols. However, by the time I ended up getting to HtHaN 6, I had started thinking about career paths for everyone - besides just Nico and Maki - and settled on Hanayo being directly employed by Nico. Yes, I realize by explaining this now, it could be construed as spoilers, but as I am not writing or posting in a linear manner, there will be a lot of those yet to come.


	94. How to Handle a Nico 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki returns home after a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: G  
> Time Frame: Maki is a surgeon. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a happily married couple.

A smile tugged at the corners of Maki’s mouth as she lifted the fallboard. She eased herself down onto the bench, ignoring her sore feet and shoulders before running her fingers across the smooth keys. It didn’t matter that she had just returned home after a fifteen-hour shift or that the sun was already rising and she really needed to sleep if she was to do it all over again tonight, she needed this. Ten, fifteen, thirty minutes, maybe even a full hour, she didn’t care, there were still few things in the world she enjoyed more than this.

“Maki-cha…” The voice from the doorway was interrupted by a yawn.

And there was one of the other things. Maki’s smile grew as she looked up.

Nico rubbed her eyes as she shambled into the room. “You’re late…” she muttered as she took a seat next to the redhead.

“Sorry. I was just starting my car when I got a call that one of my patients started hemorrhaging.” The surgeon shook her head and sighed. “I told the PT he was pushing him too fast…”

“Is he OK?”

“I think the incident added at least a month to his recovery, but he should be fine.”

“That’s goo…” the raven-haired woman yawned again. “Play me something.”

Maki didn’t need to be asked twice. The song she chose was one she knew by heart; she could play it with her eyes closed and make variances based on the occasion. Granted this could be said of many of the songs she had written, but this one was special, as she considered it what brought her to µ’s, to Nico. This morning, she kept it slow and quite, like a lullaby to the woman beside her.

It didn’t matter how many times she played it, the song always brought back memories, and she never resisted the nostalgia. It had been Nico who had insisted that Maki continue to play piano after graduating high school. The younger girl had all but accepted abandoning her musical dreams in favor of pursuing a career in medicine and eventually taking over the family hospital. Well, she thought she had accepted it, but after the ceremony ended, a wave of depression washed over her and she felt lost.

Nico had found Maki, wallowing in her own misery, and set about comforting her friend. The older girl reminded Maki how much music meant to her, to which she had agreed but still dismissed because she wouldn’t have time for such frivolity. Nico had laughed and said that everyone, even doctors, needed hobbies, something to relieve stress and take their minds off work when they’re at home. Sure, Maki wouldn’t likely have time to practice every day, and certainly not enough to keep her skills at some high professional level, but she wasn’t going to be a professional musician. But just because she wasn’t going to be the best in the world, didn’t mean she couldn’t still enjoy playing for her friends and family from time to time. And that definitely didn’t mean she couldn’t play for herself; for the pure pleasure of playing.

Maki realized that Nico had a valid point. Music was important to her. Nico knew this because it was important to her as well. Granted, the two girls had different preferences in genres, but in the time they had known each other, they had come to appreciate the other’s views. They spent many hours in the music rooms of the school and Maki’s home where Maki would play and Nico would listen, occasionally one or both would sing.

Many more hours were spent sitting in silence, sharing a set of earbuds and listening to music. Sometimes Nico would play a game, sometimes Maki would read or study, but they were usually quiet; just enjoying the music and the company. Of course they both owned their own sets and devices, and splitters were cheap, but there was something they enjoyed about sharing. Perhaps it was the sharing itself, perhaps it was the physical proximity it forced on them, neither really knew and neither really brought it up.

So, with Nico’s encouragement, Maki continued her beloved hobby though college. It was difficult, as she obviously couldn’t have a piano in her tiny apartment and using the one owned by the school often required reserving a timeslot. Still, the girls of µ’s often gathered at the Nishikino residence for their reunions for little other reason than to have an excuse to make Maki play for them.

Recently, Nico donated a piano to a local shopping mall in Maki’s name, as a birthday gift to a woman for whom it was nearly impossible to shop. The instrument was open for public use and she even went so far as to hire a company to ensure proper and regular maintenance. Lastly, she began a regimen of bringing Maki to the mall for semi-regular mini performances. As a social media guru, the idol would send out notifications and it wouldn’t take long for the crowds to gather.

Not surprisingly, Maki had been honored by the donation, but resisted performing publicly after so many years out of the spotlight. The first few times, Nico practically dragged her, but over time the resistance lessened. The most recent impromptu concert, Maki had beaten Nico to the car and almost left without her.

Something softly impacted Maki’s shoulder, though it didn’t stop her from finishing the song; she was almost done anyway. Quietly, she closed the fallboard before gently shifting her position so she could wrap her arms around the sleeping woman beside her. Careful not to wake Nico, she carried her over to the nearby sofa and lay her down. Kneeling, she brushed a strand of hair out of her wife’s face before smiling and enjoying the view for a few moments. She loved watching Nico sleep, and knew full well the reverse was true as well.

After a few moments, her eye lids began to droop and she almost lost her balance. Standing up, a yawn escaped her throat and she was reminded how badly she needed sleep. She climbed over Nico and worked her way down behind her before sliding her arms around her.

“I love you, Nico-chan.” She said, nuzzling the back of the other woman’s head.

“…ve… oo… Ma… i… n…” Nico murmured after a few seconds.

Maki smiled and closed her eyes.


	95. How to Handle a Nico 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico reminisces about her career path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Implied Pairing: TsubaHono  
> Words: ~1.7k  
> Rating: T  
> Time Frame: Maki is a surgeon. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a happily married couple.

“Good morning, Hanayo.” Nico said, walking into the office.

“Good morning, Nico-chan.” Hanayo replied, making her way to the door.

“Got an early one, I see?”

“Yup!”

“Have fun.”

Nico wasn’t sure if Hanayo heard the last part in her rush to leave, though she knew the younger woman would have fun no matter what. She could tell immediately by the fire in her eyes that Hanayo was heading out for another interview. Maybe a fledgling idol group was looking for their first label, or a veteran group was looking to switch. Perhaps a struggling school group was hoping to receive a donation. Maybe Egao Jōshō approached them, maybe the group came to Egao. No matter the situation, the interviews typically included a small, private concert, just one or two songs, for whoever was running said interview.

In the past, Nico and Tsubasa had handled pretty much all of the interviews, though admittedly, in the early days, there hadn’t as many. Of course, once they hired Hanayo, the walking idol encyclopedia was more than happy to take over. Though she did not remain an idol herself, Hanayo’s passion for them remained; if anything, it burned brighter after having been one. However, as much of a fangirl as she could be at times, she was also quite discerning and had an uncanny knack for finding talented individuals and groups with high potential.

“Hurry up, Anju.” A stern looking woman with maroon hair said, also heading for the door. “She’ll leave without us! Oh, hello, Kaichō.” She said, sidestepping to avoid colliding with Nico.

“Morning.” Nico replied, smirking at the nickname she’d earned.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” A redhead called, jogging out of her office. “Hey, Kaichō-chan!” She said with a grin as she passed.

“See you guys later.” Nico waved to the two women as they departed.

The three members of A-RISE were in town these last few weeks to help their company move to a larger office in a more modern facility. The idol industry was booming and Egao had not only established itself but was earning a growing share of the market. An idol-centric label staffed primarily by idols both past and present had a strong appeal for those looking to sign.

“Ah, Nico-chan!” A voice called from a nearby doorway. “Just the woman I wanted to see.”

“Hey, Tsubasa.” The twin-tail replied with a smile. “What’s up?”

“I had an idea last night about how to celebrate us going back on tour.”

“Oh?”

“A joint tour. We haven’t done one in a while.”

“True.”

“Nico-nii and A-RISE. A-RISE and Nico-nii. On the road and on the stage; together.”

Nico’s smile grew. “I take it you’ve already started making plans?”

“Of course!” Tsubasa’s smile also widened.

The solo idol squinted and leaned forward as she noted the bags under the idol group leader’s eyes that were poorly hidden. “And stayed up all night to do so?”

“Well, not all night…”

“At least until Honoka guilted you into coming to bed?”

“Of course…” the brunette’s shoulders slumped, earning a laugh from the raven-haired woman.

As much as Nico liked to believe she had Maki wrapped around her finger, there was no doubt in her mind that Honoka wielded far more control over Tsubasa, even if the former leader of µ’s didn’t realize it herself.

“Sounds like you’ve got things well in hand.” Nico placed a hand on Tsubasa’s shoulder. “I’m sure whatever you set up will be fine. I’m still trying to unpack as I’ve been busy with that VA contract, but let me know if you need help with anything.”

“Do you remember who is taking care of our hotel bookings these days?”

“Uhhh… no, actually.” Nico bit her lip. “Hanayo would know, but she just left. You may have to call her.”

Tsubasa chuckled. “I’ll just ask around. I wouldn’t want to interrupt her during her favorite duty.”

“She literally just left and is still en route, I don’t think she’ll mind.”

“Eh, accommodations are low on my list right now. I’ll figure them out later.”

“Alright. I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

“Got it!”

Nico entered her office, grabbed the box cutter from her desk and sliced open the nearest box. The first item she removed immediately brought back memories. Unwrapping the newspaper padding and letting it fall to the floor, she stopped to stare at it for a moment; her first yen of profit.

Nico had been devastated when her label had dropped her after it was publicly revealed she was dating Maki. Her friends had been quick to offer their support, but it had been Nozomi who had first suggested starting her own label; one that wouldn’t prevent her from continuing her relationship. Nico had originally dismissed the idea as utterly ridiculous, but Eli offered to help by using her own experience in opening a restaurant. Then Maki decided she would invest in the new business. Then Tsubasa wanted to join as a partner, with the rest of A-RISE in tow. Hanayo even changed to a business major for the sole purpose of helping the fledgling company.

The next couple of years were a blur, but somehow, after much trial and tribulation, Egao Jōshō was on its way to becoming a self-sustaining business. Hanayo meticulously managed the books and when the time came, she and their original investor, Maki, went to the bank to withdraw two ¥1000 notes, fresh from the mint. They framed the bills, wrapped them, and presented them to the two founders that evening.

And oh, what an evening it was. Honoka turned the event into the biggest reunion they had ever held, inviting as many people as she could fit in the venue. But the night after was even more memorable. Maki had…

Nico was startled from her thoughts by her phone’s message alert.

DrNishikino: Papa is sending me home early tonight.

Speak of the devil…

No1Idol: Oh?

Nico waited for a response, but when none came after about a minute, she pressed for more information.

No1Idol: Why?

DrNishikino: He says I’ve been working too much this week.

No1Idol: Well, he’s not wrong…

DrNishikino: But my partner is on vacation!

DrNishikino: This is normal when that happens!

No1Idol: Are there others who haven’t worked as many hours this week and could cover for you?

DrNishikino: Well, yes…

Dr Nishikino: But it’s the principle of the matter. I’m supposed to cover for my partner.

Nico couldn’t help but chuckle. She loved Maki’s strong sense of duty, even if she occasionally worked herself into exhaustion because of it.

No1Idol: I think your father is trying to teach you the fine art of delegation.

DrNishikino: Maybe.

No1Idol: That or he may have heard that my voice acting contract will be done soon and will be leaving on tour soon after.

DrNishikino: How would he know that?

No1Idol: I told him when he called the other day.

DrNishikino: Papa calls you?

No1Idol: You didn’t know that?

DrNishikino: No…

No1Idol: We mostly talk business as I originally sought his advice about running a company.

No1Idol: You know, since he’s been successfully running a hospital longer than you and I have been alive.

No1Idol: I figured he had to be doing something right and could give me some pointers.

No1Idol: I know he and I have mentioned it over dinner before. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t know we keep in touch.

DrNishikino: Do also talk about me?

No1Idol: Herp derp! Of course we do!

No1Idol: It’s normal for a father to talk with his daughter’s spouse about his daughter!

No1Idol: Don’t you talk to my mom every once in a while?

DrNishikino: I suppose.

No1Idol: See there you go.

No1Idol: Anyway, here I’ve been in town for weeks on this voice acting contract, but you’ve been pulling longer shifts than normal.

No1Idol: Maybe your father just wants you to have some time with your wife?

DrNishikino: Or maybe you convinced him to send me home early.

No1Idol: That’s also a possibility.

DrNishikino: Nico-chan!

DrNishikino: I was just guessing!

No1Idol: Well…

DrNishikino: Seriously? Whining to my father about wanting to spend time with me?

DrNishikino: Do you know how embarrassing that is?

No1Idol: Not embarrassing if it worked.

DrNishikino: Yes, it is!

DrNishikino: Geez.

DrNishikino: Now I know why Papa was smiling when he told me.

No1Idol: I’m heading out early today as well.

No1Idol: I think I’ll stop by the market and pick up some sundried tomatoes.

No1Idol: Maybe some of those noodles you like.

No1Idol: Some basil.

No1Idol: I’m almost out of rosemary.

DrNishikino: I get it, you’re going to make spaghetti.

No1Idol: Not just any spaghetti!

No1Idol: The Number 1 Idol Nico-nii’s Super Special I-Love-My-Adorable-Wife-Maki-Even-Though-She-Works-Too-Much-And-Leaves-Me-Alone-So-I-Had-To-Beg-Her-Father-To-Send-Her-Home-To-Me Deluxe Spaghetti!

DrNishikino: Idiot.

No1Idol: You love it.

DrNishikino: Maybe.

Nico smiled. The game never seemed to get old.

No1Idol: Then we can watch a movie.

No1Idol: You pick. Any movie you want.

No1Idol: After that

No1Idol: you can do

No1Idol: whatever

No1Idol: you

No1Idol: want

No1Idol: to

No1Idol: me.

DrNishikino: I’m at work.

Nico laughed out loud as she imagined Maki frantically glancing over her shoulder as if the bookcase behind her were silently judging her. She imagined her wife blushing from ear to ear at the possibility of someone walking into her office and discovering the conversation she was having. A conversation which, truth be told, was well on the mild side, compared to what Nico knew a certain other couple her age talked about far more openly than they should.

Maki’s fear of public displays of affection may have waned over the years but it remained strong enough that Nico couldn’t help teasing her about it. Also, the fact that she had merely mentioned her public location as opposed to flat out telling Nico to stop or leaving the chat meant that she was at least considering it. Pride and embarrassment prevented her from readily admitting such a thing, however.

Just a little longer…

DrNishikino: Alright.

There it was. Nico grinned.

No1Idol: See you at 5?

DrNishikino: OK.

DrNishikino: I

DrNishikino: I love you.

Nico raised an eyebrow. Had Maki intentionally sent the message that way or just fat fingered Send too early? Either way, no harm in continuing it.

No1Idol: Hee… I know. I love you too, Maki-chan.

Nico smiled as she stood the framed bill on her desk before moving to unpack the rest of the box. Looked like tonight would be memorable as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene ended up marking my first retcon. In HtHaN 4 I originally had Hanayo as merely being close friends with Nico and as such knowing her schedule. With the writing of this scene, I’ve decided to have her work for Nico’s company instead. The careers of all nine girls end up being mentioned in a scene I will be posting later.
> 
> From a writing order standpoint, this is the first mention of Egao Jōshō, the idol production company owned and operated by Nico and Tsubasa in the HtHaN universe. It is still on my to-do list to briefly point out what Egao is in the notes or summary of scenes earlier in the timeline in case readers decide to read everything in chronological order.


	96. How to Handle a Nico 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki both head home early to spend some much-needed time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1.9k  
> Rating: Strong T or Mild M, depending on your definition there of  
> Time Frame: Maki is a surgeon. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a happily married couple.
> 
> Probably a bit more suggestive than 6, and possibly some other scenes, but I still want to address some headcanons in HtHaN, and this may be the best way to do so.

“Maki-chan!” Nico called, opening the door. “I’m home!” She started to remove her shoes.

Almost immediately, a redheaded woman appeared in the hall and made a beeline for the raven-haired woman. “Welcome home, Nico-chan.” Maki said, arms wrapping themselves around her wife.

“…?!” Whatever Nico was about to say was cut off as lips crashed against hers. After a long, though exhilarating moment, she was allowed to breath as Maki began trailing kisses across her cheek. “Maki-chan, I didn’t expect you home so, ahh!” Teeth nibbled at her ear. “It’s only… ah… Maki-chan, hey, I said to meet at five, right?”

“Papa sent me home early, remember?” Maki breathed into Nico’s ear.

“Yeah, but…”

“You said I could do whatever I want to you.”

“After dinner.” Nico reminded.

“I’m not hungry for food.” Maki let her hands roam freely across the other woman’s back.

“And a mov… hey!” Nico protested as hands slid under her blouse.

“I’m hungry for you.” Maki pulled back to catch her wife’s eye.

Nico’s breath hitched. She knew that expression; there was little that would dissuade Maki at this point. And truth be told, it was kind of her own fault for knowingly triggering her wife’s lust. Not that she minded, but still… “Fine.” She relented, letting the handles of her grocery bags slip from her grasp. “But just once, alri…” Again, she was cut off as she was quickly pressed against the wall. However, instead of offering further resistance, she returned the kiss passionately.

* * *

Nico stared silently at the ceiling while trying vainly to catch her breath. How long had it been since she arrived home? The question tugged at the edge of her consciousness. For that matter, what time was it? Her thoughts began to coalesce and focus, but she lacked the willpower to turn her head to confirm the time. Out of the corner of her eye, Nico could just make out a few beams of reddish light filtering through the blinds. Geez, that’s how late it was?

Maki hummed contently to herself before reaching over idly to twirl black strands of hair around her fingers. Nico wondered how well her wife knew how much she loved it when she played with her hair. She knew she had mentioned it a time or two, that she liked Maki’s obsession with hair, but it was in intimate moments like this that she absolutely adored it.

Also, as far as Nico could tell, her wife seemed fine. But where the heck did she get all her vitality? Wasn’t it Nico who was an idol and still maintained a regular exercise regimen? Did walking around the hospital a bit and sitting at a desk doing paperwork really beat that? It was almost as if Maki had a special reserve of stamina just for intimate moments like this; a secret cache just for Nico.

Just for Nico. The thought brought a smile to her lips. No matter how many hours Maki had worked, no matter how little sleep she may have had, no matter how exhausted she was, heck, even when she surpassed her dismally low limit for alcohol consumption, she always found a way to satisfy and often outlast Nico. And Nico loved it.

But it hadn’t always been like that.

Nico’s thoughts drifted. There had been a time, years ago, when Nico was by far the more aggressive one in their intimate interactions. And that still held true today when the couple was out in public. But back then, Maki’s reserved nature towards physical interaction also carried over to their time behind closed doors. Except when she was drunk or asleep, then she became one of the clingiest people Nico knew. And that was a different story altogether.

But by the gods had things progressed slow after they first started dating. Or maybe it had just felt slow to Nico because she had already been dreaming of doing just about everything with Maki for years. It had been Nico who had initiated pretty much every new aspect, from hugging to kissing and eventually making out. And each time Nico had to shove her way past her own insecurities in order to progress further.

Of course, this wasn’t to say the effort wasn’t worth it. With each milestone passed, Maki opened up a little, would become a little less passive in hinting at her desires for more, and increased the methods by which she assured Nico that she was desirable.

And then there was their first time. Nico would never forget the awkwardness of the ordeal. But she remained fairly certain that both parties had come away satisfied.

And then things changed.

That night, a circuit had apparently closed in Maki’s mind. Or, perhaps more appropriately, a crack had appeared in the dam of her reservations. Maki started to become more accepting of her lust for Nico and quickly realized that giving into it would not scare Nico away. So, she gave in. And the dam broke.

Nico had initially just chalked things up to Maki essentially making up for lost time, or just going wild after years of naïve repression. She figured that after a while, the thrill would wear off and things would settle down into a comfortable rhythm. But they didn’t. If anything, Maki’s desires grew. And it wasn’t long until the redhead was the primary instigator of their intimate encounters. Not only that, but Maki’s libido would be tripped by just about anything; the bat of an eye, the sway of a hip or the coyness of a smile was often enough, if Nico timed it right. There was even a time when Nico changed in front of the camera during one of their Skype sessions and it had been enough to drive Maki to the point of spontaneously catching the last train out of Tokyo to the city where Nico was stopped on tour.

But looking back at things, Nico found she liked how it had all turned out. She loved Maki’s powerful drive, even if it often exhausted her. She loved it because it was hers. Maki’s lust was solely reserved for Nico and she loved knowing she had that affect her lover.

“Mmm…?” Nico was brought back to reality as a nose nuzzled into her hair. Geez, is Maki-chan already ready again?

Was there anything that she had just purchased at the store that needed refrigeration? A finger brushed Nico’s arm, sending a delightful shiver up it. Everything would be fine a bit longer, right? Lips ghosted across her cheek. At this rate, Nico doubted she would have enough energy to make dinner at all. As the finger traced across her shoulder and steered its path towards her collarbone, she decided to make Maki call out for delivery once she was satisfied. The lips drew closer to her own and the finger swerved down toward…

“Geez, just come here.” Nico said, turning enough to get a hand around her wife and pull her into a kiss.

* * *

Maki chuckled to herself as she watched her wife drape an arm across her eyes in an overdramatic display of exhaustion.

“Anything in particular you want?” The redhead asked.

“Not spaghetti.” The raven-haired woman groaned. “I’m going to have to make that tomorrow instead.”

Maki continued to smile as she dialed. Though she had kind of been looking forward to Nico’s special spaghetti, she understood Nico’s current need to recover; it was at least half Maki’s fault anyway, possibly more… maybe. Still, she didn’t regret it in the least. Besides, there were plenty of other ways to get a tomato-based dish or two that she wanted now.

Nico and tomatoes.

Years ago, back during her time with µ’s, Maki had been asked in an interview for a magazine if she preferred Nico or tomatoes. Mostly joking at the time, she had answered that she would pick tomatoes. If only she had known back then how much that would change. Of course, she still loved tomatoes to this day, but she had just passed them up in favor of Nico. And given the choice, she would gladly do so again.

But when had that changed? When had Maki began to prefer Nico over tomatoes; or anything else, really? When had her thoughts turned from annoyance over her bratty senior to desire for her adorable and sexy girlfriend? Had it really only started after she and Nico had started dating, or had those thoughts started before? Honestly, Maki could no longer remember.

There was no question in Maki’s mind that she had felt a particular closeness to Nico, even back during the bratty senior days. But, at some point she had stopped pushing away the clingy girl and even started looking forward to the next hug or hand holding or whatever.

But as comfortable as she felt just being near Nico, the thought of doing anything more than hugging scared her, even after they started dating. Well, perhaps scared was the wrong word, but she definitely had her reservations. And apparently, despite all the pride and posing, Nico had her own insecurities. As such, because of their mutual awkwardness, Maki had treasured each step of progress they had made as a couple.

It was an honest miracle that they made it through their first time. However, though the course of events, Nico had made expressions and sounds that she had never made before. Those reactions lit a spark within Maki and she had immediately set a goal to hear and see it all again.

From there the flames of her desire for Nico only burned hotter. It was simple logic, really; touching Nico felt good, Maki liked feeling good, therefore she should touch Nico more. Also, Maki was fairly certain Nico started learning how to trigger her lust and eventually started doing so on purpose. Not that Maki minded, of course.

So perhaps that had been the turning point for when she started preferring Nico over tomatoes? No, that couldn’t be right. It had to have been before…

“So, about half an hour, you said?” Nico’s voice shattered Maki’s thoughts.

Maki blinked. Had she already ordered dinner without even realizing it? For that matter, what had she ordered?

“Uhm, yeah…” Maki replied.

“Alright… I may be able to get up by then…”

Maki laughed, noticing Nico was still sprawled out on their bed and hadn’t moved an inch since she had gotten up to place their order. “I can get the door when they come.” She offered.

Nico’s arm slid down so her eyes could find her wife. “Not like that, you’re not.” She muttered.

“Of course not.” Maki replied, moving to the dresser to retrieve something more comfortable than what she had worn to work.

“Only I get to see that.”

“I know, I know.”

Maki quickly threw on an old t-shirt and shorts before climbing back onto the bed. “So, a half hour…” She lay down beside her wife.

“I’m sorry, Maki-chan,” Nico sighed “but not sure I’m ready for another round just yet…”

“That’s fine.” Maki replied, pulling the covers over them. “I’m good like this.”

“I don’t think we’ll have time for a movie…”

“We can just come back here after we eat.” Maki suggested.

Nico laughed before falling silent for a moment. “Alright.” She decided.

“I…” Maki started, snuggling in closer. “I love you, Nico-chan.”

“Hee…” Nico grinned. “I know. I love you too, Maki-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is pretty much entirely inspired by [the answers I gave to a recent Ask](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/169361298827/what-are-yours-and-your-favorite-nicomaki). So, thank you, Anon for the question.
> 
> Also, as it remains my favorite summarization of Maki’s view of intimacy, I had to include a third-party narration modification of noelclover’s [“Touching Nico feels good -> I like feeling good -> I should touch Nico more.”](http://noelclover.tumblr.com/post/155385918182/i-like-a-lot-of-ideas-about-future-nicomaki-with) As such, thank you neolclover for that inspiration.
> 
> I still have no idea how deep I want to explore any of the topics brought up in this scene or if I will ever dedicate a scene to them earlier in the timeline. If I can express the ideas I want to express while keeping from straying into overt NSFW territory, perhaps I will do so.
> 
> Of course, I say that with the knowledge that the line between SFW and NSFW is blurry at best and will differ from individual to individual. It would not surprise me in the least if there are those who would consider this scene to be NSFW.
> 
> Then again, what kind of job would one have if one can read Tumblr or AO3 at work? Honestly, I am curious.


	97. How to Handle a Nico 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki comes home after another rough day at work and Nico provides the comfort she seeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki  
> Words: ~1k  
> Rating: K  
> Time Frame: Maki is a surgeon. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a happily married couple.
> 
> Hit a speed bump with the second detective set scene and haven’t even started the UR pair one. So I wrote this little bit instead.

Nico stirred at the sound of the bedroom door opening. Feet shuffled wearily across the floor to the dresser, which was then opened. Oh dear… Maki wasn’t putting much effort into being quiet. That meant she must have had a rough day at the hospital. As she listened to her wife change in the room lit only by a cellphone screen and a few shafts of filtered moonlight, Nico found herself wondering what all might have happened.

Perhaps Maki had another disagreement with her father, or a senior member of the hospital staff? Maybe they had been short-staffed and everyone had to put in that much extra effort to get through? Maybe there had been a particularly traumatic case in the ER? Maybe a close call in surgery? Nico dreaded the possibility of Maki losing another patient.

She could still remember the first time Maki had come home after she had been unable to save a patient. Before then, she had watched Maki stoically push through the loss of individuals overseen by other surgeons, always quoting her father about not getting too attached or whatever. Nico would never forget the first patient for whom she had performed privately at the hospital, as well as Maki’s cool reaction to her passing.

But then the patient had been hers. Maki managed to keep up a detached façade all the way to the entry of their home. And when Nico came to hug her and welcome her home, she broke down in her arms. The experience had been sobering for both Nico and Maki, but they had learned much from it. The next time, though still traumatic, went smoother. Or at least Nico believed as such. She came to accept that she would never quite understand how doctors faced such things as well and regularly as they did.

As Maki climbed into bed, Nico rolled onto her side, away from her wife, as she knew what was coming. She had noticed in her time sharing a bed with Maki that the younger woman preferred to face her, regardless of Nico’s own position or whether or not they were snuggled together. And having seen Maki sleep in other positions when not sharing a bed, Nico had come to conclude it was a preference developed because of her.

And though she’d never outright stated it, Maki also obviously liked being the big spoon, especially after a long day at school or work or whatever. Of course, Nico hadn’t really given much voice to the fact that she actually liked being the little spoon either, so they were kind of even there. Nico enjoyed the warmth and contact the position provided and despite the objections of Maki’s younger self, Nico knew she enjoyed both as well.

Sure enough, after Maki pulled up the covers, she immediately pressed herself against Nico, doing her best to gain as much contact as possible. Then, she slid her arms around Nico to pull her even closer and buried her nose in her hair. No apology was given for obviously waking her wife, which further confirmed Nico’s suspicions that something serious had occurred.

Even to this day, Maki wasn’t the most honest when it came to giving voice to her emotions, especially when stressed. However, to the observant, her actions, mannerisms, tones and the like spoke volumes instead. And Nico was nothing if not observant of Maki’s behavior. From a bit of extra clinginess caused by doing poorly on an exam to a desperate need to soak up every ounce of comfort offered after more trying events, Nico was happy to provide what she could. She took pride in knowing she was the one Maki consistently sought to help her through troubled times.

Nico also took great comfort in knowing that Maki did the same in return for her. From the time when Nico lost her first idol contract to when a rival started an online flame war because her fledgling production company had been unsuccessful in negotiations, Maki had been there for her. Heck, even just things as low key as teaching her to skate so she wouldn’t have to miss out on a µ’s reunion, Maki had extended a hand of support to Nico.

And then there were the all the times they had been sick. Sure, Nico felt a big sister instinct pushing her to care for Maki. And Maki’s medical career path seemed to steer her towards a similar sentiment. But the fact that they both sought the other for comfort, and so willingly provided it to the other was something Nico treasured.

Gently, Nico took Maki’s hand and raised it to her lips to plant a loving kiss on the back of it. It was a long-standing tradition between them, even in good times. As she returned Maki’s arm back around her waist, she heard her wife release a soft, slow sigh. She waited silently to see if Maki wanted to talk about things, but after a minute or two, it was clear the quiet was preferred.

Nico found herself wondering how much had just been communicated between Maki and herself, all without a single word. A lot, she realized quickly. Both she and her wife had, over the years, expressed their amazement at how often they were on the same wavelength. Even before they were officially dating, they had learned enough about each other that Umi, of all people, had called them out on communicating with just their eyes.

Thus, silence was fine. There would be plenty of time to talk later, when Maki was ready. However, there were still things that were best spoken aloud. Nico opened her mouth to say one of those things but was cut off.

“I…” Maki started, nuzzling more into Nico. “I love you, Nico-chan.”

Even though she knew her wife couldn’t see it, Nico felt a smile come to her lips. Maki had beaten her to what needed to be said. It was such a simple phrase, yet its power and importance were undeniable. And it was clearly what Maki needed to say, and hear, most right now.

“I know.” Nico replied, following a new routine they had begun recently. “I love you too, Maki-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the last week visiting an old friend and their significant other. During that time, I was reminded of the subtle ways couples communicate with each other and ended up rereading [NicoMaki Interdict](https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/nicomaki_interdict#1) because on page 11, Umi calls them out for it. Thus, why I referenced it in this scene.
> 
> A conversation I had with the couple further got me thinking about how couples comfort each other, often simply by being present. And how many scenes I’ve written about that for HtHaN. And how many I still wish to write about Nico and Maki supporting and comforting and snuggling and silently communicating and…


	98. HtHaN Order of Posts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the order in which I have posted new chapters.  
> I am tracking the latest post in the primary summary of the overall work, but in case readers miss an update or two, this is intended to help them find chapters they have yet to read.  
> Also, to be clear, this is a list of the order in which I am posting the chapters. For a list of chapters in their in-universe chronological order, refer to the Chapter Index.

2017-09-01: How to Handle a Nico 1

2017-09-01: How to Handle a Nico 1.5

2017-09-01: How to Handle a Nico 2

2017-09-02: How to Handle a Nico 3

2017-09-02: How to Handle a Nico 4

2017-09-03: Morning

2017-09-05: How to Handle a Nico 5

2017-09-07: Preparation

2017-09-08: First Date

2017-09-09: Pool Cleaning

2017-09-11: How do they do that?

2017-09-12: Nicomune

2017-09-13: Headrest

2017-09-14: Classical K-Pop

2017-09-15: First Photoshoot

2017-09-15: Grassy Knoll

2017-09-15: Last Photoshoot

2017-09-18: Promoshoot

2017-09-20: Nico on Ice

2017-09-21: First Christmas

2017-09-22: Sprawled on Ice

2017-09-23: How to Handle a Nico 6

2017-09-24: The Incident

2017-09-26: Aftermath

2017-09-27: Camelot

2017-09-28: Forgiven

2017-09-29: Reconstructed Reunion

2017-10-01: Different

2017-10-04: Second Valentine's

2017-10-05: Jizenka

2017-10-07: Crossroads

2017-10-10: Soldiers' Girls' Night In

2017-10-12: How to Celebrate a Maki

2017-10-13: Once You Pop...

2017-10-13: ... You Can't Stop

2017-10-16: When One Door Closes...

2017-10-19: ... Another Opens

2017-10-21: How to Remember a Nico

2017-10-23: The Rainy Day

2017-10-25: Homesick

2017-10-29: Homecoming

2017-11-01: How Not to Celebrate a Nico

2017-11-03: Ice Queen

2017-11-10: chan

2017-11-13: Super Secret Special Training

2017-11-16: How to Seek a Nishikino's Blessing

2017-11-19: µ's Reunion Start

2017-11-21: How to End a Date

2017-11-25: Minding Flames

2017-11-27: How to Obtain a Yazawa's Blessing

2017-11-29: How to Prepare a Proposal

2017-12-02: Rubies and Diamonds

2017-12-03: Consolation Prize

2017-12-05: Telling Mama

2017-12-06: Spoken

2017-12-08: How to Care for a Nico

2017-12-09: How to Scare the Children

2017-12-11: How to Handle a Fight

2017-12-14: Improper Housekeeping

2017-12-19: First Tree

2017-12-20: Dear Santa

2017-12-30: Warmth

2018-01-08: Sub-units

2018-01-16: Nico's Salon

2018-01-20: How to Handle a Nico 7

2018-01-25: UR a Pair

2018-01-29: Instrumental Reconnaissance

2018-02-07: UR My Valentine

2018-02-11: Unsent - To Maki

2018-02-12: Unsent - To Nico

2018-02-16: Side Story: Unsent - To Honoka

2018-02-22: Side Story: Unsent - To Hanayo

2018-02-23: Running Late

2018-02-27: Olympic Idol

2018-02-28: How to Kiss a Nico

2018-03-20: Side Story: The Last Scoop

2018-04-03: Sleepshirt Swap

2018-04-12: Nineteenth

2018-04-19: Nineteen and a Day

2018-04-25: Reassurance

2018-05-15: Doctor-chan

2018-05-22: Informalities

2018-05-23: Scavenger Hunt

2018-05-24: Hair

2018-05-25: Rhythm Game

2018-06-15: En Passant

2018-07-03: Let Sleeping Makis Lie

2018-07-21: Smiley Bubbles

2018-08-20: Twin-Tailed Laundry Service

2018-08-23: Missing Warmth

2018-09-12: Elementary, My Dear Maki-chan

2018-10-01: How to Handle a Nico 8

2018-10-04: Tantei Sukautingu

2018-10-23: Rickrolled

2018-10-31: Yazaween

2018-11-19: Another Moment

HtHaN is now synced across my AO3 and Tumblr accounts! Woo! ＼(￣▽￣)／  
That said, if you prefer Tumblr's format, [here is a list of all HtHaN scenes there](https://ryqoshay.tumblr.com/post/154215679222/hthan-list-of-scenes).


End file.
